A Solid Foundation
by lucych.7
Summary: Harry was kicked out by abusive Dursleys at age 5. Sirius escaped Azkaban to find him. Hermione & her parents take both the boy & the dog. What changes when a child has a solid foundation? What if Harry knew he could count on the adults in his life for love, advice, protection, & support? There will be child abuse references. Evil APWBD, some Weasley bashing. Rated M. Slow Harmony.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As usual, I own nothing but my plot bunny and a gorgeous black Labrador.

Lux

**Chapter 1: Megalomaniac**

Lights flickered down Privet Drive. Snow fell heavily creating a pristine carpet that covered all the houses, driveways, and sidewalks. An old man wearing a deep purple robe decorated with gold moons and stars carried a baby in a simple blanket. The baby was sleeping. His forehead had a lightning bolt cut into it. It was beginning to form a scab. The man saw the house he was headed towards. He put the baby against the main door quietly. Then, he started muttering things while waving a thin wooden stick.

Petunia Dursley was once again listening to the ramblings and complaints of the blubbering idiot she called a husband. She had been on her feet for hours, making a soup he supposedly loved, following his mother's recipe. However, the ungrateful man hated it. Nothing she did was ever good enough. Petunia had settled on soup after the newspaper announced that today would be the coldest day of the year. So far, they were right. There wasn't a day she didn't regret marrying Vernon Dursley. Soon into their marriage, he started with the insults, the threats, the slaps, the rapes. It had taken them three years to conceive their baby boy Dudley. He was the only thing that could stop Vernon from hitting Petunia, and as such, she was always overindulgent with her babe.

The more her husband abused Petunia, the more hateful she became. The only being she loved was her son. Every time Vernon would hit her, she would remember the desperate advice of her sister Lily:

"Tuney, please cancel the wedding," Lily begged with teary eyes. "Can't you see? He will never accept me or my world. He thinks I'm a freak. If you marry him, I'll never see you again!"

"You are just jealous that I'm marrying a successful man and that I am marrying first!" Petunia said, turning around and walking away. As she entered a cab, she said over her shoulder, "You are no longer invited to the wedding. I never want to see you again. Go ahead and live in misery with that bum of yours!"

Petunia sighed as she did the dishes. She couldn't have known then that her sister was marrying a Lord. She thought James didn't work because he was lazy. But no, he didn't need to work. And she had bragged to Lily that Vernon was successful. She blushed angrily. Her sister was always getting the best of everything. She hated Lily. Lily had everything Petunia wanted and thought she deserved. Her son started crying, and Vernon yelled at her to make Dudley stop, which scared the baby and made him cry louder.

The dysfunctional family would never know that the way they treated each other would render all the protective spells the old man was muttering outside completely useless. Love magic can only succeed in the presence of love. If it is put on an environment full of loathing and violence, it dies. The man outside was a wizard, and the stick he had was a wand. Magic was very real, and even though he was one of the most powerful wizards that had ever lived, not even he could fool magic and make love magic accept hate as a foundation. The man had interviews to do and parties to attend. He placed a letter on top of the baby addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, kissed the baby's unruly hair, missing the bluish hue of the baby's lips and disregarding the fact that the baby was burning up and trembling. He knocked, turned away, and vanished in thin air.

The Wizarding World needed him, the Great Leader of the Light, to tell them all about how Harry would grow in a loving home with all the luxuries money could buy. Those stupid muggles would be good for something at last. Now he had memories to erase, trials to prevent, consciences to buy, and most importantly, sweets to eat. He could just see it now: all the sweets he'd receive via post, the interview requests, the gifts, and the sponsorships. If only he could get the goblins to cooperate, his ascent to the top of the food chain, as he called it, would be a piece of cake.

Love of power is a poison that corrupts everything. Albus Dumbledore wasn't a bad man in principle. However, with the years, he had begun to have questionable priorities. In his book, the end justified the means. Young Albus Dumbledore was precise, fair, incredibly smart, and prudent. In his youth, he had been brave, even when that bravery came at a high price. The years had passed, and now, an old Albus Dumbledore was so used to being always right that he didn't even notice that he had abandoned a child with hypothermia outside in the coldest night of the year. His bigger picture was a lot more important than little snippets. No one would remember the pesky details… and if they did, he could always obliviate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Her Eyes**

When Vernon came out to answer the door, he didn't look down. He started grumbling about stupid kid pranks and was about to slam the door when he heard a soft cry. He was startled to find a baby who looked to be a few months old crying, wrapped with a thin blanket. The baby was bleeding from a weird cut on his forehead and was clutching a letter with his purple fingers. Any normal person would have immediately picked the baby up and brought him inside. Vernon Dursley was not normal. He was cold, calculating, and very cruel. The kid wasn't his. He didn't need to care.

He bent to pick up the letter while continuing to ignore the baby and was shocked to find out that it was addressed to him and his wife. He bellowed: "Petunia! Get out here this instant!"

"What is it?" she said, trying to sound less afraid than she was. Vernon's tone was the one he always had when he was about to bruise her up.

As she got to the door with a now calm Dudley, she looked at her husband's rage and then down at the bundle on the floor. That hair… _It can't be_, she thought. She quickly placed Dudley inside a playpen and went back to scoop the other baby. She motioned for Vernon to be quiet. If her neighbors heard, they would have to keep the freak. Her mother instincts were telling her to call an ambulance. Her resentment was telling her to burn the unread letter and get rid of the child. The baby's lips were bluish. Perhaps it was already dead. But as soon as she held it, the baby opened its eyes. The same eyes that she had envied and hated. They were emerald green with flecks of turquoise. They were her sister's eyes.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you I would have no freakishness in my house, Petunia!" Vernon roared. She noted it was never _their_ house; it was _his_.

"I don't know Vernon. Let's read the letter," she said, coming with the baby as close as possible to the fireplace. Her motherly instincts were fighting with her self-preservation ones. It wouldn't do for that creature to die in her home. What would the neighbors say when they heard a baby died of hypothermia in her living room? She pulled the blanket away from the child's face, took off her sweater, and wrapped it around him. The baby started to stir. She hoped the baby would stay quiet. Otherwise, she would have to bear Vernon's wrath.

"Leave it there," he ordered. Petunia put him on the floor and secured the fireplace screen. It wouldn't do for her sweater to be stained with soot. Vernon tore the envelope and took out the parchment. He handed it to his wife. He did not want to touch anything remotely freakish. She opened it and read.

_Mr. & Mrs. Dursley,_

_Young Harry has been made an orphan. His parents Lily and James were a casualty of our war. They gave their lives to save him. Lord Voldemort murdered them in cold blood. I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Dursley nee Evans. As you are his only blood relatives, I thought it obvious that he should live with you. You will be given a monthly stipend of 5000 sterling pounds (I think that is what they are called). We hope that this will alleviate any financial burdens that housing Harry may give you. Should he need more eventually, just send a letter to the address at the bottom of the scroll. Use the muggle post. There will be terrible consequences if you do not take him in._

_Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

_Warlock in Chief of the Wizengamot_

"Who the hell is that Dumb-door?" Vernon asked, shaking the envelope. Petunia was speechless. Her only sister was dead. She should feel relief because the competition was over. However, she felt a hollowness in her heart that shouldn't be there. She hated her sister. And now, what was she to do? "Petunia, answer me!"

"I think he is the principal of the school _she_ went to," she said shakily.

"Another freak? Is this your sister's son?" he asked, pointing at the baby.

"Yes…" she noted that he hadn't offered condolences of even acknowledge that her sister had been killed. Petunia knew he didn't like Lily, but still. How could he be so cold? Her eyes flooded with unshed tears.

"Get rid of him," Vernon yelled. "I do not want him in my house, growing up with my son, and eating my food!"

Petunia was at a loss. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Vernon loved Dudley and normalcy, but he also loved money.

"But dear, we could use the five thousand pounds a month… You could get that new car. We could get better toys for Dudders. We could remodel the house…"

Vernon was a materialistic pig. He wanted the money, but he didn't want the kid. What a dilemma! But wait, who could know if the kid lived with them or not? The freaks didn't use phones. If that Dumb-door person had left a baby outside in the middle of the coldest night of the year, Vernon doubted he cared much about the brat.

"Let's ask for double. If the freaks agree, we'll keep the mini freak in the cupboard," Vernon said stroking his pudgy chin.

"The cupboard? But Vernon, he's a baby," Petunia said softly.

"Listen to me, you hag. He is not my son. He will never be equal to Dudley. He's a freak. I don't want him polluting my house. If he stays, he stays in the cupboard. He is not to have any toys. I will not spend a dime on him. He will eat leftovers if any. He will earn his keep. You wanted a maid? Well, as soon as he can walk, he will be your maid. You best see that he starts walking as soon as possible!"

"What if he cries at night? If he's there, I won't hear him," she said even softer.

"Who cares? He is a bloody orphan. He needs to learn that no one will be drying his tears or tucking him in. If I ever see you doting on him or treating him like family, there will be hell to pay. Am I understood? He will be called freak, not Harry. If he asks about his parents, you will tell him that his father was a drunk, his mother was a whore, and the drunk beat the whore to death and then killed himself because he was a coward. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," she said, avoiding eye contact. Dudley started crying and lifted his arms to be held by his father, who just patted him twice on the head.

"Keep them quiet. Especially the freak. I am tired and want to sleep undisturbed," Vernon said in a commanding tone.

_Great_, she thought. _Not only am I stuck with this freak, but also, I must sleep on the couch_. She gave her son a pacifier. She bent over to pick the baby up. His eyes were full of tears. He had wrapped his hand around her finger. His hand was still a bit cold. She wondered if he knew his parents were dead. _I will not love this child_; she thought resolutely. The baby seemed to read her mind, and two big tears rolled down his cheeks. He made no sound but immediately let go of her finger. She felt strangely bereft the moment he let go. She shook her head. How long had it been since the baby had eaten? The stupid man who left him didn't specify anything regarding the boy. Was he starting solids? Was he allergic to something? She would not nurse him. She was glad they had milk in the fridge. She warmed up the milk and sat the baby on the high chair. He could already hold up his own head. Dudley couldn't.

Petunia added a bit of sugar and valerian root powder to the milk. She needed to make sure Harr-the freak wouldn't wake up. She fed him, cleaned his gums, changed his nappy, and put him next to Dudley inside the playpen. She went to the cupboard, took out several boxes, did a quick cleaning, and grabbed Vernon's old dog bed. His dog, a rottweiler, had been run over by a car about a year ago. It still smelled like dog, but Petunia was too tired to try to clean it. She wrapped it with a blanket, took the sofa's thick throw and put it on top like a comforter. She placed pillows strategically so Harry couldn't roll over and smother himself. She then felt like her sister was looking at her disapprovingly. She decided to put a warm water bag under the sheets. The child was no longer cold, but he had been outside for a while, and if the baby caught something, her Dudley could too.

When she went back to the playpen to get Harry and bring him to the cupboard, she saw a scene that made her heart constrict. Harry and Dudley were lying down, holding each other close. Harry was emitting a soft golden glow from his scar. Her son was fast asleep. It always took her about an hour to get Dudders to sleep. She carefully picked Harry up and took him to the cupboard. As she put him down and wrapped him with the throw, she noticed he smelled the bed, smiled, and snuggled to it and the warmth of the bottle. Perhaps the child had a dog? As she turned on a small lamp and backed off to close the door, his eyes flew open, and she could have sworn, she saw Lily looking at her accusingly through his eyes from the death. The intensity of the child's stare was such that she felt her eyes tearing up again.

Little Harry was born with a prodigious brain and steadfast intuition he inherited from his mother and with perception and silent strength he inherited from his father. He knew, even then, that his parents were gone. He wanted to be with Pa-foo or Moo-y. Harry took comfort in the fact that his bed smelled similar to them and that it was much warmer than outside. His scar started bleeding again. He wished it would stop hurting, and after a while, it did. He fell asleep dreaming of his uncles coming to get him to take him home. However, it would be years before Harry would see anyone who loved him again. In fact, it would be years before the sweet boy would get to get out of that house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Cupboard**

Emerald eyes shot open with the slamming of a door. The Dursleys were out for church. The little boy was in pain. A spider looked at the boy curiously from the far end of the dark space. Young Harry wished hard for his door to open, and it did. He waited until he couldn't hear their car and got up on shaky legs. His bladder was about to burst. It hurt to pee. A five-year-old boy should never have to wait so many hours to go to the loo. The Dursleys forbade Harry to look them in the eye. He could only talk to them if they talk to him first. Harry was an obedient boy. He tried to do all they asked him to as best as he could, but when you are four, and you have to cook on a stove you can't reach and lift things that are bigger than yours, you tend to have accidents.

Harry went in the half bathroom, which was the only one he could use, and peed. He did not poop. Since he ate so little, his bowel movements were scarce. He took off his shirt off and used a rag he had in his back pocket to clean himself as best as he could. He couldn't see his back, but he was sure he had open wounds there. He went to the kitchen and got a spatula; he wrapped the rag that was now wet with a mixture of water and soap. He started rubbing it everywhere he could reach. It burned, and the soap made the injury sting. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise. The Dursley's didn't like to hear him, so he was practiced in being always quiet. He knew they weren't home, but he was used to the silence.

Harry didn't know his own name. The Dursleys called him Freak. Harry had stopped wondering why after his third birthday. He just thought that Freaks like him didn't deserve a name. Harry looked at his forearms and counted: one, two, three, four, five, seven cigarette burns on the underside of each. Vernon Dursley didn't smoke, but Petunia Dursley did. She had a perverse fascination with seeing Harry in pain. She wasn't as violent as her husband. She was more taunting. After he made any mistake, she would remind him several times a day that she would burn him at night. Harry quickly learn that the dread of what was coming was worse than the actual burn. Harry was used to the kicks, the punches, the mocking, the demeaning names, but he wasn't used to the loneliness.

A couple of streets down, bushy-haired, brown-eyed, now five-year-old Hermione Granger was blowing the candles of her birthday cake with sad tears flowing from her eyes and wishing for a friend. Her parents sighed. Not one kid from her class came to her party, even though they were all invited. Several people said their kids would come, but in the end, they didn't. Her parents, Daniel and Emma Granger couldn't help but feel angry at the other parents. Had they been honest, the Grangers wouldn't have bought so much food and decorations. They had even hired a magician. He still put on the show because he felt bad for the little girl, but it wasn't the same without party goers. Hermione sat out on the porch holding a teddy bear and crying. She thought kindergarten would help her make friends. And yet, she had none. Sitting there, she felt lonely, but she also felt something no one her age should feel. She felt inadequate.

If someone knew a lot about being inadequate, it was _Freak_. He had managed to make lunch and clean up the entire house by the time the Dursleys came back. But Vernon Dursley wasn't happy. The gravy was too salty. Harry tried to explain he followed the recipe. He was not allowed to taste the food he made. But Vernon wasn't listening. He slapped Harry across the face with such strength that he flew across the dining room and into the kitchen. The boy immediately tasted the familiar metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. Harry could hear Dudley laughing in the background. Mrs. Dursley was pale.

"You have reached the end of my patience, _Freak_! Get out of here!" Vernon yelled, kicking Harry once on the stomach. Harry started seeing double. He struggled to breathe. This sobered Dudley up. He realized that his father could kill _Freak_. Dudley wasn't very loving to the child, but they were still family.

"Vernon, there's a snowstorm outside!"

"I don't give a fuck! You can either _throw_ him out or _leave_ with him, Petunia!" Vernon roared shoving her forcefully against the fridge. Dudley whimpered and moved over to help _Freak_.

"What?! No! I'd never leave Dudley!"

Vernon saw Dudley helping Harry stand up and rage blinded him. "You are not to touch that _filth_, Dudley! If either you or your mother moves a muscle to help this trash, I will kick _you_ out too!"

Harry took a shaky breath and pushed himself up as fast as he could on shaky bruised arms. He would not cry in front of them. It only made things worse. He went to the cupboard to pick up his bed and the throw. He knew it was cold outside. As he reached the opening of the cupboard, Vernon, who had run after him, slammed it shut.

"You will not take anything I have bought," Vernon roared. He pushed Harry and pulled out a tattered blanket. "You came to us with this blanket. That is all you are taking with you. Strip!"

"Vernon, no!" Petunia Dursley yelled, hitting her husband on the back of his head with a frying pan as hard as she could. Harry stared in shock. "Dudley, run to my purse, now!" The boy did as told still dazed from seeing his mother fight back. Harry did something he hadn't done in a long time. He looked into Petunia's eyes. She was blurry, as was everything else. Harry needed glasses, and Vernon never thought it was important to buy them. Still, Harry could have sworn she was crying.

"I'm sorry, but it's best if you go, Harry," she said, pulling out the bed and the throw. She knew her husband wouldn't be unconscious for long. Freak looked around puzzled. Looking around, the boy thought, _who is Harry?_ She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a large trash bag. She put in the dog bed, the throw, the blanket, and after getting her purse from Dudley, she put in money. "Look, there are three hundred pounds here. Go to the police, a church, or a hospital. Don't tell them anything about _us_ because they will bring you _back_. Do you understand?"

_Freak_ nodded. She was holding him by the shoulders. While he had no idea what the police, a church, or a hospital were, anything was better than here. Petunia ran to the coat hanger, grabbed Vernon's coat, which was the only one hanging there and wrapped it around Harry.

"Is Harry my name?" he asked, looking into her blurry eyes. She gasped and let out a strangled sob.

"Yes, Harry Potter. Get as far away as you can from here and hide! Now! Go!" she pushed him out of the door. When Vernon woke up, Petunia said he was knocked out by something freakish Harry did. It only cost her two black eyes, a busted lip, and Dudley's first-ever bruised spanking.

As Harry hobbled to the end of the street, he was suddenly appreciative of Vernon's huge coat around him. Without it, he would have already frozen. He realized he was soon going to pass out. His ribs hurt. He didn't know how to find a safe place. It was late at night already, and he couldn't keep walking further. He didn't know any of the neighbors. He wished hard for a friend, anyone who could help him, give him a warm place to stay the night so he could try to heal his injuries. Suddenly, a big black dog approached him. At least, Harry thought it was a dog. Although it was dark and his eyesight was blurry, Harry could sense the dog was angry. It wasn't moving its tail and was growling. But then, Harry knew no more because he collapsed.

The black dog approached the kid and sniffed him. Then, it pulled the boy by the oversized coat into a seemingly empty church across the street. The dog ran back out and pulled the boy's bag into the church as well. This was an incredible feat. The dog was as bony and looked as frail as the boy, but it managed. It had placed the boy by the most secluded space it found: a confessional. The boy was shaking and placed himself in a fetal position inside the booth. The dog wasn't a typical dog. It went to the Altar, jumped to carefully get the candelabra down -as well as the flowers- and pulled Altar cloth to cover the boy. The dog then wrapped its body around the boy and pulled the confessional's curtain close.

Priest Martin Shaw was a good human being. He had become a priest because he wanted to serve. He was young and very attractive. He was 6ft tall, muscular, had short wavy dark brown hair and expressive gray eyes. The priest loved animals and was an advisor for families who had kids that had difficulties of different kinds. He was currently talking to Emma Granger, whose daughter Hermione had fallen asleep after all her crying finally subdued. The priest's heart broke for the Grangers. Hermione was a sweet, smart child. She was always polite and kind to everyone. When her parents told him no one had shown up to her birthday party, the priest felt a pang on his chest. Kids could be very cruel creatures.

As they left his office, which was attached to the church, the priest saw more than heard the curtain to the confessional being pulled closed. The Grangers noticed it as well. Martin motioned for them to stay put. Mrs. Granger put Hermione on a bench, and the little girl began to stir. Sometimes, homeless people would seek refuge in the church, especially when the weather was as horrible as it was today. Mr. Granger motioned to the Altar. Martin saw that the Altar cloth was missing and as he looked at the confessional, he saw a corner of the cloth coming out from under the curtain. Mr. Granger was concerned whoever was behind the curtain could be drunk or high, so he followed the priest slowly. As they approached the confessional, they heard a warning growl. Hermione loved dogs and had a way with them. Before Emma could react, she ran to the confessional and grabbed the curtain without pulling. She knew that dogs didn't like surprise ambushes by strangers. Her father said her name in a warning tone and the dogs growling intensified.

"Hey buddy," Hermione said slowly, motioning for the adults to be quiet. The growling stopped. "My name is Hermione Granger. I am five years old. I _love_ doggies. Please don't bite me. I want to help you. Are you hurt?"

The dog whimpered. Hermione pulled the curtain very slowly and saw a scene that would be forever in her memory. There was a big black dog who looked emaciated and injured, wrapped around a very small and frail-looking boy who was bruised and whose lips were chapped and had dry blood on them. The right side of his face was bruised. One of his eyes was swollen. He had a weird scar on his forehead that was angry red. The dog started whining sadly. Hermione's heart broke for the second time that day. Without hesitation, she took off her glove and reached out with both hands to touch the dog who was shaking and had its tail between its hind legs. Her tiny hand was warm and soft, and the dog closed its eyes and wagged his tail. The adults could barely see the dog. They hadn't seen the battered child. They were in for a shock. Hermione knew that the boy needed help and that her parents and the priest could help him. But she also knew the dog was protecting the boy and wouldn't let go.

"Buddy, you need to let them help _both_ of you…" Hermione begged. The dog wrapped his body more snugly around the boy and looked at her with fear in its eyes. "It's okay. I _promise_ we are not going to keep you apart from him. I don't lie to my friends. Do you want to be my friend?"

The dog wagged its tail and licked Hermione's hands. It loosened its hold on the boy. Hermione looked over her shoulder, "Father Martin, do you have a first aid kit? There is a hurt boy here."

Her parents took strides and were absolutely floored by what they saw. Hermione told them to let the dog smelled their hands. The dog sniffed and gave a shy wag. It licked the boy, but the boy wouldn't move. The dog looked helplessly at the people and stood up to let them maneuver. Hermione had never seen her parents so angry or upset.

"Father Martin, take my keys. I have my medical kit in the car," Daniel said hurriedly.

"We need to warm him up immediately, or we may lose him," Emma pointed out. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her parents assessed the boy. Nothing seemed broken. Dan lifted the boy and was dismayed to realize he was almost weightless. He placed the boy in the pull out sofa bed that Father Martin had in his office. Hermione went over to the phone to call in the emergency.

"999 What's your emergency?"

"Hello, we need paramedics, police, and possibly the NSPCC," Hermione replied without missing a beat. [The National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children]

"Is this a joke, child?" the operator replied. Hermione looked at the phone, completely furious.

"Put on the speaker sweetheart," Emma said, feeling her chest swell with pride. Her baby girl did excellently, but she was sure the operator thought it was a joke.

"Done"

"Hello, this is not a prank. I am Dr. Emma Granger. I am here with my husband Dr. Daniel Granger, and we found a battered child in the confessional of our church…"

Hermione stopped hearing her mother. Her father was warming a bag of saline solution with a pot on the small countertop burner that the priest had to boil water for tea. Father Martin wrapped the boy with some of the thick blankets he kept in his office to hand out to those in need. He then went to start the fire in his office. Hermione had a genius idea. She had read that the best heat for hypothermia was body heat. With the innocence only a child can have, Hermione took off her clothes and carefully cut off the clothes that were still on Harry using her mom's scissors from the kit. She wrapped her body around his and started crying silently as she felt all the bones that were poking out. His body was covered in bruises, cuts, and scabs. Hermione didn't look at his back. She feared that it would be worse. As hugged the boy, he moved slightly.

"Mommy," Hermione said quietly. The three adults looked at her, surprised at how quickly she had undressed and gotten under the covers because none of them saw her move. "He's moving."

"Thank God!" her parents approached the bed.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Daniel asked, puzzled. His daughter was always willing to be kind to others, but she had never seen this poor boy before.

"Body heat," Hermione replied, shrugging without letting the boy go. Her father looked conflicted but nodded.

"The authorities are on their way," Emma said to Hermione. "You will have to let go when they get here. It will probably take a while because of the snowstorm."

The dog wrapped his body around the boy's feet to help warm them. Dan started the warm IV fluid while Emma prepared tea. It took a while for Dan to find a vein. After a while, the boy began to stir. Emma had her hand on his forehead.

"Hey, sweetie," Emma said slowly, trying not to scare the boy. The boy had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She only saw them for half a second because he averted his eyes. "What is your name?"

He didn't reply. Hermione motioned for her mother to sign to the boy. Hermione had a deaf cousin who used sign language. Emma signed, and the boy didn't look up. She noticed he froze and his eyes went wide when he realized someone was holding him. Dan's cellphone rang. The boy looked at the man, startled. _Well, he can hear_, Emma thought. Hermione loosened her hold on the boy, and he turned slowly. He had never been held before, and he felt like it was the most wonderful feeling ever.

"Hi, friend," Hermione said, hesitating at the word friend. But her train of thought froze. The most beautiful eyes were looking into hers.

"F-friend?" the boy asked, his eyes filling with tears. No one had ever been so kind to him.

"Only if you want to," Hermione said, fearing rejection.

"Y-yes, p-please," he replied. He knew he shouldn't look at people's eyes, but hers were like a magnet.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said, pronouncing it slowly.

"M-my n-name is _F-Freak_," Harry replied, breaking eye contact.

You could have heard a pin drop. All the adults were in complete shock.

"Freak is not a name," said a now furious Hermione. "Are you sure that is your name?"

"Y-yes… N-No. S-She said m-my real n-name is H-Harry P-Potter, j-just b-before I-I had t-to leave," he stuttered. Dan was shocked that the child had not complained or tried to remove the IV. Emma thought it was safe for her to talk now.

"Harry, _who_ said that?" she asked, in the sweetest tone she could muster. Harry turned to her but didn't look up.

"I c-can't say," Harry replied. Hermione quickly hugged him tighter. Harry noticed the black dog, and now that he was safer, he felt like there was something familiar about it. The dog went up to Harry's face and licked him. Harry's eyes widened as he smelled the dog.

"P-Pa-foo?" Harry asked with wide eyes. He had recurrent dreams about a black fog named Padfoot.

The adults were mesmerized seeing the dog seemingly nodding at the boy. Hermione seemed confused.

"Police and paramedics, open up!" an officer yelled from outside the office's door.

Father Martin rushed to the door. Emma motioned to Hermione to get dressed. She unwillingly let go of Harry and dressed quicker than her parents had ever seen. Harry started shaking when he saw the police come in. Those people looked scary, and they had sticks they could use to beat him with just like _him_.

"Hermione, please step outside," her father requested pointing to the door.

"No!" she responded vehemently as Harry's breath started hitching. She got back under the covers with Harry. "He needs me."

Dan looked at his wife with wide eyes. Hermione had never defied them like that. Emma motioned at him to leave it alone. They would talk to her about it later. Emma let her husband do most of the talking. The dog was growling softly. Hermione touched Pa-foo's head and told him to be quiet. The dog got quiet. Once the police were done asking questions to the adults, the paramedics requested Harry to stand up. He was shaking like a leaf. Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Harry, we're here with you. They won't _hurt_ you. They want to _help_ you. I will be here the whole time… so will Pa-foo. My mum and dad are kid _doctors_ and that man there is a _priest_…" Hermione said, squeezing his hands.

"W-What is a d-doctor? W-What is a p-p-priest?" Harry whispered.

All the adults were floored. That meant he had never been seen by a doctor or a priest. They didn't trust themselves to come up with a way to explain that wouldn't scare the boy.

Hermione did find a way to explain it."Harry, a doctor is a grown-up who makes the pain of the body go away. A priest is a grown-up who makes the pain of the heart, and the soul go away," she explained, rubbing Harry's back in soothing circles like her mom did to her when she was scared. Her parents looked in awe at her clever, child-friendly explanation.

"We're in a church, sweetheart. You are _safe_ here," Emma said in her most soothing voice.

But Harry took some comfort in the fact that it was a _church_. Mrs. Dursley said he would be _safe_ there. But could he believe any grown-up? Probably not, but he thought he could believe Hermione. He sat up, and Hermione pulled him up to help him stand. She did so slowly, avoiding the IV. The thick blankets fell. The priest had to hold on to a bookcase not to fall on his knees. He held his rosary beads tightly. The police officers gasped. The paramedics stopped moving. The doctors stared in shock. As pediatricians, they had unfortunately seen abused kids, but this boy was the _worst_ case they had ever seen.

Harry stood shaking under the scrutiny of the adults. Hermione had let go of his hands. She was so shocked and so angry that she was also shaking. A couple of glass decorations in the office exploded. This would be one of Hermione's most clear bouts of accidental magic so far. Harry's back was covered in ugly scars, cuts, and bruises. There was dry blood in different parts of his body. His ribs were very noticeable. He was severely underweight. His bones tented his skin. One of his shoulders was higher than the other. When he turned to face them, he never looked up. His face had swelled up. He was also covered in a rainbow of bruises which based by the coloring were not all recent. Harry had reached out to Hermione, who held his hand in both of hers. As the paramedics started checking him and filled forms, the Grangers were communicating to each other silently. That child would never go back to the beasts who had caused this.

"Where does it hurt, Harry?" one paramedic asked. The boy shook his head. "Does it hurt if you move?"

"Harry, tell him!" Hermione whispered encouragingly.

"It h-hurts to b-breathe," Harry said, putting his hand on his ribs.

"We need to x-ray him," said Daniel. "We should scan him head to toes."

"Of course, but the dog can't come in the ambulance doctors," another paramedic replied. The dog cocked his head and barked at the paramedic in annoyance.

"Daniel, stay with Hermione and Pa-Foo. I will go with them. Father, can you come with us?" Emma said in a commanding tone. Daniel looked at her determination and nodded.

"M-Mione? Pa-foo?" Harry said, without looking up. "P-Please d-don't l-leave m-me... I'm scared"

Hermione hugged him, and the dog whimpered. "Can I please go with you, mom? Harry needs me."

Emma nodded uncertainly. Father Martin intervened: "Emma, I can take Pa-foo to your home or keep him here." The dog looked back and forth at the adults. He wagged at the priest for calling him a _him_, not an _it_. Daniel seemed conflicted, but he decided that the priority was Harry's health. Martin had fished out some clothes from a donation box to dress Harry. Emma helped him dress carefully, avoiding his bruises. Harry was teary-eyed again. No one had ever helped him like that.

"Father, here are my keys. Take him to our home," Daniel said. The dog cried a bit.

"Pa-foo, we will bring Harry back, I _promise_. Friends _never_ break promises," she said, offering her hand. The dog gave a happy bark and licked her once after carefully placing his paw on her hand. The officers thought the dog was very well trained, albeit as neglected as the child. Harry bent slowly to hug Pa-foo, who wagged his tail happily.

The Grangers left with Harry, and Father Martin, true to his word, drove Pa-foo to their home. The priest looked for some leftovers he could feed the dog. He put some shredded beef with stock and a bit of boiled rice on a disposable bowl. He warmed it up in the microwave and put it down. The dog licked the priest's hand. Martin filled another disposable bowl with water. Father Martin was really close to the Grangers and had been in their home before. He went to the garage and found Hermione's first crib mattress. He cleaned it with a vacuum and covered it with a blanket. He went back and saw the dog staring at the fireplace. Martin could have sworn the dog was asking him to start a fire, so he did. The priest placed the bed close enough to the fire and placed the protective screen. The dog jumped up and down and licked him again.

"Pa-foo, I'm going to leave you here. Okay? Please don't make a mess," Martin said, ruffling the dog's fur. The priest noticed the old wounds on the dog. "I'll try to take you to the vet tomorrow."

The dog looked scared. Martin laughed. Pa-foo got in the bed that the priest created. The priest grabbed a throw from the Granger's sofa and tucked the dog in. Pa-foo sighed, and Martin quietly left with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Hospital**

The Grangers had to step outside of the exam room once Harry was done answering questions. They gave their report to a nurse who took the forms of admission to do the appropriate paperwork. Daniel engulfed Emma in a tight hug. Both of them cried. They felt nauseous. It was unthinkable for them to hurt a child like this. The boy was malnourished. He had many broken bones, too many for a child. He had even told the social worker that he slept in a cupboard and didn't get to eat often. What broke the Grangers the most was that for some incredible miracle, the child was polite and shy. He would have been right to mistrust authority and even try to hurt the doctors and nurses, but he took all the pain and discomfort with such grace and resignation that made both adults realize that this child's very soul had been battered so much that he was years older than his age suggested. He never complained about the needles, the IV, or the tests. In fact, he barely winced at all.

Emma Granger was counting down the minutes until she could unleash all her hatred for whoever had hurt Harry at the dojo. She needed to release a significant amount of pent up anger. Emma suspected her husband wasn't doing much better. They would probably have to visit the gun range as well. However, they didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was Harry. He had taken all the bloodwork, examinations, and questioning like a champ. But the moment anyone tried to get him to let go of Hermione's hand or make her leave the room, he would start hyperventilating and scratching himself. The social worker told them that given the fact that Harry wouldn't let go of Hermione and she would protest when pulled away from him, it was probably better to keep them together. The Grangers were relieved and happy to foster Harry. _Lord knows he needs to be shown some love after all the hurt he has endured_, Emma thought. Harry still refused to say anything about who had hurt him. The social worker gave them her card. According to the records she found, the boy's parents were dead. So, who had he been with? There didn't seem to be a will to their name. Daniel thanked the social worker and walked her out.

Emma went back to the room. Harry had finally fallen asleep. He was being held by Hermione, who was wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. Emma could have sworn she saw their skin give a slight golden glow for a couple of seconds. She must be too tired. Emma felt a need to hold both kids, but since she didn't want to scare Harry, she turned off the light, took off her shoes, and got in the bed on Hermione's side. Emma became the biggest spoon behind her daughter, who was spooning Harry. Her mom heart had taken a beating. No child should ever live like Harry. She moved carefully and kissed the boy's forehead. Harry smiled in his sleep. Emma then snuggled into her daughter's hair, wrapped her arms around both kids, and promptly fell asleep.

Dan looked in the room, and his heart constricted. He couldn't wake his wife. He went to the nurses' station instead and asked them to let her know that he would go home to look after the dog and get them all clean clothes. The nurses nodded and assured him they would look after them. A couple of them had seen the poor abused child and were heartbroken. The doctors were loved by the staff. Both Dan and Emma were very considerate and respectful. Emma would often bake cookies, cupcakes, or cinnamon buns for the staff. She was a great baker. They also loved little Hermione. Dan felt better with their reassurance. He asked them to page him as soon as his wife woke up. He got into his BMW and sat behind the wheel. He had to take deep breaths. He needed some quality time at the shooting range. Those bastards who had hurt Harry should only hope he wouldn't find them. It was about time he started putting his military training to good use again. He drove carefully. The snowstorm had stopped, but he didn't want any accidents. Emma, Hermione, and Harry needed him… Oh! And Pa-Foo as well. He Dan would have to buy dog food and a leash.

Daniel found a note from Father Martin in the door.

_Dan/Emma,_

_I fed the dog some leftovers. I hope you don't mind. I found your daughter's old mattress and made a makeshift dog bed. I thought you would not like him on your sofa. I started a fire. The dog seemed chilled. I hope the house is not a mess. When I left, Pa-Foo was sleeping, and your home was perfect. I think the dog needs vet care. He seems very underweight. Please let me know what will happen to Harry. I would like to help if I can. I'll be praying for all of you._

_Martin_

Daniel opened the door, slowly bracing himself for the mess he was sure to find. Instead, he found the dog still curled on the bed Martin made with a throw on him. Daniel smiled. Maybe they could keep the dog if he could behave so well. Daniel agreed with Father Martin. The dog needed a bath, probably vaccines, flea medication, and a lot of food. The dog whimpered in his sleep and moved his paws as if he was running. Daniel wondered if dogs had nightmares. He crouched next to the dog and stroked his head. The dog snapped its head up in surprise but started wagging his tail timidly and licked Dan's hand.

"Hey there, buddy," Dan said, stroking the dog's hair again. "Harry will be okay."

The dog started wagging his tail rapidly and gave one happy bark. Dan could swear this dog was not normal. Dan continued, "It will take time and a lot of therapy, but we will help him… Now, I have to get some things for Emma and the kids and go back to the hospital... Do you need to go potty?"

The dog nodded. Dan shook his head. This was absolutely not a regular dog. Dan opened the back door, Pa-Foo ran to the very end of the backyard and did his business. He came right back and cleaned his paws on a small doormat and shook off the bits of snow from his fur before he came in the house. Daniel had his mouth gaping. Pa-Foo licked Dan's hand, who shook his head again, closed the door behind him and went upstairs to get clothes for his girls. He also got a coloring book with crayons, two storybooks, as well as a teddy bear. He had no idea what Harry liked. Probably Harry didn't know either. Dan sighed sadly. He made a vow to himself to show that kid that adults could be trusted, could love, and protect him. Before Dan left, Pa-Foo carefully bit his pant leg and pulled him carefully towards the kitchen. Once they got there, the dog sat in front of the empty water bowl and looked up at Dan expectantly. Dan chuckled. "You are such a smart doggie. Let me fill that up for you."

When Harry woke up, he felt very warm. He could smell Hermione, but there was someone else. One grown-up hand was covering his forehead, and the other one was resting on his chest. The hands felt nice. Any time he was touched by adults at his old house, he would feel pain. This touch was the opposite. He felt warm, and something else he had never felt. It would take a long time for the boy to realize it and accept it, but the new feeling he had was safety. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was safe. He blinked. He still saw blurry shapes. His stomach grumbled. The hand on his chest rubbed little circles.

"Harry, are you awake sweetie?" Emma said lovingly. The boy nodded. Hermione stirred.

"Harry? How are you feeling? Morning mum!"

Harry's stomach grumbled again. Emma got up to get him some food. By the time she was back with breakfast, Daniel was coming in the hospital. He hurriedly put his bags in the sofa outside Harry's room to help Emma with the trays. Harry was coming out of the loo with Hermione's help. He still had the IV in his arm. He looked at the tray longingly but looked away and went to the corner of the room. He crouched slowly and hugged his legs, bracing himself back and forth. Hermione was puzzled. Harry had to be hungry. Why did he walk away from the food?

"Harry," Daniel began slowly. "Wouldn't you rather eat your breakfast up here?"

"Yes, Harry… the floor is cold," Hermione said, offering him a hand. Harry looked up at the tray.

"M-my b-b-breakfast?" Harry said slowly. Thick tears came out of his eyes. Emma couldn't take his expression. She reached him and pulled him up, cradling him against her chest. Harry went stiff for a bit but then relaxed. Daniel took Hermione and the tray outside. Emma started feeding the boy small bites. Harry ate that simple meal of scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice as if it was a delicatessen. However, he couldn't manage more than half the eggs and a few bites of toast. He whispered that he couldn't eat more because his tummy hurt. He winced as if expecting to be hit for saying that. Emma stroked his hair softly. Harry leaned into her touch.

"You don't have to eat anymore if you don't want to, sweetheart. You did a great job, Harry," Emma whispered in his ear. He felt him shake. He was crying silently. She had never seen a child cry like that. It looked as if he was inside a telly and someone had muted it. Emma knew he was probably struggling with being treated with kindness and being complimented. He started tensing up and looking around fearfully "Harry? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"P-P-Pa- Foo?" he asked, his emerald green eyes full of fear.

"Don't worry, Harry. He's okay. He's waiting for you in our home. Dogs can't come inside hospitals unless they are trained…" she said smiling.

"H-home?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, he must be wanting to see you. You need to be a good boy, so you feel better soon, and you can come home with us… Unless you prefer to go with the social worker. She can find another family to take care of you," Emma wanted to keep the boy with them, but she had to be honest and give him the options he had.

"Y-y-y-you w-w-want m-me? W-Why?" the boy was looking at her incredulously. He then whispered, "I'm just a _Freak_" and promptly started crying mutely. It took a lot of Emma's self-control not to break something. This child's spirit was so broken. His heart had been so trampled on that he couldn't believe anyone would like, let alone want him. Emma vowed to all she considered holy that she would love and protect this child forever. She would heal his body and his heart. She would need help with his soul.

"Harry, I don't know who hurt you like this. However, what they did is not okay. It is NOT normal. Parents or grown-ups who are in charge of kids should NEVER hurt them in any way. It is grown-ups duty to protect, to love, to feed, to help, and to educate kids…"

Harry seemed thoughtful and averted his eyes. "They did do those things for _him._"

"For who, darling?"

"D-Dudley, my c-cousin," Harry said slowly.

"Dudley Potter?" she asked, hoping to get more information.

"No, D-Dursley," Harry said. A couple of seconds later, he realized he had said something he shouldn't have and started hyperventilating. The door swung open, and Hermione came rushing in.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked, holding Harry tightly, pressing him against herself and her mother.

"M-M-Mrs. G-Granger?" Harry said, sliding off their embrace shakily. He was pale. "P-Please d-don't say a-anything. S-She said the p-p-police would t-t-take me b-b-back there if they knew w-where I lived"

_That bitch_, Emma thought angrily. She looked over at her husband, who was seething.

"Harry, look at me," Emma said slowly, lifting his chin to have him look in her eyes. Harry looked at her in intervals between staring at her soul with his piercing eyes and looking down in shame and fear. "You are NEVER, EVER, EVER going back there!" Emma felt absolutely confident in this claim. Dan put his hand on her shoulder in silent support. They looked at each other and knew that they would keep the boy safe even if it meant If they had to flee the country. Hermione was holding Harry's hand. He looked up at Emma with raw uncertainty. He was scared. Could he trust them?

"Do you lie?" Harry asked slowly.

"No, Harry. We don't lie," Emma said resolutely kissing the top of his head. He winced and tensed up.

"Harry," Dan said with a soft smile. "We would love to bring you home with us so we can take care of you and… if you want, be like your family."

Hermione was tearing up happily. Harry started breathing hard. He fell to his knees. Hermione crouched and hugged him immediately. He started bracing himself, moving back and forth. "R-r-really?"

Both adults gave him bright, welcoming smiles, and nodded. So did Hermione, even if the question wasn't for her. Harry began crying mutely again, but this time, he looked relieved. Daniel whispered to Emma that the social worker needed to talk to her and was waiting outside. She pulled Harry close by both hands as Hermione wiped her own tears with her sleeve.

"Harry, I have to step outside for a little bit. Okay? Stay here with Daniel and Hermione and rest sweetie," Emma kissed his tiny hands. Harry looked conflicted for a moment then jumped in her arms. Hermione barely caught the IV stand on time. Emma restrained herself from squeezing the boy because his ribs were cracked. She went outside. Dan kept his distance so he wouldn't scare the boy. He was positive most of his abuse was done by a man. The size of the child's bruises was a tell-tale sign.

"Harry, can I put you in bed?" Daniel asked crouching in front of the child but at a reasonable distance as not to impose on him. The child looked like he wanted to start crying again. God knows if he had ever been put into bed or tucked in. Harry nodded timidly and started sucking his thumb. Dan picked him up slowly, trying his best not to hurt him at all. Hermione helped move the IV stand. Once Harry was in bed, Hermione lifted her arms. She wanted to be with Harry. Dan placed her beside the boy and removed her shoes.

"Pumpkin, you need to change later, okay?"

"Yes, daddy," Hermione said, smiling snuggling to Harry's side. The boy seemed much more at ease when she got in bed. Dan could tell the two would be inseparable by the end of the week.

Harry turned to Dan and looked deeply in his eyes for a moment. He seemed to be searching for his very soul. Those emerald eyes looked at him with a look he had only seen on war veterans. The look of someone who is too hurt and tired to resist sleep, but who is holding on to consciousness because they are afraid someone will hurt them if they are not awake. The child was truly shell-shocked. Dan reached out slowly and took Harry's frail and bony hands. The child tensed up for a second.

"Harry, I know you don't trust me yet. That's okay. You have good reasons. Emma and I will earn your trust. Not all adults hurt kids. Some just love and protect them unconditionally without any hidden motives…" Daniel smiled. Harry nodded. He could somehow tell the man was honest. He seemed blurry, but a happy blurry, not an angry red-faced blurry. Harry weakly squeezed the man's hand and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Once Harry had loosened his grip on Dan's hand, he went outside.

"Dr. Granger… I talked to the director, and he is thrilled that you can take the child. As long as you feel good about the arrangement, he can't think of a better couple to place him with."

"Thank you, Ms. Hope. I was wondering if you have any more information on Harry."

"No, sir. Unfortunately, other than a birth certificate, there is no information. There are no medical records, no cited family, nothing. We looked into both family sides. We had no leads until now. Your wife told me what Harry said. I am waiting on any information on Dudley Dursley. I will let you know, as soon as I know," the social worker said, shaking his hand in good-bye.

"Love, were you able to get some clothes for Harry?" Emma asked, hugging her husband.

"Yes, but they will be too big for him until he gains some weight," he replied, squeezing Emma tightly. "It's a miracle that the child isn't violent given his circumstances."

"He called me Mrs. Granger and let me hold him! He's so sweet, Dan! I am just afraid his heart is too broken to be repaired."

"I just put him to bed… I told him we want to earn his trust and that we understand it will be difficult for him to believe we want to take care of him with no hidden agenda. But, love, we must persist. I feel deep in my very bones that we need to help Harry."

"I agree, he refuses to look people in their eyes, but the few times he has… I have felt…"

"Analyzed"

"To my very soul. His eyes look so very sad. I can only imagine everything he has had to endure. I am so glad we can take him home with us," Emma said, smiling into her husband's chest. Dan kissed the top of her head.

"It's a long road, but we'll get there Emma," Dan said with a sigh.

"We will. I'm going to call Father Martin. He must be worried," Emma said, walking to an empty room. Daniel went back into the room and could have sworn he saw a light golden glow on both kids who were holding each other smiling. It was gone in the blink of an eye. Daniel shook his head. It was probably just his tired imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Vet's Office**

Recovery from child abuse is serious business. A child, as neglected as Harry would need years upon years of vigilant care and tons of love and encouragement. Harry had been in the hospital for two weeks so far, and his body was slowly on the mend. It would take time, but it was worth it. Another abused fellow who could sympathize with the kid was Pa-Foo.

Father Martin and Daniel had taken him to a vet the first full day he was at the house. The vet was a gorgeous woman of Latin ascent. Her name was Rosa. Even while wearing her scrubs, everyone could tell she had a beautiful curvy figure. Rosa Gonzalez was 5.7 ft. She had long wavy black hair, expressive eyes with voluminous lashes, framed with thick but shapely eyebrows. Pa-Foo seemed to stand taller as soon as she walked in the room. The two men with him looked at him, amused as the dog sniffed the vet. Pa-Foo acted so much like a human that it was comical.

"Hello there, handsome," she smiled at the dog and crouched in front of him. He immediately tried to kiss her. "No, boy. First, we have to do a check-up and clean you up. You have horrible breath," Rosa said, laughing when the dog put its ears back and laid down in shame. Pa-Foo covered his muzzle with one paw as to keep it closed. "I read he's a stray..." Rosa began in a questioning tone.

Daniel explained how they found him, and Father Martin told Dr. Gonzalez how they felt the dog had been trained and how it was very protective of the abused boy they were trying to help. Rosa decided to test their theory once the dog had been bathed and had gotten a haircut. A couple of hours later, Pa-Foo marched mack looking much better than when he left. He no longer had matted fur. His teeth and ears had been cleaned, his nails had been trimmed. He looked like a handsome, although skinny dog. Pa-Foo looked at Rosa with a reprimand in his eyes.

"Oh, Pa-Foo… I know you must be upset, but you look much better now. Don't you feel better?" she asked. Rosa almost fell off her stool when the dog nodded. She looked at both men in the room and said: "I see what you mean by trained, gentlemen."

The vet started testing commands on Pa-Foo: sit, down, still, come, roll over, wait, jump, play dead, high-five, bark, howl. He did all of them. Although for a moment, Rosa thought he was annoyed by them asking him to do such things. Lastly, just to make sure, Rosa commanded the word kiss. Pa-Foo's tail looked as it would fall off. He stood in his hind legs and licked her cheek. _Finally!_ The dog thought. A while later, Pa-Foo's appreciation for her beauty and smell faded a bit when she had to give him some IV fluids, vaccines, and tests. Rosa ordered him to take regular medicated baths with a stinky medication for his few remaining fleas.

Pa-Foo had made an indignant howl when she said that. However, he was glad. All the fleas were partying hard on his poor body. He was glad when the vet said he could keep eating leftovers as long as his stomach didn't get upset. Pa-Foo didn't particularly enjoy dry dog food. But wet dog food was the worst. He didn't know what was in it, but it certainly wasn't meat. A couple of hours into the first visit, Pa-Foo's canine health was improved. He was no longer dehydrated, and his first bath and haircut had done wonders. Daniel got him a doggie harness, a leash, two bowls, and a couple of chew toys. Pa-Foo was growing anxious. He wanted to see Harry and Hermione. They were such good, kind children.

Pa-Foo's duty was to protect Harry at all costs. He was so surprised when the boy had remembered his name. By the look of neglect the little one had, Pa-Foo wouldn't have been surprised if those bastards had beaten any memories out of him. Albus Dumbledore was ancient, and his flesh was probably old and tough, but Pa-Foot would gladly sacrifice to tear off his limbs for all the damage Harry had to live through. To think he had never been to the doctor to the point where he doesn't know what the word means. The Prince of the Light of the Entire Wizarding World was treated worse than strays on the street. While those stupid authors wrote fake stories about how pampered Harry was, he didn't even know his own name.

Pa-Foo was Harry's animagus godfather Sirius Black. He had performed the Godfather Ritual with the Potters. His own magic would kill him if he ever attempted to willingly hurt his godson. Sirius needed to gain back his strength so he could return to his human form. All the delicious, healthy leftovers from the Grangers were helping a lot. Since they were doctors, and as Pa-Foo understood from going around the house finding certain things, athletes, their diet was healthier than most. They ate lean protein, lots of vegetables and fruits, leafy greens, and the occasional fats. Sirius' favorite dish so far had been Sunday's breakfast which had bacon. It had been years since he had eaten any bacon. Since Mr. Granger was a big softie at heart, Sirius' pleading eyes would always get him second helpings of his favorite foods. Emma was a bit annoyed at Sirius' antics, but he found a way to win her over.

Father Martin had managed to get a doggie door for Pa-Foo and installed it on the back door. This made it easy for Pa-Foo to always do his business outside. Pooping out in the open as a dog was always awful for him. He would go into the tall bushes against the even taller fence and hide to poop. The door allowed him to get fresh air and sunlight when the Grangers were at the hospital. Father Martin turned out to be good at working wood… How _Joseph_ of him, Sirius thought with a smile. Sirius was quickly growing fond of the priest. Martin would come at least once a day to feed him, while the Grangers weren't home. He would give him second helpings, especially since Sirius pretended to pray before he had his food. The first time the man had said out loud, "I must be losing it."

Winning over Mrs. Granger was easy for him. Sirius had been quite the ladies' man in his youth, and he knew how to be the perfect gentleman. He started bringing her fuzzy slippers to the door so she could change into them as soon as she got home. He would carefully pull the chair back for her with his teeth at the dining room table, making sure he didn't damage the wood. She had said she was glad he was such an educated dog. He wouldn't complain when either doctor would brush his fur, trim his nails, or bathe him. He would also lick their hands in gratitude when they were done. He never tried to get on the couches or beds, and most importantly, he never peed or pooped inside the house. The Grangers kept a tidy, clean, beautiful home. Sirius knew they were well-off. However, their decor was not lavish. Everything was top quality, but simple and elegant.

Sirius took to follow the Grangers around and help them as much as he could. On the third week of Harry's stay at the hospital, Daniel brought several things to the house to paint a bedroom. All he bought was for Harry. Sirius was elated to know they were going to keep Harry with them. Who better to care for a child than two loving, compassionate doctors? Sirius made a mental note that he would need to repay them once he had access to his vault at Gringotts and his title. He followed Mr. Granger and helped him out. The bedroom they were going to give Harry had the decoration of a nursery. Sirius wondered if the Grangers had a miscarriage or if it was Hermione's old room. Then he noted it was meant for a boy. It was spacious, well-lit, and had an en-suite bathroom. Sirius went over to the crib to smelled it. Daniel sighed. The crib didn't smell like it had been slept in. Pa-Foo looked at Dan with questioning eyes and tilted his head. Daniel sat in a rocking chair, and Pa-Foo sat in front of him and put his head on Dan's knee in support.

"We lost him, Pa-Foo… Emma and I were expecting a boy. She had a miscarriage in the sixth month. The baby died inside of her, and she had to have labor induced…"

Pa-Foo whined in sympathy. Dan scratched the top of the dog's head.

"You know, pal. I always knew I married a strong woman. But when I saw her push out our dead child… I knew she was the strongest person I ever met. We incinerated the remains and threw them to the ocean. He was going to be called Ajax."

Sirius thought it was a great name. The name of a smart, courageous warrior in Agamemnon's army. The Grangers chose really cool names. Hermione after the daughter of King Menelaus and his wife Helen of Troy. Sirius stood on his hind legs and leaned his head onto Daniel's chest lightly. Then he left towards the kitchen. He wanted to get Dan something. There was a kitchen towel hanging from the fridge's handle. _Excellent! _He bit the towel and pulled hard, opened the door, and grabbed a glass bottle of beer. Sirius almost dropped it. It was so cold. But he persisted, he went around the door and kicked it close with his hind legs like a donkey would. He then put the bottle on the floor, careful not to shake it. Sirius stood on his hind legs again and jumping got the bottle opener magnet from the fridge. He carefully took it and the bottle in his mouth and left. Unbeknownst to him, both Emma and Martin were having tea at the kitchen table looking at him with their mouths hanging open. "Father… Did you see what I see?" a shocked Emma asked. "That dog is NOT normal…" the priest responded, shaking his head.

Daniel had stopped questioning Pa-Foot's abilities after the first week. He was a great smart dog, and they were lucky to have him. However, when the dog left the nursery, he thought Pa-Foo had heard a bad of food opening in the kitchen and was getting a snack. Daniel wiped tears away from his cheeks and right before he stood up, Pa-Foo reappeared, placing a cold bottle and a metal object on his leg. Daniel looked at the gift: a beer and a bottle opener. The dog barked and wagged his tail happily, looking pleased with himself. Dan whispered a confused _thank you_ and went to the ensuite bathroom to wash off the bit of drool on both items. He opened the bottle in the sink, expecting it to be shaken and explode, but it wasn't. It was perfect. _This dog is definitely something else. Emma will not believe me, _Dan thought with a smile. He came out of the bathroom to find a flabbergasted Emma and Martin.

"Did you teach him how to that?" Emma asked, lifting one brow.

"No… he came in and smelled the crib and looked at me like questioning me."

"This dog is very special," Martin said, smiling.

Emma left for the hospital, and Martin offered to help Daniel with the room. With Martin's and Pa-Foo's help, the nursery was turned within that same day into a room fit for a little boy of Harry's age. They put together a blue bed with rails. They even dressed the mattress and placed a flat blanket and a comforter as well as several pillows on top. They even placed a big teddy bear in the center of the bed. Then, Daniel went downstairs for a few bags. They contained clothing, underwear, socks, and shoes. Lastly, they placed a little step so Harry could reach his bathroom's sink.

Additionally, they pasted anti-slipping short strips, a few tub toys, kid toiletries, and an accessory to help children reach the toilet properly. The very last thing they placed was a brand new toothbrush with a case and a kid toothpaste. Harry would be overwhelmed. Sirius had heard Emma cry about the bloody cupboard and quickly learned _that_ was where Harry had lived so far. He would get back at those horrible people. He would make sure they lived to regret ever laying a hand on Harry.

The third week, Pa-Foo was growing restless. He wanted to be with Harry. The Grangers managed to pull some strings and bring him to the hospital once he was bathed, perfumed, and properly attired as a service dog. The married couple had the nurses' cooperation. The service dog act was in case someone they didn't know asked questions. Pa-Foo was absolutely joyful. He could barely sit still in the car. At another time, he would have howled in appreciation at the gorgeousness of the car. The night he met the Grangers, he had been too tired and hurt to notice. Those germans really knew their cars.

Emma warned him to be on his best behavior before he went out of the car and into the hospital. Pa-Foo nodded enthusiastically. The Grangers walked in, and the nurse who was taking care of the kids at the time accompanied them to the room to keep watch. Sirius had to restrain himself from jumping on Harry's bed and licking him all over. The boy was sitting next to Hermione, and she was reading to him. She started reading at four years old. Now that she was five, she could read almost as proficiently as adults, except for long and complex words.

"Pa-Foo!" Harry exclaimed with a big smile. He got off the bed with Hermione's help and kneeled in front of the dog with arms opened. Sirius needed no more encouragement and jumped in his arms. He was elated that Harry was starting to accept and give affection. The Grangers were pleasantly surprised. Harry had been getting better at not flinching at sudden motions or noises, and he would loosen up quicker when being held. Fortunately, the tests and subsequent questionings showed there had not been sexual abuse. Hermione quickly joined the embracing pair, hugging them both. "I m-missed you Pa-Foo!"

Dan and Emma embraced each other and looked down, genuinely touched by the scene. They could only have Pa-Foo there for four hours. In this way, one of them could sneak him out of the hospital while the other could take him back home. Pa-Foo left reassured. Three weeks under diligent and loving care had returned the color to Harry's translucent skin. The boy's eyes were shining. He had actually smiled for the first time since Sirius met him.

The Grangers kept bringing Sirius for visits every other day until the boy left the hospital. The boy was starting to handle a bit more food in his stomach, and it wasn't sitting as badly as before. Harry ate everything with delight once he realized he wasn't being tested and wouldn't be punished. So far, he had even eaten vegetables that kids are usually not fond of without complaints. In addition to the healthy food, Emma had taken to bringing the kids a homemade green smoothie full of vitamins and fiber. While other people would run the smoothies through a strainer to get rid of the pulp, Emma would leave it. This made the smoothies slower to drink, but more beneficial. Lord knows Harry needed all the extra nutritional help he could get.

Hermione would always frown at the green sludge but would take it without complaint because she knew that Harry wouldn't eat it if she wouldn't. So she would pinch her nose to avoid the smell and drink it as quickly as she could. Emma made sure to always add fruits so the taste would be better. Harry's favorite fruits were blueberries, strawberries, bananas, and green apples. Emma could tell because he would always ask for more if the smoothie had those. Hermione loved all fruits. It was the only form of _candy_ allowed in her parents' house. Before they began drinking the smoothies, Dan had asked Harry if he had any favorite fruit and he replied he didn't know. Dan decided he would teach Harry about all food, but especially healthy food. He would take one hour from his rounds and appointments to visit Harry and bring foods for Harry to try. The hospital's nutritionist helped him with the charts and plastic models of fruits, vegetables, and other foods. To Dan's delight, the boy was willing to try all the foods. Luckily he did not have any adverse reactions to any food.

It took a month, many medications, physical therapy, and counseling by a children's psychologist for Harry to leave the hospital. His body was healing fairly quickly with the medical attention, but Sirius knew that it was the Grangers who made the difference. They were truly remarkable people. The fact that he had traits in common with the Potters made Sirius like them even more. Emma was always reading to the kids and by themselves, just like Lily. She had the same kindness and the same forgiving nature. She was also fair and very patient with Harry. Daniel was a big kid at heart like James. However, Dan, unlike James, would act maturely whenever it was necessary without being prompted to do so by his wife. Dan was very loving, but a bit more restrained in his physical affection towards Harry. Still, Sirius thought that was for Harry's own benefit. They had discovered that the main perpetrator of physical abuse had been his uncle.

Right after Harry gave Emma his cousin's full name, she had given it to the social worker and the police. In less than 24 hours, the man had been put in jail until his trial. Petunia had also been incarcerated but under bail. She could not afford it because any money the Dursleys had was under her husband's name, and he hated her. Now that he was in prison, the last thing she had heard was that he would always say to anyone who would listen that he would kill her. Dudley was placed in foster care, which was a harsh reality check for the pampered overweight child. The Grangers were anxious for the trial, so they could testify and give those monsters a piece of their mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Beginning**

Today was the day. Harry was finally leaving the hospital. Hermione held his hand as they walked out. When they reached the nurses' station, Harry stopped.

"N-Nurse J-Jackie?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I-I am l-leaving n-now…" he said in an unsure tone of voice. He had learned that nurses helped cure the body as well. They were really nice. The little boy's body was filled with gratitude.

"I know you are, sweetie," she replied, crouching in front of him, and taking his tiny hands. He didn't flinch. She smiled.

"I j-just w-want t-to say… T-Thank you, all of y-you helped m-me be better."

"Get better," Hermione corrected in a whisper.

"G-Get better. T-Thank you," the boy squeezed the nurse's hands. He timidly asked, "M-May I g-give you a h-hug?"

The nurse's eyes were shining with unshed happy tears. She nodded and gave him a long hug. "We are all going to miss you, Harry. All the nurses pitched it and got you this…"

The nurse took out a medium gift bag. Harry took it with shaky hands. Everyone knew it was probably the first gift he had ever received. He looked up at the Grangers, unsure of what to do.

"Open it, Harry," Dan said, "it's yours."

The gift card had a thick sweater, a gray scarf with a green H, a book, and a stuffed animal. Pa-Foo's heart stopped when he saw it was a Stag. "Thank you!"

The boy gave the nurse another hug and took Hermione's hand again. They walked outside where Father Martin was waiting in the car. Harry's eyes went wide. The Grangers had a beautiful car. Dan got in next to the father, and Pa-Foo got in between the man's legs and laid down. Emma put both kids in safety boosters and sat between them. It was a tight fit, but she didn't mind. After all, it wasn't a long drive. Harry immediately sought her hand, which she took softly. The boy had been starved of affection for so long that now that he had some semblance of normalcy and safety, he was always searching for a loving touch which all Grangers and Pa-Foo were happy to provide.

* * *

Harry was dumbstruck at the sight of the Granger family home. It was a palace. There was a big front yard with two tall lush trees. The driveway was wide enough for two cars. The home didn't have a front porch, but the door and the window frames were blue, and the house was white. The snow was covering the yard and the windowsills in a thin carpet. Hermione jumped out of the car as soon as her mother got her out of the booster to make a snow angel. Harry was too shocked to say or do anything. He couldn't believe he would get to live here with such good people and Pa-Foo.

Mrs. Granger helped Harry down. She offered him her hand, and for the first time, the boy searched for Mr. Granger's hand as well. Pa-Foo was rolling on the snow with Hermione. Even the priest was playing with them. Harry smiled and let out a slow sigh. The doctors looked down and smiled. They said in unison: "Welcome home, Harry."

"I r-really g-get to live h-here f-forever? With a-all of you?" Harry said, looking up with wide eyes.

"Yes, baby, you do," Emma said, pulling him forward. "Come on in, we will show you the house."

* * *

The inside of the house was even prettier than the outside. The living room was spacious. There was a comfy looking sofa, and armchairs that Harry would later discover could recline. In the center of the wall, there was a big fireplace and a small mattress with a warm looking cover. Harry thought happily that maybe that was his. He was so happy he had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from jumping on the mattress and rejoicing in the warmth coming from the crackling fire. There was a black piano on the right side of the fireplace. However, Harry noticed that there was no telly. The boy didn't care. The Dursleys never let him watch anyways. Before Harry got too comfortable, Emma kept walking.

The next room was the kitchen. It was so beautiful. There was a lot of natural light coming in from the windows. All the countertops were black marble, and the cabinets were in beautiful mahogany. There were so many cabinets. It would take Harry a long time to find everything he would need to cook for the Grangers. The boy noted that the fridge did not have a lock. Was it a trap? There was also a big kitchen island in the middle of the room. Next to the fridge, there was a door. Harry was curious about it but thought it best not to ask. Emma noticed him looking and opened the door.

"Here is where we keep the food that doesn't need to be in the fridge. In the center, we have cereals and grains, tea, coffee, and canned food. To the right, we have fruits and vegetables, and to the left, we have snacks."

Harry was looking at everything with wistful eyes but didn't touch anything. He started looking down again.

"Harry," Dan said, ruffling the boy's hair. "We want you to know that everything in this house is yours. If you want a biscuit or fruit, you can just come here, open the door, and get it."

"Oh! Of course! If you are hungry, you can just come here. We usually have breakfast, a mid-morning snack, lunch, then tea, then dinner. But remember what the nutritionist said, you need to eat more food more often so you can grow stronger," Emma added with a smile. Harry nodded but didn't look up. This had to be some kind of test.

"Mrs. G-Granger?"

"Yes, dear?"

"W-Where are y-your a-appliances?"

"You don't need to worry about _that_, honey. Come on so you can see the backyard!"

Dan opened the door, and Pa-Foo was outside anxious to come in. Daniel said in a commanding tone, "Pa-Foo, what do we do when we are covered in snow?" The dog looked embarrassed, shook off the snow from its fur, and sat patiently to be let in. "That's a good boy!" Sirius tail wagged happily of its own accord. He wasn't _trying_ to be happy. Something in his doggie persona just couldn't handle the _joy_ when he was told he was a good boy. It was mortifying.

"Come in, Pa-Foo," Emma said, waving him in. The dog joined them for the rest of the tour. He knew Harry would probably break down when he saw the Granger's generosity. Hermione came in after Father Martin helped her take off her top layer and her Hunter rubber boots and change into fuzzy slippers they kept by the door. She smiled happily when she saw another pair of small slippers. They were Harry's. She rushed into the kitchen to hold Harry's free hand. Martin walked a few steps behind the family. Harry was growing more surprised by the minute. The home was so big and beautiful and clean. They had a library! It was so far, the prettiest room in the house. Harry wanted to learn how to read. All those days hearing Hermione read him stories had him wishing he could read too. They pointed the half baths and bathrooms as well as Hermione's room and Emma and Dan's room. Harry was expecting to see a room for Father Martin. _Maybe he lives in the church_, the boy thought. Or maybe that was the last room they were going to show him.

* * *

"Harry, this is _your_ room. We hope you like it," said Dan with a smile. He stepped aside so everyone could come in. Harry froze. It couldn't be. He looked up to the door and saw a shape like the one in his scarf. "It's an H for Harry!" Hermione had said. His bottom lip started to tremble. His eyes filled with tears. Hermione gave him a light, encouraging push. Harry stepped in. There was a dark blue bed light blue bedding and pillows of different sizes and a teddy bear. The bed had one small table on each side with a lamp and one alarm clock. The bedroom had big windows and a hardwood floor. The curtains were dark blue like the bed. There was a dresser, a mirror, a desk with a chair, and a door. Pa-Foo was touched by the scene. The boy had never had so much.

Harry was crying mutely. He looked around incredulously. His little hands caressed each thing like it was the most precious object on Earth. He grabbed the teddy bear and looked into its eyes for a long time. Then he hugged it to his chest, sat down on the floor, and started rocking himself back and forth while his muted crying shook his body. Pa-Foo curled his body around Harry and rocked with him. All the people in the room wiped their eyes. Hermione hugged Harry and whispered, encouraging words in his ear. It took quite a while for the boy to stop crying. The Grangers had sandwiched the kids and Pa-Foo in a multiple limbs big bear hug. Even Martin joined in.

Once the crying had subdued a bit, Emma pulled Harry up to show him the things in the dresser.

"On the first drawer, there is underwear, pajamas, and socks. On the second drawer, there are t-shirts, shirts, and sweaters. On the third drawer, there are pants and shorts," she said, opening each drawer and showing the boy. Then she pulled him to the door inside the room. It was a big bathroom: _his_ own. Harry started crying again. He had a shower, and a bathtub, and a toilet and even a rubber ducky. She pointed to where _his_ towels were, where _his_ toothbrush was, and where _his_ hamper was. Harry could not believe all those things were his.

"Why w-would you b-buy me all these t-things?" Harry asked with searching eyes.

"Harry, if I may…" Martin said in a questioning voice. At Harry's shrug, he continued. "Emma and Daniel bought all these things because they want you to feel happy, welcome, comfortable, and safe. They would do the same for Hermione"

"B-But she i-is their d-daughter… I'm nobody… A freak" Harry reasoned. The last bit he whispered sadly. "I don't h-have a m-mummy or d-daddy. They said my p-parents were g-good for nothing d-drunks who d-died in a c-car c-crash"

Sirius was incensed. The nerve of those good for nothing filthy monsters! He would get back at them if it was the last thing he did. Lily and James were excellent people and did not deserve to be slandered. No wonder the little boy was so heartbroken!

"Harry, do you know what a godfather and godmother are?" Martin asked sitting crouching in front of Harry, who sat on his chair. _His chair_. Padfoot jumped and barked wagging his tail madly.

"No, sir," Harry replied looking down. It was embarrassing to him how little he knew.

"That's alright. There are your parents and then your godparents. If something happens to your parents, your godparents take care of you until you can take care of yourself. There is a whole rite and a ceremony. Do you know if your parents were of any religion?"

"What is a r-religion?" Harry asked timidly. The priest sighed.

"A religion is a form of belief in God, Harry," Martin said so slowly wondering if the concept was too abstract for the boy. _Did he even _know _about God?_ Martin wondered.

"He e-exists?" asked Harry with questioning eyes.

"I believe so"

"D-Do you b-believe in G-God too?" Harry asked looking at the Grangers.

"We do," Dan replied with a smile.

"Do I h-have to?"

"Why do you ask that, honey?"

"It's just… _T-They_ went to _t-talk_ to _God_ every Sunday…" Harry shuffled in his chair, uncomfortably.

_HYPOCRITES!_ _Cafeteria Christians! Monsters! _Martin's brain yelled. The priest was incensed. Whatever religious rite they attended, he was sure they did not hear a word.

"And?"

"That w-was the d-day I would e-end up _h-hurt_ the most b-because all of them were in the -hhouse" Harry said looking down. Pa-Foo rested his head on Harry's lap and licked his hands. "If _God_ welcomed them in _His_ house… I don't think I like _God_ very much," the boy finished looking away. Images of Harry's battered body flashed in Martin's mind. They had even ruined God for the boy.

"Harry, those people were evil. They _went_ to God's house, but they never _listened_ to him. Matthew 19:14 says 'Let the little children come to me, and do not _hinder_ them, for the kingdom of heaven _belongs_ to such as these,'" Martin said with an encouraging smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, Matthew also says 'Unless you turn and become like children, you will _never_ enter the kingdom of heaven. Whoever _humbles_ himself like this _child_ is the _greatest_ in the kingdom of heaven,'" Martin continued.

"Is M-Matthew God?" Harry asked pensively. He was startled by the chuckles coming from the Grangers.

"No, Harry. But what do you think… Could you give God a chance?"

"Do you like God?"

"I _love_ God. He is a pretty good bloke, once you get to know him."

"Is there only _one_ God? Is _their_ God _your_ God?" Harry asked, still unconvinced.

"Well, humans have worshipped many different gods… Would you like to learn about that?" Martin asked hopeful that he could help the child's soul.

"Mione?" Harry asked, wanting her opinion.

"Can we learn together, Father?" she asked with an adorable pout. Martin nodded.

"Why do people call you _Father_, sir?" Harry asked looking at Hermione with a frown.

"It's like when teachers are called teachers instead of their name," supplied Emma with a smile.

Dan carried on the explanation: "Those who _serve_ God and represent His _authority_, as a teacher, parent and especially a priest, are called that word. Different religions have different names for their teachers or leaders: Father, Rabbi, Imam, Bhikkhu, Pujari, among others."

"I know _nothing_…" Harry whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, that is not true," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "You know your name. You know Pa-Foo and us. You know you are not going back to _them_. You know you live with _us_. You know _many_ foods. You know God _loves_ children. You know _we_ love you, and you know you will stay with us for _good_" Hermione ranted with a confident tone.

"You _l-love_ me?" Harry asked in a fearful and hopeful tone, his eyes full of tears.

"Of course we do!" Emma exclaimed, pulling Harry to her arms. "I love you _so_ much!"

Dan took over and picked Harry into his much larger arms "We love you _lots_, kiddo."

Hermione pulled on her father's pant's leg "But I love him the _mostest_!"

"The _most_," corrected Emma kindly. Dan put the boy down, and Hermione squeezed him hard. Harry's ribs hurt a bit, but he was too elated to complain. Pa-Foo howled something that sounded very close to _I love you_. Everyone laughed. For the first time in his short life, Harry felt loved and wanted. He felt he belonged. His forehead was _itching_. When the Grangers went downstairs for tea, he asked if he could remain. They said yes.

* * *

Harry laid down in his first bed and cried silently until he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was dark outside. He felt a bit scared, but someone had turned on one of the lamps. Harry went to the loo, and as he stepped on the stool to wash his hands, he realized two things. First, his horrible reddish scar seemed to be fading. Perhaps it was the medicines. Second, there was no first aid kit in his bathroom. He wanted to believe he was safe there, but somehow, he still had lingering fears that it was all a dream.

_It doesn't matter_, the boy thought. He was determined to make sure the Grangers wouldn't regret taking him in. He was glad there was an alarm clock on his bedside table. He knew how to use that. He couldn't read, but he remembered where Petunia had placed red dots telling him that was the time he needed to start breakfast. Later, after Martin left and the family had their dinner, Hermione fell asleep reading next to Harry who got up impossibly slowly to avoid waking her. He asked them if he could go to bed in a whisper. They nodded. The boy looked like he _wanted_ something, but was afraid to ask.

"Do you want a hug and a kiss goodnight?" Emma offered, caressing his unkempt hair. Harry nodded enthusiastically. So they hugged him and kissed him goodnight. After this, Harry went back upstairs with Pa-Foo following him. Dan looked at Emma. He just knew the dog would be sleeping with the boy. She nodded. If Pa-Foo was comforting for _her_ boy, the dog could sleep on the bed with Harry for all she cared. Dan went to the living room, took Pa-Foo's bed and throw, and went to Harry's room.

As he went upstairs, he heard Harry whispering: "No, P-Pa-Foo. G-Go away! If I l-let you in h-here, they m-may get a-angry at m-me and kick u-us out." The dog whined dramatically. "Please g-go back!"

Harry looked at Dan because a stair creaked. The boy's eyes went wide in fear, and Pa-Foo turned and growled. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

Harry ran to his bed and cried mutely. "Harry!" Dan exclaimed rushing to him. Pa-Foo barked at him and stood in his way. "Pa-Foo, get out of the way. Harry's scared!"

The dog relented when he saw that Dan was bringing his bed upstairs.

"Harry, please don't be scared. I am not angry," Dan began.

"No?"

"No, buddy. I was just bringing Pa-Foo's bed here. I thought you would want him to be near you," Dan replied, caressing Harry's hair.

"He can stay with me?" Harry asked with incredulity.

"Of course. He is important to you. You are important to him. We want you to feel happy and safe… Would having him here help you feel better?" Dan asked, rubbing Harry's upper back in soothing circles.

"Y-Yes," Harry replied.

"Then that is all I need to know. Harry, if we can do or get you anything to make you feel at home, just tell us, alright?" Dan ruffled the kid's already messy hair. "Do you want me to help you change into your pajamas or would you like me to call Emma?"

"You is ok," Harry replied, sitting up.

* * *

A few minutes later, a much calmer Harry was changed into the softest clothes he had ever worn. And they fit! He didn't have to tie them in place or use a cord. Mr. Granger had put socks on Harry's feet. The night was cold. Then, Daniel removed the decorative pillows and teddy bear and readied the bed. Harry got in and was tucked in bed for the first time in his life. His scar began itching again. Pa-Foo was waiting on his own bed."Harry, we will never kick you out. You are part of our family now," Daniel said smoothing the comforter over the boy. Harry sighed happily.

Emma had brought an asleep Hermione to her room. She changed her expertly without waking her and tucked her in. She went back downstairs to get three hot water bottles with a fluffy animal casing: one for her daughter, one for her son, and one for Pa-Foo. When she saw Harry being tucked in, she came into the room. She sat on the end of the bed, lifted the covers and placed the fluffy bottle close to Harry's feet.

"That's to keep you warm, Harry," she smiled got up and kissed his forehead. She could have sworn the scar was looking faded. _Weird_, she thought but didn't dwell on it. "This one is for you so you don't miss the fireplace, Pa-Foo," she said scratching behind the dog's ears. She put it by his belly and the dog coiled around it. She chuckled and covered him with a throw. "And this one is for us, love."

Dan smiled. "If you need anything at all, Harry, come get us, okay? It doesn't matter the time."

Harry nodded and smiled. They left the door open. The Dursleys would always lock him up. Harry set the alarm clock like Petunia taught him. He would cook a good breakfast for everyone. Apprehension grew as he realized he didn't know what they liked. Perhaps, if they did love him, they would eat what he made even if they didn't like it. Maybe he could even eat with them again. He loved eating with them. They always did thank God for the food _and_ the hands that prepared it. Those hands would be Harry's next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Of Chores and House Rules**

Harry's eyes shot open the moment the alarm clock gave its first ring. He turned it off and looked at Pa-Foo. He was still asleep. Harry put on his fuzzy slippers and went to the loo. He marveled at the fact that he could use the toilet and wash his hands and face whenever he wanted. He dried his hands on the hand towel as Emma had told him to. Then, he meticulously cleaned any water that had splattered the sink and mirror. The boy grabbed his stepping stool from the bathroom and went left. He hadn't seen one in the kitchen. _How odd… How am I supposed to cook if I can't reach the stove?_ He thought. Harry went down very quietly. Since he knew one stair creaked, he avoided the steps by going down the rail base. He walked briskly but carefully. He didn't know the house that well, and he really did not want to break anything.

He started opening all the cabinets. For a second, he thought the fridge wouldn't open when he pulled the door, but it did. He took out bacon, butter, and milk. The eggs, oranges, and bread were in the pantry. Soon enough, he had a toaster, a coffee maker, a juicer, spatulas, a bowl, a pan, oil, salt, and all the ingredients laid on the counter. It took him a while to understand how the stove worked. This one was fancier than the Dursley's, and it didn't have an open flame. Harry liked that. He had gotten burned many times before. He even found an apron small enough for him to wear. It had pretty flowers. It was probably Hermione's. Harry hoped she wouldn't mind.

Twenty minutes later, the house smelled of a wonderful home-cooked meal. There were fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, buttered toast, coffee, tea, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Harry decided to make three drinks because he didn't know what the Grangers liked.

* * *

Upstairs, a cozy married couple woke up in each other's arms at the sound of their alarm. They put on their fuzzy slippers, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, put on their house robes, and opened the door to get breakfast started. Except, it smelled like breakfast was ready. They looked at each other in confusion. Father Martin was always welcome, but he didn't have keys. Hermione didn't have a clue as to how to turn on a stove, let alone cook. _Harry!_ They rushed downstairs. Both were scared the boy had burned or cut himself. So many things could go wrong in the kitchen. It was not safe for a child.

Harry was putting the last plate, coffee cup, juice glass, and cutlery set in the kitchen table. He had even put on placemats and napkins. The Grangers were in the kitchen looking at Harry in absolute shock. How could such a small child do all of this on his own? They felt horrible that he had gone through the trouble. He was in their care. He was a child. Before the Grangers could say anything, a black blur dashed past them and jumped towards Harry, licking his face all over.

Pa-Foo had a scary awakening. When the smell of bacon woke him up, he had looked at his godson's bed and panicked. Where was Harry? How did he miss him getting out of bed? Focusing his canine instinct that wanted to find the bacon, he smelled the air for Harry and rushed downstairs. He had to veer to avoid crashing into the Grangers. Sirius realized something was happening. Harry was stiff and didn't hug him back. He was frozen in place looking at the Grangers as if expecting they would blow up in anger. Sirius looked at the shocked adults, and then at the scared boy and his head tilted in confusion.

"Good morning, Harry…" Emma said in a neutral tone.

"What is all this, Harry?" Daniel asked, pointing at the table.

"B-B-Breakfast?" Harry offered with a wince still expecting to be treated roughly.

"Yes, dear. But why did you make this?" Emma asked, coming forward to sit at the table and hold the boy's hands.

"Rather, how do you know how to make this?" Dan asked, ruffling Harry's messy hair.

"I a-a-always c-cook b-breakfast," Harry said shrugging and looking down.

The husband and wife looked at one another in shock.

"When did you first start making breakfast, honey?" Emma said, squeezing Harry's hands.

"When I could stand properly," he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"And how old were you?" Daniel asked, trying to conceal the fury in his voice.

The boy held up three tiny fingers. Emma gasped. Dan got up, excused himself, and left abruptly. Harry thought they hated the breakfast he made. Tears came out of his eyes before he could stop them. Emma pulled him up to her lap.

"It's okay, honey. You are _not_ in trouble. We _love_ that you thought about us, but we don't _ever_ want you to do dangerous things like cooking," Emma said, soothing the boy. He looked crestfallen. "You could get cut or burned."

"B-But I l-like c-c-cooking," Harry whispered.

"And I think that is _wonderful_, dear. I just want you to know that you don't _ever_ have to cook. It is not an _obligation_. If you like cooking, then you need to have an adult there to do _dangerous_ things for you and prevent accidents. Do you understand, Harry? We just don't want you to get _hurt_," Emma said, hugging the boy.

"But d-d-do you think my f-food is okay?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Let me see," Emma said, grabbing a fork. Holy Mother of God! These scrambled eggs were the best she ever had. "It's delicious, honey."

Harry was happy to hear this, but Mr. Granger had seemed so angry that Harry doubted his standing. The doctor had never been violent towards him, not even mean. But today, he looked like he wanted to break something. "Mrs. Granger? Is Mr. Granger mad at me?"

"No, Harry. He's mad at the _people_ who _hurt_ you and made you cook for them. He left because he needed time to calm down. Dan is a wonderful man, but _injustice_ makes him lose his temper. Don't fear him, he would never lay a hand on you any more than he would on Hermione or me." Harry nodded. Mr. Granger was very loving to his wife and daughter, even towards him.

Harry knew that there is no such thing as a perfect person. Father Martin was very formal and rarely smiled. However, he was kind and knowledgeable. Mr. Granger would isolate himself when angry. And his anger was the ugly kind. Mrs. Granger's attentions overwhelmed Harry. Going from neglected to pampered was _not_ an easy transition. Harry had no idea that the Grangers had lost a son, and that was why she acted that way. Hermione was a wonderful, loving, friendly girl, but she could be very bossy and downright mean when she was correcting or debating someone. She always wanted to be right, and when she was proved wrong, she would be moody for hours. She had her own self-worth issues. The Grangers had moved to this area a bit less than a year ago. In that time, Hermione hadn't been able to make one friend until Harry. She was constantly bullied and belittled by the mean kids in her classroom because of her need to be the smartest and get things right all the time.

Harry was very insecure. He was scared of things that would be considered absurd. He always felt like what he did was wrong. Until he met the Grangers, no one had ever said anything nice, loving, or encouraging to him. The boy felt the need to prove that he was grateful, that he wasn't a waste of time and money, that they wouldn't regret giving him a chance. The impact abuse has in the earliest years of a persons life is deep and difficult to understand for those who have not been abused.

* * *

The hospital's psychologist had been really clear to the Grangers. The physical issues would resolve in time, but the psychological and mental effects would last for years. She told them they could expect things such as anxiety, depression, low self-esteem, disassociation, difficulty with making and keeping relationships, withdrawing, experiencing flashbacks, being hypervigilant, and persisting fears. He would need therapy long-term. The Grangers agreed. They knew the benefits of therapy.

While some people would think the doctors were a perfect couple, they were not. There is no such thing. At the beginning of their marriage, they had decided to put a hold on having children. They were in the middle of their residency. Eventually, once they became attending physicians, they decided it was time to get pregnant. Their fertility road was long and challenging. There were several early miscarriages. There were many fights for their share of guilt. There was even frustrated screaming. Their bodies seemed to be incompatible with each other to generate and then sustain a viable pregnancy.

All the injectable hormones, the prenatal vitamins, the attempts to lower stress and work hours left Emma Granger extremely prone to blowing up in her husband's face about inane things which were never a problem before. When they finally conceived, Emma had a very difficult pregnancy. There were so many issues for the couple. They started rethinking even their decision to have children. Daniel and Emma married absolutely in love with each other, and they really thought their goals and objectives were well aligned. It was their local pries back then who suggested couple's therapy. They went in with significant hesitation but agreed to give it a real chance. They put in the work, went to the sessions, did the assignments, and slowly but surely, communication improved and they started to remember the reasons they fell in love with each other and decided to marry and eventually have children.

Daniel had been really scared that in one hormonally fueled discussion during the pregnancy, Emma would ask him to move out or, heaven forbid, a divorce. Seeing all the efforts she was making with the injectables, the testing, the vitamins, the yoga, the working fewer hours, made him realize that he was a very lucky man to have a fighter in his partner in life. He was still frustrated that there wasn't much he could do to make things easier for her. During the sixth month of the pregnancy, his wife had started bleeding and their Ob-Gyn prescribed bed rest for the rest of the gestation. He decided to cut some of his billable hours to be with her more. They had been able to save sufficiently in the previous years. He would make sure he could be with her at least half the morning or half the afternoon. He got her all the strange foods she wanted and tried to do things the way she wanted him to. He wanted to hover over her and avoid the minimum amounts of physical effort on her part.

Emma struggled to accept her husband's hovering. She had been raised to be an independent woman. This was the main reason that being married was _difficult_ for her. She was used to making decisions on her own, fixing things her way, buying things according to her taste, and not once consider others, particularly in her medical decisions. When she was studying to become a doctor, she had seriously considered _never_ having children. When she met Dan, everything she had thought about relationships became irrelevant. He was brilliant and serious but funny. He was a perfect gentleman, but he was a bit shy. It had taken two years for him to actually ask her out on a date. Yet, from that first date on, they had been almost inseparable. With her difficulty getting pregnant, the following disappointments, and at last a very trying pregnancy, Emma knew their relationship was in jeopardy. They were at each other's throats often and were growing distant.

She had never been a fan of the concept of therapy. But she had to admit that writing things down instead of talking or arguing about them was helping. Each of them would have to take a while, sit down, read what the other wrote, and then, they would talk about it calmly once they had a chance to process it. This lessened their petty fights. Emma knew from his letters to her that her husband was trying hard to please her, to be a comfort for her, to support her the way she wanted to, and this made her change the way she viewed him.

By the time her delivery date came up, the Grangers were a more mature couple. They were still in love, but the way they saw each other changed for the better. For some couples, once the rose-colored glasses fall or break, the relationship is over. For the Grangers, seeing the flaws in each other and working towards _change_ where they could and _acceptance_ of their partner where they couldn't was a turning point. They still had arguments every once in a while, but they were able to diffuse most situations. Both had agreed to keep a worries and successes journal to exchange at night before bed. This would keep them up to date with each other's day, and they would always have topics of conversation. It was a bit tiring to write those things down, but they had discovered that writing and reading was a lot better for them than arguing orally, where you listen to reply and not to _understand_.

Additionally, they discovered things to help them deal with stress and anger. Both grew up practicing martial arts but had stopped at the university. They had decided to practice again as soon as Emma felt better from her confinement. Daniel had grown up in a rural area and learned to hunt as a teenager with his father. He had always liked guns, rifles, and knives. He had kept the hobby and would regularly visit a shooting range. It helped keep him calm.

The birthing process was quicker than expected. Hermione was born a healthy and strong baby with powerful lungs. She had her mother's eyes and her father's smile. She would have them wrapped around her pinky finger in no time. As Hermione grew, she quickly started showing signs of being a prodigy at almost everything she did. Her parents were proud, but they worried that she often forgot how to be a kid, let loose, and have fun. It was really sad for them when they started taking her on playdates, and no friendships were formed. In fact, she would often come home with red-rimmed eyes. After a few tries, playdates stopped. Hermione wanted to learn ballet. She still didn't make any real friends her age there, but she was part of a group and loved her teacher.

It was after one frustrating practice at home that Hermione had her first bout of accidental magic, significant enough to be noticed, occurred. She was trying to land a jump and couldn't get it right. Eventually, her magic had helped her float for a few seconds so she could land properly. As the years passed, the Grangers saw many different manifestations that could not be explained, and they went to many "_experts_" who only wanted to turn Hermione into a test subject and line their pockets. Eventually, they had found an open-minded priest who told them to see this phenomenon as a _gift_ from God. They had chosen to agree. Dwelling on things that cannot be fixed or understood was a recipe for madness.

* * *

While Harry, Hermione, and Pa-Foo were having breakfast, Emma went to her husband's garage basement. Only the two of them had access to the door. Inside was Mr. Granger's fortress of calming down. He had his guns, rifles, knives and other hunting equipment down there. He also had a large punching back which he was trying to tear apart at the moment. Emma winced when she noticed that he wasn't wearing boxing gloves as he usually would.

"Daniel?" she asked stepping into the room slowly.

"What (panting) is (panting) it?" he said as he continued to hit the bag.

"Harry was scared of you earlier…" she said, hoping to get his attention. She did. He immediately stopped and grabbed the bad to stop its swinging.

"What?! Why?!"

"Dan, love… Harry comes from a horrible environment. To him, you storming off is scary. I think you are the _first_ good male adult role model in his life," Emma said softly grabbing a first aid kit and cleaning her husband's knuckles. Daniel looked like he was about to defend himself, so she went on, "I know you were trying to avoid blowing up and scaring him _more_ but remember what the psychologist said. Harry needs evident and constant _reassurance_ that he is not doing the _wrong_ thing. He is in constant _fear_ that we will start _hurting_ him or kick him out… He cooked breakfast for us because he thought he was _supposed_ to, as he was when he lived with those _people_."

"I know, love… I just… It angers me so much to see what they have done to him. But I see what you mean. He was just doing what he thought would keep him in our good graces. Poor boy… How was breakfast by the way?"

"Dan, that boy is gifted in the kitchen! That was the best breakfast I have had in… ever! The eggs were so fluffy, the bacon was just crisp enough without burned bits, the toast was great, even the coffee and the orange juice, which he made from scratch I might add were absolutely delicious!"

"Did Pa-Foo eat my share?" he asked with a pout. She shook her head, smiling. Harry made more than enough. "I am going to talk to him and explain. Also, I will apologize. He needs to know that we do not expect perfection or -heaven forbid- submission. I want him to know that all we want is for him to be happy here. I don't like the idea of him feeling like he needs to walk on eggshells around me."

"I am sure he will feel much better once you talk… And Dan, listen to his voice but also his body language, okay?" she said, closing the first aid kit and kissing her husband lightly. "He starts making himself smaller and tensing up. He will look down if he feels like he did something wrong."

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, Harry and Hermione were doing the dishes. Pa-Foo was in the backyard.

"Harry? Emma says your breakfast is delicious. I'm sorry I missed it!" Dan said with a smile.

"Your p-plate is in the m-microwave, s-sir," Harry replied without looking at him. Dan cleared his throat, Hermione looked at him and knew she should go. Emma took over dish duty while Dan talked to Harry.

"Harry, I owe you an apology," Dan said while the food was heating up.

"N-No, sir," Harry said looking down.

"Listen, I have not been mad at you once since we met," Daniel said, gently pulling Harry towards the kitchen table to sit across from him.

"I t-thought y-you were m-mad that I d-didn't make the right kind of b-breakfast…" Harry trailed off, making himself even smaller on his chair.

"Heavens, no. I was angry, but not at you. It is not normal for children to be forced to cook. I was angry that since _they_ made you cook you obviously thought we would too." Daniel was ashamed.

"Oh!... It's o-okay. B-But Mr.G-Granger… Then what s-should I d-do?" Harry asked, looking up again.

"What do you mean?" Daniel frowned in confusion. Emma brought him the warmed plate.

"A-Around the h-house…"

"Chores?" offered Emma. "You want to know what your chores are?"

The boy nodded rapidly. Dan looked at Emma. He was lost. Hermione would just pick up after herself, but it wasn't technically a chore. She learned to be organized because they were. Emma smiled. She knew just what to tell the boy. Dan started eating the mouthwatering meal.

"Well, we would like you to do what Hermione does. Is that alright?"

"Yes. W-What do I have to d-do?" asked Harry. He looked ready to start.

"First of all, you need to make _your_ bed every day. Then, you need to put any of _your_ dirty clothes in the hamper you have in the bathroom. Also, you should always pick up _your_ toys. You can help set the table and do the dishes every once in a while. Oh! And you and Hermione need to care for Pa-Foo. Play with him, brush him, feed him, and bathe him… That's it"

"Only t-that?" Harry asked with wide eyes. _That's nothing!_ He thought.

"That is _more_ than enough," said Dan between bites. "This meal _absolutely_ wonderful, Harry! Thank you!"

"You are w-welcome… Mr. and Mrs. Granger… W-Will you get m-mad at me if I c-cook?"

"Honey, no, we wouldn't, but the kitchen is _dangerous_…" Emma began. Harry's crestfallen look made her maneuver. "How about this? You can help Dan and I cook. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Harry nodded happily. "Do you h-have any h-house _rules_?"

Both adults thought for a moment.

"Well… We want everyone to treat each other with _respect_. That means no hurting people's feelings OR bodies. Also, no yelling and no name-calling. If you want to use something that belongs to someone else, _ask_ them first."

"When a door is closed, _knock_ before you come in. Like Emma said before, pick up after yourself. Oh, and you should _apologize_ and make amends when you do something wrong."

"L-like you d-did?" Harry asked. He liked that did things the way he wanted you to. Vernon would want _you_ to do as he _said_, even when _he_ did the opposite.

"Yes, champ. Like I did," replied Mr. Granger with a smile.

"Honey, something else that is _very_ important to us is that you be honest. Tell the _truth_, always," she said, holding one of his hands in hers.

"E-Even if you w-won't _like_ it?" Harry asked, looking down.

"Yes, baby. _Even_ if we won't like it. Okay?"

"Okay"

"And last, but definitely not least, we like hygiene," before Harry could ask, Daniel continued "that means you need to wash your hands before you eat, after you use the loo, and after you play with Pa-Foo. You need to brush your teeth after every meal and to shower or take a bath every day."

"What do you think, honey? Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger, can I read like Hermione?"

"Of course, Harry"

"We can teach you how to read and write."

"Really?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Harry. We will start this weekend. Now go outside and play"

"But the dishes?"

"I can finish them. But put on a coat, it's _cold_ outside, and we don't want you to get _sick_."

Harry nodded. Their concern for him touched him deeply. He did as they said. Pa-Foo and Hermione were making a snowman.

And so, for the next month, the Grangers took baby steps every day to help Harry integrate into their family. Both the boy and Pa-Foo were doing much better. They had gained weight, their bones weren't sticking out anymore. They seemed calmer and happier. Both were inseparable among themselves and Hermione. Pa-Foo was getting strong enough to morph without a wand. He was just trying to find the right way to do so without ending with a bullet or a knife going through him. Sirius knew that Dan Granger was not a violent man. However, he also knew that -if necessary- the doctor would skin him alive to protect his family. Emma was a sweet woman, but Sirius had seen her training in the backyard. She was a _black_ belt. Sirius remembered Lily saying that out of the colors in karate, _that_ one meant they could kill you. He had some thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! A review said that they don't like that Harry likes cooking because it was something he was forced to do. Many people are forced to do things, especially as children, that they may not have chosen themselves but ended up liking them. I was forced to take piano lessons as a five-year-old. I didn't like it at first, but as I got better at it, I learned to love it. Someone left a suggestion about Sirius' reveal. I had already written this but was surprised to see that great minds think alike 😊 Thank you for reading. I have been a bit overwhelmed with the kind comments, follows, and favorites. -Lux

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Peculiar Dogfather**

Sirius Black never thought that he would live to regret his decision of becoming an animagus. Today he did. The day had started well enough. Emma had woken up extra early to go out for a jog and took him with her. He couldn't help his doggie self from getting ridiculously happy when she showed him the leash. How mortifying. He was even salivating in anticipation of all the smells, the wind in his fur. The only thing he didn't like was that he had to pace himself to Emma, and now that he was much healthier, the dog within had a lot more speed and endurance. Luckily the snow was almost gone now, and Emma had stopped putting shoes on his paws. They were dreadful. He understood she was trying to prevent his paws from getting burnt with the cold sidewalk.

There weren't many dogs in their neighborhood, and the few who lived there steered clear from Sirius. To them, he was weird. He smelled like equal parts human and dog and acted weirdly when it came time to relieve himself. Regular dogs would just lift their paw and mark their territory. Sirius would always find a lonely bush and hide to do his business. When they came back from the jog, everyone else was having breakfast. Sirius' stomach rumbled. He was starving. Today he got lucky. The Grangers had decided to cook him human food but especially for him. It was healthy but didn't have much flavor. This morning, however, he even got some bits of bacon from Hermione.

During Sunday morning, Father Martin stopped by after mass. Sirius really liked him. He always gave him human treats like cookies or chips. Sometimes he would give him raw baby carrots or apple. The dog had grown fond of him. He considered Martin a friend. But this morning Pa-Foo had to reconsider. Hermione and Harry were putting a puzzle together in the porch. Sirius was proud because with each passing day, Harry's stutter was slowly receding and he was less jumpy. Sirius had been with the kids but went to the kitchen to do puppy eyes. He could smell the croissants that the adults were having from the porch, and they smelled heavenly. Emma was a wonderful baker and croissants were Sirius' favorites.

As he got close, he heard Father Martin tell the Grangers that there was a castration campaign at the local vet. _Bloody hell! _Sirius thought. There were very few things that Sirius would _not_ do for his godson. Having his doggie balls surgically removed was one of those. He was _terrified_. He had to morph back! The problem is that he didn't want to do it abruptly. _The kids!_ He thought. He needed to morph just in front of the kids first and then have them talk to the Grangers. It was a risky plan, but Dan and Emma weren't the types to think children were nonsensical just because they were children. Sirius forgot all about the croissants. He had to think things through.

* * *

The Grangers had come to an agreement to help Harry transition. Daniel would work from 7 am to 1 pm. Emma would work from 1 pm to 6 pm. The only time the kids were really alone was from 12 to around 1.40 pm while both parents were commuting. Sirius had to make the most out of it. The moment of truth came sooner than the dogfather expected. He knew that Daniel would always take longer to come home on the 15th and the 30th day of the month. The doctor would stop to get groceries in his way home. That bought Pa-Foo an extra hour to explain things to the kids. Today was the 15th.

As soon as he heard that Dan's car was far enough, he started with his plan. He ran around unplugging all phones and closing the doors. It took a while to lock the doors with his paws. The man suddenly had a deep appreciation for his functioning human thumbs and wrists. Then, he went to the living room and started howling loudly. He was trying to howl something that sounded like Harry. Soon enough, the kids came downstairs, asking him to stop. The neighbors could get upset.

"Pa-Foo, stop!" Harry said. Hermione shooed him.

Sirius gently bit Harry's t-shirt and pulled him to sit on the sofa. He then did the same with Hermione. Both kids looked puzzled. He had decided to try two different routes. When the Grangers decided to start teaching Harry how to read and write, they had bought ABC blocks to teach Harry the letters while playing games. Sirius quickly ran and got all the letters he needed. The kids looked at each other completely puzzled. Pa-Foo was not a normal dog, but dogs couldn't read, right?

Hermione got up with Harry. Pa-Foo placed the letters to form a simple phrase:

"I am not a dog," Hermione read. She looked at the dog in front of her, at the blocks, and then at a stunned Harry with a frown. "Pa-Foo?"

He barked, nodding his head. Hermione was confused. "But you _are_ a dog."

He moved his head from left to right. "No? Then, _what_ are you?"

Sirius brought more blocks and removed others. Hermione read: "I am a man"

Hermione's eyes went wide. That was _impossible_. Or was it? Some princes were turned to _frogs_ by mean witches. Maybe that was what happened to this doggie. "Did someone put a _spell_ on you?"

Sirius knew the kid was very intelligent, but he was not expecting _this_. He nodded enthusiastically. Harry asked, "Are you Pa-Foo?"

The dog ran again, moving letters around and pulling others out of the toy box. Hermione read, "Padfoot?"

He nodded quickly again.

* * *

Harry had a flashback to the same dog licking his baby hands in his crib. He heard two voices:

"Padfoot! Stop drooling all over Harry!" a male voice said cheerily.

"Sirius Black! If my son gets any fleas in his bed, I will nutter you!" an amused female voice added.

* * *

"I am Sirius Black" read Hermione. She seemed to be thinking for a moment. She gasped and pulled Harry up from the sofa where he was sitting in a daze. Unbeknownst to Sirius, he had appeared as a dangerous criminal in muggle newspapers and news shows. "Harry! He's a criminal!"

_What the bloody hell!?_ Thought Sirius.

"W-What?!"

Sirius had originally planned to go through the basics with just the blocks. But with this development, he thought it was better to rip off the band-aid as they said. Both kids were stunned when their dog transformed into a disheveled man with long hair and a beard, wearing tattered clothing. Sirius tried to smile in a nonthreatening way. Several things happened at the same time. Harry moved in front of Hermione to shield her with his body, and the little girl threw a vase that was on the side table at Sirius. The man barely had a chance to jump out of the way, and before he could say anything, the kids were screaming for help and running trying to get away from him. _So much for subtlety_, Sirius thought.

He ran after them and put his hand around their faces to cover their mouths. If the neighbors called the muggle police, things would get ugly quickly. The kids would make the Grangers proud. As soon as he covered their mouths, both kids bit him hard. He let go, but wandlessly silenced them.

"Harry! Hermione! Wait!"

Harry again wrapped his body around Hermione. The kids were trying to scream, and when they realized they couldn't, they looked angrily at him and started backing away quickly in fear that he would attack them.

"I will undo the _spell_ so you can talk, but _promise_ you won't scream. I'm Pa-Foo. Well, actually my nickname is _Padfoot_. When Harry was a baby, he still couldn't pronounce some sounds and that is why he calls me Pa-Foo. _Please_ listen to me. Harry, I am your godfather; that is why you remembered my name when you saw me on the street that night…"

The kids' expressions were comical. They went through anger, disbelief, to more shock and surprise.

"Will you _please_ not scream? I do not want to hurt _either_ of you. Harry, Hermione, I have been your _dog_ for almost three months now. You _know_ me. I am _not_ dangerous."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. It seems they were having a silent conversation like the ones Lily and James Potter would have. They looked back at him and nodded slowly. He lifted the silencing charm. Both kids asked simultaneously.

"Who are you?"

"I will answer all your questions but let us sit down to talk, alright?" Sirius offered, backing away from them slowly. And so, Sirius did just that. They all sat down in the living room.

"My name is Sirius Black. I was best friends with your parents, Harry. We were _so_ close that they asked me to be your godfather. That means that when they died, I was supposed to take care of you."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "W-What were my p-parents' names?"

"Lily Jade Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter."

Harry looked surprised but happy. Any information he could get from his parents was a treasure for him. Hermione wasn't as touched by this and took over the questioning.

"Wait, then why did he have to live with those _bad_ _people_ if you were _alive_?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. Clearly, she couldn't comprehend any motive other than death to abandon a child.

"The story those _people_ told Harry about his parents was a _lie_. James and Lily were two of the brightest, most incredible, and hardworking people I ever met. They were NOT _drunks_, and they did NOT _die_ in a car accident!" Sirius exclaimed. He took a deep breath.

Harry whispered, "Then, h-how _did_ they d-die?"

"Harry, they didn't just _die_. They were _killed_ by an _evil_ man. They managed to save _your_ life, but not their own." Sirius really would have preferred to tell the Grangers first. Now, if they wanted to use him as a punching bag, he'd let them. No parent wants their child to have to talk about such things at that age with a stranger.

"_Killed_ how? What do you mean _save_ Harry?" Hermione fired quickly. She grabbed Harry's hand as a show of support. His hand was clammy and trembling.

"The first thing you need to know, kids, is that magic is _real_," before Hermione could ask more questions, Sirius continued. "I trained to be able to become an animagus. That is why I can morph into a dog. I wasn't able to morph until now because I was sick and weak. I also didn't have my _wand_. Now that I am healthier, I was able to transform _without_ it. Remember before, when you tried to speak, but no words came out?" both kids nodded. "That is a spell called Silencio, which essentially means quiet."

"A wand like the magic wands of magicians? Like when they pull rabbits out of hats?" Hermione asked with a doubtful look.

"Yes! Well, no. It's similar, but not the same. A wand is an instrument to channel and control magic. Wizards and witches can do magic without a wand if they train to do so," Sirius explained. He was glad Hermione was so smart and mature for her age.

"What happened to your wand?" Hermione was very curious and he expected the questioning, but Harry's teary-eyed question cut him like a knife.

"W-Why d-did you l-leave me with _t-them_? D-Do you _h-hate_ me?"

"No, Harry! I don't hate you! I _love_ you. I didn't _have_ a choice. I couldn't come before because I was in _prison_ for a crime I did _not_ do. The wizarding police broke my wand" Sirius hung his head in shame.

"What did the police say you do?" Hermione asked, pulling Harry behind her. She had heard the news report saying he was dangerous and had killed thirteen people.

"They said I told the evil man who killed your parents where they were, but I _didn't_."

"What?! The news said you killed 13 people!"

"I didn't do that! Hermione, please believe me!"

"How should we believe you!? Harry could have _died_! They _beat_ him and _burnt_ him and _insulted_ him _all_ the time… they didn't even give him enough _food_! Look at him!" Hermione yelled. Objects started levitating around them and lights flickered. Harry was too shocked to react. Despite the pain he felt when Hermione said that, Sirius also felt joy inside. The little girl was, in fact, a _witch_.

"Hermione, please calm down."

"You _abandoned_ Harry! Do NOT tell me to calm down!"

"I didn't! He was _taken away_ from me!"

"No! If you had loved Harry _enough_, you wouldn't have put yourself in a _position_ to _lose_ him!" Hermione yelled angrily, hugging Harry, who was again rocking himself back and forth. Every word she said felt like a drop of acid in Sirius' heart. Not only because she was right, but also because she sounded _exactly_ like Lily Potter would have sounded. Before he could say anything else, he heard Dan yell: "Kids! Duck!"

* * *

The Grangers were frantic. Mr. Granger had called the house from the supermarket to find out what the kids wanted for dinner so he could buy it, but no one was picking up. The kids were told to stay inside. They never disobeyed this because they knew he would be home soon enough. He asked Emma to call the security company and check the cameras to make sure the kids were okay. She did so and called him back in a panic. There was a man inside the house!

Both drove as fast as they could to protect their kids. They were so scared they didn't even think to call the police. Dan told Emma to come in through the back and he would go in full offensive mode from the front. He parked a couple of houses down and ran to the front door. Emma Granger had never ignored traffic lights but she ran at least two red lights to get to her babies. Luckily she kept a small handgun in her glove compartment.

* * *

The children did as they were told. Or rather, Hermione pushed Harry down and covered him with her body. As she was surprised, all the levitating objects fell back down. A knife flew from Dan's hand and hit Sirius' right thigh. Another knife followed to Sirius' left arm. The man didn't even wince. What Hermione had said was more painful than anything else. He sat down with his hands in the air in clear surrender. "Daddy!" Hermione ran to her dad. Dr. Granger was about to call the police. "No! Stop!"

"Who the _hell_ are _you_ and how did you get into our house?!"

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. This man was his _godfather_. That meant he was _family_. That was what Father Martin taught him. The Grangers always told him that family doesn't _hurt_ family, but Mr. Granger _attacked_ his godfather. Harry didn't know what to think. He was crying freely now. His eyes seemed to be looking into the void. His expression was vacant and heartbroken. Sirius wanted to comfort him, but as soon as he stepped towards Harry, he heard the uncocking of a gun close behind him. Emma Granger was pointing at his head.

"If you move one more step to touch _our_ kids, it will be the _last_ thing you _ever_ do!" she was incensed. Sirius had no doubt she would follow through with that threat. He backed away from Harry who looked up in fear at Mrs. Granger.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. My name is Sirius Black. I am Harry's godfather. I didn't _get into_ the house. I was already here. I have been _living_ with you these past three months. I _know_ this sounds insane, but I am Pa-Foo" Sirius said with his most formal and apologetic expression.

"WHAT!?" Both adults yelled in unison.

"It's true daddy. He _transformed_ in front of us!" Hermione said, holding back her father's arm. He had two more hunting knives ready to be thrown.

"_Transformed_?! What does that even _mean_?!"

Sirius replied "I will do it again, but I need to remove the knives. In my dog form, they will do a lot more damage. I will not throw them, don't worry." Sirius pulled the knives out and placed them on the floor. In regular circumstances, the Grangers would have warned him against that, but they were too shocked. However, Mrs. Granger kept the gun pointed at Sirius, but Dan and Emma went to the sofa to hold their kids. Sirius focused and went back to Pa-Foo's form. Emma gasped. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe it. Daniel's jaw went slack. He just wrapped his arms protectively around his family. Emma joined them, and Harry jumped in her arms and hid his face. The dog-man barked, wagged his tail, hobbled with his injured leg to sit in front of the family, and transformed back to a man.

After this demonstration, there was a shocked silence that stretched for a while. All that could be heard was Harry sniffling and Emma whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Daniel, Emma. I know you must be feeling upset. You may do with me as you please _after_ you hear me out. I will _not_ resist."

"Fine, but you make a wrong move, and I will _end_ you. I am going to tie your hands and feet as a precaution." Daniel went to the window and closed the curtains. He used the ornate cords that were keeping the curtains open to tie the man who accepted this quietly. Emma quickly reconnected the nearest phone and called the surveillance company and told them that it was a false alarm. That the man was a family friend. Hermione got bandages and helped Sirius wrap his cuts so they would stop bleeding.

"Well, we are listening."

"This story is painful for me to tell. Please let me finish, and then I will answer every question you have to the best of my abilities."

"Alright," Dan said: "Begin."

Harry had settled himself back in Mrs. Granger's arms while Hermione was curled up in her father's lap.

"Magic is real. The transformation you saw was magic. I am a wizard. Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter were a wizard and a witch. Harry is a wizard, and I have reason to believe that Hermione is a witch. I imagine there have been occasions when unexplainable things happened involving her. Before, when she was upset, objects levitated and the lights flickered. I went to a magic boarding school called Hogwarts with Lily and James. We were very close friends. So much so that they decided to name me Harry's godfather… In the wizarding world, there was a war going on… kind of like your World War II. Our evil man was Lord Voldemort instead of Adolf Hitler."

Sirius was proud he remembered all the facts Lily had told him about muggle history. How her grandparents had gone into hiding and had helped hide their Jewish friends. The Grangers looked like they had a million questions to ask, but they refrained.

"Like your Hitler, Voldemort was an _evil_ man obsessed with blood _purity_. In Hitler's case, he believed in white supremacy. In Voldemort's case, he was obsessed with the purity of _wizarding_ blood. When a magical baby is born of a witch and wizard that come from wizarding families, they are considered _purebloods_. If a witch or wizard marries a non-magical person or a muggle, their children are considered _half-bloods_. Magical children born of muggle parents are called _mudbloods_."

He saw the Grangers look of outrage. He needed to make his position clear.

"_Mudblood_ is a **_horrible_ **word. Only bigoted pureblood supremacists use it. They use it as an insult. The Potters, Remus Lupin, and I were in a special police force of sorts. We were fighting the bigots. We lost many friends in the war." Sirius' eyes darkened at this. He shook his head and carried on. "There was another member of our friend group who was not in this special force. His name was Peter Pettigrew." Sirius raked his hands through his hair. He cursed inwardly. "We all thought he was our true friend. However, Voldemort was told in a prophecy that Harry would be his downfall. So he went after the Potters. There is a magical ritual that makes a location essentially _invisible_. For this ritual, those going into hiding choose a _secret keeper_. Lily and James wanted me to be their secret keeper, but I was afraid I would be too obvious a choice since I was Harry's godfather. So, in the end, they chose _Peter_."

The Grangers felt an impending sense of doom. Harry and Hermione were listening very carefully.

"We didn't know at the time that Peter had gone _dark_. He gave their _location_ to Voldemort, and he went in there to kill Harry. But Lily and James wouldn't give up their child. James was killed trying to buy Lily some time to give Harry a protection that even that madman couldn't get through. She _begged_ him to spare the baby, but he _wouldn't_. Voldemort offered to let _her_ live if she gave _Harry_ up. Can you imagine? He said she was _young_ and could _remarry_ and have _other_ children. Lily adamantly _refused_, and Voldemort killed _her_ too."

Sirius' eyes had filled with tears, and he seemed completely broken. Everyone in the room was dealing with too many emotions. There was confusion, sadness, fear, sympathy, and belief. They believed him. Harry was sobbing softly into Emma's shoulder. Harry was much more than the Grangers had bargained for. But they _refused_ to change their minds. He was a part of their family now.

"He then _tried_ to kill Harry. That is why he has that _scar_ on his forehead. Lily's protection _saved_ Harry's life. Voldemort hasn't been seen or heard of since. Many people believe he's gone. I'm not so sure. Anyways… There is another man who calls himself The Leader of the Light. His name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The Grangers looked at him with barely concealed mirth. It was a ridiculous name.

"He had helped with the ritual. He _knew_ who betrayed the Potters. When I was told that my best friends were _gone_ and Harry was _hurt_ I lost it. I am ashamed to admit that I was _blinded_ by pain and rage, and I went after Pettigrew. I wanted _revenge_. I couldn't believe he had _betrayed_ them. I found him in muggle London. He blew up a street killing thirteen muggles and cut off one of his fingers when he saw me. The Aurors, which are like magical police, arrived after the explosion. When they saw me covered in blood and holding my wand, they threw me in our prison, which is called Azkaban. I was there _all_ these years _without_ any trial. I managed to escape a couple of days before I _found_ you. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am _deeply_ sorry that I couldn't transform to tell you all this earlier. I did _not_ want to lie to you. I felt really bad knowing you are probably two of the kindest people I have met and I stayed here without you having any clue who I really was. I couldn't _leave_ because I didn't _want_ to leave Harry. He… He's _all_ I have."

Sirius was crumbling down the more he spoke. His head hung low and tears fell to the carpet. Harry knew pain. His godfather was in pain. He sneaked out of Mrs. Granger's arms and placed his small hands on Sirius' shoulders.

"P-Padfoot?" Harry asked, to get his attention. "Don't c-cry. I remember w-when you l-licked me in a c-crib. I was much s-smaller, and I h-heard two voices… I think it w-was my p-parents"

"Lily didn't want my fleas on your things… but I didn't have _any_ fleas." Sirius sobbed. He was surprised to find Harry's skinny arms around his head. Sirius looked at the Grangers as if asking permission to touch the boy. The Grangers nodded. Sirius wrapped his tied arms around the boy. It was a while before either could calm down. Emma went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. The drink was an exception at the Grangers, but she thought they all needed a bit of liquid love.

"I hope you understand that while we _want_ to believe you… Everything you just said sounds crazy." Daniel was looking at him with an expression he had only seen before in victims of the Confundus charm. Silence stretched between the adults. Harry was still holding Sirius. The godfather realized that the kid was smelling him. When Harry was a baby, spending time with two uncles with a particular sense of smell had made him keen on _smelling_ the people he loved. Sirius smiled. His Prongslet probably had no clue why he did that. But Sirius did, and that was enough for now.

"I understand. You have been extremely kind and patient to both myself and Harry. I will pay you back for everything as soon as I can access my accounts," Sirius said, smiling. Mrs. Granger came back with a tray full of hot chocolate and biscuits.

"Absolutely _not_. We did what we had to do. We have grown to _love_ Harry, and the social worker entrusted his care to _us_." Daniel said in a defensive tone. They would not just hand Harry over.

Sirius sighed. "I know. However, I will _not_ give him up either. I want you to come with me to Diagon Alley. It is a hidden, magical place where I can go to my bank to give you _proof_ of my identity. I would have to go as a dog because I am still a wanted man. But you could all join me so I can give you proof. Harry's parents' will was not read. Otherwise, he would have _never_ ended at the Dursleys."

"Who was he supposed to go to?" Emma asked taking a small sip of her cocoa.

"I was to be the first option. But since we were at war, Lily and James had an extensive list that absolutely did NOT include Lily's sister and her husband. It included Harry's godmother Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin" Sirius was interrupted by Harry.

"Moo-y?!" the boy asked with wide eyes.

"Moony, yes. I am so glad you did not forget Prongslet."

"Prongslet?" Hermione asked. She was always curious about unfamiliar words.

"Yes, Harry's father was an animagus too. He could transform into a stag, and we called him Prongs. That is why we call Harry Prongslet."

"What's a stag?"

"A deer," Sirius replied. Hermione said, "Oh!" Sirius knew she was thinking about Harry's favorite plushie.

"Who do you mean _we_?" asked Dan, taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Moony, Prongs, and me… Pettigrew was also an animagus, a rat."

"And what a _rat_ he was!" said Mrs. Granger with a frown.

"P-Padfoot?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Yes, son?"

"D-Do you have a p-picture of my m-mom and d-dad?"

"Not here, but I _know_ where we can get some… Your parents' vaults in Gringotts, the wizarding bank, should have some family albums," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair with his tied hands. Harry looked at Mr. Granger with a clear reproach in his eyes. He did not like to see Sirius tied up. Dan stood up and untied the man who smiled in gratitude.

"M-Mrs. Granger, c-can we g-go there t-today?" Harry asked with pleading eyes. The Grangers looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, but we are all going with you," said Emma. She would not let go of Harry anytime soon.

"Of course, it will be great for you to see wizarding society, and since Hermione is a witch, you may want to open an account for her. Our currency is not the same as the one you use. We have galleons, sickles, and knuts. One galleon is roughly £3," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Kids, go get changed so we can _leave_ as soon as possible."

After Harry and Hermione ran upstairs, Sirius thought he needed to thank the Grangers properly. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I know this day has been _very_ confusing, and I want to apologize for _all_ the trouble I have caused. I really wanted to come out as a wizard to _you_ first. However, I thought you would _shoot_ me before I could have said anything," Sirius rubbed his leg bandage. He hoped they could stop by St. Mungo's. "I wouldn't have blamed you. You two are incredible parents and wonderful people. Lily and James would have been really happy to know Harry was with you… I know you _love_ him, and I do _not_ want any fighting, but once I clear my name, I would want _him_ to live with _me_."

"But… he's in _our_ care. The authorities gave us temporary guardianship, and we want to apply for permanent guardianship and adoption." Emma would not let this man take her Harry away.

"I understand that, but as you will see today in the will, his parents decided who he should go to. I could never _repay_ you for all the kindness you have shown us. And I don't want you to think I am going to _flee_ with Harry and you will never see him again. Harry _loves_ you. And I think he would _hate_ me if I separated him from Hermione. You should have seen them before you got here. Harry was protecting Hermione with his body. As soon as I said my name, Hermione threw a _vase_ at me. They _bit_ me. You should be proud! Those two together will be a force to be reckoned with," Sirius said with a crooked smile. The Grangers chuckled.

"We _are_ proud. Sirius, you were our dog for months. Call us Dan and Emma. We appreciate that you don't want to _uproot_ him and _separate_ him from us. Hermione _adores_ him, he's her _only_ friend. And we have grown to _love_ him _deeply_," Dan said, offering Sirius his hand. Sirius took it.

"I know, and that is what I am grateful for the _most_, Daniel."

Emma pulled Sirius into a hug. "No offense _Padfoot_, but you _need_ a shower."

"Come with me, you can shower and then put on some clean clothes... and shave."

"Thank you."

"I'll also bandage those cuts again. I hope there is no muscle damage. In the future, if you are stabbed, **_never_ **pull out the knife!" Emma said with crossed arms.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said with a dramatic bow.

"I _knew_ you weren't a trained dog!" Dan laughed while clapping Sirius' back. All the adults laughed.

* * *

An hour later, the Granger family was driving towards Charing Cross Road on Sirius' instructions. They had to find a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Hermione were cuddled up to a clean and much better smelling black dog. Hermione was holding Harry's hand behind Padfoot. Sirius sighed. For the first time in a long time, he had _hope_ in what the future would hold. He hoped Sharptooth remembered him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **It's been a while. I apologize in advance for the break lines, but FF doesn't offer a lot of formatting options. -Lux

**Chapter 9: Of Wills and Ways**

As the Grangers waited for The Leaky Cauldron's owner to help them into Diagon Alley (for a fee of course), Mrs. Granger was putting a square band-aid to Harry's forehead that would hide his scar. Emma was weirded out by putting makeup on a child, so this was the best alternative. Sirius had warned the Grangers of what was coming. Harry was a hero, a _celebrity_, for the Wizarding World. As a result, if he were recognized, people would follow them around to get autographs and such. Dan and Emma were incredulous, but they were _cautious_ people.

Sirius told them about Goblins, the Goblin Nation, and the respect they should pay them. Goblins were prideful, wise, and powerful beings. Padfoot was certain that they would be able to tell he was an animagus. Some tribes still ate dog. His tail stopped wagging. He was positive he could transform before they could eat him. They wouldn't eat customers' pets. Sirius knew that, as a human, he would be safe at Gringotts. The goblins did not have any extradition agreements with the Ministry of Magic. Additionally, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black earned the goblins a significant amount of gold. Sirius had written what the Grangers needed to say and do when they got in the bank.

The family and their dog traipsed inside Diagon Alley. They felt like they had gone back in time. Everyone was wearing… long dresses with long overcoats. There were some traditional black pointy hats and brooms outside the stores. The names were bizarre, but they proved that magic _was_ a _thing_ and that Sirius was not lying. Names such as Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish & Blotts, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie, Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, Apothecary, Ollivanders, Rosa Lee Teabags, etc. The family was stunned for a moment. Owls were flying overhead carrying packages and what seemed to be letters. _Weren't owls supposed to be nocturnal?_ Emma thought with a frown. She kept looking for electric wiring or telephone posts to no avail.

* * *

Sirius' brief bark, made them move, he walked before them, tied with the leash and harness. He was in a hurry to get to the bank. There were two armed _creatures_ in the entrance who matched Sirius' descriptions for goblins. They were each in full armor, with an impressive shield and a spear. The soldiers were guarding the main door. Their spears were crossed, preventing people from just coming through. It was a very tall door, around 30 ft., and it was ornately decorated with gold fixtures. On top of the marble doorframe, there was a carved phrase: _Fortius Quo Fidelius_. Daniel smiled: Strength through loyalty. It was an interesting motto for a bank. The family followed Sirius' direction.

"Brave warriors, may your enemies tremble at the sight of your sword," Daniel said bowing. He felt silly, but those goblins didn't seem to have a sense of humor. He wouldn't risk offending them. Emma, the kids, and even Padfoot bowed.

"And yours quake at the sound of your voice, _human_," the goblin on the right said. Both goblins lifted their spears to allow them in. Both warriors seemed to be smiling, but their smiles were frightening. Harry and Hermione held hands to each other and Dan and Emma. The Grangers went into an entry hall with the biggest silver doors they had ever seen. Engraved on the surface of the doors was an eerie threatening text.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_Alright, peaceful creatures to be sure_, thought Emma with a shudder. A clerk came walking quickly towards them. "Welcome to Gringotts Wizarding Bank," said the clerk with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "We are _very_ sorry, but dogs are _not_ allowed in here."

"We know. _He_ is an animagus and one of your most high profile clients. _He_ requests to talk to Manager Sharptooth," Emma said, smiling with a confidence she did not feel. The dog nodded, wagging his tail.

The clerk's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe as he did a double-take on the dog. He knew that Sharptooth only handled two families: The Black's and The Potter's. He looked at the kids who were looking pointedly down. Sirius told the Grangers that Harry's mother's eyes were famous. The clerk nodded. "Follow me, please."

* * *

Sharpooth was a formidable yet ancient-looking goblin. He sat behind a big desk with thick ledgers, scrolls, and feather pens. _They really do not embrace technology_, thought Daniel. His wife was wondering if their hospital pager would work in Diagon Alley. The clerk announced them and left.

"May your enemies bleed and your vaults overflow," said Daniel, bowing down. The family and the dog bowed down as well.

"Yours as well," replied Sharptooth, looking with a glint over his glasses. "What _kind_ of _dog_ is this?"

The goblin was looking at Sirius with hungry eyes… and not the good kind. Sirius stood in his hind legs and transformed.

"A non-edible one, Sharptooth," he replied with a smirk.

"Sirius Orion Black," the goblin said, standing up with a smile. "I was wondering how long it would take _their_ most wanted _criminal _to come to seek sanctuary. You look _much_ better than the last time I saw your fur! I almost didn't recognize you."

"I found a temporary sanctuary in the home of these _incredible_ people. Sharptooth, meet Daniel and Emma Granger, and their daughter Hermione. This is Harry Potter, my godson."

The goblin went around the desk to shake hands with the Grangers and Harry. Harry looked deep into the goblin's eyes and gave a short nod. He then pulled Sirius down and gave him a hug. Sirius responded by wrapping his arms around the goblin, standing up, and twirling him around. Both laughed. At least, that is what the Grangers thought the noise coming from the goblin was. Since goblins were so short, It looked like Sirius was twirling around a wrinkly child.

"Sirius! _Enough_! Put me down! I am _NOT_ a child!" Sharptooth said indignantly kicking his short legs wildly. Sirius laughed, and the even the Grangers chuckled. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Sirius kept laughing but put Sharptooth down slowly.

"Sharptooth, I missed you, you old _grumpy_ goblin! You know you _love_ it when I twirl you around," he said, laughing. He followed that with a kiss to the furious goblin's forehead.

"I. Do. _Not_! Pardon his manners, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," the goblin said swatting Sirius' hands away with a slight blush. "How can I help you all?"

"We would like to have the Potter's will read. I suspect it was not read due to _someone's_ pressure. Also, I need to make a withdrawal, to procure a barrister, and the Grangers would like to create a vault for their daughter. She's a witch," Sirius replied, taking a seat.

"Alright, let's start from the _easiest_ task. How _big_ of a vault are we talking about?" the goblin said, looking at the Grangers.

"We wouldn't know. My husband and I are not _magical_. We would like to open a savings account, I guess," Emma said, looking at her husband with a question mark expression. The goblin had guessed they were non-magicals from their clothes.

"What is the _minimum_ amount to open an account?" Daniel added.

"We do not _do_ accounts like the non-wizarding banks. We have physical _vaults_ of different sizes, the smallest being able to hold up to 100 galleons. It would look like a _deposit box _from your world," the goblin explained, patiently. "And before you ask, 100 galleons are roughly 300 pounds."

"Thank you for explaining. Then, I would like to get one of those vaults for our daughter."

"If you would sign this. Just a warning, you will fill a _tiny_ bit of pain."

"What?!" Dan said, withdrawing his hand from the feather pen.

"It's a blood quill," explained Sirius. "You sign goblin contracts with blood. That way, they are _binding_. It really doesn't hurt _much_."

The Grangers thought that was _barbaric_. And by the looks on the kids' faces, they agreed.

"_Fine_," Dan said, signing. He winced a bit. "Does my wife need to sign too?"

"No. I apologize Mrs. Granger, but Wizarding society is _patriarchal_." The goblin really looked uncomfortable. "Do you authorize Gringotts to invest the money?"

"Invest?"

"Yes."

"Sirius?"

"I recommend you say yes. Sharptooth is wonderful at selecting _sound_ investments that provide good revenue for _little_ risk. But it is up to you," Sirius said, not wanting to press the issue.

"Invest 30% of it," Dan said after Emma squeezed his hand.

"I appreciate your _trust_, Mr. Granger. Now," the goblin snapped his fingers, and the clerk came back in. "Mr. Black needs our best barrister. Also, get me Griphook."

The clerk nodded and left. Harry was growing nervous. What if his parents will showed they didn't love him? Hermione squeezed his hand. Sometimes he could swear she read his mind. He looked at her and smiled. His scar itched a bit, but he didn't want to take off the bandage, so he scratched his knee instead. The clerk came back with a gold box.

"Harry, you need to put a drop of your blood on the lid. It will recognize you as an heir and open so we can read the will."

The Grangers were about to protest, but Harry gave Sirius the dagger that the clerk was holding. Dan had to hold Emma back and silence her with a look. He too had to hold himself and Hermione back. Sirius felt elated that his godson trusted him enough to have him use a dagger on him. He grabbed Harry's hand carefully and touched the sharp tip of the dagger to the tip of Harry's tiny index finger. Harry's eyes bore into his. The boy didn't wince. Harry was expecting the cut to hurt more. As soon as the drop of blood touched the box. The goblin took Harry's index between his large bony hands, and there was a quick flash of blue light that the Grangers saw with _awe_ healed the cut. Harry's index was perfect.

* * *

The goblin took the scroll out carefully. Emma noticed that the will was written in two handwritings. One feminine and elegant, and the other masculine and messy. The goblin asked Harry if he could start. The boy nodded. All the humans in the room were touching Harry somehow. Emma and Hermione had his hands in theirs. Dan and Sirius had a supportive hand on each shoulder. The only reason they can read the will without all the people mentioned present is a letter of instructions from the Potters. Harry's scar kept itching. The goblin cleared his throat and began.

* * *

_This is the last will of Lily Jade Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. We are both of sound mind and body as we write this. _

_Harry, the first thing we want you to know is that we __love__ you more than anything in this life. We are very sorry that we are not with you. If you are reading this, know that you are and always will be __our pride and joy__. No matter what people say, __you__ are our biggest accomplishment. _

_We want a copy of this will to reach the DMLE and the Wizengamot. If we died at the hands of Voldemort due to a Secret Keeper betrayal, we want everyone to know that our Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. In the event of our deaths, the most important duty we could give others -that of raising and loving our son- the following should happen._

_If either of us passes while the other lives on, the surviving spouse will get full custody of our son and all our assets, titles, and vaults. If we both pass, Harry's custody should go to the following people in the following order:_

_1\. Sirius Orion Black who is Harry's godfather by godfather ritual, so it is his right and duty on his magic to raise and love Harry as his own. AND/OR Alice Longbottom, who is Harry's godmother by godmother ritual. We hope that if Harry grows up with Neville, they will find a brother in each other. We are sure Frank will love Harry as his own._

* * *

Sirius took a slow breath. This was all he needed to prove his innocence. He would gladly take Veritaserum. Frank and Alice's faces flashed through his mind. He remembered what happened to them. He needed to contact Augusta soon. There had to be a way to reverse what his dear psycho cousin had done to them. They were too young to be a lost cause. The goblin looked up at Sirius. At the man's nod, Sharptooth went on.

* * *

_2\. Remus Lupin, who is Harry's uncle in everything but blood. Moony, we love you. We thank you for all the wisdom and all the help. You once asked me the secret to love: accept to be accepted. We don't care about your furriness, neither does Harry. You were the best honorary brother I could have had. We love you, and thank you._

* * *

Sirius took a shaky breath. Where could Moony be? He wouldn't have just left Harry behind. He was the most down to Earth and stern of the Marauders. Remus would have had a lot more _sense_ than to not keep tabs on Harry. He needed to contact Moony. He _missed_ that wolf. Remus _had_ to be far away. Otherwise, he would be able to _sense_ his _pack_ was in danger.

* * *

_3\. Edward and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. You are also an honorary aunt and uncle to our son. He would be blessed to grow up with Nymphadora. She would be a great older sister. We love you all!_

_4\. Professor Minerva McGonagall: You have been like an older sister to me. You were an incredible mentor and a wonderful friend. We know you love Harry and would be an incredible role model. He adores his aunt Minnie. We love you and will purr for you forever._

* * *

Padfoot chuckled. Minerva would be upset about the purring reference. But it was true, baby Harry loved his aunt Minnie. Harry's eyes went wide. The boy thought Minnie sounded familiar. Apparently, he was getting some lost memories back as well.

* * *

_5\. Sharptooth our Gold Manager and Friend- _

The goblin stopped reading and went pale. Never in _history_ had a goblin been chosen to raise a human baby. He had always been _close_ to the Potters, but he would have never guessed _this_. Harry looked up at him and smiled a shy half-smile. Sharptooth blinked rapidly and continued.

_6\. Sharptooth our Gold Manager and Friend. My dearest mentor, I know Harry will grow up to be a wonderful man who is not bigoted or prejudiced if you are in his life. You are a warrior, and eventually, there will be a war again, and we will need you to help him. We love you, you grumpy little goblin with a gigantic heart._

_7\. Neesy the Head Potter House-Elf. Neesy, you have been the most wonderful friend we could have asked for. Thank you for your diligence and for loving our Harry as your own. Train him in your magic. Love him. Protect him. And if that old goat comes near him wanting to hurt or manipulate him, turn him into pink mist. We love you._

Sirius was stunned. He knew Sharptooth was in shock. Trust Lily to have a heart that could turn what others would consider unthinkable into a possibility. It was _unheard_ of for any human baby to have a goblin or elf guardian. No witch or wizard, specially purebloods, would do that. They still thought goblins ate human babies. Sirius shuddered at the thought. The scroll was shaking in Sharptooth's hands. Sirius went around the desk and squeezed the goblin's right shoulder. The Potters had also included Neesy. Sharptooth took several slow, deep breaths, and went on reading.

* * *

_Under absolutely NO circumstance__ is our Harry to go to my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband. They hate all things magic and __would never love__ our Harry. The same applies to the meddlesome megalomaniac Albus Too-Many-Names-Too-Little-Care Dumbledore. He will stop at __nothing__ to manipulate everyone. Do __NOT__ fall for his tricks. Do not __EVER__ take any food, drinks, or candy from his hands. They will be laced with potions. __NEVER__ look him in the eye. He is a master legilimens. He has __NO__ claim to anything in this will. If he ever withdraws a galleon without permission, I will personally come out of wherever I am and haunt the bastards who allowed him to get away with this. When you discover exactly how much he has taken, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter __demands__retribution__ to be determined by our Head of House. If none of the people named as possible guardians can perform the role, Harry is to go to a loving, __non-magical family__, preferably one with fertility problems._

* * *

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone in the office was _furious_. That Dumbledore person would have to answer for this. After the paragraph above, the writing changed to James'. Harry was crying, mutely against Emma. His parents loved him. Hermione looked as angry as Dan, who wanted to break something. The Grangers had too many questions but did not want to interrupt.

* * *

_Regarding all our assets, vaults, and titles, they will go in this order:_

_1\. If my wife survives me or I survive her, the surviving spouse will get everything. _

_2\. If we are both dead, everything goes to Harry James' guardian (according to the list my wife provided), until he reaches his majority with the following exceptions:_

_-To Sirius Black: Not that you need any more money, but still… You are our __brother__. Consider this an early (or late) wedding present. Settle down already! We leave you 1 million galleons and our house in London, so you never have to go to that Grim Old Place again. Also, Lily thinks that the horrible picture of your mother can be blasted off with a non-magical grenade. You may want to try that… for the __laughs__. Even if it doesn't work, can you imagine her __outrage__ at being attacked by muggle weapons? Never stop being a Marauder, Padfoot! We love you forever._

* * *

Sirius chuckled: once a Marauder, _always_ a Marauder. He added getting a grenade to his mental to-do list. The Grangers were surprised by the humor in the will. The Potters sounded like wonderful people.

* * *

_-To Alice and Frank: We know you need no money or titles. However, we would be remiss as godparents if we didn't leave our godson a little something. To Neville, we leave 100 000 galleons for his education. May he grow up to be a __wonderful__ person like his parents. Alice, Lily's special paints are yours to share with Pandora Lovegood. You make the most beautiful paintings together. Make one for our Harry. We love you, and thank you for everything you did for us. Look into your memories and search for holes._

_-To Remus Lupin: We leave you 3 million galleons, a lifetime supply of your special drink (it will be transferred to your vault upon the reading of this will), Lily's research on your condition (she has discovered some pretty __interesting__ things), and we leave you the cottage you wanted in Sennen Cove. Thought we didn't know? __Sucker__! (Can't tell me off now, I'm dead!) We know you think we shouldn't have bought it. __Stop it__. Lily will personally haunt you forever if you don't zip it and enjoy it. We know you loved the peace and quiet. We made modifications, so it is safe for you at all times. Find a wonderful person to settle down with. We love you. Let yourself be loved. Look into your memories and search for holes._

_-To Edward and Andromeda: We leave you 2 million galleons. No, Ted. It is not charity. Consider it an early retainer in case any of our loved ones ever need legal counsel both in the WW and the non-magical world as well. You are __incredible__ at your job. Believe it. Andy, we leave you the section you wanted of the main Potter Library. Use it to make the world a better place. Also, get yourself a different hairdo than your sister's. Ouch! (Lily just swatted at my head for that one! Sorry!). We love and thank you both for your friendship and support._

_\- To Minerva McGonagall: We leave you 3 million galleons, our casks of Blishen's Firewhisky, and the Marauders Guide to You-Know-What. We cracked the code! Also, we leave you our stock in Scotland's National Quidditch Team, and in The Broom Shop. Our life-long box in the Quidditch World Cup is yours. Additionally, Lily leaves you all her journals on spell-making and keys to her lab. Look into your memories and search for holes. _

_-To Sharptooth: We know you love gold so much you tuck in all your bars at night and sing them lullabies! (Ha! Can't do anything about me being "immature" now that I'm dead!) We also know you love Harry and us. No matter how grumpy you pretend to be. We leave you all our ancient gold artifacts to study, to sell, or to do with as you see fit. We trust __you__ and your judgment __implicitly__ in all things financial. You have served the Potters with the utmost efficiency and care. Look into your memories and search for holes._

* * *

Sharptooth stopped and looked up at Sirius. The dogfather could tell the goblin was alarmed.

* * *

_-To Neesy: All our homes are to do with as you see fit: redecorate, add or remove rooms, please get yourself and all our beloved elves an elven greenhouse no matter the cost. Sharptooth will help you with that May you find your mate and live a long life with your family. Please love and help our Harry. He will need you. We made sure you will never run out of money for property upkeep. Our last orders are that you never punish yourself, you spend your salary on you, and you rest when you are tired. We love you. Your friendship for us has been a blessing in our life._

_-To Severus Snape: I still don't like you, you greasy git. Ouch! (Lily tells me I need to play nice so… Sorry.) I know my behavior towards you was at times __juvenile__ nasty and mean. I hope we can bury the hatchet now that you have buried me (Ha! If you stay mad at a corpse Severus, you need to get professional help!). Lily left you a letter and a reminder within it as well as a copy of keys to her lab. Share with Minnie and treat her right. You will see everything you need to know about you being in the will from looking in Harry's eyes. So help me God, if you treat __him__ unfairly because of __me__, I will haunt you forever Snivellus…. Couldn't resist! Deal with it. I'm dead. You can't do anything to me now. Look into your memories and search for holes._

_-To Albus Dumbledore: we leave a cyanide pill and a __warning__. We will find a way to come back to life if we see you harmed our son. You have seen us both when we are mad. You stand no chance. We will make you pay forever. If you ever feel someone is staring, and yet see no one there, it will be __us__. All those artifacts in your office will __NOT__ keep you safe. __Nothing will__. There is a Day of Judgement coming your way, and you and your "greater good" will be decimated. You better keep the cyanide pill on you at all times because you will be begging for death by the time we are done with you if Harry is __EVER__ hurt because of you. You are __NOT__ the Leader of Anything. You are just a usurper. If Harry has been hurt in any way, shape or form due to your senility and stupid decision-making that no one told you to do, and/or if you have taken one inconsequential item from our vaults or even a knut, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter declares a __Blood Feud__ with Albus Dumbledore. We leave Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore out of this, just like Albus left them out of his life and his poisonous quest for glory. May you die a slow and painful death and may the WW see the real light now. You are another Dark Lord. _

_3\. Finally: all our titles go to Harry's legal guardian: our Lord and Ladyship, our seats at the Wizengamot, and any other Heir or Heiress titles. The guardian will decide what is best to do until Harry's majority._

* * *

The heavy silence was king for a while. The Grangers were consoling the children. Harry slowly got off Emma's lap and moved onto Sirius' arms. The goblin put the will back in the box with shaky hands. Sirius probed Sharptooth's mind. The goblin lifted a brow but let him in. Sirius said in mind-speak "Let's put the kids to sleep. It's been enough for one day." The goblin nodded. He stood up, went over to the kids, and waved his hand over their heads. They went limp. The Grangers looked alarmed.

"What the hell?!" asked Dan standing up with Hermione in his arms. "What did you do to our kids?"

"Mr. Granger, calm down. They are just _asleep_. I believe we can talk about this better without frightening the kids further."

The Grangers nodded. "Warn us next time, okay?" Emma asked. The goblin nodded. With a small pop, a sofa bed and coffee table appeared in the corner of the room. Sirius and Dan placed the kids there and covered them with a throw that was on the coffee table. They went back to the chairs to find out The goblin and Emma taking a teacup from a tray that appeared out of thin air.

"Let's begin," Sharptooth said, nodding at the humans so they would sit down. The goblin was confident they would find a way to carry out the Potters' wills. After all, where there is a _will_, there is a _way_. Goblins were famous for finding ways. After all, if they couldn't find one, they would make one no matter the cost. Legends which told stories about goblin roads painted in blood were true.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I want to thank all of the new follows and reviews. I really didn't think this story would resonate with people as much as it has. I appreciate you all! I hope you enjoy this one. Someone wrote a review and wonders about what will happen with Dumbledore and the will reading... well, that is being revealed next chapter. -Lux

**Chapter 10: Family is Everything**

The Grangers had too many questions. The problem was that their questions begot more and more questions. It seemed like an endless loop. After they had drunk half the tea, Emma cleared her throat demurely for Dan to talk.

"Okay… I'll start. Who the _bloody_ hell is that Dumbledore person and who _died_ and made him King of Wizardkind?" Dan asked with crossed arms. Her wife admonished him immediately, saying, "_Language_!"

Sirius smirked. Emma could have given Lily a run for her money.

"Well, that is a _complicated_ question. But simply put, Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which is a wizarding boarding school. He is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which is wizarding Britain's High Court of Law. Additionally, he is the Supreme Mugwump, meaning the head of the International Confederation of Wizards, which is a wizarding intergovernmental organization, roughly equivalent to the United Nations in the non-magical world." Sharptooth said this in a very serious tone and was startled when Emma began laughing.

"Forgive me, but you _can't_ be serious. One person _can't_ do all those things _simultaneously_. You communicate by _owls_. I have not seen one _telephone_ since we entered Diagon Alley. There are no _computers_, no _printers_, no _cars_, no _electricity!_ How are we supposed to believe that _one_ person holds all of those time-consuming bureaucratic jobs when you have no technology to help you? You write with _feather pens_ like it's the 1800s for crying out loud!" and as she said this, she began laughing and Dan chuckled.

"She is right, you know," Dan said with a smile.

"What is a _fellytone_?" asked the puzzled goblin. This made the Grangers laugh even harder. Sirius tried to explain.

"It's like a box thingy that people talk into and people in a faraway place can listen to in their own box thingy and reply through it. It all happens instantaneously. They don't need to wait to get the audio," Sirius shrugged. Dan laughed. Sharptooth looked completely incredulous.

"It's a _bit_ more complex than that. A _telephone_-" he was cut off by his pager buzzing.

The goblin jumped off his chair. "What was _that_?!"

Emma clapped happily, "I was wondering if there would be any reception!"

Dan took off the pager and read. "I have an appointment with a patient tomorrow at 10 am."

"How do you _know_ that?" the goblin was stunned.

Daniel showed him and Sirius the pager. They were astonished.

"Who _wrote_ you this?" asked Sirius with a confused frown.

"Probably someone at the nurses' station." Dan shrugged, putting the pager back in his pocket.

"A _nurse_ is like a Healer's assistant, Sharptooth," Sirius explained. "Daniel and Emma are Healers"

"You mean _females_ are allowed to be Healers?" Sharptooth lifted a curious brow. Emma was about to complain when he continued, "That is _wonderful_! Stupid Wizarding Laws want to keep holding women back."

"I haven't seen any female _goblins_ either," Emma replied with a smirk.

_Touché_, Dan thought. Sirius chuckled.

"We do _not_ hold our females back. They are free to pursue what _they_ want. Most of them are particularly talented goldsmiths, teachers, healers, cooks, even warriors if they _choose_ to do so. However, _we_ prefer -as males- to _protect_ our future as a race. That future _depends_ on our females. We have had a few female _tellers_, but they grew bored of the repetitiveness of the tasks and left."

"That is nice to know," replied Emma with a smile.

"In any case, you are right, Mrs. Granger. It concerns many of us that he holds too much power. We think that he can't do everything equally right with so many responsibilities. There are only 24 hours in a day for him just like for everyone else."

"He is, as we say, biting more than he can chew," Daniel agreed. The goblin chuckled, or at least they perceived what he did as a chuckle.

"Exactly."

Sharptooth and Sirius told the Grangers the story of who Albus _was_, what he _did_, how he defeated Grindelwald and became a _hero_, how everyone thought he was unbeatable and infallible, and how he had gone too power-thirsty and dark. The Grangers were of the same mind, wizards and witches are too naïve if they disregard his megalomaniac nature and see him as a kind, perfect, grandfather figure. Non-magicals had _short_ memories, but apparently, wizards had the attention span of _fish_. The tale took around two hours. Sirius' barrister was brought in while Sirius went to check on the kids.

"Manager Sharptooth," the man bowed. "Edward Tonks at your servi-"

The man could not finish his sentence because he was tackled by an impressive hug and a joyous yell from Sirius. "Teddy!"

Ted Tonks could barely believe his eyes. He pushed Sirius at arm's length. "What the-? Let go of me! Sirius?! What is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Tonks, please have a seat. Lord Black is _innocent_. We need your help proving it. We have opened the Potter's will" Sharptooth explained, pointing at the box. Edward's irises flashed with silvery light, and he collapsed in his chair as a barrage of memories someone had locked away came to him in one second.

"Ted! Are you alright? Teddy?"

"Get me my gun! I need to put a _bullet_ through Dumbledork's brain!" Ted said, slowly sitting up and shaking his head.

"He _obliviated_ you!" Sirius realized with a frown.

"That _bastard_! I will _bury_ him in so many _lawsuits_ and _Feuds_ that he will never see the light of day again!" the man yelled, hitting the top of the desk. He suddenly realized there were people there he didn't know. He looked a bit ashamed. He extended his hand to Daniel and Emma, who shook it. "My apologies. Edward Tonks, barrister."

"Daniel Granger, pediatrician; this is my wife Emma who is also a pediatrician," he said, shaking Ted's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor and Doctor Granger, it is _always_ nice to meet muggles like me. I am usually _outnumbered_," he said with a smile. "Pardon my outburst, but when Sharptooth said the will had been opened, I _found_ many memories I didn't have before…"

"It is alright. We _all_ seem to have reasons to want to shoot the bastard."

"What do you mean? What did he do to _you_?" Ted asked puzzled and interested. He looked at Sirius questioningly. Maybe a class action would be just the right thing for the old fool.

"He placed Harry with the _Dursleys_" Sirius said expecting Tonks to explode, which he did.

"He. Did. _What_?!"

"And it gets _worse_… They _abused_ him from the start. He was treated _worse_ than a Malfoy house-elf. I will tell you everything in detail over Firewhiskey soon. He spent a _month_ in a hospital under the care of the Grangers who took him in like a son," Sirius explained. Tonks face went through many different expressions at this but settled on a small smile for the Grangers. "He's doing _much_ better and is right _there_ with Hermione, Dan and Emma's daughter. The child adores Harry, and he adores her. They are _inseparable_," Sirius winked and pointed at the sofa.

Ted walked over and kissed Harry's forehead. He noticed the boy was holding the girl's hand. He whispered with a smile, "Potter men _always_ find them young. But this might be a _record_."

"How's Andy?"

"She's doing well. She misses you Padfoot. Dora misses you _even_ more. You know how she _dotes_ on you."

Sirius smiled, "I miss them too. All the letters you three sent me helped keep me sane in that hell-hole… Mr. and Mrs. Granger, perhaps you want to see some more of Diagon Alley. Just avoid Knockturn Alley, it is a _dangerous_ place. We recommend you get some ice cream. Florean's is the _best_. We need to talk about my case and trial or _lack_ thereof. We might be a while."

Dan looked at Emma. Both nodded. "If someone could wake up the kids, that would be great."

Harry shook his head after the goblin woke them up. He looked at Sirius. "A-Are we l-leaving?"

"Not yet, honey. Would you like to have some ice cream?"

Hermione, who had been yawning, looked immediately awake. Ice cream was not common for the Grangers. "Mommy, is something _wrong_? Who is _that_ man?"

Emma smiled. Nothing got past her daughter. "No, everything is okay. The man is Sirius' barrister."

"What's a _barrister_?" ever-curious Hermione inquired.

Harry looked at the man. The boy's eyes seemed distant and unfocused. Suddenly, his irises flashed silver and he said, "U-Uncle E-Ed?"

Ted gave him a bright smile. Only Harry and his wife called him Ed. "Yes, kiddo."

Harry ran and stopped himself from hugging the man at the last minute. He offered his small hand instead.

"A-Are you a-and P-Padfoot c-coming for i-ice cream too?"

"Not today, kiddo. We need to have a very _boring_ meeting, but you should go enjoy some with the Grangers," Ted smiled while shaking Harry's hand.

Harry looked at the family with fearful eyes. "D-Do you _p-promise_ we will c-come back f-for S-Sirius?"

"Of course!"

"We _promise_, Harry."

"It's okay, Prongslet. I'll see you in a while. If I finish early, I'll go find you" Sirius crouched and ruffled Harry's hair. The boy smiled and gave Sirius a quick hug.

Sharptooth quickly converted a few pounds for Dan, and the Grangers left with Harry. How unpractical! Carrying actual gold coins was bulky _and_ dangerous. Daniel thought he should probably write down the conversion rates so people can't take advantage of them.

* * *

The Grangers were shocked to see, upon arrival, the number of flavors available at the ice cream parlor. What on earth was Elven Wine? Emma was game for wine in general after all the information they were given. She approached the counter.

"Hello, there," Emma said, smiling to a middle-aged witch of gorgeous auburn hair styled into glamorous Old-Hollywood waves.

"Hi, darlings. What can I get you?" she asked, waving a colorful wooden stick. _A wand_, Emma thought, _perhaps you can charm hair to look like _that.

"What do you recommend? It is our first time here," Daniel admitted, sheepishly.

"For the youngsters, a sundae. They can choose the toppings they want over _there_," she said, pointing at a toppings bar. Out of thin air, two sundaes _materialized_ in a tray the woman passed to Emma. Dan really wanted to know how they could do _that_. The kids went to the bar and started excitedly adding toppings. Hermione was helping Harry out, explaining what some toppings were. "For you, we have _adult_ ice cream or _regular_ ice cream with _adult_ toppings."

"I am going to go basic, vanilla with Elven Wine syrup," Emma said in a questioning tone.

"Excellent choice. I suggest chocolate fudge and raspberries too."

"Sure," Emma jumped when her order appeared in front of her.

"I think I want triple chocolate with mint liquor," said Dan chuckling at his wife.

"Marvelous. How about we put in some crushed candy canes and white chocolate syrup?"

"Sounds good"

"Next time you come, just touch the menu on the table and say what you want."

* * *

Sharptooth was pleasantly surprised by Ted Tonks _efficiency_. Goblins liked productivity. Perhaps he could convince the man to advise Gringotts. In under an hour, he had sent a copy of the will to the Director of the DMLE, he had Sirius send a howler to the Wizengamot, and they both wrote a strongly worded letter to the ICW. The replies were flying in. Sharptooth was barking orders all around. Sirius wanted the Grangers under the protection of the goblin nation.

Ted threw up his fist in joy. "Yes! I _knew_ it! Amelia is _royally_ pissed. You will have a trial _this_ week. Until then, you are under the protection of the DMLE and House of Bones. She wants you to know that she will not _rest_ until whoever is responsible for your lack of trial is brought to justice and punished to the _fullest_ extent of the law."

"We need to get you out of here. My _best_ soldiers are already in the Granger's address. They will make sure it is unplottable and fully protected," Sharptooth said, smiling. Sirius blanched. "Don't worry about the statute. They are my most _discreet_."

"If you _say_ so."

"Do you think the Grangers can come here tomorrow? Since you say that they are Harry's guardians in the non-magical world, they should be present to meet all the others named in the will. Clearly, the Potters intended for Harry to grew up surrounded by their chosen guardians. We are honor-bound to make it happen."

"I hope so. Can we come at any time?"

"I will summon everyone involved in the will and let them know we will start the reading at 3 pm sharp," Griphook stated in a _no-nonsense will be accepted_ type of voice. "If they are not here ten minutes before that time, a goblin guard will go to where they are and _escort_ them. I just don't want to inconvenience the Grangers too much. Mr. Granger does have a patient at 10 am, and I don't know how long those things take…"

"Well, unless it's surgery, around an hour," Ted answered with a smile. He really liked that goblins were respectful of things they didn't know. Most wizards looked down on anything non-magical. Goblins did not. They were more open to learning about or at least interacting with non-magical things and people.

"Mr. Tonks, do you think I could persuade the Grangers to tell us about this felly- no, the _telephone_ that they use? The idea of instant communication seems like it would be helpful and _profitable_ for our business."

_Therein lies the issue,_ Ted thought. Goblins had very clear priorities. If non-magical things had the potential of helping increase their _revenue_, they wanted in. "I am sure they would not mind. They seem to be great people."

"They do."

* * *

Padfoot nodded at Ted and left to see if he could get some ice cream. The Grangers were chatting with empty ice cream cups in front of them. They seemed happy. Harry and Hermione were laughing while Mr. Granger seemed to be reading a book. He was making exaggerated facial expressions and funny voices for different characters. Even Emma was enjoying the show. Padfoot knew that dogs weren't welcome in the parlor, so he sat outside and willed Harry to look at him. The kid suddenly looked outside and bolted towards him and opened the door.

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed hugging the dog. "I m-missed you!"

"Woof!" Padfoot replied, licking Harry's cheek. Sirius looked up at the brunette behind the counter. Was that Fortescue's daughter? Wife? She was looking at him strangely. Harry noticed the looks and told Sirius to stay put. He approached the counter and motioned for the lady to bend down so he could whisper in her ear. The lady made a surprised face but went over to Sirius.

"Hello there! Welcome to Fortescue's! What would you like?"

Sirius' tail went mad. She put the menu in front of him at an angle where he could put his paw on top of his choice: firewhiskey ice-cream with hot caramel fudge syrup.

"Wonderful choice. Go join your family at their table," she said with a smile. His order was already on the table. He looked up at her with questioning eyes. He had just realized he had no money on his doggie form. "It's on the house, sir."

Sirius stood in his hind legs and licked the lady's hand demurely. She laughed and scratched behind his ears. He would be back for sure. He _loved_ their ice cream! At Azkaban, they barely had anything resembling a meal. They were usually fed porridge and water. Sometimes the porridge was rancid. Hermione took a fabric napkin and wrapped it around his neck to minimize the mess that was sure to happen.

Once he was done with his ice cream, he barked at Dan who was finishing the story.

"Ready?" Dan asked, closing the book. _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, Sirius read.

"Woof!" Sirius replied nodding. Hermione removed the napkin, cleaned Padfoot's muzzle, and they walked to the entrance point of Diagon Alley.

* * *

Once they had picked up the car, Emma suggested they got pizza for dinner. Sirius was in heaven. He loved pizza. Lily used to make it from scratch. They stopped for it at an Italian place and went to the Grangers' home. Sirius transformed inside the garage.

"Sharptooth wanted you to know that he had the house _warded_. Wards are invisible protections to keep danger at bay. No one who wishes you or your family harm can come within the barriers. They surround your entire property," Sirius explained.

"Is that the _glowing_ little lights?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you can see them because you are a _witch_," Sirius replied.

"T-They are _p-pretty_," said Harry. Sirius smiled. The child was _so_ much like Lily.

The next hours passed calmly. They had dinner, and the adults made plans for the following day. Harry and Hermione were practicing Harry's reading. They would need to try to keep calm and to conceal Harry, the muggle way. Daniel really wanted to take his gun with him. Sirius advised against it. They settled on concealed knives. Goblins would appreciate that. Also, as Emma pointed out, they could supply a lot of pain without any weapons. She wanted to see how the old man would fare with one of her vicious _Kin Geri_. [A/N: kick to the groin]

Dan and Emma agreed that they wanted the goblins to make them invisible after Sirius told them that was apparently a _thing_. Therefore, Dan, Emma, Sirius, Hermione, and Harry would remain unseen and unheard by all those present at the reading of the will. They wanted to be able to see the reactions and responses of those mentioned within it. The Grangers and Sirius shared a belief: Family is Everything. Whether your family shared a bond thicker than water, or you chose and built your own was irrelevant. They needed to make sure the people who the Potters wanted to have in Harry's life actually cared about him. He had already been hurt enough.

Sirius knew that sometimes your closest _family_ had no blood nor a last name in common with you. The Potters had embraced him like the Grangers embraced his godson. Sirius himself felt part of their family. They had been so kind to Harry and him. He decided he would make sure no harm would come to any of them. Merlin, he was tired! As he was about to walk upstairs, he realized he would have to transform to fit into his doggie bed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius?" she said. "Um, since you are a person and all… Dan and I want to know if you would rather sleep in your dog form or if you would prefer a bed…"

"I don't want to be a bother, Emma. I can sleep on my dog bed, no worries," he said, looking away. How he wished he could sleep stretched out! In Azkaban, he slept in a tight ball. He missed laying down flat on a comfy bed.

"That is not what I asked. Follow me," Emma commanded softly. Dan was helping the kids get ready for bed. Upstairs, there was a small television room that was rarely used. However, it was as clean as the rest of the house. She went into her bedroom and came out with linens and pillows. She handed them over to Sirius. Then, she removed the seat cushions on the sofa and pulled out a bed! Sirius couldn't believe his eyes! How ingenious! He realized at that moment that Lily had always been right. Muggles had their own type of magic. It was founded in creativity and intellect.

Emma put the bedding on the sofa-bed and placed the pillows, blanket, and comforter on top of the made bed. "There you go, now you can go to sleep in your true form. Wait," she said, walking back to her room. She came back with a set of PJs. Sirius smiled. "You know what? You should really go get some clothes tomorrow. You need to make your come-back to the Wizarding World in style. I'm thinking a three-piece suit… And a barber visit."

"You are right. Are you going to work in the morning?" he asked blushing. His appearance was wanting.

"No, Dan and I agreed that I should take the day off to help you and the kids prepare for tomorrow's meeting. Why?"

"Well, I would really appreciate it if you could help me choose some decent clothes. My fashion sense is not that good. I usually go for all black everything," he said shrugging. "You saw how old magical clothing is… I'd like to look my age."

"Of course, those hideous robes! And the hats!" she laughed. "I thought I had gone back in time!"

"Yes, so… Can you help me?" Sirius asked. He then realized that perhaps he should have asked Dan instead. When he told Emma this, she laughed harder. "Don't let him hear you! He will be angry at you for A. Thinking I can't decide on my own, and b. Asking him for permission like he's my dad! Sirius, Dan and I -I'm sure you can tell by now- we don't really have a traditional patriarchal way of life. I am independent, so is he. We believe in sharing responsibilities and equality. Living in our world will do you good."

"I noticed. I think it is great that you are both so involved with the kids. In the Wizarding World, usually, fathers are as little involved with the kids as possible. I think my father never knew me at all… and the little he knew, he hated"

Emma hugged him tightly. "I am really sorry to hear that. Are your parents alive?"

"No."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a brother. He was killed during the war," he said, looking down.

"I am sorry for your losses… Sirius, this has been a wild ride, to say the least, but we consider you one of us now. You are welcome to stay and figure things out with us."

Dan approached them and said, "Truly, you _were_ an awesome pet! And we know you will be a great _friend_… We understand that you are going to be busy with the trial and handling your financial situation until the Potter funds get deposited in your vault. However, we want you to stay here, and we will not take a _sickle_ from you, although I still need to figure out those conversion rates! Harry _needs_ you, and _we_ will need you to understand the Wizarding World. We love and accept the kids _unconditionally_, but we are a _bit_ lost."

"Don't listen to him! We are _completely_ lost! We want to be able to _help_ Hermione, but we are at a loss," Emma said with a frown. They were not prepared for this scenario.

"It seems like we will be _teaching_ each other," Sirius said with a smile.

"Well, that is what co-parenting is all about," Dan said patting Sirius' back.

"Co-parenting… I like the sound of that."

Sirius sat on his bed, the Grangers turned to leave. "Goodnight, Padfoot."

"Woof!" He exclaimed jokingly. They chuckled.

When he heard the Granger's door shut, he sneaked out to Harry's bedroom. The boy was sleeping in a fetal position, holding his favorite plushie, a beautiful stag. Sirius sat next to him carefully. Harry opened his eyes.

"Shh… It's _okay_, go back to sleep."

"Are _you_ o-ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say goodnight," Sirius said kissing Harry's head.

"Goodnight," the boy replied sleepily. He then whispered, "I _l-l-love_ you..."

Sirius's heart swelled. "I love you too, son."

* * *

The next day, Daniel left for the hospital at 6.30 am. Emma had everyone up, fed, bathed, comfortably dressed, and ready by 10 am. She loved fashion, and having a living _mannequin_ try out all her ideas was going to be a lot of fun. After a while stuck in traffic, they were standing in front of the first store they would visit in Harrods. Sirius looked at Emma with uncertainty.

"I converted quite a few galleons but are you sure I can _afford_ it?" he whispered.

"How much did you convert?"

"Five thousand galleons…" he replied.

"I can _work_ with that!"

"How much is that in _pounds_?" he asked, interested in her tone.

"If I remember correctly, _enough_ for a shopping spree!" she said excitedly. She could _absolutely_ work with getting rid of around £15 000. Sirius swallowed but nodded. If him enduring _this_ was her idea of fun, he would zip it and take it. Emma and Dan had been wonderful to him and Harry. If she wanted to spend all the money that he had on him at the moment, she was welcome to it. In any case, they would go to Gringotts later. He had gotten to see her fashion sense as Padfoot, and he knew he was in _good_ hands.

"Alright, Emma. Where to first?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Tom Ford. I meant what I said about a three-piece suit. Harry, Hermione, you need to _vote_ to help us choose, okay?"

"Okay!" they replied in unison.

* * *

At lunchtime, Sirius was tired but happy. He had his suit, several shirts, pants, and jeans. He also bought underwear, pajamas, toiletries, and shoes. Harry and Hermione had indeed voted to help them narrow down the options. Emma took him to Nomad Barber right after lunch, and a _much_ better-looking Sirius Black was revealed. His hair was shorter now, in a masculine style that flattered his features. His beard was shaved off completely, and he looked _significantly_ younger. Emma had taken the kids to a nearby park, Chicksand Street Park, while he was transformed. His new version was sitting down reading the newspaper when she came back.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked the man at the entrance. "My friend was getting a trim here, he was supposed to wait for us here, but I don't see him."

"I'm right here," Sirius said, lowering the newspaper.

Emma's eyes went wide. The kids ran to him to touch his hairless face.

"Who are _you_ and what did you do to Sirius?" Emma asked with a smile. "You look _great_! Much younger and healthier!"

"Thank you. I _feel_ great, Emma," he admitted.

"Are you looking to _impress_ a certain _someone_?" Emma said, knowingly.

Sirius blushed. He wasn't doing this for anyone. If he happened to see a certain _someone_, he would just be happy to be looking his best. Emma extended her arm at him and offered him a small gift bag. He smiled in embarrassment. Her taking time off to help him was already enough. He reached inside and felt glass. He pulled it out. He read Yves Saint Laurent: _La Nuit De L'Homme_ _Eau de Toilette_. Cologne! He totally forgot he needed that!

"Emma! You _shouldn't_ have! I forgot I needed to get this!"

"It's from _all_ of us. This way, you will look _and_ smell good. We hope you like it," she smiled and patted his upper arm. He opened the cap and smelled. Wow! Emma knew him well.

"I _love_ it. It's perfect. Thank you," Sirius said, ruffling both kids' hairs. He pulled Emma's hand and kissed the back of it chastely.

"Let's go. Remember, _they_ are picking us up. We don't want to upset _them_ by being late. Dan is probably already home."

* * *

At 2.45 pm, a goblin teller knocked on the Grangers' back door. Everyone was dressed formally. An excited Hermione skipped in her dress to open the door while her parents and Sirius came downstairs. Harry was brushing his teeth. The girl remembered what Sirius taught them, but the words escaped her. She did her best to be welcoming and respectful.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to our home," she bowed and smiled.

The goblin chuckled at being called _sir_. However, he appreciated the kid's attempt at etiquette. "Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. Thank you. I am here to pick you up."

She nodded. After everyone else greeted the goblin, he explained what they needed to do. All the humans held on to his briefcase and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: His Greater Good**

The Potters were essentially Wizarding World Royalty. They had _worked_ hard through generations to gain the _respect_ and _trust_ of all beings. They treated _all_ creatures with respect. When she married James, Lily had made it her _mission_ to be able to communicate with the creatures in their own languages when possible. The more she heard from them, the more encouraged she felt to pursue a fairer society. When she was studying at Hogwarts, she had learned of the enslavement of elves, the hatred, envy, and resentment purebloods had against goblins, centaurs, giants, merpeople, and all other sentient magical beings. The more she learned of them, the more passionate she became about changing things.

When Charlus Potter met his son's girlfriend, he quickly realized two things. The first thing was that his son had found his better half for life. The second thing was that Lily was the breath of fresh air that the Wizarding Society needed. Her brain was an impressive thing to behold in action. It could have been too big, except that her heart was bigger. In the beginning, she had been shy to discuss her mind freely, but when she began feeling comfortable around them and started to talk to them about her concerns and dreams, they realized she was truly special. By the time she married James, she had stern Charlus wrapped around her pinky. Her mother-in-law, Dorea, adored her.

Pureblood Supremacists had to respect the Potters because they were an Ancient and Noble House. Also, they were filthy rich. Bigots like money and social splendor. Being invited to a Potter Ball or gala was a _great_ distinction for all creatures. Charlus and Dorea Potter spent a significant amount of his time helping Lily make progress with her efforts from their seats in the Wizengamot, paving the way for his son and daughter-in-law to start cleaning the wasteland that was The Ministry of Magic and its outdated, sexist, discriminatory laws. Lily was about halfway done with her manuscript for the _Equal Law for All_ _Magical Beings_ when James, Harry, and herself had to go into hiding. Amid the war, Charlus and Dorea had disappeared. They were presumed dead, but no bodies were recovered. Unknown to everyone who cared, a certain someone had taken it upon himself to get rid of them. They would have been an insurmountable obstacle in his plan.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore should have known, the moment he decided to lie to the Potters and influence their lives, which resulted in their deaths, that things would go downhill from then on. However, Albus was always confident in how _brilliant_ he was. When he became the _youngest_ Headmaster that Hogwarts ever had, his ego went up. He had his own playground to be _king_. He could change the rules, influence the future leaders of the Wizarding World. He got to play the _friend_ for the older students, the _fun uncle_ for the first-year students, and as time went by, he became the _grandfather_ for everyone. He wasn't above flicking his wand here or there to alter situations, influence actions, delete or modify memories, or using potions on unsuspecting people. He had soon decided that instead of flicking his wand when people got to his office -and _wasting_ his magic- he could just offer them candy or a drink and have it contain a potion of his choice. This is how he could impact _entire_ generations, and no one would figure out _how_ he was able to do so. He was so confident in his power and his role as _Leader of the Light_ that he rarely lingered to look at the long term consequences of his actions. This shortsightedness triggered his downfall.

The first time the devices in his office started acting up, he wasn't _there_ to see it. Albus Dumbledore _was_ a busy man. He had to oversee the school, the Wizengamot, and the International Confederation of Wizards. This meant that he spent _very_ little time in Hogwarts. He created the Deputy Headmaster position for a reason. In that way, some poor professor would do _all_ the _work_, and he would get _all_ the _credit_. Whoever the deputy was, they would write down memos for Albus to make decisions on important topics. In the beginning, he would stay up until two in the morning reading and replying. However, Albus didn't like feeling _tired_ from lack of sleep and having his complexion look _dull_. Before too long, he found himself and old, wise, and smart house-elf, bonded with him, and made him handle all his correspondence. Unknown to everyone, Albus had _no idea_ what was going on in the school, about 75% of the time. Luckily, he was a good actor. It was only his poker face that saved him from embarrassment sometimes. His devices would act up _many_ times while he was away on meetings or summits.

When Tippy, his administrative assistant house-elf, woke him up late one night, the headmaster was upset.

"Master!" the wrinkly elf exclaimed while shaking the man's shoulder. "Master, wake up!"

"What is it?! I have told you to let me sleep _undisturbed_!" Albus said swatting the elf hand away.

"But you also says that I must keep an eye open for Harry Potter news, master!" the elf said in a conflicted tone. This woke Albus right away. He sat up and put on his glasses.

"What happened?"

"A person called Arabella Figg wrotes you a letter about him," the elf said handing Albus the letter.

* * *

_Albus,_

_I heard some women talking today as I returned from getting food for my cats. They said that the Dursleys kicked Harry out in the middle of the night during a snowstorm. I am deeply worried. He is only 5! No one has seen him since. I tried to talk to Petunia, but she told me he was her nephew but that his parents had taken him back to live with them. She doesn't know that I know that the Potters are dead. She was wearing a lot of makeup, but I could tell she had bruises under it. I told you that man was a menace! Even their own kid had bruises and scratches. You fool! You better find him before any Death Eaters do!_

_Arabella Figg_

* * *

Damn it all to _hell_! Albus thought. He dressed, walked briskly to the borders of the school, and apparated to Privet Drive. His agitation at losing the boy and the power that came with him was such that he landed in the middle of a street and was immediately hit by a car. Fortunately for him, the car was not driving fast. In any case, he was thrown a few meters forward and hurt his head. He fell unconscious.

He woke up three days later with a needle stuck to his arm and in a strange white room. He felt dizzy and weak. Every inch of his body was stiff and uncomfortable. He ripped the needle out and got up. His knees were shaking. What had these damn _muggles_ done to him?! He needed to go to Hogwart's infirmary. They probably poisoned him in this place.

Harry! How was he to find Harry!? He would have to _make_ elves help. Goblins were a no go. He could not contact the DMLE because then he would have to explain how he managed to _stall_ the Potter will reading for years, and that would uncover that he had used magic _against_ a goblin in goblin _jurisprudence_. He shuddered at the thought of facing goblin court. The _disgusting_ creatures hated him. It was true that he had helped himself to gold from their vaults for years, but it was for the Greater Good. He knew that _obliviate_ didn't take as well in goblins' thick skulls. Yet, the _confundus_ spell seemed to be quite helpful. He held on to the bed and took a steadying breath. Was he strong enough to apparate? He would hate _splinching_ himself. Fawkes! He summoned the bird, who looked miffed. The animal was probably sleeping when Albus waked him. _Stupid beast,_ he thought. He wandlessly summoned his wand and robes which flew around the hospital to the amazement of all the personnel. Aurors would have many memories to erase. He put on his robe and Fawkes whisked him away in a burst of flames.

* * *

Albus was enraged. Where in Merlin's underpants' was that _bloody_ kid?! Aurors had been looking for him for _three months_! He knew Harry wasn't _dead_ because he had an instrument for that in his office. But then, where was he? He had talked to the muggle police, and they told him nothing. They were very suspicious of him for some reason, and he barely managed to confound them before they arrested him. When he found him, he would _further_ bind his magic to leave him a bit more powerful than a _squib_. That would show him. He would make life _hell_ to whoever helped him hide! The kid was supposed to grow _without_ love and attachment. That would make him _easier_ to sacrifice. He would have no one fighting for him or advising him against what Albus had decided was for the Greater Good. Harry was supposed to have no one to _live_ for. _Damn_ it!

Albus didn't _hate_ the child. He was completely indifferent to Harry. For Dumbledore, Harry was just a tool, an ace up his sleeve, a secret weapon,… a perfect _martyr_. Who wouldn't feel _pity_ for an orphan who grew up to sacrifice himself for the good of all wizards and witches? For one, Albus Dumbledore. He knew about feelings. On a logical level, he could _define_ feelings in a textbook kind of way. However, he always knew that the _only_ way to stay in power was to have perfect _control_ over emotions, both those of other people and his own. He _rarely_ felt the positive lovey-dovey feelings _inferior_ people did. He felt the only things worthy of being felt: pride, wrath, greed, envy, gluttony, and lust.

Had he ever met Father Martin, he would have learned that those were deadly sins, not feelings. Alas, he did not. _Pride_ for his accomplishments was understandable. His _wrath_, though, that was unjustified. Albus felt the world _owed_ him. _What_ did the world owe him? That remained to be seen. Since he was a toddler, he had been _greedy_. He always wanted _more_. One of the first clear emotions he could remember having felt clearly was _envy_. He wanted what his _siblings_ had. He wanted what his _friends_ had. Eventually, he wanted what his _boyfriend_ had. Dumbledore could eat sweets and dessert to the point of getting _sick_. His insistence in offering others sweets stemmed from the fact that -due to his sweet tooth- he wouldn't be able to resist them. During his adult life, he needed to see healers about his teeth too many times.

Growing up, his sexuality had him confused for a long time. However, when young Albus met _him_, he was absolutely sure of it. Gellert Grindelwald was _everything_ Dumbledore wanted to be. Since the moment they met, their chemistry was undeniable. Soon enough, they were regular users of a special _secret_ room in Hogwarts. Gellert's ideas helped shape Albus' ideals and plans for the future. The opposite was true as well. However, at a _crucial_ point in their relationship, Ariana's death had changed _everything_. Ariana was the only _pure_ affection that Albus ever had, and losing her changed _all_ his plans. Dumbledore had known intense lust, passion, and even deep _love_ for Gellert, but Albus needed to oppose him publically before his lover's ship sank and he drowned with him. With Gellert in Nurmengard, there was no stronger wizard than him.

* * *

Dumbledore went to the healer and was feeling a _bit_ better. He was given a strict potion regime to regain his strength. Fawkes had burst into flames promptly when they got to Hogwarts. Stupid, useless, ball of feathers! He couldn't even wait to burst until his familiar was better. Disloyal twat! Now he had no use for the tiny, disgusting, featherless _thing_. He ordered a big bowl of ice cream to be brought to him and went to his office to floo the Aurors who were looking for Harry. After all, it was 2.30 pm, and he had not had lunch yet. A bowl of ice cream with his favorite toppings would be just the thing. As the gargoyle staircase reached his door, Albus felt a cold shiver going down his back. He took out his wand immediately. Nothing could have prepared him for what awaited him inside.

He opened the door and stilled himself.

"Amelia? What a _lovely_ surprise! How are you, dear?" he said, smiling his grandfather smile.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, it is _Madam Bones_ for you. I am head of the DMLE. You will address me as such" she chided, as the Aurors pointed their wands at him.

"Of course, _Madam_" he pronounced the word as if he was savoring the most disgusting thing on Earth "How can I help you?"

"You will _surrender_ your wand to us," she ordered, pointing her own wand at him. He tightened his hold on his wand.

"I will do _no_ such thing. You have NO reason to _disarm_ me."

"As I was saying before you interrupted me… Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for willful endangerment of a child, child abduction, and as an accessory for allowing severe physical, emotional, and psychological harm to a child."

"What?!"

"Surrender your wand, _sir_," one of the Aurors ordered. Albus remembered the man. He had taught him.

"Greengrass… Toby… Be _reasonable_. How could I have done any of those things? I have _no_ children!" Albus said, still trying to keep his grandpa act. The other Auror was a stranger. From the look of him, he was probably a Durmstrang alumni. He approached menacingly.

"Zip it, old _codger_! Give me the wand before I _take_ it by force!"

"I would _love_ to see you _try_!" Albus replied with a smirk. Even sick, he could beat this halfwit with his eyes closed. Before anyone could throw any spells, there was a blinding light, windows exploded, and suddenly Albus was on his knees, with his hands behind his bank bound by thick and heavy goblin handcuffs. His wand was in a goblin-made safety box. The Aurors had immediately covered Amelia. She had a stunner on the tip of her tongue and when Albus went down, she almost -_accidentally_\- hit a goblin warrior. Said warrior looked at her with dark eyes. Madame Bones knew better than to get on goblins' bad side. She immediately lay down on the floor and threw her wand away. The Aurors followed her example.

"Great warrior, I _deeply_ apologize. I was trying to stun Albus, not you. _Please_ forgive me," she asked humbly.

"Are you daft? Why on Earth are you _humiliating_ yourself before these… these _creatures_?!" Albus yelled in anger.

"Madam Bones, Aurors, rise. I know you meant no _harm_."

"We were putting him under arrest. He needs to answer for some _crimes_."

"You cannot arrest _me_! As Head of the Wizengamot and ICW, I have diplomatic _immunity_!" Albus decided to follow that statement with something very stupid. He laughed. His laughter was short-lived when Amelia silencioed him.

"Yes, I can, and I _will_. As you know, the DMLE cooperates with muggle _police_. _They_ pressed those charges, and once _they_ prove what _you_ did, you will lose your diplomatic immunity, and I will _own_ your ass Dumbledore! I _know_ you stopped the Wizengamot from _ever_ giving Sirius Black a trial!"

Albus blanched. How was it possible? But then he recalled the mention of a will. Any chance to get money was worth it. With the muggles chasing him (The nerve!), he would need to hire a barrister.

The goblin smirked. "Madame Bones, we are here to _force_ Dumbledore to join us at Gringotts for a will reading that _involves_ him. You are _most_ welcome to join us. I am _sure_ you will find the contents of the will are of _interest_ to the DMLE."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. What else had this old goat done? She decided to trust the goblins. They were always _just_ and _honest_ when it came to finances. "Alright, warrior. We shall join you."

"Good. Just remember that you have _no_ jurisdiction in our territory. You will all have to surrender your wands at the entrance."

She nodded. The Aurors engorgioed the brooms in their pockets and followed the Goblins out of the window. There was a magnificent hippogriff waiting outside. The goblin froze Albus, so the man had to comply.

* * *

No one could apparate into or out of Hogwarts, but they could apparate just outside the borders. Dumbledore had never done much for the security of the school. Anyone could just waltz in and out. They flew to the borders quickly. Soon enough, they landed. At the goblin's request, they touched his shield while the goblin held on to Dumbledore. They vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: How the Mighty Have Fallen**

Sharpooth sat at his desk, taking a deep breath. Things could get very ugly, very soon. He had taken precautions, of course. His best generals had been briefed on the situation. All messages were keyed to the person's blood. They required their blood and a wizards oath on their life and magic that they were who they said they were. Sharpshoot knew that extracting Dumbledore out of Hogwarts was a highly complex task. The goblin nation had special secret task forces that gathered their best soldiers. He wished he had enough influence to be able to procure one of those. After Tonks and Black left his office, he was notified that their Goblin King, Nagkrat the Conqueror, was expecting him immediately.

The conversation had been short. Nagkrat had told him to send his most trusted personal guard to bring Dumbledore to the will reading. Nagkrat feared Aurors would be too starstruck to really be as rough as necessary to bring The Deceiver to Gringotts. The King also requested for Sharptooth to share what he could regarding the reading of the will. The Potters did not mark their will as confidential. Therefore, he told his majesty all that had happened. Sharptooth was surprised to see the King smile when he said Lily Potter had named him as a potential guardian for the Potter heir. Nagkrat had met the woman several times. He considered her a friend.

The King had reviewed the section she wrote on goblins within her Law. Originally, he had dismissed the idea of meeting with a wand carrier to discuss the state of their rights and duties in comparison to those of wizards and witches. She requested audiences several times. He refused. He found the notion of changing the law in such a bigoted, prejudiced society laughable. The fact that a female wand carrier thought she could change things was hilarious. Goblins had an egalitarian society. They respected and cherished their females. Female goblins had the same rights as male goblins. In Wizarding Society, they still thought men were better than women. Marriages still had bride prices. Women, with very few exceptions, could not impact society at all. They were relegated to the role of housewife and mother. Nagkrat felt there was absolutely nothing wrong with a female choosing to do those things, provided that it was their desire and choice. Wizards did not like the idea of losing any of their privileges, and they knew that once women had purchasing power, they could leave their husbands if they wanted to. Lily Potter was not an average witch. The King still remembered the first time he met her.

* * *

Flashback

There was a knock on his door. He called for the knocker to enter, believing it was security bringing him his meal. Instead, a young wand carrier came in. She had fiery red hair and green eyes. She was wearing the Potter crest embroidered on her robes. She did something which wand carriers hadn't done for decades. She threw her wand at his feet, laid down on her stomach, and waited for him to approach. It took a few seconds for him to react. He walked over and ordered her to stand up.

"Your Majesty," Lily said with a bow. "I apologize for intruding"

"How did you manage to get here?"

"Planning, sir. I studied the guard changes, the schedules, your eating habits, and with a bit of charm, I am here"

"Charm? You _charmed_ goblin guards?"

"I can be very compelling… or so I am told."

"What do you want with me?"

"I know you have refused meeting with me _many_ times. I also know you are a very important and busy goblin. However, my father-in-law, Charlus Potter, thinks that you may be convinced to read my section on goblins and provide feedback."

"Why should I _waste_ my time? We both know that no one will listen to you," he said with a lifted brow.

Lily smirked. "I would not be so sure, your Grace"

"Why?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Lord Potter has read my bill and he supports it provided that the Leaders of all Sentient Magical Beings involved approve their sections. Your majesty, if you and the other leaders approve this and sign an agreement, Charlus has met with several other Ancient and Noble Houses and they are willing to support the bill in the Wizengamot. I do not like my time _wasted_ and I wouldn't waste yours," she finished with a smile.

Nagkrat sat on his throne. This woman was something else. "And pray tell, which leaders have you met with? Has _anyone_ approved this or did you hope that _my_ approval would help _sway_ others?"

Lily chuckled. "Your majesty, with all due respect, do not underestimate my intelligence and my knowledge of the goblin ways. I know that you _despise_ to be pawns. I have met with all leaders already. They have made the minimal changes they thought were necessary and have given me their support," she opened a bag she was carrying. She took out a muggle folder and gave it to him.

He opened it to find that indeed, all other leaders had agreed with the bill and supported it. His eyes widened and he gaped.

"Mrs. Potter, it was not my intention to underestimate your intellect. Clearly, you have reasons to be proud. I will be _honored_ to read your law and suggest any changes I think are necessary," the goblin smiled.

Lily Potter was glad she had listened to her in-laws. "Thank you, your majesty. You will not regret this! When do you think you will finish?"

"How many pages are we talking about?"

"One hundred."

"Total?!"

"No, sir. The goblin section only," she said with a smile.

His eyebrows shot up. "Would you like me to look at the entire bill?"

Lily was ecstatic! "I would be _honored_ to have your feedback, Your Grace. Here is your copy," she engorgioed the thick tome. "I would appreciate it if you could recommend some Gobbledegook translators so that the final version is available to your nation in their own language," she couldn't stop smiling.

"Mrs. Potter, you are a most _peculiar_ witch. Your family must be very proud of you. Give me a month to review this. I will owl you about the translators. Tell Charlus I would like to meet with you, House Potter, and all the other supporting Houses once we have the final version."

"We are honored, your majesty. May I be excused? I need to share this good news with Neesy and Firenze."

He looked at her questioningly. Those were not human names.

"Neesy is the Potter Head House-Elf and my close friend, Firenze is my astronomy mentor and my close friend as well."

He nodded, hiding a smile. "You are excused. Mrs. Potter, it has been a pleasure. I look forward to our next meeting."

"So do I, your Grace," she said bowing with a smile.

She left and pulled the door behind her. However, the door didn't close all the way, and he was able to see her jumping up and down and dancing to no music. He faintly heard a "We did it, Harry!" The King had not noticed she was pregnant until she said that and rubbed her belly. The robes kept her condition concealed. Nagkrat smiled. Perhaps there was hope for a better, more equal future, after all.

End Flashback

* * *

Nagkrat was pleasantly surprised at what Sharptooth told him. He offered the Manager his best guard to get _The Deceiver_ into Goblin Territory. Once the fool was in Gringotts, all chances of him leaving, or at least leaving _alive_, were up in the air. Nagkrat was aware of some strange activity in certain accounts. He now needed proof. The Potters' will would help significantly. Maybe, he wouldn't even need to make an appearance at the reading. All the wand carriers named in the will had enough reasons to want to give Dumbledore a slow, painful, torturous death. Nagkrat would pay a good amount of gold bars to _watch_, but he preferred to _participate_. The evil smirk that now adorned his scarred face would be nightmare fuel to the bravest wizards and witches.

* * *

Dan was holding Hermione, and Emma was holding Harry. They were sitting down in the left corner of the room. The same sofa Sirius was the only one meant to be visible, but only when the time was right. Amelia Bones had left his wand with Sharptooth, and it was now in his pocket. Sharptooth had reorganized his office to have enough chairs for all those involved. There were healers on stand-by in case things got heated. Four guards were invisible in each corner of the room. One of them was standing next to the Grangers in case they needed protection.

Dan Granger had his favorite knives in discreet holders under his clothes. His wife was packing a handgun. They had agreed to keep the kids out of harm's way no matter the cost. Sharptooth gave them a _portkey_, a little paperweight which they had to shake two times and it would take them to DMLE headquarters if things got ugly. Harry and Hermione were nervous. They were going to meet a lot of new adults. Harry, especially, was still hesitant to trust most adults. He had made significant strides with the help of his psychologist and with the love and support of his new family, but he was still reluctant.

* * *

Before long, the doors opened. Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda Tonks, walked in early. They bowed at the goblin, and Ted spoke.

"Could you lock the doors for a moment? I had to _drag_ my wife here without telling her anything to give her a surprise," Ted requested. Sharptooth waved his hand at the doors. Everyone inside could hear the doors lock.

Sirius canceled the disillusionment charm when he was directly behind Andromeda.

"There's my favorite Black!" he exclaimed in her ear. She gasped.

"Sirius!" she jumped into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck tightly.

"Andy! You are a sight for sore eyes! I have missed you so much! How is my little girl?"

"We missed you too. She's not so little anymore. She's in her second year. I feel a bit old, to be honest! Ed! How could you hide him from me? You know I've been frantic with worry!"

"I would have spoiled the surprise!" Ted said, smiling.

"Well, you may feel old, but you look wonderful!"

"So do you! Looking handsome, smelling _divine_, who did this to you? Where have you been?"

"Thank you, Andy. I feel great. I will tell you everything soon. Just know that Dumbledore is not to be trusted… I have to disillusion myself again. Sharptooth, could you?"

The goblin waved his hand up and down Sirius, and he vanished. To everyone but the Grangers and Harry. Andromeda sat down next to her husband, and immediately, they held hands. Sharptooth unlocked the doors. Everyone heard footsteps approaching.

* * *

The doors opened and a formidable-looking witch came in. She was dressed in a deep green robe. Her hair was starting to gray and was tied up in a simple bun. She gave her wand to the goblin guard at the door. She was wearing glasses and looked very stern. She bowed to Sharptooth. Professor McGonagall was quite shocked at the summons. All the secrecy, the blood request, the oath request, the mentions of a possible mole made her wary. She was very uncomfortable with surrendering her wand, but she understood that under goblin territory, she had to abide by their rules. She noticed she wasn't the first one to get to the office.

"Andromeda? Mr. Tonks?" the witch asked, approaching the couple.

"Professor? You were summoned too?" Andromeda shook the woman's hand.

"Yes, surprisingly. I was very fond of both of them, but I have no clue as to what _I_ am doing here," Minerva replied with a frown.

"Well, we will find out soon enough. I think you are underestimating your influence in their lives," Ted replied with a lopsided grin.

* * *

The next person to come in was an older lady. She was wearing very antiquated robes, a hat with a decorative vulture, and was using a cane to help her walk. She opened the top of her cane and surrendered her wand. She bowed slightly because her back would not allow more bending. She walked to her seat.

"Minerva?"

"Augusta."

"What are we doing here?"

"I wish I knew, dear."

"Andy? Is that you?" Augusta asked, squinting her eyes.

"Yes, Lady Longbottom, it is good to see you."

"Is that your _husband_?" the Lady enquired looking at him up and down, slowly.

Andromeda felt defensive. She was used at people looking down on her husband because he was a muggle. "Yes, _why_?"

"Oh, no reason, dear. I understand _now_ why you gave up magic," the old lady winked at her. She had been looking up and down at the man appreciatively not judgementally "If I were around 50 years younger, you would have to worry!"

Andromeda gaped and blushed. Ted chuckled, blushed, and replied in her stead. "Um… T-Thank you, Lady Longbottom."

Augusta sat next to a mortified McGonagall. Minerva had hoped that the years had tamed Augusta a bit, but no. She was still the same brazen woman. Minerva had eyes and she had noticed Andromeda's luck, but she knew better than to point it out so unashamedly as _she_ was a respectable widow. _The nerve!_

* * *

Sirius wanted to run towards Minnie and twirl her around. She seemed well but aged by worry and loneliness. Even Augusta seemed to be much older than her age, but some things didn't change. Augusta was still her coquettish self. He smirked at Andy's reaction. He would have to tease her about that later. Still, Sirius noticed that his leg was shaking in nervousness.

* * *

The doors swung open again. A haggard man with medium-length, wavy, sandy hair walked in. His robes looked pretty tattered. He seemed skinny and pale. His face had a few reddish scars which seemed recent. His amber eyes, however, shone even in the dark. He gave his wand to the soldier and bowed to Sharptooth. Minerva gasped. What had happened to Remus? He was one of her most gifted students and had a very promising future. He looked like a shell of a man. She could even smell the sobering potion he had just had.

"Professor, Lady Longbottom," the man said in a raspy voice. He bowed over their hands.

"Remus," they replied with tentative smiles. Minerva needed to talk to her pupil as soon as they were done. Augusta felt bad for the man. She had gotten to know him as Frank and Alice grew closer to the Potters. He was a good person, a loyal friend. He turned around when he felt a feminine hand in his shoulder. He knew her by smell.

"Andy," he whispered. He turned around to be engulfed in a hug. He winced. The full moon had ended a couple of days ago, and his body was still too tender. As he smelled her, his nose picked up other smells that were coming from a corner of the room, but no one was there. He even detected a hint of _his_ scent. No, it was impossible. He was on the loose. He couldn't be here. Yet, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in anticipation.

"Moony! Where have you been? We missed you!" she said, pulling away to have a good look at him. She didn't like what she saw.

Before either could say anything else, the doors swung open violently.

A man came in dressed in black from head to toe. His cape waved behind him as he walked briskly. He surrendered his wand. Then, he looked at the other occupants, and ignoring them, he sat down. Sharptooth bared his teeth for a second. He was somehow used to disrespect, but he thought that Snape would at least pretend to be civil for the sake of the people in the room.

"Severus," Remus began with a lifted brow. "as _polite_ as always, I see."

"Shut up, Lupin."

"_Very_ mature too. Some things never change, isn't that right professor?"

"Do not call me professor, luckily I never had to teach the likes of you!" Shape shot back.

Lupin laughed sarcastically, "I was referring to the _only_ professor here worthy of the name. Professor McGonagall, Severus."

"Sod off!" Severus crossed his arms, faced away from Lupin, and reassumed his haughty expression.

"Moony, we can't really expect much from a _Death Eater_, can we?" Andromeda said with a lifted brow.

"Do not dare, you blood traitor. Your sister is entirely _disgusted_ at you and this… _filth_ you married," Severus sneered. Ted caressed his thigh. He had his gun there. They had a will to hear, so he took a deep breath and pulled his wife to their seats. She didn't move.

Andromeda laughed sardonically. "Blood traitor and _proud_! In any case, stop playing the blood_ card_ you half-blood! I abandoned magic for _love_. And I would do it again every single day! You betrayed the _only_ person you ever loved for power! And now you have _nothing_!"

Sharptooth waved both hands, and the chairs moved, forcing the people in the room to sit before things escalated further. Ted kissed his wife's hand. Everyone looked at Sharptooth expectantly.

* * *

Sirius had to hold on to the chair he was sitting on when he saw Remus. What had happened to him? Moony looked like he had done as much time in Azkaban as Padfoot. His skin looked pale. He had terrible dark circles. His hair was covering his eyes and unkempt. His clothes made him seem like a beggar. He had lost a significant amount of weight. His cheeks were sunken in. Sirius could smell the sobering up potion. _Moony_, he sighed. _He must have tried to drown his pain. He must hate me. God, I want to hug him! I need to know he will forgive me_. When he noticed Remus smelling the air and looking his way his heart stopped. He knew that the disillusionment was keyed to the people there specifically. Still, he felt as if Remus could see him.

* * *

The door barely opened to reveal a tiny house elf wearing a uniform the Potter family crest. The uniform had definitely seen better days. She seemed confused and scared. She looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She bowed to the goblin behind the desk.

"Neesy?" Remus asked, approaching the elf.

"Master Moony!" the little elf jumped in joy. Her ears flapped. "You is _alive_!"

"Of course I am alive, Neesy," he smiled, giving the elf a hug. The elf hugged the man back tightly. Snape sneered in disgust.

"Where is you all this time? Neesy is being _scared_ for you, master. Neesy is to take care of master and master be disappearing!" she replied with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry Neesy. I needed time to come to terms with losing them," he looked away with misty eyes.

"You is not okay. I can sense it. You smell of medicine," the elf insisted.

"Later, Neesy. We can talk about that later," Remus blushed.

"Professor Minnie!" the elf bowed.

"It is great to see you again, Neesy," Minerva smiled. That was a rare occurrence. The sight warmed Remus' heart.

"Lady Longybottoms!" the elf bowed. Augusta chuckled and nodded at the elf. "Mistress Andy! Master Ted!" the elf bowed again.

* * *

Sirius smiled at Neesy. She was such a good elf. She could have found another family to bond to, but she remained loyal. From the look of her uniform, she wasn't having an easy time. Harry moved over to sit on Sirius' lap. The boy saw he was distressed and he noticed that when his godfather was holding him, he would calm down. The man kissed the top of the boy's head and smelled his hair. It calmed him. It was a great thing that Harry went over when he did because nothing else would have prevented Sirius from tackling and choking the next person who came in with his bare hands.

* * *

The doors swung open as wide as they would go. A furious Albus Dumbledore was pushed inside by the goblin guard's shield. He had his hands behind his back bound by goblin handcuffs which restrained his arms and his magic. The guard had an evil smile on his face. Behind him, Amelia Bones, and Aurors Tobias Greengrass, and Auror Andrei Voskoboynikov surrendered their wands.

"Manager Sharptooth, here he is. We interrupted Madame Bones as she was _arresting_ him for charges brought forward by muggle police. She was kind enough to allow us to have him here for the reading of the will," the guard said bowing. Everyone in the room was gaping at the old wizard.

"Excellent job, soldier, the King will be pleased," Sharptooth smiled evilly at Dumbledore who blanched. The King _never_ concerned himself with human matters. The Deceiver swallowed thickly.

Andromeda looked in surprise at the bound Dumbledore and thought: _How the mighty have fallen!_ In her view, it was about time that he did. Nymphadora told her things about Hogwarts that had her convinced that Dumbledore needed to retire. His inefficiency in getting a trial for Sirius had her irate. He kept ignoring her letters and even her howlers.

"I will wait by the door, manager," the guard said, turning on his heel.

"Now that _everyone_ involved is here, we will proceed to -finally- read the will of Lady Lily Potter nee Evans and Lord James Charlus Potter," Sharptooth said opening the box which contained the will.

The silence which followed that statement was loud. Sharptooth cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll. Everyone present was at the edge of their seats.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Just a brief note to thank you for your love towards this story. One of my wonderful reviewers said "Annoying cliffhanger." I know. All cliffhangers are annoying, sorry. But here's another chapter so you don't resent me. As for the italics, I have to conform to the few formatting options that FF has. I would love to be able to use different fonts, but it is not possible. Again, sorry for the multiple break lines. I was going to leave out the text within the will because it is in a previous chapter but I didn't want you to have to be going back and forth... Anyways, _Obliviscor_ is a Latin word that means "to forget." I hope you enjoy. :) -Lux

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_**Obliviscor**_

Sharptooth knew he would be stopped several times through his reading. However, he did not mind. He would have a first-row seat to see Albus Dumbledore crash and burn. What else could he possibly ask for? The Deceiver was seething. Everyone in that room, except for Severus, were possible enemies. Things would not be good for him by the end of the reading. He was sure of it. He never read the will before doing what he had to do to have it locked away, but he could guess it wasn't kind to him.

"Wait, shouldn't Sirius Black be here?" Amelia asked.

The goblin ignored her for the time being and read.

* * *

_This is the last will of Lily Jade Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. We are both of sound mind and body as we write this. _

_Harry, the first thing we want you to know is that we __love__ you more than anything in this life. We are very sorry that we are not with you. If you are reading this, know that you are and always will be __our pride and joy__. No matter what people say, __you__ are our biggest accomplishment. _

_We want a copy of this will to reach the DMLE and the Wizengamot. If we died at the hands of Voldemort due to a Secret Keeper betrayal, we want everyone to know that our Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. In the event of our deaths, the most important duty we could give others -that of raising and loving our son- the following should happen._

_If either of us passes while the other lives on, the surviving spouse will get full custody of our son and all our assets, titles, and vaults. If we both pass, Harry's custody should go to the following people in the following order:_

_1\. Sirius Orion Black who is Harry's godfather by godfather ritual, so it is his right and duty on his magic to raise and love Harry as his own. AND/OR Alice Longbottom, who is Harry's godmother by godmother ritual. We hope that if Harry grows up with Neville, they will find a brother in each other. We are sure Frank will love Harry as his own._

* * *

Amelia cursed inwardly. _That bastard!_ That was another charge to add to his list! He always knew Black was innocent. He allowed Black to spend years in Azkaban without trial for a crime he was certain Sirius didn't commit. Sirius handed Harry to the Grangers and stepped closer to the desk.

"As for your question Madame Bones," Sharptooth waved his hand over Sirius, canceling the concealment. "Mr. Black has been here since the start."

Too many things happened at once.

Everyone but Remus stood up. Minerva was the first to reach Sirius and hugged him tightly. Remus was shocked, but he couldn't help the dangerous growl that escaped him. Andromeda and Ted pretended this was the first time they saw him. Augusta walked over and hit him over the head with her cane. She then hugged him.

"What were you thinking!? You irresponsible dog! You should have come to _me_! House Bones would have helped you!"

He rubbed his head. "I know, Lady Longbottom, it won't happen again."

"It better not. At least _someone_ is taking care of you. You look good," the old woman said winking.

Sirius smiled, but his smile froze when he saw Remus icy stare. He stepped forward.

"Remus…"

"Don't." Remus' irises were flashing in a clear warning.

"Moony, please…" Sirius begged. Remus was using every ounce of willpower he had not to throw himself in Padfoot's arms. He was _so_ happy to see him, and he missed him _dearly_. To make matters worse, now that the disillusionment wore off, Sirius' scent was everywhere. It was so hard to fight his inner wolf, which demanded he embraced a member of his pack again. But an image of what Sirius had done to him flashed before his eyes, and he was able to put thick chains around the wolf in him.

"I still can't _believe_ what you did to me. You had _no_ right! We were supposed to do _it_ together!"

"Remus, please understand… I-I couldn't _lose_ you too," Sirius whispered.

"Oh, _spare_ me, you bastard!"

"If you two _lovebirds_ could wait until the end of the reading to continue your _disgusting_ lover's spat that would be great," Severus said with contempt. Dumbledore was starting to feel a fear he hadn't felt in years. If that was just the beginning of the will… Things could only get worse for him.

"Lord Black, we need to talk later," Amelia stated.

"I am at your disposal, Madam Bones," Sirius replied looking at her.

"Everyone, sit down," a chair appeared for Sirius and Sharptooth forced them all to sit by waving his right hand.

* * *

_2\. Remus Lupin, who is Harry's uncle in everything but blood. Moony, we love you. We thank you for all the wisdom and all the help. You once asked me the secret to love: accept to be accepted. We don't care about your furriness, neither does Harry. You were the best honorary brother I could have had. We love you, and thank you. _

* * *

Remus was shocked to his core. They knew he _couldn't_ be Harry's guardian. His precious Jade and his dear James loved him enough to trust him with the most valuable thing on Earth for them, Harry. Where could his nephew be? Suddenly, he felt a wash of guilt. If something had happened to Harry, he was to blame too. He needed to find out where Harry was. He would sell his blood for lycanthropy research if he had to! His hands were shaking. No one but Emma noticed, but Sirius discreetly grabbed Remus' right hand with his left and squeezed. Remus seemed to be in physical pain for a few seconds, but he did squeeze back, let go and mouthed 'later' to Sirius. Moony nodded at the goblin with tearful eyes.

* * *

_3\. Edward and Andromeda Tonks nee Black. You are also an honorary aunt and uncle to our son. He would be blessed to grow up with Nymphadora. She would be a great older sister. We love you all!_

* * *

Andromeda smiled brightly. Lily was like a sister for her. She would love to help raise Harry, but where was he. _Harry James_, she sighed. As it was for many people affected by memory charms, certain keywords would bring a flood of memories back. Her eyes were lit up in a silvery hue, and she looked at Dumbledore. Before anyone could react, she had slapped the man so harshly that he fell from the chair.

"What the bloody hell?!" Dumbledore yelled. "Help me up!" he demanded.

"You revolting, backstabbing, piece of shit!" she yelled. Edward jumped and held her back by the waist.

"What are you talking about Andromeda?! How dare you strike an old, _defenseless_, man?"

"I remember _that_ night! You monster! How could you take Harry _there_! He would have been better in an orphanage!"

"What?! What do you mean?!" Remus asked with a scary scowl.

"He took Harry to the Dursleys!" Andromeda said in a seething tone.

"What!?" everyone else asked in outrage. Everyone else who was magical in the room, except Harry and Hermione, had magic rolling off of their bodies. Their very auras were red in a fury.

"Everyone, sit. Whatever damages you cause, will be deducted from your accounts. We still have a lot to go over."

The arms of the chairs forced them to sit back down.

* * *

_4\. Professor Minerva McGonagall: You have been like an older sister to me. You were an incredible mentor and a wonderful friend. We know you love Harry and would be an incredible role model. He adores his aunt Minnie. We love you and will purr for you forever._

* * *

Minerva was pale. The amount of trust and love her Lily had on her were incredible. The Potters knew she wasn't young and that she hadn't had any children of her own, and still they thought she could do a good job. She was furious with Albus as well. Where was her little _kitten_? Her inner cat made her look towards the left corner of the room. She could have sworn she saw something move.

* * *

_5\. Sharptooth our Gold Manager and Friend. My dearest mentor, I know Harry will grow up to be a wonderful man who is not bigoted or prejudiced if you are in his life. You are a warrior, and eventually, there will be a war again, and we will need you to help him. We love you, you grumpy little goblin with a gigantic heart._

* * *

"What?! That is preposterous! Goblins cannot be guardians of children! They would _eat_ the poor kids!" Albus exclaimed stomping his feet in fury. Minerva rolled her eyes so hard she saw her homeland.

Sharptooth's eyes went completely dark in anger. He bared his sharp teeth at Dumbledore with a growl.

"Dumbledore, I suggest you shut your prejudiced, bigoted mouth before Sharptooth shuts it for you _permanently_!" Sirius replied with a scowl.

* * *

_6\. Neesy the Head Potter House-Elf. Neesy, you have been the most wonderful friend we could have asked for. Thank you for your diligence and for loving our Harry as your own. Train him in your magic. Love him. Protect him. And if that old goat comes near him wanting to hurt or manipulate him, turn him into pink mist. We love you._

* * *

Neesy's eyes seemed to be about to pop out of her head. Her mistress trusted him not only to care for baby Harry but also to train him in elf magic.

"This is insulting! An elf!?" Albus yelled, standing up. "This has to be a _forgery_! No one would trust a baby to a glorified, ignorant, hideous _slave_! Let alone Lily Potter, who was a smart woman!"

Neesy's ears hung in shame. Before she replied, Minerva stood up slowly. Her magic pulsed throwing her chair back.

"I am deeply ashamed of having ever _fallen_ for your public persona, Albus. You never changed. You and Grindelwald wanted the same thing! Neesy was one of Lily's best friends. You will treat her with respect if you don't want a slap in your other cheek, you _brute_!"

Remus, stood, went over to Neesy and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his chair. He helped her sit on his chair and stood between her and Sirius. He placed one hand on her bony shoulder and squeezed lightly. She smiled through her tears. Sirius squeezed her hand and whispered, "Don't listen to him. You are with _friends_ here."

"Take notes, Dumbledork, that right there is what true gentlemen look like," Augusta said, pointing with her cane at Remus and Sirius.

* * *

_Under absolutely NO circumstance__ is our Harry to go to my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband. They hate all things magic and __would never love__ our Harry. The same applies to the meddlesome megalomaniac Albus Too-Many-Names-Too-Little-Care Dumbledore. He will stop at __nothing__ to manipulate everyone. Do __NOT__ fall for his tricks. Do not __EVER__ take any food, drinks, or candy from his hands. They will be laced with potions. __NEVER__ look him in the eye. He is a master legilimens. He has __NO__ claim to anything in this will. If he ever withdraws a galleon without permission, I will personally come out of wherever I am and haunt the bastards who allowed him to get away with this. When you discover exactly how much he has taken, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter __demands __retribution__ to be determined by our Head of House. If none of the people named as possible guardians can perform the role, Harry is to go to a loving, __non-magical family__, preferably one with fertility problems._

* * *

The general outcry at this was very loud. So many curse words in so little time had the Grangers covering the kids' ears.

"My Frankie was right about you!" Augusta hit Albus everywhere she could reach with her cane before Auror Greengrass pulled her back.

"How dare you disrespect _her_ wishes!" Snape yelled, punching Albus and breaking his nose.

"You have been potioning faculty, parents… and _students_!?" Minerva yelled, delivering the slap she had warned him about before with all her might. "Be grateful I don't have my wand right now!"

Albus was very grateful that _no one_ had a wand. He thought only wizards or witches could hurt him with magic. The punch and slaps hurt, but he was in for a world of pain now.

He was suddenly in the air. His bound arms were lifted from behind his back to over his head. This made his arms pop out of their natural place. The man screamed in pain. He looked down, expecting to see an irate goblin but saw a horrible sight. Neesy the elf had her hands covered with blue elven fire.

"You is been a bad man! You is not doing what mistress Lily wanted! You gives little Harry to those meanies! You is going to pay for this!"

Albus felt like his skin was on fire. Simultaneously, he felt like there were needles stuck in every one of his pores. The pain he felt was so intense that he couldn't even scream anymore.

All wizards and witches were staring in awe at the elf. They were too shocked to react. In any case, none of them were really inclined to do anything to help the man.

The elf went on "You is been mean to Neesy! You is been mean to goblinsys! You is mean to Harry! Harry is been lost because of you! You is been erasing Andy's memory! You need to learn to stays away from everyones here! Where is Harry!?" Neesy yelled.

Albus refused. Neesy snapped her fingers and doxies appeared out of thin air and started scratching and biting the man everywhere they could reach. Minerva stared marveling at the sheer power coming off Neesy. She hadn't bonded with a master in a long time. She would deplete her magical core if she didn't stop soon. Augusta was cheering the elf on. "Yes! Neesy! You show him!"

"Augusta! Please, you are not helping!" Minerva scolded the woman who just shrugged.

"What is you doing to little master?! " Neesy waved her hands, and the doxies disappeared. Birds materialized and started pecking the man everywhere harshly.

Albus yelled loudly, "I owe you no answers, you _revolting_, miserable creature! I will have your _ugly_ head mounted on my bedroom wall! How _dare_ you use your magic against your _betters_!?"

Neesy's reply to that was to snap her fingers in both hands and pull him quickly and harshly to the ground. He fell in a sitting position, and there was a sickening _crunch_. Everyone in the room grimaced. He then fainted and hit his head on the marble floor. The Aurors looked at their boss awaiting her orders. She shook her head. Goblin territory was completely autonomous. Wizarding laws and law enforcement had no power there. Goblin guards came forward to place new handcuffs on the man. The elf had rendered the ones he was wearing powerless.

Neesy felt her magic was at dangerously low levels. Her knees were weak, and she fell down. In his shock at the events, Sharptooth had forgotten that the Grangers were still invisible and muted. This stopped when little Harry, in a bout of accidental magic, ended his disillusionment and rushed to the little elf. She defended him fiercely against the man who left him with his aunt and uncle, and now she was hurt. He could feel it in his bones. He wrapped his small arms around the faint, shaking elf.

"I am n-not l-lost, Neesy. I am here," Harry whispered. Everyone stopped mid-motion.

Neesy looked at the boy in wonder. "M-Master Harry! Neesy is been s-sorry! Neesy b-be trying to finds you! Neesy is f-failing!" she wailed. The Grangers had rushed behind Harry and were lifting Neesy up and carrying her to the sofa.

"A little help here?" asked Mr. Granger. This seemed to pull all present out of their shocked trance.

Professor McGonagall and Remus hurried towards Neesy. They began waving their hands, casting health and magic measuring spells. Neesy shook her head. "M-Me is n-needing a m-master…"

"Mr. Black," Sharptooth stated. "As Head of the Potter family, you can bond with her."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Sirius asked "Neesy, would you like to bond with me?"

"Neesy thanks you, Master D-Doggie, but Neesy n-needs to b-bond with master Harry… Neesy is p-promising so to h-her Mistress."

Sirius nodded. The Grangers looked alarmed. "Don't worry. This will not hurt Harry at all. But it will help Neesy regain her strength… Harry, do you want to help Neesy?"

"Yes, I d-do. She d-defended me. I want t-to help her," he replied with a timid smile. "What do I n-need to d-do?"

"Say, 'I, Harry James Potter, sole heir of the Potter title hereby bind Neesy the house-elf to me and my family, so mote it be,' and you need to say it while holding her hand."

Harry looked to be trying to remember all the words. He took Neesy's hand and repeated: "I, H-Harry J-James P-Potter, sole h-heir of the P-Potter title h-hereby b-bind Neesy the h-house elf to m-me and my f-f-family, so m-mote it be."

There was a golden glow that surrounded their hands. There were light blue sparks jumping off their joined hands. Harry smiled. He could somehow _feel_ how much the elf loved him inside him. He gave her a hug. After the glow vanished, Neesy was a bit taller, seemed younger, and felt stronger.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Emma asked, caressing Harry's back.

"Yes, I am o-okay."

"I'm sorry but who are _you_?" asked Augusta, pointing at them with her cane at the Grangers.

"Daniel Granger, my wife Emma, and our daughter Hermione," Dan said, offering his hand to the old lady.

"Muggles?" Augusta asked with interest, noticing their clothing, and shaking the man's hand.

"Augusta!" Minerva chided.

"What!? I haven't heard that last name in… ages. But they seem to know Harry and Sirius..."

"You don't just ask that to people you have never met, Augusta! It's _impolite_!" Minerva frowned. Harry looked up at the stern woman, and his eyes flashed silver. He recalled being called impolite after he flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at a blurry man who was dressed in black. Harry couldn't see the man's face but he could see hers.

"It is alright," Emma replied. "We are not magical, but our daughter is."

"A-Aunt M-Minnie?" Harry asked, throwing his arms up at her. She immediately picked him up in a tight hug. She felt her heart constrict when the boy dragged his head up her neck and face as he did as a toddler when she called him _kitten_. She returned the gesture. Albus had been awakened by the goblin healer who was called in. He groaned in pain.

"Do you remember me, kitten?" Minerva asked, pulling away to look at her nephew.

"First I d-didn't, b-but now I d-do…" Harry tried to explain. Minerva's eyes flashed in anger. She kissed Harry's forehead put him down and all but ran towards Dumbledore.

"Tell me you were not stupid enough to _obliviate_ a toddler!"

Albus looked away. It wasn't something he was proud of. Severus, who had remained sitting down, started to get up slowly with wide eyes. Had he been obliviated as well?

Minerva was furious. "You imbecile! The consequences could have been irreversible! How could you do that to _their_ baby! And after a most traumatic event, no less! Where is my wand? Get me my wand?"

"Professor McGonagall," said Remus in a calming voice. "I would be delighted to join you, but remember where we are."

The woman nodded, apologized to the goblin, and said: "This isn't over, Albus."

Hermione asked in a worried tone, "What does _obliviate_ mean?"

"It is an extremely _dangerous_ spell to erase people's memories."

"He erased Harry's memories?" Hermione crossed her arms. She walked over to the old man, "My daddy and mommy will make sure you get punished, you meanie!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So will I," said Amelia Bones. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Harry, my name is Amelia Bones. I am the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE for short."

"Nice to meet you, Madam Bones," the Grangers answered in unison

Remus sat down next to Neesy. At least Harry seemed to be alright. Moony sniffed the Grangers, and his wolf senses told him he could trust them. He looked at Harry, and his eyes flashed a golden amber. The kid's eyes widened and flashed silver once more. Remus frowned in concern. Harry shook his head. He walked over to the man, stood right in front of the man, and sniffed the air around his face.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry said, hugging the man's neck tightly.

"Yes, cub, it's me," Remus said inhaling Harry's new older scent deeply. He pulled away to look at the child. "Do you feel okay? Does your head hurt?"

"I'm a b-bit d-dizzy," the boy admitted.

Sirius was concerned. "Sharptooth, can we get one of your mind healers here, please?"

"It will take about an hour. Our main mind healer is in Romania right now."

"Neesy cans help," the elf approached Harry and put her hands on each side of the boy's head and pushed her healing power towards the child. It was working, but something seemed to be blocking her.

"Thank you, N-Neesy, I f-feel better now," Harry said.

* * *

The goblin healers that were working on Albus managed to stabilize him and keep him conscious. He would need a lot of potions, spellwork, and rest. Sharptooth requested for everyone to sit back down so he could finish reading the will.

_Regarding all our assets, vaults, and titles, they will go in this order:_

_1\. If my wife survives me or I survive her, the surviving spouse will get everything. _

_2\. If we are both dead, everything goes to Harry James' guardian (according to the list my wife provided), until he reaches his majority with the following exceptions:_

_-To Sirius Black: Not that you need any more money, but still… You are our __brother__. Consider this an early (or late) wedding present. Settle down already! We leave you 1 million galleons and our house in London, so you never have to go to that Grim Old Place again. Also, Lily thinks that the horrible picture of your mother can be blasted off with a non-magical grenade. You may want to try that… for the __laughs__. Even if it doesn't work, can you imagine her __outrage__ at being attacked by muggle weapons? Never stop being a Marauder, Padfoot! We love you forever._

* * *

Sirius had already heard this, but that didn't mean he didn't feel a pull on his heartstrings. It was true that he did not need the money, but he would find a way to have the Grangers accept payment for his expenses while at their home. Also, he needed to get himself a decent place, preferably within walking distance of the Grangers. He knew Harry would not accept to be separated from his adoptive family. Sirius realized something, Daniel may know how to get his hands on a grenade. He grinned and motioned at Dan in a typical ´We need to talk later.´ Dan nodded with a smirk.

* * *

_-To Alice and Frank: We know you need no money or titles. However, we would be remiss as godparents if we didn't leave our godson a little something. To Neville, we leave 100 000 galleons for his education. May he grow up to be a __wonderful__ person like his parents. Alice, Lily's special paints are yours to share with Pandora Lovegood. You make the most beautiful paintings together. Make one for our Harry. We love you, and thank you for everything you did for us. Look into your memories and search for holes._

* * *

Augusta took out a handkerchief to dry her tears. Her son and daughter-in-law would have appreciated the gesture. It was a shame neither would be able to see this. She would put her grandson's inheritance in his trust fund. Alice's paintings were famous around the world. She was a wonderful artist, and whenever she collaborated with Pandora, their paintings would sell for hundreds of thousands of galleons. And poor Pandora wouldn't have a chance to know about this either. She made a mental note to let Xenophilius know about this. Perhaps little Luna inherited her mother's skills.

* * *

_-To Remus Lupin: We leave you 3 million galleons, a lifetime supply of your special drink (it will be transferred to your vault upon the reading of this will), Lily's research on your condition (she has discovered some pretty __interesting__ things), and we leave you the cottage you wanted in Sennen Cove. Thought we didn't know? __Sucker__! (Can't tell me off now, I'm dead!) We know you think we shouldn't have bought it. __Stop it__. Lily will personally haunt you forever if you don't zip it and enjoy it. We know you loved the peace and quiet. We made modifications, so it is safe for you at all times. Find a wonderful person to settle down with. We love you. Let yourself be loved. Look into your memories and search for holes._

* * *

Remus' jaw went slack. What was he to do with three million galleons?! Especially when his friends left him a lifetime provision of Wolfsbane potion. Most of his meager resources went towards buying his potion. Of course Lily had been researching Lycanthropy! His interest was piqued. What could she have uncovered? How did they know about the cottage? No one but… Sirius. Sirius must have told them. He looked at Padfoot who gave him a slight smile. Remus was right. Sirius told them. He remembered the happy time they all spent there that summer when Lily discovered she was pregnant. His mind then focused on their last statement. Search for holes. He couldn't do that straight away. He still had sobering up potion and remains of Wolfsbane in his system. He would have to try once his bloodstream was clean.

* * *

_-To Edward and Andromeda: We leave you 2 million galleons. No, Ted. It is not charity. Consider it an early retainer in case any of our loved ones ever need legal counsel both in the WW and the non-magical world as well. You are __incredible__ at your job. Believe it. Andy, we leave you the section you wanted of the main Potter Library. Use it to make the world a better place. Also, get yourself a different hairdo than your sister's. Ouch! (Lily just swatted at my head for that one! Sorry!). We love and thank you both for your friendship and support._

* * *

Edward Tonks was floored. That was so much money! James knew him well enough to tell him the money was a retainer. Andromeda laughed. It was so like James to say something like that! She no longer had the same long crazy curls of Bellatrix. Thanks to her muggle hairstylist, her hair was looking much tamer. Her once crazy curls were now loose, voluminous waves. She had cut her hair to barely graze her shoulders. Edward chortled at his wife's humor. He too much preferred Andy's new hair.

* * *

_\- To Minerva McGonagall: We leave you 3 million galleons, our casks of Blishen's Firewhisky, and the Marauders Guide to You-Know-What. We cracked the code! Also, we leave you our stock in Scotland's National Quidditch Team, and in The Broom Shop. Our life-long box in the Quidditch World Cup is yours. Additionally, Lily leaves you all her journals on spell-making and keys to her lab. Look into your memories and search for holes. _

* * *

Minerva had to hold on to her chair. Three million pounds! Her favorite firewhiskey! Those casks alone were worth tens of thousands of Marauder's Guide to Transfiguration? She looked at Moony, who smiled and winked at her. And the stock! If her mother were alive, she would have died again from the sheer joy! Minerva couldn't wait to spoil her nephews. She wanted to buy Harry and her nephews' starter brooms. Now she had the means to do so. She smiled.

* * *

_-To Sharptooth: We know you love gold so much you tuck in all your bars at night and sing them lullabies! (Ha! Can't do anything about me being "immature" now that I'm dead!) We also know you love Harry and us. No matter how grumpy you pretend to be. We leave you all our ancient gold artifacts to study, to sell, or to do with as you see fit. We trust __you__ and your judgment __implicitly__ in all things financial. You have served the Potters with the utmost efficiency and care. Look into your memories and search for holes. _

_-To Neesy: All our homes are to do with as you see fit: redecorate, add or remove rooms, please get yourself and all our beloved elves an elven greenhouse no matter the cost. Sharptooth will help you with that May you find yourself mate and live a long life with your family. Please love and help our Harry. He will need you. We made sure you will never run out of money for property upkeep. Our last orders are that you never punish yourself, you spend your salary on you, and you rest when you are tired. We love you. Your friendship for us has been a blessing in our life._

* * *

The little elf was stunned. She knew she had the best Master and Mistress, but to give her so much freedom. It was unthinkable! She would indeed love and help little master Harry. She could now fix up all the Potter properties and see about which elves she could convince to come back. Many had to move away to elf communities where they would eat magical fruits, herbs, and roots to help them keep their magic storages from depleting completely.

* * *

_-To Severus Snape: I still don't like you, you greasy git. Ouch! (Lily tells me I need to play nice so… Sorry.) I know my behavior towards you was, at times, __juvenile,__ nasty, and mean. I hope we can bury the hatchet now that you have buried me (Ha! If you stay mad at a corpse Severus, you need to get professional help!). Lily left you a letter and a reminder within it as well as a copy of keys to her lab. Share with Minnie and treat her right. You will see everything you need to know about you being in the will from looking in Harry's eyes. So help me God, if you treat __him__ unfairly because of __me__, I will haunt you forever Snivellus…. Couldn't resist! Deal with it. I'm dead. You can't do anything to me now. Look into your memories and search for holes._

* * *

_Look into your memories and search for holes, _Severus repeated in his mind. He focused his occlumency skills and started lifting his shields.

"Severus, don't-" Albus pleaded. If Snape found the holes, he would kill him. Albus tried a weak attempt to attack Severus' mind, but the man had strong shields, and Albus was too weak to probe further.

"Snivellus, are you okay?" Remus asked. Severus didn't hear him.

Severus straightened up in his chair. He was quickly turning pale. He slid off the chair onto his knees on the floor when too many memories and feelings flooded his brain with such intensity that he felt his head would explode. His heartbeat was erratic in his chest. His eyes scan the room frantically. Harry felt something in his core which compelled him to move. The boy stood in front of the man and put his hands in each one of Severus' cheeks. The man looked into Harry's eyes. The boy stared deep into Snape's very soul. He saw Lily in Harry's eyes. Severus' eyes widened, and he fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This one has been a wild ride. Memories are hazy. In this chapter, I am trying to go over the most significant ones. There may eventually be some flashbacks to fill in the gaps here. _Memoriae Aeternae_ means eternal memory in Latin. Thank you for reading! -Lux-

**Chapter 14: Memoriae Aeternae**

The barrage of memories and feelings that inundated Severus kept him unconscious for a while. Unbeknownst to all the others in Sharptooth's office, Snape was having hundreds of scenes flashing through his mind. It felt like he was watching a movie at too fast a speed where you can't hear or see anything clearly. Dumbledore was cunning and, when it benefitted him, It was only his legilimency mastery that prevented him from going insane. His mind was trained to be organized. That training had taken almost a decade. He had used a similar layout to that of the Hogwarts library. He moved his shield around to allow for a bit of space. He sat down and saw a magical movie projector. He found that, if he stretched his palm facing the projection, it would stop. If he waved a hand to he right, it would play on. He could fast-forward, but he couldn't rewind.

* * *

Severus ran in the scene as a boy. He was sweating and in pain. He had just run away from his father's angry fists. The man wanted to beat the magic out of him. Unfortunately for him, the more he tried, the worse Severus bouts of accidental magic became. He hid behind a tree. His father would usually drink himself into a stupor by dinner after _disciplining_ him. He heard a sound that would be with him for decades.

A couple of girls who looked to be around his age were running throwing a frisbee back and forth. One had mousy brown hair and the other had the prettiest brightest red hair that Severus had ever seen. The redhead laughed carelessly.

"Tuni!"

"Don't call me that Lily!" the brunette responded, throwing the Frisbee as far as she could. It landed near Severus. He immediately sat down and looked away. His hair was almost reaching his jaw, and he kept it long so he could cover -at least partially- the bruises around his eyes.

The redhead laughed and went after the frisbee. She bent down to take it and noticed Severus.

"Hello!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Hello," he replied, keeping his face looking to the other side.

"Would you like to play with us?" she offered.

"I am not allowed," he replied, looking down.

"What? Why? You are a little boy… Boys are supposed to play and have fun… so are girls!" she was not happy about this.

"My father says I can't."

"Well… is your father here?" she asked playfully. The girl had a rebellious streak, especially when it came to injustices.

"No"

"Is he coming?"

"I don't think so," he answered with a shrug.

"Then come play with us!" she said, waving the Frisbee in front of his turned face.

Severus was worried. The moment she saw his bruises, she wouldn't want him to play with them anymore. He looked at her. She gasped.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Did you fall off the tree?" she asked. A girl from a healthy family unit couldn't jump from bruise to abuse.

Severus thought he would be better off lying to her. "I did."

"Well, that simply will not do," she said with crossed arms.

"What won't do?"

"You. Falling off of trees. No friend of mine can fall off of trees! That will _ruin_ my reputation as the neighborhood's tree climbing princess!" she said, offering him her hand to stand up. Severus chuckled at the princess part. But he realized she called him a friend.

"Friend?"

"Yup."

"Do you have a name or should I just call you friend?"

She pulled him up and towards the other girl. "This is my older sister, Petunia, and my name is Lily."

"I'm Severus."

"That is a _horrible_ name," quipped Petunia.

"Coming from someone named Petunia?" the boy bit back.

Petunia huffed and left in annoyance. Lily doubled in laughter as soon as her sister was not in hearing distance. Severus couldn't help but notice she had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh my God! Her face!"

"Is she always like that?"

"My mom says she has the spirit of a mean old lady."

Severus chuckled. It was a good description. "I didn't mean to offend her. I was just pointing out…"

"she shouldn't judge others," both said at the same time.

Lily smiled. "So… Are you coming to the park tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I meant what I said before. I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree properly, so you don't get hurt again..."

"Oh… Um, I don't know. Around the same time, I guess," he said shrugging.

"Okay, bring comfortable clothes and shoes."

"Okay," Severus said, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

* * *

Many scenes moved around rapidly. He saw how his mother was proud of his magic but wanted him to hide it from his father. He skipped through their fights and beatings. He doubted anyone had those memories locked away. It had probably been his own brain, trying to avoid further trauma. He watched with melancholy how he and Lily became inseparable. He saw himself and Lily growing up together, attending the same muggle school, visiting the library, having fun, learning about magic from Eileen Snape nee Prince. He didn't want to watch all the scenes now. It would be too painful. However, as he searched through the film, he saw a glimpse of a blue door and for some reason felt it was a crucial memory.

* * *

A young Severus was standing outside a blue door. It was snowing heavily and he was carrying a wrapped gift. The door opened, and he saw a blur of red hair.

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug. She looked to be around fourteen-years-old. "Mom, dad, Sev is here!"

He could almost feel the hug, smell her perfume. "Lily, do not call me Sev, please."

He reached his hand forward as if to touch her and was swallowed by the projection. His adult self merged with his teen self in his memory.

"Oh, don't be so _cranky_, _Sev_," she pulled him in. It was Christmas. The twinkling lights were an indicator, as was the mistletoe. Lily took his coat. Petunia came in looked at him up and down with disgust and kept walking towards the kitchen. They never managed to patch things up. He looked at Lily, and she shrugged. He felt Lily's small hand take his own and pull him towards the living room. She stopped under the mistletoe and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, lad," Mr. Evans said, shaking his hand.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

"Lily bug, why don't you get him some cider and cookies," Mr. Evans suggested.

Lily nodded and skipped to the kitchen.

"You _like_ my girl, don't you?" Mr. Evans inquired softly, taking the present and putting it under the tree.

"S-Sir?"

"If you like her, you should tell her… Otherwise, someone else may get _ahead_ of you..."

"U-Um, sir… I-"

"I know you didn't _ask_ for my advice, and that my opinion _isn't_ objective, but my Lily is quite beautiful inside and out, and lately she's been talking an awful lot about some other lad called James," Mr. Evans said cheekily. Seeing with pleasure how the teen was flustered, he smiled.

"James? As in Potter?" Severus was flabbergasted. That buffoon? That _bully_?

"Here you go, Sev," Lily said, offering him a cup of apple cider adorned with a cinnamon stick and a thin slice of apple. Mr. Evans went back to the hall to work on his train set.

"How is it going with homework?"

"Only Binns would leave us such an assignment over the holidays."

"I know! And it's Professor Binns, Sev,"

"He's a _ghost_, Lils!"

"Yes, but he's still a professor," she smiled. "Where's my present?"

"Mr. Evans put it under the tree."

They sat on the sofa. Severus was yearning to hold her hand. Their hands were on the couch, almost touching, but he didn't dare to actually touch it. It was the definition of sweet torture.

"Sevy, is your dad home for Christmas?" Lily asked is a delicate voice. The teen winced.

"Yes."

"Then, how are you _here_? I know he doesn't like you hanging out with me…" Lily sighed.

"It's not _you_… he just doesn't like me to be happy at all" Severus shrugged, staring at the fire crackling in the Evans' fireplace.

"Do I make you happy?" Lily asked, covering his hand with her own.

He turned to face her, "No, Lily. You don't make me happy…" She looked away, but he pulled her chin to have her face him again, and then he said: "You make me the _happiest_."

Her beautiful jade eyes turned bright, and the turquoise flecks seem to be lighter than ever. She gave him a bone-crushing hug. He made a pained face. His ribs were still tender from his father's typical 'welcome home' beating. He took a shaky breath. When Lily hugged him like this, he felt like he mattered, like he was loved, like he was accepted... He felt safe. Lily pulled away, she knew that when he did _that_ he was about to cry. He hated crying, especially in public.

"Daddy, I am going to show Sev my new telescope. We'll come down for dinner," she took his hand and pulled him upstairs to her room. Severus had never been upstairs. Lily's bedroom was unmistakably hers. Bookcases all over, filled to the brim. A mahogany desk covered in neatly organized school supplies. Her cauldron was in the corner of her room, bubbling with a pain-relieving potion. It had taken her a while to get that potion right, which was a rare occurrence. She had asked for his copy of Advanced Potion-Making with his notes. That was how she finally managed to brew it correctly.

She closed the door behind him and pulled him back to her arms. The dam broke. It would be half an hour until he managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Sevy, please talk to me. What did he do now?" Lily asked, caressing his right cheek and wiping away his tears with her free hand. He shook his head. "Don't you trust me?" she asked, holding his hand and squeezing. He nodded enthusiastically. "Then tell me… You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I love you, Sevy, it hurts me to see you like this."

_I love you, Sevy. I love you, Sevy. I love you, Sevy._

Tears began falling from his eyes again. He looked away, "I can _show_ you… But I think _that_ will hurt you more."

"I am stronger than you think, Sevy," she said, sitting down on her bed and crossing her arms.

Severus stood in front of her, shaking. He was scared she would be disgusted and would want nothing to do with him anymore. He slowly took off his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. Lily blushed. That was much more than she had ever seen of her friend… or any boy for that matter. Her nervousness gave way to horror as he took off his shirt and turned around. His back was covered in thick scars, cuts, and bruises in different colors. Lily's heart broke for her friend. Before she could stop herself, she stood up and hugged him from behind. With their height difference, the top of her head reached the middle of his shoulder blade. There was a horrible, recent, reddish scar right there. She kissed it. She felt his skin explode in goosebumps, and he sighed her name. She now understood why she had never met his family. He was trying to keep her safe.

"We need to get you out of there, Sevy," she whispered against his skin. "As soon as possible."

The door swung open, and Mrs. Evans stood there wearing an apron and pointing at them with a wooden spoon. "What is the meaning of _this_?!" she asked in an amused tone. The Evans had a very peculiar sense of humor. Mrs. Evans knew the boy liked her daughter, and he was a good person. She also knew her daughter would never do anything untoward. But any thoughts of teasing them died as soon as Lily jumped away from the boy and Mrs. Evans saw the teen's marred back. The boy was horribly abused. They needed to do something. However, before Mrs. Evans could react and offer help, the boy pulled on his sweater and ran out of the house. Lily went after him, but it was too late. She couldn't know where he had gone. She was certain he wouldn't go back to his parents, but where could he be. Severus ran as fast as he could, and when he stopped, he was in a different memory.

* * *

He was hanging upside down while James Potter taunted him in front of all the other students.

"Let's see if his underpants are as dirty as his hair!"

Severus' belt snapped open, but before James could cut his pants open, a mass of fiery red ran in the scene and stepped in front of Snape.

"Put. Him. Down!" Lily Evans was so upset her hair was floating with invisible electricity around her head.

"Lily, _love_, please get out of the way. I would hate for you to get hurt," James said, laughing but refusing to put Severus down.

"I am NOT your love! But I would LOVE to see you try! I _demand_ a duel!"

"Jade, you can't demand a duel!" Lupin tried to reason with his closest female friend. "James, that's enough! Don't be a child!"

James kept laughing and started bouncing a now green Severus in the air. Up and down. Up and down.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" she shot back, pointing her wand at James.

"Don't shoot the messenger, gorgeous, but you can't demand a duel because you are a _woman_," Sirius said, putting his hands up in a clear giving up gesture. He started backing off. He knew Lily better than to believe she would give a damn about some ancient, sexist rule.

Lily's face transformed with fury. "Remy, is that true?!" Remus nodded with a frown. He was now pulling on James' wand arm. But one look from Lily told him to jump out of the way.

"Well, since I am a muggle-born, perhaps those rules don't apply to me!" before James realized what she meant, she had sent a series of spells his way so quickly that he was left wandless, petrified, and completely embarrassed. She had sent a silent expelliarmus, followed by a petrificus totalus, and a spell that turned James' clothes into a woman's plaid muggle school skirt and sheer bra.

Remus bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing. Trust Lily to use a Marauders' spell against its inventor. Sirius didn't bother hiding his mirth. He was splayed on the floor, laughing at James, who was struggling to sit up. Only Peter Pettigrew, who had remained at bay because he was terrified of angry Lily, tried to help him stand up.

"Finite incantatem," Lily said, pointing her wand at Severus. "Severus, are you okay?"

"I was perfectly fine, Lily. I didn't need your help!"

"Was that before or after you started to look green? Stupid fragile male ego! You know what? I am done with men!"

"What? Nobody asked you to help! It is _your_ ego which needs to be dialed down. Brightest with of her age my ass you _mudblood_!" Spat Snape. As soon as he said it, he knew he had gone too far and regretted it. Her eyes went dark, and her expression hardened.

Remus, Sirius, and especially James looked ready to kill Severus.

"Very well, I will get my filthy self out of your presence. I wouldn't want to pollute your _royal_ blood, _Prince_. Here is James' wand. Do what you want with it. I am done with you."

Severus felt his insides being charbroiled. He grabbed her arm, "Lily, no, please. I'm sorry! That was the stupidest thing I could have said to you!"

"Well, clearly, _pureblood_ does not mean polite blood. Unhand me unless you want to end up with a matching skirt! We both know you don't have the legs to pull it off."

She slapped him harshly. Severus let go of her arm as if it had burned him. She grabbed her broom and flew away towards the castle. He threw James' wand to the lake and ran to find her. He needed to fix things with her. She was only trying to be a good friend, but he was embarrassed that she was constantly saving _him_. He was supposed to protect _her_, not the other way around. The worst part was that she was saving Severus from James.

As he ran, he felt himself, walking back and forth in front of a blank wall. He needed to think about how Lily would have thought.

_I need a place to hide…. Nothing._

_I need a place to cry… Nothing_

_I need a place where he can't find me_… A door appeared. He opened the door slowly. Seeing Lily cry like that pierced his heart.

"Lily?"

"How the hell did you find me!?" She yelled at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Lily, please. Listen to me... After you hear me, I will never even look in your direction again if you ask me to…"

"How could you call me by _that_ name? It was _you_ who taught me why it was so offensive and hurtful. I would have never thought you could be so mean to me!" she stepped in front of him and hit his chest with closed fists. That barely hurt him. Seeing her cry like that felt like acid drops poured on his skin. He decided he needed to risk it _all_ now. There had to be at least an ounce of Gryffindor in him. He engulfed her in a tight hug which she stopped resisting after a few seconds.  
"Lily, I am _so_ sorry for calling you that! I was so angry at Potter and so embarrassed that you of all people had seen me like that! I felt weak and pathetic! I have always felt unworthy of your friendship… of your l-love…"

"You were angry at _him_ but took it out on _me_! Sev, you _scared_ me! For a second, I thought you would _hit_ me!"

"Lily! No! I could never hit you. I am so sorry I scared you and offended you. I understand if you can't trust me again or if you don't want to be my friend anymore…"

She pulled away. "It will take time to heal this, Severus. You are my best friend. Yet, you act like I insult you by acting like _your_ friend! What am I supposed to do? Watch? Laugh at you? You know me better than that. I hate bullies and injustice. I can't just ignore it when someone is _hurting_ my friend!"

Severus hung his head in shame. She was right. Of course, she was right. She was Lily Evans. "I really don't deserve you, Lils." Snape put his forehead against hers. They had _never_ been that close. She looked up, and he got lost in her eyes.

"You do, Sevy. I am not going to throw years of friendship down the drain over a bruised ego. But I am warning you Sev, if you EVER call me that again, we will be done for good."

"I understand."

"I just don't get it, you know. Why do you and James have to fight each other _so_ bloody much?" Lily asked, sitting down on the couch the room provided.

"He hates me," Severus replied, sitting down next to her.

"But _why_?" Lily asked with a frown. "I don't see him bullying anyone else, Sev."

"Lils… It's because of you."

"What!? What do you _mean_ because of me?"

"He hates that we are… _close_"

"But, why the hell would he care, Sevy?"

"You can't be serious…" Severus sighed. He knew Lily was pretty innocent for her age. She was brought up in a sheltered way, but she couldn't be _that_ naïve. He knew that, once he told her Potter fancied her, she would _start_ caring. Potter was a pampered sought-after wizard. His family was rich and prestigious.

"I am serious. Do _you_ know why?" Lily looked genuinely confused.

"He fancies you! Okay, Lily? That's why he hates me. He wants to _be_ with you."

The witch seemed shocked for a second and then started laughing hysterically. Severus looked at her with a frown. Once she calmed down, she motioned for him to scoot over down the side of the couch. He took a pillow and put it on his leg. She stretched out and lied down, resting her head on the pillow covering his thigh.

"Sev, you can't be right. Have you seen the girls that are always around him? They are superficial, airheads… and they are _all_ purebloods. The only decent one is Amelia Bones. I like her. She's nice."

Severus nodded. He started using his fingers to comb through her luscious red locks. He couldn't help himself. Each strand felt like a silk thread. She sighed contentedly. She loved when people played with her hair. "Lily, I am positive he likes you" he smiled in a daze and whispered more to himself than to her, "and I can't blame him."

Her eyes that were closed in relaxation snapped open at that. "What did you say?"

"Um, nothing…"

"Sev, talk to me," she said, sitting up.

"Forget it, Lils," he said, looking away. She pulled his face towards her.

"Sevy, do you… fancy me?" Lily asked, her eyes baring his very soul. He was hypnotized by her. He couldn't have lied even if he wanted to. He nodded slowly.

Lily's mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to breathe again. But he didn't dare to move forward. She blushed. "I had no idea…"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything and I know you don't feel that way. I didn't want to tell you because I was terrified that it would ruin our friendship…"

"Well… You don't really think much of our friendship then…"

"What?"

"What did you think I would do? Run for the hills?" she chuckled. He looked away. "You really _did_ think I would, didn't you?"

He nodded. Lily hugged him tightly. "Have a little more faith in me, Sev… And give me some time to figure out my feelings. It never occurred to me that you might fancy me like that…"

"Time for what?"

"You are my best friend. I trust and love you. I may possibly fall in love with you too… Although I do think I'm too young to have a… a boyfriend."

"Really?" he smiled the brightest smile Lily had ever seen on him. Her stomach felt butterflies beginning to form. She nodded. Boyfriend. That sounded so nice.

"We should get going, it's almost curfew," she said, looking at her watch.

He nodded. Lily kissed his cheek and left. She had never done that before. A dazed Severus got up and followed her. He opened the door and walked into another memory.

* * *

"Lily, Severus… do be quiet," Madam Pince whispered behind them.

"Sorry, Madam Pince," Lily said with a repentant smile. She walked away sadly.

Snape whispered, "Is it me, or is she sad?"

"No, I think you are right... Maybe we can cheer her up?"

"How?" he whispered. She chuckled.

"I know! Blippy!" Lily said with a smile. A Hogwarts elf popped between them. Lily bent down to hug the little elf who looked about to burst from sheer happiness.

"Miss Lily calls for Blippy! How cans Blippy be helping Miss Lily?"

"Blippy, do you know if Madam Pince has a favorite food?"

Blippy looked thoughtful for a moment. "She always is getting seconds of beef wellington with mashed potatoes and veggies… Hers favorite dessert is being brownies with vanilla ice cream."

"Interesting." Severus looked confused.

"What, Sev?"

"Those are my mother's favorite foods…"

"Really? What a strange coincidence, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"So Blippy, when it's ten minutes before dinner, could you please bring her a tray with her favorites?"

"Yes, Miss Lily. Blippy cans do that for yous," the elf nodded with fervor.

Lily grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

* * *

_Madam Pince,_

_We are sorry you aren't feeling your best lately. We thank you for putting up with our constant visits. Here is a little something to cheer you up. If we can do anything else to make your days easier, let us know. We would hug you, but we don't want you to think we are disrespectful. We admire you and appreciate all the hard work you do here; especially, considering we are the ones who bug you the most._

_Love_

_Lily and Severus_

* * *

"What do you think?" Lily asked, showing Severus the letter.

"I think I would never sign a letter with 'Love, Severus'" he said with a frown.

"What? That's not true! That's how you sign the letters you send _me_, Sev," Lily smiled.

"B-But that is different," he stammered.

"And here I thought Madam Pince was quite an attractive woman…"

"Lily!"

She laughed. Severus colored but stopped talking. Lily kneeled in front of Blippy "Put this with the tray, okay? If you can, get some flowers on her tray too."

Blippy nodded, "Everything will be dones as you is asking."

"Thank you, Blippy. You are the best!" Lily kissed the top of the elf's head. Blippy seemed to sparkle for a moment.

He could have pushed her with the Love thing. However, he had already told her how he felt and was still waiting for her to make up her mind. After a while, they were engulfed in their assignment. Snape was stuck trying to find a term. He felt himself zoning out... Every time they were working on Potions, he would sink into the books and ignore everyone around him

"Yes?" he replied as he skimmed the book's index for the ingredient they were looking for.

"I've been thinking."

"Mhmm"

"and I would like us to go to Hogsmeade together next weekend."

"Mhmm"

"Sev!"

"Mhmm"

She grabbed one of her lightest tomes and swatted his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Y-Yes?"

She swatted him again.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

She swatted him a third time and snickered.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Come on, Lils, tell me," Severus pouted. Lily looked conflicted for a minute, but her Gryffindor courage failed her.

"Nevermind…"

* * *

"Irma, you need to calm down," Dumbledore said, signaling for her to sit down behind her desk.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Severus was in the Library searching for a Herbology tome. It was dark out. He was only allowed in because Madam Pince had eventually grown fond of him and Lily. They were her most frequent visitors, and they would help return the books other students have left behind to their original place.

Madam Pince had given Severus a spare key this morning, and he went in the Library around 5 pm. When Dumbledore came in chasing the librarian, Snape kept quiet. He was scared to get in trouble. After all, he should be having dinner. She was putting several things from her drawers in a bag.

"And I will NOT calm down! How dare you play with our lives like this!?"

"It is for the Greater Good, Eileen," Dumbledore replied, pointing at her with his wand.

"The Greater Good? Whose? You altered my memories, changed my appearance, brought me here against my will, hired me under false pretenses, and what about what you did to my son!?"

"You have to admit he is far happier here than with Tobias," Dumbledore said, forcing her to sit down with a flick of his wrist. Severus froze.

"I was leaving him! I wanted to start over with Sev! You had no right!"

"I had every right. Do you think I would allow you to ruin my plans? Never!" he moved his wand and ropes wrapped around her and the chair, tightly.

"You even had the gall to make a mockery of me with the name you gave me! You think you are so clever, don't you? Because that is what it was, isn't it? You couldn't resist giving me an anagram for a name!"

Severus covered his mouth with his right hand to quieten his gasp. Irma Pince was an anagram… for I am Prince. Severus was shaking. Eileen… Eileen Prince. She was… his mother!? But his mother was dead… Dumbledore told him… Then it struck him. It was all lies.

In his shock, his left hand, which was holding a couple of books, went slack. The books sound was magnified by the otherwise silent library. Snape tried to hide, but Dumbledore's evil twinkling eyes had seen him. He felt the familiar sensation of being stunned and knew no more. Mrs. Prince and her son were obliviated again.

* * *

"10 points for Slytherin Mr. Snape," Professor Slughorn said with a cheerful tone. "You and Ms. Evans are tied in the first place. Closely followed by Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. Class dismissed."

Lily squeezed Severus' hand under the table. Everyone gathered their things to leave. Slughorn called the friends over to his desk. He also called James and Remus. Sirius shrugged and left with Peter.

"As you know, I organize a party for my most gifted students each year…"

"Yes, sir. For Seventh Years only, right?"

"Usually, but I am going to make an exception with the four of you," Slughorn said with a smile. "Some of the best potions masters in the world will be attending. You may be able to get yourselves some good opportunities. You must bring a date."

The teens blushed at that. They grabbed their things and went out. Snape lingered to ask Slughorn who the potion masters were. That way, he could do research on them and be prepared.

"Lily?"

"What is it, James?"

"Would you like to be my date for the Slug Club party?"

"Um… I don't know," she replied, looking around for Severus. "Why are you asking me? I doubt it's due to lack of options."

"I am asking you because I think you are the most wonderful girl in Hogwarts. You are scary smart. You are a lot of fun… And I think you are breathtaking. Think about it, will you?"

"Okay, I'll think about it."

* * *

"Snape?" James Potter approached him after Potions.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus replied apprehensively. Lily had left in a hurry to meet with Professor McGonagall to request permission to work under her as an apprentice for the next term.

"Look, I just want to apologize to you…" James began, looking contrite.

Snaped looked at him, disbelieving, "What are you up to Potter?"

"Nothing, _really_. I just wanted to tell you that I know I have been mean to you for years. And I know that my behavior was uncalled for… I just… You know I'm in love with Lily. I was _so_ jealous that you got to spend so much time with her. I mean, you are in Slytherin, and you see her _more_ than I do!" James said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you are telling me this because?" Snape asked in his typical manner, dragging his words slowly.

"Because you _are_ a good person, and I was a jerk," James shrugged. Severus noticed there was no malice in his voice.

"I _am_ a good person?"

"Yes, you have to be. After all, Lily is dating you."

Snape frowned. Whoever was gossiping about them had it wrong. They had been spending more time together, but they weren't really dating. Lily was still trying to decide if she wanted to try to be more than friends, and Severus would never pressure her. "I consider myself lucky to have her in my life."

"You should… Severus, just… Treat her right, okay? She's the most wonderful woman I have ever met," James said with a pleading look.

"I would never _hurt_ her… James," Snape said, offering his hand. "I accept your apology. However, if you choose to revert back to your old ways, just know that Lily has been training me to duel better."

"I will keep that in mind, mate. Thank you." James clapped Severus' back lightly.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, closed the door, and approached them.

"Gentlemen," said a younger Albus Dumbledore. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, sir. Quite the opposite. I have apologized to Severus for my bullying, and he has accepted my apology," James said with a proud smile. Even Snape smiled at this.

"Oh. I see. Well, that simply cannot be _allowed_," Dumbledore replied with an evil smile. The teens looked at each other in alarm. Before they could touch their wands, they had been obliviated and forced to drink a heavy dose of Hate potion linked to one another. In Snape's case, he waved his wand over the man's head and implanted the idea that he couldn't trust Lily Evans and that she was dating James Potter. Albus needed Snape as his little pawn for the upcoming war. For that to happen, he couldn't have any attachments. Dumbledore knew that Snape was one of those people who fell in love only once and loved for life. Lily Evans was the kind of woman men didn't give up on. Severus was almost out of Hogwarts and Albus would need him. Professor Dumbledore levitated James out, disillusioned him and placed him on a bench. Snape woke up in an empty classroom, tied up, and with a handkerchief with a Potter crest embroidered on it inside his mouth. He cursed James. He would get back at him.

* * *

"Sev?" Lily asked with a smile.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her. Her smile dropped.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"You always interrupt, Evans."

"What? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something. I've been doing some thinking, and I would like to give us a shot."

Snape's brain froze. He felt compelled to tell her to go fuck herself, but something deep inside him wanted to jump for joy and kiss her. Why couldn't he move? His face was completely impassive. He couldn't even make himself smile.

"What about Potter?"

"James? What about him?"

"Do you really think I don't know you've been sleeping with him?!"

"What?! We barely even talk!" Lily was furious. Her eyes filled with tears. "Since when do you believe bloody rumors?"

"You don't need to talk to _fuck_ him!"

She slapped him as hard as she could. "You bastard! I am not sleeping with _anybody_! What the fuck, Sev? I thought you were in love with me!"

"I could never love a mudblood _whore._"

Before Lily could reply, James ran out of nowhere, tackled, and started punching Severus with hatred, everywhere he could reach. Lily would have usually defended her friend, but now, her knees gave out from under her. Sirius and Remus caught her before she fell down. Severus' words felt like stabs in her heart. Sirius jumped in to stop James. Severus' was beaten badly.

"James, that's enough! You are killing him!"

"He called her a-"

"I know! Get a grip. This scene is not helping Lils!"

* * *

Severus was holding on to a sink in one of the common lavatories. He had a vicious grip on the sink in front of him. His knuckles were white.

"Snape! We need to talk…" Remus Lupin was behind him.

Severus looked up at Lupin in the mirror and replied a simple but forceful "Fuck off, Lupin!"

"You absolute ass! She was nothing but your friend for years! She loved you, accepted you, protected you, supported you! She was starting to fall in love with you, and you had to go and call her a _you-know-what_ whore!" Remus was incensed. "How could you?"

"You think I don't know you are _all_ fucking her?" Snape yelled, a wave of his magic pushing Remus away.

"WHAT?!" Remus yelled, grabbing Snape's upper arm. "What the bloody hell did you just say?!"

"You heard me, you _mutt_!"

Remus growled and tackled Snape. "Take that back, you tosser! Lily is a wonderful person. She, unlike _you_, has morals and decency."

"_Sectusempra maxima!_" Snape bellowed and then turned to flee. He turned on his heel to see a shocked Sirius Black who, for a couple of seconds, looked as ready to kill and torture as his cousin Bellatrix Black. Snape was about to curse Sirius, but he punched him so harshly that Severus staggered and fell backward, hitting the back of his head on a sink. He was struggling to remain conscious. He could see a blurry Remus falling down from all the blood he was losing. His clothes were cut all over his body by invisible stabbings. A blurry Sirius rushed to him.

"Moony!"

"G-get Li-Lily!"

Sirius touched something under the neck of his shirt. It was probably an emergency amulet. Then he tried to stop the bleeding, which wouldn't stop. Foggy Severus felt a bizarre compulsion to help him, but he couldn't speak. Sirius was attempting healing spells to no avail. He was crying in desperation.

"Moony, p-please stay with me!"

"C-can't… S-Sorry."

"Don't do this to me, Remy, not now" Sirius had one arm supporting Lupin's head.

"I lo-lo-love you," said Remus with a strained voice; then, he went limp in Sirius' arms.

"NO! Remy! No! Don't leave me!"

"Sirius?" James and Lily ran into the room. He slipped on the blood. Lily held him up. She saw Remus, then Sirius and Snape.

"Don't you dare die on me, Remy!"

Lily gasped, "Sectusempra."

"What the _fuck_ is that Lily?"

"A spell he created"

"He added a _m-maxima_ after that," said a sobbing Sirius who wouldn't let go of Remus. Padfoot was laying his head on Remus' chest to check for a heartbeat but realized Remy's chest wasn't going up and down. "He's not breathing!"

"James, remember that book I showed you on CPR?" Lily asked. He nodded. "Try that!" Lily ran to Snape and applied a succession of spells to stabilize and restrain him. She knelt and made him look into her eyes. Severus felt he could fight back whatever kept him from speaking. "Severus, PLEASE! If you _ever_ cared for me at all… Tell me how to FIX this! He's dying!"

He opened and closed his mouth, straining to speak. He felt as if an invisible hand was choking him. Perhaps he could communicate differently. He gestured with a pleading look. Lily put up her hand with her palm facing him. He drew with his shaky finger on it. She said what she felt out loud so he could nod if she were right.

"V?" Nod. "U?" Nod. "L?" Nod. "N?" Nod. "U?" Nod. "S?" Nod. "Vulnus?" she asked. He nodded enthusiastically with a pained expression and difficulty breathing. "S?" Nod. "A?" Nod. "N?" Nod. "A?" Nod. "R?" Nod. "E?" Nod. "Sanare?" she asked again. Nod.

Severus was gesticulating and trying his hardest to open his mouth but he couldn't. It felt like it was glued together. He could almost hear Lily's mind rushing in desperation. She mouthed different Latin conjugations. Her eyes went wide. She looked at him. "Vulnera Sanentur?" He nodded once slowly, struggling against the fist that was threatening to collapse his airways. He started fading from the effort. The last thing he saw was Lily running back and starting to chant Vulnera Sanentum all over Remus. Sirius joined her while James kept going with the CPR.

What prevented Remus from dying that day was the wolf inside him, which made him more resistant than regular people. Had Severus attacked Sirius or James, they would have certainly died. It was the wolf and Lily's marvelous brain. Lord and Lady Potter had bought copious amounts of Essence of Dittany to help with the scarring.

* * *

Severus woke up in such pain that he couldn't even open his eyes. He quickly realized he was tied to a hospital bed. There were curtains around his bed, but he could hear the voices of the Marauders' voices.

"_Fuck_ that Lils! Moony could have died!" Sirius said agitatedly.

"He just turned seventeen! He can't go to Azkaban!" Lily whispered-shouted. Severus heard footsteps walking away.

"Lily, we can't tell him _how_ to deal with this," James said. "He saw his _best_ _friend_ almost die."

"James, you do understand that _you_ are Sirius' best friend. Remus is the man he _loves_," Lily explained.

"W-What? As in they preferred to be _attacked_ from behind?!" James replied in mock shock.

"James! That's a horrible way to put it!" Lily whispered-shouted. "You _did_ know this, right?"

"Of course I did! For a minute, when we first had a sleepover, I was scared Sirius would want to play a wands' duel with _me_!"

"James!" she laughed her shy laugh.

"Luckily, I'm not his type… and he's not mine."

"Just what is your type?"

"Terrifyingly brilliant, the kind who can conjugate Latin words under pressure. Incredibly caring, the kind of caring that makes the world a better place, that makes me want to be better. Crazy brave. With a wonderful moral compass… I am partial to flaming _red_ hair and _green_ eyes. But not just any green shade. They have to be emerald green with turquoise and amber specks."

She chuckled. "Only _you_ could use a friend's convalescence to flirt, James."

"Ah, so you caught me? I thought I was subtle."

"You are as subtle as an elephant in a china store," she laughed.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Is it _working_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Severus felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He was going to lose Lily to James. But he shouldn't give a damn. She wasn't trustworthy. But then, why did he yearn to be with her? To touch her? To hold her?

* * *

Many more scenes flashed in Severus' mind. He lost count of the number of times he was obliviated or potioned by Dumbledore. He saw himself and Lily eventually making up once they graduated and were away from Dumbledore's nasty influence. He saw her tell him she was falling in love with James. He saw a fast-forwarded conversation between him and James that ended with a civil handshake and Severus feeling deep, resigned envy. However, Severus decided he would accept that Lily wanted James, and he made her happy.

Snape saw petty fights and big fights over the years. He saw reconciliations. He saw himself being forgiven many more times than he would have ever forgiven anyone. He saw her getting married to James and saw himself as her man of honor. He saw her excitement at being pregnant. She started the conversation with a bright "Good evening, Uncle Sev!" He remembered feeling happy. He had loved Lily intensely, but he knew her heart was lost to Potter. Snape knew he could have hoped to win Lily's heart before she gave it to her son. Now it was far too late.

He then relived his worst nightmare. His happy memories as their relationship changed were erased. This helped him go dark quickly. He thought his father killed his mother. He saw his career as a Death Eater. He saw the people he killed and hurt. He saw Dumbledore's manipulation. He could now remember Albus using a modified version of an Imperius curse over and over again through the years, as well as obliviation of all degrees. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore's careless and callous reaction to being told the Potters were dead. He had smiled in satisfaction for a fraction of a second, but Severus saw it, and that was enough for him to attack the Headmaster the muggle way.

Snape had been the first to the scene. When he saw a dead James Potter, he knew the sight that awaited him. The love of his life and her baby were dead. He ran up the stairs and found Lily on the ground. He could see nothing else but her open lifeless eyes staring into the void. He collapsed, crying, yelling, and clutching her cold corpse to his body. When he managed to breathe, shakily, he suddenly saw something move inside the crib. Harry was alive… And he had his mother's eyes. Severus Snape promised then and there that he would dedicate to protecting her son forever. He had failed his Lily, he would NOT fail her Harry.

His enthusiasm was short-lived. He was put under mind healers' observation for forty-eight hours because, with the traumatic event of her death, all the enchantments, compulsions, and potions were coming out of his system. His psyche was imploding. While he was in the observation period, Albus came to visit, under James' invisibility cloak, and when he left, he took Severus' memories away with him and put back the compulsions and readministered the hate potion. Severus Snape was a pawn in Albus' chessboard. No pieces moved in the Wizarding World without his express wish. Dumbledore was on the highway to hell. He was in the fast lane to become a Dark Lord, one that would be worse than his ex-lover Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort combined. A wise muggle once said, "Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." Albus Dumbledore's character could no longer pass any test.

* * *

Severus' head started pounding as he was thrown out of the projection. His body began to feel like it was burning up during the third memory he saw. Dumbledore must have taken precautions to make sure he would sorely regret it if he ever tried to look for holes. Those precautions were meant to force him out before he got any more information that was damaging to Dumbledore. Snape began taking deep breaths. He needed to get out of his head. However, his library had become a maze. The maze wasn't of his own creation. He could sense Albus' magical signature. Dread started creeping under his skin. His breathing became strenuous. He needed to find a way out before Albus managed to lock him inside his brain forever.

He went in the maze with agitation, expecting his worst nightmares. He needed to find a way out soon. He had to help protect Harry! He had to apologize to a lot of people… and most importantly, he needed to find his mother and help her fill the holes in her memory too. A thought struck him, he had always thought that he loved the library because of Lily, but now he knew his soul was happy there because he had the two people he loved the most beside him. How Snape managed to stay sane was a mystery even to himself. Prolonged and repetitive memory spells were very damaging to a person's psyche. No wonder Severus had been clinically depressed for years. His mood swings, his despair, his frustration, his inability to form and keep lasting relationships... Now he knew. His brain had been abused for years. He needed to get checked to make sure his brain could go back to normal, whatever that normal was.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello, there! I've been sick. Hence, no new updates until today. Welcome new readers and a special thanks to you if you stuck with me from Chapter 1. Just a comment: a reviewer stated Lily and Snape are gross. A friendship that was on its way to blossom into something else doesn't strike me as gross. Remember that this story is clearly not canon with… many things in the original. Also, I am not a fan of typical literary archetypes. I have always believed that the characters' depth benefits from not fitting boxes all the time. Lily Potter, in canon, is a very straightforward type of character. We don't know much from her youth other than the positive comments people make of her and what we see through Snape's memories. She was smart, kind, and a good mother and wife. That's it. I wanted to give this Lily a more detailed background. The previous chapter was just a start. Back to the shipping, I have never been a fan of that couple (Lily and Snape) because, in canon, their dynamic was unhealthy, especially on his part. However, the Snape I am writing is different from the one in canon. -Lux

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Black Phoenix**

Sharptooth was worried. He had called for a mind healer, but they were still half an hour away. Everyone present, except for Dumbledore, had tried to help Severus in some way. But everything they did was not helping. He seemed to be in an exceptional amount of physical pain. None of the wizards and witches had ever seen so many expressions on his face. He was groaning in pain, his fists balled up, with white knuckles. There was profuse cold sweat on his face an neck. At times his body would start trembling, and suddenly his expression would calm, and he would have a serene smile. None of his symptoms made sense.

He had been moved to a healing chamber in the lower levels after the Grangers suggested he would need to feel safe as well as some peace and quiet. Some general healers were doing diagnostics left and right. They managed to put him in magical stasis. His core was draining dramatically, and his vitals weren't doing better. An induced coma was the only thing they could do to prevent further damage. The Head Healer goblin told Sharptooth that they would keep him updated on Snape's condition, so he went back to his office. The atmosphere inside was gloomy. He had a will to finish reading. Albus had been stunned because he had tried to reach Snape and no one trusted him

"Sharptooth, finally!" McGonagall said. "How is he?"

"They put him in stasis."

"Why? Stasis is usually the last resort…" Sirius said, his eyes widened. The goblin nodded somberly.

"Stasis is like a _coma_, right?" Mr. Granger asked with a frown.

"Yes, Mr. Granger. Usually, when a wizard or witch is put on stasis is because their magical core-" McGonagall was cut off by Remus.

"Which is like the source of their magic," he added.

"… Is being depleted, and if their core is drained enough, they can lose their magic abilities completely," McGonagall finished. The Grangers blanched.

"If his core is... emptied, does he die?" Emma asked mouthing the last word.

"No, but to many wizards and witches, losing their magic is like losing a limb. They never fully recover," Remus replied.

"Let's _enervate_ this bastard so we can finish this reading," Sirius said. The Grangers were holding the kids and stepped as far away from the old man as they could while remaining in the office. They were language nerds, but they would have to brush off on their Latin coursebook. The doctors had watched in amazement as with one flick of a wand, the man was rendered unconscious. They were equally shocked when he was awakened. They looked at each other and made a silent decision. They would have to learn all they could about magic themselves. It would not do to stay ignorant of the world their kids would be a part of eventually. They needed to talk to Sirius about that.

Madam Bones was given her wand to stun and wake Dumbledore. He looked around frantically.

"Where is he?! Where is Severus?!"

"Far away from you, _obviously_," Madam Bones replied emphasizing and slowing her last word like Severus would. "We are going to hear the last part of the will that involves you, and after that, you are coming with the Aurors and me to the DMLE to be processed for the crimes we can prove you have committed so far."

Albus fumed. He would have to escape during transfer. Greengrass could probably be imperiused, but Albus had no wand, and he wasn't strong enough at the moment to do it wandlessly. He frowned.

"I have committed no crime, _Amelia_," Albus said before being stared down by her so hard that he had to look away.

"That will be seen at court, _Brian_," she shot back with narrowed eyes. She knew he hated his most muggle name. His eye twitched in anger.

"Madam Bones, please stand down. I need to read the last bit of the will."

"Yes, Manager Sharptooth, excuse me," Amelia said, rejoining her Aurors.

Everyone sat down and looked expectantly at the goblin who unrolled the scroll and read:

* * *

"To Albus Dumbledore: we leave a cyanide pill and a _warning_. We will find a way to come back to life if we see you harmed our son. You have seen us both when we are mad. You stand no chance. We will make you pay forever. If you ever feel someone is staring, and yet see no one there, it will be _us_. All those artifacts in your office will _NOT_ keep you safe. _Nothing will_. There is a Day of Judgement coming your way, and you and your "greater good" will be decimated. You better keep the cyanide pill on you at all times because you will be begging for death by the time we are done with you if Harry is _EVER_ hurt because of you. You are _NOT_ the Leader of Anything. You are just a usurper. If Harry has been hurt in any way, shape or form due to your senility and stupid decision-making that no one told you to do, and/or if you have taken one inconsequential item from our vaults or even a knut, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter declares a _Blood Feud_ with Albus Dumbledore. We leave Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore out of this, just like Albus left them out of his life and his poisonous quest for glory. May you die a slow and painful death, and may the WW see the real light now. You are another Dark Lord. 3. Finally: all our titles go to Harry's legal guardian: our Lord and Ladyship, our seats at the Wizengamot, and any other Heir or Heiress titles. The guardian will decide what is best to do until Harry's majority."

* * *

Dumbledore, who had progressively gotten redder as the goblin read, growled with fury and started spewing so many curse words, so quickly, that Emma and Dan looked at the goblin, bowed their heads and left the room with the scared children. All the other sane adults and goblins inside the room were glad they had left. This 'new' side of Dumbledore was violent and could do something really stupid.

* * *

Outside, a goblin introduced herself to the Grangers as Healer Chainmaster. Emma smiled. A female goblin at last!

"Would you like me to give the children a calming infusion?" the goblin was carrying a tray with steaming mugs.

"Um… I'm sorry, my husband and I are not _magical_, but the children are, and this world is new to us. Could you tell us what is in the infusion?" Emma asked, trying to keep a neutral and respectful tone.

"I understand your concerns. Sharptooth told me you are healers… You do not have to worry. The infusion is made with all-natural herbs. It contains kava root, valerian root, lavender, and chamomile. They are steeped in hot water and sweetened with honey. As I am sure you know, none of them will hurt the children."

To Dan, that sounded lovely even for him and his wife. "That is wonderful. Could we also get one? This has been a long day."

The tray produced another two mugs in the blink of an eye. Emma's eyes widened. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"We made copious amounts. We think it will be helpful to everyone in _there_," the goblin pointed a hand to Sharptooth's door. She handed the bigger mugs to the adults and the smaller ones to the children. They thanked her and bowed. Harry sat down on the floor, to the left of the door, and Hermione sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. They blew on their drinks and started taking small sips as the goblin told them to. The Grangers took a few sips.

"Healer Chainmaster, how is the man that was put in stasis?" Daniel asked the Healer.

"He is stable, but we are keeping him unconscious. His mind is waging war. It's like a thunderstorm in there."

"Is there anything _we_ can do to help?" asked Emma.

"Perhaps… He is a half-blood after all. Do _you_ have mind healers?"

"We do. My wife and I are… um, children healers. But we have colleagues who specialize in the human brain, and-" Daniel's reply stooped. They heard a loud crash and a loud metallic sound inside the room. Harry and Hermione jumped up and ran to the Grangers. Emma and Dan immediately put one kid behind each of them. The Healer summoned three full-body shields. Dan noticed the shield was very heavy but manageable. Emma positioned her body to make sure she could face whatever was coming while covering herself and staying close to her daughter. She quickly took the handgun from its concealed holster by her calf. She held the shield with her left hand, and the gun was on her right. Dan had taken his knives from their concealed places. He had four of them ready to go. His posture was defensive. His left hand holding the shield. As soon as they held the shields firmly in front of them, the doors blew up off their hinges. They would have been hit by them if Healer Chainmaster hadn't pulled them away with a hit from thick golden chains she was waving expertly.

* * *

While the Grangers left, everyone present was enjoying Albus' outrage. However, their satisfaction quickly turned into apprehension and fear. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of blueish light above Dumbledore's head, and a majestic, creepy, black phoenix appeared in the office. The phoenix had some sort of golden choker with tiny runes. Its eyes were pitch black. It sang a horrible song which froze everyone in the room for a few seconds, filling them with dread. While they were frozen, the phoenix freed Albus from the goblin handcuffs and gave him a wand. From that point on, it was pandemonium. Dumbledore could be senile, power-hungry, evil, injured, and crazy, but he was still a very powerful wizard. He made a quick flourish, and golden runes started surrounding him. Sharptooth barely had time to jump behind his shield when Dumbledore blew up his huge wooden desk. Splinters flew in all directions at everyone present.

Padfoot and Moony with their sharpened canine senses were able to jump in front of Professor McGonagall and Lady Longbottom respectively right on time, the blast embedding their backs with splinters. Ted could barely throw his wife on the floor and cover her with his body. Hell hath no fury like goblins attacked in goblin territory, and by wands, no less. As the runes lit up, everyone present started feeling a pull on their magic. The bastard was feeding on their cores to fuel his magic.

The goblins started attacking the cylinder shape the headmaster was within. One of them came at the old wizard with a hatchet, bravely. But as soon as the hatchet impacted the cylinder of runes, the goblin was blown back and hit the far back wall which was adorned with a gong. The sound of the crash was very loud. Amelia had been pulled down by her Aurors, but they were all still partially hit with splinters. All the other goblins growled, bared their teeth, and charged at the cylindrical shape with a vengeance. Their weapons seemed to make cracks an invisible barrier, but a burst of angry energy blew up from it, throwing everyone to the floor and blowing the door off its hinges.

Harry and Hermione held on to the Grangers' pants belt loops as strongly as they could. Emma was suddenly glad she chose a pantsuit instead of a typical business skirt. Amelia had managed to reach the box which contained the wands, but a look from Sharptooth made her retreat. An army of twelve goblin warriors armed to their teeth -literally- were running into action. Anyone they saw with a wand would be taken to Goblin Court if they weren't killed on the spot.

Albus looked like a possessed person in a muggle horror movie starring demons. His eyes were completely black. His expression was sinister and angry. His hair and beard were giving off pulses. He was overcharged. Every witch and wizard present began to feel very tired. It wasn't regular magic exhaustion. It was also physical. Their muscles hurt. Their joints hurt. Their heads were pounding. The blast made things worse. Six of the twelve goblins went in physically while the other half was drawing runes in the air with their spears and swords.

Lady Longbottom was unconscious. She had hit her head when she was protected from the splinters. McGonagall was hurt. She had cuts on the side of her face and an ugly gash I one of her legs. Remus looked like a hedgehog. His entire back was pierced with countless splinters of different lengths and breadths. He was bleeding. So was Sirius. Both were crawling away from the dark energy that Dumbledore was expelling. They wanted to get to Harry.

Suddenly, the phoenix materialized again and began diving at full speed towards Harry -who was still behind Daniel- at Dumbledore's silent orders.

"Padfoot, go!" Remus yelled.

Sirius tried to transform but couldn't. His core was almost drained. "I can't! My core won't let me."

Daniel moved the shield a bit and saw the ugliest bird he had ever seen emit a horrifying sound and dive towards them. Daniel was certain it wanted Harry, not him. The doctor inclined the shield a bit to the left, and with his right arm, he sent his favorite -and sharpest- knife at the bird which was about to pounce. The knife plunged right in the middle of the bird's chest. The bird's evil eyes were widened. It never saw that coming. It lost its speed and crashed against Dan's shield. Daniel lifted his shield to kick the bird away, but all he kicked was a pile of ashes and a big ring with gold _hieroglyphics_. Harry held on to Daniel and whimpered as the door at the end of the hallway opened violently.

* * *

An even larger army of around fifty goblins charged towards Albus. The invisible shield surrounding Albus exploded inwards when an ancient-looking goblin wearing a crown parted the army and ran towards him pointing at the old man with his staff. The wizard who had been suspended in the air by sheer magical power stolen from the other wand-carriers fell to his knees. The shield exploded in glass shards which pierced the old Deceiver who screamed in agony.

"DUMBLEDORE!" King Nagkrat growled. He was wearing his full armor and moved with a speed and agility that was very surprising for his age, whatever that was. All humans who could move jumped out of the way and bowed low. Those who were hurt, inclined their heads, and kept them low. They all felt chills running up and down their spines. That was the voice of the king that ended the war. "You dare to use a wand in goblin territory _again_!?"

Dumbledore stood up shakily. He had quickly healed his broken bones with a dark spell the moment he got his wand, but he was still tender. He replied in an equally commanding tone: "You dare use your magic against a _wizard_!?"

Everyone present was in absolute shock. For a few moments, all movement ceased. Even the army froze. No human had seen King Nagkrat for years. Peace between goblins and humans took decades of bloodshed and massacres. Wizarding society almost perished completely. And here was the Leader of most human wand-carriers in the country openly attacking the goblins in their own territory with a wand. He had insulted their leader. This moment would be written in history books.

"You will NOT speak to me in that tone!" The King motioned, and Albus lost his voice and his ability to move. "I have been told of what you did! If the Potters were here, they would allow me to _skin_ you alive. As you now know, they declared a Blood Feud against you, if any harm came to their child at your hands or as a consequence of your meddling. We have proof that the Potter scion has suffered greatly because of you. We request the Head of House Potter to throw you at our… ahem, _mercy_, for lack of a better word."

"Your Majesty," Sharptooth bowed. "If I may, the Head of House Potter is Sirius Orion Black. He is Harry's godfather by Godfather Ritual and the first guardian mentioned in the Potter will."

"Lord Black, step forward," Nagkrat said, looking around. A bleeding Sirius got up slowly, his legs almost giving up under him.

"I am Lord Black, Your Highness," Sirius tried to bow, but the pain was significant, so he bowed his head only and still, he grimaced.

Harry, who had been too shocked to move before, saw that his godfather was hurt and ran towards him as fast as his little legs would carry him. He wrapped his arms around his Sirius' legs. The goblin King looked at the child's back in shock. The boy had run past him without a second thought. Only when the King cleared his throat did Harry realize he had interrupted.

"S-S-Sorry, sir," Harry bowed then looked up and smiled shyly. The king looked at the boy weirdly.

"No worries, Mr. Potter. Lord Black? What do you want to do?"

Sirius bent and picked Harry up, regardless of the pain.

"I will _gladly_ consider the Blood Feud paid if you take him to Goblin Court, Your Majesty. However, I want to present pensieve memories of myself and a few others as further evidence. We would also like you to look at the evidence that Madam Bones has from the muggle authorities," Sirius said with a neutral tone.

"Consider it done," Nagkrat approached the rogue old man "_Dumbledork_, I have the perfect cell for you. It is at our deepest level. Guarded by seven of the fiercest dragons we have," Albus looked scared for a minute. "And yes, they _know_ you have been stealing gold for years. I am sure they will make you feel most _welcome_."

The wizards and witches shuddered at the smile on Nagkrat's face. The King continued.

"Would you like to do the _Walk of Shame_ bound by chains, or would you rather walk yourself willingly to your fate?" the goblin allowed him to speak.

"I will walk myself," Albus said with a fake resigned tone. Albus began walking slowly. He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "_Nunc aut numquam_" (now or never). A loud explosion resonated through the hall, and everyone was on defensive mode again. No one thought Dumbledore would dare to attack the actual King of the Goblin Nation himself. However, Albus was in too deep to back out now. He moved quickly and grabbed Nagkrat by the neck from behind. The wizard had pulled out a shard of glass from his thigh and was pressing it against the goblin's neck. Due to their height difference, when Dumbledore pulled the goblin up by the neck, the king covered the tall wizard's chest, abdomen, and hips, down to his mid-thigh. From the main doors to the hall, twenty witches and wizards flew in on brooms and started attacking everyone on sight, human or not.

"I introduce you to the Order of the Black Phoenix, Nagkrat. Any final words?"

"Not today, Dumbledore!" Emma Granger shot at the wizard expertly on both knees. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the King turned around with a spiked club which appeared on his hand and beat the old man's jaw so harshly that several teeth were thrown out and a bit of skin and beard was stuck to the club's spikes. Nagkrat used his most precise magic moves to make all witches and wizards he trusted to get their wands back. Nagkart was about to strike again when he felt Dumbledore begin to raise his wand hand, but before the king could do anything, Emma shot Dumbledore's wand arm's shoulder. The old man couldn't _do_ any more physical confrontation.

One of the cloaked figures on a broom pulled him up, behind him on his broom, and they started flying away towards the entrance. All customers had been evacuated. The goblins started shooting arrows and throwing spears at the cloaked figures. The Goblin King was levitated by other goblins' magic, tellers and managers were chanting and waving their hands to push him faster towards the broom carrying The Deceiver. Other cloaked figures looked at Emma and dove for her, throwing multiple jets of light at her.

* * *

When the cloaked figures flew in, Remus knew they were in trouble. They were in a clear disadvantage. They were on the ground and had diminished magic skills. He needed to get to Harry. He ran dodging spells and physically attacking those he could. Sirius had jumped behind a warrior monument and was holding a distraught Harry who was crying without making a sound. Daniel had run by them and threw a scared Hermione into Remus' arms while he ran off to tackle his wife who had shot at the old man just before she was hit with an angry purple shot of light on the chest. He had no idea what any of the colors meant. He just wanted to protect his family. A ray of green light barely missed his head. Remus winced.

Daniel was suddenly in pain. He felt like someone had run a hot iron over his entire arm. Looking down, he realized his sleeve was on fire. His wife took one of his knives and cut the coat off him, using the pieces to try to put off the flames. She moved vigorously, but the flames stayed put. Sirius saw this and made up his mind. Harry and Hermione would be safe with Remus.

"Stay with the kids, Remy," Sirius said, and without waiting for an answer, he ran in the fight throwing stunners and jinxes at the flying figures. He reached the Grangers, countered the incendio, and put them behind him, he started using protective spells to get them out of harm's way. When they were about to reach the statue, Remus joined in from where he was, trying to protect the three.

A cloaked figure with a wild mane of curls dove towards Sirius in her broom and screamed, "Cousin! A welcome back present for you!" She laughed manically and sent a _bombarda_ at the monument.

Bellatrix Lestrange had joined Dumbledore?! That was just impossible! But then, Dumbledore must have joined… Voldemort? All the wizards and witches who heard her were equal parts shocked and confused. The idea of the two most powerful wizards joining each other in a quest for the domination of their world was compelling nightmare fuel.

Remus' shield wasn't strong enough for this. He was hurt. Sirius had tried to join in, but he feared the children would be hurt if he missed. The explosion blinded all of them momentarily. There was smoke everywhere. The Grangers ran towards the smoke as fast as they could. They found Harry and Hermione holding each other tightly. Neesy had her arms wrapped around the kids. She was shaking. They were within a golden bubble that was expanding.

Sirius barely pulled the Grangers back. The bubble blew up, but its energy went directly to Lestrange, who fell off her broom and screamed in pain. Sirius bounded and silencioed her when she reached the ground. A goblin guard wrapped a thick golden rope around her.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom had regained consciousness right on time to realize that things were dire. She saw what was happening with horror. She saw in slow motion how Albus Dumbledore did the stupidest thing she ever saw a wizard do to a goblin. She had to do something. She still remembered the fear, the smell of death, and decay from the last battle against the goblins. She was wearing a belt with a holster for her cane. She reached down with her left hand when she realized her right arm couldn't be moved. She had surrendered her wand, but she always carried her son's wand inside her walking cane.

She sent the strongest cutting spell she could towards the broom that was whisking Dumbledore away, making the broom snap in half, sending Albus straight to the floor. She bound him, silencioed him, and threw her son's wand at the feet of the goblin king. She could feel blood dripping down her neck as she bowed. She hoped the king would appreciate that she was never planning on attacking any goblin. She felt faint with the effort. Her robe was moist with blood. Her last conscious thought was that her son would be proud that his wand was used for this.

* * *

The other figures had flown away injured to different degrees. The man whisking Dumbledore away turned out to be no other than Lucious Malfoy. He fell on his face when the broom was cut in two. Now, his broken nose made a bloody mess of his face and usually impeccable robes. He was tied up against a fuming Bellatrix who was biting her gag. Silencioing her was not enough. She would bite anyone she could reach to get ahead. Lucious was too disgusted by the creatures present to dare bite or touch anyone.

Harry, Hermione, and Neesy did not stop glowing until the Grangers approached them:

"Harry, Hermione, Neesy?" Emma said softly.

The kids let go of each other slowly. Neesy opened her arms and stood in spot, looking in surprise at her shaking hands. The bubble disappeared, and the children ran into Emma and Dan's arms. The Grangers began checking the kids all over. They were unscathed, albeit, very dusty. The shield kept rocks away, but a bit of powdered debris went through. Sirius went over to Remus to help the man stand up. He had been hit with some rubble from the explosion, and his face was bleeding. He was barely conscious, and he seemed to be in pain from more than just the obvious.

"Moony? Did you hit your head?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine. My ears are ringing. It hurts."

Sirius nodded in understanding. His own ears were bothering him. However, he could turn down the dog inside him, Remus couldn't. The elf staggered in dizziness. She fainted. She had just been healed. "Neesy!"

Daniel approached her and checked for a pulse. She was still breathing. Her pulse was weak. His wife handed him her blazer, and he wrapped it around Neesy and carried her like a child. Minerva was waving her wand around her own body an then around Augusta. An injured Ted Tonks was carrying his wife whose hair was caked with blood and who seemed to be unconscious. Minerva was soon with them running diagnostic spells on the former witch and her husband.

* * *

A team of healers rushed in. They bowed at their king.

"Healers, handle the most hurt, first, no matter the _species_," the King bellowed. "Slayer! Get me the elders of all the neighboring nations. We will need their support." A warrior goblin nodded. He hit his sword to his shield and disappeared. The King went on: "Madam Bones!"

She dragged herself to a standing position using the wall next to her. She had cuts and bruises all over. Her robe was torn and burnt in different places. Her hair had been charred in one side of her head.

"King Nagkrat"

"Where are your Aurors?"

"Greengrass was taken down, and Voskoboynikov was abducted by those _thugs_," she said shakily. She was in pain and furious.

"I appreciate your aid to the Goblin Nation. We will need to work together to get all those responsible for this dealt with."

"It was our pleasure and duty."

"We have a floo connection to St. Mungo's. We can handle our injured. You should go."

The healers were still quickly waving their hands, administering potions, and sending the most injured humans to St. Mungo's. All those present at the will reading were taken to the hospital except for Snape who was still in Stasis and Dumbledore who was not leaving goblin territory.

* * *

"Mrs. Granger," Nagkrat, approaching her and her husband, who were taking care of the kids.

"Your Majesty," Emma curtseyed, then remember she was supposed to bow, so she did that too. Nagkrat chuckled. Muggles were interesting creatures. The boy called him _Sir_ and this woman _curtseyed_.

"I want to thank you for saving my life," the goblin said, looking at her with intensity. "You showed great bravery and skill. You can call me Nagkrat. Could you please tell me what was the weapon you used?"

"You are welcome, king Nagkrat. It is a handgun," she said, pulling it out. She locked the gun for safety and showed it to the goblin who looked at it in awe.

"Most fascinating," the goblin transformed his club to a staff and hit the ground once with it. The sound it made got everyone's attention. All movement ceased. "Mr. Granger, your aim at throwing knives is quite impressive. I did not know humans were interested in such pursuits. "

Daniel bowed and approached them, "Thank you, I was in the non magical Army before I became a doc-Healer," Daniel corrected himself.

"Wonderful! We are glad for your assistance. Mrs. Granger, for your and your husband's bravery in aiding of the Goblin Nation, I hereby declare House Granger an ally of the Goblin Nation."

Several gasps were heard. The King went on, "As such, you are under our protection, and in case anyone tries to _harm_ you, in any way, shape, or form, we will come to your aid, no questions asked," the King bowed his head. All Grangers glowed teal for a few seconds.

"Thank you, king Nagkrat. My husband and I are honored. But we are also worried. We know very little about this world, but our kids will grow up as a part of it, and we want to learn about magic. We are aware that we can't _do_ magic, but we want to understand it and help our kids as well. Any chance you can recommend a book? I know being an ally is good and that your warriors are incredibly brave, and we thank you. If we can help you or your Nation in return, we would love to do that," Emma said with a tentative smile.

"Absolutely, Gringotts can help you with that. I am sure Professor McGonagall can help you as well once she feels better. Your offer to help back is most generous. We would like you to teach us about this tach- no, wait, techie, no, don't tell me… Technology?" the king finished with a questioning look. All wizards in there were astonished.

Both Emma and Dan nodded enthusiastically.

"I am told you think it will make us be more… _efficient_?"

"Oh, you are very efficient _already_. But there is always room for improvement, right?"

"Right," the goblin replied with a strange grin. "I also declare the following houses to be allies and under the protection of the Goblin Nation: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black -excepting anyone allied with Voldemort or Dumbledore, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, and The Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. Also under our protection, as our allies, are House of McGonagall, House of Lupin, House of Tonks, and Neesy the House Elf. Anyone who tries to harm the ones I have mentioned will suffer punishment by the Goblin Nation of England and by Goblin Nations around the world. Make it known to all species."

A scribe, who had appeared when king Nagkrat said the words I hereby declare, finished waving his hands over a parchment which disappeared.

"W-What about H-House of S-Snape, Sir?" asked a timid Harry.

"We will have to see when Mr. Snape wakes, but if things are as we expected, he will be granted the same protection. Provided he swears an oath to never be involved with anyone dark ever again."

Harry nodded. The goblin smiled.

* * *

Hours later, Harry and Hermione were tucked in together in a hospital bed. All those emotions in one day were too much to handle for anyone, let alone children. They were fighting to stay awake. Remus had been given the strongest pain-relieving and pepper-up potion the hospital could make. Sirius was given a similar treatment. The Grangers were amazed at what they saw. There was a potion that could grow bones out of nothing, wand movements that could heal first and second-degree burns with the help of a thick plant-based salve. It was amazing!

When Daniel had his arm healed, he could hardly believe it. There would be no scarring whatsoever, and it only took a couple of minutes! If only he could use the same on the kids that came in with burns to his work! Emma only had a few minor scratches and bruises. And yet, she was just as surprised at how they vanished without any pain. She could see now why they didn't bother with technology. However, she thought that, if they combined both things, everything would be even better. Now that the Goblin King had asked for their help, perhaps they could make something out of it that would benefit both worlds. Some people would be scared seeing the power wizards had, but Emma and Dan had seen their amazement at something as simple as a small handgun.

* * *

Remus looked at Sirius in a way that sent shivers down his back. The healers had gotten rid of the splinters and closed the wounds. Wordlessly, he followed his friend to a small empty Healer's office and closed the door behind him. Sirius knew there would be some explaining to do.

"Remus," Sirius began looking down.

"Just don't," Moony replied. "I don't think I can forgive you yet."

Sirius sighed. However, the 'yet' gave him a sliver of hope. "I understand."

"No! You don't! You don't have a clue about how horrible it was! To hear you were accused of murder? Of fourteen people!? I know your temper. I knew you were out for Pettigrew's blood! And you left me _behind_! We had promised to _never_ do that! I have been blaming myself for your incarceration because I knew that if I had been _with_ you when you found Pettigrew, I would have _stopped_ you! But no! You and your bloody _hero complex_ left me tied up in silver alloy chains, just after the full moon too, so I couldn't follow you! I would have never thought you were capable of using your knowledge of my condition against me! Do you know how much pain I was in? How much it burned? I still have scars all over because of that! Sirius, I was out of it for hours! Dumbledore found me and told me what you _supposedly_ did and gave me a portkey to leave Britain before I was named an accomplice to murder! I have spent all these years trying to _drown_ the pain of your betrayal, the pain of you being in prison because of _me_! and no excuses you give me will make up for that!" Lupin whisper shouted the entire thing. His eyes were full of frustrated tears.

Sirius reached out to put his hand on the other man's shoulder, but Remus took a step back.

"Moony, I spent all those years locked away, regretting all the decisions I made that day. You know, when I revealed myself as Sirius in front of the kids, Hermione told me something that has been haunting me. That girl is sure going to be just like Lily. She said, 'If you had loved Harry enough, you wouldn't have put yourself in a position to lose him.' Can you imagine? I was told off by a five-year-old who sounded just like-"

"Lily Jade" Remus completed with a sigh. He looked at a now calmer Hermione. She was holding Harry's hand and wouldn't let go for any reason. _There he goes, like all other Potter men_, _finding the brightest girl around early on_, he thought with melancholy. He missed his Jade.

"The worst part is that she was right, Moony. If I hadn't tied you up, if I hadn't gone after Peter on my own, if I hadn't trusted Dumbledore… If I had trusted my self more… Then Lily and James would be with Harry, and he wouldn't have had to live with those monsters!" Sirius whisper shouted back. Hanging his head low in shame. "I will never forgive myself because all he suffered, he suffered because I was too hot-headed to keep my cool and walk in there hand in hand with you, as I should have. Breaking that promise will always haunt me… I know you don't trust me anymore. Not like you used to. And that is your right. However, if you allow me, I want to work as hard as I need to, to earn back your trust."

The look that went through Padfoot's eyes when he talked about Harry's suffering made Remus feel cold. His poor boy.

"How bad was the abuse?"

Sirius looked deep into Remus' eyes, and he broke down. The images of his emaciated, bruised, burnt, cut, and hypothermic boy filled his memory. He fell to his knees.

Remus knelt in front of him, put his hands on Sirius' cheeks and made him look up into his amber eyes.

"Show me," Remus said softly. Sirius knew it was a command, not a question. Thus, he obeyed. He lowered all his walls and let the man inside his mind. Sirius was no expert at Legilimency, but Remus learned in his youth. Using it, he could control his inner wolf much better. Padfoot showed Moony everything: the horrible, the strange, the criminal, and all the goodness that the Grangers and Father Martin had shown him and Harry. By the end of those memories, Remus was crying silently as well. Moony stood up and pulled Sirius up as well.

"We owe them big time," Remus said. Sirius was immediately reminded of why he fell for the man. He could have said Sirius owed them, but no. To Remus, there was no I. It was always them. Sirius smiled.

"We do. What Dan and Emma did cannot be repaid… and they don't really need money, but I wish there was something we could do. I mean what I said, Remus, I am willing to do whatever it takes to fix _this_. I don't care how much time it takes…" Sirius trailed into silence.

"We'll figure it out… how to pay them back," he moved towards the door. Sirius' heart sank. Remus turned his face. "Look, I know what you want me to say… but I can't. Not now. It will take time to repair the bridges you destroyed," Remus sighed. "But I am willing to put in the work to fix _this_ if you are too," Sirius smiled a bit. Remus turned around and grabbed Sirius' right hand and squeezed. "One step at a time?"

Sirius squeezed back, holding back from hugging Remus. Only he could bring up such a happy memory with one question. He nodded. "One step at a time."

* * *

It was a few hours later that the exhausted Grangers, Harry, and Sirius were taken back home by another goblin. It had taken promises to see everyone again soon for Harry to agree to go home. It was two in the morning when they got there and the kids were already asleep. The adults agreed to just go to bed and talk things over the next day. Luckily, the following day was a Saturday. They all needed to sleep in late. Sirius was grateful that he could work to earn a place back in Moony's life. He made a mental note to visit Augusta. For wizards and witches, the older you are, the longer it takes your bones to heal, and she had broken a rib. A simple _episkey_ wouldn't do to fix it at her age. She had to stay at St. Mungo's to rest her core and asked the Tonks to bring Neville to the hospital.

Remus had taken Neesy to one of the Potter properties so she could heal entirely. The goblins had done as much as they could, and she was going to be okay. However, she needed to sleep for a long time. At Potter manor, she had elven remedies. Her reserves were almost depleted, but they would be enough until she could get things back up to their usual standard. She needed to visit former Potter elves and asked them to come back. Moony felt fatigued. When he crashed on a couch, he was amazed that even though no one lived in the house, it looked pristine. Neesy was an incredible elf. He would have to thank her. The last thoughts that went through his mind as his head hit the pillow was that he needed to thank the Grangers and reconnect with Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: _Wolfie_**

Sirius Black had woken up uncomfortable every single day for all the years he spent in Azkaban. He was no stranger to the aches and pains of sleeping on cold, moist stone. He felt completely spoiled at the Grangers, and he was only sleeping on a sofa bed. Sirius had gotten used to sleeping on his own. Thus, he was keenly aware of any movement around him. He was resting on his back when he heard his door open and felt a bit of weight move the mattress next to his left side. He could smell Harry. The boy touched his shoulder. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at the boy.

"Hi," Harry said with a timid smile.

"Hey," Sirius replied.

"Mrs. Granger s-says breakfast is r-ready," the boy looked like he was going to ask a question, but he stopped himself.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I… C-can you t-tell me about my m-mom and dad?"

"Of course, I've been wanting to tell you about them for a while. Do you remember your uncle, Moony?"

"Yes…"

"I think it would be better if we both tell you about them. We were all very close. Would you like that?" Sirius offered, sitting up. Harry nodded so fast that his hair fell over his eyes. Sirius pushed his hair back, and his hand froze. The scar was becoming blurred. It had been an angry dark reddish and swollen lightning bolt. Now, you could still tell its shape, but it was flatter, and instead of red, it was closer to a pinkish tint on the boy's skin color. Sirius made a mental note to ask the Grangers and to have the goblin healers take a good look at Harry. He got up, grabbed Harry's hand, and started walking downstairs. Whatever happened that fateful night at Godric's Hollow, must have had consequences. While he was absolutely confident that the Grangers had done as much as was possible without magic, he knew that goblin healers would look beyond what regular healers in St. Mungos' would.

* * *

After a wonderful family breakfast, Sirius requested to talk to Dan and Emma alone. Hermione took Harry to his room so he could practice his writing and reading.

"What a day!" Dan exclaimed nervously, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You must be very worried," Sirius said. He wanted to be realistic. The Grangers lived a calm life. One that didn't involve kings of other species, deadly rays of light, brooms that flew, wands that could cause explosions, maniac racists and supremacists, and just the insanity of one of the world's most secure buildings being attacked in such a manner.

"There must be a goblin that is on Dumbledore's side," Emma said with a frown.

"For sure, otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to get in there like that."

"This King Nagkrat… is a big deal, right?" asked Emma while pouring some more coffee on her mug.

"Yes, he hasn't been seen in public for years. The wizards and witches of England had a horrible war against the goblins that lasted five years. By the end of it, magical people had been decimated in this country. The Ministry of Magic even enacted a marriage law that forced people to pair up and have at least two children. Do you remember Augusta?" Sirius asked. When Dan and Emma nodded, he continued, "She must have been a teenager when the war ended. Nagkrat had been made monarch about two years before that-"

"What?! How old is she? Or he for that matter," Daniel asked with an incredulous look.

"Well, Augusta must be around 80, and Nagkrat… I don't think anyone –at least any human– knows how old he is."

"Really? Even with her cane, she looks much younger…"

"Well, magic slows down aging…" Sirius tried to explain. He felt ill-equipped to do so. Remus would be much better at this.

"Huh?" Dan's fork fell with a clang.

"Yeah, but the aging only slows after the core reaches maturity which happens at age 16."

"And can they drink at that age?" Emma said with worry.

"Like alcohol?" Sirius asked with a confused expression. The Grangers nodded.

"Um, well there is something called butterbeer which has very little to no alcohol that teens can buy. For anything stronger, they do need to prove they are over 18."

"Butterbeer? Does it have butter?" Emma grimaced. That sounded gross.

"Not exactly, the recipe is sort of a secret, but I know it does have butterscotch… I'll buy you one next time we are in Diagon Alley, that way you can try it" Sirius smiled. It would be better for them to experience some things themselves.

"That would be great. Um, listen, we don't even know what questions to ask…"

"I imagine. Remus would be much better at explaining this. He's a lot smarter…more knowledgeable-"

Sirius stopped talking when the bell rang. He instinctively took out his wand.

"I'll get that," said Dan loudly when he realized the kids could want to get the door.

Sirius was next to Dan in a defensive stance. Emma was ready to run upstairs if necessary. After what had happened, they were a bit paranoid.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" knock, knock, knock. Daniel was about to open the door because he recognized Remus through the peephole. Sirius stopped him and motioned for him to be quiet.

"What was Harry's first word?"

"Wolfie," Remus said with a shy smile.

Sirius opened the door.

Mr. Granger looked at his wife, who was just as confused and had come to stand behind him when she heard Remus.

"Good morning," Remus offered with a small smile. He looked much better. The rest had done wonders for him.

"Good morning, come on in," Emma motioned. "I'll go get Harry."

"Mrs. Granger, wait," Remus asked. "I would prefer to talk to you and your husband first. You may not want me around the children once you know…"

"Remus," Sirius began.

"No, Sirius. I will not lie to them. They have a right to know." Remus' expression as he said this gave no room for arguing. Everyone walked into the living room. Remus waited for everyone to sit down and told his story.

* * *

Lupin took a deep breath. The Grangers looked baffled. Not only were werewolves real, but this kind man who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly was one. Not entirely, but still. Lupin was used to this. He was actually surprised that they hadn't screamed at him or thrown something at him. His secret was now out. He would await their judgment, "I understand if I am no longer welcome in your home."

Sirius had his face in his hands. This talk was completely unnecessary. Moony was never out during the full moon. He posed no danger to anyone.

Emma saw how sad Remus looked. From what she had seen in Wizarding Society, she could gather he wasn't used to being accepted with his condition. She thought he was acting like people who were HIV positive. There was a lot of stigma on the condition. However, when treated, it was manageable, and people could live long lives.

"Mr. Lupin, this condition is manageable, right?" Emma asked, keeping her tone as neutral as possible.

Lupin was frozen. He was not expecting any semblance of a positive response. Sirius replied instead, "Yes, Emma. He has to take a potion, which counteracts the symptoms of lycanthropy. It is an extremely difficult potion to brew, and as such, it is very expensive. However, Lily and James left him as much of it as he can need. He has to take one every day of the full moon before dark."

"So, as long as you take your potion you don't transform?"

"In theory. But I have never wanted to try that theory. In any case, I stay locked up during the full moon," Remus said, looking down.

"This is so interesting…" Emma said with a thoughtful expression. Remus looked back up with shock on his face.

"Interesting?" he asked, his mouth agape.

"Well, yes. Forgive me, I don't mean to make light of this. It's just that this just sounds like HIV," Emma replied with a small smile.

"Do you know what that is?" Daniel asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and blushed.

"Dan!" Emma reprimanded.

"What?!" he asked, confused.

"Of course they do!"

"How am I supposed to know? They have no electricity Em!"

"Oh my God! Daniel!" Emma was blushing furiously. "Ignore my VERY unobservant husband."

The men looked at her and chuckled. Remus was a bit shocked that she knew. He looked at Sirius curiously.

"Did I miss a memo or something?" Daniel was even more puzzled now.

"Daniel, um… we are together," said Sirius. Then his eyes went wide and looked at Remus questioningly "Because we are together, right?" Lupin nodded. Sirius put his arm around Remus' back and smiled brightly.

"Wait, together as in _frolicking in the meadows holding hands_ together?"** Dan asked with wide eyes.

"Daniel Francis Granger! You did _not_ just say that!" Emma was thoroughly mortified. Fortunately, both Remus and Sirius found his question amusing and burst out laughing.

"What? I am just trying to get some clarity, but you keep censoring me, love…"

"Yes. _That_ together. Although I think we have never frolicked in a meadow," Sirius said looking thoughtful for a second. "Have we?"

"No, Sirius. We haven't," Remus chuckled. "We do know about HIV. Lily gave us a crash course in our seventh year. Contraceptives and protection are different for wizards and witches, though. Usually, when someone has HIV, it is because they slept with someone outside the Wizarding World."

"Wait, why?"

"Well, magic contraceptives and protection only work on magical people. Therefore, if I slept with someone who is not a wizard, the method I use would be rendered useless."

"Well, that is _very_ inconvenient. How about the other way around?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow to Sirius.

"Well, Dan. I am flattered really. I think you are a very good looking man, but Remus just gave me a chance to work things out and well… I wouldn't want to anger Emma or her gun…"

Daniel sputtered in shock. Emma laughed. "Oh, he would only be so lucky!"

"_Lucky_!?" Dan asked his skin pale.

"Well, of course! They are a great looking pair. You have my heart sweetheart, but if I was single and they swung both ways…"

"Emma!" Daniel admonished.

"Well, actually I kind of do swing both ways. Or at least I used to. However, this one right here made me a monogamous dog."

"You do realize that 'monogamous dog' is an oxymoron, right?" Lupin looked at Sirius lifting one eyebrow.

"Yes, Moony! Talk dirty to me," Sirius said, lifting an eyebrow back. They had a staredown contest until Sirius couldn't contain his laughter. The Grangers soon joined in. "For what is worth, you two are a great looking couple too," Sirius winked at a slightly less confused Dan.

"To answer your question, your barrier methods do work regardless, and so do pills… I have been told," Remus explained.

"Good to know."

"Emma…"

"For the kids, Dan! They will eventually need to get the hybrid talk."

"Hybrid?"

"Well, these two are going to have to help us with the magic part," Emma replied with crossed arms. Daring either man to refuse her.

"Help you?" Remus asked, feeling alarmed.

"Yup. We are doing something called co-parenting," Sirius explained.

"Oh… alright then. Are there any rules to this co-parenting thing?" Remus asked.

"So far it's more of playing it by ear type of thing," Dan said.

"Playing it by ear, Mr. Granger?" Lupin had never heard that expression before.

"We are winging it," Sirius clarified. Lupin nodded.

"Call us Daniel or Dan and Emma, I mean… since your partner here just propositioned _me_ for sex… I guess it's only fair," Daniel said, shaking Lupin's hand with a smirk.

"Excuse you, you propositioned _me_!" Sirius threw his hands up in a giving up gesture while he laughed.

* * *

Emma suggested giving Remus and Sirius some time alone with Harry. She wanted to go visit her parents, and they had called her to ask her to bring Hermione. It had been a while, but with all the craziness happening, they hadn't had a chance to make the three-hour drive. Soon enough, after a few minutes of convincing Hermione that they would bring Harry along next time, she acquiesced. Emma gave Sirius a set of keys to the house. This made his heart constrict. They trusted him enough to grant him permanent access to the house at any hour. Harry was sad that he wouldn't be going with the Grangers, but he promptly felt better when he realized why he wasn't going.

* * *

By the end of the day, Harry was a happy boy. He had another uncle. His godfather and uncle Moony loved him. Harry quickly realized they also loved each other like Mr. Granger loved Mrs. Granger. Harry had heard Vernon Dursley say that men who loved men were going to hell. Harry didn't understand why. Now that he had actually seen people loving each other, he thought that love was great regardless of who loved who and how. He made a mental note to ask Father Martin if his uncle and godfather were really in trouble with God for loving each other. Perhaps, if that was the case, they could be in trouble for loving him too. He wasn't a man yet, but he would be a man one day too. He really didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Hermione had told them bad people went to hell. For Harry, people who just loved other people really should not go to hell at all. God was really confusing.

The Grangers came back after dinner, and Harry excitedly told them everything they had done. Daniel and Emma were really happy that Harry was starting to sound a bit more his age and that his stutter was receding slowly. Feeling the love and support of a family does wonders for a child's self-esteem. Harry realized he wasn't with them temporarily. He was now sure that they would not make him go back to the Dursleys. He had a family and families stayed together. A very tired Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the next couple of weeks, the Grangers realized they needed to enroll Harry in Hermione's school for the following school year. They also began to use their time off and their weekends to figure out magic with the help of Sirius and Remus (who was coming to the house almost every day). Harry had more family members now, and it was only fair that he began to spend time with them. Daniel also decided they would repurpose the TV room into Sirius' bedroom for the time being. They rarely watched the telly in any case. Emma and Dan agreed that he would take the kids over to watch a movie so all the potential magical guardians named in the will could come to the Grangers' home create a semblance of a routine and discuss future plans.

Sirius explained that he requested the Grangers' fireplace to be connected to something called the Floo Network which apparently allowed wizards and witches to travel from one chimney to another. Emma was flabbergasted. So… they didn't get electricity or technology, but they could teleport from one chimney to another? Wizardkind had strange priorities. Luckily, Sirius had explained how it all worked. Otherwise, she would have had a heart attack when the fire in the fireplace turned green, and Lady Longbottom came out dusting her hat off. She loved her vultures. Soon enough, every person named in the will as a potential guardian was in the Grangers' living room.

Emma had spent the morning in the kitchen. Sirius insisted it wasn't necessary to throw a feast. The reply he received was an apron thrown to his chest and orders to start helping which he did right away. Emma was a very loving woman, but her kitchen was run in a bit of a military-style. Sirus wasn't really into cooking, but he could follow instructions. By the time everyone had arrived, they had tea, sandwiches, salty and sweet pastries, lemonade, and wine.

"Welcome, everyone," Emma motioned for them to sit down.

"Thank you for having us," Lady Longbottom said, looking around with a smile. "Lovely home."

"Thank you. Please have a drink and something to eat," Emma smiled.

Each of them helped themselves to some of the delicious treats laid in front of them.

"Alright, since I asked Sirius to bring you all here, I guess I'll start. We didn't have much chance to talk when we were at the bank. My name is Emma Granger, I am not magical. My husband Daniel, my daughter Hermione, myself, and the local priest found Harry and Padfoot here in pretty bad shape," Emma said. She went on to recount what happened that night and the following months. Everyone was different levels of shocked, infuriated, and disgusted. They found it hard to believe that the child who had saved Magical Britan had been treated in such a way. Guilt was eating them up. Had one of them been able to resist the potions, the compulsion, and memory charms, perhaps Harry wouldn't have suffered for so long. Augusta was upset that she couldn't see Emma's memory in a pensieve because she was a muggle. But Emma had something better. She had a copy of Harry's file.

She handed the folder to Professor McGonagall who opened it on her lap so Augusta and Andy could read with her. Remus and Ted stood behind them so they could see the contents as well. Once Minerva read the extensive injuries, notes, and treatments out loud, she turned the third page and gasped. The pictures were ghastly. Harry had been little more than skin and bone. His skin all covered in different colored bruises. There were so many crisscross scars on the boy's back and around the same amount of cigarette burn scars on the inside of his skinny arms. The magical energy quickly turned into rage, and the windows began shaking. Emma was afraid the windows would explode. Sirius did a sonorus charm to amplify his voice and asked everyone to cool off.

Sharptooth's face changed color to an angry brick red as he saw the file. Goblins weren't by any means cuddly creatures. They believed in hard discipline. Their young were trained in combat from the moment they could stand upright and hold a weapon. It was part of who they were as a race. But not even the meanest of their trainers would abuse a defenseless youngling in this way. He would teach Harry and his friend Hermione how to defend themselves the goblin way as soon as they were old enough.

Ted walked away to sit on the piano bench. He was pale. There were very few things that made him lose control. However, if there was something he hated was child abusers. He wanted 10 minutes alone with those filthy excuses for human beings who had done all that to Harry. It was like a universe's sick joke. The boy had his parents murdered before he could even properly walk. The same monster tried to kill him, and then a different monster placed him with even worse people. The kid deserved a huge break, and all the love they could all give him. Andi sat on his lap and hugged him. She was shaken as well.

"We have already sent this to the goblins. I sent a copy of my memories, as well. I don't need to tell you this. I am sure you can imagine that Harry's psyche has taken a literal and figurative beating. Emma and Daniel think -and I agree- that we need to give Harry a family. That's what James and Lils would have wanted, and I think that is what Prongslet has needed all along. We were all people and creatures that the Potters thought would do a good job raising their son."

"My husband and I were named as Harry's legal guardians in the nonmagical world. We want Harry and Hermione to be taught about magic. However, it is clear to us that many people have ulterior motives when it comes to Harry. If the Potters and Sirius trust all of you, then we do too," Emma said with a smile. Neesy, who hadn't stopped sobbing since she saw the pictures of her charge so abused, cried louder. "Neesy, what's wrong?"

"Missy Grangy is trusting Neesy! But Neesy is a bad elf!" the distraught elf wailed.

"Neesy, you are not a bad elf. You could not do anything until now," Sirius offered.

"How can we make you feel better, Neesy?" Emma asked, completely at a loss of what to do.

"Neesy is needing to serve her master, Missy Grangy" Neesy said touching a handkerchief that Remus had given her to the corners of her eyes to dry them.

"What does serving imply?" asked Emma. The whole thing was stinking of slavery.

"Emma, if I may," Remus interrupted. She nodded. "House-elves do whatever their masters want or need them to do. They do the cleaning, the laundry, the cooking, the shopping, and even bank transactions."

"They are slaves?" Emma said gaining the amused look of Ted, the horrified look of Neesy, and the confused look of everyone else

"No, Missy Grangy. We is not slaves. We is needing to serve to survive. We get stronger magic from our masters. Theys magic is making us sturdier, taller, younger, and more powerful. If we's not having a master, our magic starts to fades away, and we is dying," Neesy explained withholding more tears.

"Mrs. Granger," McGonagall said, "I understand that this may seem _barbaric_ from your point of view. Some witches and wizards have agreed. However, it would do Neesy more harm than good to be a free elf. She has been fortunate because she was a Potter elf. Lily Potter considered her a dear friend. So much so that she was named as a guardian."

"I suppose I get it, but I do not like it. Neesy, did you get paid or had any time off?" Emma pressed with a gentle tone. McGonagall quite literally face-palmed and sighed.

"Lady Potter was trying to give me those. I be not wanting it."

Emma sighed. She knew when to give up. "Alright, then."

"Neesy can comes and cares for littlest master Harry?"

Emma's eyes widened. "What? Here? Um, let me think about it, Neesy. I have to talk to my husband and to Sirius…"

The little elf looked a bit disheartened, but as her mistress Lily used to say: it is not a no until you actually hear a no. "Thank you, Missy Grangy!" the elf wrapped her arms around Emma's legs and squeezed her. The woman awkwardly patted Neesy's head.

"Okay, so… Pardon me, but my old bones need to rest. Let's settle a schedule and go home. Shall we?"

"Well, I have a draft here," Mrs. Granger passed some folders around.

Minerva McGonagall was not a witch that was easy to impress. Emma Granger had impressed her. Her 'draft' was a magnificent color coordinated chart with symbols, dates, logistics, and information about Harry.

"Emma thought that since we don't really know everyone's schedules, she would block times in different colors. You can pick the color that works best for you in the timetable," Sirius explained.

"This is wonderful! I can take the green slots. However, I can only do so two times a week. With Dumbledore in goblin prison, I am acting as Headmistress at Hogwarts and my time off is more limited."

"Oh, that is wonderful! I was thinking of sending Neville to Ilvermony or even Durmstrang! But if you are headmistress, I will send him to Hogwarts of course!" Augusta said with a smile. Turning to Emma, she continued, "In any case Mrs. Granger, I can take the day Minerva cannot. My daughter in law, Alice was to be the godmother, and Lily and James were Neville's godparents. My Neville is pretty lonely, and it would do great for him to have Harry and your lovely Hermione as friends."

Emma smiled brightly. She wasn't sure if they would welcome her daughter. The doctor was sure that if Hermione couldn't come, there would be arguing and resentment. "Thank you so much, Lady Longbottom. I know my daughter will love to make a new friend and to learn from you."

"Call me Augusta, dearie. Lady Longbottom makes me feel old. I only use it when I am at official public functions. I think I could teach the kids about wizarding customs. If you and your husband would like to learn too, we could make it a once a month get together. I know both of you work and are busy."

"Yes! We would love that. Daniel and I want to learn as much as we can about the Wizarding World, and we can't think of better teachers than all of you," Emma replied. "Once a month would be perfect."

"Alright then, I will take the blue slots and the green slot that Minerva can't do," Augusta said. "Dearie, what sort of parchment is this. It is so… flimsy"

"It isn't parchment, Augusta. It's paper. Paper is a more modern version of parchment. Here," Emma said, handing Augusta a pen so she could make the changes.

"What is this?"

"A pen?" An uncertain Emma replied. Sirius chuckled. "Oh! Right. You use feather pens. Um… This is kind of like that," Emma removed the cap and drew a little star on Augusta's paper.

"But where do you get the ink?"

"It is um… self-inking" Sirius explained holding back laughter.

"Oh, and it writes so thinly and smoothly…" Augusta was doodling with fascination on the corner of the page. "This is so clever! Where do I get one of this?"

"Well, in our world you can get them pretty easy. You can keep that one," Emma replied.

"Thank you, dear."

"I would like to take the purple slots," said Andi. "I can take all of them. But I would like to bring the kids along for more days when my Nymphadora is home from Hogwarts."

"We could plan a holiday trip together!" said Edward with a broad smile.

"That would be lovely," Emma replied. She felt a hand pull on her skirt to get her attention.

"I cans be doing the red spotsies, Miss Grangy," Neesy said with hopeful eyes.

"Then they're yours," Emma replied with an encouraging smile.

"I would like the yellow ones," Sharptooth replied. Emma was expecting this. There were very few yellow spots. Something told her that the goblin didn't have much time to spare. Sirius was chuckling about how the yellow spots were the goblin's favorite because they looked like gold bars.

"Sharptooth?" Remus asked.

"Yes?"

"How is Snape?"

"He's still in stasis. We moved him to St. Mungos. They say the battle he's fighting is a long one. Our healers can't really help him much more than they already did," Sharptooth replied.

"We wanted to consult with a nonmagical mind healer. But since we are not family, we doubt there is anything we can do," Emma said shrugging. "Doesn't he have any relatives?"

"No, not that we know of. His mother passed away when he was in Hogwarts. His father, if I recall correctly, is in prison for killing his mother," Remus replied with a pensive frown.

"That's horrible!" Emma gasped.

"Yes, he had a dark upbringing. Lily mentioned some things, but she was never explicit. They were really close friends for many years, and she wouldn't have betrayed his confidences. All we know is that he was abused. I believe the only real connection he ever had was his love for Lily and for his mother." Remus sighed.

"It was a huge blow for him… losing Lily. He was the one who got to Godric's Hollow first. He found their bodies. I thought he would never overcome his grief," Minerva said with a sad tone.

"I should have been there first," Sirius whispered.

"I know you weren't friends, but his pain was real. His heartbreak was genuine. He really loved her, and losing her changed him forever. They had just gotten back to be on good terms. I don't know if you were aware of this, but Lily knew that Severus was acting as a double agent. She was not okay with it. She knew Dumbledore was manipulating Snape telling him he could keep Lily safe in return. She never believed the old manipulative bastard," Minerva sniffed and wiped a lonely tear. "There are too many what-ifs that are too painful and pointless right now, Sirius," she whispered with a sad smile.

"You're right, Minnie," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She pursed her lips at the diminutive. "We can't really change the past. But we are absolutely going to change the present and the future. We are all Harry's family now. The Grangers are like family now too."

Everyone assented with smiles.

* * *

Around half an hour later, everyone had set visits for the next six months. Sharptooth had to leave because '_time is gold_.' He took Augusta, Neesy, the Tonks, and Minerva with him. They needed to do some paperwork to receive their inheritances at Gringotts. Remus, however, lingered behind.

"Emma, there are no more slots…" Remus began.

Emma looked like she wanted to tell herself off. She left the living room for a bit and came back with another folder. She had decided that the man deserved to feel accepted and part of their small family. For some reason she found difficult to explain, she felt like she could trust the werewolf with her family's and her own life. He had tried to save the children, but it was more than that. He just gave her that vibe. Mrs. Granger believed in energy. He had a good energy. She wanted him to feel like he belonged. Seeing how Hermione and Harry had changed now that they felt like they truly belonged, she could only think that the man would be positively changed by being shown respect, dignity, and inclusion. She grabbed the folder and went back out smiling to herself.

"I am so sorry, Remus! I printed yours last because it was _different_," she explained, handing him the file.

Remus took the folder apprehensively. He expected one visit a month at the most. The Grangers were really open and nice to him, but they were also doctors. When he opened it, he was confused. Inside, there was a plain calendar was for the next six months as that included the moon phases. The days of the full moon were colored in black. There wasn't anything else. He sighed sadly. Sirius looked at Emma questioningly. Remus blushed. He felt stupid for thinking things would be different with the Grangers.

"So… you don't want me to visit at all. But you _especially_ don't want me here during the full moon?"

"What?" a thoroughly puzzled Sirius took the folder from Remus' hands and went through it quickly.  
"No, Remus," she chuckled. "It means you are _always_ welcome. The last page has everyone else's schedule, but that is just so you know when Harry and Hermione won't be here, but other than that, you are always welcome in our home."

Remus' mouth hung open. His eyes filled with tears, rapidly. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Emma. This means everything to me… You have no idea."

"I know, _wolfie_," she smiled and rubbed his back in comforting circles, just like she would do with a distressed child. Remus laughed. Sirius wiped his own tears behind Remus' back and mouthed a _thank you_ to Emma who nodded imperceptively.

"Anyways, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to."

"Then come on, I'll get you an apron."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "But aprons don't do my gorgeous physique any favors!"

"What gorgeous physique?!" Emma replied laughing with Remus all the way to the kitchen while a stammering Sirius looking for a comeback.

* * *

When Mr. Granger got home, he could smell his wife's chicken and veggie noodle soup. His stomach grumbled. He went in to find a sweet homely scene. Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen with Emma. Remus was doing great on veggie chopping duty while Sirius was trying to follow the recipe to his chocolate chip cookies. The kids ran inside to hug their _uncles_. Dan chuckled to himself. His small family was growing way too fast. Usually, you get new additions as babies… not as grown men. He couldn't make himself care. His daughter was happier than he could remember her being. Harry was coming out of his shell.

His wife came towards him and gave him a very enthusiastic kiss.

"It went well?" Dan asked, hugging her to him for a few seconds.

"_Fwas_ _farvelous_!" his wife replied. Her voice muffled against his chest by his tight hug.

"I'm glad to hear that. The kids had fun."

"I'm sure they did," Emma could see it in the kids' rosy cheeks. They were both talking fast to Remus, who was struggling to keep up.

"Sirius, Remus," Dan shook their hands. "I am glad to see you didn't burn the house…"

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius said with a guffaw. "I'll have you know this is the second time your beautiful wife here has asked for my _expert_ touch in the kitchen today."

"Sirius!" Emma hit the back of his head with the wooden spoon on her hand. He complained. She turned to the kids and told them to go wash their hands before dinner. "You may be a lot of things… but an _expert_ in the kitchen is NOT one of those. How did you feed yourself before prison?"

"I fed him…" Remus interjected with a smirk. Sirius winked. Both men laughed.

"Remus!" Emma admonished, biting the inside of her cheeks not to laugh. "No dirty comments like that in front of the kids please."

Remus laughed. "The kids won't get them as dirty comments for a while."

"Yes, but Father Martin comes often, and he would disapprove…"

Remus sobered. Catholic Priests had put silver bullets in hundreds of werewolves. "I would rather not anger a _priest_."

The Grangers looked confused. Father Martin was very difficult to anger. Perhaps it was a matter of their sexual orientation. Sirius said, "I'll explain some other time." They decided not to press the issue.

* * *

Dinner was an animated affair with the kids telling their uncles and Emma all they did. While eating dessert, Emma explained the visiting schedule to the kids. Hermione seemed conflicted until she realized she could go with Harry. The boy jumped in Emma's arms.

"So I c-can see everyone again?"

"Yes, sweetie, you can."

"And Hermione can c-come with me?"

"Yes, why do you ask, honey?"

"Because I w-wasn't going if she w-wasn't going," he replied immediately like it was a no-brainer. "She's m-my best friend!"

Emma smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead. Daniel noticed his daughter beamed at Harry. His heart constricted a bit. She had a true friend at last. Sirius and Remus squeezed each other's hands under the table. They felt with absolute certainty that Harry was going to be alright.

* * *

**This line was taken and adapted from an episode of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. If you haven't seen that series, I highly encourage you to do so. The specific reference comes from "Bing Lee and His 500 Teenage Prostitutes." The entire show is available on YouTube.

**A/N: **Life has been hectic. Sorry. Will probably update again in two or three weeks. Grading papers, translations, and quizzes for the foreseeable future. Thanks for reading! -Lux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Of Exorcists and Healers**

Goblins were prideful creatures. Their pride originated from hundreds of years of hard work, gold-gathering, and battles won. Magical England wasn't the easiest place for goblins to coexist with other magical beings. In other nations with magical communities such as the United States, China, Australia, and Brasil, goblins were equals to wizards. The reason goblins had only agreed to peace in very particular circumstances was that they were able to fool wizards into giving them the control of the wizarding economy. Wizards and witches, purebloods, in particular, were not the smartest. In-breeding had evident consequences to their intellectual coefficients. They hadn't thought through that all that is needed to control _any_ nation is having control over that nation's pursestrings.

Goblins were as ruthless in business as they were on the battlefield. They kept wizards on a financial leash. Few families hadn't had to bow to the financial demands of the goblin nation. Unsurprisingly for the goblins, those few families had one thing in common: they had married half-bloods or first-generation wizards and witches. This made them more open to business relationships with other magical beings as well as more respectful towards them. King Nagkrat appreciated respect. He sat on a plush chair, going through his mail. He had received a message from the goblin guards he had assigned to take care of Severus Snape at St. Mungos. He broke the seal with his long claws.

* * *

_Your Majesty,_

_We have been taking care of Mr. Snape. He has been fighting something really dark for days. He has mumbled many things. We decided that you should be informed of those things that he keeps repeating on a loop at odd times:_

_-Dumbledore, no!_

_-I'm sorry Lils, please forgive me_

_-Let me out!_

_-Harry, I have to help Harry_

_-Leave me alone!_

_-Forehead cursed!_

_-I want out!_

_-Darkness in Harry_

_-Dumbledore hurt Harry_

_-Please get me out!_

_-Don't touch him!_

_Respectfully,_

_Mighty Shield & Vengeful Spear_

* * *

Nagkrat suspected as much. The kid seemed healthier than he was in the reports he saw. He had been _disgusted_ at the muggle police statements and pictures. The Grangers had done all they could have known to do. Lord Black had been preoccupied with other things, and since Harry was looking much better, he probably thought a few days of wait wouldn't hurt. Goblins hated to involve themselves in human issues, particularly when it came to children. However, the king felt like he somehow owed Lily Potter the courtesy of checking, provided that the guardians agreed. As he pondered how to phrase the request, goblins rarely requested anything and didn't know how to do so politely, an owl was brought in atop a gold perch. She was carrying a thick envelope.

* * *

_Your Majesty,_

_This is Remus Lupin. I am forwarding a message from Lord Black. I was at the Grangers' last night, and he sent this note. Sirius doesn't have an owl there, so I am forwarding it with mine. Thank you for including me in your offer to protect the other guardians. Many would think it preposterous that you would want to protect a werewolf._

_May your coffers multiply,_

_Remus Lupin _

* * *

_King Nagkrat,_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black bows to you and thanks you, and the Goblin Nation, for your friendship and protection. I've been meaning to write to you since the reading of the will. Harry is doing much better than he was when I found him. He has gained weight and is growing steadily. I was going to get him checked at St. Mungos. However, if my suspicions are right. They won't be of much help._

_He has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It is the result of the AK curse that Voldemort tried to kill him with. When I took him to the church, where we met the Grangers, his scar was an angry reddish tone, and it was bulging, and the irritation on the skin seemed to be growing towards the rest of his forehead. Yet, it has begun to fade. I may be overreacting, but today, as I helped him dress for bed, he said his scar has been itching. _

_Furthermore, he also had memories come to him during the reading, and __Remy__ Remus thinks that it would be best if his mind is checked. Minerva was rightfully furious, using obliviation on a toddler is very dangerous. As I say, he seems fine, and Daniel and Emma have done incredible, giving him all they know how to. I want to get some child potions from the Apothecary to help enhance the muggle medications, but I haven't been able to do so yet. _

_I know that goblins have the best healers around, and I would feel negligent if I didn't at least ask you about the possibility of your healers checking him. Merlin knows he has already been neglected enough. I asked him how he felt, whether his scar or his head hurt, and he said he was okay and that it hadn't hurt again after he got to the Grangers._

_Please let me know if this is a possibility. If your healers are out of the question, we would be grateful to hear about anyone you may recommend._

_May enemies fall at your feet and may you keep their riches,_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black _

_Aka Padfoot, __Founding Marauder _

_Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black_

* * *

Nagkrat barked a laugh. Sharptooth was right in telling him that Sirius Black was a grown child. Signing first as a Marauder and then as a Head of House confirmed that much. The King knew of the Marauders. Charlus Potter was a proud father, and he loved to talk about his son while they played chess. Charlus and Nagkrat had become friends during the efforts to end the war. They remained friends for years until Charlus and his wife vanished. Nagkrat sighed. He stood up and stretched. He needed to talk to Sharptooth.

* * *

Sharptooth was a busy goblin. Being busy made him happy. Today, though, he wished he wasn't this busy. He would have liked to take more slots on Emma Granger's calendar. He was still doing the paperwork to give everyone involved in the Potter will their dues. There was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he said, without looking up, as he organized some scrolls on his new desk.

"Sharptooth," King Nagkrat greeted him in Gobbledegook.

"Your Majesty?" the confused account manager bowed, replying in their language as well.

"How was your meeting with the Grangers?"

"It was okay. I will be seeing Harry this Sunday," Sharptooth explained.

"I would like to write them a letter."

"A letter?"

"Severus Snape has been mumbling while unconscious," Nagkrat said with a frown.

"What did he say?"

"Something Lord Black and I have been thinking about too. Lord Black just requested that our healers take a look at his godson."

"He did?" Sharptooth was pleasantly surprised. He had been thinking about approaching the subject with the boy's guardian.

"Yes. You are seeing the Potter scion this Sunday, right?"

"I am, your majesty…"

"Good, I will get the best healers to greet you at your office. The Grangers and Lord Black are welcome to be present. Here is a note I want you to give them. I wish I could be here, but I have a meeting with our Irish branch."

"It will be done, king Nagkrat… Thank you for allowing them to use our healers. I think it is for the best," Sharptooth bowed. Nagkrat smiled, turned on his heel, and left.

* * *

AT THE GRANGERS

Sirius was anxiously waiting for the kids outside of the house. Their school bus would drop them off right at the end of the driveway. Soon enough, the bus stopped, and the bus driver's assistant helped the kids out. The Grangers were still at work because the kids' classes would run from 7 am to 1 pm. While they were gone, Sirius would do some work around the house and prep for Dumbledore's trial. He was also looking for real estate he could buy as close to the Grangers as possible.

"Padfoot!" a hyper Hermione ran as fast as her short legs would go and jumped in the man's arms. Harry was running and jumping up as well after her. The marauder had to brace himself against the front door. Both kids were laughing. _Finally!_ He thought.

"Mia! Pup!" Sirius laughed. He was really happy to see both kids were finally full of joy when coming back from their kindergarten. This week had been complicated.

On Monday, they were scared. On Tuesday, they were hesitant. On Wednesday, they were sad. On Thursday, Hermione came back crying, and Harry came back with a dirty uniform, a busted lip, and a bruise. Daniel and Emma had immediately called the school. The kids were refusing to talk. A boy had bullied Hermione.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hermione was on a swing with Harry. He excused himself to go drink some water. When Harry returned, he saw a bigger kid pulling Hermione off the swing by her ponytail even though several swings were available. She cried and tried to get herself free. The other children ran to other parts of the yard. This bully was trouble. The swings started moving back and forth. Hermione's magic was getting out of control. The boy lifted his fist to punch Hermione, but Harry was quicker; he got to where she was standing and pulled her behind him. The bully ended up punching Harry's mouth. Harry was furious. All the lights started flicking on and off on the streets and inside the nearby classrooms. Water started coming out of all faucets. That boy could have hurt Hermione badly. Harry was used to being hit. She wasn't. The little wizard growled and tackled the boy to the ground. They brawled for a few seconds until their teacher got there to separate them. When the teacher took them to the nurse, Harry saw that Hermione refused to talk, and he followed her lead. The nurse was quite surprised the boy wasn't crying. She couldn't know this punch was nothing to what the boy had endured in the past. Hermione was inconsolable on Harry's shoulder until they went home.

The Grangers and Sirius had a talk with the kids about violence. Harry didn't understand why they told him he shouldn't have hit the boy. The mean bully wanted to hurt _his_ Hermione. Harry's young heart didn't comprehend his feelings for her yet. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her, to keep her happy, and safe always. Dan and Emma saw Harry's crestfallen face and felt conflicted. He thought he was doing the right thing, and he was protecting their daughter. However, Harry and Hermione needed to understand that since they were magical, they needed to keep their emotions under control as they could seriously harm others.

Emma felt it was a very unfair thing to ask of such young kids. Daniel agreed, but he was concerned when Harry described the swings moving back and forth when Hermione got upset. The boy didn't say anything about the lights or the water. Hermione looked at him in confusion, but if he didn't want to tell, she wouldn't either. Sirius had suggested, later that night, after the kids had been put to bed that if their magic bouts became too strong or happened too often, they would be better off being homeschooled like all other magical children were. The Grangers had to agree. Their only condition was that they kept their non-magical education.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

That Friday, seeing the kids happy after school was wonderful. Those little ones were too grown-up for their own good. Sirius took them inside to have lunch. They were given a small lunch at their school, but they ate little of it. The food in their cafeteria was very processed and unhealthy. The kids were used to the natural, nutritious meals they got at home. Sirius had started to cook some dishes with the help of Emma's cookbooks. Today, he had made a chicken noodle soup with a lot of vegetables in different colors. Even Harry was impressed, and that little chef was hard to please. Both kids asked for second helpings. Sirius felt his chest swell with pride. As a rich wizard with a house-elf, he had never bothered with menial tasks such as cooking, but he was starting to like it.

He couldn't wait to cook for Remy for a change. Merlin knew he owed the marauder, not only for what had happened in that dark Halloween but for all the happiness his Wolfie gave him. Padfoot found it hard to believe at times that the man had given him a second chance, and he was going to make the most of it. Remus was a remarkable person, and Sirius knew he would never get to be with someone better or who made him happier. He had even started to reprimand himself when he realized his eyes were wondering to anyone else. Another reason he wanted his own place was that he wanted Remus to be able to come and go whenever he wanted… and stay the night.

Sirius put the plates on the sink, and Hermione went to the pantry to get two little stepping stools. Harry began doing the dishes, and she started drying them. Once they were dried, Sirius would put them up in the proper cabinets. The doorbell rang, the kids had jumped at the sound. They immediately held hands, and at Sirius' silent command, they ran to the pantry and closed the door. Sirius applied several charms quickly and went to open the door with his wand on hand. Remus wasn't going to come today. Who could it be?

* * *

Father Martin stood outside the Grangers' home. Sirius opened the door.

"Good afternoon,"

"Afternoon, father."

"Am I at the wrong house?"

"No, sir. This is the Grangers' home," Sirius smiled.

"Oh! Wait! Mr. Black? I almost did not recognize you," the priest gasped.

"Yes, do come in. I am doing much better, thanks to Emma and Daniel's generosity. The children are here if you'd like to talk to them," Sirius offered, taking the man's overcoat and hanging it in the coatroom.

"How is Harry? We've been praying for him," Martin walked towards the living room.

"Thank you for your prayers. Harry's doing much better. His stutter is slowly receding. He has gained weight and has grown a few inches that he was missing for his age," Sirius chuckled. Just because he wasn't a believer, didn't mean he discounted the importance of people sending positive thoughts or energy his or his godson's way.

"That is wonderful, I have missed the family at mass."

"Yeah… I think they are living _confusing_ times."

"Indeed? Is there anything I can do?" Father Martin seemed genuinely concerned.

"You may have to ask them. I'll go get the kids. Would you like some tea? Have you eaten lunch? We have soup…"

"I just ate. Tea would be lovely, though."

* * *

The sound of small feet running approached the priest. Hermione took the man's hand and kissed the top of it quickly before jumping into his arms for a hug. Harry just high-fived the man. The priest noticed Harry's busted lip.

"Father Martin! I missed you!" Hermione pouted. For her, the priest was like an uncle. "I had fun at school today! Can you believe it?!"

"Of course I can, now that you have Harry's company, I imagine school is better," he replied, sitting her next to him.

Her face lit up. "I made you a picture last week, and Harry helped! I'll go get it!" she dashed out towards her room, barely missing Sirius' legs. The marauder handed Martin the cup and left saying something about helping Hermione look for her picture.

Harry sat on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. The priest could tell the boy wanted to ask him a question. He steadied himself. That kid's old soul was way too wise and asked complicated questions. Harry sighed.

"What is it, son?"

"Why does God hate men who love men?"

Martin's eyes widened. He blinked several times rapidly. He took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"My Uncle Vernon, he said that m-men who _capuleit_ with other men go to h-hell…"

"Copulate?"

"Yes… but w-what if they are _g-good_ people?" the boy asked with moist eyes and a pout.

"Are we talking about anyone, in particular, son?"

The boy looked down. "Yes," Harry was never able to lie or pretend in front of the priest. Telling lies was always wrong. But somehow, if he lied to the priest, he felt _guiltier_.

"Unfortunately, a lot of people agree with your uncle, Harry. Within my religion, many people think so too."

The boy looked disappointed. Martin continued, "However, _I_ believe that the most important thing people get wrong about God, about the God I believe in, is that God is love."

"What d-does that mean?"

"Do you love Mr. Granger?" Martin asked; the boy nodded. "How about Mr. Black?" Harry nodded again. "Why do you love them?"

"They are n-nice to me. They p-protect me. They f-feed me. T-They let me get in bed with them when I'm s-scared. They give nice h-hugs, and they know fun j-j-jokes, but they also tell me when I do things w-wrong and they w-want me to do better… so they t-teach me how" Harry shrugged with a smile.

"That is what good fathers do," the priest smiled.

"But they are not my f-fathers."

"I know. The point here, Harry, is that God is like a father. He loves his children, no matter what. God is merciful, forgiving."

"But, if he f-forgives, why is there a _hell_?"

Martin sighed. This discussion was quicky getting too theological and advanced for a five-year-old. "Who are you worried about, son?"

"Me," Sirius replied, coming in with Hermione and her drawing. Harry looked down in shame.

"You? I'm not following."

"Well, me and my partner."

"Oh! That makes sense," Father Martin said, looking pensieve.

"Can they get in trouble with God if they love _me_?" Harry pouted, tears threatening to fall.

"What?! No! Why would you think that?"

"Harry thinks he'll be a _man_ soon…" Hermione whispered, sitting down next to the priest again.

"And you think that because your Uncle said so they would go to hell for loving you and each other?"

The boy nodded. Fat tears falling from his eyes. Sirius picked him up and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Sirius, Harry. I know there is a lot of animosity and fear in many religious people when it comes to diverse sexuality. I am young to be a priest. I was orphaned when I was a baby, and my aunt, who was a cloistered nun, and my only family, took me in. I always knew I would become a priest, and I started seminary school very early. Perhaps that is why I have a different understanding of romantic love… I believe that love between consenting adults that is born in a pure place and is given with wholesome intentions is a wonderful thing. In this complicated, violent world. We shouldn't be worried about love. We should worry about hate... Now, I don't know your _partner_, Sirius, but I don't need to. I'm going to ask you what I ask anyone who wants to know if their love is true."

Sirius sat straighter. "Shoot me," he said to the priest.

"This man you love… Is he otherwise unattached?" Sirius nodded with confidence.

"Is he the first thing on your mind when you wake up?" Sirius nodded with a blush. "When you go to sleep, do you think about when you will see him again?" Another nod. "Do you trust this man with your life?" A decided nod. "Would you give your life to save him?" A confident nod. "Have you seen him in his worst moods, his bad days?" Sirius shuddered a bit and nodded. "Did those days make you reconsider your love for him?" Sirius shook his head. Nope. Not even seeing Remy in full werewolf mode would make him walk away. The priest turned serious. "This is a hard one. If, for any reason, he fell out of love with you and found happiness with someone else, could you be happy for them?" Sirius thought for a few seconds.

"If there was nothing I could do to rekindle his love for me, and I saw he was happier, I would let him go. He deserves to be happy."

Father Martin smiled. "Would you like to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Sirius thought for a while and smiled shyly. "I would love to if he'll have me."

"You, son, are ready for a long-term commitment," the priest coughed the word _marriage_. Sirius blushed. It was a bit weird to be called son by someone just a bit older than you.

"Are you and u-uncle Moony getting married?!" Harry asked, looking up expectantly.

"Moony?"

"Remus Lupin, Moony is his nickname," Sirius explained.

The priest looked pensieve for a while, and then he chuckled, "That is clever!"

"What, Father?"

"Moony… It's from Lupin, isn't it? Lupin is a form of the Latin word _lupus,_ which means wolf, and you know what they say about the wolves and the moon," Martin smiled like the cat who got the milk.

"Oh! Right! Clever!" Sirius laughed nervously. By now, Harry and Hermione were coloring down on the coffee table, putting the final touches on the picture they made for Martin.

"Speaking of wolves… Whatever happened to Pa-Foo? I haven't seen him around,"

"He's at the vet for an appointment," Sirius lied with a blush. The priest looked at him strangely.

"Must be hard getting rid of fleas with that fur!" Martin quipped. Sirius couldn't know that Martin knew he was both a man and a dog. After all, it was a confessional revelation.

"You have no idea!" Sirius chuckled. Unknowingly, he scratched the back of his head. Father Martin did have a very good idea, but he wouldn't tell Sirius anything. If the man wanted to keep his gift secret, the priest would not push.

Unbeknownst to the Grangers, Father Martin was more than just an average priest. He was part of the priests hand-picked by the Pope to investigate miracles. He was also trained by world-famous exorcists since the middle of his studies after one of his professors thought he had a gift for this. Regardless of his experiences with the strange, the unexplainable, and the paranormal, it had taken him a while to reconcile the idea that a person could transform into an animal at will. Hopefully, one day, he would earn Sirius' trust, and he would be able to see it with his own eyes.

"Father, here's the picture," Hermione held out a colorful page.

"So many colors, Hermione. Very good. I will put it on my fridge for sure!" Martin smiled. Hermione used to only use a drawing pencil. Her drawings were always grey. This one had at least ten different colors.

"The colors were Harry's idea," Hermione beamed with pride. The boy blushed.

"You are quite the artist, Harry," the priest ruffled the boy's hair. "I should get going. Thank you for the tea. Please tell Emma I stopped by. I'd like to meet with her regarding the elderly home's annual party. She said she was going to help, but she seems quite busy lately," Martin stood up and shook Sirius' hand. Sirius walked the priest to the door. Emma Granger was something else. She was an incredible mom, a doctor, and she also did charity. He knew muggles didn't have Time-Turners. How did she manage to do all that? He needed to ask her how she managed to do so many things at the time. She reminded him of Lily.

* * *

After dinner, Sirius shared the note King Nagkrat sent, allowing for Harry to be looked at by goblin healers. Mr. Granger looked ashamed; so did Mrs. Granger.

"We should have already done this!" Mr. Granger said, hiding his face in his hands.

"We thought it was enough with everything we checked him for…" Emma replied.

"Look, don't feel bad. You checked for everything _you_ knew how to check for. Harry is at a healthy weight and growing stronger every day. His stutter is vanishing little by little. Not to mention all the strides he has taken emotionally. He accepts affection. He shows affection. He communicates about his feelings," Sirius said with a comforting smile. "You did everything _you_ knew how to do. It was _me_ who failed. _I _am the magical part of this co-parenting equation. Listen, Harry's reaction to getting back memories was mild. Remember his headache at Gringotts?"

The Grangers nodded. Sirius continued, "Side effects of obliviation vary. Obliviate is a complicated spell that takes a lot of mastery. It is never used on infants because their psyche is still too underdeveloped, and the consequences can't be predicted. That is why Minerva was livid."

"I thought she would kill him," Dan shuddered at the memory. He had felt that slap as if it had been directed to him.

"She probably would have at least injured him severely if she'd had her wand," Sirius said with a chuckle. Emma looked at him with a raised brow. He explained, "Minerva McGonagall is a champion duelist. She teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"Transfiguration?" Dan asked with confusion.

"Um… Remus would explain this much better than me, but… it is like a branch of magic that focuses on changing the form or the appearance of an object. It has something or other to do with molecules."

"You mean you can alter the molecular structure of objects with a wand?!" Dan's jaw fell. His inner nerd was flabbergasted.

"I guess so…"

"That's how you become a dog! Isn't it?" Emma clapped, all things she could understand better about the magical world got her excited.

"Yes, although that specific type of transfiguration is a bit different. People who can turn into animals at will are called animagus… _Technically_, you have to register to become one…"

"…And you haven't?"

"No, um… We became animagi to keep Remus safe and sane during the full moon. I became a dog, James became a stag… our then-friend, Peter Pettigrew, transformed into a rat…"

"How fitting," Daniel muttered darkly. He remembered Sirius' retelling of what had happened to the Potters and how that man betrayal ended in their deaths. He made a mental note about transfiguration. He had to ask Remus so many questions. He couldn't wait to talk to Father Martin about this _other_ type of transfiguration, one that wasn't religious.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the family to join Harry in his goblin visit. Sharptooth came to get them with Neesy. Harry ran to Sharptooth and gave him a hug. He did the same to Neesy. Hermione did the same in reverse order. The goblin and elf were surprised at such a warm welcome. It had taken a while to explain what would happen to the kids. Hermione was scared. Harry was nervous. Healer Chainmaster was expecting them. King Nagkrat had authorized for the Grangers, Sirius, and Remus to go down to the chambers with Harry and Sharptooth. Usually, access in the goblin world was very limited to non-goblins.

Chainmaster had grown a sickly shade of green when she scanned Harry. She told him to go to the loo and wash his hands. Hermione accompanied Harry. That was merely an excuse to talk to the adults.

"We have to move to a safer chamber," Chainmaster whispered quickly.

"Why?" Emma was worried. Medical professionals weren't fazed easily. From what she had seen at Gringotts and all the depictions of battle decorating the bank's walls, she was sure the healer had seen a lot of… gore.

"My reading showed me something really concerning. I have to get back up personnel and my mentor down here. This is beyond my skills. I'll be right back." The healer stepped on a metal plate, and it flew her away from them. Neesy told Sirius she would go to Potter manor to brew some medicinal drinks and salves that would help Harry after the ritual. She vanished.

_Ritual?_ The Grangers thought with concern. Dan grabbed Emma's hand. They would need to be strong for Harry. Remus was pale. Sirius was too shocked to move. Both wizards knew Chainmaster was a famed healer. If she needed help, it had to be bad. Sharptooth was worried. This could not be good.

* * *

In a different room, deep in the entrails of Gringotts, a door swung open. An ancient-looking goblin turned around with an angry scowl. He absolutely despised having his lectures interrupted.

"Healer Chainmaster! What is the meaning of this?" the professor said in a quick Gobbledegook grunt.

"Head Healer Bonecrusher, I apologize. This is an emergency. I did a reading of a patient, a child, at the request of King Nagkrat," she began, Bonecrusher interrupted her.

"I trust you can handle a child," he spat back at her with a frown.

"I do… But it is not the child I am worried about."

"What?"

"A word, in private, _please_."

The professor looked like he would refuse, but a look from his mentee made him reconsider.

"Everyone, keep working," he barked to the goblin healing students.

* * *

"I am sorry, professor. I didn't tell you there because I don't want to cause panic."

"Panic? To _goblins_?" the professor seemed about to tell her off.

"My reading showed he is hosting a _Horcrux_!" she said agitatedly.

The professor froze. He went a deeper shade of green.

"Are you positive?"

"I did the reading three times!"

"How old is the host?"

"Five-years-old," Chainmaster replied with a concerned face.

"WHAT?! How is the child _alive_?!" the healer grabbed his staff and his toolbox.

"I don't know, sir. Potter has survived the impossible already…"

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?!"

"Yes, sir. You see why I'm worried?"

He stepped in his own platform and flew next to his protégé back to the chamber.

Chainmaster put Bonecrusher up to date regarding Harry's life, the abuse he had endured, and how the Grangers, Lord Black, and Remus Lupin were trying to nurse him back to health. On their way back, they ordered someone to go get the King. They were told Nagkrat was in Ireland. Well, they would have to proceed without him. Bonecrusher barked the code six hundred and sixty-six to a senior officer who vanished with a concerned, pale face.

* * *

When the healers got back, the kids were talking to each other in hushed whispers, and so were the adults and Sharptooth.

"Everyone, this is my mentor Head Healer Bonecrusher," Chainmaster said. All present gave a short bow.

"Mr. Potter, step in front of me," Bonecrusher motioned. Harry looked scared. Hermione didn't want to let go of his hand. Emma had to actually take Harry's hand out of her daughters' hold. She looked hurt at this. Emma mouthed a 'Sorry.'

Bonecrusher waved his hands all over the boy from his feet to his head. When his hand hovered over the scar, his eyes widened.

"Mr. B-Bonecrusher," said Harry. "Are you okay?"

The goblin was taken aback. _Mr?_ This child was something else. "Yes, just worried. Mr. Potter, we have to move to another room."

* * *

The entrance to the new healing chamber looked like a giant old school bank vault door. Chainmaster took Harry and helped him up to lie down on a marble bed. Hermione was next to the bed holding Harry's hand again.

The healers took the adults to the side to explain. The news would be upsetting.

"I understand you are _all_ guardians?"

"Yes, my wife and I are Harry's nonmagical world guardians. Sirius and Remus were named as guardians in the Potter will," Daniel explained.

"Understood. Is the other child yours?"

"Yes, she's our daughter."

"We want all of you out of the chamber while we work. It would be too dangerous for you to remain inside."

"What?"

"Why?"

"I have several concerns, but one is the most pressing one. What Mr. Potter has lodged in the scar on his forehead is the darkest of the Dark Magics' creations wand carriers can make," Bonecrusher whispered.

Thick, heavy silence reigned for a few seconds.

"But that's impossible! He's a child!" said Sharptooth. Remus' eyes went unfocused, and he gasped. Sirius looked at him in alarm and fear. He went ghostly pale.

"What is it, Remy?" Sirius asked, feeling dread at the bottom of his stomach.

"A Horcrux," Healer Bonecrusher replied.

"What? What is that?" The Grangers were growing more and more scared by the minute.

"A Horcrux is theoretically an object where a wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of their soul," Healer Chainmaster replied.

"W-What?! How?! Why?!" the Grangers were whisper shouting. Sharptooth kept muttering _no_ over and over.

"It is done to attain immortality. As to the how… it is the darkest of the Dark Magics for a reason."

Chainmaster continued: "Those _things_ can only be created after committing murder, but not just any murder, it has to be gruesome and horrible and all kinds of wrong. A person who creates a Horcrux is responsible for supreme acts of evil."

"But, Harry is not an _object_!" Emma was horrified.

"No, I think the Horcrux in his scar was created accidentally by Voldemort. Otherwise, the boy would be dead by now, especially considering the abuse he endured. Horcruxes feed on dark energy, fear, and emotional distress."

"But it _is_ fading," Sirius said. "When I found him after the Dursleys kicked him out, the scar was angry red and bleeding."

"Wasn't he already five? If he got this as a baby, the cut should have healed by then."

"But it hadn't. However, as time went by, and Harry was under the care of the Grangers, the scar began fading away. He would scratch it at times."

"Listen, we don't know what will happen when we coerce that dark soul out. It could try to get into another host. That is why we don't want you in the vault."

"But, can we at least see what is happening?" Dan asked, worried. "We are nonmagical healers. I don't think we would be too shocked."

"I _disagree_. However, if Lord Black and Mr. Lupin take responsibility for your safety, I will allow you to watch from an elevated, safe enclosure. It is usually reserved for our King, but since he put you under the protection of our Nation. I doubt he will mind," said Bonecrusher with a raised brow.

"Thank you, sir," Emma smiled. Bonecrusher looked at her strangely. First, _Mr_., now, _sir_.

"Look, we have called for an exorcist to be brought in," Emma gasped. "I know, Mrs. Granger, but we need him to help us coerce the darkness out of the boy so we can trap it and get rid of it. He is one of the best. Please be aware that the wizard who created this is as close to a demon as humans can get." Chainmaster motioned at Hermione. "Take your child with you,"

The girl didn't want to leave Harry. The boy saw everyone's distressed looks and asked her to leave.

"I'll be fine, Mione. Go with them…"

"I'm scared, Harry," she hugged him tightly. The adults told Harry they'd be watching over him, hugged, and kissed him. He noticed the box protruding from the circular wall. That made him feel a bit better. As five more heavily armed healers came in with a white chest, adorned with silver crosses, Harry's hand shot up to his forehead, which twitched, and the boy took two steps back. Chainmaster exchanged a look with Bonecrusher and decided immediately to restrain the boy.

Gold chains and cuffs impeded Harry's movement. The boy's eyes went wide. With a tap of Bonecrusher's staff on the marble bed, the chains and cuffs changed to silver. Harry immediately tried to sit up. His eyes looked at the vault door in fear before it opened. The Healers looked at each other. The reaction to the relics had been immediate, and now, the boy seemed terrified of the new addition to the vault. A tall-fit man stood there. He was wearing all-black. He had a hat on, a cape, pants, and simple black shoes. He was carrying a briefcase. His head was down, the vault door was closed behind him. The man put his briefcase on a desk and took off his cape. Harry saw the clerical collar, and his scar started hurting. When the priest took off his hat, Harry gasped.

* * *

Father Martin had trained under some of the best exorcists: Father Jeremy Davies, Reverend Vincent Lampert, Father Peter Mary Rookey, and Father James J. LeBar. He had done a few difficult exorcisms. When his Archbishop called him to tell him he was needed, he was not expecting the possessed person to be someone he knew. He immediately recognized Harry. He had been put under a spell that made him see the goblins as humans. _No wonder Sirius said the Grangers were confused_, he thought.

He took a deep breath and turned to one of the doctors. He whispered, "Are you _sure_ he is possessed?"

"Positive. Remember, once the spirit starts to leave his body, we will lock it in the relics' chest. Anything you need us to do, just say the word," the doctor replied.

The priest put on his stole, grabbed his rosary beads, and his Bible. He motioned for a doctor to grab the Holy Water, and for another to grab the incense. As he approached the boy, Harry started writhing in pain and speaking in a sizzling, snake-like speech. The priest threw Holy Water at the boy. Harry's torso separated off the marble as he seized, and soon enough, he was barely touching the surface; his wrists and ankles were straining against the cuffs. Father Martin crossed himself, stretched his arm, and placed the Bible on top of the boy's chest. Harry instantly collapsed onto the marble as if a tonne of weight had been put on him.

* * *

Up in the box, everyone was in varying degrees of shock and worry. The Grangers had no idea that their priest was an exorcist. Sirius and Remus had no idea that you could drag out a dark magical soul through an exorcism, and Hermione only cared about the fact that Harry was in obvious pain, and she couldn't be there to help him. Padfoot and Moony were not raised to believe in deities. Their knowledge of religion was limited and theoretical. The Grangers were raised catholic and were having a moment of horrible doubt that gave them goosebumps.

As believers, they respected the ten commandments. They didn't know much about exorcism besides what they knew from their medical training regarding exorcisms that went wrong. Neither had ever heard of the church performing an exorcism on a five-year-old nor of the church working with goblins. If the church knew about other creatures… was it all a fraud? What was real? What was fake? Magic was supposed to be evil, and here was their local priest and friend exorcising an evil, magically created soul, out of their boy.

Remus gasped when Harry started growling and hissing. He turned to Sirius and whispered _Parseltongue_. Sirius' eyes widened, and he frowned in concern. Harry's body was trying to get free from the bindings and lifted off the marble as soon as the Holy Water hit him. When the priest crossed himself and put the Bible on the boy's chest, Harry's body fell as if it had been pushed forcefully against the table. The priest began to sprinkle Holy Water on the boy's body. Harry kept struggling and hissing.

The father began praying in Latin.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Martin blessed Harry, and the boy's eyes began darkening. The priest took the Holy Water and poured about half a cup of it directly on the boy's forehead. Harry's darkened eyes went pitch black. There was no white in them at all. Martin was taken aback. He took a silver cross and put it on Harry's forehead. Harry growled in an inhumane way and began speaking with an adult voice that made everyone listening feel cold and bereft. The Father kept praying in Latin. He had no idea which demon he was dealing with. Perhaps it was a spirit.

"Who dares to awaken the Dark Lord?" the spirit said through Harry's mouth.

"What is your name, spirit?"

"I am the Dark Lord: Lord Voldemort."

Harry smelled the incense one of the goblins had started to burn, and he hissed some more.

Martin looked around at the doctors in confusion. They seemed terrified. Who in Heaven's name is Lord Voldemort?

"What do you want from the boy, spirit?"

"His body and soul. He is mine!" Harry began seizing.

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

Hermione had been pushing her magic out. When she heard Voldemort say Harry was _his_, she couldn' hold back anymore. Wizards and witches couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts, but Hermione didn't know that, and neither did her magic.

"Noooooooo!" Hermione vanished from her seat and appeared on top of Harry on the marble bed. "Harry is not yours, you mean, horrible _thing_! You are _lord_ of nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing! Harry is a good boy! Let him goooooo!" the girl sat on the boy's chest. And put her hands on the sides of his head. Harry started growling in pain. Hermione was pushing all her love for the boy through her hands. She felt heavy, dark energy pushing back.

"Unhand me, you filthy little beast! It burns! I will not let him go! You cannot make me! You are just a _child_!" the spirit laughed maniacally.

Hermione felt pain in her hands, but she refused to let go. She looked up and yelled, "HELP!"

Soon enough, there was banging on the vault. Bonecrusher rushed to open it. There was no time to take precautions. That spirit could take over the boy for good. The priest started chanting prayers rapidly. The Grangers, Sirius, and Remus ran towards Harry. Sharptooth jumped on the marble bed and put his larger hands over Hermione's. All the adults, except for the priest, put their hands on the boy. Harry's skin was flushed an angry red. He was burning up.

"What do we do now?" asked Mr. Granger. Something in that room made him feel weak physically and crushed his spirit.

"The worst enemy of Horcruxes is **love**," Sharptooth growled. His hands were burning. As soon as the word love left his lips, Harry's scar split open and began bleeding.

"Push your love for him through your hands!" Bonecrusher ordered. Healer Chainmaster and another goblin brought the white chest and placed it by the top of Harry's head.

Chainmaster yelled, "Father, now!"

"Spirit of Lord Voldemort! The power of Christ compels you! Abandon this boy! God, the Almighty, who created and loves this child, commands you to leave him at once! The Holy Trinity compels you! The relics of the Catholic Church coerce you! This child is loved by many! Leave at once!" Father Martin held on to the silver cross that seemed to be stuck to the boy's forehead.

"Lily and James Potter **loved** this child so much that they sacrificed their lives so he could live!" Remus growled, pushing his love for the boy as far as his lycanthropy would allow. Remus' skin started getting blisters all over. His body couldn't handle silver near him for long periods of time, but Harry needed him. He wouldn't let go.

"Emma and Daniel Granger **love** this boy so much that they put their lives, their jobs, and their family on hold so they could love him back to health!" Sirius yelled, pushing his love for his godson as hard as he could. A black tar began coming out of the scar. It began floating slowly

"Sirius Black **loves** this child so much that he spent years in prison as a dog for a crime he did not commit, and escaped so he could do his duty and love this child back to being confident and trusting adults!" Daniel Granger said harshly.

"You are my best friend, Harry. I **love** you! You can't give up! I know you are there! We **love** you! Fight this!"

"Dan and I **love** Harry like he's our son! We will not lose him to you, you filthy good for nothing, murderer! LET HIM GO!" Emma yelled. "Fight this baby! We believe in you; we love you!"

The tar came slowly into the chest, which was promptly closed with square chains. Father Martin gasped when he recognized the chains: they were St. Peter's Chains!* As soon as the chest was closed, there was a burst of magical energy that caused a power outage in all of Britain. The pulse of the Horcrux being taken out released so much energy from Harry's core, that all those present lost consciousness. Even the goblins, who were famous for having more resistance than most magical beings, fell down, unable to fight the grip of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I may be able to post a new chapter in a couple of weeks. I appreciate all new readers and favorites. It is quite overwhelming, but it makes me feel cozy inside. Thank you! :) -Lux-

*The chains, according to tradition, once held fast the limbs of St. Peter the Apostle and have been cherished by Christians since the first century.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bonds, seats, and votes**

Harry woke up feeling better than he remembered ever feeling. Somehow he felt lighter, happier, rested, and loved. As he tried to move, he felt a weight on his body. When he opened his eyes, everything was a little less blurry than usual. He could smell Hermione. She was apparently asleep on his chest. She looked like she had been crying. There was a misty gold glow over them and an even bigger sphere of energy that glowed in an iridescent hue. He stretched his neck to see around him.

As he took in his surroundings, he started growing concerned. He had no clue about what had happened. The last thing he could remember was seeing Father Martin and feeling queasy. The only light in the vault was the glow coming off the mists around him and Hermione and around the room. The first person he saw after Mione was Father Martin had apparently been thrown against a goblin, and both were unconscious a few feet from the marble bed. The priest's hand that had a rosary wrapped around it seemed like it had been burnt by said rosary given the shapes of the blisters. Sirius and Remus were in a similar position, but their hands were almost touching. Their palms were seriously burnt. Mr. Granger had his arm wrapped around his wife's middle. Both of their hands were scorched, and their faces seemed reddish, as if sunburnt. Several other goblins were strewn around the vault. Sharptooth was lying against the side of the wall nearest to Harry's feet.

Harry lightly touched Hermione's cheek. To his surprise, the point he touched glowed gold and expanded in a wave, just like when a stone hits a calm lake. When the wave reached the girl's eyes, they opened. Chocolate ponds with golden specks met emerald green irises with turquoise specks. Both children smiled sleepily. They just knew somehow that everyone in there would be fine. Just as Hermione was about to ask Harry how he felt, the kids heard the slow creaking caused by the opening of the vault's circular door. A shocked, gaping King Nagkrat stood there with his bodyguards who had similar expressions on their faces. The king reached out a shaky hand to touch the iridescent mist. His eyes widened. He gasped.

Nagkrat turned to his guards and whispered commands in Gobbledegook. Then, he took a small step forward and felt a strange tender resistance pushing him back. He decided his best course of action was to ask some questions and try to awaken those who were inside. What he thought this meant… It couldn't be true. This was the stuff of legends.

"Your Majesty?" Hermione said with a hoarse voice.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, are you alright?" the king said with a soft, concerned voice.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded. She put weight on her hands to sit up and regretted it immediately. One big blister ruptured under pressure on both palms."Ouch! I think my hands are burnt," her eyes filled with tears. Harry winced. He felt pain in his hands. He helped Hermione sit up next to him. When he turned his own hands palm up, but he saw no damage. He frowned in confusion.

"I am okay, I think," Harry said, shaking his head to try to make sense of what happened.

"Can you get off the platform?" Nagkrat asked.

Harry tried to jump down, but his thigh felt glued together to Hermione's. The girl attempted to jump with the same result. Something inside him told him to hold her hand, but he was scared to hurt her. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and their legs unglued. Boy and girl looked at each other in amazement. They jumped off together. Nagkrat's face looked even more in awe.

"Children, can you try something for me?" the children nodded at the monarch's question. "Mr. Potter, can you please grab both of Miss Granger's wrists and turn her hands' palms up?"

Harry stood facing the girl, and tenderly took her other wrist and turned both hands. Her palms were covered in two large burst blisters. There were many other blisters on the skin of her fingers. Both kids grimaced.

"Mr. Potter, can you try to _wish_ Miss Granger to be healed?"

"What?! H-How?"

"Just think about her hands _healed_ really hard. Go over that thought over and over again," the king explained.

Harry closed his eyes hard, and suddenly, there was a blinding blueish sphere of light that engulfed both children's hands.

"That should be enough," Nagkrat said, trying to sound calm and collected. Internally, he was freaking out. It was not in goblins' nature to _freak out_. They thought it was unbecoming to a race of brave warriors, but this, what could -in theory- not happen _ever_ again, was happening!

Harry opened his eyes, and the light vanished. Hermione's palms were healed. Both kids gasped. They turned to the king with wide, confused eyes.

"I know you _must_ have many questions. However, those are going to have to wait. Can you _wish_ me to be able to come inside the vault?" the king requested. Both kids closed their eyes, and the king felt his feet leave the ground. His body was pulled forward as if he was being drawn in slowly by an invisible magnet. "Thank you. Whatever you do, don't stop holding hands."

The pulling stopped, and Nagkrat was able to land slowly and walk towards the kids. He began waving his hands all over the kids, hovering at about one inch off their skin, hair, and clothes. It was true. A genuine double voluntary bonding had occurred inside this vault within Gringotts, and he missed it! The worst part of it was that the meeting with the Irish branch leader wasn't even that important. He could have witnessed a once in a lifetime event. He stopped his motions and brought his palms to his face. He sighed.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" a concerned Hermione asked, noting how pale the goblin looked.

"Yes, I am just sorry I missed it."

"M-Missed what?"

"What happened here."

Harry looked at Hermione with questions written all over his face. She shrugged. "What happened to everyone?"

Mr. Granger snored lightly. Nagkrat frowned pensively: "They seem to be merely asleep. I will awaken my goblins."

The king hit his staff against the stone floors, which caused sparks, and the goblins began to stir. The one who had the priest over him looked questioningly at his king, who using his staff once more, levitated the Father, and lay him on the floor. All goblins knelt, then stood shakily. They looked around slowly at the mist surrounding the children, but especially at the iridescent mist that surrounded the vault wall to wall.

Bonecrusher stammered a "Your Majesty?"

Nagkrat held up his hand. "We will discuss this later. Help me awaken the humans."

"How?" Harry asked, looking at the king.

"What?"

"You said to help you awaken the humans…" Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

All goblins looked at each other in shock, then, their expressions turned fearful and confused as they looked at their king. Nagkrat silenced all questions by moving his staff up and down a few inches.

"I meant for the _healers_ to help me. Can you please sit down on the platform?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Can we just hold two hands instead of four?" Hermione asked.

"Try and see if you can," Nagkrat suggested. They did. It worked.

The healers began walking around, running diagnostics on all those asleep. However, every couple of seconds, at least one of the goblins would look at the kids in awe.

"Five more minutes, auntie," Father Martin mumbled as one of the goblins began shaking his shoulder. The man opened one eye and jumped back. The spell that made him see the goblins as human doctors had been lifted at some point. "Heavens! Where am I?"

"Father Martin, it's okay," Hermione said, waving at the priest who was looking at the goblin in fear. "Mr." Hermione squinted to see the name on the shield on the goblin's back. "Mr. Sharpclaw will not hurt you."

Father Martin looked at the girl and around him. Where was he? What were those _Misters_? Harry could hear those questions as if they had been spoken out loud.

"F-Father Martin, you are at Gringotts. They are _goblins_."

"G-Goblins?" the man's eyes widened comically.

"Yes. These goblins are like doctors," Hermione explained with a smile.

"Don't worry, Father," a now awake Dan Granger said. "They are not exactly like Tolkien's _Orcs_, but perhaps they _are_ similar." The priest looked momentarily less pale.

Emma dashed past the priest to hug her kids tightly. The children smiled and squeezed Emma with their free arms. Daniel joined in on the hug. To King Nagkrat's surprise, the golden mist surrounding the kids gave a pulse of energy and engulfed the Grangers. Sharptooth recovered the quickest and started speaking rapidly with his king in whispered Gobbledegook.

* * *

As the Grangers asked Harry how he was feeling, Sirius was trying to wake Remus. The blisters on his boyfriend's body looked painful. Would they heal? It was a déjà vu to Snape using _Sectusempra_ on the man he loved all those years ago. The healer kept scanning Remus. When Harry saw his distressed godfather crying, holding a hurt uncle Moony, he looked at Hermione, who nodded, and both jumped off the marble bed and ran to their uncles.

"Sirius," Harry placed his small hand on the shaking man's shoulder. The boy began "Can we try-"

"To wake him," finished Hermione.

Padfoot hugged both kids tightly. He could see they were okay. He moved aside and saw with amazement how they put their free hands over Remus' temples and started to wish him to wake. The same blueish light engulfed Moony's head and extended down to his body. The man opened his eyes. His blisters were gone. He wrapped his arms around his cubs and inhaled deeply. Oddly, he could only smell a mix of the cubs, but it hit him as one smell instead of two. Padfoot joined in the hug and kissed Moony's forehead. The golden mist that was around the kids was still glowing softly. The iridescent glow dissipated.

"Ahem," said King Nagkrat in a commanding voice. "Healers, your nation thanks you for your service. Go back to the clinic and check each other for consequences. You have tomorrow off. Rest. Do not speak a word of what you have seen here to anyone. There will be an official notification. Everyone else, follow me."

* * *

"Do be seated," Nagkrat motioned with his hand, and chair appeared behind those present. Father Martin jumped in shock. They sat. "I have reasons to believe we will be interrupted by Madam Bones very soon. So please, listen to me and withhold questions until the end."

Everyone nodded: even Father Martin, who was still scared and confused.

"I was called to come back from my meeting for an emergency code six hundred and sixty-six. That code has only been uttered about two other times in goblin history. Both times occurred over one hundred years ago. That code stands for an evil spirit. As I am sure the _cleric_ here knows, that number also stands for the _mark of the beast_ as his religion calls it. Us goblins do _not_ like to deal with spirits. Our race keeps a respectful distance from the spiritual realm. We respect them from afar. That being said, when I was told the emergency involved Mr. Potter, I came as fast as I could. When we as a nation offer an alliance, friendship, and protection, we mean it. However, when I was about to get here, there was a massive pulse of energy that made everywhere go dark: candles, oil lamps, _lumus_ spells, everything went dark. I couldn't move for a few seconds. As soon as I got here, I flew to the healing vault, and when I opened the door, I was absolutely stunned. Lord Black and Mr. Lupin may have heard of this. What I saw in the vault is the stuff of legends. There was an iridescent glowing mist surrounding the vault in the shape of a sphere. I could feel the intense energy coming off it. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, though, were surrounded by an additional mist. The one you can still see surrounds them. The last time these events happened was in times of Merlin and Morgana…" King Nagkrat took a deep breath.

All humans in front of him had different degrees of confusion and concern all over their faces. Sharptooth was pale. King Nagkrat continued, "I couldn't go in the room. I tried, and the energy of the iridescence pushed me out gently. The children were awake. Hermione's hands were badly blistered, and when she tried to sit up, the blisters ruptured." Emma grabbed her daughter's free hand and turned it over. There was no sign of damage. "I needed to make sure I was right about the theory I had. When the kids tried to separate, they couldn't. That was a good clue. I saw Harry wince in pain when Hermione's blisters ruptured, but he was unharmed. That was another clue. I tested my theory by asking Harry to take Hermione's hands and to _wish_ them to be healed." The Grangers looked at each other in disbelief, but they were not going to interrupt. Nagkrat continued, "He closed his eyes tightly, and this blueish light surrounded both their hands, and when the light faded, miss Granger's hands were perfect: no blisters at all. Then, I asked the children to _wish_ for me to be able to come inside the vault. They did, and the iridescent energy pulled me in, levitating me towards the kids." The king took a deep breath. "Before I tell you what I believe is happening, I need to know exactly what transpired when I wasn't here."

* * *

Remus Lupin had been the second-best student in his years at Hogwarts after Lily Potter. He was very smart and well-read. But nothing could have prepared him for what King Nagkrat described. It was impossible. It was unheard of. It was just stories people used to tell. Bonds were extremely rare. Double bonds had never happened before. Wait a minute! They had. Only once. But that couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't. He looked at his cubs. Was that why their scents had _combined_? He felt his eyes widen and fill with tears. He felt more than saw Sirius' piercing look that demanded one thing "Tell me what you know _now_!"

"Your Majesty, what you are saying can't be happening. I mean, they are _five_!" Remus said in a voice full of despair. The Grangers got alarmed at their tone. Harry and Hermione frowned, looking at Moony, the king, and each other.

"Mr. Lupin, I am aware of their age, but I assure you that this is _true_. They could understand me when I asked the healers to help me wake you."

"But sir, you spoke _very_ clearly," Hermione countered. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"My sweet child, I thank you for the compliment, but you _shouldn't_ have been able to understand me. I addressed the healers in Gobbledegook, the _goblin_ language," the king replied with a smile.

The kids gasped.

"Okay, everyone, stop beating around the bush. Someone, please be straight and tell us what happened to _our_ kids?"

Harry blushed. He really liked being considered as their kid.

"They bonded," King Nagkrat replied, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. What this meant for the children, for the wizarding world, for magic as a whole was insurmountable.

Sirius gaped. The King of Goblins had tears in his eyes? Was the world coming to an end? Then the words played back in his mind: _They bonded_. In different circumstances, Padfoot would have loved to snigger and make juvenile dirty jokes about the phrase, but this was his godson and a girl he loved like a niece. They couldn't have just _bonded_.

"Whoa! Wait a goddamn minute!" Sirius exclaimed.

The priest quickly admonished him with a sharp "Language!"

"Sorry, Father. Just what type of _bond_ are we talking about here?!"

"I believe they have been Soul Bonded."

You could have heard a pin drop. The children looked at each other in confusion. All the adults were shocked.

"What does that even _mean_?" Mr. Granger asked, looking at the kids with worry.

"It means that their souls have united. Their magics have become one."

"In plain non-magical terms, please?!" Emma said with exasperation, looking at Remus.

"Well, have you heard the term soulmates?"

The Grangers nodded.

"It is like that, but in the literal sense. It is not that the children's souls are compatible. They are one and the same now. Magic has recognized their love for each other and their compatibility. They cannot be separated now. I know the comparison is daunting, but in the eyes of _our_ laws, they are as good as _wedded_ now…"

"WHAT?!," the Grangers yelled.

"They cannot be married! They are five years old!" Daniel yelled, standing up. "Undo this!" the man ordered to the king.

"King Nagkrat, Mr. Granger, means no offense," Sharptooth said, pulling Dan back down.

"Like hell, I don't! This happened in _your_ nation! Fix it!" Daniel punched the desk in front of the goblin.

King Nagkrat looked at Sirius with understanding. One movement of his staff and the man was sitting down. "Mr. Granger, I can't do anything. _Magic_ did this, not me. I wasn't even there when it happened. Even if I could do something -which I can't- you would regret asking me to interfere. Trying to separate them would kill them both…"

"What do you even mean it would kill them?!" Emma asked agitatedly.

"We can't let go, mommy," Hermione explained.

"What?!" Emma asked with a frown.

"Look. We will try to separate."

The kids stood up and walked in opposite directions, stretching the arm they were holding hands with behind them. As soon as their hands let go of each other, a swift magnetic pull stuck them to each other by their backs, and the golden mist which had been stretched sent off sparks. "See?" Hermione said.

Emma stood up to pull Hermione from Harry while Daniel tried to do the same to Harry, but the pull was so strong that when it brought the kids back together, Emma and Daniel almost hit their foreheads.

"Mrs. Granger, w-we can only separate our b-bodies if we hold hands. I'm sorry," Harry hung his head in shame. Hermione did the same.

"Daniel, Emma, we are as shocked as you are, but the children did _nothing_ wrong. This wasn't done on purpose," Remus said with a small smile.

"Will they _ever_ be able to let go of each other?" Emma asked with concern.

"Oh, certainly. Harry and Hermione will need to be touching while the bond settles. That shouldn't take more than a few days. As we said, there hasn't been much written about this because soul bonds are very rare. Which leads me to the other bond."

"What do you mean, the _other_ bond?"

"Other than the kids' golden mist, there was an iridescent one. Soul bonds are usually blessed by Hestia."

"The goddess of the hearth?" Lupin asked.

"Mommy, what is a hearth?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"A home, right?" Emma asked Remus. He nodded.

"The _other_ bond, it may be The Bond of Hecate/Isis."

There were simultaneous questions of "What?!" "Who?!" "That's impossible!"

Before Nagkrat could reply, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

The doors swung open to reveal Madam Bones dressed in all white. She stared at the kids in awe for a while. She then remembered her manners and bowed. Another woman was with her. She, too, was wearing all white. However, her robes were much more adorned and looked expensive. She had on an elegant fascinator, and her gray hair was in a simple bun.

"Your Majesty, may I introduce our current Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold," Madam Bones said. The Minister gave the goblin a small nod. "Minister, this is King Nagkrat."

"A _pleasure_, I am sure," said Millicent with evident distaste on her face. "I am here in an official capacity to bring this letter to Lord and Lady Potter."

"I am afraid there is no Lady Potter. I am acting Head of the Potter family," said Sirius looking apologetically at the king. He was shocked at how disrespectful the Minister had been. Remus looked at Hermione for a few seconds and gasped.

"You are not Lord Potter, you _felon_. Not anymore. I meant Lord Harry Potter and Lady Hermione Potter," Minister Bagnold said with a frown. Sirius flinched at the word felon, and Remus looked ready to bare his fangs and bite the woman.

"What?!" Emma asked, looking at the woman in shock. She turned to Remus, "I thought you said the wedded part as a _metaphor_!"

The minister ignored the muggle and went on. "Magic has recognized them as a lawfully wedded couple. This emancipates them and gives them a right to use and practice magic consistently as much as they choose to. All the information is in the letter," the Minister said in an off-putting voice. She attempted to approach the kids to hand them the letter but was stopped when two goblins materialized in front of her and pointed two spears at her.

"Back off," one of the guards growled. Amelia pulled the Minister back behind the door's threshold.

"How dare you give me an order, _creature_!? I am the sitting Minister for Magic, you _oaf_!"

"Your Majesty, I apologize. The Minister isn't well versed in etiquette. Brave guard, I am sorry," Amelia said apologetically.

"Madam Bones, _you_ may come in and bring him the letter," King Nagkrat said, motioning her to come inside. He looked deeply into the Minister's eyes. "As for you, I would suggest you learn how to behave on Goblin territory. You have NO power here. The last wand carrier to threaten my life was Albus Dumbledore, and he's now buried in a cell right by our dragons awaiting goblin trial."

The Minister seemed genuinely surprised. When had this happened? Minister Bagnold was about three months late in her correspondence. Madam Bones' letters labeled urgent hadn't been opened.

She brought the letter and handed it to Harry, who looked very confused. The boy looked at Hermione and saw his expression mirrored hers. The girl asked, "We are married?"

"Yes, you _stupid_ child, that is what I said," exclaimed the Minister with a frown.

"She is NOT a stupid child! She's _very_ smart!" Harry yelled at the Minister. "You are a very m-mean and d-disrespectful grown-up!"

"At least I don't stutter, boy!" Millicent spat back. "You are a shame to your great pureblood name!"

"Hey! Shut up already! How dare you bully children!?" Father Martin stood up angrily. "Today has been a most trying day for all of us. I have no clue who you are, but I have never seen such a disrespectful minister in my life. You have been offensive to wonderful people I care about deeply and to a goblin that has been very patient and welcoming for me. Stop with this disgusting, unbecoming comments. There are children here."

"What is a _cleric_ even doing here?" the Minister sneered. Father Martin realized that the word cleric was meant in an insulting way by her, but not by the goblins. What a horrid woman!

"Scribe!" the King yelled. A goblin sitting on a desk full of parchment, quills, and inks appeared next to Nagkrat. "I hereby declare Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold _persona non grata_ for the Goblin Nation globally. She will have her vault closed, and everything inside will be put in her bedroom at Bagnold Manor. She has disrespected the King of Goblins and Most Ancient and Noble Houses that are our allies, friends, and under the protection of goblins. I will have her banished from the premises and into her office!"

"You cannot do that! You are the _only_ bank in England! How am I supposed to conduct business?!"

"There are many _muggle_ banks in London, Minister."

"You cannot do this! I have my key!" Millicent insisted.

"Do you now?" Nagkrat smirked. The woman palmed her robes and found no key.

"How did you do _that_?!"

"Keys are linked to the vaults they open. Your vault was removed, so there is no key anymore."

The woman's look of outrage was almost comical.

"The reason you are banished, Minister, goes beyond what happened today. It is retributive action for your comments on the Halloween we lost Lord James Potter and his wife, Lady Lily Potter. I have just been waiting for the day you stupidly decided to insult us as you did them so we could get our revenge."

"What?!"

"Charlus Potter was a dear _friend_ of mine. I respected James and Lily and mourned their loss. You, however, directed wand carriers to _party_ instead of mourn for _all_ lost in the war. The public was concerned about the possibility of breaking the Statute of Secrecy with all the partying being hosted by the Ministry. There were fireworks and loud music that the non-magicals had no explanation for. Have you forgotten? You appeared on The Prophet's front page in an official capacity, saying, 'I assert our inalienable right to party.' Did you not?" Nagkrat's smirk went dark. Several gasps were heard.

"You did what?!" Siris growled. "You celebrated the cold blood murders of two of the brightest kindest people the wizarding world has ever seen?!"

"You encouraged people to celebrate a child been made an orphan!?" Remus' eyes were black with fury.

"How _dare_ you even look at their son!?" Sirius yelled. "Be glad I have no wish to return to Azkaban!" Daniel put a restraining hand on Sirius' shoulder and mouthed _Harry_.

"Be glad it is not a full moon yet!" Remus said with little restraint getting up quickly. Emma jumped off her chair, hugged Remus' waist, and pulled him back.

"I'd be so glad to skin you with my own claws!" Sharptooth bellowed.

Harry was shaking with sobs. Hermione was holding him. Emma moved to wrap her kids in a hug. She started whispering soothing words.

King Nagkrat stood and gave a final warning "If you ever darken our threshold again or if we ever hear anything about you importuning our allies and _friends_, you will meet a horrible end." Nagkrat hit his staff harshly on the floor, and the woman disappeared. The goblin scribe vanished right after that.

Harry's shaky hand offered the sealed letter to Mrs. Granger.

"Can you r-read me the letter?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Emma braced herself and read out loud.

* * *

_Dear Lord Harry James Potter and Lady Hermione Jean Potter,_

_Heads of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Gringotts_

_The Department of Ceremonial Records greets you and wishes you the best in your wedded union!_

_Considering that:_

_-A genuine voluntary Soul Bound between you occurred today at 16.30h_

_-You were both minors to the WW and the MW_

_-It is our duty to provide guidance_

_Henceforth:_

_-Know that Soul Bonds are rare, special, and can't be undone._

_-You are now considered emancipated in the WW. You may stop by a wand-maker of your choice and get your wands._

_-You are now capable of managing your titles, your seats in the Wizengamot, your properties, and your vast fortune with no intermediation. Please reply if you want a copy of the only book on soul bonds we have. Eventually, you may know more about soul bonds than we do._

_-You can expect your bond to settle within 48h. After that time, you can stop touching permanently. We recommend you still spend at least a few hours in really close quarters daily, especially given your age._

_-You will notice heightened abilities and new skills. These will probably improve and increase with time._

_-Be aware that your bond will make you feel each other's emotions and pain. If one of you breaks an arm, the other will feel the pain, but their arm will remain unbroken. If one of you were to die, the other one would follow soon enough._

_If you need information on how too claim your seats, contact your former magical guardian Sirius Black. If you need information on how to claim your assets, contact your account manager at Gringotts._

_With nothing further,_

_Marietta Crimstein_

_Head of the Department of Ceremonial Records_

* * *

"Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do I have to g-go away from your h-home?"

"What? No, honey. Never! It is _our_ home, okay? You can live with us as long as you want to. Right, Dan?" Emma asked in a loving tone.

"Of course, Harry. You are part of _our_ family... So are Sirius and Remus now," Daniel offered with a genuine smile, ruffling the boy's already messy hair. "We just have _many_ questions."

"Ask away," King Nagkrat said with a crooked grin.

"How is it that the Department of whatever _here_," Emma said, waving the letter. "Thinks that _children_ can take on so many responsibilities. Harry is just halfway through learning how to read and write! No wonder they thought Dumbledork could do so many things at once!"

"What even _are_ Wizengamot seats? I remember you said it was a High Court of Law, but wouldn't that be only for people like Mr. Tonks? I mean, people who _studied_ the law…"

"Not really," Remus began, "Look, the Wizengamot existed even before the Ministry for Magic was created. This is a bit confusing, so I'll try to simplify it. The Heads of Most Ancient and Noble Houses get _three_ seats per House and _three_ votes per seat. This makes their votes decisive. Each time something is voted, those families' opinions are counted nine times. The Heads of just Most Ancient or just Most Noble Houses, get _two_ seats and _two_ votes per seat. Therefore, their opinion counts four times."

The Grangers nodded. "How many Most Ancient and Noble Houses are there?"

"Thirteen," Remus replied with a smile. He loved that the Grangers loved knowledge. They always asked good questions and reserved judgment.

Sirius took over "Then, the heads of just Ancient or just Noble Houses get one seat and two votes per seat. This makes their opinion counted twice. Lastly, Heads of Minor Houses get _one_ seat and _one_ vote per seat. So their opinion counts only once. The Heads of Families make up about seventy percent of the entire Wizengamot. Another twenty percent is made up of regular wizards and witches that are chosen… like a jury of peers?" Sirius tried to make analogies to things the non-magicals would understand. Things he had learned from Lily. Still, Father Martin looked like he was about to faint.

"How many of those are there?"

"Of the Ancient and Noble, there are just seven lines alive today… I think. Minor houses, there are five lines alive. Usually, because of old alliances, Heads of Houses do not want to vote against Most Noble and Ancient Houses. After the war, most alliances went dormant."

"I am going to need this in writing. So confusing!"

Remus carried on, "Then, there is five percent of seats which are appointed by the Minister for Magic, for _political_ reasons, and another five percent there are Ghosts and Spiritual Leaders."

"So, no judges?" "Ghosts and Spiritual Leaders?!" Dan and Father Martin asked simultaneously with bewilderment.

"That would be the Wizengamot's Chief Warlock, who, in theory, should be impartial," Sirius answered grimly. Hemione had sat on her mother's lap, and Harry sat on Sirius' knee as not to stop holding her hand.

"And wizards and witches thought Dumbledore was impartial?!" Emma was shocked.

"Some did… To answer your question, Father, yes, real Ghosts, and Spiritual Leaders of different Faiths. Before you ask, your Pope is not part of this. He was invited, as all Popes have been, but declined on account of his other responsibilities. He assigned a Cardinal who represents your church and Pope. We have representations of all major religions in Britain."

Father Martin shook his head in disbelief. "Thank you. I will not lie and say I am less confused but thank you for answering. I had no idea. Now, before any of you get into more complicated things about this _very_ interesting world… Where am I? What is this place? What happened to the doctors who were working with me? Who brought me here?"

"So many questions for a _cleric_," Nagkrat chuckled at his own joke. "I thought you'd have a bit more faith," the king laughed.

Martin looked at him in confusion. "I have full faith in God. I am just presently unsure as to whether I am awake or merely dreaming!"

"Martin, you are awake. We hadn't told you about this world because we are still trying to wrap our own minds around it," Daniel explained.

"I understand, I just want someone to answer my questions," the priest replied softly.

"You are in the Wizarding World. To be more specific, you are in Diagon Alley, within a bank named Gringotts," Sirius said slowly.

"The bank is also autonomous goblin territory. Think of Gringotts like your _Vatican_! Ha!" Nagkrat laughed. Sirius and Remus chuckled. Emma looked at them admonishingly. The King sobered up. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. The joke was just _praying_ to be told!" the king laughed again. At Emma's glare, he took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "My name is Nagkrat. I am the King of Goblins. There were no human doctors. They were always goblin healers. We placed an illusion in your mind to see them as human."

"Goblins are powerful sentient magical beings," Remus explained.

"Next, you will tell me about your elves…"

"No, but we can show you… Neesy!" Sirius said. The elf popped in front of Sirius, and the priest jumped back. "This is the Potter head house elf and friend, Neesy."

"Master Black, what is yous needing?" Neesy bowed. "Master Harry, I is happy you are bonded. Mistress," the elf bowed to Hermione and Harry, who just looked at each other in confusion, but smiled at the eager elf.

"Neesy, we need pepper ups and burn balm if you have any, please."

"Neesy be having all yous need. Neesy was worried Master Harry would be hurt, so Neesy is been spending a lot of time making medicine," the little elf nodded quickly, which made her ears flap. Father Martin was beginning to hyperventilate.

Neesy approached him, "You is needing to calm down, _rosarys_ man. I helps."

The elf didn't wait for an answer and waved her hands over the man's chest. His chest glowed purple. The priest calmed down immediately. His eyes widened, and he said a weak "Thank you."

The elf bowed, snapped her fingers, and vanished. Sirius sat Harry on his chair and got up.

"How did she do that?!" Martin asked in shock.

"The same way I do this," Sirius said, transforming into Padfoot. He stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on the priest's thighs.

"Pa-Foo!" Martin said, scratching behind the dog's ears. Padfoot wagged his tail and barked; he then licked the man's cheek and transformed back into his human form. "Incredible!"

"It's magic. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. There is this thing called the Statute of Secrecy, which is one of our most sacred laws. Not to show non-magical people our abilities so we can remain secret and hidden. I went to prison for a crime I did not commit, I don't want to return… After all, your kind used to burn us magical folk…"

"I understand. Personally, I have always thought that the Inquisition was one of the darkest times of the church. To kill the unknown just because we don't understand it isn't fair. But how could you tell the kids, then?"

"When I told the kids, I didn't break the rules because they are magical, and the Grangers, as parents of a witch, had already seen accidental magic. I can show you here because goblin territory doesn't care about those things." Father Martin scratched the back of his head. _The kids are magical?_

"We really don't. We have no care for silly human laws, races, religious beliefs, or sexualities," Nagkrat said, looking pointedly at a blushing Remus.

"They just care about battles, blood, and gold… or well, business," Sirius smirked.

"True," Nagkrat said with a chuckle

* * *

Neesy popped back in the King's chambers. She was holding a wooden platter. It had different colored vials, gauze, and small pots. She began distributing the vials to all those in the room. She gave all of them, except for the king, an orange vial, which Sirius and Remus drank greedily: Pepper Up potion. Then, she doused their hands and reddened face with a purple liquid soaked on gauze. She then handed them a green vial and instructed them to pour it on their palms and rub it like they would soap wherever they felt their skin was burnt. They did, and their blisters and red spots disappeared. As they were healed, the king asked them questions about what unfolded in the vault. Everyone answered to the best of their abilities and their answers solidified the king's belief that the two bonds had occurred. Nagkrat called for tea.

"I think it will be good to call the rest of your potential guardians to be informed of this development," King Nagkrat said. "Once this becomes public knowledge, you will be targeted."

"Targeted by whom?!" asked Daniel with his arms crossed.

"Voldemort."

"Isn't he dead?" Emma asked with a frown.

Remus said, "We don't think so."

"Regardless of _if_ he survived… his followers are still out there. With Dumbledore going dark on us, we can't trust that he wouldn't replace or at least work with Voldemort. Otherwise, why would Bellatrix and Lucius have come to Gringotts break him out?"

"This Bella person is the one with the crazy hair and makeup?" Emma asked as she checked her kids' pulse.

"Yes, she's Andy's twin"

"No way!"

"Yes way. Fortunately, Andy is the complete opposite of her sister. She was cast out of the family when she decided to marry Ted. Her parents were hardcore blood supremacists."

"Cast out? What does that mean in the Wizarding World?"

"She was removed from the Black family tree and lost the name black. She also had her wand taken away and snapped by the head of the house. My uncle said that if she wanted to marry a muggle, she could live like a muggle," Sirius answered darkly.

"That must be horrible for her…"

"It is. At least she can still do wandless magic, but she is not that good at it. It takes a lot of concentration and more magical energy."

"Uncle Sirius?" Hermione asked, climbing into his lap and putting her small hand that wasn't holding Harry's on his cheek.

"Yes?"

"Are you the Head of House Black now?" she asked. Sirius nodded. Hermione continued, "Can you remove the cast out?"

Emma gasped. "That is such a good idea, sweetie. Can you uncast her?"

Sirius looked at Remus. Moony looked equally pensieve. "Perhaps, we need to check. Augusta surely knows."

"I'll write to her tonight," Remus said.

"Anyways, I just want you to know that if you have security concerns, you will need to move to a safer location," Nagkrat suggested after clearing his voice.

"Move where? We work in London, we can't move that far out?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be far out. But it does have to be concealed. If it comes to that, we will help you with everything. I suggest you talk to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall about the pair bond and what that means. She will be able to explain it much better. I will notify her while you go home. It has been a long day. Father, I am sorry for the inconvenience. We hope you hold no ill will towards my nation."

"No ill will, I am just still so confused…"

"Write to Cardinal Poupard at the office of Pontifical Council for Interreligious Dialogue. Your church's authorities keep hiding us in that council as if magic were a religion," the king shrugged.

Martin gaped. It was strangely fitting. Paul Poupard had doctorates in Theology and History. If Martin recalled correctly, some catholic authorities had issues with him for being interested in the relationships between faith and reason, Church and state, and even science and religion. What a fitting representative. The priest nodded and attempted a small smile. At least he could get one full side of the story now.

"I will write to him. Thank you."

"You can also write to me. Forward the letter through the Grangers. Let us set up a meeting for later this week once the bond has stabilized," Sharptooth said with a smile.

The king stood up. Everyone present stood up as well. Nagkrat touched a rather large feather pen with his staff, and it glowed. He told everyone to hold on to the feather. It would take them home. They all said their goodbyes to Sharptooth and the king. Hermione and Harry broke protocol and jumped to the monarch's arms to hug him. Nagkrat was shocked. He awkwardly patted the children's heads. Hermione whispered, "I know you are worried. But you will always be our friend," she then kissed the king's wrinkly cheek. Harry whispered, "We t-take care of friends." Sirius was pale. All guards had stopped at a look from their king, but they looked ready to chop the children. Nagkrat smiled at the bonded pair and said in Gobbledegook, "I appreciate that. I fear for my nation. But out of all the possibilities, I think you are a great source of hope for a better future."

"Kids, come on." Dan held out his hand in a motion for them to get closer. They smiled and hugged Sharptooth before they went towards the feather. Father Martin pinched the feather just like the Grangers did. Harry and Hermione held on to a bit of the feather.

Sirius gave Remus a rather passionate, but quick kiss. Harry and Hermione giggled. Seeing people in love and happy made them giddy. Their bond sparked. The men separated at a wolf-whistle from Emma. "Sorry, boys. We should go. Remy, come for lunch tomorrow, okay? We will need your help to explain everything to the Father."

"I'll be there at noon."

"Perfect, come on you old dog, no _puppy eyes_. We're leaving," Dan said with a smirk.

Sirius gave Remus one last peck, bowed to the king, who waved him off and held on to the feather. In a blink, they vanished.

**A/N:** All I own is my plot bunnies. Thank you for reading. -Lux


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Cover-Up and an honorary Granger**

An exhausted Father Martin sighed as he sat down on his bed. It was a wonderful thing, whatever the little elf had given them. It smelled like roses. The priest tried not to think about the relationship between the smell of roses and the presence of the Virgin Mary. His brain was already befuddled enough without adding that. Martin had always liked natural remedies, but this was way too effective and efficient. _Magical_, he thought. He had reasoned that if the Grangers, who were doctors, were okay with drinking the vial, he should be too. It didn't taste bad, and it was easy to swallow. He thought about how he immediately felt better. His muscles were no longer in pain. His head had felt clearer, and he had a general sensation of well-being. What _was_ in that vial?

His exhaustion was spiritual. It is really the worst kind there is. His body was fine. He felt strong and healthy, but his mind was a hurricane, and his spirit wouldn't quieten. So many questions were crashing against the walls of his mind. He felt restless and uneasy. He got up and paced the room. He needed to talk to his mentors. He had been blindsided for long enough. This entire world of magic, their knowledge, and their remedies had the potential of saving countless lives. He remembered all the children in hospitals with third-degree burns that could be healed painlessly instead of having to undergo horrible, excruciating treatments and surgeries. Could they have a cure for cancer? Diabetes? Heart disease? He needed time to think and to meditate.

Martin was ashamed. Prayer wasn't coming to him as naturally as it always had. Before, he could always turn to faith when his humanity made him uncertain. Now, he had too many questions and doubts in his once crystal-clear beliefs. His questions weren't just mere curiosity. His doubts were shaking the very foundations of the universe as it existed to him. Was God be real? Were miracles really magic? Was God a… wizard? His head started to throb. Father Martin wanted to know _who_ made the call to separate the magical from the non-magical, the reasons behind it, and why the church was part of the coverup.

He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got in bed. He knew sleep wouldn't come to him soon, but he might as well think in a comfortable position. He decided to write all the questions he had in three different lists: one for his mentors, one for King Nagkrat, and one for Sirius, Remus, and the Grangers. He rubbed his wrists. His hands would be sore the next day. The priest only had a typewriter in his office. He had given the desktop computer the church had to a family whose kid was preparing to do his A-Levels. The internet would have served him well. No matter, he would type the questions then go do some research to the local library. Perhaps he could convince the librarian that him looking into witchcraft was a project entrusted to him by a Cardenal. _Great_, Martin thought, _now I'm lying_.

* * *

"They are sleeping together, Dan," Emma said with a final tone.

"But Emma, they are children," Dan whisper shouted, pointing at the sofa where Harry and Hermione sat asleep with their heads on each other and their hands intertwined.

"Precisely. Get your mind out of the gutter. The kids are too young for any of that. They will just be holding hands," Emma put her hands on her hips in a 'ready to fight you' stance. Dan sighed.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"Then, don't like it!" Emma whisper shouted back. She walked over to Remus and Lupin with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other questioningly. "Wait, that was you arguing?" Sirius said in a shocked tone. She nodded, blushing. Remus chuckled.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"You argue so… quietly" Sirius finished the phrase rather lamely. Daniel smirked at that, picked the kids up, being careful to keep their hands attached. He walked upstairs.

"Well, we did therapy for a long time. It helps. We usually write down what bothers us and explain why. Then we give what we wrote to each other to read separately. We think about it alone, then sit and work things out talking about the things we wrote."

"That sounds like a very grown-up way to solve conflict…" Remus said, looking meaningfully at Sirius.

Sirius blushed and looked away. "_Fine_, we can try that if you want to."

"Thanks, doggie," Remus smiled.

"Sirius, I don't know if you have a problem sharing the sofa bed with Remus. You could also use one of the kids' beds, which will be free, but those are rather small for two grown men…" Emma said with a shy smile.

"Really? You don't mind if I stay?" Remus was surprised and grateful. He missed Sirius' comforting presence too much at night.

"Not at all, you are always welcome. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry about that. We have shared stone floors before. In any case, Remus is very good at transfiguration. He can turn a child's bed into an adult bed, right?"

"Of course, it's quite simple, Em."

"Alright then, we can talk about the bond and all that tomorrow," Emma said, giving each man a kiss on their cheek. "Sleep well… oh, and if you are _bonding_ tonight, I'll tell you what my mom used to say to me when she knew I was bonding with Dan: 'keep it safe, keep it quiet, and keep it clean.'"

The men burst out laughing and nodded. Emma went upstairs to check on the kids.

* * *

She found the kids in Hermione's bedroom. She knew her husband would put them in her daughter's bed because her bed was a trundle bed. As she suspected, Dan put harry in the pull-out part and Hermione on the regular bed. Her girl was very close to joining Harry in the trundle. They were still glowing softly. Emma kissed their foreheads and left quietly. Her husband was already in bed when she came in. The lights were off.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Remus is staying the night…" she whispered.

"Okay," he replied, turning away.

"You are upset."

"No."

"It wasn't a question, love," she said as she turned the lamp on her bedside table to change into her pajamas.

"I just… I am scared, Em. I know there isn't a course on how to be parents, but _this_, this is too much. Now Father Martin knows! Can you imagine how deeply this will affect him?"

"And us," Emma added. "I know, honey. But parents can't check out when things get hard to manage. This is a lifetime commitment we chose."

"I know that. I am not suggesting we pack the kids and run away. I just feel like I'm not prepared for this… Like, how can we protect them if we can't _protect_ them?! Not like Remus and Sirius can. We are not magical. We can't defend them from curses or spells or whatever!"

"I understand, love. But the first thing we need to do is rest. We will start figuring things out with our co-parents tomorrow…" she yawned. "Off the top of my head, the main things we need are information, time, patience, and perseverance. We need to love and support those kids come hell or high water. No magical being will hurt them in our watch. If it comes down to it, I know we will fight until our last breath to keep them safe."

Dan turned and pulled his wife towards him, "I am sorry I was so snappy. I was just panicking. My baby girl is sharing her bed with a man," he sighed.

"Don't look at it that way. Our baby girl is sharing her heart and life with our baby boy. Harry is a wonderful kid. It's a miracle he managed to stay loving and kind after everything he's been through. You know that he loves and protects her. He has even sacrificed his own well-being for hers, and he's a child. We will raise them up to be good for each other."

"I know, I just went on full 'Daddy, here's my boyfriend mode' because I felt like my daughter was suddenly a teenager!" Dan chuckled, kissing his wife.

"There's still some time until we get there. We will cross those bridges when we get to them. They are good kids. They didn't ask for this any more than we did," Emma reasoned, hugging Dan. He nodded and squeezed back. They drifted off to sleep soon after that.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sleeping peacefully when Remus and Sirius came upstairs after an intense makeout session on the sofa. Hermione was on the pull-out bed part with Harry. His arms were around her. They looked very cute. Sirius took the thick blanket Hermione left behind and threw it on them carefully. Remus hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Padfoot's shoulder.

"It's crazy how much they act like Jade and James."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "Now, I believe you owe me one bed…"

Sirius took Remus' hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

"I do… Did I tell you how good you look in that suit?" Remus grinned the way he saved just for Sirius.

Sirius felt hot and bothered again instantly. "I know what Emma said… but I think I can only keep it quiet and safe; we will clean up later."

Remus quickly transfigured the sofa into a bed. Then, he cast a strong silencing charm on the room. Sirius lifted a brow questioningly.

"Now we don't have to keep quiet," Remus smirked, pushing Sirius to the transfigured bed.

* * *

Deep down in a Gringotts' holding cell...

Albus Dumbledore was sweaty in places he didn't even know he could sweat. Those damn goblins would regret getting on his bad side. He had done many things in life that were reprehensible at best, but they had all been for His Greater Good. He did not deserve this. Albus decided to let this hell be a hot place. He had exhausted his magical core for a few days trying to keep the temperature cool. His wandless magic was very good after years of practice, but the wizard knew his age was beginning to affect his endurance. The disgusting brutes that held him captive would throw a disgusting mess they called food to his cell, and they would stay until he ate it all from the floor. He was not sure what was in it, but he thought it was a mixture of mostly raw animal flesh wish some weird seasonings and spices. There was no salt on his food. He was only given lukewarm water to drink. And then there was that burst of pure energy that had hit him and made all the torches extinguish. Even the dragons couldn't breathe fire for a while. What _was_ that? He needed to know. Whatever it was, it was powerfully raw. It felt good, clean, strong, and life-changing somehow.

Albus was growing desperate. The bloody king wouldn't take him out to the court. Dumbledore had been dousing himself with several potions of his own making every week for years. Now, he was weaned off them suddenly, and his body was going through withdrawal. Stupid Severus could not be trusted with his potions. It gave him a bit of comfort to know that, if he was struggling, Severus had to be screwed. Albus smirked.

It had taken years of torture, but at some point, only after Lily's death, he had managed to reach the breaking point of Snape's psyche. It took beatings, humiliation, waterboarding, many memory charms, and core bounds, and most importantly, sleep deprivation. Everyone thought Severus looked like that naturally. Those who knew about Lily thought that his hardened and sullen look was due to her loss, and that was partially true. But his haggard, pale, sunken face was not just because of that. Albus had hired a couple of Russians who were friends with Grindelwald to pretend they were students so they could live in the castle and do Dumbledore's dirty work at night.

One of them had been killed by Severus. The other was still posing as a student. Albus wondered what Alexei would do. He had gotten a few girls pregnant already. Poppy said it was rape, but the Headmaster knew that boys will be boys. The girls had been sent home. Their families wanted Albus dead… They could join the waiting list. Sweet Poppy had even threatened to resign and go to the DMLE with the information before he knocked her out and Obliviated her and the girls. It was better that way. If they thought they were raped, the memories would hurt them. Albus thought he was actually merciful.

The headmaster was about to check time wandlessly when he heard footsteps. His cell was essentially a metal box. It had a ceiling made with _stor_, a goblin alloy of steel and gold, which was impervious to spells. The only thing inside was a simple basin of sorts were Dumbledore was supposed to relieve himself. He was sleeping on the floor. Luckily, he had been wearing his warm cloak. The steps were of guards, and the dragon had stopped trying to cook Albus. The door to the cell opened, and Albus was blinded by a flash.

"Thank you, Mr. Tonks, I would appreciate a few copies to decorate my office," King Nagkrat stood looking very amused. Tonks smiled bowed at the King and left with a guard before the dragon decided it needed a snack.

"YOU!"

"You will address me as Your Majesty, or we are done talking," King Nagkrat said in a bored tone.

"I will do no such thing, you foul, loathsome, ugly, thing!"

"Fine, guards, close the door and bring in another dragon… a hungry one," Nagkrat smirked.

"FINE. Your Majesty, I demand to be set free," Dumbledore grunted through his teeth. "or at the very least moved to a cleaner place. I am not a young man. I need a bed, I need a toilet and a shower, and I need proper food, not this disgusting sludge you insist on throwing from above, so I eat like an animal. I want a plate and a fork or a spoon. Also, I need human healers and an attorney!"

"Are you done with your demands?" the king replied in a sedate tone.

"I also need scrolls, ink, and quills," Albus added after considering it.

The king broke into a smile that turned in to a Gobbledegook 'evil' laugh. "Did you hear him? He thinks this is a hotel!"

All the guards laughed. Albus blushed scarlet. The Deceiver knew enough Gobbledegook to understand that.

Nagkrat went on, "You are in no conditions to make any demands of any kind. You were dismissed as a Headmaster, and the Wizengamot is meeting tomorrow to sack you, which means you will no longer have immunity."

"What!? They can't do that! I am Chief Warlock!"

"Which is a democratically elected position… In any way, Dumbledork, you are facing a bit of the horror Lord Potter had to suffer at the mercy of his aunt and uncle. Be glad we are feeding you. We are making you eat like an animal, so you humble yourself, and feel what little Harry felt. We cannot trust you with any sharp objects; that is why you eat with your hands. You have been attended to by the best healers in the world. Don't forget who teaches human healers. And lastly, there are no lawyers in goblin court. You represent yourself unless you are a minor."

"I don't care, take me to court now!"

"Listen, you arrogant, self-serving, holier-than-thou bastard, stop acting like a petulant child. Goblin court meets once a quarter. You will await your turn like everyone else. Your time is not more important than ours."

"Oh, spare me, Your Majesty! My time is a lot more important than that of your slimy race!" but Albus could say no more because Nagkrat had gone through his right thigh with a spear. "Aaaargh!"

"Pardon me, I thought you said _spear_ me, not spare me. I am older now, you see, my hearing is not what it once was."

"You bloody bastard!"

Nagkrat silenced Albus with his staff and turned to leave: "I would be more careful how I speak. Everyone in Gringotts knows you stole from us. The Chinese Fireball is particularly eager to turn you into a meat skewer."

Nagkrat left laughing. A scared and frustrated Dumbledore was the most amusing sight. Albus was a powerful wizard to be sure, but no one could tame dragons. Only goblins ever came close to something close to taming.

* * *

Soft early morning light came through the window of the Granger's former T.V. room. The couple inside was speaking in hushed voices with their faces close to each other.

"I think we need to lay the facts to them, Moony."

"I know, love. But we must explain so much first… to them and to F-Father Martin."

"Don't worry, Remy, he won't hurt you," Sirius said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"I hope so. I am worried about his kind…"

"Priests?"

"Yes, they almost decimated us once."

"I know. They almost killed off witches and wizards too, but especially witches." He squirmed. "We need to teach Martin so he can help us raise awareness if necessary," Sirius replied with an encouraging smile. Remus was about to reply when he was interrupted.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Put some clothes on, while I clean up," Remus said, putting on a t-shirt that matched the pajama pants that he borrowed from Sirius.

"I thought you liked me naked…" Sirius whispered, wiggling his brows.

"Zip it dog, it could be the kids."

Sirius made an apologetic face and dressed quickly. He walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Morning, lovers," a smiling Emma stood there with 2 steamy mugs. Sirius blushed and took them from her. "Yours is the green one, Padfoot. Moony, the red one is yours. I think I got it right, but come join us in the kitchen for breakfast."

"Sure," Sirius said and motioned for Remus to follow them as he handed Moony the red cup. Sirius took a sip "It's perfect, Emma. I always marvel at your hostess' skills."

"Thank you. How did you sleep? Or rather, did you follow my mother's advice?"

"We slept wonderfully, and we did follow her advice," Sirius chuckled.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Em," Remus said with a smile after taking a sip of his perfectly prepared cup of Earl Grey.

"We are glad to have you. If you didn't notice, the tea is a ploy to get you talking. You will have to answer so many questions that we need you awake and ready. You too, Sirius."

* * *

Neesy had come early and made breakfast quietly. It was a feast. Mrs. Granger was very impressed. Nothing was out of place, and the house was spotless. Harry and Hermione loved the little elf stories, and she doted on them. She was acting as a nanny today because the adults wanted to talk about some serious issues alone. She didn't know what they were talking about, and frankly, she didn't care.

As she played with them, she noticed Master Harry's eyesight was not as it should be. Neesy remembered Master James' eyes. Master Harry would need glasses too. He said he could see much better since the goblins got the bad thing out of his head, but he would never see as clearly as Hermione. The elf saw with wonder how the kids magics were one. They could talk without talking. It was like James and Lily, but better. Neesy made a mental note to remember telling the Grangers what she thought about Harry's eyes. She hoped they wouldn't be upset. Neesy took the kids to Hermione's room so they could play with her toys and walked down to talk to the family.

* * *

The Grangers and Father Martin stared in awe once Remus was done with his explanation. He had transfigured a book into a chalkboard and was in full teacher mode, so much so that they would raise their hands if they had questions as if they were his actual students. Lupin wasn't as literate in bonds as he would have liked, but he had requested scholars' opinions. He had been careful to pose the question as an academic hypothetical. No one wanted the kids to be exposed. He had tried to explain the importance of the Potters and the influence they could have in Wizarding society if they all joined forces voting Albus out and reinstating some minor houses that the old coot had removed.

Daniel and Emma were smart. They were also cautious. The idea of some terrorist coming to try and harm their kids was enough to get them to decide, before Remus even started talking, that they were selling the house and moving to one of the places that the other guardians, the goblins, and the elves considered safe. The Grangers wanted to keep working at the hospital they were currently employed, but they were well-off enough to take a sabbatical if it came to that. Sirius had wanted to pay them back for the time he spent with them. They refused. Dan and Emma understood Sirius was a rich lord, and that Harry's parents had left the boy a significant inheritance, but they wanted that money to be used for the boy's future… and their daughter's since they were apparently married now. What a horrible thought. It wasn't that they didn't love Harry, it was that the concept of child marriage was awful to them.

The four adults decided to confer with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. They would probably be more knowledgeable than most. Remus was about to say his goodbyes when a shy Neesy popped her head into the kitchen.

"Master Moony…"

"Thank you for breakfast Neesy; it was delicious," Remus smiled.

Neesy jumped up and down. Her body couldn't hold back her reaction when complimented by those she loved. Emma was quickly warming up to the small creature. It was hard not to. Neesy wore her heart in her sleeve.

"Come in, Neesy. Everything was delicious," Emma smiled at her. The elf blushed.

"Missy Emma, I… I is…"

"What's wrong, Neesy?"

"N-Neesy is thinking that Master Harry be needing glasses…" Neesy said, wincing as if expecting an outburst. "Neesy is no healing goblinsy, but she be noticing Harry be squinty."

Emma thoughtfully looked at Daniel. They hadn't checked Harry's eyesight. What an oversight!

"Neesy is being sorrys. Neesy not want you upset"

"Oh, honey, no. We are not upset, Neesy. We are _grateful_ for your care and attention to Harry. We will get his eyes checked. Thank you for telling us, Neesy," Emma rested her hand on top of the little elf's head. Neesy blushed and nodded happily, making her ears clap.

"Can Neesy be staying here with yous?"

"Dan…"

"Whatever you decide, Em. Those are your domains," Dan winked. They did most tasks together and had only hired help when Emma's pregnancy made her bedridden.

"Neesy, we would love for you to stay here, but not as a servant, as a friend," Emma began. Neesy went misty-eyed. "We are told that Harry is in danger and will be in danger for the foreseeable future. Now that he and Hermione have bonded, that means she is in danger as well. We need all the guardians and protectors we can get. I just… Honey, I've never lived with an elf before. Do you have your own kinds of beds? Do you need a room or a different bathroom? Do you eat regular food? What should we do if you get sick? How much time off should you be getting? How much should we pay you?"

Neesy wailed uncontrollably, holding on tightly to Remus' leg. Moony patted her back awkwardly. Sirius chuckled.

"Neesy, we are sorry. We don't want to upset you. Just tell us what to do to make it better," Dan offered, approaching the little elf and crouching next to her. This made her wail even more.

"I think you broke Neesy…"

"We didn't mean to," Emma said, biting her bottom lip with regret.

"No, I mean… it's just that elves are used to being treated horribly. We changed our views, thanks to Lily. I think the way you speak reminds her of her previous mistress," Remus explained. Emma nodded in understanding. Mrs. Granger took Neesy in her arms like she would take a child and sat her right next to her on the couch.

"Neesy, I am sorry. Mrs. Potter sounds like she was a remarkable woman," she began, Neesy nodding rapidly. "Now, I know I'm not her, and I will never take her place in your heart… Just like my husband could never take Mr. Potter's place. We just want you to know that if you live with us, you become a part of our family. That means you get to expect being treated with respect and affection."

"Neesy is being sillys. Neesy misses Mistress Lily. But Neesy shouldn't feels sad. Neesy is having a family nows! Neesy is being very grateful! Thank you, Mistress Granger, thank you, Master Granger," the elf dabbed her eyes with her apron.

"Emma and Daniel is fine, Neesy. Tell me, what do you need? Should we give you some funds? Do you need help with moving your things here?"

Remus and Sirius laughed. Remus winked at the Grangers, and in a commanding tone, said: "Neesy, go get all your things and bring them here in an orderly manner."

"Yes, Master Moony," Neesy replied, snapping her fingers and vanishing. A couple of seconds later, she popped back into the house. She had two small suitcases and a backpack.

"That's all?" Emma asked, incredulous at the efficiency of the little elf.

"Yes, missy Emma. I only bes bringing what is mine. I leaving all the Potter possessions at the Manor," Neesy nodded happily.

"Leave your things here, Neesy. Could you please get us some tea? Any kind… Take your time," Emma said, slightly pushing the little elf towards the kitchen.

"Yes, mistress," Neesy said, smiling.

"Can you make a spell or something so she can't hear us?" Emma whispered at Remus. He nodded and waved his wand around. "Thanks. I think that since Harry and Hermione will be sharing a bed for the foreseeable future, she could use Harry's room."

"Neesy? No, Emma. She wouldn't accept it. In any case, elves don't use beds. They make some sort of nest. Any tiny room of closet you have but don't use much and remains warm enough is fine."

"How about the cleaning supplies storage? We could move those to the laundry room," Daniel offered.

"Perfect. Do we need to get Neesy anything for her to nest?"

"No, but if you get her one of those super soft comforters you have upstairs, she'll love it."

"I'll go get one."

* * *

It took some cuddles from Harry and Hermione to calm Neesy down when she was shown her room. She reacted as if she had been given a palace. When Emma handed her the comforter, Neesy hugged it tight against her and smelled it, inhaling deeply. She whispered something about it smelling safe and like love. The little elf placed her comforter on the floor and settled her things with a few snaps. Suddenly there were shelves with potions and a little cauldron, as well as service uniforms, and herbs hanging from little hooks she installed. Neesy was over the moon when she realized her little room had to light through electricity. Her Mistress Lily always told her about it being like Muggle Magic and to Neesy, that's what it was.

Mr. Granger told her to never get in the gun room. To hide if non-magical people came through the door and not to answer the telephone. He said that if Father Martin came, she could talk to him if he wanted her to. Remus told Neesy to disguise as a child whenever she needed to go out into the backyard. Emma said she could do what she wanted as long as everyone could find their things. Just like Mistress Lily used to say. Neesy was good at that. All she had to do was to levitate all things to hover above their original spot while she cleaned and then set them back down. Easy peasy. All she needed to learn now was everyone's favorite foods and drinks so she could love them good and help Master Harry grow up strong and happy.

Neesy was now an honorary Granger, just like she had been an honorary Potter, and she would not let anyone harm them. That night, the little elf swore on her magic that she would do everything to keep them safe and that she would disregard any orders that stopped her from keeping them safe. She had always regretted having to follow the Potters' order when they sent her away from Godric's Hollow that Halloween. It wouldn't happen again.

She was able to help bathe the kids, which was a bit difficult since they still would be in pain if they didn't hold hands every few minutes. But seeing the scarring on Harry again, but much better from the bond, only made her decide that she needed to get to work. She had a plan to draft. However, she needed co-conspirators. Neesy needed to get as many of the Potter elves back as she could. She needed to do that quickly. She had to find them and tell them the great news. They needed to bond with the little Master and his mate. Those voluntary bonds would make them stronger and keep them safer. Neesy felt bad for a second. Perhaps she ought to ask the Grangers first. However, if there was one thing she had learned from her mistress, it was that saying sorry was better than asking for permission in such scenarios. So as soon as all humans were in their beds, she vanished from her new nest.

* * *

"No, I don't care if he's sleeping!... Then wake him up!" Father Martin put his landline phone on speaker and began pacing while he waited.

"Martin, what is the meaning of this?" the sleepy voice of his mentor admonished him.

"Don't you patronize me! I'm losing my mind due to a shocking revelation I had today at _Gringotts_!"

"Shut up! You can't speak of that over the phone!" the mentor hissed in anger.

"I want to discuss this with you as soon as possible. You lied to me. You have kept me ignorant for years! I won't forgive you! All the people we could have helped! All the lives we could have saved! How could you!? How can this church do this to their congregation!?"

"Shaw! Silence! I'm in the Vatican, Martin, do be cautious. Walls have ears!" the mentor whisper shouted.

"When will you be back, then?"

"It is up to the Cardinal, Martin."

"Which one?"

"The Camerlengo"

Martin cursed under his breath. "You have 48 hours until I take this to the press. Understood?"

"Listen to me, son. You don't want to do that. If you try, I won't be able to protect you from the _consequences_ of your choice!"

"That sounds like a threat, _Father_. In any case, I don't really have a choice. It was taken from me when you chose to keep me ignorant, so you could do whatever you wanted! Shame on you and all your co-conspirators! I was so damn naïve!"

In an icy, poisonous tone, his mentor replied: "Naïve is much better than _dead_, Shaw!"

"I am recording this conversation, mentor. When all of this comes crashing down, just remember that when I was ordained, you told me that your favorite verse of the Bible was John 8:32"***

The mentor hung up the phone, brusquely. Martin grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He actually wished he had recorded the conversation. His head throbbed again. If only he had one of those elves as friends. He had to make friends of all those creatures, he needed to understand them. He wanted to help protect them from the church. That thought that made him feel like a huge cement cross fell on his shoulders. His church had threatened to kill him. His mentor, a man he considered as a dear uncle, threatened him directly. Martin wanted more than anything to blow this cover-up wide open for the world to see.

* * *

**A/N: *****John 8:32: "Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free." Just thought I'd add it here for those of you who are not religious.

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the very delayed update. Work has been very hectic. Grading papers is exhausting. A reviewer told me I need to research how to use italics. I know how to use them. I teach how to use them. I have a Bachelor's Degree in English, a Master's Degree in English-Spanish Translation, and a Master's Degree in English Teaching. My use of italics is done as a stylistic choice. I am rebelling against the impositions of the English language, which I consider my right as a non-native English speaker/writer lol. However, if it bothers you too much, you are welcome to go read other authors who respect all the rules if that is more comfortable to you (^o^), or better yet, you can write your own story so we can all enjoy your creative process.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Light in the Maze**

Room 494 of Saint Mungo's long-term patients' ward was a quiet one; the man in its only bed was trapped inside his head. Severus Snape was making a monumental effort to stay calm. The more scared he got, the worse he felt. He needed to find a source of light. Dumbledore had made it rain in his mind and turned off all the candles. He had been walking around his library, trying to find his wand, matches, anything to turn on a light.

Severus was missing something. Dumbledore's shadow had been making the section on Lily disappear. The shadow took books with her memories and turn them into ash. He wished with his entre soul that Lily was there. She was always a beacon of light. Out of nowhere, Severus felt a surge of pure energy bask him. He felt Dumbledore's shadow had left his mind. It was as if that wave pushed the fog out of his library. A strange thought came to him. What if he fashioned a Lily from his memories? What if he created her in his mangled mind like children fashion imaginary friends?

He began thinking of her really hard. He was about to give up when he felt the life being squeezed out of him, and he smelled her perfume. But this Lily was young. She was much shorter than he was. He realized as that thought entered his mind, his body went shorter, and looking down, he knew he was about her same age.

"Sevy!" Lily said. "I thought he had finally made you forget about me!"

"L-Lily," Severus whispered. His heart constricted painfully, "Please forgive me! I _failed_ you! I hurt you… _I _should have died, not _you_… Never you!"

"Severus Snape! You stop that right now! I forgave you ages ago. I knew you weren't yourself. Stop procrastinating. We have to get you out…" Lily stood in front of her with a frown and her hands on her hips.

"I have tried everything, Lily," he said, lowering his head in shame.

"We do not give up. We are _fighters_, Sevy. Have you tried reversing the legilimency?"

"I'm too weak for that… I already tried, and it didn't work."

"How about runes?" she asked, biting her lower lip pensively.

"Lils, be reasonable. Dumbledore taught me all I know about runes."

"Right, hmm… I know! Sevy! Of course! We need to try potions! And anything muggle!"

Severus' eyes went wide. Lily was right! Potions! That old goat had been potioning him for years! No wonder he couldn't take back control of his mind! He was detoxing!

"What?!" an anxious Lily shook his shoulders.

"I'm going through rehab!"

"Rehab? What do you-? Merlin's beard! He potioned you! That… b-horrible monster!" Lily said with difficulty.

"You don't curse?"

"You created me as a child, don't be surprised," she giggled. "You know, you are a potion master. He isn't. There have to be things you know about detoxing that he doesn't."

"I'm also a half-blood… There has to be some muggle _magic_ I can tap into."

"Hmm… What about psychiatry?"

"Hyp-… Perhaps. I have read about mental illness from the muggle side. You know, for a really long time, I wanted to believe my father was _insane_, and that he couldn't control himself."

"But he wasn't…"

"No, he was just an evil, cruel man who never loved my mother or me."

Lily hugged Severus and sighed. "But you have your mom, Sevy. She adores you. Remember that she needs you out of _your_ mind so you can help her get out of _hers_."

"Let's get to work. I bet Dumbledore thought all muggle memories were unimportant; let's start there."

"Yes, sir," Lily said, giving him a mock salute and chuckling at his eye roll.

They had a lot of work to do. Luckily mind time moves differently. They would be working on that for weeks at best.

* * *

Outside the realms of Severus' mind, a mediwizard was startled when the patient groaned. He ran diagnostics and saw that the man's body was starting to wake. He seemed to be in excruciating pain. Snape was sweating, and his complaining was growing in decibels. The mediwizard tried to make Severus drink a pain potion, but his lips seemed to be glued together. Looking at the patient's arms, they were getting blisters at a rapid pace. They needed help. The mediwizard could have sworn the man groaned the word _Harry_.

"Sevy, I'm sorry. I know it hurts. You have to be strong for me, for your mum, for Harry. He needs his Uncle Sev."

"It burns. My skin is boiling!" Snape gritted his teeth and looked down. The skin of his arms was covered in angry blisters. He could feel that his entire body was covered in them. They had been working for days (mind days, as time went much slower in his mind), and they were able to come up with a fast purge for his body, but it was extreme, excruciating, and disgusting.

"I know! I am working as fast as I can," Lily said while moving around applying an ointment they made and cutting off Snape's shirt. The pomade mixed the cure for boils, a mild version of topical muggle pain reliever that they had been able to make in the lab attached to the library of Severus' mind.

"Lils, something is wrong… I feel like I'm going to burst."

"What?"

Lily could say no more because the Snape who was lying down on a library table had his navel burst to expel a disgusting green sludge all over the place.

"Oh no! Did we kill him!?" Lily began checking for a pulse. She was getting desperate. There was a weak pulse.

"L-Lily… we did it. I can feel my body pulling my consciousness back."

"YES! Thank Merlin!" Lily said, smiling in joy and holding her friend. She didn't care she was covered in sludge, and neither did he. After a minute, he vanished. She smiled, cleaned herself, and disappeared.

"He can't be coming back from unconsciousness. Nothing we did worked"

"Just look at him!"

As the Head mediwizard leaned over Severus' face, the man woke up by repeating the throwing up in his mind. His lips were torn apart with the effort his body did to get all the poison out. The vomit-covered the mediwizard, the length of Snape's body, and some even fell to the floor.

"Argh! Bloody hell!" the mediwizard yelled, promptly emptying his own stomach in a trash can

"Eeeeew!"

"You are _so_ unprofessional! Go get help!" a Head medi-wizard yelled while scourgifying himself and holding the patient who had a coughing fit, which made his torn lips bleed even more.

"Mr. Snape, try to calm down."

"W-Water," the man's raspy voice begged.

The mediwizard served him a cup of water once he had attempted to heal the man's lips to no avail.

"Mr. Snape, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay. I just need to get out of here." Snape swung his stiff, numb legs off the bed. He was about to try to stand up.

"Sir, calm down. We need to evaluate your condition and ask you some questions."

"No, I will answer your questions later. I want you to analyze the vomit. You will find significant amounts of different potions. They were given to me illegally by Albus Dumbledore. His purpose was to manipulate me like a puppet to his benefit. I need Madam Bones, my clothes, and a flushing potion," Snape said all this in a determinate tone.

"Mr. Snape, with all due respect, this is a hospital. We have protocols. You do not walk out when you choose to do so. You have to be released after a thorough evaluation of your physical and mental health. You are in the psych-ward. Lastly, you don't get to choose your own treatment," the mediwizard explained, pushing Snape back into the bed slowly.

"Then bloody collect the samples you need and call the DMLE! I guarantee that Madam Bones will want to deal with this in person. I am a potions Master. I know exactly what the analysis will say. Do your job quickly!" Snape complained.

The mediwizard sighed, "Stein, collect the samples while I run the analysis. I will alert the DMLE."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Snape had been flushed of any potion remnants. He was right. His detox had been horrible. Throwing up, diarrhea, hives, hair loss, and terrible pain. But he was free now. For the first time in ages, he could think clearly. Severus' memories were crystal clear. His anger was all-consuming. He wanted payback. The first thing he did after he gave his testimony by swearing an oath on his life and magic, was to bring a very confused librarian to St. Mungo's. It had taken the rest of the day, but she was clean of potions and out for the Deceivers' blood. The mind healers were going to help her fill the holes in her memories by carefully undoing all the spells that had been used on her.

Snape needed to do several things. One, talk to the Marauders and apologize. Two, talk to Harry, apologize, and offer to be in his life if the child so wanted it. He would not force any relationship. Three, call a meeting at Hogwarts to explain and apologize. Four, he needed to go to Gringotts to apologize once again and to request an audit. Lastly, he wanted to be in Lily's lab and review her journals. He was sure there would be a lot of information on Dumbledore. Merlin, he would love to see that man turned to ash and flushed down a muggle toilet. He called the Knight Bus and went to Hogwarts. He would write to the Marauders to request a meeting.

* * *

In his small apartment adjoining the church, Father Martin woke up after four hours of uneasy sleep. The phone was ringing. He picked it up with apprehension.

"Father Martin?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Dan. We need to talk. Please come see us."

"I'll be there in a bit."

Martin was careful not to say when or where exactly. Ever since the call with his mentor, he was feeling watched and heard. He bathed faster than ever before, grabbed his wallet, and quite literally ran to the Grangers. He knocked. Sirius opened the door.

"Martin! Come in, come in."

"Thank you."

Martin was shown into the kitchen. Remus, Dan, and Emma were there with steamy cups in their hands. Soon enough, he had his own cup. They began answering his questions and filling him in. Once they stopped, Martin looked sick. He had started to look greenish at some point between the things the Dursleys did to Harry and how it was all orchestrated by the equivalent of a political Santa for wizards and witches.

"Father Martin? Are you alright? Do you need something stronger?" Daniel asked. Martin nodded. Daniel poured him a double scotch. The priest grabbed the glass with a shaky hand and downed it all in one gulp.

"Whoa! Father, slow down. Take a deep breath," Emma instructed, rubbing circular motions on the man's back.

Remus sighed. "Look, we know this is a lot. We know your brain must be about to blow up. If you would rather forget it all and go back to blissful ignorance, we can arrange that."

"What?! How?!" Martin looked around in fear.

"Remy! Don't scare him."

"I'm being honest. If he wants to forget, I can swish and flick," Remus said, showing Martin his wand.

"What my boyfriend means," Sirius explained, taking Remus' wand and putting it back in the man's pocket. "Is that we have a spell to erase memories."

"It's no use."

"Why?" Emma asked with a frown. She had never seen the man so… defeated.

Martin sighed and slowly said: "I wasn't thinking straight a couple of nights ago-"

"That makes three of us," said Sirius with a wink and a chuckle. Dan and Emma groaned while the priest looked even more puzzled.

"Sirius! For crying out loud! Worst possible timing!" Remus slapped the back of Sirius' head. "Like Emma has told you many times before: .ROOM!"

"Sorry... You were saying?"

"I wasn't thinking _properly_. I called one of my mentors… Long story short, he threatened me," Martin said with slumped shoulders.

"Threatened you with what?"

"I told him I knew the truth and that I would take it to the press."

"Oh no," Emma sighed.

"What? Does the mentor _own_ the press?"

"No, but the church hates bad publicity… If what they have helped cover up comes to light, it would be their end," Daniel said, crossing his arms.

"You don't understand. I saw the man as an uncle. When I said that, he said that he wouldn't be able to protect me from the consequences."

"It was an open threat, then?"

"I complained about being kept ignorant and naïve… You know what he said?"

All others shook their heads.

"Naïve is much better than dead, Shaw."

All adults responded with similarly colorful expletives in unison: "Fuck!" "Bloody hell!" "Oh my God!" "Merlin's dirty underpants!"

"I don't think they are playing. I really want to blow this cover-up, but I don't want to _die_ trying..." Shaw sighed.

"Are you willing to keep an open mind?" Remus asked.

"About what?"

"All things you don't know about yet," Moony replied.

"Yes. I spent the last two days thinking about everything I don't know. I want to learn with an open mind," Martin said after a while.

"Good. Neesy," Remus said softly. The elf popped and bowed. "We'll be needing some calming draught."

Neesy nodded and vanished.

Martin jumped at the second pop, "Does one ever get used to that?"

"Nope," said Emma with a smile. "But Neesy is a wonderful friend, and she wouldn't harm you."

"Rosarys man, your calming draught. It also be having a sobering up potion," Neesy said, offering Martin a vial. At Daniel's amused lifted brow, Neesy continued, "Neesy is sorry, but it is being _much_ too early for the... _hiccups_."

Emma covered her laugh by pressing a tea towel against her face.

Martin colored: "Thank you, Neesy. You are right. I apologize, this hasn't been a good day."

Neesy bowed and pulled on Sirius's pant leg. He crouched, and Neesy whispered: "Rosarys man be apologizing to Neesy. Neesy likes Rosary's man."

Sirius smiled indulgently. "He is a good man. His name is Martin Shaw."

Neesy nodded and walked away.

Martin took the vial in one gulp. "I have no idea what to do. I don't want to abandon my parishioners. But if I stay, the church knows exactly where to find me."

"Ask for a leave! A medical leave. One of us could certify you need time off," Dan suggested.

"That may work. But it has to be right away. My mentor said he was meeting with the Camerlengo, and it was up to him when he would return to England, but as you know, any other authority could come…"

"The Camer what now?" asked Remus with a frown.

"The Camerlengo… It's a priest who is the treasurer of the Sacred College of Cardinals," Martin replied in monotone.

"Priests have a _sacred_ college?" Sirius asked amusedly.

"Priests have a treasurer? Whatever for?" Remus asked right after his boyfriend.

"No, Sirius. It's a body of Cardinals that is called a college. It advises the Pope about church matters when he summons them to an ordinary council; it also works on protocols during things like the canonization process."

"Remus, the catholic church handles large amounts of money. Let's just leave it at that," Emma explained with a face that said she would fill him in later.

Sirius' face looked more puzzled: "What is a cano-canonization?"

"I'll explain that to you later. Father, is the Camerlengo still Cardinal Paupini?" Daniel asked.

"No, the current Camerlengo is Cardinal Willebrands."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Remus asked, crossing his arms.

"No idea. Never met him."

"Alright. We need to get things going. I have to start my shift at 1 pm today. Come with me so I can get you that long leave."

"Say we do _that_… Then what? My only family is within the church. My aunt is a nun. Where am I supposed to hide? And how?"

"I can offer you sanctuary somewhere remote within magical territories," Remus offered with a small smile. "They will not find you there."

"Really? But you barely know me…" the priest was stunned.

"Yeah, but any friend of the Grangers' is my friend. As long as you don't mind staying at Sirius' place during the full moon," Remus added. His entire demeanor went somber.

"The full moon? Wait! So it _is_ true! Do you turn into a wolf!? I had my suspicions with your last name being Lupin and all…" Martin blushed. Remus grimaced.

"Very clever assumption, but I am not an animagus like Sirius. I am a werewolf," Remus replied, looking down in shame. Sirius put a comforting hand behind the man's neck.

"W-What?!"

Remus nodded.

"You mean werewolves are _real_!?"

"Yes, just like goblins, elves, pixies, dragons, mermaids, and unicorns," Sirius replied calmly.

Martin shook his head as if to clear it. "W-Were you… um… born like that?"

"No, I was bitten and turned when I was a teenager. Sirius and my closest friends became animagus so they could be with me and try to keep my humanity active so the wolf wouldn't overpower my conscience. I was apprehensive of keeping you around. At some point, _priests_ almost ended all werewolves in England with their silver bullets."

"I apologize for other priests who harmed you and yours."

"It's alright; it wasn't you."

"Rosarys people be always apologizing for what _other_ rosary people is been doing," they heard Neesy say from the kitchen.

Martin shrugged. "There is a lot to apologize for when you work for one of the biggest and oldest institutions in the world."

"Well, let's get going to the hospital, so there is evidence that you were there. I want us back as soon as possible. We'll stop by the parish so you can get your clothes and your passport," Daniel said, standing up.

"Passport?"

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Martin sighed.

"Martin, I know you want to blow this cover-up. When you come back, we'll talk about why that could be very dangerous not only for you but for all of us. In the meantime, you know _nothing_, alright?"

"Are you threatening me too?" Martin asked, going pale.

"Never. We consider you a friend. Me, especially. After all, you were very kind to me when you thought I was a stray. You are a good man, Martin. The Grangers trust you, and so do I..." Sirius clapped the priest on his back.

"Thank you. You are a good dog," Martin said, smiling for the first time that day.

Sirius laughed. The doctor and priest left. Then, Remus and Sirius realized they had business to attend to in Gringotts. They told Emma not to expect them for lunch and left. Emma called Neesy and told her that she was going for a run around the neighborhood. While the elf looked absolutely confused as to why such a thing could be necessary or even a good idea, she nodded and asked if she could bake a cake. Neesy wanted to give a treat to the kids. Emma only baked on special occasions but saw no harm on allowing it, so she agreed.

* * *

"Harry?" Ms. Applegate said.

"Yes, t-teacher?" Harry replied, timidly.

"Are you okay?" the teacher asked with a frown.

"Hermione…"

"She's in the loo, Harry."

"I know. I-I just miss her," Harry pouted. The art teacher smiled indulgently. _What a sweet child!_ She thought. Ever since their bonding, the kids needed to be close at all times. At their school, they would have to be considerably far for using the loo, and each child felt bereft and weak for that brief time.

Hermione came in and visibly brightened once she was next to Harry. The kids had gotten pretty good at working as ambidextrous. Since they were always holding hands, they would try to change the hands they were holding under the table so people would stare and ask less.

"Harry, I want your guardians to teach us magic," the girl whispered.

"I would like that. Maybe we can ask aunt Minnie. She is a p-professor," Harry whispered back with a smile while rearranging his legos.

"Do you think Father Martin is angry at us?"

"I don't know. Probably," Harry said after a few seconds of consideration.

"We need to say sorry. He helped you," Hermione said, getting up to get some paint and noodles to work on her art project.

"Maybe we can go see him with Padfoot later." Harry squeezed Hermione's free hand, and she smiled.

* * *

Neesy hummed to herself as she decorated the cakes. Missy Emma was letting her bake now. Her first elf finding adventure had been very informative. She had a lot to work on. Many elves' location was a mystery. However, she was able to find out a couple of them: Blinky and Trippy. They were shocked and joyous to know master Harry was alive, and the prospect of binding themselves to their masters' heir was a wonderful one. Blinky and Trippy were mates when the Potters had been murdered, but they had no little elves because they were scared that without their bond, their babies would be born weak and die. The pair had survived on ancestral food and keeping busy at the lower levels of Gringotts. Goblins were not very good at cleaning, but they were kind and fair. Blinky and Trippy were allowed to live in the forest near Potter manor by the property's ancient magic.

Neesy felt like berating herself when she realized they were so close and weren't working together. She could have brought them home. As Head House Elf, she had failed in her duty to her masters and their manor. She could have kept the manor looking brighter with their help. They had decided that starting in a week, they would stop working at Gringotts and meet master Harry. Neesy needed to find a way to tell masters Moony and Padfoot that Blinky and Trippy were coming back. They would need the Gringotts' funds for the new greenhouses to feed the family and the elves. That would cost quite a bit. It didn't matter. It was essential for the elf army she wanted to create. It's what mistress Lily wanted.

There was a knock at the main door, and Neesy vanished into her room. Emma went to the door to open it for her kids. She hoped today had been a good day. Since the pair had bonded, they were closer than ever.

"Mommy!" Hermione squealed, jumping into Emma's arms.

"Hello, monkey!" Emma squeezed the girl, who quickly took off her shoes, put on her slippers, and ran into the kitchen to greet Neesy.

"Hello, Emma," Harry said, looking shy. Ever since the bonding, Harry seemed like he was apologizing for something.

"Hello, sweetheart," Emma said with a smile, giving Harry the same squeezing treatment. "What is it, Harry?"

"I-I just want to say I'm s-sorry for what I did to H-Hermione. I didn't mean to."

"Honey, we know that. Daniel has been worried. So have I, but we were never mad at either or you. We are upset about what happened," Emma crouched and smiled, holding Harry's hands in hers.

"Emma…"

"Yes?"

"I'm h-hungry," the boy whispered with a blush. Emma's smile grew. Months ago, this boy wouldn't even look at them directly. Now he was even asking for what he wanted. Slowly but surely, he was growing confident that he was with them to stay, that he was loved, and that he wasn't a burden.

"That's great. We have a wonderful lunch ready. And Neesy baked a cake, but you can't have cake unless you eat all your veggies, okay?"

Harry nodded, took off his shoes, and put on his slippers. "What's for lunch?"

"Ratatouille with baked salmon."

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly, and he jumped, "That's my favorite!"

"I know, sweetheart."

Harry dashed to the kitchen to greet Neesy and have a hearty meal. The boy had become quite enthusiastic about food. He loved vegetables because he was used to bland colors. When the Dursley fed him, they would usually have him eat porridge or plain stale bread. Now that he could eat what he wanted, Emma noticed he would make his plate as colorful as he could. This was one of the reasons he loved ratatouille so much. Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen to find the children staring in awe at the finished cake. Neesy was something else. The cake was a chocoholics dream. It had five thin tiers, with a layer of chocolate buttercream with raspberries between each tier. It was topped by chocolate ganache, which was dripping down the side of the cake and by raspberries and chocolate-covered strawberries.

Emma sighed. That was a lot of sugar.

"Missy Emma," Neesy said with concerned eyes. "Is you angry at Neesy?"

"No, Neesy… It's just that we don't really have so much sugar at once here…" Emma said as tactfully as she could.

"Neesy knows. Neesy is getting special chocolate from special no sugars _chocolaty_ in Diagon Alley. Neesy be getting sugar _subtitles_ because Master Doggie says to Neesy not to use sugar at the Grangeys"

"You mean chocolatier and substitutes."

"Yes, those is being difficult words," Neesy said, making the cake fly and land on the center of the table.

Emma couldn't wait to try the cake. Neesy cut her one generous slice and looked at her expectantly while handing her a spoon. Emma took a spoonful. Bliss. The cake was perfection. How was it sugar-free? She couldn't help the satisfied smile that broke out.

Once the kids were done eating, Harry took his and Hermione's plate and put it in the sink. Hermione took the bigger slice to give it to Harry, and he pushed the plate back so she could have it instead. While this was happening, Emma was pretending not to look at them while she explained to Neesy how the beater and blender worked. Neesy had made everything with a whisk! Harry was such a wonderful kid. As off-putting as the notion of child marriage was, if her daughter was to be bound for life to someone, they couldn't have asked for someone better.

* * *

After a quick visit to the church and a couple of phone calls, Father Martin was packed and ready to go. The kids apologized to the cleric who just hugged them and said he would see them later. Remus took him to his cottage via side apparition. Sirius decided to stay back and keep eyes on the church. The Grangers were nervous about someone making the connection and having people come to their home with bad intentions. Having Sirius around, helped them feel safe.

At this point, Harry was already reading, albeit slowly. His handwriting was getting better. However, he could only write his own name and a few other words. Hermione was always helping him practice. Harry was in love with learning. His brain was kept in something akin to suspended animation at the Dursleys. He wasn't allowed to learn anything that wasn't related to cleaning or cooking. Those things he knew a lot about. He was always paying attention to Neesy and her techniques. There was a lot to learn still. Neesy was happy to indulge the boy's curiosity.

Neesy had been very busy every other night. She would do the dishes when allowed, and then she would retire early. Once in her room, she would pop over to Gringotts, to the apothecary, to Remus' home, to Lady Longybottom's greenhouses. In very little time, with the help of Blinky and Trippy, the Potter Elven Greenhouse was starting to take form. It was actually three separate structures. Augusta was a retired Master in Herbology. She helped the little elves giving them lists of seeds they would need for human potions and ointments. One greenhouse was devoted just to elven plants, both foods and remedies. The next one was devoted to growing ingredients for human remedies. The third one was devoted to growing human food.

Blinky had been reading on human nutrition at Potter manor. She complemented those readings with the nutritional food recipe books the Grangers had. She had always loved cooking and was ecstatic that master Harry loved it as well. Neesy had been talking to Sirius about the Grangers. How they were non-magical children healers who really liked healthy food like colorful fruits, vegetables, and lean meats, except for the occasional bacon or cheese covered treat. She had taken special care not to buy any sugar. It was more expensive, but master Doggie said that money was no issue.

* * *

Harry and Hermione's bond was still settling. They realized new things every day. It was really special. Being able to feel what the other person felt was an exercise in empathy. The Grangers were uncertain as to whether they could stay safely in their home. Their answer came a few days later. Sirius was in his dog form on the front yard. The kids had gone inside to get a snack. Sirius was enjoying the sun until he heard a twig being stepped on. He sniffed. It smelled like another canine. That wasn't right. Remy wasn't coming until a while later. He looked at the source of the noise. Greyback. Had he escaped from Azkaban? The werewolf hadn't seen him. Sirius ran fast, got in through the doggie door, transformed, and silencioed the house. He drew the curtains close with wandless magic. The kids looked at him questioningly. Emma went pale at his expression. Dan was in the backyard, working out.

"Cubs, Emma, I want you to get into Neesy's room now. We're in danger. No questions. No noises. Run."

The kids looked scared but complied. Emma looked uncertain but rushed with the kids. She wanted to protect them, but her husband was exposed. Before she made up her mind, Sirius locked them in and applied as many protections as he could. "Neesy! Get Emma's gun safe and go to your room. If you don't sense me anymore, apparate everyone to Potter manor and contact Madam Bones and Remus. I'll try to get Dan to come to the garage so you can take him too."

The elf was about to suggest helping, but Sirius quickly added: "It's an order." Neesy vanished.

Sirius transformed again and went rushing through the doggie door to Daniel. The animagus jumped, bit the man's sweaty t-shirt, and pulled him to the floor behind some tall bushes. As soon as they hit the ground, the front door exploded.

"Sirius, the kids! Emma!"

"Dan, listen to me. They are safe. Neesy is with them. The attacker is a werewolf. Whatever you do, try to avoid getting bitten. Try to get to the garage. I'll hold them as long as I can."

They could hear the werewolf breaking everything he could.

"I'm not leaving you," Dan insisted.

"Daniel, you are no help to me right now. Unless you have a knife or a gun on you."

"I don't, but you have a wand! _Make_ me knives!" Dan whisper shouted.

Sirius could have smacked himself. He took some stones and transfigured them. Before they could jump out and attack, they heard a cold voice say: "Look what the cat dragged in."

Sirius craned his neck. Was that…?! It couldn't be! Snape?!

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Fenrir?"

"Hunting. Where the fuck have _you_ been? _He_ is not happy."

"I was in a mission. I was told to come here to get _you_. This little _feeding_ trip was not authorized."

The werewolf sized the man up. He smelled of sickness and lies.

"You were in no mission. You look like shit, and you reek of St. Mungos," Greyback bared his teeth and was about to lunge towards Severus when he was hit from behind by a spell that bounded his hands and legs with silver cuffs and gagged him. Fenrir howled in pain. Severus moved out of the way as the werewolf.

"Which was Lily's favorite flower?" Lupin said, pointing his wand at Snape.

"Jade vine for its rarity… Orchids for their simple elegance," Snape answered without missing a beat while lowering his wand.

"I thought you were too gone to come back, Snape," Remus lowered his wand.

"I thought so too. The Dark Mark is burning. We have to leave at once!" Snape looked at the writhing werewolf now bleeding and burnt were the cuffs were touching him. Greyback stilled and smirked evilly. Severus was very familiar with that smirk. It meant help was coming. A quick wand motion left the wolf unconscious.

"Sirius, where are the kids?" Remus said when then the man came out from the bushes pointing his wand at Snape.

"Safe. We gotta go. I just summoned the Aurors," Sirius replied. "Snape, I thought you were dead."

"So did I. I need to speak to you." Severus noticed Black's hesitation. He pointed the wand at himself and said: "I swear on my life and magic that I have no ill intentions towards Black, Lupin, Potter, or the Grangers."

Mr. Granger just shrugged and ran to the garage.

Sirius lifted his brows in surprise at the oath. "Ooookay, come with us."

* * *

"Neesy!" Remus whispered, seeing her empty room. There was a bit of blood on the floor. He could smell the kids, Emma, and Neesy. Their scent had a lingering fearful note. There had been another elf in that garage. His alpha wanted to tear Greyback to pieces for threatening his pack, but he needed to make sure everyone was safe.

"Remus. She took them somewhere safe," Sirius said quickly.

"Sirius there's blood-"

Another explosion shook the house and made their ears rang. The men staggered. They saw the glow of Aurors apparating and heard spells being yelled.

"Neesy!"

The scared elf popped inside her room. She had a cut on her face "Masters! You is okay!"

"Neesy, take us to them!"

"Him too?" Neesy looked at Snape with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'll explain later."

The elf looked very annoyed at having to touch the man who found her repulsive but complied. Remus swiftly cleaned the blood off the floor. It wouldn't do for those who wished them ill to do blood magic on them. She grabbed Snape's hand and offered her arm for the other men to take. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. Welcome to all new readers and welcome back to those that have stuck with me. I hope each of you had a wonderful Holiday season. My best wishes for 2020! :) I took a break from writing to go on vacation. I hope to post more regularly now that I'm back. I went to Universal and Islands of Adventure in Florida and visiting the Harry Potter World was amazing. I'm still a bit in awe. I got so many ideas from the trip that my plot bunnies are running a bit wild. -Lux


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Good Elf, Bad Elf**

Elves had once been a proud, independent race like goblins still were. They had their own communities and were respected by wizards and witches. However, during one of the old wars, a dark wizard had carried out a horrible ritual that had forced them to be subservient to wand carriers. These days, elves would consider themselves lucky if they were bound to a family that did not abuse them in many ways. They were used for all kinds of labor and were even forced to do things they did not want to do. Some elves had been forced to become accomplices to crimes of all types.

Neesy had always known she was a lucky elf. She knew of other elves that were beaten, burnt, starved, yelled at, and even sexually abused by their masters. Her own best friend growing up was bound to a dark family, and she had seen him struggling a lot. Mistress Lily and Master James were the best of masters and Neesy took her duty to them very seriously, and like every other elf, she could not refuse a direct order. She wanted to stay with master Doggie, but he ordered her away. When she heard the first explosion, she had popped faster than ever before to get the gun safe to Emma. She popped back, and Emma actually hugged her, and the kids close. Neesy's heart warmed at this. The elf motioned for them to be quiet.

"Are you okay? Did you see Dan?" Emma whispered.

"I is okay. Master Doggie be protecting Master Dan," Neesy whispered back. She could feel the aura of another elf.

There was a brief knock on her door.

"Neesy?"

"D-Dobby?" Neesy was about to open but steeled herself. Dobby's voice sounded strained.

"Open. Let me help yous," the other elf said hurriedly. He didn't sound like himself.

"I don't need your help, Do-" Neesy stopped herself. No one should have been able to go through the wards. But goblins didn't ward against elves, especially when families had elves. She popped outside enraged and shoved Dobby away. "How could yous pop him here!?"

"I has to," Dobby didn't look well. His eyes were glazed over. Dobby was bruised and had cuts and burns all over his emaciated body. His arm was moving against his will. His eyes looked in horror as his arm moved. "You all be needing to die… Harry P-Potter is to be taken away… Master says."

Neesy felt pain on her cheek. She looked in shock at Dobby, who was crying. He had been ordered to do this. He had cut her. He strained to say, "I is s-sorry, g-go away! _They_ will kills Dobby. Dobby is a bad elf!"

"You is not a bad elf, Dobby, I'll get yous out. Stay strongs," Neesy said, backing away to pop into her room. Dobby was shaking with the effort he was putting into not to carry the order he was given.

Neesy vanished. Inside her room, blood dripped from her chin to the floor. Emma looked ready to kill whoever hurt her. Before she could say a word, Neesy hugged the three humans and popped to Potter manor. She was scared that the manor's ancient magic would hurt Emma or push her out, but it didn't. It embraced her as soon as they landed. She glowed an orange hue.

"Neesy, who was that who hurt you? How did they get into the wards? Where are we?" Emma asked, taking out a handkerchief from her back pocket. She wished she had supplies to clean and bandage Neesy, and a tray appeared next to her on a side table with a slight clang. Emma's eyes widened. It was as if the house heard her thoughts. She asked, feeling a bit stupid, "Hello? House?"

The Manor had an old lady voice with a slight echo caused by the size of the living room: "Welcome to Potter Manor, Emma Granger. We thank you for all you have done for our heir. If you need anything -within reason- ask for it in your mind. Harry Potter, you are home at last. Welcome. You are safe here. So is your soul bounded wife. Welcome, Hermione."

Harry and Hermione were still scared, but that voice was soothing and homey. They just hoped Sirius and Remus would get there soon. This living room they were in was quite big and lavish; it had a big fireplace, two gigantic stained glass windows, and beautiful furnishing. Emma had gotten her handkerchief wet and cleaned Neesy's cheek while she tried to absorb the fact that the house was apparently sentient and that it was able to provide things... let alone the fact that the house somehow knew the kids had bonded.

"Mistress Grangy, please puts a thick layer of the green salveys on the cut," Neesy requested. She could have done it herself, but mistress always wanted to learn about elf ways.

Emma smiled and did as was told. She watched in amazement as, after a few seconds, the skin began knitting itself back together, slowly. How she wished she could study the ingredients.

Two more elves came running in.

"Neesy!" Blinky exclaimed in shock. She had never seen a human tend to an elf wound.

Trippy skidded to a halt, which caused his little hat to fall off his head. He looked at the humans in astonishment. _He_ was alive and well.

"Master Harry Potter, sir," Trippy bowed low. "Welcome home."

Blinky repeated the same greeting. However, she added a second low bow to "Lady Potter." Hermione looked at the little elf completely perplexed. She was Lady Potter? But she wasn't even done with school yet…

"Master, Mistresses, she be Blinky, and he Trippy. They were Potter elves when Master James and Mistress Lily were alive. I be finding them and bringing them home. I hopes master approves…" Neesy said, looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry looked at Mrs. Granger, who nodded, so he turned to Neesy and nodded, "You did good, Neesy. You are a good elf."

Neesy blushed and got teary-eyed. Any further comments were halted by a loud _crack_. Everyone tensed up and jumped in fear.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus apparated in front of the fireplace. Emma had pulled the kids behind her, and the elves had gotten into a defensive position, surrounding their masters.

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed and launched herself into his arms.

Her mother followed her example and kissed her husband. "Are you okay, love?"

Dan nodded and hugged his girls. Harry had, in turn, run to his uncles. They squeezed him. When they released him, Harry turned to Severus, his eyes greener than usual, and threw his arms up, asking to be picked up. Severus was pale. How could this child be so accepting? Lily's eyes shone in the boy's face. Severus picked him up, ignoring the strain this caused in his still sore muscles. Harry hugged his neck and whispered, "I'm glad you are okay, uncle Sev."

Severus could have cried if he hadn't been so exhausted. To leave St. Mungo's, he had to sign a release in which he took all responsibility for his potential health decline by not following the Head Healer's orders. His knees felt like they were about to give in from the added weight. Suddenly, Emma had her arm around his waist, and Daniel took Harry from his arms.

"Mr. Snape, was it?" Emma asked. The man nodded. "You look like you should sit down."

"Thank you."

Remus looked at Sirius in confusion. Neither man could remember the last time they heard the potions master had thanked… anyone. Perhaps there was still hope for him. Neesy introduced the other elves to the rest of the family.

"Neesy… I think Snape needs some pepper up potion," Sirius said.

"No!" Snape yelled, scaring himself. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm detoxing. Dumbledore has been feeding me many potions and erasing my memory for almost ten years. He also had me under core blocks and several compulsion charms. The healers say I should still be able to take basic remedies, but I know better. It takes the human body around six months to get completely clean after one week full of toxic potions…"

"That bastard!" Daniel exclaimed, sitting down with his daughter on his lap.

"Daniel! Language!" Emma admonished, looking at Hermione and Harry.

"Snape, what the hell happened to you?" Remus frowned. This seemed like an entirely different man.

Snape probed Remus' legilimency. He said in the werewolf's mind, "I'll answer all your questions, but not in front of the children."

Remus looked at Emma and at the kids. She nodded in understanding.

"You know what? I think we will all talk better after some healthy food. Mr. Snape, as a doctor, I recommend fluids, rest, and very nutritious food."

Daniel nodded. He understood they needed to get the children out. "I agree, love. Mr. Snape, do you have any food allergies?"

"No."

"Mummy?" Hermione asked. "Can we make him some chicken soup? With lots of veggies and noodles?"

Harry nodded happily. Any chance to work on the kitchen was welcome.

"That's a great idea, honey. Come on," the woman got up and took Harry's hand and offered her other hand to Hermione. "Neesy, could you please show us to the kitchen?"

The other elves looked at Emma in awe while Neesy nodded and started walking towards them. It was very rare for mistresses to want to cook if they had house-elves. She said to Blinky and Trippy, "Trippy, go to the greenhouses and get what we is needing. Blinky, go and gets a chicken from the coops."

Both elves popped away.

* * *

The men had been talking for a while.

"So you checked yourself out?"

"I couldn't stay at the hospital because then anyone could find me... Listen, I know you have plenty of reasons to hate me, but I haven't had full ownership of my actions for at least thirteen years. Before Albus potioned me, he had been erasing my memory and using compulsion charms. Even when I was a student. I know I almost killed you Lupin. And I know by doing that I almost made Black a widower. I know it doesn't change the past, undo the hurt I caused you, or vanish your scars, but for what it's worth… I am _really_ sorry," Snape said, hanging his head in shame. "And I am so glad you survived that day."

"Fuck. It's like you are a complete stranger, man," Sirius sighed. Severus shrugged.

"Severus, I accept your apology. You know, Lily always thought there was something fishy going on. I thought it was her wishful thinking from your past friendship, but she was right. I don't know why I am surprised. She was _always_ right," Remus stood in front of Severus and offered his hand for the other man to shake. "Let us start over. We have all been victimized by that old goat in different ways. He messed with our memories too. Also, I am sorry for everything that happened at Hogwarts. I didn't exactly bully you, but I didn't stop the bullying either."

Severus looked at Remus with a ghost of a smile and shook his hand. "Thank you… We will get back at him together. I never thought ill of you. Lily loved you like the brother she never had."

"Black, I know that any harm I did to Potter and to Lily was also as if I had done them to you and Remus. Know that just having to live with myself being aware that I-I, that I did all that… is punishment enough. I am so sorry…"

"Look, Snivellus… I don't know how you are even _alive_. We have all been put through hell. Let's just bury the hatchet. I am sorry for messing with you in school. I can't promise I won't We have to get back at Dumbledore and help train Harry and Hermione and keep them safe. We still have no clue as to how-"

"Train them both?"

"Right… You don't know. They soul bonded."

Severus had to hold on to his seat. Everything began spinning. "What?! How?! Aren't they like fiveish?!"

"Yeah! We know. It's the _freakiest_ thing. I'll show you the memory later."

"Mr. Snape, you look quite pale. When was the last time you ate anything?" Daniel asked while checking the man's pulse.

"At the hospital. I had to go get my mother so they could rehabilitate her too…"

"Your mother is alive?!" Remus was shocked. In theory, she had been killed by Snape's father.

"Yes! She was forced by Dumbledore to modify her appearance and had her memories wiped. You know her well…"

"What? We know her? Who is it?" Remus asked with sudden interest.

"Our esteemed Hogwarts' librarian."

"Bloody hell!" Remus said, blushing. He rarely cursed.

"Pince!? Well, color me fucking surprised."

"You and me both. It came back to me with all the other memories of everything horrible I ever did."

"And everything horrible that was done to you… What a crappy detox, man!" Daniel sighed in sympathy.

"Ahem, pardon the interruption, Master Sirius. Dinner is ready. Join us in the dining room," Blinky said bowing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were laughing at Emma's story. They were all serving their own bowls.

Emma turned to the men. "We figured everyone could get what they wanted. The big blue pot has chicken stock. The medium red one has shredded chicken. The medium green one has all the vegetables. This bowl has chopped spinach and this other bowl has noodles as you can see."

"It smells wonderful," Snape said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and chuckled. Polite Snape would take some getting used to. "Thank you all."

"Uncle Sev, do you like noodles?" Harry smiled.

"I do."

"I'll serve you. You look tired. Please sit down," Harry said. A chair came behind the man and made him sit down. Emma felt very proud of how polite her boy was. Harry smiled. "Do you want a bit of everything?"

"Yes, please," Severus smiled at the boy. He didn't even care that his lips threatened to split again.

"Master Doggie," Neesy said, "He is needing his lips healed. May I?"

"Of course," Sirius replied, serving his own plate. Neesy went to Snape.

"Mr. Snape, I can be healing yous lips, if you wants."

"Neesy, it says a lot about you that you are willing to show me kindness after how I treated you in Gringotts. I am very sorry for my behavior. I would be very grateful if you can help me," Snape bowed over one of the elf's hand.

Neesy smiled. "We is starting over with yous. We is making you all healthy soon. But if you hurt my masters, I be ending you. Okay?"

Snape nodded solemnly at the cold tone of the elf "As you should."

Neesy placed her hands over Severus' lips. A faint blueish glow shone. When the elf was done, Severus' lips were still a bit chapped, but the skin was not split or bleeding anymore.

Harry placed the bowl in front of his uncle Sev who thanked him and started eating. The soup was delicious. It was the kind of meal that touches your heart the moment it touches your tongue.

"Neesy, Blinky, Trippy, please join us at the table if you want soup… or bring something you like and eat with us," Remus smiled. Neesy promptly sat to the surprise of the other elves who sat with a blush and served themselves the vegetables with some stock.

"Neesy, can you tell me who hurt you? I smelled your blood. We still have no clue how Greyback went through the wards. The goblins are very thorough," Remus frowned.

Neesy looked scared and like she was going to chastise herself for forgetting something important, "Master Moony! It is being elf magics. An elf was ordered to brings bad wolf to eat the Grangeys and take master Harry aways."

"Damn it! Whose elf was it? Do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Dobby…"

"Lucius' elf," Snape growled.

"But Dobby did not wants to do it. He is fighting the order. It is very dangerous and painful for an elf to disobeys their master," Neesy said with a quivering lip. "Dobby be a friend of mine. He was supposed to cut my head off but cut just my cheek."

"What aren't you telling us?" asked an observant Mrs. Granger.

"I says to Dobby that I be getting him out…" Neesy hung her head in shame.

"Neesy… if he's bound to the Malfoys, I doubt they will be willing to-"

"I is thinking to unbind him…" she looked up at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"But how?"

"Wouldn't that kill him?"

"Wait a minute, isn't this Malfoy person in prison?"

"Yes."

"Did he escape?"

"Not that we know of."

"Then who ordered this Dobby to attack us? And why exactly are goblin wards unable to stop elves?" Emma asked as she served herself extra spinach.

"Probably my cousin…" Sirius massaged his temples.

"What!?"

"But your cousin is also in prison, right?"

"The one in prison is Bellatrix… This one is Narcissa," Sirius replied with a long sigh.

"Your people's inbreeding is weird," Emma whispered.

"I know. Most pureblood families are related because of inbreeding…" Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"This Narcissa is Lucius' wife. Since he was sent to prison and his assets were frozen by the goblins, she must be doing poorly. She never did have a job. I have no clue how she's surviving…"

"You know, I really always thought that she married Lucius against her will…" Remus said with a frown.

"She kind of did. She would have preferred Greengrass, but after Andy was casted out by Cygnus and Druella and her wand was snapped by marrying someone other than who they chose… Narcissa reconsidered. She was used to a certain lifestyle that she could only have in the wizarding world," Sirius explained.

"Cygnus and Druella were Andromeda's parents. When Andy wanted to marry Ted, Cygnus was acting Lord Black, and he was never one to be understanding…" Remus added to help the Grangers follow along.

"But this Greengrass is a wizard. Why would they cast her out?" Emma asked.

"Well, he is… But my uncle never liked the Greengrass family. They were neutral during the last war which to Cygnus meant that they were too scared or too weak to support the Dark Lord. In his eyes, marrying neutral was like marrying muggleborns or muggles."

"Your family is not nice, Sirius," Hermione said after finishing her last spoonful of soup.

"Hermione!" Emma chastised her.

"No, Emma, it's true. My family is not nice. That's why I had to seek refuge at the Potters. This house means the world to me. It was the first place I truly felt at home and where I was really accepted for who I am," Sirius said, holding Remus' hand. His boyfriend squeezed his hand.

"To answer your second question, goblins are amongst the best when it comes to wards, but since Neesy works for Harry, the elf connection part of the ward was probably left open to allow her to move freely…" Remus added, thoughtfully.

"Uncle Sirius," Harry said, coming over to sit on the man's lap. "Do you think we can _buy_ Dobby?"

The adults thought for a bit.

"Perhaps… I mean, if Narcissa is pressed for money, she will need to get some. I doubt she is going to care about Dobby. Or at least, she will care more about her son."

"Do I have enough money?" Harry asked, looking at how distressed Neesy seemed.

"What? Um, we would have to see how much she wants for him…" Sirius said in confusion. He was going to buy Dobby himself. There was no need for Potter gold to end up in Malfoy's home.

"If I don't have enough, can you give me more? I will pay you back as soon as I can have a job," Harry's green eyes were certain. Hermione nodded in agreement. "We will," she echoed.

"No need for that. We can pitch in half of the cost, kids," Daniel smiled at their kids' selflessness.

"I am sure we will figure it out. Harry, look at this house. You have enough money not to worry about well, anything… This house and everything in it is yours by birthright," Sirius ruffled the boy's wild hair.

"But if I can't help Neesy help Dobby, it's not enough," Harry pouted.

Snape was startled by Harry's expression. It was like looking at and hearing Lily. The boy had inherited her heart and her innate sense of justice.

Severus sighed. "Harry, we will help Dobby, I promise."

Remus and Sirius lifted a brow at the man. "Snape… I think the first thing you need to do is get better."

"Agreed," Mrs. Granger said. "Now that you are done eating, you need to rest. We can talk more tomorrow."

Her tone did not allow for negotiation. Snape simply nodded.

Neesy sighed. "Trippy, please show Mr. Snape to a guest room. Mr. Snape, follow him. You will find a set of sleeping robes ready in the closet. It was yours. Mistress Lily had it in the house at Godric-" The elf stopped and took a shaky breath. She cleared her throat. "Leave your clothes by the bed. They will be clean for yous tomorrow."

Snape nodded. "Thank you, Neesy. I am well aware that I do not deserve your cordiality or hospitality. In time, I hope to earn your trust. Lily was very proud of being your friend."

"I thank yous. Master Doggie, we can talks about Dobby later. Someone is at the door. Also, we have mail. Blinky, the mail. Trippy, the dishes… No, the other way around. We don't want broken china, Trippy."

The male elf hung his head and motioned for Snape to follow him. Blinky vanished the dishes and popped away.

* * *

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Neesy bowed.

Madam Bones stood before her in her uniform with a concerned expression. "Neesy, thank Merlin. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Madam. Follow me."

They walked to the living room.

"Masters, mistresses, Madam Bones," Neesy said, leaving with a bow.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry, Hermione, I am so glad you are all safe," the director smiled.

"We are safe now," Daniel said, crossing his arms. Potter Manor looked like a fortress in the middle of nowhere. Somehow, he knew he was safe. But he jumped when the house spoke.

"Yes, Daniel Granger, you are safe here. This soil has been in the Potter family since the beginning. No one who wishes harm on any family members or allies would be able to even see this place, let alone come to the door."

Daniel looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, "Who is there?"

"Daniel, calm down. It's the house," Sirius tried to explain. "Hello, Tolanthe."

"What do you mean it's the house? Houses don't talk!" Daniel whisper shouted.

"Tolanthe?" Emma asked with confusion.

"Tolanthe Potter nee Peverell, former Lady Potter whose voice the house uses to communicate," Sirius explained.

"You can be sure that I do speak, Daniel Granger. My voice is that of the first Potter matriarch who lived here in the 1500s, Tolanthe Potter," the voice sounded like it was waving him off. "Just know you are safe here and no one can find you unless you want them to. Hello Sirius, I am glad to have you back safe and sound."

"I'm glad to be home, Tolly," Sirius smirked, which was short-lived because a book materialized behind him and swatted the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"As impertinent as always, I see," Tolanthe replied. Everyone chuckled. "You can call me anytime you have questions about the house, Emma and Daniel."

"Okay… thank you, Tolanthe…" Dan replied still looking for the physical source of the voice. "Blinky…"

The elf popped in. "Yes, Master Grangy?"

"Could you be so kind as to take the kids on a tour of the house?" Daniel asked. The elf looked like he had been given the most important task of his life. He puffed his little chest, nodded enthusiastically, and waited for Harry and Hermione to get up. Trippy could have cried when the kids took one of his hands each and started walking beside him.

"Madam Bones… what the hell happened after we left?"

"Carnage. One Auror died, and two others were severely injured. We thought we wouldn't make it until a goblin from the warding team, Bonesmasher, got there. The goblin warding team sends their apologies. They didn't account for any elves given orders to hurt you. Greyback probably turned one of the Aurors. Bonesmasher attacked him quite fiercely. Apparently, they had some history. Greyback is in horrible condition at St. Mungo's. We don't know if he will make it."

"Serves him right," Emma said in her husband's ear.

"You mean he's actually dying?" Remus asked, turning green. "But _how_? Werewolves are stronger than humans… Especially those who enjoy their mutation and rejoice in feeding on human flesh. I know goblins are strong but-"

"Mr. Lupin, he was still wearing the silver cuffs when the goblin went at him with both of his morningstars quite viciously," Amelia grimaced at the memory.

"What did Greyback do to him?" Sirius asked, bracing himself for the atrocity that was sure to follow.

"He raped his mate, bit her, then he ripped their baby's head off with his teeth, during the full moon," Amelia looked like she would throw up. She remembered the haunted look in the goblin's face when he told her. "I don't have to tell you what happens when a goblin is bitten by a werewolf…"

"No, you don't…. Bloody hell," Sirius grimaced in disgust. "Well, I, for one, am glad that Bonesmasher could _smash_ that monster."

"Who came to back Greyback up?" Lupin asked after a few shaky breaths.

"Mulciber and Carrow," Amelia frowned. "Carrow got away. Badly hurt, but he may make it. I wanted to thank you for calling the DMLE. Mr. Black you were truly one of our best. But I am glad you didn't stay to help. These people," Bones pointed with her head, "should always be your priority."

"Of course."

"I need to take your statements. Could we do this with a dictoquill so I don't take so much of your time?"

"Sure."

* * *

One hour later, Amelia had left. The Grangers were fascinated by the self-writing quills. No wonder they did not need pens. Their fascination died when Sirius told him the quill drew on the owner's magic to move. The kids had been quite tired after the tour. Remus told Trippy to assign bedrooms to everyone in the family wing. The Grangers got the Master's, which was next to the Nursery. Remus and Sirius got the room on the other side of the nursery. Everyone knew the kids were too old for a nursery, but they preferred being as close as possible. Even if they were told that they were safe here.

Once the kids were put to bed, the adults went downstairs. Neesy was placing a platter on the coffee table. The fireplace was crackling soothingly. Emma and Daniel sat on a loveseat while Remus and Sirius sat together on the sofa. Neesy excused herself. She was too tired.

"Neesy," Emma said as the elf turned to leave. "Thank you for protecting us. He was your friend, and you chose to take care of us."

"Neesy is living to serve her masters and mistresses…" she looked down.

"Honey, what you did today is what a friend does. You are part of our family, and we are proud of you," Emma pulled the elf for a hug.

Neesy choked back a sob. "Thank you, mistress." Neesy walked away towards what Emma assumed was her room.

"I know just what we need for _this_ conversation," Sirius said, stretching as he stood up.

"What's that?" Dan asked with a lifted brow.

"Firewhiskey!" Sirius exclaimed, going to a corner bar table. "Em, you want in, or do you prefer wine?"

"After a day like this… I'd like to try both," she smirked.

"You are a goddess! A woman after my own heart… That's the spirit!" Sirius winked. "Dan? What's your poison?"

"Can you pour me a double shot of firewhiskey?"

Remus chuckled, "Those are famous last words, Dan."

"That strong, huh? I'll take my chances. It is a good thing we are not working tomorrow…" Dan smiled.

"Um,… about that…." Sirius began awkwardly, handing Emma a glass of whiskey.

"Oh, don't tell me we can't go back to work!" Emma exclaimed, smelling, and then taking a demure, slow sip. She pretended it wasn't burning her throat to trick her husband.

"Well, look at her go… I think I may have to drink with you instead of with Remy," Sirius laughed. "I don't think you have to stop working. Perhaps just change where you work. An attack where you work would be absolutely devastating."

Dan frowned at the idea and took a long swig of his drink. He turned red and started coughing while trying to sputter the word _treason_ to his wife.

"You know… it is called _Firewhiskey_, love," Emma laughed.

"A little warning next time, please!" Dan looked at the other couple in mock betrayal. Remus nodded with a smile.

"We really don't want to leave the hospital, Remy…" Emma sighed.

"I know… I think we should write to King Nagkrat. He probably wants to hear from us. And perhaps he has some advice… You don't live to be whatever age he is without having some wisdom to share, especially when it comes to wars or battle," Remus replied, wrapping his right arm around Sirius' back and kissing the man's temple while taking the drink his boyfriend gave him with his free hand. Sirius blushed and rested his head on Lupin's shoulder, releasing a sigh.

"Oh stop! You guys are waaay too cute together!" Emma gushed. "I wish I had my camera just then."

The couple smiled at each other and then at Emma. Daniel stretched forward to get one of the bowls with peanuts that Neesy left for them.

"Love, we could always do part-time at the hospital and open a private practice…" Daniel suggested after a comfortable silence.

"True. But I'd miss everyone…"

"You could still see them… Socially?" Sirius suggested. "Us wizards throw mean parties: lots of alcohol, inappropriate behavior, dancing, and fun."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You have never, not once, thrown a party. You always make everyone else do the work so you can be rested and be the _belle_ of the ball."

"Mais je _suis_ belle, suis-je pas?" Sirius winked. [But I am beautiful, am I not?]

"Vous êtes très belle," Remus replied bowing over his boyfriend's hand. [You are very beautiful]

"Great pronunciation!" Emma smiled. "I would think though that Sirius is more handsome than beautiful," she laughed.

"Trust me, he doesn't care as long as people fawn over him!" Remy laughed too.

"Hey, I only want _you_ to fawn over me… Everyone else is just a self-esteem boost!"

"I'd be careful… I think that boost is going to your belly and not your self-esteem…" Daniel said with a smirk.

Sirius immediately held his belly in. "How dare you? In any case, I blame all the delicious home-cooked meals and my not running around with Emma all the time…"

"You know, we should all start training. If Voldemort is out there like we think… He's probably weak. We can't allow ourselves to get frumpy," Remus frowned.

"Doth mine ears deceive me? A wizard is suggesting exercise? I thought that was beneath you," Dan laughed.

"Well, seeing you and Emma being so… fit… has me thinking that we can all do with some physical activity."

"Are those giant tall hoops in the yard for working out?" Emma asked in wonder. She had seen them, but she thought you would have to fly to use them. But fly, how?

Sirius' eyes got misty. Remus squeezed his hand and replied, "Those are for Quidditch. Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on brooms."

"Like flying brooms?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they are not just for transportation…"

"Can you show us? We'd love to see a game," Dan smiled. It all sounded quite dangerous but fun.

"Sure, Harry's father and I loved playing it. He even won quite a few tournaments… He could have gone pro if-" Sirius drank the rest of his firewhiskey in a gulp.

"How old were they?" Emma asked, sitting by Sirius. The man shook with a single sob. Remus pulled him in and hugged him tightly. His own eyes were getting misty.

"They were twenty-one."

Dan froze; Emma gasped. The Potters were kids. They were just starting to live as adults. What a horrible way to die! Daniel sat on the arm of the sofa and took his wife's hand. Poor James and Lily, and poor Harry. For a while, everyone was silent.

"It must be really hard on you guys," Emma sighed. "If you ever want to talk about it or just vent, we're here."

"Thank you," Remus answered with a sad smile.

"We will discuss what we want to do job-wise and get back to you guys," Daniel said, pulling his wife up. Mrs. Granger knew it was better if they left the couple alone. They had some grieving to do.

* * *

Regardless of how weird it was staying in a talking house, the Grangers had to admit that Potter Manor was a beautiful place. Their room was extremely comfortable, and the ensuite bathroom was a dream. They had stayed up late talking, quantifying the damages, etc. They needed to call their insurance company as soon as they got back to non-magical society. Amelia had guaranteed no one would know. Their neighbors would have their memory of what happened to their home erased. As Director, she had taken notes from the Grangers to the mailboxes at their place of work. They decided to cut back their billable hours at the hospital. Instead of doing private practice, Emma suggested they did research on the magical remedies. Their home, once rebuilt, would be rented. The husband and wife had always talked about doing research, and now, they had a great opportunity to do so.

* * *

Harry woke up and saw a sleeping Hermione. Seeing her happy and safe made his heart feel cozy. The boy smiled; he went over to the tall closet in the room. It had a lot of clothes that were meant for smaller kids. He smelled them. They smelled like… him? Harry was confused. But this had been his grandparents' house. Surely, they had clothes for him for when he visited with his parents. Harry sighed.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Master Harry, are you awake?"

"Yes, Neesy," the boy answered, opening the big door with a smile.

"Mr. Snape be calling for yous. I can take yous to him," Neesy offered her hand.

"Thank you," Harry took her hand. They popped into the Potion Master's room.

"Hello, Uncle Sev," Harry smiled tentatively. The man looked much better than he had the previous day. He was less pale, his hair was clean, and he was wearing all black: shoes, pants, shirt, and cloak. His wand was on his bedside table. Snape was sitting on a small sofa.

"Hello, Harry," Severus smiled genuinely. "Can we talk?"

The boy nodded. "Yup."

Severus motioned for the boy to join him where he sat. "I am glad I got another chance to see you. The first thing I would like to say to you is that I am sorry."

"But why?" Harry sat next to Severus, looking at him with wide eyes. It had taken the boy months to understand that grownups apologized when they did things wrong. But he had no idea what to do when adults apologized when they hadn't done anything wrong.

"For not being there for you." Severus looked at the boy with sad eyes. _He knows_, Harry thought.

"It's okay…"

"No, Harry. It is not okay. Adults should never endanger or hurt children. Dumbledore sent you to the worst possible place. As you saw that day in Gringotts, your parents made provisions so you would go to wonderful guardians who would have never mistreated you in any way. All the people and beings they chose would have been honored to raise you… and if things had been different, I would have been honored to be a part of your life," Snape intertwined both his hands. He wanted to hug the boy, but he was aware that he was somewhat of a stranger.

"I… Um… I remember you," Harry looked pensive for a while. "I threw my food at you when I was a baby. You were next to aunt Minnie. She said I was impolite. But now I remember that you smiled at me," Harry sighed. "It is not your fault, you know."

Snape looked questioningly at the boy.

"What happened to me… that bad man hurt you. He didn't let you be there. It is _his_ fault," Harry leaned against Severus' arm. "Uncle Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about my mummy? I don't remember her much…" Harry looked deeply into the man's eyes. If Snape didn't know better, he would have sworn the child was skilled in the mind arts. The man smiled.

"I'd love to, Harry. I may even have some pictures in my vault."

* * *

In a dungeon, a very pissed Albus Dumbledore was using a piece of stone to draw intricate runes in his cell. It had taken a lot of work, but he had managed to ensnare one of his guards, a new young goblin, into a conversation. It took weeks, but the possibility of escape was everything. He needed to get out so he could set his plans in motion. What upset him the most was that he had been told that his obsession with his Greater Good would land him in prison, but he had refused to believe the signs. Now he was going to have to work twice as hard to get back to the position of power he had. His to-do list was vast. He had people to vanish, memories to alter, and potions to create.

He was almost certain that Snape would be imprisoned inside his mind forever. Albus had taken great care when breaking the man. The old wizard had been impressed by the young man's endurance. It was the person that took longer to break under his spells and concoctions. Even if he did escape, he would never be the same. People in the Order would not trust him. He would be out of a job. Therefore, he would have no money. He'd have to start brewing potions for a meager living. Albus needed to get back to _Him_. He also needed his potion regime. He was beginning to feel his age. That was not to be borne!

He smirked with delight when the first rune began lighting up. The others would follow soon enough, then he would have a portkey. He was sure Ms. Umbridge had made sure no one remembers to strip him off his portkey making benefits as Head of the Wizengamot. He would give a good amount of gold to see Nagkrat's face when he saw that he had been able to escape from the entrails of Gringotts. All the runes lit up, and at that moment, a Head guard was dropping Dumbledore's sludge food from above his cell. The guard waved his staff and alerted the other guards, angrily barking orders in Gobbledegook. But it was too late. Albus' eyes grinned evilly, and he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This one took a while to write and proofread. This coming week I have family visiting so I probably won't be able to post. I appreciate your patience. The next chapter will answer many questions. :) -Lux-


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Malfoy No Longer**

Lightning cracked across the gloomy skies. An icy wind was howling loudly. A dark house of gothic architecture stood on a rocky peak between tall mountains, surrounded by trees. The trees danced in with the blasts of cold air. The house was silent, eerily so. A man in a black cloak stared off into the distance, noticing the first raindrops splatter on the windowsill. He could feel _his_ magic. It was unmistakable. _He_ was getting close. A few cauldrons bubbled and hummed in the messy kitchen. _He_ would need sustenance and mending. _His_ core was sure to have taken a beating.

The man walked towards the kitchen table, he put his hands in his pockets, took out rosary beads on his right hand and a silver necklace with a pentagram pendant decorated with a detailed Baphomet face in its center. He removed his cross necklace and his ecclesiastical ring and put them on the table. He then knelt in front of an upside-down crucifix, the only object that decorated the peeling walls. It was time to pray. They would need guidance and strength.

* * *

The Grangers had been working on reorganizing their lives to function from Potter manor. Sirius and Remus had been very helpful in suggesting things they would need to research. Emma now had a few stacks of books that were older than her. Daniel noticed they would have to dust off their Latin knowledge. Martin offered to help them beat the language barrier. In the following weeks, they decided for Harry and Hermione to be homeschooled. The children were joyous to learn from their family and friends.

Augusta had been determined as the right person to teach them all they needed to know to take the mantle as Lord and Lady Potter eventually. Lady Longbottom was very experienced in etiquette and the old ways. She had kept the title of Lady of the House because Bellatrix had incapacitated her son and daughter in law in the last war. They now resided in the mental ward of St. Mungos. However, the matron visited them every week with Neville and refused to lose hope that nothing could be done.

Minerva McGonagall loved teaching. This was a golden opportunity to get her new cubs started early. As soon as Emma contacted the Deputy Headmistress, she had called a meeting with Filius so that they could create a child-friendly curriculum. It wouldn't do to overwhelm them and make them turn away from learning instead of having them jump into the lake of knowledge. Having lost her beloved husband had been a devastating blow for the woman. Elphinstone had been the love of her life. She sometimes did regret not trying to rebuild a life and have children, but she only ever wanted that path with her husband. Now, she would love Harry and Hermione as her own.

Remus decided to keep his cottage so the priest could be there, but he would spend almost every other day at Potter Manor. Emma kept hinting at them that they should just get married already. Harry and Hermione were very supportive of this. They wanted to help choose things for the wedding.

* * *

King Nagkrat was seething with fury. Albus Dumbledore was going to pay for the humiliation of his nation. The warrior who had allowed him to escape had been stripped of any honors as a warrior and was relegated to work in the mines. The king had assembled a task force with the best warriors of all goblin nations who were working tirelessly to find the Deceiver. Nagkrat was standing by the fireplace in his office, listening to another fruitless report. He growled a simple 'Enough' at the warriors who bowed their heads in shame and left.

Nagkrat was ashamed. He should have taken care of Albus himself. Damn wizard with his damn sarcastic runes! That was the worst part. Dumbledore had made sure to leave a mocking message within the runes. Runes were like wands. The being who created them would leave behind a magical signature of sorts. Albus' mark was teasing. He was laughing that he managed to escape. He was rubbing King Nagkrat's face in his success.

The goblin's anger made him lose control of his magic for a second, and the room shook. He had to pen a disgraceful apology to his allies. They were less safe with Dumbledore on the loose. The man had no wand, but Nagkrat knew that with mind magic, the wizard would get Ollivander to do his bidding. He would protect the houses he offered an alliance to; his word was worth gold. He would redeem himself and his nation by bleeding Dumbledore out slowly. He would rejoice in mounting the bastard's head on the wall of his office, just like he and many wizards had elf and goblin heads on their walls. This thought calmed his magic somewhat. He had connections to build, vaults to audit, and an old goat to find.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted. He just had to be strong enough for a few more miles. The wizard was sure that the protocols they had designed to the last detail had been set in motion. He was certain that, by now, _he_ would be ready and waiting for him. Albus had bridges to rebuilt and others to scorch. He wanted nothing more than to end the entire goblin race. Nagkrat would rue the day he dared cross, Albus. He could see the smoke in the distance, and he could almost taste all the potions that awaited him. Dumbledore had had a horrible weaning from his usual liquid aids. He almost felt bad for Severus. If he had trouble from taking frequent dosages, he could only imagine the Potion Master's detoxing had been gruesome at best. Served him right for being such a sappy lovesick fool.

Stupid Lily Potter had almost ruined his plans from the grave. Couldn't she just rest in motherfucking peace!? Damn her! And damn James Potter too! Idealistic suckers. It took him a lot of convincing and a little liquid encouragement to get Black to beg to be excused as Secret Keeper. The Potters had been so shocked by Bellatrix's attack on Frank and Alice and its consequences, that they hadn't been present of mind enough to see Black's behavior as strange. Everyone was a little on edge from all the murders and tortures. Lupin had been gathering intel on Greyback's pack on Dumbledore's orders so that he would not be present when the switch was made. His werewolf senses would have known Black was under the influence of something, and he would have talked some sense into the Potters. By the time Lupin realized what had happened, the Potters had been killed, and Sirius had stupidly tried to protect his boyfriend by leaving him behind and unable to follow him.

Albus sighed. Everything had worked according to plan until the bloody Dursleys had to ruin things. Dumbledore needed Harry to grow up without love so he would be a willing sacrifice, and Albus could sweep in and save the day once more. But now, now that Nagkrat had stuck his disgusting nose in the wizard's business, he was out for stinky goblin blood. He wanted the King's head to decorate his bedroom, ancient crown included.

* * *

In a tattered looking, impossibly tilted wizarding home, a small pet rat expertly escaped his cage and went out into the garden. It kept moving until the trees bordering the land provided enough covering for him to morph back into his human body. The ugly balding man stretched as far as his body would allow. He had felt the strange pulses and energies for the past few months. He heard that Black had been cleared. He and Lupin looked quite chummy in the Prophet's picture. He could have thrown up. Peter Pettigrew hated that he had morphed into a rat. Couldn't he have morphed into something stronger and faster? But no, of course, it was his _friends_ who got the cool forms. They always got everything. James got the most beautiful woman who happened to be also the smartest and kindest. Potter did not deserve her. Black did not deserve Remus either. How could Lupin ever forgive that… dog? It was beyond Pettigrew's understanding.

How he wished his master would call him home. He knew the Dark Lord was alive, but where? How could he find him? He was sick and tired of playing pet to that disgusting family. At least Percy was clean… that annoying brother of his was the worst. He was uncouth, selfish, petty, and downright disgusting, and that was coming from a man living as a rat with all that entailed. He hoped the baby girl would take after her oldest brothers and just ignore him entirely. He waited in the tree line until he was positive all the Weasleys had gone to sleep. He went into the house and helped himself to leftovers. He was sick of pet food. He wanted real human meals. Once he was satiated, he took the week's newspapers and immediately felt sick. Dumbledore had escaped the goblins. That could mean trouble for his master. He needed to find his Lord before anyone else did.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was suspicious. Getting an anonymous request to buy her house-elf was strange at best, ridiculous at worst. Malfoy Mansion employed more than ten elves. She would not miss Dobby. After the mission that her husband had sent him to do which the creature had somehow managed to defy. But it had cost him dearly. But then again, if she sold him, her husband would not be happy, and she knew how that ended. She was still a bit sore from the last time she visited him in his holding cell of the DMLE. Somehow, she wanted to sell the elf, just because she could, and because it would infuriate her husband. He couldn't force her to visit, and she was sure he would be in prison for a long time. The anonymous buyer had offered a large sum. It was enough to support her and her son Draco for months. If she restricted her purchases a bit, it could even last her a year.

A vase broke. The sound made her jump and reach for her wand immediately. Draco came in staggering with a smile. He was just now learning to walk again. The woman left out the breath she was unconsciously holding. Her son had also been beaten by Lucius. They had been taken out of the visiting quarters by Aurors, who heard the commotion and abuse charges were added to Malfoy's list of offenses.

"Look, mother, I am walking!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly.

She took her son in her arms. "I am so proud of you, Drakey."

If it wasn't for Draco's existence, she would have regretted ever marrying his father. She would have loved for her son to be a Greengrass, but she wouldn't risk losing her family for her infatuation. Sometimes she wished she would have cheated on Lucius and gotten pregnant as a result, but Greengrass loved his wife. He would have never cheated.

"Mother, is father ever coming back?" Draco asked, his grey eyes glistening.

"Why, darling? Do you miss him?" she asked, smoothing the boy's platinum blonde hair back.

"I…"

"Remember our little motto: speak your truth, son…" Narcissa smiled encouragingly.

"Can we leave? G-Go live somewhere else… I don't want to see him again… He will hurt you," Draco said, looking down.

Narcissa was profoundly touched by the boy's concern for her. He shouldn't have to be thinking about that. He should only worry about playing and learning. She sighed.

"I will do my best to make sure we can leave, and he can't touch us," Narcissa replied. "I have no clue how, but we will find a way. I promise, my brave dragon."

"Thank you, mummy," the boy said, hugging his mom.

"Go wash for dinner, Draco. I need to write some letters."

The boy staggered out of the room.

What now? Narcissa was decided, but how was she to do this? Damn it to hell. She should have never stopped working. She needed to talk to her Head of House. But who was that these days? Suddenly, it hit her. Sirius Black must have taken the mantle. Could she talk to him? She doubted he would want to help her. Still, what other option did he have? Bellatrix was in Azkaban, and she loved her husband. She would never support her choice. Perhaps Sirius would help her if only to stick it to Lucius. She had no idea where Sirius could be, so she decided to write to Gringotts. She subtly inquired about her ability to sell the family property and things without Lucius' permission and requested an emergency conciliatorily audience with her Head of House in Gringotts. Additionally, she let the goblins know she would only sell Dobby if she could meet the buyer. She wanted to see if he could charm the person into offering more money.

* * *

"Remy?" Sirius exclaimed from the writing desk.

"Yes, love?" Remus replied from the bathroom as he shaved the muggle way.

"You will not believe this…"

Remus cleaned the remaining bits of shaving foam, hastily applied aftershave, and went into their bedroom from with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What is it?"

"Narcissa… She wants an emergency conciliatorily audience with her Head of House, meaning me, in Gringotts."

Remus was surprised. He never thought Narcissa would turn to Sirius. "And what about Dobby?"

"She said she wants to meet the buyer… Probably to get more money… What do you think we should do?"

"We? She wants to meet with you…" Remus lifted a quizzical brow.

"True, but I want you to come with me. You can always keep me level-headed, and I need my head as cool as I can have it. You can go in and disillusion yourself…."

Remus smiled, "I'll be there, love. I appreciate that you want me there…. 9 am tomorrow?"

"Yes… Do you know what _I_ appreciate?" Sirius asked, looking down Remus' chest slowly.

"What?" Remus replied with a lopsided grin and putting his hands on his hips.

"That aftershave," Sirius said, pushing his boyfriend back onto their bed and pulling off his towel.

* * *

Narcissa smiled. She would be at Gringotts looking her best at 8.30 am. She wanted the anonymous buyer to be impressed by her wealth. She would have to wake up early to do proper magic makeup and spells to cover her bruises and scratches. Narcissa decided to bring Draco along. Dobby was in no state to travel.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Grangers were watching in awe how Sirius and Remus played Quidditch. What an amazing sight! People zooming by in brooms and different balls used for the same sport. Harry was in love with the sport. Hermione looked a bit queasy. After much begging, Emma and Dan agreed to let the kids sit on the brooms hovering the ground. Hermione was scared, but Harry pushed his excitement and calmness through their bond, and this helped her be a bit more comfortable. Even Daniel and Emma got on the brooms for a bit. Sirius had told them about the meeting. He had invited them to tag along. The married couple had agreed if they could be kept invisible. They would dine as a family and discuss the strategy to deal with Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

* * *

The following morning, the clock read 8.45 am. Sharptooth was ready to start. Narcissa had been pacing back and forth in his office for fifteen minutes. Her son sat still. He looked scared. The Grangers were once more on the sofa on the corner of the room with Harry and Hermione sitting between them. The kids were listening to music in separate walkmans while reading the same book. Emma had prepared these distractions in case the meeting got too adult. Remus looked tense. He was sitting in the other corner of the room. The doors opened, and Sirius went in. He was impeccably dressed, as was Narcissa and her boy.

"Lord Black, welcome," Sharptooth said, bowing his head.

"Thank you, Sharptooth," Sirius bowed.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Sirius said in a neutral tone. He inclined his head. He hadn't seen Narcissa in almost ten years. They were cousins, though, and he wanted -inexplicably- to hug her tight. She flinched at him, calling her _that_.

"Lord Black," Narcissa replied, bowing over Sirius' hand. Her hand was cold as ice. Her face was unreadable. "I hope you remember my son, Draco."

The boy stood and bowed as stiff as his mother had.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Black," Draco stammered.

Sirius could have laughed. The boy had impeccable manners, but he was clearly scared. "Likewise, scion Malfoy."

"Thank you for coming, but please don't call me Mrs. Malfoy," Narcissa knew she had to be grateful he was there. After all, she could have lost everything had another Black been Head of House.

"Why did you summon me, Narcissa?"

"I need help and protection… I mean, _we_ do," she replied hanging her head down, putting her hands on her son's shoulder. She was doing this for Draco. She had to remind herself that he was worth everything.

"Do you mean _financial_ help?" Sirius asked. Then, he heard Remus's mind voice in his head and added. "Also, what do you mean protection?"

"I mean _both_ legal and financial help. I want- no, I need to find a way out of my marriage contract," She looked down to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not crumble. It was _beneath_ her.

"Why would you want out? Are you embarrassed that your husband is a _criminal_?" Sirius asked with a frown. He intended to help her, but they didn't part very amicably.

"L-Lord Black, _p-please_…" Draco began speaking, with his eyes full of tears, but his mother cut him off.

"Draco, no. We will _not_ beg. It is beneath us," she lifted her face with pride.

"Mother, I will beg _anyone_ if it makes you be safe," Draco replied. "Lord Black, please. Father hates us."

Sirius nodded. Remus told him to encourage the boy. "Go on, Draco. How do you _know_ he hates you?"

The boy closed his eyes and looked to be straining with effort. He was trying to use his budding magic to force his mother's spells off. "Mother, take them off, please."

Narcissa complied with a sigh. Draco said in a small voice, almost a whisper, "He did this when we went to visit him in prison."

Sirius looked down at the boy, and his eyes widened in surprise. His hands balled into tight fists. Draco winced as if expecting to be hit but bravely stood in front of his mother in a clear defensive posture. Lord Black felt Remus' hands on his shoulders. His boyfriend's touch could always cool him off. Remus pushed a simple phrase to Padfoot's brain: "Treat him as you would treat Harry."

"Sharptooth,"

"Yes, Lord Black?" the goblin was angry. He had always hated Lucius. Abusing young ones was never okay.

"Please let us have the room. We have family matters to discuss."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything from me," Sharptooth replied.

"Please get one of your healers here in about half an hour," Sirius said in a firm tone. Sharptooth nodded and swiftly left.

Draco was terrified. Was Lord Black going to hurt them? Was that why he called for healers so they would fix him and his mom? He puffed his chest and said with bravery he did not feel. "Whatever you have to do, do it to _me_. Leave mother out of this, Lord Black."

Sirius took a few calming breaths. He looked into his cousin's eyes and saw the carefree young girl she was once, but she was broken now. "Draco, step aside. I do not intend to hurt _either_ of you."

"Narcissa, please lower your shields," he requested in a soft tone, trying to keep his face from showing his anger. The woman nodded and opened her mind to her cousin. She, however, refused to remove her glamours. Her son hadn't seen the worst of her scars, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Sirius was shaken by what he saw. Narcissa was not close to him. Not like his favorite cousin. But still, she was family. The humiliation, the degrading comments, the abuse, the manipulation, the beatings, the rape… her husband giving her to men to do with as they saw fit, the cheating, the mistreatment of Draco, their beatings in the DMLE, Narcissa deciding to leave her husband. Sirius saw her crying in her bathroom so many times. The more memories he saw, the less shine her eyes held. He was beating the joy of living out of her. The only thing that made her eyes shine now was her son. He was able to see Malfoy _imperiusing_ her several times so she would do debasing things and act like a Death Eater. "Please stop!" the woman begged, falling to her knees. A splitting headache pierced her.

"Stop it!" Draco said, hugging his mom, shielding her with his body. "Hurt me instead!"

Sirius staggered two steps back. No child should ever say something like that. Ever. He pushed a "Remy, help me" to his boyfriend, who immediately canceled the disillusionment spell on himself and cleared his throat.

"Narcissa, scion Malfoy."

Both Malfoys had jumped at the throat clearing.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked hastily, standing up and pushing her son behind her.

"I am Remus Lupin," he began.

_The werewolf_, she thought but said, "I remember you. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I want to help you, and I am here to support Sirius," Remus replied, taking his boyfriend's hand in his.

Narcissa looked pointedly at their joined hands.

"Cissa," Sirius said with a shaky voice. He expected her to reject him. "Remus is the love of my life. I brought him because he, like you, _is_ my family."

The woman looked genuinely shocked at this. "S-Still?"

"Famille avant tout, Cissy," Sirius said, opening his arms. Her eyes widened in recognition. She remembered. [A/N:*Family above all]

The woman jumped into her cousin's embrace and wept. Her sobbing was so uncontrolled that her body shook with her crying that Sirius lowered them both to the ground. Draco looked very out of sorts. He seemed split between wanting to hurt Sirius and run away and hide. Remus removed the disillusionment on the Grangers and the kids. Emma walked swiftly towards Draco and gathered the shaking boy into a fierce motherly hug. The boy froze but then melted into the hug. She smelled lovely. Her arms were warm and soft yet firm, and he felt loved. This struck him as weird because she was a stranger. But it was such a good feeling. The stranger kept telling him that he was safe and that no one would hurt him or his mother again. He wanted to believe her.

"W-Who are t-these people?" Narcissa looked at the woman holding her son so tenderly and at the two kids holding the hands of a man. _Was that boy…? It could not be…_ Sirius helped her stand up with Remus' help.

"Cissa, this is Daniel and Emma Granger, their daughter Hermione, and this is Harry Potter," Sirius looked at his family with a smile. Draco sniffed and took out a handkerchief for his mother, but Mr. Lupin had beat him to it, so he used it to dry his own tears. Mrs. Granger had let the boy go.

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione with a tentative smile.

"You are a mudblood," Draco said without thinking.

"Excuse you?" asked Mr. Granger, taking a step forward.

"Sorry, I just… I," Draco stammered, looking at his mother for guidance.

"We are _very_ sorry. My son heard that word too many times and was also forced to use it. He does not understand all the implications yet…" Narcissa explained, pulling her son close. At Hermione's tearful eyes, she added: "But I will teach him better."

Daniel looked less tense at that. Hermione steeled herself and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Narcissa and her son Draco. They have had a rough time with Lucius Malfoy. He has hurt them both in many ways. I will be acting as Lord Black to make sure they are safe."

"Hello Draco, I guess we are kind of family… I want you to be our friend, but if you offend Hermione again, I will not want you around," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset her," Draco said, lowering his head. "Any time I said _muggleborns_ instead of that, he would hit me with his cane."

"I forgive you. Please don't call _anyone_ that ever again," Hermione offered her hand. The blonde shook it and then shook Harry's.

* * *

Sharptooth came in after knocking with a healer who swiftly took care of Narcissa and her son. The healer complained when she refused to lower her glamours and spells but worked where he could. After the healer was done

"Sharptooth, did you look into what I asked?" Sirius said, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Yes, your grandfather was smart enough that he included an abuse clause… But it is a weird one," Sharptooth said, taking out a long scroll.

"Weird how?" Narcissa asked. Sirius had requested for her marriage contract to be reviewed.

"Well, we called our best legal recourse…" the goblin left it at that. Sirius understood he meant Tonks. "He went over this extensively… anonymously, of course. The clause does not say anything about emotional or physical pain. It has, however, a very clear sort of important above all rule. A husband may strike, beat, bite, and ra-" Sharptooth coughed, there were children present. "cause all sorts of harm to his wife as she is his property."

Emma Granger looked ready to kill at this. "His _what_?!"

Sirius said, "We know, Em…"

Emma grabbed Narcissa's hand in silent female support. Narcissa was surprised but held tight.

"However, the husband has to restrain himself to parts of the body that can be concealed…. Here, let me read this to you:

"_The husband must show proper restraint in not harming the beauty of his property. No Black property can be defaced. If the husband causes malformities and ugly scars on his woman's face, neck, shoulders, décolletage, upper back, hands and feet, the marriage contract will be null and void. The same applies to any offspring the marriage produces. The Lord of the family may demand retribution fitting of the crime as to be determined in a family council that will include the male family members of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black that the Lord seems fit."_

"Cissa, did he do any of that? Please tell us, I know you did not show me everything…" Sirius crouched in front of Narcissa and held her hands. Narcissa dropped her head in shame.

Draco looked at Lord Black in surprise. The man was being kind to his mother. He was treating her with care and respect. Draco realized how his mom reacted to this treatment. She liked it. Draco was right. He had told his father that if he treated his mother better, she would be happier. That earned him his first-ever black eye. He was just four then.

"I don't want Draco to see me like that," she whispered, but her son heard her. He stood up and hobbled to her. The Grangers stared at the way he still limped after the healer treated him

"Mother, I have to. I want to remember what he did to you every time things are difficult when we are on our own," Draco stood next to Sirius who had straightened up.

Narcissa looked shocked. Her son should not have to go through this. She looked at Emma in a questioning manner.

"What would you do, Mrs. Granger?"

"It is your choice, but he will eventually have to know the extent of what happened. He is a brave little boy. We will help you both heal, not just the outside, but the inside too…" Emma squeezed Narcissa's hand. Narcissa stood. She walked a couple of feet away from the occupants of the room, facing away from them. She removed her glamours and spells. Emma braced herself and held her kids. Narcissa turned. There was a collective gasp. Draco's eyes filled with tears. The paintings on the walls began to shake. Sirius put a hand on the boy's head. This calmed him enough to react, and he ran to his mother and held her tight. Luckily Remus had been holding Sirius tightly by the waist or he might have exploded.

Narcissa was defaced _property_ indeed. Emma immediately began going over all the best plastic surgeons she knew. She would help this woman, no matter what. Narcissa's once almost too pretty face was bruised, swollen, and had several different scars.

"Mother, I'm sorry! I-I… S-so sorry," Draco's anguished sobs pierced the Grangers. Harry and Hermione moved on autopilot. They pulled Draco gently. The boy looked at them in confusion with red-rimmed eyes. Harry and Hermione carefully held the woman's head, and a blueish light went under her skin. It erased the bruises and healed the cuts. It also reduced the swelling. The scarring remained. A third of her hair, around her right ear, did not grow anymore. Her ear looked burnt, but the ear canal was open. Half an eyebrow was missing. Her left cheekbone looked like it had been bashed against something that made it cave in slightly. The most hideous part of it all was that there was a scar on her forehead that looked to have been burnt in place; it read 'LM.'

"What did you do?" Narcissa asked the children. "I feel much better."

"Can we try to help Draco?" Hermione asked, dubious.

"Please do."

A few seconds and some blueish glow later, Draco tried walking and felt no more pain. He thanked the kids. This erased any doubt he had. He wanted to be their friend. They had helped his mom and him.

"Cissy, why didn't you go to St. Mungo's? You could have avoided the scarring…" Sirius said, kissing both Harry and Hermione's head. When he noticed Draco looking away wistfully, he kissed the boy's head as well.

"They would have filed a report, and that would have only made him angrier. Bella was living with us… She would have never allowed me to."

"I hate her," Draco whispered.

"I hate her too," Sirius said, winking at the boy. Draco smiled.

"Narcissa, sorry to butt in, but… we are non-magical healers. I don't know if wizards or witches do cosmetic surgery, but in our world, we do. We could help you get rid of the scars like that."

"Thank you, but I don't think I can afford that at the moment," Narcissa sighed. She placed the glamours and spells back in place.

"Mrs. M- No, Narcissa, you could ask Lord Black to demand your dowry back. I know it will not last forever, but it could help you start over. Scribe!" Sharptooth commanded, and a secretarial goblin appeared.

"Sirius…" Narcissa began.

"Oh no, no, no, no, and hell to the no. We are not asking for that," Sirius crossed his arms with an angry scowl.

"B-But, I thought-" Narcissa was cut off by Lupin.

"If you think that is all Sirius will demand as retribution, you are very wrong. We want everything we can get away with!" Remus smirked.

"Sharptooth, I don't need to meet with anybody. This is a unilateral, unquestionable, permanent, executive decision of the Head of House. I demand her dowry back. Additionally, I want all the items in Malfoy Manor that are property of House Black. I also want to get Dobby the house-elf and any other elves in the property. Given the damage he did to Narcissa and Draco, House Black demands 50% of Lucius' assets that he acquired after his marriage. He can keep the manor and all the furniture that is not hers. Anything else, Cissy?"

"Yes, the Malfoy library books, the grimoire, and Draco's-"

"No, mother. I don't want anything from that place," the boy said resolutely. Narcissa nodded.

"So, you were the anonymous buyer… I thought _that_ was weird."

"Yes, but I will need you to unbind your elves so they can be bound again. What happened to Dobby?"

"Lucius sent him to hurt someone, I don't know who. No one told me anything. The elf managed to resist the order, but he was ordered to punish himself within an inch of his life… He did exactly that. The rest of the elves managed to save him, but they put him in stasis. We don't know if he will wake up."

"Damn it. Hopefully, being in a different place will help him… That and a new bond."

"I hope so. Sirius, I want to apologize for not being proper family to you. You have given me compassion that I do not deserve, but I thank you for my son's sake. I feel I am unworthy of this. But I want you and your b-boyfriend" she said the last word in a questioning tone. Remus nodded, so she continued, "to know that I will do better. I am very grateful for this."

"I appreciate your apology. We will offer you what we did to someone else… Tabula rasa? What do you say? Are you ready to be Narcissa Black again?"

She nodded enthusiastically with a broad smile. "I, Narcissa Malfoy, soon to be Black, swear on my magic that I will be an ally to Lord Sirius Black and his family on my magic, so mote it be," Narcissa glowed for a couple of seconds. Sirius was shocked. He was not expecting her to swear an oath. She went on, "I will take this opportunity to become a better person, a better mother, and a better witch, oh and a much better cousin," she added with a chuckle.

Sirius hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back, cousin,"

Narcissa laughed. Draco smiled. It was the first time in weeks that she had laughed like that.

"Ms. Black," Sharptooth said.

"Yes?"

"Where will you be staying? So, we update your address in our records…"

"Um… I don't know, the Leaky Cauldron… or perhaps a muggle place," she said with a confused expression. She had not expected any of this.

Harry stepped forward, "Ms. B-Black?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why don't you and Draco just stay with us? We have a lot of space…" the boy blushed. He never knew what to expect of new adults.

"Oh, I appreciate your offer, but I wouldn't want to intrude," Narcissa replied with a soft smile.

"Nonsense, cousin. After that oath, that you didn't really have to do, you are welcome anywhere we are staying. Isn't that right, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, picking Harry up and ruffling his already messy hair.

"Yes, uncle Padfoot!"

"Wonderful!" Sirius put Harry back down and took his boyfriend's hand. "Shall we?"

"Are we going to Grimmauld?" Narcissa asked, trying not to sound deflated. She didn't like the place, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Oh, no, Cissa… We are off to a different place. Potter Manor," Sirius exclaimed with a smile. Narcissa looked uncertain but took Draco's hand and nodded.

"Are you sure _we_ can be in there?" she gestured at herself and Draco

"You made an _oath_, don't worry…"

"Lead the way, then," she replied. Remus dropped floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. He offered his hand to Narcissa then to Draco. Luckily the fireplace was wide. The Grangers took their kids and stepped into the fireplace. In unison, everyone but Sharptooth said a firm "Potter Manor," and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, thank you for reading. This was a wild ride to write. I had a lovely anonymous review from the last chapter. I just hope I could reply to it, but if you are reading this one: Thank you! You made my day. We are almost reaching the conclusion of this part of the story. I hope you will join me for the next one. Thank you for your patience. :) **-Lux-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: An Ally in Need?**

Narcissa was surprised that Potter Manor had welcomed her and her son. They had been placed in rooms that were next to each other. The mansion was decorated with simple elegance. Everything was clearly expensive but in an understated manner. It was a long cry from the Malfoy style, which was all about showing off wealth and status. She preferred the Potter style. Dobby began doing better as soon as he bonded with Harry.

Harry… what a wonderful child. He was polite, attentive, sweet, and welcoming. When Mrs. Granger had told her about the life he had with the Dursleys and had shown her photos of his emaciated, scarred, and bruised body, Narcissa felt a rush of relief that she had left her husband.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The kids were getting to know each other in the living room before bed. Emma had pulled Narcissa apart and offered her tea. Mrs. Granger poured a cup of black tea with a bit of vanilla milk. It was perfectly made. They sat in the living room too, but far enough so the kids couldn't hear them. Still, they spoke in near whispers.

"Narcissa,"

"Yes?"

"As a non-magical healer, I have dealt with abuse before. You leaving your husband is the absolute best thing you could have done for yourself and for your son."

"I know he could have killed me, but I don't think he would have gone that far with Draco…" Narcissa trailed off. "He's his son."

"You _know_ that is not true. He's five years old, right?" Emma said, discreetly pointing at Draco with her head

Narcissa nodded.

"He gave a five-year-old a black eye. What do you think he would have done when Draco was older? Kick him? Burn him? Cut him?"

Narcissa was pensieve. She felt a lonely tear go down her cheek. It was rolling down the cheek Emma could not see. Narcissa had developed the skill of crying only out of one eye. It was very useful. She had gotten _his_ initials carved on her forehead after they had run into the Greengrass family in Diagon Alley. Apparently, she had stared at Tobias a second too long. Lucius hated to see tears rolling down to her ears when they were in bed after he had tired of punching and forcing her to perform disgusting sexual acts. Eventually, she perfected the skill of crying out of the eye he could not see. "You are right. I just can't imagine a parent or guardian do so much harm to their own flesh and bone…"

Emma sighed, "You don't have to imagine it. That and more was done to Harry."

Narcissa gasped. "What?!" She did not believe all the stupid novels starring the boy who lived, but she had heard the boy was pampered and lived with doting guardians. It suddenly hit her: the Death Eaters were liars. She felt dumb.

Emma went on. "We found him hurt in our church. He was with Sirius, who was in his dog form and didn't look much better… Potter Manor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" the house whispered by her ear.

"Can you take the folder on the bedside table in my room and put it into this side table?"

Narcissa looked in surprise at the side table's cabinet that opened slowly to reveal a folder. Emma took it and offered it to Narcissa. She kept hold of it to warn the woman.

"This is _very_ graphic. But I think you need to see what can happen to a child in an abusive home. This right here is what you have spared your son. Feel proud of yourself. Children can recover, and so can you."

The images and information in that folder had Narcissa crying silently from both eyes. _That poor boy!_ Luckily the children were busy talking and coloring and did not notice her at all. She felt sick. Harry had been so underweight, so pale, his eyes so void of emotion, and now he was thriving. She hoped her boy could change with this positive and welcoming environment. She closed the folder, put it back in the cabinet, and closed it. She downed the rest of her tea in a gulp and grabbed Emma's hands. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I know this is very delicate, private information. I will never disclose it."

"I appreciate that… but as Sirius said, you are one of us now," Emma smiled and squeezed Narcissa's hands. "Now, level with me, woman to woman,"

"Yes?" Narcissa was nervous as to what Emma could ask her.

"How on Earth is your hair _so_ platinum? Like that is not possible… I once tried going blonde, and it never looked that good! Is it magic?"

Narcissa sighed, "Oh, it is a potion and a spell. My hair is naturally black, but Lucius thought I didn't look Malfoy enough."

"Well, that is next level twisted," Emma grimaced.

"Why?"

"Didn't he realize that you having his exact same hair color made you look… like siblings?"

Narcissa's eyes widened, and she chuckled. "I never thought of it that way. It makes sense… He probably wanted to think he was bedding himself. He always did need to see himself in a mirror to… _perform_."

"Oh my God!" Emma whisper shouted, masking her giggles by pressing a cushion against her face "That's just priceless, and _you_ are the one named after Narcissus! I think you and I are going to get along fabulously!"

"I'd like that…" Narcissa smiled, and she truly meant that.

"I have been deprived of adult female company for too long! Too much testosterone around here…"

"Now that you mentioned it… I want to go back to black hair, maybe cut it a bit, but I think I have to grow out at least one inch of the roots to change it."

"Not if you do it the non-magical way. We should go get our hair done together!" Emma suggested enthusiastically.

"I would love to… Once I can afford it," Narcissa smiled again.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Draco would be much better here, and so would she. Their first night in the manor, once the kids were fast asleep, Sirius, Remus, Dan, Emma, and herself had sat down to get to know each other and update each other on their lives, respectively, over Firewhiskey. Remus stuck to coffee. Narcissa wondered why Lupin didn't drink. Remus clearly loved her cousin deeply, and the feeling was returned fully. She had to do conscious work to forget all the Malfoy prejudices. Narcissa was glad to see that Sirius was healing from all the heartbreak and horror he endured in Azkaban starting on that terrible Halloween.

"Mother?" Draco said, walking into her room through the open adjoining door. His limp was gone since Harry and Hermione had healed him.

"Yes, darling?"

"I did want something from _his_ house… I just forgot," the boy looked down in embarrassment.

"What is it, Drakey?"

Draco remembered his father's angry scowl, and he realized that he should not be asking for anything. He should be grateful they weren't at his father's house anymore with all the scary men that would visit and hurt his mother. He sighed. "Nevermind. It's not important."

"Darling, tell me… please?"

"My broom… But it's okay. I would rather be _here_ with you than _there_ with my broom…" Draco tried to smile.

Narcissa squeezed him tight and kissed the top of his head. Draco was surprised. His mother usually reserved physical affection for special occasions. His father forbade her from hugging him or kissing him too much. He said that would make Draco soft and _weak_. The boy did not understand his father. Anytime his mother hugged him like this, he felt very _strong_, like he could do anything. She had begun to touch him lovingly more since his father was in prison. Draco really liked that.

"Draco, I will get you another broom eventually, but first I have to get a job…" Narcissa sighed. Going into the workforce after being forced to stay at home and give up her mastery work in spell casting and magical painting.

"A job?"

"Yes, as much as I appreciate the kindness of everyone here, I don't want us to be a burden…" Narcissa smoothed down her son's hair. "We should pull our own weight. We have to be grateful, son."

"Can I get one too?"

"One what?"

"A job," Draco looked away shyly. Narcissa blanched. She thought she would never see the day when her son needed to work, at least not for many years.

_Knock, Knock, knock._

"Cissa?" Sirius' baritone voice came through the door.

"Come in," she said, putting on a robe that Emma had loaned her.

"Morning," Sirius said, kissing her cheek and ruffling Draco's hair. Draco frowned and blew some wind to move his hair off his eyes.

"Morning," Narcissa smiled. Something new that she was growing to appreciate was being among true gentlemen. She was no longer used to men pulling chairs to help her sit or opening doors for her or helping her carry heavy things. Sirius being a gentleman was no surprise. He was reformed by Charlus Potter. She imagined that the same could apply to Remus, but Daniel Granger was an actual stranger that she had never met before, and even he treated her with more respect and consideration than her husband ever had. Emma was a lucky woman.

Sirius crouched in front of the blonde tyke, and with a serious expression, he said, "What's this I just heard about you wanting a job?"

"I don't want to be a burden, sir. I want to help my mother," Draco puffed his small chest.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing. "Do you know anything about chores?"

The boy shook his head. Sirius lifted a brow at Narcissa. She sighed. Draco was too pampered. Sirius went on, "Chores are like jobs that children can do to help around the house they live in."

"Like what?"

"Making your bed, picking up your toys, setting the table, washing the dishes, raking leaves in the garden… things like that," Sirius explained, smiling.

"And what do _I_ get in return?" the boy looked at Padfoot suspiciously. Sirius chuckled. He was still half a Malfoy.

"What do you _want_ to get in return?"

"A broom," the boy said, looking up hopefully.

"Alright, Mrs. Granger is the Head of our Chores Department. She will tell you the chores you need to do and for how long so that you can afford a broom. How about that?"

"But, she's a… woman…"

Sirius frowned. "So?"

"Father says _women_ don't know how to do business…"

Narcissa sighed and shook her head sadly. Draco realized he had just said something wrong.

"Yes, well. Your father is in prison for many horrible crimes, son. I really don't think you should take advice from _him_. Look at your mother," Sirius stood up and wrapped an arm around Narcissa's shoulders. The boy obeyed.

"Is your mother smart?" Draco nodded. "Is she strong?" An enthusiastic nod. "Is she kind?" Draco nodded happily. "Is there anything your mother can't do?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well, there you go. Take Emma Granger, for example. She is one of the smartest, strongest, kindest, most selfless people I have ever met. She is a doctor. Doctors are the healers of the muggle world. Her husband is a doctor too. It takes many years of studying and hard work to be a doctor. They are both pediatricians which means doctors that heal children. They have become wealthy on their own, no inheritances. I would say they know how to handle their business well. Wouldn't you?"

Draco looked pensieve for a while and nodded. "Was what I said _mean_? Mother looked disappointed…"

"Yes, it was. Women are every bit as strong, as smart, and as capable as men. I know Lucius told you otherwise, but just give yourself a chance to get to know Emma and Hermione, you will realize that your father was very wrong about women. As a rule of thumb, if you want to say something, think about whether you sound _exactly_ like your father. If you do, think about what your mother would say instead. That should help you to not be mean. Alright?"

"Okay," Draco smiled. He could think like his mother. It made him feel cozy inside when she was proud of him. He would try his best.

* * *

Emma Granger had several books sprawled on her writing desk. Daniel had gone out for a jog with Remus and Sirius. The kids were studying the magic of the house with Neesy. Emma had moved to her room because the amazing Potter library had so many wonderful tomes that she couldn't focus on her research. She wanted to see if she could recreate the salve that was used for healing cuts. Remus and Sirius had suggested several books. Emma had written a letter to Minerva so she could send her a list of books that she and her husband could study to become better acquainted with the nature of magic and magical ingredients. Lady Longbottom had sent her notes on the ingredients Emma was studying.

A knock got Emma out of her musings. "Come in."

A shy Draco stood at the open door. Narcissa was behind him and gave him a slight push forward while smiling at Emma. "Good morning, Mrs. Granger," the boy said, looking down.

"Well, hello there. Good morning Draco, Narcissa," Emma smiled and got up to meet them at the door. "How are you feeling? Can I help you?"

"We are okay. Lord Black said that you are our Head of the Chores Department?" Draco said in a questioning tone. Behind him, Narcissa winked at Emma, who tried her hardest not to chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"I want a broom," Draco began shuffling his feet.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma asked with a raised brow. She looked at Narcissa in confusion.

"I want a broom. Lord Black says that y-you can tell me which _chores_ I have to do and for how long so I can a-afford one…"

"Oh! Alright, then, sweetie. Narcissa, how much is a broom?"

"Starter brooms are around 25 galleons, I think," Narcissa replied.

"Hmm, okay, 25 galleons are around 75 pounds. What chores would you like to do?"

Draco rubbed his chin in thought. "Which ones are available?"

"Well, I'll give you an example. Harry and Hermione make their beds, pick up their toys, set the table, do the dishes, and they also help fold the laundry. They get 5 pounds a week. That is um…1 galleon, 11 sickles, and 6 knuts a week. Harry really likes to help us cook, but that does not count as a chore. Hermione loves to organize books, so that is not a chore for her either." Emma offered with a smile. "What do you think _you_ can do?"

"I can make my bed… if someone teaches me. I don't have any toys to pick up... I could rake the leaves or work in the greenhouse. Can I dry the dishes and put them away?" Draco played with the hem of his pajama t-shirt.

"First of all, sugar, you _do_ have toys. In this family, everyone shares toys. There is a playroom three bedrooms down to the left from here. You can find toys, books, crayons, puzzles, legos, paints, and board games. Feel free to use them, but if you do, remember to put them back in place, okay?" Emma winked at the boy.

Draco nodded. She had called him sugar. He _liked_ it. His father would probably be ashamed, but his mother was smiling. He had toys. Shared toys, but still. He liked being part of something. This was a good family.

Emma crouched in front of Draco and went on, "Second of all, I am sure either of us can teach you to make your bed," Emma motioned at Narcissa, who blushed bright red.

"Actually, I have no idea how to do that without a wand…"

"That's fine. I can teach you both." Emma smiled. "And lastly, yes, you can dry the dishes and help set the table. Usually, Harry and Hermione can manage, but since the family is always growing, they may need help. I will check with Tripsy to see if he needs help in the Greenhouse. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger, but then, _when_ can I afford my broom?"

"In fifteen weeks… or almost 4 months," Emma offered in an encouraging tone.

Draco blanched. _Four months!? My father will hear about- No,_ Draco thought. NO. His father was gone. Draco wanted his mother safe and if he had to do chores for four months to be able to get himself a broom, he would suck it up and do it. Narcissa put her hands on the boy's shoulders. Draco took a slow deep breath like his mother taught him. He had to be grateful. None of these people owed them anything.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

"Let me show you both how to make a bed. It's quite simple, and rooms look much better with the beds made…"

* * *

Sirius collapsed next to Remus. Running as training was hard! He had done some running when he was training to become an Auror. But damn, Daniel was fit. They were panting, and he looked like he was just warming up. He kept jogging in place.

"You guys are seriously out of shape," Daniel laughed.

"I think… it's more like… you… are… in… top… shape," Remus said panting. He accioed bottles of water from the kitchen.

"You just wait. Soon you will be in good shape too. I'm gonna run for about twenty more minutes before I get ready so Neesy takes me to London for my shift. If you are not going to run more, do the stretches I taught you. We should shop for regular training clothes… You look a bit weird with cutoff pants and regular shirts. I guarantee you will perform better in athletic clothes and shoes," Dan smiled, waved, and took off.

Remus and Sirius kept breathing to steady their hearts. "He's mental."

"Yeah, but he's probably right. Let's stretch before we get those cramps he described. Those don't sound like fun…"

"Nope."

* * *

Harry went into his Uncle Sev's room without knocking. He found the man writing a letter to his mother. He jumped to Severus' lap.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the man's neck.

"Harry," Severus sighed, hugging him back. Severus felt much stronger every day. Emma Granger had decided she would nurse him back to help. She was constantly bringing him concoctions, soups, medicinal teas, and she would come to help him stretch and exercise twice a day. She reminded him of Lily. His mother wanted to meet all the people who were helping him. He had asked Sirius if she could visit once she was released from the hospital. Black agreed.

"We have new family members, uncle Sev!" Harry exclaimed happily. Hermione said a chirpy "Good Morning, Mr. Snape," from the door. Severus felt a lot closer to Harry since they had been talking about Lily.

"Good Morning, Hermione… New family members, huh? Anyone I know?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. She's soon to be Ms. Black again,"

"But she was Mrs. Malfoy before…" Hermione added.

Severus's eyes widened, and his face paled. "Is _Mr_. Malfoy here?"

"Nope… She left him. He hurt her and Draco when they went to visit him at the prison."

Severus sighed. "Of course he did."

"Do you know them, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I do. Draco is my godson," Severus replied with an inscrutable expression. He put Harry down and grabbed one of his hands. Snape walked towards the door and offer Hermione his other hand. The girl seemed surprised but grabbed the man's other hand with a smile. "Please take me to them, children."

* * *

Once the former Malfoys had learned how to make the bed, Emma started talking to Narcissa about her research. They were in a lively discussion while Draco worked on an unfinished puzzle that Daniel Granger had left on the coffee table that was in front of the fireplace.

"But you cannot mix this oil with those leaves, it could cause rashes," Narcissa pointed at the books Emma had open on her desk.

"It could?" Emma lifted both eyebrows and scribbled some notes. "I knew I better doublecheck with a witch or wizard!"

"Mummy!" exclaimed a joyous Hermione from the door. "Mr. Snape walked here all by himself to see Narcissa and Draco."

This was quite impressive since the Potion Master's room was on the other end of the house. "Severus! Great job! But do sit down before you overexert yourself." Emma motioned to the sofa.

"Narcissa, Draco, I-"

"Severus!" the woman forgot her manners and ran to his arms.

Severus was very surprised at the hug and would have fallen backward if Harry and Hermione hadn't been holding his hands.

"I am _so_ glad you are safe," Severus said, awkwardly patting the woman's back.

"So are we," Narcissa let go enough so she could see the man's face. "Emma told me what happened. I am so glad you are now clean." Suddenly, they both felt smaller arms around them.

"Godfather!" Draco said, squeezing them both as hard as his little arms would let him.

"Draco, Harry, and Hermione told me you have been taking care of your mother. I am proud of you. However, you have me now, okay?"

Draco smiled and nodded. Narcissa blushed. A tender, fatherly Snape was not something she was prepared for. She thought he would push her away when she hugged him. She had always been fond of the man. He would always try to deescalate Lucius and protect her and Draco as much as he could, and back then, he was under the influence of several charms and potions. Even then, he had told her several times that if she chose to leave Lucius, he would help her out. Snape awkwardly patted the mother's and son's backs.

Emma smiled. They were close. That would help bring the families together. It would also help Mr. Snape recover quicker.

Harry invited Draco to go play outside with him and Hermione. The bounded kids left running, and Draco went after them walking. Running was so undignified. Narcissa helped Severus sit on the sofa. Emma went full doctor mode. She grabbed her doctor's bag and took out her stethoscope. "How did you sleep, Mr. Snape?"

"Much better. Since my headaches are lessening, I actually rest now."

"I am glad to hear that. But keep hydrating before bed. Let's hear how those lungs are doing today." Emma put on her stethoscope and started pressing it to Snape's back and chest. He took deep breaths. He sounded much better. "Any pain when you breathe?"

"A bit, but much less," he smiled at the doctor as she took his temperature.

"Good. Do not strain yourself. However, walking around the house and doing your stretches will help strengthen your body. Now, I have to get ready to go to work. Narcissa, can you watch over the kids?"

"Of course, go get ready, I'll help Severus to the grounds. I think some sun and fresh air will help him," Narcissa pulled Severus to his feet and apparated them both to the grounds. Hermione was explaining to Harry how to play a muggle game called hopscotch. There were numbers drawn on the cement floor in front of the stands by the small quidditch court. The girl demonstrated how to play while Draco looked on, confused. Why would they play a game that involved jumping?

"So, you pick up your rock, skip the number that had it… like this," Hermione demonstrated. "Then keep hopping until the end, and then you hop back to the beginning. If you fall, step on the number you should skip or the lines, you lose."

"Do I have to _jump_?!" Draco asked with a sour expression.

"Yeah! Unless you are still in pain…" Hermione seemed thoughtful.

Harry offered him a small smile "If you are, we can play a different game."

"No, I am fine… I just have never played something like this before…"

"You will learn. This is just for fun," Hermione said, hopping back to the beginning.

* * *

A beautiful, albeit hurt, brown owl pecked Sirius' balcony doors. Remus went to open for the bird. He tried to get the letter, but the owl made it clear it wasn't for him. It pecked his finger harshly, drawing blood. Remus let a bit of his inner wolf get out and growled at the owl who flew away in horror. She landed on the bed's canopy.

"Sirius, you've got mail," Remus smiled as his boyfriend came out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of jeans.

"Why didn't you get it?" Sirius asked, stretching his arm for the owl to come down.

"I tried," Remus said, showing his bit finger to Padfoot.

"Why won't she come down?"

Remus chuckled and walked to the bathroom.

"Wolfie… did you growl at the poor thing?"

"Me? Never," Remus laughed and closed the door behind him.

"He's gone, come down, pretty," Sirius motioned to the owl. It flew back down and landed with difficulty on the railing of their balcony. It seemed to want to be able to flee in case Remus returned. The owl offered her leg so Sirius could take the letter. What had happened to the bird? The letter had a blood seal. Sirius frowned. He turned the envelope to see who sent it. It was barely legible: Ianthe Greengrass. He hastily put a drop of his blood on the seal, and the letter opened.

The parchment was partially stained with blood and soot.

_Lord Black,_

_I hope you are well. I don't know if you remember me from Hogwarts. I was two years behind you. My husband Tobias Greengrass was killed recently, serving the DMLE. I write to you to inquire whether you would be interested in an alliance with my house. I am aware the alliances are dormant, but I was informed by your account manager that you may want to form a new alliance. _

Sirius stopped reading. He did remember Ianthe. She was a charms prodigy back in the day… An alliance? Things must be bad for the widow for her to be looking for such protections. They had always been neutral. He kept reading.

_The Most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass has been neutral, historically. However, we cannot afford to do so any longer. My husband's death has put a target on our backs. My husband's mother was murdered at Tobias' funeral. I refuse to sit down and wait until Yaxley or others come to kill my daughters or me. I am requesting a meeting; if you want- _

Here the writing jumped to another line, and the beautiful ornate cursive changed to hurried and stained with blood and soot. Sirius blanched.

_Our home has just been attacked. Please send your reply to the Gringotts. There are spies in St. Mungo's. Anyone there is __not__ safe! I beg you for your assistance! I beg you for my girls! We are prepared to offer a line oath if necessary. They have destroyed many heirlooms, and I can't find our grimoire. Me and my daughters beg you for help. We will use the tunnels in our property to reach an apparition point._

_Ianthe Greengrass_

Sirius cursed loudly. _Fucking Yaxley! Why the bloody hell isn't he in prison!?_ Remus came in wearing a hastily donned robe and pointing his wand.

"What happened?!" Remus asked, looking around for any threats.

"Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Where are we going? Who sent that letter?" Remus exclaimed, dressing as fast as he could.

"Ianthe Greengrass. Her home was attacked."

"By whom?!"

"Yaxley," Sirius said, dressing quickly. He grabbed his wand as Remus used a spell to button their shirts.

"That bastard is still free?!" Remus yelled, putting on a sweater.

"Yeah, Ianthe told me to send my reply to Gringotts, but she also said that she and her daughters were hurt."

"They are toddlers, no?"

"I don't know, but she is offering an alliance and a freaking _line oath_ for protection," Sirius said, grabbing his cloak and his boyfriend's hand.

"A line oath? But that's-" Remus went green at the thought. He too grabbed his cloak and ran with Sirius.

"Old school and barbaric!"

"She must be desperate. Her house has always been neutral."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm worried, Moony," Sirius said as they rushed downstairs.

* * *

They found Narcissa playing hopscotch with the kids while Severus watched with a calm smile.

"Everyone!" Remus exclaimed, getting their attention.

"Neesy!" Sirius exclaimed. The elf popped with a worried expression. She could feel the emotions of her humans.

"We have to go. A potential ally of House Black and House Potter has been attacked. We need to help and protect them," Remus explained in a hurry.

"Neesy, please wait an hour and then go disguised as a human to the hospital and let the Grangers know we may need them in a few hours. Narcissa, alert the DMLE. Severus, on a scale from Pettigrew to Malfoy, how vicious is Yaxley?"

Snape blinked rapidly and frowned. "More like Malfoy and a bit like Lestrange."

Remus grimaced. That was a horrible combination.

"_Who_ did he attack?" Severus asked, trying to get up. He grew dizzy and had to sit down.

"House of Greengrass," Sirius said. "Severus, owl your mother and get her to leave St. Mungo's. Ianthe says there are spies there. They may not know her, but it's better to be safe than sorry, as the muggles say." Severus nodded, but his mind was spinning. His mom could be in danger and House Greengrass was looking for an alliance. They had been neutral for generations.

Remus continued, "Children, help Neesy ready some beds and healing trays. We may have a party of three coming soon. Also, there is a hurt owl somewhere in the garden. Find her and help her."

Everyone nodded. Remus and Sirius ran to the living room's fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and said "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Remus and Sirius didn't bother shaking off the ashes from their clothes. They needed to get to Gringotts as fast as their legs would get them there. The Leaky Cauldron was full of people. They had to push patrons out of their way. Sirius realized with regret they should have had Sharptooth request a floo connection from the manor to his office and not just the other way around. They rushed towards the massive bank doors and heard a woman inside yell "Do not _fucking_ tell me to calm down!" followed by a resounding _slap_.

The couple pushed the door as they ran in. They saw a woman holding a toddler and a little girl holding tightly to the woman's injured, bloody leg. The goblins had spears pointing at them. They were growling and seemed ready to attack. The bank's human greeter had a red imprint of a hand on his cheek. Sirius knew that due to his status, he had to get in front of the woman before Gringotts was flooded with blood. Remus got behind the woman and lifted a strong protective spell. Sirius yelled a strong "Stoooooop!" and cast his strongest _protego_, merging it with his boyfriend's spell. Remus felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand on end. If King Nagkrat did not make an appearance, they would not be able to leave alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and for your kind comments! :) Next chapter is coming ASAP. I hope this answered some questions. -Lux-


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **_**Domos Neutrum**_

Ianthe Greengrass was having a gory nightmare. Every night since her husband had been killed, she was plagued by horrible scenes. Misery famously loves company and the interruption of her husband's funeral by two Death Eaters who murdered her mother-in-law had proven that. Lyra and Ianthe had never been close. They had a civil albeit distant relationship. This did nothing to lessen the impact of having Lyra beheaded in front of her and her daughters. Ianthe shot up in bed. The last thing she saw was Lyra's blood bathing her children, who died as the blood touched them in her nightmare.

Lady Greengrass threw away her covers and poured herself a glass of water with shaky hands. Trust Chiky, her Head Elf, to anticipate her mistress' needs. Dante had been right when he wrote that "The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who, in times of great moral crisis, maintain their neutrality." Ianthe couldn't help but feel that they were now paying the price for their historical status of _Domos Neutrum_ (Neutral House) that the Greengrass family had upheld for at least four generations. They had seen wars come and go and had remained secluded in their estate. Greengrass Manor had everything the family could need. They had loyal house-elves that were the only ones to leave the manor in times of war to procure supplies. The heirs of the family would only leave the safety of their home to attend Hogwarts, which was the only place that could be safer.

While the Wizarding World buried and mourned their victims, House Greengrass would stay secluded and safe. They did send mourning cards, and care packages to their friends who suffered losses, but they remained within the ironclad safety of their walls. Greengrass Manor was protected by ancient blood rituals. Anyone who was not a Greengrass by blood or marriage would die a horrible, slow death if they attempted to breach their wards. The last war had proven those defenses to be impenetrable. When Voldemort was declared dead by The Daily Prophet, the manor's elves went out to remove at least five corpses in different states of decay that lay against their barriers.

Sunrays came through the space between Ianthe's bedroom curtains. She bathed, got dressed, and sought the counsel of her husband's portrait. They had a long conversation and agreed that considering recent events, House Greengrass needed to take a stand once and for all. Lord Greengrass suggested bringing back alliances. It was a bold idea. For a _Domus Neutrum_ to request an alliance was unheard of; however, Ianthe would not allow her daughters to suffer the same fate of her husband and mother in law. If someone attacked her somehow, they would have no one left to take care of them and keep them safe.

Ianthe recalled her daughter Daphne telling her she kept seeing two bad men coming in the house to hurt them. Daphne had a gift. Ianthe had been on edge since her girl told her this. Her little girl had predicted her father would be killed in the job. Ianthe had never seen her daughter so sad. Her gift was also her curse. Lady Greengrass had breakfast with her daughters and retired to her room to write a letter to Lord Black. Her husband suggested she reached out to him and Lady Longbottom first. Augusta had yet to reply, but Ianthe didn't want to wait.

She sat down at her writing desk and began the letter. She was midway to finishing when she felt as if she had been struck in the stomach by a morning star. Someone had gone through the wards. Ianthe spat blood. Blood wards were funny that way. The house shook. An explosion in the hallway sent a glass shard from a vase flying to her leg before she could move away. Ianthe did not flinch. She was not an average witch. She transfigured several cushions into angry guard dogs that ran at the Death Eaters. Then, she made a water phobic fire barrier. She hobbled to the balcony, hurriedly finished the letter, tied it, and sealed it with a spell. Only Lord Black would be able to read it. Her owl had been waiting in the balcony. She prayed to Morgana that her words would be legible as the ink hadn't dried. She touched her amulet, but as she apparated away, she saw that her owl fell. _Bloody hell!_ Now no one would know of the attack.

* * *

Three-year-old Astoria was attacked in her crib by a Death Eater. She was now unconscious by Merlin knows which curse. Daphne, her sister, had been hiding in the closet. The seven-year-old had a vision that this would happen. But she didn't know it would happen so soon. Usually, her visions would hit her weeks before something occurred. This time, it took a day. She bravely ran into the room as soon as the cloaked figure which attacked her sister ran out to look for her mother. Daphne held her sister and touched their safety amulets. They appeared in the kitchen. Daphne rang the home's emergency bell. Four elves popped and cast protective enchantments in the room so only the family could apparate within it. Seconds after this, the kitchen shook with an explosion somewhere upstairs. Ianthe was barely able to hide in the balcony. This was quite painful as a big shard of glass had gone in her thigh. Daphne hurt her ankle trying not to drop her sister.

Ianthe appeared in the kitchen and saw her elves fighting a hooded figure which could not pass the threshold of the kitchen. She accioed her daughters and apparated to the basement before the cloaked men even realize she was there.

Ianthe was shocked, but there was no time to cry over her unconscious toddler, her panicked girl, or her destroyed home. She had tried to _accio_ the grimoire to no avail. _Those bastards!_ She transfigured an earring to a dagger and cut her palm. This activated the family runes that opened the tunnel.

"Daphne, run through this tunnel, and take your sister! I'll be right behind you. If I am not with you in three minutes, rip off your amulets and crush them. That will bring down the house!"

"But, mommy! You will be in the house! Where are you going?" Daphne was crying. Ianthe waved her wand and stuck her daughters together so Daphne could run without holding her sister.

"We do _not_ leave behind those who fight for us. I need to help our elves. Go!"

The girl had tears rolling down her dust-covered face, but she ran as fast as her young legs would carry her while being careful not to let go of her sister. She half ran, half limped. Was the Astoria _dead_? She was not breathing much and looked pale. This only made Daphne run faster.

Back in the kitchen, one elf had been decapitated while three others were hurt but were fighting fiercely.

"You piece of shit. Let us through, your mistress left you lot behind. She does not deserve your loyalty!"

"Mistress will comes back for us!" one of her elves screeched with certainty. He snapped his fingers and pans, and pots started attacking the Death Eaters. The protective spell on the door was about to give out from all the _unforgivables_ being thrown towards it.

Ianthe apparated in their cold storage. Her heart filled with pride. Her elves were so brave! She waved her wand in intricate patterns and covered the wand tip with her blood. She felt an immense pull on her core. It hurt. Everything froze. No one but her could move. She threw a handful of her newly invented night powder towards the door, and the room began filling with black, odorless smoke. She ran to her elves, grabbed all of them, she even _accioed_ the decapitated one and his head. She sent a Fiendfyre gush at the Death Eaters and apparated to the tunnel with the elves. The Death Eaters were barely able to jump back when time was no longer frozen. Still, they were severely burnt. Ianthe appeared in the tunnel, her legs almost failed her, but once she saw her daughter, she yelled, "Daphne, don't turn around and keep going, mommy will be right with you."

Her daughter nodded and climbed the stairs up out of the tunnel with difficulty.

Ianthe held back tears. "Chiky, Milly, Jonsi, thank you for protecting us. Our House is so _proud _to have you as friends. I am _so_ sorry about Ritzy! Please go to our account manager in Gringotts. Take him with you. I'll send help as soon as I can," Ianthe conjured a fabric bag, the elves carefully placed Ritzy and his head in the bag.

"And you, mistress?" a distressed Chiky asked.

"I'll be right behind you."

The elves popped away. Ianthe collapsed the rest of the tunnel behind her with a couple of _bombardas_. She was pushing her body to keep going. Exhaustion made her limbs feel heavy. Then, pushing the tip of her wand into her cut, to gather a bit more of her blood, she did several spells to cover their tracks. She transfigured sticks and stones to look like her and her daughters' corpses. The sight was disturbing. Daphne was obediently facing away. Ianthe wrapped her arms around her kids and hugged them hard. She felt her core dimming rapidly. She had to apparate before she lost it. Abruptly, a memory came to her: the formula! Ianthe took a vial with a thick white liquid from her clothes. She opened it and drank it greedily. That should revitalize her core for a while, but it would cost her a lot of rest.

"Daphne, hold on to mommy, and please do as I say when we are in Gringotts."

The girl nodded and bawled against her mother's abdomen.

* * *

"Without proof of identity or your Lord or Head of House, I cannot let you talk to a manager."

"My Head of House is dead!" Ianthe yelled. Daphne began crying, holding on to her mother's waist.

"And I am _sorry_ for your loss, madam, but that doesn't change Gringotts' policies."

"Policies?! Death Eaters violated our blood wards. Blood wards! Those wards kept my family safe for over one hundred years. I still don't know how they did that. My baby was cursed, and she may not even make it through today!"

"Look, I understand, _miss_, but I cannot let you in unless you identify yourself and surrender your wand. And like I already said, account managers are _not_ available. King Nagkrat called them to a meeting and-" the human greeter couldn't finish his sentence as Ianthe interrupted him.

"Call your branch manager then!" Ianthe felt her daughter shake. Daphne had a bout of angry magic and pushed the man harshly away from her mother.

"What the hell, _lady_? Calm the fuck down!" the greeter complained, holding to a statue so he wouldn't fall.

"You clearly don't understand. I need to protect my daughters, you _imbecile_. I will accept _any_ punishment the King gives me as long as my daughters are _safe_! We were _attacked_ in our home! My husband was _murdered_ by Death Eaters recently. Then, his mother was _murdered_ at his funeral in front of my daughters. My baby is unconscious from one of their curses! I have a fucking piece of glass so deep in my thigh that I cannot move it lest I bleed out! Do not _fucking_ tell me to calm down!"

The greeter was slapped so harshly that he struggled to stay standing.

Ianthe's wand was growing hot with unreleased spells, and her long, wavy, dusty, raven hair levitated in anger. Two guards pointed their spears at her, and they would have thrown them too if Remus and Sirius hadn't come in running through the doors. As allies to the nation, they did not have to be screened or to surrender their wands. The men jumped to protect Ianthe and the girls. Sirius jumped in front of them, and Remus jumped behind them. Several more goblins looked ready to attack as well.

"Stoooooop!" Sirius exclaimed, raising his strongest _protego_ merging it with Remus' protective spell. "Brave warriors! Listen to me! This woman and her daughters are under the protection of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. As Gringotts' allies and friends, we _demand_ a cease-fire so we can talk to King Nagkrat in private."

Remus touched Ianthe's shoulder lightly. She turned. "Lady Greengrass, we got you, just lower your wand," he said. She obeyed without a clue of who he was. She only cared about her daughters. If these men were willing to face goblins for her, she would follow them. A bong clanged, and thick cells closed all the areas of Gringotts.

King Nagkrat came charging into the room. Bank customers parted, and the smart ones bowed and threw their wands away. Nagkrat growled in Gobbledegook, "What is the meaning of this?!"

The warriors stayed put. One of them replied, "She is threatening out territory, your majesty. They won't let us punish her…"

King Nagkrat raised an eyebrow, look at the distressed, clearly hurt woman, and growled back, "If you are afraid of her, perhaps you should reconsider your career path, soldier."

"Your majesty," Sirius bowed low without ending his spell.

"Lord Black, explain yourself…"

"Are we still allies?" Lord Black asked hurriedly with a shaky voice.

"Yes," the king replied after a few thoughtful seconds. At a movement of his staff, the soldiers took two steps back and lowered their weapons. Sirius let go of a breath that he had been holding.

"Then, we need your help. In private."

* * *

Once in the king's office, Nagkrat began with a simple "Who are _they_?"

"Lady Greengrass and her daughters…" Sirius stopped realizing he did not know the girls' names.

"Daphne and Astoria," Ianthe said.

"Why wouldn't you tell our greeter who you are, Lady Greengrass?" The king waved his staff, and side doors opened to reveal a healer who waited to be invited in.

"I don't know who I can trust! I am sorry about your greeter, but he told me to _calm down_! Never tell a desperate, angry mother to calm down!" she yelled. She suddenly realized she should not speak in that tone to the king. "I apologize your majesty. I am not myself right now."

"Lady Greengrass, I understand. I don't really like the greeter myself," the king chuckled. "If you don't mind, it would speed things along if we could see your memories of this attack... Healer Chainmaster can take care of your daughters and your leg."

"Yes, I would appreciate that, Your Grace. Please, take care of my daughters first. My elves are also hurt and are waiting for help in my account manager's office," Ianthe said to the healer.

The healer took the baby and the girl and began waving her hands over their bodies. Both kids glowed different colors as they were diagnosed. Ianthe took out her relevant memories and put them in the king's pensieve all the while looking at her children nervously. The king, Remus, and Sirius pushed their heads into the pensieve to watch the memories. Suddenly, the baby girl opened her eyes and began wailing.

"Astoria!" Ianthe took her crying baby and peppered kisses all over her face. "What had happened to her?"

"Nasty Death Eater curse. We have seen it before. It keeps people unconscious, and they die of hunger and thirst without proper a counter curse. Are you breastfeeding her still?"

Ianthe nodded. "No. She is already on some solids."

"You need to feed her nutritional potions at least once a day," Chainmaster explained, handing the woman a piece of parchment. "Here is the dosage. The other child was just scared and tired. I calmed her core, but it was seriously depleted. She needs rest. Lady Greengrass, take a deep breath so I can remove the glass and seal your wound."

Ianthe did as she was told. It hurt, but her leg was healed. "Thank you. Can you please see my elves?"

The healer nodded. Before she left, Ianthe asked, "Healer… do you communicate with St. Mungo's?"

"When necessary. Mostly to share knowledge. Why?" the healer seemed suspicious.

"I have reason to believe there are dark spies in St. Mungo's. Please be careful," Ianthe said, kneeling and hugging Daphne, who seemed about to pass out. The healer nodded somberly. She had read about something like this from the times of Grindelwald. Chainmaster waved her hands over Lady Greengrass's head.

"Lady Greengrass, you need to rest right away. Your core will not hold for much longer," the healer left.

The king and the men took their heads out of the large pensieve. They all had angry scowls.

"Lady Greengrass," Sirius offered his hand. "Pardon my ghastly manners. I am Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin, the love of my life."

Ianthe kept her face as neutral as she could. It was quite unheard of for gay couples to be so open with their relationships in the Wizarding World… "A pleasure to meet you both, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin."

"We wish we could have met in different circumstances. We are sorry for your loss. Tobias was a great Auror."

Ianthe inhales shakily through her nose. _I am a_ _widow_, she thought. Exhaustion and despair suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't had time to realize how permanent her loss was due to the constant threat of danger, but _now_ it had hit home, her husband was never coming back. With that thought, her knees gave out from under her. Remus' wolf reflexes managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and Sirius caught the baby. Daphne, who had been holding her mother's free hand, fell forward, and king Nagkrat caught her by the back of her shirt with his staff before her face hit the ground. Ianthe had passed out. Remus swiftly conjured a sofa and placed Ianthe. Daphne began crying anew.

"Mommy!"

"Lady Greengrass!" Remus said while shaking her shoulders. "Was she cursed?"

Nagkrat waved his hand over her. "No, but remember that she performed a blood magic ritual to stop time for a few seconds. Her core is almost entirely empty."

"Bloody hell… Can I push some magic into her?" Sirius asked, growing worried.

"Only if you are compatible, let me check you," Nagkrat cut Sirius' palm with his staff. A drop levitated. Nagkrat did the same to Ianthe's hand. Another drop levitated. They swirled around each other and then merged. "You match. You may push some magic."

Sirius took a deep breath and touched his forehead to Ianthe's. She glowed white and opened her eyes.

"W-What h-happened?" she asked groggily. Taking Daphne in her arms. She felt revitalized by a foreign energy source.

"Your core is almost empty. I pushed some of my magic into you to stabilize you. I hope you don't mind," Sirius replied with a smile.

"T-Thank you."

"Lady Greengrass, do you have a safe place to stay?" King Nagkrat enquired.

"No, the manor was entirely destroyed. I was thinking of moving abroad, I-I have distant family in France," she replied slowly. "Have you decided on my request?" she asked, looking at Sirius.

"I read what you said about the alliances. I still need to look into that. However, I can offer you _sanctuary_ until we can sit down to discuss what an alliance between our houses would entail. You and your daughters need rest. We can talk when you feel better," Sirius squeezed the woman's hand. She nodded, gratitude all over her expression.

Remus asked, "Is there anything you need to get before we leave?"

"Do you have nutritional potions where we are going?"

"Yes, we do. We've been preparing to help our friends," Remus replied with a tentative smile. Ianthe nodded, smiling back.

"Your majesty, do you think you can arrange to get Mrs. Snape out of St. Mungo's without raising alarm? Ianthe has information that points to spies being there."

"It will be done. Where should we take her?" Nagkrat replied, scribbling a note.

"The manor."

The king nodded, sighing sadly, "It's just like the first war all over again."

"No, sir. We know better now. We will fight them _together_!" Remus replied, putting one hand on the goblin's armor. "Darkness will not prevail!"

The king put his armored hand on top of the back of the werewolf's pale hand. The goblin had a sudden bright idea. "We need to complete Lily Potter's law and make it a reality. That way, we can work together in harmony."

"What? You mean she finished it?!" Sirius was shocked.

"Yes, but it was shared on a need to know basis. We wanted to keep it under wraps until the final version was ready to be discussed in the Wizengamot," king Nagkrat explained.

"That is more of a r-reason to a-awaken the alliances, your majesty," Ianthe said slowly.

"True," the goblin summoned a thick tome and handed it to Sirius. "Here is the documentation on past alliances of the wizarding world going all the way back to Camelot. Study it well before you make any decisions that can't be undone."

"Thank you, your majesty," Sirius bowed. "We need to go before the Grangers come out armed looking for us."

"King Nagkrat. Thank you for your help. Please tell my account manager to send my elves to their shelter in my vault."

* * *

Emma Granger was shocked. This old lady on her husband's arm was Neesy in disguise. She excused herself at the nurse's station claiming to be ill. The old lady pulled them to a secluded spot in an alley and popped the couple home.

Narcissa and Mr. Snape were in the living room watching the kids. Three hospital-style stretchers were there as well as several different potions and salves. Harry and Hermione seemed scared and ran toward Daniel and Emma. The doctors hugged the kids and then fired their questions quickly.

"Okay, someone, please explain what is happening?"

"Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Who was attacked?"

"Who attacked them?"

"Are we _safe_ here?"

"Emma, Lady Greengrass, and her daughters were attacked. We don't know much else. Apparently, Ianthe wrote to Sirius to ask for help. They are not back yet. We are worried about them, but we are safe here. Apparently, the hospital has been compromised. Severus is trying to get his mother out without raising suspicion, but we don't know how yet. We wrote to Lady Longbottom to ask for advice."

"How long ago did they leave? About an hour, but Neesy was told to wait to go get you,"

Emma frowned. That dog would hear her! "Mommy, don't get cross at Uncle Padfoot. He was under a lot of stress. He didn't want to interrupt you at work…" Hermione pouted.

Emma sighed. Now her kids could read her emotions… or was it her mind? Damn. "In the future, please inform me right away, Neesy."

"Yes, missy Grangy. I is sorry," Neesy bowed.

The Grangers and Narcissa began pacing. Severus was reading a book. The kids were trying to complete a puzzle to pass the time. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then an hour. Daniel cursed.

"Language!" Emma whisper shouted. She noticed a bandaged owl in a perch by the corner of the room.

"Sorry, but I can't keep waiting here doing _nothing_! We should have Neesy take us to wherever they are!"

"And do _what_ Daniel? We are not magical, it's pointless, not to mention dangerous and we have no clue what we could be walking into and-"

A gust of ashes came out of the main fireplace. Sirius was carrying a woman who was cradling a toddler in her arms. Remus was carrying a little girl who seemed to be asleep.

"No need to get the guns, doctors, we're home," said Sirius. Daniel rushed to take the woman and put her on a stretcher. Emma took the Astoria, and Narcissa took Daphne.

"What happened to them?" Severus asked with a frown. The Grangers began checking the family for injuries but were seeing none. They were a bit bruised and covered in dry blood and soot, as well as in debris.

"Yaxley, he and someone else attacked Greengrass Manor. They cursed little Astoria and Daphne was able to take her sister to safety. Their elves fought hard to protect them."

"What about Tob-Lord Greengrass?"

"He died in Gringotts… A couple of months ago. He was in his Auror capacity. He fought bravely when the Order of the Black Phoenix broke into Gringotts to release Dumbledore," Sirius replied. Narcissa went pale as a ghost. The Order of the… She could kill her husband. Lucius had known Tobias was dead, and he never told her. Malfoy was the only person in their home who could read the news. Narcissa bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from crying. Severus placed his hand on top of hers to offer silent support. She had once confided in him after a particularly nasty brawl she had with Lucius. Severus knew what Greengrass meant to Narcissa. Sirius had no idea Narcissa still had feelings for the Auror. Otherwise, he would have never said that so casually. Narcissa grabbed Severus's hand and took a shaky breath. "I will tell you about that tomorrow, okay?" Sirius suggested.

Narcissa nodded.

"Lady Greengrass did b- a very difficult kind of magic," Remus said. It wouldn't do to tell the kids about blood magic. They would be scared, and the Grangers would be disgusted. "That's how she was able to leave with her daughters alive. They went to Gringotts, and we found them there."

Sirius carried on, "A goblin healer took care of Astoria and Daphne. Lady Greengrass only hurt her leg, which was healed, but her core was almost completely depleted."

Severus gasped. "Whatever did she do?"

"She stopped time," Remus replied with a shudder.

"What?!" the Grangers turned to Remus so fast that their necks hurt. Narcissa paled further, sitting next to Severus with wide eyes.

"Um… There is a very complex series of dangerous spells and rituals that some families have which allow the caster to stop time," Remus tried to explain.

"How is that even possible?" Emma asked, carefully removing the older girl's shoes.

"It's _almost_ impossible. Most people would never try because it can _literally_ end their core. Lady Greengrass must be a very skilled and powerful witch," Sirius replied with a grimace. The Black Grimoire contained a section on time magic, but Sirius was hesitant to even look at it. Time magic was unstable, demanding, and, often, deadly. The fact that Ianthe had managed to combine both time and blood magic was impressive, to say the least. That was the kind of thing only someone like Lily would do.

"Sirius, I do not want to sound like I am questioning your judgment. I am just a guest here. However, is it wise to keep them here if Yaxley is hunting them down?" Severus asked with a deep frown.

"It's alright, man. Always speak your mind, especially when you have safety concerns. This property is perfectly warded and unplottable. The only people who can come in are those who have no bad intentions towards anyone here. To apparate here, a person must be brought in by one of us. Also, Even the DMLE must come through Gringotts, and they have to be authorized by Sharptooth. By the way, did Madam Bones come?"

"She did, right before the Grangers got here. She left a couple of minutes after she came. But apparently, she could not reach their home since it's blood warded. She went to the Ministry to request a special order. Then, she sent a note because the Minister refused to help. They were only able to see the property after the wards went completely inactive when the house fell," Narcissa filled them in with a sigh. She looked at the raven-haired Lady with a bit of jealousy. She still wasn't happy that Ianthe had married her former beau, and now she would never see Tobias again.

"Oh, come on!" said an exasperated Daniel. Emma looked equally miffed. Even Harry and Hermione seemed to agree.

"What?" Sirius asked with a worried frown.

"You've got to be kidding me! Your police are so inefficient! People can die and be buried by the time they figure things out!" Daniel whisper shouted.

"Do you know how long it takes non-magical police or paramedics to reach a crime scene?" Emma asked. The wizards and witch, except for Snape, shook their heads. "Minutes, minutes! NOT hours! And we don't have magic! If our police were _this_ useless, our death rates would be much higher!"

"How _do_ you manage without magic?" Narcissa asked with true curiosity. Ianthe groaned.

"Well, we just freaking _do_! We don't have a _choice_!" Emma whisper-shouted in reply.

"Everyone, chill. We have had a trying day. I suggest we all go to bed. Neesy," Sirius said. The elf popped into the living room and bowed. "Please place Lady Greengrass and her daughters Astoria and Daphne in a guest suite. Make sure they have clean towels, bedclothes, and robes."

Neesy nodded. Ianthe moved slightly; Emma took her hand.

"W-Who? W-Where? W-What?"

Sirius approached Ianthe and took her other hand. "Lady Greengrass, you are all safe. Don't worry. You are at Potter Manor. We can talk tomorrow. Neesy, our Head Elf, will take you three to your room."

Ianthe started palming her clothes with a worried face.

"Lady Greengrass, here is your wand," Remus said, handing it back to her.

"Thank you, please call me Ianthe. Who are all these people?" Ianthe asked, looking around at some new and other vaguely familiar faces. She tried to sit up and grimaced with the effort. Instantly, Neesy placed more pillows behind the woman so she could stay in a seated position. Astoria and Daphne slept peacefully in their own stretchers.

"Ianthe meet doctors Emma and Daniel Granger. They are non-magical healers. That monkey there is their daughter Hermione. The handsome tyke next to her is my godson, Harry Potter. I believe you know Narcissa and her son Draco as well as Severus Snape."

Ianthe vaguely remembered Narcissa. Her husband had mentioned her in passing a couple of times. But her husband was dark… "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Snape," she said, nodding. She would not say it was a pleasure because suddenly, she felt unsafe.

"Mrs. Greengrass," Hermione interjected. "Narcissa is no longer Mrs. Malfoy. She's Ms. Black, and she is not evil like her-" the girl stopped herself when Draco visibly flinched. "Sorry, Draco."

"I-I don't even know if I should say I'm sorry for your divorce," Ianthe said, looking straight into Narcissa's eyes.

"_Don't_. I am glad. The divorce isn't final yet, though," Narcissa said, returning the measuring look. "I am sorry about Tobias."

"Thank you… Sirius, may I retire with my girls? I feel like my eyes want to shut off…" Ianthe trailed off.

"Certainly."

"Ianthe, I'll send Neesy with one of my pajamas that I think may fit you. Also, I will send some of Hermione's clothes for your daughters," Emma smiled. Ianthe smiled, but her head lolled as sleep took her.

* * *

Sirius tossed in his bed. He was _ruined_. Now that he had gotten used to his boyfriend's calming presence next to him, he could not sleep without the man. Remus had decided to go check on the priest in the cottage. Lupin wanted to tell the cleric that he would have to move to Potter manor for the upcoming full moon. Padfoot kicked off his covers. There was no point in staying in bed. He had eyed the Book of Alliances, but he wanted to wait until Minnie and Augusta replied to the meeting request that he had owled them.

He was surprised to find Severus and Narcissa still in the living room talking in hushed voices. The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace. He almost felt a sense of doom, but he shook his head. They were both on their side now. He approached them in the shadows and said in a creepy tone to make them jump: "Good evening…"

Both of them jumped. Sirius snorted. "What is with the scary meeting?" Padfoot looked at their joined hands and lifted a brow. "Or should I say romantic _rendezvous_?"

The pair let go of each other's hand in alarm. Narcissa colored. Sirius' interest piqued at this.

"Sirius, you scared me. We are just talking, no plotting, and _definitely_ no romance," Narcissa said, looking away as if the thought disgusted her.

Severus looked slightly hurt at her tone. "Anyways, I should go to bed before Emma comes and drags me there."

Narcissa tried to squeeze Severus' hand in gratitude, but the man pulled his hand away as if he could get burned by her.

Sirius remembered something, "Drat! I forgot to tell you, Severus. King Kagkrat will have your mother brought here, probably tomorrow."

Severus looked very grateful. It was an odd sight. "Thank you, I was worried. I'll have to tell Minerva that has been arranged."

"No problem. Good night, Snivellus," Sirius said, clapping the man's back.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Night, Black."

Once they were alone, Narcissa turned to Sirius. "Are they staying permanently?"

"Ianthe and her daughters?" Sirius asked, sitting next to his cousin, who nodded. "Well, they _are_ homeless. Yaxley destroyed their place. She recently became a widow, and her daughters lost their father and paternal grandmother one after the other. The former Lady Greengrass was murdered by Yaxley at her son's funeral. I think that the least we can do is give them _sanctuary_. They even offered a line oath in exchange for protection. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," Narcissa replied in a cryptic tone.

Sirius frowned. He took his cousin's hand in his, "Cissa, if you know something _I_ should know, you _have_ to tell me. We are thinking of forming an alliance, but if you think I shouldn't, please tell me why."

"It's personal and irrelevant to your alliance, milord," Narcissa replied with a sigh.

"Well, dove, just because it is irrelevant to a potential alliance does not mean it is irrelevant to me, your cousin," Sirius said, lifting Narcissa's face with a finger under her chin. "I want this new beginning to be better. No secrets. Let's act like a family…" Sirius offered. He immediately corrected himself when Narcissa chuckled. Their family was not a good example of... anything. "No, scratch that. Let's act like a _healthy_ family… like the Grangers, how about that?"

"I'd like that…" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is it because of Lord Greengrass?" Sirius asked in the most neutral tone he could manage.

"I-" Narcissa began speaking, but a sob shook her body, and once she started, she could not stop crying.

"Shh, Cissa, I am so sorry. I really thought you were over him… I was also sure you knew. His death appeared in The Prophet… Since it was a while back, I thought you had heard… If I had known you still had feelings for him, I wouldn't have just blurted it out."

Narcissa kept crying for a while. Sirius kept rubbing circles on her back. "D-Did _he_ do it?" she asked.

"Did who do what?"

"It w-was Lucius w-who k-killed Toby, wasn't it?"

"I don't know, Cissa. We could ask Madam Bones…"

"P-please do," Narcissa said, taking a calming breath.

"I will. Cousin, will it bother you? Having them here? I could place them in Grimmauld perhaps, but I don't think they'd be safe there…"

"No, Sirius. Don't worry. It'll just take time. We never really met in person, she and I. It's just that seeing her reminds me of how unfortunate my marriage was… Do you know how long it takes for divorces to finalize?"

"I have no clue. I haven't even been married. But I'm sure Sharptooth will notify us," Sirius kissed Narcissa's forehead.

"Sirius…"

"Yep?"

"I need to get a job, but I have no idea how to start," Narcissa said, taking the handkerchief Sirius conjured and drying her tears.

"Dove, you have _never_ worked, have you?" Sirius asked with a sympathetic smile.

"No, unless you count _pleasing_ my husband's sick friends…" Narcissa hung her in shame.

Sirius had to restrain himself from breaking something. "Cissa, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I could castrate him myself. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Help me find a job. Other than that, you are already doing more than I deserve…"

"None of that, dove," Sirius said, lifting her face again. "_Never_ be ashamed of your past. It is behind you for a reason. I could _crucio_ that bastard for making you feel this way. You _deserve_ kindness and respect. You _deserve_ a loving family. You _deserve_ to be with a man who makes you feel loved, happy, and safe. I don't want you thinking I'm the second coming of Merlin for treating you in the way that you _should_ be treated. We were not the closest cousins growing up, but I will never forget what you did for me in the family council fifteen years ago. Family above all. It touched me to know you cared. I was too dumb to understand the risk you took that day, defending me, to be able to thank you. But I _am_ grateful, truly."

Narcissa hugged him tightly. "Well, I had to use his own logic against him. _Famille Avant Tout_ became _Toujours pur*_ after that council." *[Always pure]

"You know what? _Fuck_ him! As head of the family, I am changing the motto back to the old one. _Toujours pur_ sickens me."

"I agree," she smiled.

"Well, the motion is approved, then. We'll talk about finding you a job tomorrow, alright? Cissa, I think you offended Snape earlier."

"What?"

"When I suggested a _rendezvous_, you replied like you would rather die than see Severus like _that_… He looked hurt," Sirius replied.

"Really? I didn't notice… I-I just don't want things to be awkward. He's Drakey's godfather. He has always been very kind to me and tried to protect me from Lucius' wrath as much as he could. I appreciate him. This cleanse has changed him for the better. But, somehow, I felt like I was talking to a stranger. He was never this… attentive or kind."

"I know, it's weird… He actually thanked us the day we brought him here, and Remus looked like he was going to have a stroke." Sirius chuckled. "Look, I know you aren't even divorced yet, but he is struggling like you are. Don't add a sense of inferiority to that. He is a much better person than we knew before," Padfoot shrugged. He pulled Narcissa up. "We'll talk more tomorrow, Cissa."

"Thank you for telling me, cousin. I have very few friends. It will not do to offend the good ones. Good night."

"Good night."

They hugged each other tightly and walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

A furious and exhausted old man struggled to get to the front door of a secluded, dark, gothic house. He felt intense magic was within the house's walls. He collapsed against the door. The man within the house rushed to the door, picked him up, and laid him on the fainting couch in the deserted living room. He moved quickly and began feeding the old man spoonfuls of the concoctions in the cauldrons in the kitchen. The old man began to react. His eyes opened and looked around in confusion. He stared at the much younger man helping him. Something about him was familiar. The young man grabbed his wand, took off his clerical collar, and removed the _glamours_ he had on his face and body. Dumbledore gasped upon recognizing him. It was impossible.

"Albus Dumbledore, long time no see," the man smirked. "I knew you wouldn't be able to _resist_ all the energy in this place. You were always a sucker for energy thrills."

"H-How? H-How did you-"

"The more important question is _why_. I grew so bored up there. I was told what they had done to you, and I decided that we need to give this ungrateful World and all its weaklings a new _Unholy Trinity_, Albus," the man caressed Dumbledore's jaw, lifting his face.

Albus' eyes widened. "W-What do you m-mean _Trinity_?"

The man laughed evilly. The sound sent horrible chills down the old man's spine. "I think you have met. But you may not recognize him. Let me reintroduce you." He waved his hands and said, "_Sacris_ _despumat aeni_"

Albus Dumbledore was not a wizard who was easily shocked, but _this_ was entirely too much. A glass sphere was filled with dark blood and several small pouches of…tissue of different sizes. _Are those human fetuses!?_ Albus thought. Floating in the gory mess, a hideous thing that resembled an old, wrinkled, pale, deformed baby, levitated about twenty inches over a black, blueish fire. It had pitch-black eyes and when it looked at Albus, he felt what he could only describe as pure, undiluted horror and fear. The man looked at the disgusting creature as if it was a sweet newborn unicorn.

"Albus, meet Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom, meet Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the man said. The cauldron bubbled. The bubbles that burst on the surface released a very particular smell that made Albus' stomach contract painfully: unicorn and phoenix blood.

"How i-is he a-alive?" Albus gasped.

"You don't really think I am going to tell you. _You_ were the reason I spent years dying of boredom. I hate being idle, and you _know_ that" the man frowned deeply. "Once you make an Unbreakable Vow with me, I can answer all your questions."

"What would I have to vow?" Albus asked with a shaky breath.

"First, that you will be faithful to me and our cause. Second, that you will do what needs to be done to take over with us. Third, that we will act as an army of one with shared goals, shared techniques, and shared glory."

"I-I don't know… I am not a team player as _you_ are very well aware…"

"I _am_ aware that you were not anticipating this turn of events. As I am a gentleman, I will give you twenty-four hours to think about my proposal. Don't bother trying to leave. You are stuck here until you decide. I took your wand. If you decide to leave, I will obliviate you and you will have to fend for yourself. Our take-over will take years and hard work, and it will be a slow-acting poison, but we will succeed," the man had a maniacal glint to his eyes.

That glint made Albus' skin prickle with goosebumps. "I will think about it."

"There is food and potions in the kitchen. I will be in the study down the hall writing some letters," the man stood up. He sighed. "All this time I dreamt of having a chance to tell you that I am sorry about what happened all those years ago. For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry, Albus, truly… Make yourself at home."

"Wait!" Albus said. There was a long pause. Dumbledore exhaled slowly and said, "So am I."

"Won't you say my name? I've wanted to hear you say it for years…" the man looked deeply into Dumbledore's moist twinkling eyes.

"I am sorry too, Gellert."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a doe-eyed blonde girl shot up from a nap, making her distracted father jump.

"Luna?" he asked, with concern. Her eyes went entirely white. "Luna, sweetheart?"

In an adult ethereal voice, the young girl said: "_The Past, The Present, and The Future have met. They will plunge all the Worlds into darkness. Blood of all species will flow until there is no more blood to be shed unless prejudice is overthrown and new ties are formed. The soul-bounded will become a beacon of hope. Protect them at all costs or the world as we know it will exist no more._"

Her father paled, his teacup shattered against the stone floor. His daughter closed her eyes and fell back asleep with a peaceful expression. He immediately accioed an empty memory vial and pulled a copy from the memory of what he had just seen from his head, a silvery thread coming out of his right temple and into the vial. He had to contact the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry for Magic.

* * *

**A/N:** Boom! ;) Thanks for reading -Lux-


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: An Unbreakable Vow**

Gellert Grindelwald was a mighty wizard. His magical prowess was such that a place like Azkaban would not keep him locked for a few minutes. It was the stuff of legends. In his quest for world domination, Grindelwald had gathered the expertise of several Magical Arts' Masters and brought them to England to create an absolute failproof fortress designed to keep the outside repelled and the inside protected. The resulting castle was perfection. People thought that the safest place on earth was Hogwarts. They were wrong. Hogwarts was an open jar of cookies in a children's playpen. But Nurmengard was the architectural definition of safety.

Gellert could have never guessed that his fortress would become his prison. The walls were the thickest, sturdiest ones ever made. All the metal was goblin forged. The water was guarded by vicious merpeople with a bone to pick. The skies were permanently full of dementors flying alone or on Thestrals. Centaurs circled the fortress permanently. There were always at least 7 Aurors in the only entrance at all times. It took years of studying, planning, and gathering intel with great tact, for him to be able to achieve the impossible and get out. He was exhausted at the feat. His magic had animated the dead Aurors' corpses so no one would think anything had happened until he was very far away. He wanted a proud magical race to stand and rule over the non-magicals as Magic intended. To accomplish this, he needed money and two co-conspirators. The money would be easy to get. Competent help would be trickier. Grindelwald would persevere. He needed to see _him _again. He was sure he would be able to lure _him_ with pure raw magical energy. But that was months away. Gellert was weak. At the moment, all the magic he released to escape had drained him.

Grindelwald decided to stay in a small isolated town. He tortured and killed the local priest and made enough Polyjuice to last him a few months. With the torture, he got information. With the Mind Arts, he got secrets. He was able to extract all the most sordid things told to the priest in confession. The priest had been around. He was the confessor of some powerful people. Gellert began to use all the confession secrets to get what he wanted out of his congregation. Soon, the church was more of a Dark Church than a protestant church. The wizard, and his concealed wand, had parishioners cover the windows and prevent most light from coming in. This way, if his Polyjuice failed him, they would not notice. He was able to blackmail a local politician into donating a house to the church. It was a lonely gothic style structure that had seen better days, but Gellert found it ideal for his purpose. It would take a long time for him to grow stronger and more powerful, but that was the only way to see _him_ again and he would succeed, no matter the cost. He had scores to settle, lives to ruin, and forgiveness to seek.

* * *

Albus was in a pickle. Seeing Gellert again had reawakened his feelings for the man. But he was asking once again for too much. It wasn't like in the previous war. Dumbledore did not have the holier than thou advantage anymore. He had shown everyone his true colors. He couldn't be a puppeteer anymore. Gellert would unleash hell on Earth. Albus could either be gasoline or just leave Britain and hide far away in the mundane world. But the old man knew that Gellert would never be satisfied unless he had dominion over all muggles. Time was moving slowly. He had twenty more hours to reach a decision.

He had taken one empty room and started writing a list of the advantages and disadvantages of joining Gellert. So far, the list was pretty equal on both sides. Albus didn't like that Gellert had Voldemort in the only kind of sacrificial suspension that would work for the creature. Dumbledore had done too much, pulled too many strings, changed too many lives and destinies to bow down to the man who had made his life hell. While he was aware that he had gotten even more street credibility because of his role in the war with Voldemort, he also knew that he didn't need more standing at all. He was a powerful wizard. Perhaps he had gone from loved to feared, from famous to infamous, but he was still Albus Dumbledore. He still needed no introduction. His reputation preceded him and would for years to come.

Maybe he could convince Gellert to get rid of Voldemort… Albus could see himself and Grindelwald ruling the world. However, that creature had no space in their kingdom. It was disgusting, not to mention useless. Dumbledore came to the realization that, if he agreed with Gellert, he would have to compromise. He hated compromising.

* * *

Voldemort was in a state of suspension. He was taking all his life energy from the corrupt concoction he swam in. At the moment, he was just existing. While he had _looked at_ Dumbledore, he was not conscious yet. Gellert had created something akin to an exterior womb. While it was made of glass, its contents were positively dark. Drinking unicorn blood was an abomination against magic. Phoenix's blood was too powerful and difficult to obtain. The amount of blood in which Voldemort floated meant that Gellert had procured at least three phoenixes and one unicorn. Magic didn't like even numbers in dark rituals.

Gellert had used his priest persona and some magic to get a few villagers to get pregnant and had manipulated them to want to get an abortion. He had taken them to his home and with a bit of _swish_ and _flick_ got himself a few fetuses. This along with the runes and spells he created to sustain Voldemort, had taken a lot of research and work. Grindelwald wanted to groom Voldemort to be a pawn. He and Dumbledore could stay in the shadows while Voldemort became the most hated wizard. Then, once Britain was in the brink of absolute collapse and the resistance that was bound to appear was at each other's throats, he and Albus would kill Voldemort in a very public way and take his place at the top of the food chain. Then, the world would know subjugated peace.

Gellert hoped to persuade Albus easily. However, this would need for his former lover to trust him. They had asked for each other's forgiveness, but it would take a long time to rebuild their relationship. Gellert sighed while he sipped a generous glass of firewhiskey. He looked at the clock hanging from the wall. In five minutes, he would know if he was right to hope for a new beginning with the love of his life.

* * *

"Mr. Lovegood, I already told you that your daughter cannot enter a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. She is not a registered seer," a secretary told him with a sneer. "She is a _child_. It is probably her wild imagination."

"No! It is not! Her mother had _The Eye_ too. If the prophecy is not registered, it cannot be researched. Please call an unspeakable!" the man was agitated.

"No, sir. Unspeakables cannot speak to the general public. If you do not leave at once, I will have to summon security to escort you out."

"You will regret this! Oh, and do have someone spray your desk. It is covered with nargles!" the man exclaimed, turning on his heel to leave. The woman looked at him like he belonged in an asylum.

He would write to Headmistress McGonagall. Perhaps, she could help him contact the school's Divination Professor so he could show her the memory. His heart constricted. Poor Luna. No one believed her. He wanted to help her control and channel her gift, but it was her mother who could have done so. He would find a way to get her help if it was the last thing he did. Her prophecy was important, Xenophilius was certain of it.

* * *

Remus apparated in the garden of his cottage. His nose picked up homely scents. The days right before the full moon, his senses heightened further. He turned around. The cottage was closed, but there was light from candles inside. He knocked.

"You don't need to knock Remus, it is your home."

"What's that smell? It's lovely." Remus replied, walking into the kitchen. His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Sourdough bread," Martin replied, pointing at the oven.

"Not that I mind, but isn't it a bit late for baking Martin?"

"I know… I just… My aunt taught me to bake, and I have always turned to it when I am feeling… _overwhelmed_," Martin shrugged.

Remus frowned. "I know my place isn't a palace, but I was hoping you would find it _adequate_."

"What? Oh no! I _love_ your home. The view is spectacular. The weather is perfect. I do admit I miss electricity, but… it is a nice change."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I have no idea what is happening… I have been feeling _watched_. I'm probably just being paranoid, but since I don't know what happened to my parish and since you told me about the attack on the Grangers, I feel like I abandoned them," Martin put his hands over his face and sighed. "And I keep feeling like people stare at me weirdly."

"You have too much time on your hands. An idle mind will conjure up the craziest things…" Remus sighed. He remembered all the horrible things he would think when he was trying to drown his demons while unemployed. He still struggled with his desire to drink, but he now had a family unit to keep him from straying and keep him accountable.

"Yes, you are right," Martin sighed. He got up to take the fragrant bread out of the oven. Remus' mouth watered. "Would you like to try it? I was able to get some butter from the village…"

"I'd love to…" Remus' eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you _walked_ all the way there?! It's at least a four-hour walk!"

"Like you said, I have a lot of time in my hands," Martin smiled, took a knife, and cut a few slices of the bread. He got the butter from the pantry and spread it on the slices. It melted right away. Father Martin handed Remus a slice. Lupin decided that, if paradise had a taste, this was it. His face broke out in a genuine smile.

"This is _way_ too good!"

"Thank you, I am glad you like it… My aunt taught me that the best thing about baking is the fact that fresh, warm bread makes people happy, no exceptions" Martin looked away wistfully.

"It does… Um, Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but… The full moon is coming up… I need you to stay with the Grangers and Sirius at Potter Manor… Then, when it's over, you may come back here if you wish to do so…" Remus said in an apologetic tone.

"Of course, no problem. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Martin volunteered.

"Yes, I am sure. It could get really dangerous for you. I will call for Neesy tomorrow to come and get you to Potter Manor," Remus smiled, eating another slice of bread.

"That will be perfect, Remus. Thank you for your hospitality. I am turning in. Sleep well," Father Martin stood up and walked to the guest room he was sleeping in.

Remus was too lost in the delicious bread to realize the man left. When Martin's door shut, it brought him back, and he said a loud _Good Night_ to the cleric.

* * *

The following morning was glorious: the sun was shining, the skies were clear, and birds were chirping with joy. Martin was in awe at Potter Manor. It wasn't the elegant furnishings or the vast gardens that captured his attention. It was the fact that the house could speak, and even more impressive than that, it could _do_ things. Was this what happened when people reported haunted houses? Neesy informed him that Emma and Daniel were at work. Everyone in the house was apparently still asleep. The chirpy elf informed him of the latest events. He was placed in the guest room next to Mr. Snape. He put his clothes in the dresser and decided to explore the house. It was still early, so the kids were in bed.

He took his time to admire all the art within the house. There were beautiful marble sculptures, but what makes him do a double-take was the moving portraits. The people in the portraits looked at him with interest. He walked and found a beautiful ornate double door. He knocked, and no one answered, so he tentatively pushed the door open. His jaw dropped as he saw the biggest, most beautiful and well-stocked private library he had ever seen. He tried to come in but crashed against an invisible wall. He tried a second time to no avail. This time the wall pushed him harshly, and the house whispered in his ear, "If you try once more, it will get painful, priest."

Father Martin looked around in concern, "Sorry, I just want to know more about this world. Curiosity got the better of me, but I shouldn't have."

"Put your hands where I can see them and turn around _slowly_!"

Martin threw his hands up right away and turned around, slowly, saying, "Please don't shoot! Neesy brought me here. I am a friend of the Grangers, Harry, Sirius, and Remus."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes in suspicion and kept pointing her wand at him. A cleric who is friends with witches and creatures? _Right_. Before she could say anything else, a bushy brunette-haired blur dashed past her and jumped into the man's arms.

"Father Martin! You're here!" Hermione had a wide smile.

Harry followed suit, jumping into the man's arms as well. Narcissa lowered her wand. Draco stepped in front of her in a protective stance.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, looking at the man up and down. Martin lowered both kids to the ground. They took his hands.

"Draco, this is Father Martin. The priest in my family's church. He's our friend. He won't hurt you," Hermione explained, seeing the distress in the boy.

"Father Martin, this is Narcissa Black and her son Draco. Narcissa is Sirius' cousin," Harry smiled at the priest. "They won't hurt you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry if I startled you, Mrs. Black," the priest said in an apologetic tone.

"Ms. Black, and I am sorry I pointed my wand at you. I had no idea who you were, and we've had very tense days," Narcissa shrugged. She had no idea why she had corrected the man who called her Mrs. He was very handsome, but he was a _priest_.

"Sorry, Ms. Black, don't worry. It wasn't the first time I've had a wand pointed at me."

"Are you staying here?" Draco asked, crossing his arms, trying to stop her mom from talking to the man.

"Yes, at least for the time being."

"So, you will not _stay_ stay?" Hermione pouted.

"Well, Remus said I could go back to his place after…" Martin realized he did not know if he should finish that sentence.

"The full moon. We all know. It's alright," Narcissa filled him in. She felt like smiling at the man. Malfoys do not smile. _Fuck that name! I am Narcissa Black!_ She thought and smiled tentatively. The priest returned the gesture.

"Father Martin, have you had breakfast?" Harry asked when his stomach grumbled.

"I had some tea earlier," the man replied.

"Well, that will not do," said Hermione offering her hand. "Off to the kitchen!"

Harry started pulling him towards the kitchen. Perhaps Martin was imagining things, but he really felt like the air was different in the manor. He could feel… energy? He tried to grasp the sensation. Martin was in for a treat. There was magic everywhere in the spacious kitchen!

* * *

Dishes were being washed by a self-moving sponge. A broom was sweeping on its own in the corner. Two little elves were busy cooking.

"Master Harry! The house be telling us yous want breakfast. It will be served soon," Trippy bowed.

"Thank you, Trippy," Harry blushed. He was not used to being called master or having anyone bow to him. It made him feel weird. Hermione squeezed his hand, sensing his discomfort.

"How do you like your eggs, Father?" Hermione asked, motioning for everyone to sit down.

"Um… scrambled, but I can make them myself," he offered without seating down. Trippy was so shocked by this that the ramekin he was holding fell and broke in half, spilling the pancake batter inside.

Neesy gasped and almost dropped the pan she was holding. She was about to vanish the mess Trippy made, but the non-magical had immediately gotten down to his knees and was cleaning the mess with a kitchen towel. Narcissa was startled by seeing the man not even second guess for a moment before cleaning up a mess he didn't make… He was cleaning after _the_ _help_. Narcissa was slowly warming up to elves, but still. Why would he grab a rag to clean up what could be vanished? She could have smacked herself. _He is a muggle; he can't vanish anything_. Harry and Hermione were quick to help the man, while the elves stood frozen.

"Could you point me to the laundry room so I can wash this before the batter dries?" Martin asked Narcissa.

She blushed in mortification. She had no idea where that room was.

"It's two d-doors down that p-passageway," Draco stammered. His eyes had widened comically.

"No, rosarys man. You is a guest of Potter Manor. I be sorry for Trippy. He is being clumsy," Neesy lowered her head in shame and vanished the rag. "Trippy, attend to your duties. We is speaking later."

"Neesy, don't tell Trippy off. He was surprised. It was an accident," Harry said with a pout.

"Trippy is being sorry, master Harry. Trippy has a _v-vodoo_. Mistress Lily cleaned up a mess I made. This be making me think back to that…"

Martin sighed. Famous Lily Potter was revered by everyone he met. Narcissa blinked rapidly, "You mean déjà vu, Trippy. A moment that felt like you lived it before… Because you did."

Trippy nodded, his eyes glistening with tears. He was a bit scared of Narcissa and her son, having tended to Dobby's injuries.

"I am so sorry Trippy. I was just trying to help. I thought I scared you, and that was why you dropped it."

"Rosarys man, we be house-elves. We is born to doing housework. It is our pleasure and duty to serve this family and this family's friends," Neesy spoke with a final tone. She turned around, dismissed Trippy and with astounding speed finished cooking breakfast.

Narcissa pulled Martin to sit down and whispered: "House-elves find it a bit insulting when humans try to help them with their work…"

The man's mouth formed a perfect 'O' in surprise, and he whispered back, "I didn't mean to insult them at all."

"They are learning about us as we learn about them," Hermione smiled at the man. He chuckled. She sounded a lot older than he remembered. He nodded.

"Just treat them like friends and say please and thank you," Harry continued, staring a bit at Draco as he did.

Draco swallowed demurely and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before replying, "I know, I know. But I am getting better at it!"

"We know," Hermione smiled. The boy had impeccable table manners, but getting him so say _please_ and _thank you_ -especially to elves- was hard work. Draco blushed lightly.

The kids finished eating quickly, excused themselves, and ran to their rooms to change. They almost ran over an amused Sirius in dog form. Lady Longbottom was coming to teach them about the plants in the garden in a couple of hours. They were giddy at the prospect of learning from someone so wise.

* * *

Sirius lingered outside the kitchen to hear a bit of the dynamic between his cousin and the priest.

"Ms. Black, was I hallucinating or do paintings really move here?" Martin whispered in a scared tone to amuse the woman.

She feigned shock and gasped, looking around with wide eyes, "What?! A painting moved!? Which one? Where?"

The priest blanched. The witch looked at his terrified face trying not to laugh and failed miserably. Genuine laughter bubbled up in her like it hadn't happened in years. Soon she was holding her belly and struggling to breathe.

"Merlin's beard! Your face!" she kept laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny! You really had me thinking I must have hit my head or something!" Martin crossed his arms across his chest. Narcissa couldn't help but notice that those arms looked like they could lift her up without any effort. Martin tried not to laugh; he really did, but her laugh was contagious. After a while, both adults calmed down.

She blushed, sobered up, and looked away. "Do forgive me. I _never_ lose control of my wits. I haven't laughed like that in… I actually don't remember the last time I laughed like that."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Martin replied with a smile. "You have a wonderful laugh. And your eyes light up."

Narcissa blushed a deeper shade.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You did." _You wouldn't think that if I had no glamours on_, she thought. Martin covered his face with his hands. _What is happening?_ Sirius decided now was the right time to scare the man to break the tension. He stood in his hind legs and barked into the man's left ear. Father Martin jumped and yelled, "Aaaaaaaaargh!"

As he yelled, he threw his hands up and looked around in a panic.

Sirius quickly transformed and clapped the man on his back, "Why so jumpy, my friend?"

"Sirius! I could have died!"

"What's life without some adrenaline, Martin?" Sirius laughed, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Martin was still pale. "Sorry. I will try not to scare you on the regular… Why are the kids so excited? How is Lady Greengrass doing?" he asked Narcissa, trying to dispel any remaining awkwardness at Narcissa's stern stare.

"Good… Morning," Snape's drawn-out greeting drew out more when he realized that Narcissa had company.

"Good morning," Father Martin stood up and offered his hand to this angry-looking stranger.

Snape looked at Narcissa and Sirius for any sign of distrust of the man but found none. He shook the man's hand. _A priest... how quaint_, he thought

"Father Martin, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Father Martin…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know the man's last name.

"Martin Shaw," the priest said with a smile. This new man was probably very good at poker. Not that the priest _ever_ played.

"Delighted, I am sure," Snape replied, sounding anything but. He saw Black sipping a steamy cup, across from Narcissa, he nodded at the man. "Sirius, morning."

Sirius lifted his cup at Snape, said a quick "Morning," and went back to buttering his toast.

"He is a friend of the Grangers. He was with them when they found Harry and helped him," Narcissa went on, hoping this would make Snape behave better. It worked.

"Oh! In that case, thank you for what you did for Harry," Snape's expression changed. "His mother was my best friend."

Martin nodded, "I know many years have passed, but I am sorry for your loss. Mrs. Potter sounds like a remarkable woman."

"She was all that is good in life," Severus said in such a low volume that Martin almost didn't hear him.

"Yes, she was," Sirius nodded with a sad smile.

"Wait, you are the man Emma was worried about. You were in a coma, right? When did you wake up?" Martin asked with seemingly true concern.

"Recently. Emma has been helping me heal. She has been, as your kind would say, a _blessing_," Snape thanked Neesy for his breakfast and dug in. Sirius could have choked on his toast. Snape was an entirely different person now.

Martin wanted a clearer answer but decided he could ask Emma later. He asked what Sirius didn't get an answer for "Where were the kids going, Ms. Black?"

Snape coughed up a bit of his tea. _Ms. Black? Why would she say that to a stranger?_ He thought.

Narcissa passed Severus a napkin and palmed his back to help him. "Lady Longbottom, who is a friend of the family, is coming by later to teach them about the plants in the garden. I think she's bringing her grandson along, but that is a surprise for the kids. Oh, and cousin, Lady Greengrass, and her daughters are resting in their room. They will probably sleep through the day. Perhaps you should write Gringotts so their account manager can send their elves here through Sharptooth. It will help them to have familiar faces around... If the girls wake up before their mother, having their elves here will make them feel safer, don't you think?"

Sirius nodded. "You are right. I will write to Sharptooth today."

"Excuse the interruption but... The children... They are learning about magical plants, yes? Can I hear the lesson too?" Martin asked, excited at the prospect.

"Um, I-… I don't know. I think Augusta won't have a problem, but it's better to ask her… Neesy,"

The elf popped behind her. "Yes, Ms. Black?" the elf said this in a suspicious tone.

"What time is Augusta coming?" Narcissa asked, turning around.

"Lady Longybottoms is coming in fifteen minutes," Neesy replied.

"Are you going to get them?" Sirius asked between forkfuls.

"No, Lady Longybottoms prefers to travels from Gringotts," Neesy replied, never looking at the woman's face. "She is having business to do. Master Doggie, I is going to prepare some nests for Lady Greeny's elves."

"That is a great idea, Neesy. Thank you," Sirius replied patting her on the back.

"Neesy, when Augusta gets here, can you ask her if a muggle man can observe her lesson, please?" Narcissa tried to say this in a kind tone.

"Yes, Ms. Black. I be asking and letting yous know," Neesy replied, popping away.

"Gentlemen, I will go change while you finish. I am sure Augusta will be happy to have you in her lesson, Father Martin," Narcissa turning away briskly. She was feeling a bit self-conscious wearing a morning robe in front of them.

"Thank you, Ms. Black," both the cleric and Severus replied in unison. Snape did so in a sarcastic tone at the last name. Sirius looked at her weirdly. Narcissa shrugged at her cousin.

As she walked away, she turned over her shoulder and said, "Martin… you were not hallucinating… they can talk too…"

Martin stared after her in shock. He spluttered, but he couldn't reply. If the paintings _could_ talk, why hadn't they talked to him?

"_Who_ can talk?" Snape asked, opening a book he had been carrying in his robe. Sirius looked at Martin with interest.

"She says the paintings can talk, but they don't talk to _me_…"

"Have you tried saying _hello_?" Snape said slowly, hiding a smirk with his book. Sirius choked on his coffee. _Snape has a sense of humor? Had hell frozen over?_

"Um… No…"

"Well, this is not like a muggle TV. You can't plug it off and back on to make it work. They probably didn't speak to you because you are a muggle…"

"A non-magical person?"

"Yes," Snape answered slowly.

"Interesting," Martin took the last sip of his coffee and got up.

He took his dishes to the sink, and out of habit, he washed and dried everything. He was about to put it away when Neesy popped into the kitchen. She seemed upset but said nothing.

"Right! I'm sorry Neesy. I am not trying to offend you… It's just that I have always lived mostly alone, and I am used to cleaning up after myself."

"It is alrights rosarys man. You is kind to Neesy. Neesy knows you means no slight. Lady Longybottoms is coming in a few minutes. She is saying she may lets you stay for the lesson after she is _seeing_ you," the elf blushed and looked mortified.

"Seeing me? Um… okay, I guess. Should I wait in the garden?" Martin was confused.

"Yes."

Sirius and Snape looked at the elf blush with amusement. They had to warn the poor priest. Augusta would not let his clerical collar stop her.

"Mr. Shaw," Snape called after him. The man turned with a puzzled expression.

"Yes?"

"Augusta Longbottom is an old woman. She is old enough to be your mother. But she acts like a shameless flirt. She is a widow, has been a widow for a while," Severus tried to explain.

Shaw looked even more confused and pointed at his collar. "Mr. Snape, with all due respect, I am a _priest_… and I am not looking for… anything like_ that_."

"I _know_ you are a priest. I know what that _entails_. All I am saying is that _she_ will know you are a priest too… but she will not _care_," Snape smirked.

"Surely you don't mean-"

"Yes, he does," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows to drive the point home. "She is brazen."

Martin paled. "Okay. I will try to _deter_ her?"

"You will fail," both wizards replied in an amused tone. Sirius looked at Severus, shook his head, and said, "Okay, that was _so_ weird."

"Yup," Snape replied, popping his 'p' sound. Sirius looked at him like he grew a second head and walked away to his room to write to Remus and Gringotts. This new Snape was messing with his head.

* * *

Time was up. Albus went to the study where Gellert was waiting, reading a book and nursing an almost empty glass of liquor. The fireplace crackled slightly behind the man's chair. Grindelwald seemed absolutely calm. But Albus knew there was a storm in his mind. His silvery eye would get blueish when Gellert was anxious.

"What have you decided?" Gellert asked with a lifted brow.

"I want to join you…" Albus began slowly. Gellert remained expressionless, but his heart was pounding. "But…"

"But?" Geller lifted a questioning brow.

"I do not want to join him or rather… it…" Albus added with a sour face.

"If I tell you that it will eventually be just you and me, will you give me an unbreakable vow?" Gellert smirked.

"Do you promise?" Albus asked staring deeply into the man's eyes.

"Yes," Gellert replied resolutely.

"Give me my wand," Albus requested. Gellert narrowed his eyes in suspicion but handed him the wand. Albus and Gellert took each other's hands. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, swear on my life and magic that I will join Gellert Grindelwald and be faithful to him and his cause, which will be my own. I swear to work hard and do what needs to be done to take over with him. I swear we will act as an army of one with shared goals, techniques, and glory. Additionally, I accept Voldemort's role in our little enterprise provided that, eventually, he is disposed of permanently as he should be. As I have said it, so mote it be."

Gellert felt a thrill as the thin tongue of flames snaked around their joined hands. "I have always loved your prodigious memory, Albus. You worded that beautifully."

"I try to be thorough in my vows. Now, tell me everything," Albus poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat down across from Gellert who smiled darkly.

"Here is what I am thinking," Gellert began. It would take a few hours to walk Albus through his convoluted plan, but he would make sure to include every detail. They all mattered. There was no room for error. They would be going radio silent from magical society for around four to five years. Then, Voldemort would reappear to create mayhem that they would benefit from.

By the end of their conversation, both men were certain the plan was brilliant and would work. They were disciplined, powerful, knowledgeable, and resourceful. They were also patient. That was the trait that would be most important for their quest. Glory and success would come, but they would have to walk a long road to get there.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you are all well and staying home. I will try to post another chapter in the coming days. I apologize for the delay but the switch from regular courses to e-learning due to the pandemic has taken a lot of time. -Lux-


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A House of Learning**

Augusta woke up feeling energized. After a bath, a meal, and a bit of struggle convincing her grandson to join her, she was ready to teach. She missed those days! Augusta had taught adults and teenagers for around forty years. She had now retired, but getting to teach kids was exciting for her. Harry and Hermione seemed very eager to learn. Even the Malfoy Scion would attend. When Neesy asked her if a muggle man could observe her lesson, her interest piqued. She had asked the elf what the man looked like, but she was absolutely no help. She only blushed furiously, shrugged, and replied he was a human. She was coming through the special goblin floo into Potter Manor's living room on the dot.

She went outside at the indications of Trippy, pulling a shy boy behind her as she walked. She opened the sliding door to the garden and saw that there was a lot she could teach. _Many plants, animals, and is that a greenhouse? An actual real-life elven greenhouse?! Wow_. Harry and Hermione were waiting for her sitting crossed-legged on the floor. Draco was looking at them in disdain and a bit of mortification. A Malfoy would never sit on the grass like that or disrespect a Lady of an important House.

The boy that came out with her was looking down at the floor. She motioned for him to stand next to Hermione. Augusta looked at Draco, motioned to the floor, and he looked at her in horror. She chuckled, waved her wand, and a green cushion appeared in front of his feet. Draco looked slightly relieved, but as manners dictated did not sit yet.

"Hello, younglings!" Augusta began. "As you may already know, I am Lady Augusta Longbottom. I am a Herbology Master. This is my grandson, Scion Neville Longbottom," she motioned at the boy who stood up straight and bowed stiffly. Malfoy returned the bow with significantly more grace, but Harry and Hermione looked at each other questioningly and said a cheery, "Nice to meet you, Neville."

"You are supposed to stand and bow or curtsey!" Malfoy, whisper shouted.

"We are?" the pair replied with wide eyes scrambling to get up.

"Were you raised by wolves?!" Malfoy asked. He could smack himself when he remembered Harry's uncles. _Oh!_

"Scion Malfoy, thank you for correcting your classmates. No mocking or offensive remarks like that in my class again, however."

Malfoy nodded, blushing, and sat on his green cushion with surprising grace. Harry and Hermione bowed and curtseyed clumsily. Neville sat back down on the ground.

"Harry, Hermione, you are the Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House. That is an honor, a privilege, and a big responsibility. There are certain etiquette rules you must follow in formal introductions and formal ceremonies."

The kids nodded but seemed lost. She carried on, "I will give you both a couple of books on House Etiquette from House Longbottom. There should be a House Etiquette Book of Potter House somewhere in this house or perhaps in the family vault."

"We can check the library!" Hermione said excitedly.

"It doesn't let you go in," Father Martin replied from behind the door to the garden.

"Ah! Are you _my_ muggle man?" Augusta couldn't see him well at that distance. "Come out where I can _see_ you…"

"Um, I think so…" the man said, walking towards her and offering his hand, "Father Martin Shaw, it's a pleasure."

Augusta eyed him up and down slowly. Nothing more amusing than tempting clerics to sin. She placed her hand on top of his, and he awkwardly shook it briefly. He felt like she was taking his clothes off with her eyes. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," she smiled in a coquettish way. Mr. Snape and Sirius were right. She _could_ be his mother, and she didn't _care_ he was a priest. He saw her eyes lingering on his collar. "The reason it won't let you in is that you need permission from the Head of House Potter…"

"Oh, that makes sense…" Martin replied. It didn't make sense, but it felt like he had to say that. "May I join your class?"

"Yes, _darling_. Sit over there. I don't want you blocking the kids' view," she motioned. "You are lucky I'm feeling good today. Otherwise, I may have to give you some detention." Augusta said with a saucy smile. She immediately went to professor mode, changed her expression to a severe one, and said, "Never be late to my class again."

"Never again, professor," Martin smiled.

* * *

One hour later, Martin was a happy man. Augusta was a wonderful, patient, albeit strict, professor. She made complicated things like photosynthesis sound easy to understand. Her putting things on a child's level made things a lot more understandable for him. She was very aware that Harry and Hermione had no background knowledge. Harry had taken care of the Dursley's garden, but it only had flowers. The children were joyful students. Even young Neville participated actively. He clearly loved plants. Draco was like a small adult. He looked at Harry and Hermione when they were giggling with excitement and rolled his eyes. Martin stood up suddenly to help Augusta with some heavy potted plants, and the boy jumped back and brought his arms to cover his face. _Odd_, the priest thought.

"Allow me, Lady Longbottom," Martin offered, crouching to lift a heavy plant without hurting his back.

"Ah, a gentleman," she patted his flexed arm and winked. "Thank you. But I wasn't going to lift it with my arms…" she explained, waving her wand, and all the other heavy plants levitated to the table in front of her.

Martin blushed. "Right, I should have guessed."

"It's all right dear, I appreciate the gesture," Augusta patted his upper back, and he sat back down. He saw a flash of blonde hair move by the door to one of the balconies of the second floor that overlooked the garden. Apparently, Narcissa was also observing the lesson; but she hid. _Odd again_, he thought.

"Professor?" Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?" Augusta looked down at the boy.

"Can I go to the loo?"

"I don't know, dear, _can_ you?"

Harry looked around mortified. Hermione giggled and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, right. _May_ I go to the loo?"

"You may."

* * *

Augusta was a satisfied woman. The lesson had gone on splendidly. The children were smart, curious, and polite, and that muggle man… _scrumptious_. Shame he was a cleric. The grandmother looked with a serene heart at how Harry and Hermione, and occasionally Draco, were helping her grandson come out of his shell. Hermione was especially good at making him talk. She took a bite of the sandwich Neesy brought her as a snack. It was delicious.

Augusta mused for a while. She had noticed that Draco had been scared of the priest's sudden movement. She had heard about Malfoy's crimes and was very happy when she heard that Narcissa had decided to leave the man. She was horrified at Emma's description of Narcissa's scarring. She was working on a healing salve for old wounds, and now she had another reason to work hard on it. It was an absolute disgrace how cowardly men thought they could show how powerful they were by stomping on those they should take care of. She sighed. Her husband, may he rest in peace, felt absolute hatred for abusive men. He treated her with respect and love always. Even in bad times, she could always count on him to keep a leveled head. She missed being married. She missed his counsel, his support.

Then there were her son and daughter in law. How she wished they could be a part of Neville's life. Augusta often felt that she was too old to provide the kind of relationship her boy needed. She wanted to have Neville around kids his age and other trustworthy adults. Neville's great uncle had commented in front of the child that he was sure Neville was definitely a squib. This was a huge blow for his self-esteem. Augusta knew he was magical because she had seen his accidental magic bouts. However, she worried that waiting for him to seriously try magic until Hogwarts would not do. She wanted him to come out of his shell. Magic is an emotion and intent-based energy. The more a witch or wizard is attuned with their emotions and feels confident, the more their magic will reach its potential. Perhaps she could talk to the Grangers and Sirius about Neville joining the kids for all the other classes.

* * *

The classmates were under a large tree, eating their mid-morning snack. Harry and Hermione were having a bowl of different fruits covered in yogurt and granola. Draco really did not like yogurt. He ended up getting his favorite snack, and he was sure his mother was involved. He had a platter with baby carrots, ham and cheese rollups, and a bit of sugar to coat the carrots. Neville, on the other hand, had a hamburger with chips. They were all drinking water except for Neville, who had grape juice. He was surprised at how healthy the other kids ate.

Neville looked at how lean and healthy they looked. He was chubby. His cheeks were constantly red, and he noticed, from walking around with them, that while he was out of breath after a few minutes of vigorous walking, they were never tired. However, they stopped when they saw he was having difficulty catching up and never said anything to make it evident they were stopping for him. Perhaps he should eat as they did and start walking around more. His hobbies were mostly things that could be done sitting down. He liked to read, to do crossword puzzles, to work with clay and with plants. He usually did most of his walking in the greenhouse. Draco, Harry, and Hermione were really enjoying their healthy food too. It was ironic that he loved to take care of plants, but he didn't like to eat them.

Draco had brought his cushion with him. He wouldn't sit on the floor like a _savage_. The three kids had been talking animatedly for a while. Hermione wanted to know more about Neville and tried to get some more information.

"So, it's just you and the professor, then?" Hermione asked Neville while taking a bite of an apple.

"Um… Y-Yes," Neville answered, looking down.

"Where are your parents?" Draco asked in confusion. "Did they like _die_ or something?"

Hermione smacked the back of the boy's head. "Ouch!" He complained.

"Draco! You can't just ask _that_!" Hermione whisper shouted.

"Why not?" Draco seemed affronted but ate one of his carrots after dipping it in sugar.

"It's _impolite_," Harry and Hermione replied in a stern voice that would have made Headmistress McGonagall proud. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the sugar. Draco rolled his eyes.

"They are not dead…" Neville began with a sad tone.

"Then why do you live with your grandma?" Hermione asked in a soothing voice.

The boy looked away, and his eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have to tell us," said Harry. "Not if it makes you sad."

"Oh, zip it, you two! Is it _embarrassing_?" asked Draco with interest, "Is it _tragic_?"

"Draco!" Hermione whisper shouted.

"What?!" Draco asked with a frown. "All I am saying is that he doesn't _have_ to be embarrassed. Harry's parents are _dead_. My father is in _prison_. The only normal parents here are yours, Hermione!"

"Oh…" She blushed. Harry frowned a bit at his parents being dead. It always hurt a bit. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"They are not in prison… Or maybe they _are_," Neville said in a low volume. He didn't want his grandma to know how he felt.

"You mean you don't _know_ where they are?" Draco asked.

"I do. They are in a special ward at St. Mungo's. They were tortured until they lost their minds and became cataple-, no, catala-,… it's a hard word."

"Catatonic?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Neville shrugged.

"What is _that_?" Draco asked with his brow furrowed.

"I don't know. I just read the word twice. I didn't look it up," Hermione blushed. She hated not knowing things.

"Um… It means that they are just _existing_. They don't t-talk or m-move. They just stare into n-nothingness all day. They have to be fed and bathed magically… They are like imprisoned inside their own body" two fat tears fell from the boy's eyes.

Hermione's heart saddened for the boy. She squeezed Neville's hand. _What a horrible thing!_ She thought. They were there, and yet they were not.

"How long have they been like that?" Hermione asked.

"Always… Grandma says it happened when I was too young, and that is why I don't even remember their voices. And still, somehow, I miss them _so_ much…"

Draco felt bad. When he thought of his mom in the same situation, he felt really bad for the boy. "Sorry, Neville, I shouldn't have asked."

"Who did that to them?" Harry asked, feeling a need to avenge his new friend.

"My gran says I'm too young to know…"

Harry decided he would find out. Neville deserved justice and to have his parents back.

"Neville, do you want to join us for our other classes?" Hermione asked, hoping this would cheer the boy up.

"Really?! You have more classes?!" the boy asked, clear excitement in his voice. "What other things are you studying?"

"Yes, we are learning History of Magic, English, Maths, Geography, and Herbology so far… but soon we are going to learn from the elves too," Hermione smiled with delight. Learning was what she enjoyed most.

"We are probably going to have to learn eti-etiquette too. I think you and Draco can help us with that since you know more than us," Harry looked at Draco, who seemed very happy to know more than them about something.

"Are you sure I can study with you? I wouldn't want to be a burden or to impose on the hospitality of Potter Manor…" Neville's voice drifted off.

"Nonsense, Nev! We want our friends to learn with us," Harry said with a smile.

"F-Friends?" Neville seemed genuinely shocked at this. Harry and Hermione nodded enthusiastically while standing up to go return the dishes. Draco nodded once, picking up his cushion and the snack tray.

Neville jumped up and hugged the three kids, thanked them, and ran off to tell his grandmother that he had friends! Draco had stiffened at the hug. He was still trying to get used to kind, spontaneous physical touch. Harry and Hermione just chuckled and followed the boy.

* * *

Narcissa smiled to herself from her balcony. She had seen the interactions between the kids. She was still wearing clothes from Emma Granger with some temporary spells to fit better to her shape. Her few black clothes were being washed. She was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and a long-sleeve silk blouse in a light blue tone. She had actually tried to make herself look good when getting ready. For no reason. No reason at all. A knock to her open door made her turn.

"Narcissa, is everything alright with the priest?" Snape said, holding on to the door for support. He was much better, but there were a lot of stairs in that house. Narcissa was looking beautiful. He had never seen her wear anything so… complementary to her femininity. Snape shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"What? Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Narcissa replied in confusion.

"He called you Ms. Black…."

"Oh, that…." Narcissa blushed, walked briskly to the door, and pulled Severus into her room. She sat him down on a rocking chair by the balcony. Snape looked surprised and confused at this. "You looked like you were about to fall down. You are still recovering. Don't overexert yourself."

"Thank you… There are so many stairs here…"

"Yes, we will all have great legs and bums in a couple of months," she chuckled.

Severus looked at her and thought:_ her legs and bum are perfect the way they… Fuck! No, I am not going there_._ Bad Severus! Stop it! _He pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes, willing away the thoughts.

Narcissa went on, seemingly not noticing his predicament, "He called me Ms. Black because that is who I will be as soon as the divorce is finalized."

"You think Lucius will just sign it? Without a fight?"

"He has very little money left compared to when we married. He was sending a lot of funds to some man. He said he was funding the _future_, whatever that means. I even had to pawn some jewelry. Sirius was very clear in his demands for my divorce…"

"Funding the future?" Severus repeated with a frown.

"I have no idea. He was a little off it the last few months…" Narcissa said, gesturing at her head.

"Too many vials, huh?"

"Definitely, and he is not _you_…" Narcissa smiled at Snape.

"Meaning?" Snape asked, dragging his speech.

"Well, you _are_ a Potions Master. You would know what you should and shouldn't mix. We both know you have a much stronger constitution."

"We do?" Snape asked with a lifted brow.

"Pleeeease. I saw you fight the _Imperius_ curse countless times successfully! _He_ would _crucio_ the hell out of you, and somehow you would stand up like nothing happened and _thank_ that… bastard!"

"Perhaps, but I was under a significant amount of potions for years…" he added a '_showing how much it hurts would only encourage him'_ in his mind.

"Regardless. You _are_ a very strong man. This cleansing thing you are doing would have killed many. And yet, here you are, still standing, and better than ever!" Narcissa looked at him with bright eyes. "Draco is making friends, so am _I_, and you have a newfound family…"

He frowned. "I think they tolerate me in small doses."

"Harry and Draco love you. Hermione will love you too soon. Her heart is impressively accepting and caring. The Grangers treat you with kindness and respect. Even my cousin is nice to you! And your mom will be here soon too."

"I still don't understand _how_…"

"Sev, I think that when you are nice to nice people, they are just nice back… No hidden intentions. Isn't that refreshing?" she said, holding the man's pale, cold hands. "I am so done with watching my every step and everything I say for fear someone will tell Lucius or _him_. And now we are free! We have much to be thankful for."

He smiled and nodded. Her soft touch made him feel at peace. The realization shocked him.

"Sev, I wanted to apologize about the other night…" Narcissa sighed.

"What about?"

"Well, when Sirius suggested a rendezvous… I realize I reacted poorly. It was not because of _you_; it was me… I-" she took a shaky breath. "I am just getting divorced. My marriage was horrible. The things I had to do… I can't even think of getting involved with anyone until-"

Severus raised a hand to halt her from talking. "Narcissa, stop. You don't have to do this. I never thought you had _those_ intentions. I understand. What that monster did to you… and to Draco was inexcusable and unforgivable. May he burn in hell for all of that. I am not good at making or keeping friends. But you and Draco mean the world to me. I know that this new beginning is hard on all of us, but I want you to know I am here for you. As your _friend_, first and foremost, and as a father figure for Draco for as long as he needs one," Snape squeezed Narcissa's soft hands.

"Thank you. You are a wonderful man," Narcissa smiled. She pulled him up. "Now, you are much too pale and cold. I am taking you outside for some sun."

"No, I am tired…"

"No excuses, you big baby. You are not walking. I am levitating you downstairs, let's go."

"Fine…"

* * *

Emma was sitting in an office, tapping her foot in frustration. She had decided to pull the plug on her public service at the hospital and resigned. The Head of her Department was not happy.

"Doctor Granger," he said in a pleading tone. "You cannot leave! You and your husband are our best pediatricians… What will happen to your patients?"

"Doctor Stevens, I have already talked to colleagues who will take on my cases. Actually, Dan has taken several already. They know and trust him… Families can still contact me. I just want to dedicate myself to a private practice and research."

"Are you looking for an easier pace?" the man asked with a lifted brow. Emma suddenly was inspired to use his sexism against him.

"Yes, you see, Dan and I want to try to get pregnant again, and since I had such a hard time with Hermione, I need to reduce the hours I work and my stress levels… so I can conceive sooner," she smiled her best damsel-in-distress smile.

The man cleared his throat. "Right? Well then, if you and your husband have agreed on this. I guess there is nothing I can do. Not even a raise would convince you to stay? Postpone the pregnancy?"

Emma took a slow breath. "How much?"

"I think I could do 20% more," the man smiled disingenuously.

"No, thank you. Considering the number of patients I have brought here, that hardly makes a difference when I weigh the advantages of working my own choice of hours and seeing fewer patients."

The man sighed. "Fine then. I wish you the very best. I had a feeling this was already decided before you came here so I wrote you a recommendation letter, not that you need one, and had my secretary take your file so you can take it with you… And good luck with your um _trying_."

_YES!_ Emma thought. She had to tell Dan about her excuse before he freaked out. "Thank you, Doctor Stevens. Best of luck to you as well. I appreciate the letter. Thank you!"

Emma left the office, trying to keep her cool. She took the file and letter that the secretary handed her and walked towards her office. She saw her husband and moved towards him discreetly, pulling him into an empty room.

"What is it?" Dan was interrupted when Emma pushed him against the wall and kissed him, so thoroughly, he had to hold on to the wall.

"He accepted it!"

"Who? Um, what?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Stevens! I am officially not working here anymore!" she exclaimed excitedly, kissing him again.

He slowly pulled away "I thought he would try to keep you, love."

"Oh, he did! He offered me 20% more."

Dan's eyebrows hid in his messy hair, and he whistled, "You really have your heart set on this, right?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to start working on my research!" Emma giggled and hugged her husband. She mumbled something against his chest that he couldn't understand.

"I didn't hear that, come again?"

"I told him we're trying to get pregnant so he wouldn't question my decision to leave for private practice. You know he is sexist. If I had just said that I wanted to leave, he would have kept trying to get me not to quit," Emma smirked.

"Oh no… So now I have to work here with all the jokes about all the sex we supposedly have to conceive? I can hear them now… 'You are looking _tired_, doctor,' 'What happened, had to _work_ last night?' Ugh!"

Emma laughed and kissed him again. "Well, we will not be _trying_ to get pregnant… but that doesn't mean we can't _work _on it every - single - night!" She punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Good, because if I'll be bullied about it… I better be ravished regularly."

Both doctors laughed. Dan was happy that his wife was happy. He would still work part-time at the hospital and spend some time doing research with her, but first, they had to equip their lab. Sirius had told them there was a lab in the house, but without electricity, things seemed bleak. The cost of their house being rebuilt was mostly taken up by the insurance company, but until they sold it, they would have to wait to make big purchases. Daniel went to his office. He still had two more patients before he could leave.

Emma decided to do some clothes shopping for Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Ianthe, Daphne, and Astoria. Nothing fancy, just basic things to make them feel better. As soon as she was done, she decided to go see the construction. Then, she would use the mirror Sirius gave her, to make sure she could call Neesy to come to pick her up. It would take a few hours but seeing everyone more comfortable in clothes that were theirs would be worth it. With the galleons she got from Sirius and then converted with the help of a nifty magical purse, the goblins had sent them as an apology for the failing wards, and some of her own money, she would be able to get everyone nice things.

* * *

Neesy had to call for Trippy to get all the bags that Mistress Grangy had brought. Emma wanted to separate packages per family. Narcissa would probably be quite helpful. Emma asked Neesy to bring her friend to the living room. Narcissa was in the Library, where she was doing some research into positions published in the Prophet. She was upset to find she had no experience, and all the positions requested at least a couple of years. She sighed. Neesy popped next to her and she tensed up. She was still a bit nervous at sudden noises.

"Ms. Black, Missy Grangy be in the living room and is wanting me to brings you," Neesy explained with a short bow. Narcissa nodded and took the elf's hand. Emma Granger was sitting on the floor, separating various packages from different stores. None sounded familiar to Narcissa. The bags were shiny and pretty, though.

"You called for me?" Narcissa asked, approaching a distracted Emma.

"Yes, I did some shopping…"

"I can see that…" Narcissa smiled.

"I was wondering if you could help me out…"

"With what?"

"Sizing?"

"Um, sure…" Narcissa replied with a puzzled expression. "I don't really know these stores, but if I can help you, of course."

"Here," Emma said, passing Narcissa bags and boxes which the witch placed on a sofa behind her. "Be a dear and take these to your room."

"To _my_ room?" Narcissa blinked rapidly at the brunette in confusion.

"Yes, they are yours," Emma smiled brightly. "Well, yours and Draco's, of course."

Narcissa was frozen. This woman had bought them clothing. She stammered and couldn't say anything.

Emma stood and put a hand on the shocked witch's shoulder.

"I am aware that wizards and witches dress… Um, old school style. I tried to be a bit conservative. I figured you could tighten or shorten items with your wand. It's nothing too fancy. I just thought that you would be more comfortable in your own clothes. But you are welcome to my closet any time," Emma squeezed Narcissa's shoulder.

Narcissa's eyes glistened. She pulled the woman in for a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Now, these are muggle clothes, but they are comfortable, and I think they are your correct size. It's all a gift from Sirius and I. Oh!" Emma exclaimed, turning around to get a big pink and black glossy bag. "I also got you some underwear. I think I guessed your size right, but if I didn't, and you can't alter them, I can go back for more."

Narcissa blushed but thanked Emma anyways.

"Oh, and you can tell Draco you bought it if it will make him uncomfortable to know where the clothes came from. Now, the underwear will probably be a bit revealing for what you are used to, but I assure you that nothing will pop out," Emma laughed. "They are quite comfortable. Go ahead and try them on. Do show me your favorites!"

Narcissa took off to her room, feeling very grateful. She hadn't even seen the clothes, but the gesture spoke highly of the kind of person Emma was. Her cousin was wonderful too!

She got to her room and closed the door behind her. She opened the bags one by one. First, she went over the bags that were for Draco. Emma was a very observant person. The bags had underwear, t-shirts in the colors that looked best on her son. There were some interesting pants of different lengths, a couple of pajama sets, a sweater, trainers, and slippers. They were all exactly Draco's size. She put everything back in the bags and opened her bags. Emma had great taste and definitely paid attention to the kind of cuts Narcissa preferred from the afternoon they had spent watching some magical fashion magazines. Something else Narcissa noted was that there was almost no black at all. The only black item was a black, three-quarter sleeve, knee-length dress. It was both elegant and simple. She remembered Emma's comment on the thing every woman's closet needs is a little black dress. Now Narcissa had one.

There were a few different blouses, a cardigan, a couple of pants of the same strange fabric as Draco's, a pencil skirt, trainers and socks, and then there was the underwear. Sweet Morgana! While Emma had assured her nothing would pop out, Narcissa wasn't so sure. Everything was beautiful and seemed of high quality. She touched the fabric and marveled at the softness of it. There were different designs and styles. Apparently, Emma was on a mission to help her figure out what she liked. Narcissa smiled and decided to go try an outfit on.

She took a mauve silk button-down blouse that fitted her like a dream emphasizing her small waist and giving her a curvier figure. The bra was incredible! The comfort! The lift! The fact that it was not noticeable at all under the silk… She loved it. And it had no wires! Muggles were so creative! It was amazing what they could accomplish without magic. She decided to put the most conservative undies with the interesting pants. They seemed stretchy and comfortable. She put them on and was marveled at how well she could move. She could crouch, kick, sit in any position, etc. It was quite taboo for pureblood witches to wear pants. Her husband would have died rather than allowing her to wear such revealing clothes in public. She put on the flat ballet-like shoes. They were also comfortable. She went downstairs to show Emma, not wanting to interrupt her son's first class.

Emma clapped happily when she saw her.

"Good Lord! Look at you! You look stunning!" Emma smiled, grabbing one of her hands and turning her around slowly to look at her all around. "You have curves! And that color suits you _so_ much better!"

Narcissa was genuinely surprised at the woman's reaction. All her female 'friends' would have looked at her with contempt and wished for her to trip or something. They were all too competitive when it came to their looks, but Emma was gushing with delight. It felt lovely to have the genuine support of a real female friend.

"Please tell me what these pants are called. I am obsessed!" Narcissa exclaimed, tugging at the stretchy front pockets. [A/N: All women's jeans and pants should be legally required to have pockets! I will fight you on this!]

"They are called jeans. Now they were originally made of denim, which was a strong fabric for working in the fields and with animals, but now they mix different fabrics, and that's why they are so comfy and flattering."

"Daaaaaaaaaamn!" Sirius walked into the living room with the book on alliances. He had been reading it religiously when a Gringotts owl interrupted him. Lucius was not keen on signing the divorce. Not for free. He was about to tell Narcissa, but as he looked up and saw his cousin's new look, he had to whistle. "Emma, who is this _beautiful_ woman here. Gorgeous, have we met? Are you single? Can I buy you a drink?"

Narcissa laughed and blushed, "Sirius! Stop it!"

He approached her and hugged her to him so he could kiss her forehead. "Why, doll? It is true. You look wonderful."

"Thank you for the compliment, and for the clothes."

"Don't mention it," Sirius smiled and walked away to his room. He needed to put some pressure on Gringotts to get the divorce finalized as soon as possible. Her freedom was worth every galleon that it would surely cost the family's coffers.

* * *

Ianthe was feeling sorer than she did after delivering her daughters. Both deliveries had been brutal. She had been in labor for over twenty hours each time. Every muscle in her body hurt. Her joints felt stiff. Her head was pounding. She was parched, and her stomach began to rumble. She opened her dry eyes and started blinking rapidly, trying to moisten them. Where was she? Why was she so tired? Where were her daughters? The room seemed lavish and had curtains that, fortunately, let no light in. Last night's events rushed through her mind. She was in Potter Manor.

Chiky popped next to her bed, feeling his mistress' distress. "I is here. Girls is safe."

The elf poured her a cup of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. "C-Chiky, how d-did you find me?"

"Chiky will always finds mistress."

"I know, but this place is not one you can just _come_ into…" she replied after taking a few sips of water.

"No, Lord Black be telling your account manager that we could stays here because you were here. So we be helping the elves here in the greenhouse and with the little mistresses."

"Thank Morgana! I would have gone crazy with worry. Where are my girls?"

"Theys be trying to wakes you, but you be needing sleep to gets strong. We is being taking care of them while you be healing," Chiky looked down to hide tears. Ianthe realized he thought she was angry.

"Oh, I am not upset, Chiky. You did wonderfully, I am sure. I just miss my girls."

"It's just… Mistress… We is thinking you would not wakes up!" the elf hugged his mistress' feet and bawled like a child.

"Oh, poor Chiky, no! I am fine… Well, I am sore and tired, but I'll be alright…" She pulled the little elf to her arms with difficulty and hugged him. She called all her elves and opened her arms. They all got into bed with a general cry of "Mistress! You is awakes!"

"We is sorry for not thinking you woulds wakeys. You has been sleeping for seven days!" Milly informed her, dabbing her tears away.

"What?!" She tried to sit up so fast that her world spun. Her elves help her sit until she felt more steady. "I know you have been taking care of them, but my babies must be terrified!"

"Mrs. Grangy and Ms. Black is being mother hens," Jonsy answered with a smile. Ianthe could tell that he liked the women, which was quite odd. Jonsy was a grumpy old elf.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Ianthe said after their elves wrapped her in a robe and made her hair look presentable with a few short snaps of their fingers.

"Neesy tells me you are awake, Ianthe," a smiling Emma said, pushing the door open slowly. She was holding Astoria while Daphne held on to Narcissa's hands. Ianthe immediately noticed her girls looked happy and healthy. They were wearing new clothes too.

"Mummy!" Daphne said, running to her mother's arms.

"We know you are probably feeling faint, but being mothers ourselves, we also know that we would want our children with us before anything else," Emma walked to the bed. She smiled at Ianthe, who took Astoria and kissed her as the toddler giggled.

"Oh, thank you both so much! This is _just_ what I needed!" Ianthe hugged both girls tight. They giggled. Narcissa took a deep breath and giving a look to Emma, walked away from the open door where she still stood. Emma nodded discreetly.

"But not the only thing you need. You must be starving. Neesy," Emma called.

"Missy Grangy, Lady Greengrass," Neesy bowed, holding a tray. Chiky popped in front of Neesy, clearly excited to give food to his mistress. He looked at Neesy questioningly. Elves were respectful of other elves' ranks, and Neesy was Head of Elves at the manor. Neesy smiled and handed him the platter, she then popped away. Once Ianthe had her food, her elves popped away to prepare a bath and clothes for their mistress.

"Ianthe, I took the liberty of getting you and your daughters some clothes. Jonsy helped me with the sizes. The clothes are in the dresser." Emma chuckled at Ianthe's surprised face. "Anyways, enjoy your meal. The girls already ate. I will come back later to check on you, and one of your elves can bring you your potions. There are a _lot _of them," Emma said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger, for everything. Thank Ms. Black, too," Ianthe smiled gratefully after a few sips of tea.

"Emma, dear. We are all going to be living together for the foreseeable future. We can do away with formalities. Once you finish eating, if you want to bathe, your elves know where to take you. I put some of my favorites in your bathroom. Daphne says you will like them, didn't you, sugar?" Emma asked the girl who nodded happily, stealing a strawberry from her mother's plate of fruit.

"Thank you, I could never pay you back for everything you have done for me… and them," Ianthe smiled.

"Don't mention it. You are friends with Sirius and Remus and, by extension, all of us," Emma laughed. "You may be getting a lot more than what you bargained for."

"I am happy to make new friends. Gloomy times are coming. We all need all the friends we can get," Ianthe smiled. Daphne nodded with a serious expression.

"I'll get out of your hair. If you need anything, your elves have permission to do or get anything you need, or if you need me, call Neesy, and she will bring me here. Oh, before I forget. Your elves tell me they want to have a send-off for Ritzy. He was cremated by them. When you feel better, you need only name the day, and we will set up a beautiful ceremony for him as he deserves."

Ianthe nodded sadly. "Thank you so much… That will mean the world to all of us."

* * *

"Hello?" Emma said from outside Snape's door. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Emma, do come in," Severus stood up from the desk.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I was told you've been moving on your own a lot…"

"Yes, I feel like I can walk a bit more every day, and that is thanks to you," Severus smiled at the doctor. He noticed she was carrying bags.

"And thanks to you too. You have been a very good patient," Emma smiled and walked to his bed, placing the bags there. "We bought some things for you. I figured you could use more clothes while you can go get your own."

Severus blushed. He was mortified. "Emma, I-I don't know what to say. You shouldn't have bothered…"

"Oh, pish posh! I am sure you will feel and look much better once you are out of the all-black all the time," Emma smiled, holding up a white button-down. It looked like it would fit him just fine.

"But I _like_ black," Severus looked down.

"I know, and I did buy a couple black things, please go try some things on! I can't wait to see you out of those robes, come on," Emma shooed him to his bathroom.

Severus went through the bags and realized she had even bought him underwear. While he was a grown man, and he knew she meant nothing by it, he was still embarrassed. Probably the elves told her the kind of underwear he wore. The Potions Master took out black jeans and put them on. He hadn't worn muggle clothes in over a decade. He then put on the white button-down shirt and a dark gray cardigan. He slipped on the black loafers she had bought him. They were very comfortable. Severus even put on a black belt. He came out blushing.

"My God! You look so much younger!" Emma gushed. She pulled him to stand in front of a mirror.

He was surprised to see she was right. He looked significantly younger and rested. His skin was no longer translucent. Taking some sun each morning and all the exercise and healthy meals, not to mention the good friendly company had done wonders for his appearance. He rarely ever looked at himself in the mirror. "Is that me?"

"Yes, it is. Oh! Before I forget," Emma took a small bag from a bigger one. "Please don't be embarrassed or take this the wrong way…"

Snape frowned. He should have known there were too many positives in this interaction. "What is it?"

"I remembered a conversation we had some days ago when we were doing your therapy. So, I went to the pharmacy."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Severus asked, growing worried.

"No, you are fine. I just remembered you had asked me in one of our sessions why your hair was so greasy. I forgot about it until today, but think you have seborrheic dermatitis in your scalp," she said, handing him the bag.

Severus colored and took the bag. "And this will get rid of it?"

"Yes. Now I suggest that you get a haircut too," Emma smiled reassuringly.

"Will the haircut improve the effectiveness of the shampoo?"

"No, but it will make using it a lot less of a hassle. Additionally, I believe you would look even _more_ handsome with a different haircut," she winked and shrugged.

"Thank you," Severus smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I am happy to help," Emma smiled and actually skipped away.

Severus chuckled. That woman was something else. He was so glad to know her.

* * *

After he was done with his workday, Daniel decided to stop by Father Martin's church to do some snooping and find out if someone had tried to contact the man. When he got near the parish, he was surprised to see that the church was closed with a chain. He talked to a neighbor who told him that the Monsignor in charge of Father Martin hadn't found a replacement yet. Daniel pretended to go to his house to oversee construction. Then he waited until the sun went down to go to the church. He sent a message to his wife, telling her he would stop by the church and to send Neesy to their backyard in around twenty minutes.

Daniel walked the side of the office. There was a planter outside, and Daniel knew there was a key underneath it. He took the key and let himself into the office. He looked around for any signs of disturbance. He didn't want to turn on the lights, so he used a small flashlight he kept in his glove compartment. There were several letters on top of each other: one was from the Monsignor, another was from a Cardinal, the last one came from Martin's aunt. Everything seemed in order, although… Wait a minute. He could smell burning incense. Was there someone in the church? He pressed his ear against the door that connected to the church. His eyes widened. Something was happening in there. From what he remembered from his Latin knowledge, what was going on was dangerous and scary. He recognized the words for sacrifice, blood, ritual, magic!? Wait, _diabolus_!? _What the actual fuck!?_ He had to get out of there _now_. His heart was pounding. His hands felt clammy. Whoever was in there wouldn't be happy to know he was listening.

As Daniel turned to leave, slowly so he wouldn't make any noise, he was hit behind the head and saw no more. His last conscious thought was that, indeed, the road to hell _was_ paved with good intentions.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! Thank you for reading. How is isolation treating you? I had a 25K word chapter but had to rearrange some plot bunnies and make things a bit more manageable and redistribute content. I am aware of the delays in my posting. Sorry! :( Video making is not my thing and I am creating videos for the three university classes I am teaching that have had to be adapted to fully online. It's been a steep learning curve. I really hope you are okay wherever you are. Please stay home as much as you can. I am behind in replying to your messages/reviews. I hope to do so tomorrow. Thank you for the follows and the favorites, they brighten my days. -Lux-


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Draco No-Name**

Draco was having a good day. He really liked having friends. It was nice. He had been afraid that he would miss all the luxury of being a Malfoy, but Potter Manor was much better. He could play whatever he wanted, no one hit him, no one insulted him, he could study, and he was getting used to kisses and hugs. He preferred his mother's, of course. But Mrs. Granger's were also really good. Draco was still a bit untrusting of adult males. Mr. Granger seemed to know this and generally kept his interactions with Draco short and polite. Sirius was a bit warmer. Sometimes he ruffled the boy's hair. He even hugged Draco a couple of times. It was nice. His father would be absolutely appalled at Draco for liking such nonsense.

He felt sorry for Neville. The boy wasn't the type of friend his father would have approved of, but then again, neither was Hermione. Sirius Black had a boyfriend. Draco was still confused about everyone being so nonpulsed about this. When he asked Harry and Hermione a few days ago, they shrugged and said that love was a good thing. He then went to his mom about it.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Drakey, come on in," Narcissa smiled, putting down her cup of tea on her writing desk.

"Mother, I have a question."

"Tell me, dear," she replied encouragingly.

"How come Lord Black doesn't have a Lady Black?"

Narcissa blushed and stammered. "Um, well… I… You see, sweetheart, Sirius doesn't have a wife because he is in love with Remus."

"But how is he to have an heir mother?" Draco blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend.

"Well, dear, I imagine that he may find a way to do so if he wants an heir…" Narcissa hoped Draco's curiosity would be assuaged by this. However, the boy had had the importance of an heir pressed upon him. All important families needed heirs as much as people needed air.

"But mother, how can he not want an heir?"

"Darling, we all have different priorities. Sirius seems to be quite happy as he is…"

"You said 'find a way'… But he cannot _find a way_ with Mr. Lupin, can he?" Draco's eyes widened. Narcissa chuckled and took her son's hands.

"Drakey, you know how you _love_ baby carrots?" Narcissa asked. The boy nodded rapidly. "And how you also _love_ green apples?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, you can have one _or_ the other. The one you choose does not make the other one less of a favorite. It just means that is the one you feel like eating," Narcissa smiled.

Draco blushed and then smiled tentatively. "He likes men _and_ women, but _chose_ Remus."

"Yes, dear," Narcissa pulled her son in for a hug. "Now, don't you worry about Sirius. He's a grown man with a good head on his shoulders. I am sure he will be fine."

"Okay."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Draco was standing in front of his dresser's mirror. Muggle clothes were fun. His mom told him they were a present from Mrs. Granger and Sirius for him being a good boy and doing his chores. Draco was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt with a drawing of a lizard. Hermione would later tell them that wasn't a lizard but a dinosaur. That would confuse him a lot. The boy liked how easily he could move. He had wondered before how Harry and Hermione could jump and run and sit anywhere without trouble, but now he knew. Muggle clothes were made to move and not to just look good like robes. The tennis shoes were extremely comfortable. Draco felt like running. No wonder his friends were always rushing off.

* * *

Despite all the pain that Lucius Malfoy caused his son. The boy couldn't help but love his father. He wondered about how his dad was doing. Draco knew his father could write and read letters. Since he wouldn't ask his mom for fear of distressing her, he thought he could write to him directly. He went to a corner of the library and asked Neesy for writing supplies. He thought for a while and then began writing. It would take him a while because he was better at reading than writing, but he would persevere.

"_Father,_

_I hope you are well and healthy. Mother and I are okay. Everyone here is kind to us. I have friends, and I am learning new things. I hope you are happy. I wish you weren't in prison so I could see you again. But it is better like this. You would hurt us if you were here… But I still miss you, father._

_Love,_

_Draco_"

He sealed the letter with the wax seal given to him by Neesy. The boy didn't think anything of it, but that would be the final nail in the coffin of his relationship with his father. It was the Potter Family Coat of Arms. Lucius felt tempted to burn the letter once he got it, but he decided he would send it back torn to pieces with his gift to the boy. Bloody Sirius Black messing with his business. He had gotten the mutt to pay him handsomely for his signature. Now he would strike back from prison as only he could. Disowning the little brat would show Narcissa he didn't care for them at all. The boy would _never_ recover, and his mother would never be truly happy. It was a perfect plan, the ultimate revenge. Lucius had no way of knowing that half the money he demanded in exchange for his signature was his wife's by right. It would come as a nasty shock.

* * *

In Narcissa's room, Sirius was delivering what he thought were only good news. His cousin was looking out of the balcony when he came in. He cleared his throat.

"I have some news for you, cousin… Malfoy signed the divorce papers!" Sirius exclaimed, twirling Narcissa around who laughed in triumph. He was a believer in giving good news first.

"So fast? I thought he would drag it as much as possible," Narcissa asked Sirius.

"Let's just say there are very few things money _can't_ buy. Your ex-husband's signature is _not_ one of those," Sirius winked with a roguish smile.

Narcissa hugged him again. "Oh! Sirius! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now, since you are looking like a _snack_, with this new look," Sirius was interrupted by Narcissa's chuckle. "I think this calls for a celebratory dinner in muggle London and a party in the house this weekend!"

Narcissa smiled widely. "I can't believe this!"

"Um, cous-"

"Yeah?" Narcissa asked, her smile faltering at Sirius' expression.

"There's more. Gringotts forwarded a letter for Draco that came with the notification. It has been sealed by the bank and the Ministry..."

"He wouldn't… Draco is his _only_ son! His _firstborn_!" Narcissa sighed and sat down. "He wouldn't want for his line to die off."

"I'm so sorry, dove. It is already done. Lucius has cast Draco out of the Malfoy family. He wants nothing to do with him. He wrote to Gringotts and renounced the Malfoy last name in Draco's stead. He has officially been disowned as Scion Malfoy. Here is the official letter," Sirius gave her an envelope.

"What?! He can't just take away his last name! Can he?"

"He can. Since Lucius was Draco's main legal guardian, he _can_ and _did_ do that. Now Draco appears in the Wizarding World ledgers as Draco No-House, and he shall be known as Draco No-Name."

Narcissa looked as if she had been struck across the face harshly. Sirius squeezed her hands in support.

"I wrote to Sharptooth. I told him that if Draco agrees, I want to offer him the Black name instead."

"You would do that for us?" Narcissa's jaw went slack and her eyes teared up.

"Cissa, I would do anything for both of you. You are my family. But I will only do it if _he_ wants me to. I think it should be his decision."

Narcissa nodded and took a deep breath. Neesy popped into her room with a tray.

"Ms. Black, valerian root tea for yous with a teaspoon of honeys" Neesy placed a steaming cup in front of her.

"I didn't ask for this, Neesy," Narcissa dabbed her eyes.

"Neesy be knowing. Neesy is thinking Mistress Black _needs_ calmings tea," Neesy smiled demurely. Sirius smiled in gratitude to Neesy.

Narcissa was truly shocked. _Was this Neesy finally accepting her as part of the family!?_ "That is most thoughtful of you, Neesy. It is _just_ what I needed. Thank you."

Neesy bowed and left. Narcissa took out the letters and read the ones she could. The first one was just a notification of her finalized divorce. The second one was an account balance notification from the vault Gringotts opened in her name, thanks to Sirius. She was quite surprised to see the amount of the balance. The last one was addressed to Draco and could only be opened and read by the boy.

Narcissa and Sirius were arguing how to tell this to Draco if at all. Sirius thought the sooner, the better. The boy's mother wanted to wait. Before they could agree on something, there was a knock to the open door. Draco was there looking very much like a muggle.

* * *

Draco was growing impatient at the lack of reply from his father. He had sent the letter two days ago. He went to his mother's room to show her his new look. He found Sirius with her. They seemed to be arguing in hushed voices that quietened as soon as he knocked on the open door.

"Mother, Lord Black," Draco bowed his head.

"Come in, son," Narcissa held on to Sirius' arm.

"Cissa, I cannot do this for you. He is _your_ son. If you need me, I will be in the library," Sirius whispered, then he squeezed her hand and moved it away. "Draco, I want you to remember that you will always be a Black."

The boy tilted his head in confusion. However, he felt a deep and impending sense of doom that manifested in chills running down his spine. Sirius left and closed the door behind him. Draco was surprised when his mother took him to her room. She seemed very tense. Narcissa had no idea how the boy would react to the news. Lucius was a bastard. But he was Draco's father at the end of the day.

"Drakey, I have some news," she began. When Draco put on his poker face, she knew he was worried.

"Is it father?" the boy asked, looking down. "Is he okay?"

Narcissa's heart constricted at this. "Yes, I think so. I-I don't even know _how_ to tell you this…"

Draco looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"Your father signed the divorce papers. We are no longer married," Narcissa said in as neutral a tone as she could muster.

"Really!?" Draco's face broke in a big smile. "Yay!"

Her boy hugged her tightly, and she began crying. He pulled away. "What is wrong, mother? I thought you would be happy…"

"I am happy he signed, baby. But," her voice cracked. "H-He sent you this."

Draco's eyes widened in horror. He recognized the official seals in his father's letter. How she wished her boy didn't know what it meant. But he did, perfectly. His eyes began to fill with tears, and he took the letter in her hands before she could react. He opened the envelope, and as he turned it to take the letter out, pieces of torn parchment with his handwriting fell out. Narcissa didn't notice, but Draco did. That alone made him feel like he had been cut with a scorching dagger. His mother now felt sorry she had taught him how to read early. His eyes moved through the scroll slowly. Tears fell from his eyes at increasing speed with every word he read. His face transformed into one of such brokenness that Narcissa felt her own heart had shattered with his.

* * *

_Draco,_

_It is with great pleasure that I write to you to notify you that you have been cast out of House Malfoy, effective immediately, and permanently. I never wanted to have a weakling of a child like you. You are soft. You are weak. You bring shame to the great Malfoy name. You are just like your mother. Pathetic. She has chosen the wrong side of history, and you will be sullied with her and all those blood traitors and mudbloods._

_I had great hopes for you when you were conceived, but you have been an absolute, consummate, disappointment. I really wish you didn't look like me. It is such an annoyance for people to think you and I are related. From now on, you shall be known by everyone as Draco No-Name. That should help you feel a bit of the embarrassment that you have made me feel. You repulse me. I never liked you. I will never love you. Refrain from ever contacting me again. I assure you that any attempt will be burnt when received. I shall endeavor to forget you ever existed._

_Do remember that you chose your mother over me. This is the price of that stupid decision. Shall we ever meet again in battle, do not think that I will hesitate to end you. You disgust me._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Proud Death Eater_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

* * *

If there is a sound that a heart makes as it breaks beyond repair, the anguished, pained scream -akin to that or a hurt animal- that Draco let out had to be it. Before his mind registered anything, he was running away as fast as he could. He hated running. That was how upset he was. As he ran out of the house and towards the small forest in the backyard. He wanted to scream, to cry, to break things, to disappear. He crashed into a distracted Father Martin halfway through, the priest was trying to get a painting to talk to him, _unsuccessfully_. The crash was such that Draco bounced back and fell on his bum. Martin's imposing physique had barely moved a step back. There were angry tear marks down the boy's cheeks. His eyes were hollow, scared, and broken. Martin knew something really bad had happened. He offered his hand to the boy, but Draco scrambled up without a word and kept running towards the forest that was in the backyard. Martin followed him at a distance. For a few moments, he couldn't see the boy, but soon enough, he could hear him. He was crying desperately and hitting something.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" The boy was yelling in despair. Sobs escaped him, and as Martin approached, he saw that Draco had been punching a tree with such rage that his knuckles were all bloodied. He alternated the 'I hate yous' with anguished growls of raw pain.

"Draco?"

"Leave me alone!" the kid screamed at Martin. The priest saw greenish sparks coming off the boy. He would persist. If he left, the boy would break his fingers. Martin took a step towards the boy. Draco focused, frowned, and his magic pushed the priest a few meters back. Shaw felt like he had been hit hard in the stomach. He couldn't breathe properly, but he wouldn't leave the boy alone.

"I c-can't leave you alone, Draco," Martin said, trying to catch his breath. Draco came at the man and started hitting him as hard as he could with his little hurt fists. Because of their height difference, most punches fell on the priest's legs and lower stomach. He punched as he yelled at the man.

"Yes, you can, and you _will_! Everyone will leave me behind now_!_ He _hates_ me, and you will hate me too! He doesn't _want_ to be my father! I am _weak_! A _disgrace_! An _embarrassment_! I have _dishonored_ him and my House! I am a No-Name! He doesn't _l-love_ me!" Draco fell to his knees after the last punch, crying freely. His heart was entirely shattered. Martin swallowed thickly. The boy's punches gave him no pain, but his words… His words had burnt and stung him hard. For a child to have someone say such horrible things to them was too painful to process. The priest had no clue what had happened, but his heart hurt for the boy. No child should feel _so_ unloved by the very person who should be willing to lay down his life to protect them. "Why doesn't he _want_ me?! Why doesn't he _love_ me!?"

With a tenderness that surprised even himself, Martin sat behind the boy and pulled him back into his embrace. Draco was too broken, too scared, too confused, to even tense at this. He had no fight left in his little body. The boy collapsed against the priest. Martin wrapped his arms around the boy, carefully avoiding his injured hands, and caressed his hair lightly. The priest took a deep breath. A disgrace? A dishonor? An embarrassment? What in God's name was a No-Name? This child was absolutely broken, and to make matters worse, the person responsible was his own father.

"What is so _wrong_ with me that he cannot love me!?" Draco began sobbing again and hid his face in Martin's chest. The boy's little body shook as he cried in raw despair. Martin had to take a few calming breaths. His eyes filled with tears. That man deserved the cruelest of fates for doing this to his own flesh and blood. No child should ever feel _inadequate_ for love. "Can I get _better_, so he loves me? Can I _change_?"

Martin sighed and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Draco, there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you. You are a smart, polite, kind boy. Any man would be _proud_ to be your father. _Nothing_ about you needs changing," Martin was interrupted by a muffled reply from the boy. "What was that?"

"M-Mine isn't p-proud. H-How do you k-know all that?" Draco said, immediately hiding his face against the priest's chest once more. "You d-don't _know_ m-me…"

"Precisely! I _just_ met you. Do you want to know what I have learned about you so far? You are smart, kind, caring, loving, respectful, and have impeccable manners. You are protective of your mother. You are patient with Neville. You are a good friend to Harry and Hermione. You are a very good student. Emma tells me you do your chores without complaint, that you and are always willing to help. I would be thrilled to have a son _just_ like you," Martin smiled at the boy who was looking at him incredulously.

Draco sniffed. "But if I am _all_ that… why can't _he_ love me?"

Martin sighed. "Some people just don't have the right heart to love others no matter how _deserving_ those others are of that love," Martin said with a sigh. Draco began crying again in a more calm manner. The priest's words sounded so final. Could it be? That his father's heart would _never_ love him? The boy felt his heart constrict painfully, and he started to rock himself and to suck his thumb. His hands were beginning to hurt now that the adrenaline was dissipating. He felt his heartbeat on his knuckles. He thought the man would let him go in disgust. His father hated it when Draco did that. Martin didn't seem to mind at all. The priest maneuvered so Draco would still be cozy against his chest and took the boy's free injured hand.

"Draco, this right here is proof of what a loving person you are. You may think you have a small heart because you are a little boy. But look at how intensely you _feel_ things. Your heart has an enormous capacity to love. That's why I think it's so difficult for you to understand why people _without_ your special heart can't love…" Draco shrugged at this and winced when Martin carefully removed a splinter from one of his knuckles. The priest continued. "I heard you say you _hate_ your father… I truly don't think you do. I think you are just very _hurt_ that he doesn't love you, and you have decided that hating him is _easier_ because then you get to be angry for as long as you want to because he wronged _you_… Am I right?"

The boy nodded sadly and angrily wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Do yourself and your mother a favor, son," Martin began.

Draco's eyes looked up questioningly. He liked the way Martin said _son_. It felt like a loving touch at a distance. When his father said _son_, it weighed him down.

"Do not hate your father. Not forever. You can hate him now, of course. It is natural. But don't hate him forever… That will only hurt _you_ more. People who hold on to hate can't hold on to love or happiness. Hate is too heavy to allow you to carry something else in your heart. If _he_ doesn't want to be a part of your life, son, that's _his_ loss. He has no idea what a stupid thing he is doing. He will _always_ feel your absence acutely. No matter what. You are _not_ the kind of person that can be forgotten. _Neither_ is your mother. Yes?"

Draco nodded between shaky breaths. "If I hate him, will that make me a _b-bad_ boy?"

"No, son. But I want you to think about something. Do you _fear_ your father?"

Draco nodded, hanging his head in shame; he pouted and hid his face once more. Martin rubbed slow, calming circles on the shaky child's back.

"Someone once wrote that hate is the consequence of fear… that we ought to fear something before we hate it… I think that hate is usually a good cover for things which are _harder_ to sort out. When all that burning hate is gone, son, you will have to deal with what you are truly feeling: pain, abandonment, sadness, emptiness…" Martin sighed. Draco shook in his arms. "I want you to remember that hating someone is like drinking a little poison every day and expecting the person you hate to feel sick because of that. You hurt yourself more than you could ever hurt them. And you would end up hurting your mother too. I am positive that if you ask her what it is that she wants most in the world, she will say that she just wants _you_ to be _happy_."

Narcissa was behind some nearby trees, having followed her son and crashed into Severus. She hastily explained the situation to the boy's godfather, who decided to join her. They went by a surprised Emma, who was having some coffee in the breakfast nook while Harry and Hermione ate a snack next to her. Narcissa and Severus decided to stay behind some trees. The witch was crumbling at hearing her son. The priest was so good with him and so right. That was indeed, all she wanted. She was crying freely. Severus pulled her to him, offering silent support when her knees began to fail her. But they didn't move or speak because the priest was doing a great job. Severus was a bit envious of the priest's way of talking to Draco.

The boy sighed and took his thumb out of his mouth. "How does one deal with the d-difficult feelings, sir?"

"Step by step, Draco," Martin smiled, looking behind him at the boy's mother and at Mr. Snape, who were waiting to intervene.

"Step by step, and _not_ alone," Severus said calmly, alerting his godson of his presence. Narcissa was next to him, using a scarf to muffle her crying. "You are not alone, son. You have a family who loves you. You never have to deal with anything alone, alright? Your father does not _deserve_ a son like you," Severus pulled the boy up. Draco hugged his godfather's leg and cried some more as his mother knelt behind him and hugged him tightly. After a while, the boy moved and went back to the priest's arms sitting between his legs. Narcissa and Severus were shocked at this. Draco had just met Martin, and yet he seemed so at ease with the man.

"Mummy, do I have to be a No-Name forever?" Draco said, lowering his head with shame.

"I'm sorry, this may be a very um muggle question, but what does that even mean?" Martin asked in confusion.

"In the Wizarding World, if you are cast out by your head of house, you lose your last name and your place in the family tree. Therefore, the bank, the schools, and the government change your empty last name space for No-Name or No-House, so they can differentiate you from other people with the same first name," Severus explained with distaste.

"That is absolutely _barbaric_!" Martin was outraged. The witch and wizard nodded enthusiastically.

"It is. Draco, it is up to you. Your mother tells me that Sirius is offering you the last name Black if you want it," Severus told the boy. "Think about it. Your mom is now Ms. Black. In other countries, children have their mother's last name as their main one instead of their father's. But again, it is _your_ choice."

The boy seemed thoughtful, then he called for Neesy, and requested for her to bring Lord Black immediately. The man appeared in front of the boy.

"Lord Black," Draco said bowing low. Sirius returned the bow. His cousin's son looked like he had gone to war, come back and barely made it out alive. Sirius' canine sense of smell caught the scent of blood before he actually saw the bloodied hands. The poor child. "Can I please be known as Draco Black, son of Narcissa Black? We don't _need_ his last name. Black is more than enough."

Sirius used his index finger to lift the boy's face and smiled at him. He then took his wand and pointed it at the boy's right hand. Silver sparks came out of the wand. "Well, then… I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black hereby proudly reinstate Draco No-Name son of Narcissa Black nee Malfoy to the official family bloodline and tree. He shall henceforth be known as Draco Black, and as such, he is under my protection until his majority, as I have spoken, so mote it be," Sirius raised his right hand, where he wore his signet Lordship ring. Draco kissed it and glowed purple. Then he jumped into Sirius' awaiting arms.

"Thank you, Lord Black!"

"None of that. Your mother is practically my sister now. Call me uncle Sirius," Sirius smiled and twirled the boy around. Once he was back on the ground, his mother proceeded to squeeze him hard. She then turned to Sirius and gave him a bone-crushing hug. She whispered a "Thank you, brother!" In his ear.

Draco saw the mess he made on the priest's shirt. He colored. "I am sorry, sir."

Martin was puzzled about the apology. Watching magic take place would always leave him feeling awestruck. He looked down at his shirt. "Oh, that is quite alright, Draco. Don't worry about it. I was glad to be here for you. If you want to speak again, just come find me. Can someone take care of his knuckles, they could get infected?" he pointed at Draco's hands. "I know a bit of first aid but somehow, I think that you probably have a better solution than I do."

Narcissa smiled in gratitude at the man. She took out her wand and waved it over her son's hands "Episkey!"

The skin instantly knit itself back together and the boy's hands looked like nothing had happened. Martin sighed. "I love magic."

Sirius laughed, "Let's go get ready. I want to take us all out to dinner to celebrate the divorce and Draco's new last name."

They walked back in silence and found Harry and Hermione laughing as they played.

* * *

"Mummy, can we go play with the owl?" Hermione asked after putting her plates in the sink.

"Yes, but remember it is still recovering. Be very kind to it," Emma replied checking her watch. Her husband should be coming home in around twenty minutes. Neesy would go pick him up.

"Mrs. Granger… Is something wrong with uncle Sev and Narcissa?" Harry looked worried.

"Well, I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we will be told if we need to know," Emma guessed that Narcissa had been notified of the divorce. Neesy told her that Draco had run out earlier. "Children… if Draco is sad, please try to be there for him."

"Of course," the kids nodded and took off towards the backyard. Emma did the dishes while Neesy cooked. Augusta had left with her grandson after class. Minerva would come the following day to tutor the kids. They were very excited at the prospect.

* * *

The children found the owl was in her perch, pecking at her bandages. It was sick and tired of being idle. No one knew the owl's name, but they called her Spotty because of her spotted feathers. It miffed her. She didn't like the name. They would ask the Greengrass girls, but they didn't come out of their room much, and when they did, they spoke amongst themselves.

Harry took the water container, cleaned, and refilled it. Hermione put seeds, beef jerky, and a slice of bacon on the owl's feeder. The bacon seemed to cheer Spotty up. They cleaned the bird's droppings off the perch and petted her for a while. They decided to play hopscotch. Draco came back with his mother, his godfather, Martin, and Sirius. The priest didn't think twice and began playing with the kids. Draco and Narcissa joined them too. Sirius sat down to talk to Severus about his discoveries from the book of alliances so far. They were playing animatedly until Hermione and Harry fell to their knees and held on to the backs of their heads simultaneously, screaming, "Muuuuuuuuuum!" "Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Emma heard her kids and a chill went down her back. She ran as fast as she could towards them. Everyone around them was shocked. Narcissa was doing diagnostic spells but nothing was wrong. Still, the kids seem to be in considerable pain.

"What happened!?"

"Daddy!" "Daniel!" the kids replied in one pained voice.

"What happened to him? Where is he? Where is Neesy?"

"We felt it!" Harry replied. "S-Someone hurt him! We have to help him!"

The words had barely left Hermione's mouth when Neesy popped in and immediately collapsed to the ground. She was covered in dust and blood.

"Neesy, what happened?!" Sirius asked, rushing to the hurt elf.

"Theys be t-taking him," she said with difficulty.

"What!?" "Who!?" "Where!?" "How!?" were the replies that came out after this. Narcissa did several healing spells as everyone asked questions. The elf stopped bleeding and sat up.

"Neesy be goings to the Grangeys new home to pick master Doctor up. Neesy be not finding him there. Neesy be disguising and goings to the churchies…"

"And?!"

"The churchies is being closed, but Neesy is feeling master is scared, so Neesy is going to the side door. There is being two bad men who is hitting master in the back of the head and put a black covers over his head. They is taking hims away into a carsy! Neesy be trying to hide, but Neesy is being scared and gasped, and they is seeing Neesy and-"

The elf began crying. Emma was freaking out. "And what!?"

"They is being throwing _funny_ water at Neesy and hitting Neesy with cross thingies until Neesy is feeling so weak she wouldn'ts be ables to pop away. Neesy be popping here to get help as they be throwing a black ball thingy that Neesy thinks took down the churchies!"

Martin gasped. _They threw Holy Water at her? Hit her with crucifixes? Threw a granade at the church? What in God's name was going on?_ _Was anyone else hurt?_ Guilt started gnawing at him. If something irreversible happened to Daniel he would never forgive himself. His head spun trying to think of the possibilities.

Sirius blanched. "I'll go!"

"I'm coming with you!" Emma said quickly.

"Em," Sirius behan

"It _wasn't_ a question!" Emma yelled angrily. Sirius nodded.

"Accio Emma's handgun!" Severus said, catching the gun and handing it to her. "I'm coming with you too."

"No, you are still weak, Sev, and we'd feel better knowing you are here with them," Narcissa said holding on to Sirius' arm and nodding at Draco. The boy nodded back. The Grangers had earned their loyalty and friendship. Severus nodded with a frown. Emma held on to Sirius' free arm and looked meaningfully at Martin for him to take care of the children. The priest nodded with a scared expression. His hand reached for his rosary which was inside his pocket. Padfoot and the women vanished.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This chapter was quite hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it and that you are safe at home and healthy. -Lux-


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Nature vs Nurture**

The sight that awaited Emma, Narcissa, and Sirius was a grim one. The church had been mostly leveled down. A crowd had gathered around the debris that was still on fire. Firefighters were working hard, but with so much wood inside the structure, it had flamed up quickly. The inferno was so hot that the heat could be felt from across the street. Narcissa discreetly altered Sirius' robe to make it more muggle-like.

"Emma!" an old woman beckoned her over with tearful eyes.

"Mrs. Figg!" Emma hugged the distressed woman. "What happened?"

"They are _saying_ it was a gas leak…" the woman said in a suspicious tone; then, she nodded at Sirius and Narcissa, who nodded back. To both of them, she seemed oddly familiar.

"They are _saying_?"

"You and I know there was no gas in that church, dear," the old woman frowned. "I am just glad Father Shaw wasn't there. I do miss him. Have you heard from him, dear?"

"Not for a while," Emma lied. She did not know whom she could trust. She moved over close to a firefighter next to the truck and quickly said, "Hello, I am a doctor. Doctor Emma Granger. Was anyone injured? Can I help?"

"No, ma'am. Luckily the church was empty," the man said with a sigh while moving some valves.

"I heard it was a gas leak, but the church did not have any gas. The building was ancient. The heating was electric. Could this have been arson?"

"We aren't ruling out anything at this point. I have to go back. They need me," the firefighter put on his helmet and pulled another hose towards the structure.

* * *

Emma went back to her friends. She discreetly shook her head and held on to Sirius' free arm. They walked towards her former home. The builders had left. She took out her keys and was about to go in when Narcissa pulled her back, and Sirius went in first. Emma frowned but said nothing. The electrical wiring hadn't been completed yet, and the house was dark. Sirius had his wand at the ready.

Narcissa quietly muttered "Homenum Revelio," and waved her wand. Nothing happened. Sirius did a series of basic protective spells and silencing charms.

"There are no signs of struggle," Sirius said, looking around.

"Whatever signs of struggle would be inside Martin's office," Emma countered. An idea struck her. "Mr. Whitaker!"

"Who?"

"A neighbor. He lives across the street from the church and is a security nut! He has cameras everywhere! Can you work your magic to convince him?" Emma asked Sirius, who nodded and followed her with Narcissa trailing a few meters behind.

Narcissa quickly took out a vial she had summoned before they left the manor and dabbed it on her pulse points. In a couple of seconds, Sirius' head turned around so fast she jumped. His pupils dilated, he smelled the air rapidly.

"What is that?" Sirius asked, shaking his head. His inner dog wanted… _that_. He wanted that _badly_. And he was in love with Remus... And Narcissa was his _cousin_! Ew! Emma turned around in confusion. They were at Mr. Whitaker's driveway.

"What is that?"

"Double dose of concentrated pheromones," Narcissa shrugged. "Control yourself, cousin. We. Don't. Do. Inbreeding!"

Sirius looked positively insulted and sickened by the comment. "You use my biology against me and then insult me!"

"Is that perfume? Or you just happen to have pheromones on you at all times?" Emma asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'll explain later. I developed this… because I _needed_ to…" Narcissa whispered quickly with a blush. "We need to convince him, right?"

"Give me some!" Emma nodded, extended her hand, took the vial, and applied a few dabs.

"You women are killing me! This is so weird!" Sirius looked away. His dog nose was jumping for joy like it did when as a dog and smelled a female in heat. It was mortifying and made him feel like a perv. Narcissa quickly threw a spell his way to clog his nose. His response was a very nasal, "Thank you."

Emma knocked.

Mr. Whitaker was a sixty-something widower. Ten minutes after they got to his house, they were sitting down for tea. The man seemed to keen to please his guests. A few wand motions and flirty touches later, Emma had signaled Narcissa to entertain her neighbor. She asked for the bathroom and went to the office, which is where she could see the camera recordings. It shook her to see her unconscious, bleeding husband being hauled onto a black SUV. She wrote down the license plate on the back of her hand and rushed to the living room.

Narcissa was growing impatient. The widower seemed nice enough, but this situation reminded her of many disgusting nights at Malfoy Manor entertaining her ex-husbands'… guests. They all left soon after that. Emma had a cousin who was a police officer. She immediately called him and asked him to run the plates, no questions asked. Luckily he complied but demanded an explanation at a later date. Emma acquiesced. She needed to get to her husband quickly. The address her cousin gave her as to where the cameras found the plate was for a different church about twenty minutes away.

Emma pulled Sirius and Narcissa to a darkened street and explained the situation. They could not apparate, and if they drove, by the time they got to the church, it could be too late. Narcissa immediately called the Knight Bus. Emma could have had a stroke when a double-decker purple bus materialized right in front of them, a gust of wind pushed her hair off her face.

"Knight Bus at your service, emergency transport for stranded witches and wizards," an old man grumbled from behind the wheel.

Emma quickly told the man where they were going, and Sirius flicked some coins at the driver. Narcissa held on to her seat and took a deep breath. She hated that bus. Narcissa was about to warn Emma when the door was closed. However, Sirius was barely able to push Emma against a wall and put his arms around her while holding on to the security rails. The doctor screamed as the bus rushed through the city and did things that defied all the laws of physics. She felt squeezed, pulled, pushed, and pressured. If it had not been for Sirius' body pinning her in place, she would be bruised and sore by now. Emma did have to admit that they would have never gotten to the church this quickly otherwise. They got off on shaky legs, and Sirius disillusioned her and himself while Narcissa did the same. They walked in the shadows as fast as they could. Two guards were outside the doors. They were carrying guns.

Narcissa was glad to be wearing muggle clothes. She would help Emma's husband if it was the last thing she did. She would have a lot of time to feel dirty later. Narcissa put her hair up in a messy bun, opened two buttons of her shirt to show some cleavage, and gestured for Emma and Sirius to stay hidden. She had put on an amplifying spell to the fragrance and checked that her glamours were in place. Narcissa walked towards the front of the church. She was very aware that the men were staring. She walked seductively towards a bench. She smiled at the men and pretended to trip and fall. She moaned in pain, and the guards came to help her. Their eyes were dazed, and both men looked at her hungrily.

Before the man realized what happened, her swift, delicate wand-waving had them tied up and unconscious on the bench. She was suddenly glad for the disgusting friends of her husband who liked it rough. She couldn't fight much, but she could tie people up and knock them down pretty well. She motioned for her cousin and Emma to follow her towards the tall oak doors. They ran as quietly as they could. The church was eerily silent. There were bloody drag marks on a carpet that a scared old nun was scrubbing off on her knees. She did not even notice that the doors opened and closed. Sirius took long slow strides pulling Emma behind him. Daniel would kill him if something happened to her.

"Sister Erin," a priest whispered. "I told you to leave!"

"But, the blood father… it is a delicate carpet. I-It will stain, sir…"

"GET OUT!" the priest whisper shouted, "and lock the door behind you!"

The nun scampered away and did as she was told.

* * *

Sirius motioned for everyone to be quiet. His wand was out in front of him. Padfoot silencioed and opened the lock to the sacristy and pushed the door open about half an inch. The room was dark, and a strong smell of incense was coming through the door.

"We are honored to have you here, Father," the priest who sent the nun away said to a man who had his back towards the door.

"Who is this?" the man pointed at a bound and gagged Mr. Granger, who was tied up to a chair with his unconscious head hanging down.

"He was in Shaw's office picking up the mail."

"He is not Shaw, then," the man replied, not making any attempts to hide his disappointment.

"No, sir. However, he must know where Shaw is. Why would he be there otherwise?"

"And how are you suggesting we get that information when he is unconscious, thanks to all of you _brutes_!" the man snapped, and his cloak shook, but he did not turn. "I told you to be careful!"

"I can try to wake him up, father…" the priest suggested. Interpreting the man's silence as a positive response, he grabbed a bucket of water and unceremoniously turned it over Daniel's head. Dr. Granger's head snapped up, and he sputtered in confusion, then groaned in pain. His head was throbbing.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! Why am I here?!" Daniel yelled angrily at the priest.

"I see you are under the impression that you have some _power_ here…" the man who had not spoken turned around slowly. Sirius felt a cold drop go down his spine. Something was oddly familiar about the man's eyes. "Allow me to disabuse you of that silly notion," the man pointed a long finger at Daniel and smirked.

Daniel felt a scorching pain he had never felt before. Sirius blanched, the _cruciatus_. Mr. Granger refused to cry out in pain. All he could think about was his family and how worried they must be. The doctor bit the inside of his cheeks, and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"You are here to tell us about the location of Martin Shaw. Do not bother telling us any lies. I will _know_ if you are untruthful, and the pain will… _multiply_."

"I will tell you nothing. I am ashamed to be part of a church that protects criminals like you and hunts down good priests like Martin!" Daniel grunted.

"Oh, dear. You will find out soon enough that pain can be quite a convincing element…" the man repeated his hand motion, and immediately Daniel writhed in pain.

"I don't know where Martin is. He asked me to forward his mail to a friend of his. I don't have his address!"

"You are close enough that he trusted you with his correspondence… and you expect me to think you don't know where he's staying. Give me his _friend's_ address then," the man stood in front of Daniel, and with his long index finger, lifted the doctor's face to stare deep in his eyes. Daniel remembered Sirius telling him about mind magic and shut his eyes tightly.

"No! You _cannot_ make me!"

"A muggle who knows about mind magic… Interesting. Which wizard taught you, and why are you helping Shaw?"

Sirius did a few silent spells to make sure the dark man in there was the only other unfriendly wizard. He was. Emma motioned for Sirius to do something. Hearing her husband in pain had made her ready her gun. She wanted to rush in and shoot whoever was hurting him. Narcissa pushed some thoughts into Sirius. _We will create a distraction. Take him away_. Sirius shook his head. He wouldn't leave them with that creepy wizard. He countered with a _I distract him, you take the priest down, Emma frees Daniel and you apparate them away_. Narcissa frowned but nodded. She pulled Emma next to her so they could hide. In that way, when the priest would come out, Narcissa could knock him down easily, and Sirius could bring the wizard out and distract him while they got to the doctor.

Sirius set a bench on fire. After a few seconds, the priest said he could smell burnt wood. The wizard sent the priest out. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Narcissa silencioed and accioed the priest. Emma punched him straight on the nose, which began bleeding profusely. Narcissa checked the man's pockets and found no weapons, so she tied him up by the ankles and hung him from a chandelier. Narcissa immediately ran with Emma behind the altar. Sirius was crouched down. He waved his wand, and the dark smoke from the bench began growing exponentially. The cryptic wizard came out of the sacristy. The hair on the back of Sirius' neck stood on its ends. He could feel the evil, and his animagus' form senses could smell the evil. It was familiar… and unwelcome.

* * *

[In the Sacristy]

Narcissa rushed into the sacristy and closed the door behind herself and Emma. She then did as many protective warding spells as she could to the room while Emma took a dagger from Narcissa's robes and began cutting the thick ropes off her husband.

"Who is there?" Daniel asked, looking down at the ties that seemed to be cut off by an invisible hand. He was looking around with squinted eyes. Suddenly, he felt hot and bothered. The pheromones hit his system. Narcissa canceled the disillusionment.

"Shhh!" Emma whispered to her husband, kissing him quickly. Daniel could finally breathe, and his questions could wait. Narcissa motioned for them to hurry. She began looking for anything that could tell her who the other wizard was.

Daniel grabbed a briefcase that was on a chair. It could have important documents. "Now what?" he whispered. He could smell burnt wood.

* * *

[In the church]

The other wizard sniffed the air deliberately, "Interesting… A Black. Your family has done great things for wizardkind." The priest was trying to get himself free, which was making the chandelier swing. The wizard pointedly ignored the man. "Come on out and introduce yourself. I know Blacks are not the friendliest of folks, but you are not _cowards_. Show yourself."

Sirius blanched. That could not be a coincidence. He double-checked that Narcissa had actually managed to close the door to the sacristy and decided to put on a Marauder's Approach to douchebags Volume One. Sirius used a Marauder's spell that would make his voice sound like it was coming from all directions.

"I would say I'm honored, but I think I would regret that."

"Nifty little trick… If your magical power was less… or this was Hogwarts, it might fly," the wizard sent a strong spell a few inches above Sirius' head. Sirius was so surprised that his focus slipped and his disillusionment faded

"Who the fuck are you? What do you have against Shaw?" Sirius sent a strong piercing hex at the man who barely blinked and waved it away without a wand.

"Are you friendly with the _priest_? I do not wish to _harm_ him… if that is your concern," the man seemed to glide on the floor, sending one dark, dangerous spell after the other. Sirius jumped, rolled down, hid behind sculptures, and ran around as he avoided getting hit.

"Right, because you were so kind to his _friend_ in there…" Sirius sent five different strong hexes, and the man barely made an effort to counter them and push them back at him.

"Well, I can get impatient. I have been looking for Shaw for weeks. I need to support his cause," the wizard cut off the priest and lowered him down slowly with one hand while he animated benches to attack Sirius.

"What cause?"

"I want to help him shed light on magic and magical folk, for I have a vested interest in wizards leading society, as we should… given that we _are_ the superior race."

Sirius shook his head. _Another motherfucking blood supremacist?!_ _Would they ever stop appearing?!_ It was like playing that muggle game of whack-a-mole. Black was distracted for a second, and his pant leg caught on fire. He rushed to extinguish it. That would probably leave a mark.

"I see. Another _Voldemort_, are you?" Sirius spat in a teasing tone while spell casting as fast as he could.

The man laughed a burst of cruel chilling laughter as he kept attacking Sirius, "That inhumane spineless worm? He wishes. He could never be like me. He is much too weak and stupid," the man said, making the benches explode in large splinters, many of which pierced through Sirius' skin. As the stake went through, he managed to cut the wizard's shoulder deeply. Sirius immediately transformed to minimize the damage and he could not help but wail loudly in pain. The wizard barely flinched but made no noise.

Dry lightning cracked across the sky, the church turned cold, and a loud, single, frightening howl was heard outside. This was so concerning that even the eerie, powerful wizard stopped moving entirely. The doors swung open after the chain holding them close was cut off violently by large claws; the chain rattled loudly as it fell. The tall wood doors creaked sharply as they opened. The darkened outline of a large, muscular, man-like _something_ could be seen in the threshold. The creature sniffed the air in front of him. Nobody dared to move a muscle.

A ferocious Remus Lupin was at the door. His humanity fighting to keep the wolf from overtaking him entirely. This was extremely difficult because Moony could feel his pack was in danger. He smelled his mate's fear, and he could also smell blood. His expression was bloodthirsty and full of scorching rage. He seemed ready to shred whoever was threatening his mate to pieces. The werewolf was in the last days of his lockdown when he decided to floo call Potter Manor to ask after the Greengrass family and was hurriedly told what had happened by Snape. He apparated to the Granger's home and followed the scent of his mate, deducing the Knight Bus was his best hope. He felt his mate's howl before he saw Padfoot limping under a bench. Time seemed to stop. The scary wizard was frozen mid-motion. Padfoot had his tail between his legs, and his ears were down. He looked alarmed.

* * *

[Meanwhile in the sacristy...]

"I have no idea who that wizard is, but he is too strong, and I think he can overpower Sirius easily. He needs back up and-" Narcissa stopped as soon as she heard her cousin wailing in pain. She rushed to the door, but Emma held her back.

"Wait!" Emma whisper shouted. They could not just rush in. Narcissa was not a duelist; she had admitted to Emma that healing magic was her strongest suit. Her running into the fight could potentially be more risk than help to Sirius in the situation.

Before either could say anything else, they heard dry lightning and a loud howl outside the church. In pure instinct, Narcissa pushed both Grangers against the wall. Witches and wizards were trained, since their infancy, to run for their lives at the distant sound of werewolves. They were also taught that when you could hear them so loudly and so close to you, it was already too late to run.

"Is that… Remy!?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Narcissa was breathing shakily. She nodded slowly with a mirrored terrified expression and began summoning silver from the room. She would rather not have to deal with her cousin's boyfriend, but if she had to, she would not go down without a fight. Remus adored Sirius, but if the wolf overpowered his human side, no one was safe.

-Simultaneously inside the church-

Remus growled dangerously and began walking towards the stranger. The unfriendly wizard began backing down towards the sacristy, all the while throwing spells at the werewolf. Most spells kept bouncing off Moony, but the wizard could not leave without Shaw's location. The magic that did not bounce was fought off by Remus' own spells.

"Who are you?" Remus said in a deep, menacing voice. Lupin could feel his wolf poison dripping from his teeth. It was bitter, and while it would make him feel sick at a different time, it tasted like liquid power right now.

"I'm nobody, _man_. I did not intend to hurt your um m-mate?. I will be _leaving_ now. You have my sincere apologies," the wizard said quickly and without deceit lowering his head in a submissive stance that the werewolf could recognize.

"Apologies are not enough!" Remus' growls intensified. "Stay the hell away from my pack!"

The man fumbled with the door to the sacristy, and it would not budge. Magic. _Fuck_. _Why didn't he notice more magicals?_ He would have to apparate away and track Shaw down a different way. His only concern now was not to be bitten. Anything else could wait. "I will just be going now, alright?" the man said, taking out a vial from his clothes. He showed it to the werewolf and said, "Strengthened dittany, for your mate," the wizard put the vial on the floor and rolled it towards Remus who frowned suspiciously but didn't pick it up.

"If I so much as catch a whiff of you anywhere near my pack, I will take a lot of pleasure in skinning you alive with my teeth!" Remus bared his wolf fangs with a scary scowl.

"There will be no need, I assure you," the man pulled his cloak around him with a flourish a la Dracula and apparated away. Remus howled triumphantly. Sirius transformed back with a pained yelp. If Remus could not cool off soon, he could get too aggressive for even Sirius to be able to calm him down.

Remus' expression softened a bit, and he rushed over to his boyfriend's side. Sirius was scared. While Remus was on wolfsbane, he was still part wolf, and blood clouded the human side in him, and it heightened his animal instincts significantly. He could very well want to bite Sirius to taste him and lose control from then on.

"Remy?" Sirius asked, trying to make the man focus.

"S-Sirius," Remus licked his lips slowly while inhaling profoundly and shakily. The blood smelled so heavenly. Lupin could hear the pumping of the blood through the man's body. He growled. His tongue was begging for him to taste the ruby liquid to satiate his thirst. _No, bad wolf!_ This was Sirius Black. He was the love of his life. It was _his_ blood. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Sirius began backing away in fear as Remus seemed to be struggling to contain his feral instincts.

The door to the sacristy opened, and Remus jumped towards it baring his teeth in a clear offensive territorial threat. A pale Narcissa held her wand in front of her. Daniel and Emma were behind her, pointing at Remus with silver candelabra and a gun. Remus' senses were confused as he looked at them tilting his head. They _smelled_ like their pack, but there were too many pheromones in the air… Two healthy females that he could mark and add to his pack. The sweet scent of available mating possibilities distorted his senses. He didn't see the female's faces, they were distorted. The hormones were all he could sense. But there was a male with them. The male didn't seem like he could put much of a fight, but Moony did not like competition. He bared his teeth and moved to lunge forward.

"Moony, no!" Sirius yelled. At some point, he had managed to stand up and was holding on to Remus from behind, one of his arms was around his boyfriend's waist, and the other was around his neck. "Love, come back to me. Don't do this!"

"Narcissa! The pheromones!" Emma realized. The pheromones were the only explanation for the way Remus had looked at them like they were meat on a stick. He was not attracted to women at all. Narcissa gasped. She waved her wand and removed the offending scent and vanished the container in her clothes.

Remus growled and sniffed around, detecting the blood scent again, which had been overpowered by the now gone female hormones. The blood was closer now. Moony felt the bitter taste on his tongue again, it seemed more appealing now. He felt Sirius' arm around his neck. "Love, please focus on my voice. I am hurt. I _need_ you. You do _not_ want to bite me. We are all part of your pack. Push the wolf down. I trust you. You can do this. Push it down!"

Remus shook his head. Narcissa took a chance and quickly pointed her wand over both his nostrils, doing a strong spell to clog them shut. Remus squeezed his eyes closed tightly and began breathing through his mouth. He turned to Sirius with a more human expression, "How bad is it?"

Sirius sighed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I will survive, love. Let's get out of here."

"Who the _fuck_ was that?" Daniel asked, still in a daze as to the nature versus nurture fight he had just seen.

The sound of approaching sirens made them move quickly.

"Whoever it was, he was _not_ our friend… let's get going," Narcissa had examined the vial of dittany from the stranger that was still on the ground. There was nothing dark about it, so she vanished the splinter and poured the dittany on Sirius' leg. Narcissa grabbed Emma and Daniel by the waist and apparated back to Potter Manor. Remus hugged his boyfriend and followed Narcissa.

* * *

In the Manor, Snape was making sure all the essential healing potions were ready. He regretted telling Lupin what was happening, but he knew Remus had a right to know. The elves were very efficient. Most of the basic potions were perfectly brewed, and they had quite a bit of stock. The children were eager to help to control their nerves, and having them work in the storage was a great alternative to them, asking when Sirius, Daniel, and Emma were coming back every five minutes. As he gave them instructions, he began teaching them a bit about potions. They all seemed eager to help. Severus felt for the first time in many years that he actually did enjoy teaching.

He hoped that Remus could control his animal side like he had promised. Severus couldn't have known, but since Remus thought he would be alone at home, he had decided to have a couple of glasses of scotch. This had decreased the effects of Wolfsbane. Remus wouldn't have gone after Sirius if he hadn't feared his boyfriend could be in danger. Snape was really concerned for Mr. Granger. The man had been nothing but kind to him. He didn't want to see the man hurt. The clock's tick-tack was the only noise in the room. It was maddening. Minutes went by slower than usual. Even Martin, who was quite a patient man, had decided to go outside to walk his concerns off. An owl flew in through the open door and dropped a small parcel and a letter in front of the man. It was from Gringotts, and it was addressed to him.

* * *

_Mr. Snape,_

_Gringotts is pleased to announce that upon Lord Black's request, we managed to extract your mother safely from St. Mungo's without a hitch. She is at Gringotts, waiting for your floo connection to be opened so she can come in. The parcel sent with the letter contains some potions recommended by the healers at the hospital. I would not trust them or their potion-making. They didn't seem keen on letting her go. Tap your wand to the main fireplace and grant her permission to come through. That should be enough._

_Sharptooth_

* * *

Snape smiled brightly. He got up quickly, and his chair fell back. The sound got the children's attention.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Nothing, my mom is coming!" Snape could have jumped for joy.

"When?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Right away. She's waiting in the fireplace…" Snape walked away quickly with all the kids trailing behind him. He did as Sharptooth requested, and his mother appeared in the fireplace, sitting in a wheelchair. She looked at him up and down slowly. Her eyes filled with tears. Eileen Prince had been through a lot. She was skinny and seemed weak. However, her face reflected all the joy of having her son in front of her again.

"My baby!" she said, pulling him down into a fierce hug. Snape knelt down in front of her and hugged her back. Tears ran down his cheeks. He would never leave his mother again. His heart felt almost too full.

"I am so glad you are finally here!" Severus kissed Eileen's forehead.

"As am I, darling… Who are all these beautiful kids?" Eileen asked, smiling at the three children.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and he is Draco Malfoy," the girl smiled her toothiest smile. The boys behind her smiled and nodded.

"It is really nice to meet you all. Has my boy been good to you?" Eileen said, looking pointedly at Severus, who blushed.

"Mother, I am not a child!"

"Yes, you are. You will always be my child, honey," she patted his cheek and looked at his new appearance. "You look wonderful."

"He's _really_ good to us," Harry said with an amused smile.

"Good. If Sev is ever bad to you, you let me know, and I will set him straight," Eileen winked. "Are we staying here?" Severus' mother looked around appreciatively. The famous Potter Manor did not disappoint. It was stunning.

"For the time being. We can find our own place soon, I hope," Severus smiled at his mother.

"Master Harry," Trippy popped in excited. "Should I bring refreshments for yous guest?"

Harry looked at Malfoy in confusion. The boy nodded slowly. "Yes, Trippy. Thank you. Is Neesy alright?"

Trippy looked absolutely thrilled to see his master cared about Neesy. "She be getting better, master."

A few seconds later, the living room smelled like freshly poured tea, coffee, blueberry muffins, and scones. Eileen needed some help eating, and Severus was happy to assist her. She noticed that the kids seemed concerned and were playing with their food. She asked her son, and he explained the situation to her swiftly. As he explained, Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

"What if they are too late?" her lower lip quivered. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her. Even Draco put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder in his first-ever demonstration of physical affection towards the girl.

* * *

A double crack of apparition made them all jump. Harry's eyes went wide at seeing Remus in his current state. He was much taller and more muscular. Hair covered most of the skin Harry could see. It was like a furrier, stronger version of his uncle Remy. He noticed that Moony seemed tense, and Sirius was limping. Mr. Granger seemed dirty and there was some dried blood in his scrubs. Mrs. Granger was a bit dirty but otherwise unharmed.

"Daddy!" Hermione ran to her father and hugged him with all her might.

"Princess!" Daniel made a pained face. His body was complaining at the contact. Harry rushed to hug the doctor too. Then he turned to his uncles.

"Uncle Moony! You're back! Are you okay, Sirius?" Harry exclaimed, hanging on to both men's necks. Sirius was so happy to be home that he didn't pull Harry away from his boyfriend as he intended to do.

The wolf instincts were too heightened. Apparition had unclogged the man werewolf's nose. Now, Remus could sense everything again. He felt the bitter power begin to drip down his teeth. He could hear the heartbeats that made Harry's jugular vein pulsate slowly. He could smell the tender flesh in Harry's neck. It would be so easy to bite the small head off his brittle neck… and then all that bright, young blood and tender meat would be a feast for him. His eyes began going dark.

Snape was very familiar with werewolves going on beast mode. He saw Remus' expression change in a matter of mere seconds, and he accioed the silver letter opener on the coffee table, jumping towards the man, "Lupin! No!" Severus exclaimed as the werewolf bared his teeth slowly.

Too many things happened at once. Sirius ripped Harry away from Remus and jumped away behind the sofa with his godson. Severus grabbed the letter opener on the table and stopped half an inch away from Lupin's neck. The skin there began reddening painfully. Narcissa accioed her son and pushed Emma and Daniel back, and Hermione fell down with them. Eileen grabbed the gun that Emma had put on the side table and was pointing it at Remus' head.

Harry landed with a pained grunt that was quickly echoed by Hermione, who felt his pain through the bond. As he fell, he scraped his elbow. Remus sniffed the air, looked at the letter opener pointed at him, and at the man holding it with hatred. He pushed Severus on his chest, making him fly across the room. As Severus was pushed, he did cut Remus superficially with the letter opener, but as it was silver, Moony began bleeding freely. Martin came rushing in, holding a silver tray and one of the swords from a suit of armor, which was to his surprise quite sharp. "Remus, please focus! We are all friends here!"

Remus growled dangerously. Werewolves really did not like priests. The cut on his forearm with the letter opener was still bleeding profusely, and his skin was burning. As Lupin advanced menacingly towards the cleric, every adult with a wand began casting spells to try to bound and gag the lycanthrope. Remus fought back. Martin hit Remus squarely on the jaw with all his might, and the werewolf barely moved back. The priest prayed in his mind, thinking that this was the day he died. There were several screams from different people all at once.

Harry was scared. His uncle seemed angry, frightened, and in pain. The boy knew that when wild animals feel cornered, they attack. This fight would only anger Moony more. Harry got up and ran to the center of the room, stopping directly in front of Remus. Emma screamed in horror, expecting Harry to be torn apart. All the elves in Potter Manor popped into the living room and began surrounding Remus.

Harry motioned for the elves not to move. He focused on his magic and pushed as much calming energy as he could muster towards his uncle. Tiny multicolored sparks began coming off Harry's body and swirling around Remus' head. Harry was trying so hard that the bond was even pulling on Hermione's energy without him noticing. The girl did notice and helped Harry push. Sirius watched in shock at the fact that what Harry was doing was actually working. Remus looked confused for a second then focused on the boy and growled, baring his teeth.

"Hi, Uncle Moony. I know you are scared and hurt, but you are _home_ now. Home is _safe_. No one wants to _hurt_ you. We just don't want you to hurt us either…"

Remus' growls slowed significantly.

Harry went on: "You need to calm down, uncle Moony… You are _scaring_ everybody."

Remus stopped growling and whimpered as he looked at his bleeding arm.

Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming when Harry stretched his arm to touch his uncle's cheek. "I know all you want is to protect us because you _love_ us, and we are your _family_…"

Remus nodded slowly, whimpering like an overgrown puppy. Harry caressed Lupin's face and smelled around it, dragging his small face against his uncle's rough bearded one. "You are _safe_ here. We are all _safe_ here. Everyone will put the silver things _away,_ so you feel better, okay?"

Remus whimpered again. He knelt down in front of Harry and pressed his face against the boy's chest, letting out a long, slow breath. His first, clear, human thought was that Harry should have been scared, and his heart should have been racing, but it wasn't. The boy was absolutely calm. Padfoot rushed to his boyfriend. Remus looked at Sirius in shame and unadulterated horror. He realized what had just happened. He had almost bitten Harry. "Chain me! _Please!_ I don't care if it burns," Remus' wide eyes filled with tears as he understood what had almost happened.

"Remus, here," Narcissa summoned a silver container and offered it to Sirius to pour it down his boyfriend's throat. "Wolfsbane. It can't hurt to double dose."

"What?! Narcissa! No! It _can_ hurt!" Severus ripped the container off her hands, with one hand on his sore chest. "Two doses of wolfsbane in twenty-four hours could be lethal! Wolfsbane is one of the deadliest combinations of ingredients in potion-making! The only reason they don't die is that werewolves are stronger than regular people."

"I don't care! Give me that. I deserve whatever happens to me," Remus exclaimed, reaching out desperately for the container.

"No! Uncle Moony! It's okay. I am _fine_. You controlled it. Let me try something first. Hermione, I need you," Harry said.

Hermione walked over to his side and held his hand. "What should we do?"

"Wish him to sleep for an entire day," Harry replied without a pause. Hermione nodded. They put their joined hands on the man's chest and their free hands on his head. Remus let out a shaky breath. This could be dangerous, but he deserved anything that went wrong.

White incandescent light came out of the children's hands and began bathing Remus' entire body. Harry turned to Sirius and the rest of the adults. "You should wish the same with your magic. As hard as you can."

Sirius, Narcissa, Severus, and Eileen extended their wands towards Remus and started pushing calm energy. The elves stretched their arms and did the same. After a couple of minutes of straining, Remus' eyes drifted shut, and he fell down into a deep slumber, sliding into his boyfriend's waiting arms. As soon as the man fell asleep, everyone else let out a collective breath.

"Mother of God!" Martin exclaimed. His rosary beads had been crutched so tightly in his hand that it left a mark. He had put the tray, and the sword down, and immediately felt little arms hug his leg. Draco was shaking like a leaf. Martin pulled the kid in closer and looked around, "Is everyone alright?"

Narcissa was pale and shocked at her son, who seemingly disappeared from her side and appeared next to Martin, but she nodded. So did most people in the room. Emma rushed over to Harry and Hermione, "Honey, are you ok? You are bleeding."

Harry thought Emma meant Hermione, and he began checking her over with concern. "Harry, not me, _you_," Hermione pointed at his elbow.

"Oh! I'm fine," Harry smiled. There was a bit of blood on his arm, but the cut was closed. Emma took a closer look and saw the healed skin with amazement. The boy wished for the elves to go away, and they did.

"Cissa, a little help here," Sirius motioned at Remus. Narcissa began to levitate the werewolf off her cousin and onto the sofa. "I'm taking him to the cottage and staying with him until the moon is completely over. Emma, the kids?"

Mrs. Granger nodded and motion for him to get going. "Be careful, Sirius."

"I will. Tomorrow we will be at waxing gibbous so Remus will be right as rain when he wakes up," Sirius held onto Remus and apparated away.

"Waxing what?" asked a confused Draco.

"He will _so_ not be right as rain," Martin sighed.

"Um, not to take center stage or anything… but my head is killing me," Daniel said, dropping next to Eileen, who was muttering healing incantations to her son's chest.

"Of course, Trippy," Emma said, "Can you get me my medicine cabinet and some ice?"

"Yes, Missy Grangy," the elf said, popping out and back in with her requests.

Emma had updated her cabinet when she went shopping. She had bought stronger medications, IVs, suturing kits, the works. Soon enough, she had her husband with an IV bag cocktail that made him feel significantly better.

"Nothing beats the muggle feel-good stuff, huh?" Eileen smiled at Daniel. "Eileen Snape, Severus' mother."

"Hurray for modern medicine!" Daniel slurred, sliding down to a semi-sitting position. "Nice to meet you. We have been expeeecting you."

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Emma smiled and shook the woman's hand. Eileen smiled back and patted the doctor's hand.

"Can you please tell us what happened out there? You come home with an injured Daniel, an altered Sirius, an unstable Remus, and this weird briefcase that stinks like a funeral," Severus said.

"Right. Everyone take a seat. We'll fill you in."

"Tolanthe?" Hermione asked. "Can we have a calming tea?"

"Yes, Lady Potter. At once," Tolanthe's echoey voice replied. Emma cringed.

"Lady Potter?!" Eileen asked, her jaw disengaging.

"It's a long story," Harry blushed. hanging his head down. Hermione nodded then shrugged.

"I've got time," Eileen smiled.

* * *

I'm alive! Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long time between updates. Remote teaching has been... a lot. Because of it and all the time sitting, my back is doing pretty bad. So I haven't had a chance to work on this as much as I wanted to. I will make no promises for updating, but I will try to work on this soon. -Lux-


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Alliances and Bonds**

Sirius and Remus returned, three days later, to Potter Manor. The couple had decided to stay more days because Moony was still shaken about the situation, and guilt was hitting him hard. Sirius did not want his boyfriend to turn to drink alcohol in copious amounts again. The reason why his wolfsbane wasn't acting at full strength was that the man had a glass of firewhiskey. He had no plans to leave the reinforced basement. When he floo called the manor, he was so anxious to reach his pack on time that he didn't realize his wolfsbane effects were slipping.

When they returned, they found the house a well-oiled machine. The children did their chores as soon as they woke up, which was around 6.30 a.m. Then, they had breakfast and got ready for class. A tutor would come to teach the kids for a few hours. The tutors were Professor Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and to his own surprise, Professor Shaw. Martin had been a schoolteacher in one of the missions he did, and while he could not do magic, but he could give the children classes on non-magical things. He was helping them improve their reading skills and they were beginning to learn about numbers. After lunch, they had time to play and do whatever they wanted.

Emma was spending some time with all the tutors during lunch picking their brains, and then most of the day, she would be in the library or in her room writing. She had been doing some research, and there was electricity in the manor at some point. She had to figure that out so she could type on her computer. Having to type all her hand-written notes would delay her. Emma managed to win the newer elves over quickly by asking for their opinions and inviting them to tea with her. They almost had a stroke because of that. Neesy convinced them that it was in their best interest to attend. The Head House Elf was recovered and seemed stronger than ever. Emma would serve them the tea and the fruits they preferred. She discovered that while elves could eat most things, they chose to eat mostly in a vegan way. They enjoyed fruits, vegetables, leaves, and roots, as well as flowers. The doctor also kept helping Eileen and Severus as well as the Greengrass family as they healed.

Dan would train early with his wife and Martin. The three of them were in great shape and loved working out. They would run, do weight-lifting, calisthenics, and Emma would make them do some yoga. Once Sirius and Remus joined in on the workouts, Sirius did the stretches as a dog to the amusement of the kids who decided they wanted to exercise too. In Padfoot form, he could bend like a pretzel, but in human form, he was very stiff. Dan would shower, eat, and leave for work. Narcissa began taking long walks with Sirius in the afternoons. Their conversations about all the things that transpired with Lucius, all the unspeakable things he had made her do, were therapeutic for her. Sirius would often have to transform when she left his company to run to the forest and punch trees. Neesy mentioned this to Daniel, who bought and installed two punching backs in the backyard. Narcissa was also talking quite a bit with the priest, mainly because the man had become Draco's favorite person. She knew that her boy told Martin things he wouldn't tell her.

After a meeting with Lady Greengrass, the elves began full planting in the greenhouse, and Narcissa asked to help. Lady Greengrass had helped organize crop rotation and design the watering system that would be most efficient. The elves were shocked (some were suspicious) at everyone's willingness to help. They came around quickly when Sirius informed them that if their crops produced more than they could use in the manor, they could sell the extra units and keep the profits. They could then use the profits for anything they wanted. The elves were over the moon. Taking money from their masters was a big No-No, but if _they_ could give _themselves_ wages… that was a different story.

Neville loved the greenhouse and learning with his friends. He was still shy, but he was more willing to start conversations and even joke around. Harry and Hermione were asking all their tutors about Neville's parents, and it seemed to the young Lord and Lady that grown-ups had given up too fast. So, what if spells didn't work? There had to be a way to bring them back if they were not dead… Harry began asking his uncles about the Mind Arts. Both were surprised but agreed to teach them the basics about it.

The Tonks began visiting regularly. They promised to bring Nymphadora over during the school break. The girl was growing desperate to see her favorite cousin again. He would be impressed with how much better she was at controlling her special gift. Even Sharptooth began visiting once a month to explain finances and investments to the adults. Neesy asked the goblin to give her classes too. She wanted to make sure any earnings from the greenhouses would be appropriately used.

Eileen Snape was getting stronger each day. The elves readied a room for her, but Severus wanted to have her in his room in case she needed him until she was completely recovered. They were repairing their relationship little by little. Mother and son were very close until Dumbledore intervened. She was upset at having missed so much, at not having been there for him in his most challenging times. He forgave her, and she forgave him for all the horrible things he did while under the influence of potions and charms. His mother's forgiveness was just what Severus needed to get to the other side of his trauma. They helped heal each other. Emma would check up on the woman twice a day to make sure she had taken her potions, to check her blood pressure, which had been a bit unstable. Emma would also come once a day to help Severus with his physical therapy. After Remus' harsh push, the man was bruised but he had no ill will towards the werewolf. That would accomplish nothing. Also, nothing other than Lupin biting Snape would come even close to the Sectusempra Maxima Severus had attacked the man with in his youth.

* * *

Neesy loved feeling appreciated. Having so much magic around her made her stronger and more powerful. The Head Elf had managed to improve Dobby's health slowly. He could now nod or shake his head when asked questions, and he was eating by himself. Narcissa had decided to help heal Dobby and the other hurt elves, as she felt guilty about her husband's abuse of the creature, but the elf would shake and whimper if she came near so, she thought she should wait until he felt better. He was on his way to improve, but he would still jump any time Draco or Narcissa so much as looked at him.

* * *

Draco was flourishing in this new environment, especially after Martin took him under his wing. Hearing the priest's words in such a heartbreaking moment had moved the child in ways he was too young to understand. Draco would sometimes join his mother when she was talking to Father Martin. The priest was kind, respectful, courteous, and very good at listening. Draco couldn't remember ever hearing his mother talk more than two words without being interrupted or just hushed by his father. He was also growing to like Emma Granger a lot. She was lovely to him and answered all his questions about muggle life patiently. Her hugs were wonderful! Despite what his fa-Lucius had said, he felt like the more people hugged him, the bigger and stronger he felt. Emma kept calling him sugar, and he loved it.

Hermione was a good friend. Lucius would be aghast. But she was smart, patient, helpful, and didn't judge him for his past or his father… or lack thereof. It took Neville a while not to seem scared when Draco would touch his shoulder to get his attention, but they were getting there little by little. Harry was a great friend. He was always careful not to push Draco when he was feeling upset or sad. He had a strange way of calming people down. Harry would put a hand on his shoulder, and the boy would feel like a weight had been lifted off. Draco opened up to Harry once he knew about Harry's past and how much the raven-haired kid had been hurt. The blonde learned this from Father Martin. It made him feel less broken to know he wasn't alone.

* * *

The older Greengrass girl, Daphne, joined some of their lessons but as an assistant to the tutors. She was homeschooled but was advanced for her age. She didn't talk much to the kids, but they had been told to expect that. The girl was still mourning, and what she had been through was awful. Several times she would start shaking out of the blue and would take off running with tears falling down her cheeks. Only her mother or Emma could calm her down. Ianthe was still _very_ jumpy at sounds or sudden movements, but she was physically stronger a bit more each day. She now could try simple spells without getting out of breath. Baby Astoria was happy and calm. She seemed to have no remaining consequences from the curse. Astoria was much more at ease than her sister. She would throw her arms up to be held by everyone, especially Narcissa, who, despite her attempt to stay distant, was quickly won over by the child.

The Greengrass elves, who had been fundamental in creating the fortress that Greengrass Manor had once been, were given a crucial task by Emma. The number of elves in the property had increased significantly. Emma told Sirius that she felt they would be much more comfortable in their own space. But she didn't want them to feel they wanted them not to live with the family anymore, so she had recruited Neesy to help her convince them. Sirius once again marveled at Emma's attention to detail. He didn't really believe in God. But if there was a God, Sirius was sure it had to be a female. No man could multi-task with such finesse. They had called on all the elves and presented their case as kindly as they could. Emma did most of the talking. The Greengrass elves created illustrations of what the structure would look like. At first, most other elves looked at Emma suspiciously, as if she was asking them to leave the property, just like she assumed they would. Seeing that there was an actual structure that had been designed by elves for elves, most of them seemed shocked and uncertain.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"We think perhaps we could build something like this," Emma said, pointing at the drawing. "We did some research on you, and after consulting the Greengrass elves, who helped design their family's ancestral home, we think that perhaps a tree-shaped structure would be best. It can have windows and doors, fireplaces, or whatever else you may need. I know you don't use beds, but we would like you to have very comfortable nesting spaces."

Neesy smiled with watery eyes and nodded. The other elves seemed touched.

"We think that by having your own space, you can decide if you want to bond and raise families," Sirius added with a playful smile at Dobby, who was looking at Neesy with heart-shaped eyes.

The elves began looking at each other with small smiles. Neesy said, "Missy Grangy, Master doggie, can we talks to decide?"

"Of course," Emma replied, pulling Sirius out of the kitchen. They would wait until they were called back in.

In the kitchen, after silencing the walls and door to keep their conversation private, there was an uproar. All the elves were talking to each other at high speed. Some seemed happy, others scared, some were excited, and a few seemed upset.

Neesy rang a small bell to get their attention. "Elvesies!"

They all stopped talking and turned to her.

"We should votes and do what most of us want," Neesy said in a friendly tone. "I thinks Master and Mistress is being very generous."

"I don't be trusting your missy," an old Malfoy elf said. "No human be that _good_ to elves for no reason."

Neesy gasped. "You takes that backsies! Missy Grangy is kind. She is being a _very_ good human. You do not talk bads about Missy!" her fists glowed with elven fire.

"Neesy," Trippy said, pulling on her apron. "They don't know missy Grangy much. That being why they don't trust her."

"I will show yous my memories, then," Neesy said with a confident smile. She projected her memories to the other elves.

After a blur of memories, most elves had decided they did trust Emma Granger and Sirius Black. They voted and decided that they did want their own space so they could raise families and live in a community.

Emma and Sirius were called back inside.

"What have you decided?" Sirius asked with a neutral expression.

"We votes. We is wanting the treehouse nesties community," Neesy said happily. Emma smiled brightly at her. The elf then frowned and continued. "But Missy Grangy, Master Doggie… We is worried. How can we pay for the things we is needing?"

Sirius chuckled. "Neesy, house elves, all of you have been helping keep this home running. You have adapted incredibly quickly to all the changes and to this crazy, ever-growing family. We are very grateful to all of you for your service. You have been willing to risk your lives for people in this family more than once. You have worked more with each person who has joined us and you have never complained." Several gasps were heard at this. Sirius quickly explained before he offended anyone. "Not that we thought you would. Your service has been exemplary. We will be happy to pay for what you need out of the manor's coffers. Just tell us what you want and we will get it, just like we did for your greenhouse. Once your crops start selling, you can invest that money into anything you want. That includes the treehouse."

The elves behind Neesy seemed shocked but grateful. Neesy just clapped and jumped into Emma's arms, giving her a big hug. She let go and did the same to Sirius."Missy and Master is being the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are welcome. We appreciate all the hard work you do here and want all of you to feel comfortable," Emma said, beaming at the rest of the elves.

"By the way, this doesn't change anything else. You are all still to answer to your own Head of House. If necessary, we will eventually discuss changes. Your opinion matters to us. If you have any issues or concerns, just tell one of us, and we will try to deal with it. Understood?"

A general "Yes, master," was heard.

Emma smiled at Sirius. This was a huge triumph.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Sirius had called a council with all the other adults in the house after he met with Minerva and Augusta, who had done their own research on alliances. The women had brought documentation, and they had gone over the parts of the book on alliances that Sirius had taken notes about to share with the witches. Both women had raised excellent points. They believed that an alliance would be extremely useful and beneficial as long as it was crafted carefully. All the adults were briefed by the two professors who created a comprehensive summary of the topic.

As it happens, the women in the room, magical or not, were having a silent conversation the men were not privy to. Ianthe was trying hard to keep a neutral face, but she was no Malfoy. Sacrificing her House's historical autonomous decision-making for democratic choices was not easy for her to do. Narcissa could tell that Ianthe did not like some of the things she heard. She was miffed. Why would Ianthe ask for an alliance, if she wasn't willing to do what she had to do to be in a successful one? Ianthe noticed Narcissa staring daggers at her and returned the icy stare. Emma could sense both witches were having a fight. She looked at Narcissa questioningly. She shook her head and looked at Minerva, then pointedly at Ianthe, who was now frowning. Emma sighed and shrugged at Augusta. Lady Longbottom was too old for the stare down petty games. She hit her cane to the ground once and cleared her throat.

The men, who had been oblivious up to that point, jumped.

"Okay, ladies. Spit it out. You will not succeed in trying to set each other on fire no matter how hard you stare. I'm too old for this," she stood up and stared the younger women down.

Minerva nodded in agreement. "Augusta is right, ladies. The sooner you say what is troubling you, the sooner we can fix it."

Narcissa crossed her arms. "I just find it very puzzling that she was the one who asked for an alliance in the first place, and now she looks like she would rather eat hippogriff dung…"

Sirius would have chuckled, but Remus stared at him in a clear "don't you dare" fashion. Daniel looked like he was about to ask what a hippogriff was, but he didn't have a chance.

"Excuse me?! Did you expect this to be easy for me? Do I have to remind everyone in this council that it was the most _extenuating_ circumstances that _forced_ me to ask for such a favor!?" Ianthe stood angrily, her chair making a loud noise in the otherwise quiet library. "My family was neutral for generations!"

"Blah, blah, the mighty Greengrass neutrality! We have heard enough about it! None of us have exactly had an easy life, Ianthe!" Narcissa stood up noisily as well.

Emma looked at both women who were standing to her left and right as if she was watching a vicious tennis open final.

"Well, it was mighty! It isn't my fault that you married a Death Eater! He gave you power and money. But now you all live in infamy. You are so used to seeing families being Dark as normal that you thing being neutral is offensive or disgusting! It served my family well for several generations!" Ianthe yelled, hitting the table.

Narcissa blushed angrily. She was shaking. "Power and money!? I was a Black! I already had those! I married him in a stupid whim because the man I _really_ loved married someone else. Do you really want to know what my _loving_ husband actually _gave_ me, you bitch?!" Narcissa lowered all her glamours and her makeup spells.

Ianthe gasped and blanched; she had to sit down. Minerva lowered her eyes sadly. Augusta was glad her scar fading concoction was coming along nicely. She could hardly wait to help Narcissa. Father Martin, who asked to participate just for learning's sake, was looking at Narcissa with wide, horrified eyes. He wasn't horrified at her appearance. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a husband would do that to his wif. He was starting to understand why Draco was so traumatized. Emma wanted to hug her friend, but she felt Narcissa was too angry to welcome her affection.

Severus hadn't seen Narcissa's face without glamours for years, and this was a nasty shock for him. She was not done telling Ianthe off.

"_This!_ This is what he gave me. I was given as a sex toy to all his twisted, sick friends to do with as they saw fit. I was beaten, humiliated, raped, imperiused to do things so _debasing_ you could _never_ imagine. I get to look like a _monster_ for the rest of my life, thanks to him! The only reason I didn't end my misery was my son! We have all suffered! As did _all_ the families in the last war that couldn't _afford_ to be neutral! Did you ever think about that?! We both know that if House Greengrass had been a minor house, you wouldn't have lasted _one_ generation being neutral! Poor people _cannot_ afford neutrality! They need protection from richer, more powerful families!" Narcissa yelled. "There are sacrifices to be made when alliances are formed, but compromise is _necessary_ when you work with others! If you feel so uncomfortable with that, this is _not_ going to work. I will not risk _my_ family's safety to protect _you_ and your daughters if you are not willing to reciprocate _regardless_ of the sacrifice that may entail!"

Narcissa's breath was shaky. She refused to cry in front of Ianthe. Severus got up, put his hands on Narcissa's shoulders from behind and pulled her to him. She looked at him in a begging manner. He understood immediately. "Excuse us. We will return in a while." The pair left the Library. It wasn't until they reached her bedroom that she fell on her knees and cried while Severus held her awkwardly.

* * *

"I-I had no idea," Ianthe said weakly.

"We know. So does she," Emma said with a sigh. "Or she will… eventually. Perhaps I should go talk to her..."

"Love, I think Severus will do a good job there..." Daniel whispered. Emma nodded. She would talk to her friend later.

"Narcissa does have valid points, Ianthe," Minerva said with pursed lips. "My mother always thought that neutrals were free, unaffected, and disengaged."

"Meaning?" Ianthe asked with a frown. Minerva was about to respond but Augusta beat her to it.

"Neutrals are _useless_," Augusta said, shrugging. "For society, I mean."

"How so?" Ianthe asked, trying not to sound as offended as she felt.

"Well, neutral is _useless_ to the powerful and _useless_ to the powerless. They just exist in their own little, safe bubble, where no one touches _them_, but where they also are no help to _anyone else_," Augusta explained with a lifted brow.

"Freedom and uselessness are _very_ similar. Your family retreated for generations to your ancestral home and refused to help the good side or the bad side. You may not know this because all of you lived away from reality, dear, but your neutrality felt like a betrayal to those fighting evil," Minerva said, crossing her arms. Losing her husband in the war was something she would never get over.

"What?! How so!?"

"In the last two wars families, _especially_ poor ones, lost many people. They counted on strong, powerful families to help them. Can you imagine being forced to identify with one side and having that cost you your family's life because you don't have a _fortress_ to hide in?" Augusta said with a frown.

"Ianthe, respectfully, we heard rumors that your elves had to _remove_ corpses from your tall barriers when they would pile up and start... reeking," Remus said with a look of disgust.

"We just assumed it was dark forces trying to break in to _hurt_ us…" Ianthe said, looking genuinely shocked at this.

"It could have been _friends_ thinking they could come to you for_ help_ in their hour of need…" Sirius sighed.

"That is neither here nor there anymore. What matters is what we do going forward," Daniel said in an attempt to bring the conversation back on track.

"I agree. However, there can be no half-assed intentions here, Dan. We will eventually be going to war. You are a veteran. You know that there can be _no_ hesitation. _No_ doubting. Doubts cost lives, limbs, and sanities," Sirius said, crossing his arms. Remus nodded, wrapping his arm around Padfoot's waist in silent support.

Daniel nodded with a frown, "I know, man. I really do. But we need to come to an agreement one way or another."

Augusta sighed. Then perked up as an idea struck her. "Emma, dear, your organizational skills are impressive. What do you think we should do?"

Emma looked surprised but smiled as both Augusta and Minerva nodded enthusiastically at her skills. "Thank you…. Um, okay… Listen. The whole purpose of this meeting was for you both to share all the information you had on alliances with all of us who are much less knowledgeable. Right?"

The professors nodded. Emma went on, "By the way, thank you for the glossary and the timeline at the end. Very helpful for us muggles." The witches smiled. "I think that now that we have the information, each family should have a family meeting and do a SWOT to forming an alliance."

"A what?!" the wizards and witches said with puzzled looks on their faces.

"A SWOT. It's a strategic planning technique used to help a person or an organization identify Strengths, Weaknesses, Opportunities, and Threats…" Emma replied with a smile. The rapid blinks she received made her explain further. "Now, you may not be certain about what _those_ are, but allow me to explain. You can take some pen and paper and write a list. Okay? Under Strengths, you write characteristics of the project, in this case, the alliance, that give it an advantage over others. Under Weaknesses, you write characteristics of the alliance that put it at a disadvantage relative to others. Then, under Opportunities, you can write elements in the environment that the coalition could exploit to its advantage. Finally, you write the Threats, which are elements in the environment that could cause trouble for the alliance."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Remus smiled. Sirius nodded.

Augusta whispered to Minerva, "I knew she could propose a good solution!"

"Absolutely!" Minerva quickly agreed.

Ianthe was pleasantly surprised by Emma. When she looked at the way Daniel Granger was looking at his wife, with so much pride and love, she felt her husbands' absence acutely. She missed him so much. He knew a lot more about war and politics than she did. "Emma, once we do this SWOT… Then what?"

"Well, we can reconvene and see which things are repeated in each category. Do we have Strengths in common? Threats in common? And once we have a comprehensive list, I think agreeing on what this alliance would look like will be much easier," Emma shrugged.

"Love, I think something else that we should do separately is come up with a set of Yes, No, and Maybe," Daniel added. Emma nodded. "This may be too much information…"

"There are no blushing virgins here," Emma chuckled. Daniel side-eyed Martin who was looking like a deer caught in headlights. Emma's eyes widened and she made an effort not to laugh. Everyone looked at them curiously. Augusta looked at the priest like a predator seeing their next meal. Martin blushed furiously and looked pointedly to the ground. Emma coughed, "_Anyways_, some therapists suggest all couples should have a Will do, May do, Never ask me again type of list when it comes to... sex."

Sirius looked at his boyfriend with a raised brow. Remus blushed and looked away. "Tell me more, you goddess divine," Sirius winked at Emma, who chuckled.

Remus swatted at Sirius. "For the umpteenth time, Padfoot: READ. THE. ROOM!"

Minerva's lips were pursed. She looked embarrassed. Augusta seemed as interested as Sirius and said, "Don't listen to this uptight wolf, dear, do tell us _more_!"

Ianthe blushed and looked down. This wasn't the type of conversation that was acceptable in polite company. Martin coughed and got up to get a glass of water from a side table.

Emma laughed. "Well, it's as I said. Write down things you are willing to accept in an alliance, things you absolutely will not be willing to do, and, most importantly, decide gray areas."

"Gray?" Sirius frowned. "I thought you preferred us Blacks, gorgeous."

"Oh, I do. I find Narcissa and Andy absolutely stunning..." Emma replied right away.

Dan cleared his throat, "What Emma meant is that there are things we may not _love_ doing but we are _willing_ to do to _please_ our partner and vice versa," Daniel replied with a shrug.

"Any examples you care to share?" Sirius winked.

"Wouldn't you want to know…" Emma gave him such a saucy smirk that he had to blush. Daniel smirked at his wife's expression. She delighted in making people uncomfortable, particularly people who were used to making others hot and bothered.

"Oh! I have an example… Like when my husband wanted me to-" Augusta couldn't say anything else.

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence!" Minerva exclaimed, silencioing Augusta, who began laughing with no sound at the stern professor's horrified face.

"Minnie! You are no fun!" Sirius laughed. "I wanted to hear about her _sexcapades_! I bet she could teach us _more_ than Herbology!"

"Sirius Orion Black! Have some respect for my gray hairs, especially considering you caused many of them!" Minerva replied, narrowing her eyes. "Remus, _control_ this reprobate you call a boyfriend!"

"Oh, don't fret Minnie, he _does_," Sirius replied, adding a playful _RAWR_ at his boyfriend who blushed even more but growled back despite himself.

"You are incorrigible!" Minerva exclaimed throwing her hands up in a clear giving up gesture.

"That's _not_ true… Remus _punishes_ me regularly, Minnie," Sirius winked at the spluttering, blushing woman who, despite her severity, couldn't help but laugh when he wiggled his brows suggestively. Remus looked like he could melt from mortification. Soon enough, everyone was laughing.

Augusta ended the spell Minerva placed on her. "He's _so_ much worse than me. At least with me, one _entire_ gender is safe!"

"That is so true!" Emma replied. "No one is safe with _that_ one!"

"Anyways," Daniel interjected, pulling his wife to him. "How about we take a week to do the SWOT and the Will, Won't, Maybe lists? We can meet again same time and day next week."

"Agreed," everyone replied.

* * *

Narcissa realized it had been around half an hour since she stopped crying. Yet, neither herself or Severus made any attempt to move. He was sitting on the floor with his long legs stretched out and separated by her body. Her side was against his chest, and her head was resting safely in the crook of his neck. She began to realize how comfortable she was, how wonderful she felt, and what an intimate position they were in. Severus' arms were tenderly encircling her. One hand rubbed her upper back in up-and-down, repetitive motions. Another hand caressed her hair. Her right arm was wrapped around his middle and her free hand was resting on his chest without moving.

Narcissa began freaking out inside. She had no idea what to do or say. This good kind of intimacy was more than she had had in years. She found herself craving more. It was nice to feel a man was there for you. His presence was calming, familiar, intoxicating, but modest all at the same time. Kind men were a rare occurrence in her life. Narcissa decided to pretend she had fallen asleep. That would save her the embarrassment if he seemed upset or disappointed. She closed her eyes. To her surprise, she woke up a couple of hours later on her bed, under the covers, with the ghost Severus' kiss on her forehead and a tiny arm wrapped around her. Draco was sleeping next to her. She snuggled her boy and went back to sleep.

* * *

Severus knew Narcissa fell asleep when her breathing became deep and calm, and her body felt no longer tense against his. They hadn't talked much. There wasn't anything he could really say to her that would make her feel better about the confrontation with Ianthe or the despicable abuse she had suffered. He remembered a cold January night years ago when Voldemort had imperiused Narcissa to serve Severus sexually as a reward for a job well done. Lucius wasn't happy with that, but he wouldn't defend his wife to his lord and savior. Severus had accepted provided that he could _have_ her in another house citing it seemed wrong to take his reward in his godson's home. Voldemort laughed at this but didn't question it. He was celebrating.

Severus was horrified when he realized she wasn't just under _imperius_ but also under the influence of several potions. He took her to his former family home. He reversed the _imperius_ using Draco as a stimulus. Then, he gave her a flushing draught, a nutritious meal, and told her to get a good night's sleep. He would be working downstairs. She had seemed so grateful and so surprised that he wouldn't _use_ her that he had been shaken by her perception of him. Then again, he knew that other Death Eaters would use and abuse her as much as they could in the time given. He was given twenty-four hours. That time would allow her to rest and regain her strength. At the peak of the war, she was given away to devious, violent men and women regularly. Severus had rarely felt more low as a human, that when she began trying to touch him and undress him with glazed eyes and slurred speech, not to mention an endless void of sadness in her expression.

From that night on, he would always ask for her as a reward so he could give her breaks from all the trauma and abuse. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he could do at the moment without blowing his cover or endangering her further. One night that she was in his place, he left her in his room to take a bath. She kept repeating she felt dirty. This was after a particularly gruesome night at the mercy of Yaxley, who had to be ripped away from her, by four people, after her desperate screams made Lucius think she would no longer be able to serve her _purpose_. Severus was downstairs reading and had to run to her aid when bloody water poured downstairs. She was fully dressed and had deep cuts on her wrists. He had barely reached her on time. Narcissa had _begged_ him to let her die and to take care of Draco. She knew it was unfair of her to ask him to do something he could not do. But she was too broken that day. Severus swore he would find a way to help them both before she found a way to succeed in taking her own life.

Now, having her in his arms, safe and sound in Potter Manor, he felt grateful. He thanked his lucky star, Lily Jade, that he had a do-over to really help Narcissa and Draco. He would do better. He kissed her hair, and she did not stir. He maneuvered slowly to carry her to the bed while he ignored the protests of his sore muscles. He waved his wand to levitate her while he pulled the covers back. He then lowered her to the bed, covered her, kissed her forehead, and sighed. As he turned to leave, he saw that at some point, Draco had opened the door and was staring at them with concern. Severus approached the child and crouched in front of him like Emma told him he should when he wanted to communicate better with children.

"Godfather, is she okay?" Draco asked in a whisper, looking at his mother with a frown.

"She wasn't feeling well during the meeting…" Severus replied back in a whisper.

"Why?" the boy asked with uncertainty.

"Well, I'm sure she will tell you when she wakes up."

"Can I help?" the boy looked at Snape with fear in his eyes.

"Absolutely. Narcissa says your hugs _always_ make her feel better. I think you should join her in bed," Severus pushed the boy slightly towards the bed.

"What about _you_?" Draco asked.

"What _about_ me?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Aren't _you_ going to join mother in bed too?" the kid asked innocently.

Severus opened then closed his mouth several times. He blushed. "I can't do that, Draco."

"Why not?"

"It's _inappropriate_…" he hoped his godson would let it go.

"Why? You _love_ my mom," Draco said. Severus immediately noticed it was a statement more than a question.

"Narcissa is asleep. She wanted to rest," Severus began. He then realized this was a golden opportunity to make Draco aware that a woman's consent was essential. The boy was paying close attention. "She didn't _invite_ me to her bed, Draco. No man should _ever_ force his presence or his company on a woman. No matter what. Okay? If your mother _asked_ me to stay, I would. She is _asleep_ so she cannot _tell_ me to join her, and therefore, I will leave so your mother can rest comfortably as she wanted."

"Okay. Godfather… you _do_ love my mother, right?" the boy insisted.

Severus thought about the question. He nodded with certainty. He still didn't know _if_ his love was also romantic, but Draco didn't ask that. Emma told him that you only give children the information they ask for: not more, not less.

"I would _really_ like to have a father like you…" Draco looked down, teary-eyed.

"You have _no_ idea how much that means to me, Draco," Severus lifted the boy's chin and pulled him in for a tight hug. The man felt better right away. "Your mother is right. Your hugs _do_ make people feel better."

The boy smiled, tightened his hold on the Potions Master, and said a muffled, "I _wof_ you!"

Severus smiled, kissed the top of Draco's head, and said, "I love you too, son."

The man took the boy's hand and helped him get under the covers with his mother. He turned around and left, casting a spell to close the curtains and to make the room cooler. He walked towards the Library. Severus realized he needed to sort out his feelings. That meant he needed to talk to Emma.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! We are almost at the end of part one. I was able to end this from my new shiny gamer chair that I got for my back issues. It is super comfortable. Thank you for the follows, the favorites, and the comments. You are lovely. I hope I can update soon. Stay safe. **-Lux-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Friends?**

Severus walked to the library in a daze. He hoped Emma was still there. He passed Augusta and Minerva, who were leaving the manor, but he didn't see them. Inertia was moving him forward. Who would have known that he would come to depend on someone who months ago was a complete stranger? Had he not gone through detox, the doctor would have never become someone he felt he could talk to at all, let alone pour his heart out to and share the demons that kept him up at night.

His heart had constricted painfully with intense yearn when he saw Narcissa and Draco curled up next to each other. He would have really liked to join them as his godson suggested, just to hold them and guard their dream, but it wasn't his place. Regardless of his being a Death Eater, and with all the compulsions and potions he was under, he had never attacked or hurt a woman consciously. When he was studying his repressed memories, he was terrified he would see himself raping anyone. Few things disgusted the potions' master as much as that.

The intimate embrace he had shared with Narcissa to try to calm her down had touched him deeply. Knowing he was needed, and he could help her, made him feel proud. Severus was so glad she had survived the horrors of Malfoy Manor and all its degenerates. Seeing her break down made him feel an overwhelming need to protect her, to care for her, to never let go. _Never? Merlin!_ He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Severus pushed in one of the tall double doors slightly.

* * *

Emma was finishing a steamy cup of chai tea with almond milk in the library as she went over the professors' summary and her own notes. Her husband had immediately set to work on the SWOT after their meeting. He made his list and left space for her to add and revise. Since he was still working at the hospital, he didn't have a lot of time to have an actual family meeting. Today his schedule was full, so he scribbled the list, grabbed the lunch that was packed for him at Emma's request, and took Neesy's hand so she could take him to London. Daniel's list was very comprehensive. She added her own thoughts and preferences. Then, as she was about to turn the draft into a cleaner final version, Severus' head popped through the door.

"Hey, how is she?" Emma asked.

"She cried herself to sleep. I… um… I put her to bed and left her with Draco…" Severus shuffled and sat in an armchair across from the doctor.

"What are you _not_ telling me, Severus?" Emma looked curiously at the pale man.

"I… If I didn't know better, I would think you can read minds…"

"Damn it! I just blew my cover!" Emma laughed good-naturedly while Severus looked down, conflicted. This stopped her laughter. Emma put down her draft and sat on the edge of her seat. "I don't _need_ to read your mind, honey. You went after an irate, hurt woman who was about to burst."

"I felt I _had_ to be there for her," he shrugged. She called him _honey_. No one had ever called Severus Snape honey, not even his mother nor Lily. The realization that he didn't mind Emma calling him that was quite a shock. Old Snape would have felt like breaking something. But the doctor said the word in such a genuine, motherly tone, without any malice or mocking intentions, that he felt oddly closer to her than he already did, which for Severus' standards was saying a lot.

"And yet, here you are… pale, nervous, and asking for advice. Because that _is_ what you are doing… Isn't it?" Emma asked. He let out a shaky breath.

"I am feeling _things_," he said slowly as if it was physically painful to admit it. Emma sat without moving or interrupting. She merely blinked slowly as she processed this new data point. He carried on. "I don't even know _what_ things. I am not used to having _feelings_ like this." He grimaced. "I really don't know _what_ to do about it or if I even should do anything at all…"

"And?"

"And you are good with that..."

"With what?"

"Feelings! I can't talk to Sirius or Remus about this. They would only _tease_ me, especially Sirius, and she is his cousin. My mom is dealing with enough as it is. Ianthe is pretty much a stranger to me. Martin is a _priest_… and your husband just left… I clearly can't talk to Narcissa about this," Severus pulled his hair back and sighed.

"Oh, I get it… So, I am your _last_ choice," Emma said, pretending to be upset. She crossed her arms, lifted a contemptuous brow in a questioning manner. "You _wound_ me."

Severus sputtered, looking down. He never wanted to offend her. "N-No! Emma! You were the first person I thought of!"

Emma grabbed one of his hands and squeezed with a chuckle. "I know, you silly man. I am just messing with you. Talk to me."

"I am b-baffled. The last time I felt _any_ strong emotions like this was…" Snape trailed off. He couldn't say it.

"Lily?" Emma smiled knowingly.

He nodded. "But I don't think it's the same… I feel _lost_."

"Well, honey, let's _find_ you," Emma patted the man's cold hand. "You say it's similar but different… Different how?"

"Yes, I… with Lily, I always _knew_ what I felt. I was always in love with her. We grew up together. She was the only p-person I ever thought of b-building a life with," Severus sighed. He could see Lily smiling in his mind, and it still made his heart skip a beat.

"Did you ever… _pursue_ anyone else? After Lily?" Emma asked in a neutral tone. "I mean… not to sound indelicate, but several years have passed since her death."

"No… I never did… I must sound pathetic…" Snape hung his head low in shame.

Emma took a slow, deep breath. "You are _not_ pathetic. You _are_ a man in love."

His head snapped up, "Are? As in the present tense?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sev, I don't think the love you had for Lily is the kind that people can just get over…"

Severus tilted his head in confusion.

"Every account I've heard about Lily Potter paints her as a fierce woman with a heart of gold. Remus told me Harry has her beautiful eyes, and Sirius says her physical appearance was only surpassed by her lovely soul," Emma smiled at the man. His eyes teared up as he nodded. He looked away. "Some loves are just there… _Always_. You may move on, but the feeling will never die."

"She was the most incredible person I ever met… She found it in her heart to love _me_, to a-accept _me_… I-I," he inhaled shakily in a vain attempt to calm down. He covered his face with his hands. He wasn't used to crying in front of anyone.

Emma got up and sat on the right arm of his armchair. She pulled his head to rest on low on her thigh and began caressing the man's hair as he surrendered to her touch and cried. He was so broken at the moment that he did not resist at all. "Shhh… it's _okay_ to have feelings, Sev."

"B-But it _hurts,_" he replied with a hoarse voice. "It hurts _so_ much."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, "You can't go through life without feeling anything in the off chance that it _may_ hurt. I am sure Lily wouldn't have wanted that. You have had a hard life. You _deserve_ happiness and love."

Severus shook his head, "I really d-don't."

"Honey, _why_ do you think that?" Emma kept caressing the man's hair soft hair. The shampoo she had brought him was beginning to show results.

Severus' voice sounded so defeated. She felt like she was taking care of a very tall child, which she mused was probably the case. He had survived abuse as a child, trauma as a teenager, and heartbreak as an adult. Emma had read once that people's psychological development is usually stunted at the age when severe trauma occurs.

"I-I was a Death Eater…"

"Excuse you?! As I understand, you were drugged, had your memories deleted, and acted as a double agent to try to keep Lily safe… I mean, you _loved_ her. You loved her _so_ much that even after she got married and you knew she would _never_ be yours, you were willing to risk your life for her. The only reward you would have gotten if things had been different would have been for her to be alive, but with James, honey…"

"I wouldn't have cared. It would have been _enough_. I wanted her in my life, even if she didn't _love_ me like that. She was my best friend… My _only_ friend… I can't feel worthy of anything good… It was m-my _fault_ Voldemort chose Harry in the first place…"

"What!? What do you even mean _your_ fault?" Emma was perplexed, but she forced herself to keep caressing the man's hair.

"There was a prophecy made…" Severus began telling Emma about his biggest regret.

* * *

In the manor's study, Remus was pacing while reading a long parchment out loud. His plaid shirt had the top three buttons undone, and the sleeves were rolled up. He was wearing a pair of jeans that Sirius got for him and his reading glasses. Sirius was trying to focus on what Remy was saying, but there was a tantalizing drop of sweat rolling down the man's neck slowly. It glistened when the sun rays coming through the skylight hit it. Sirius' tongue was longing to lick it away. The dicto-quill that was editing to Remus' commands fell down to the desk. Sirius got up from the plush leather chair behind the desk.

"I think that covers it, don't you?" Remus said proudly, looking up at his boyfriend, who was looking at him in a way that made him want to blush. "Now that we're done, I think you should go talk to Narcissa." This broke the spell slightly, and Sirius nodded.

"Trippy told me she was sleeping. I'll go talk to her when she wakes up," Sirius replied, getting up and scanning the list quickly from above Remus' shoulder. He wasn't worried. Moony was _always_ thorough. Their SWOT was ready. Remus waved his wand, making several copies of the document, as Daniel had requested. Padfoot hugged him from behind and nuzzled Remus' neck.

"Love…" Sirius whispered. Seeing Remy in full academic mode turned him on a lot. It reminded him of their secret visits to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Remus would try to study for OWLs, and Sirius would try his hardest to sidetrack him.

"Hmm…" Remus replied distractedly as he piled of all the drafts neatly.

"Since we are already making _lists_… How about we do the will, won't, maybe list…"

"You _never_ stop, do you?" Remus chuckled.

"It's not my fault that you are so desirable," Sirius playfully nibbled on his boyfriend's ear. "I want you _all_ the time. How _hard_ do you think that is for me?"

Remus felt Sirius' trademark come hither sexy smirk against his skin. He wanted to have a productive afternoon, but he couldn't resist his man. "I know exactly how _hard_ it is…"

"Touché…" Sirius replied, turning him around to kiss him hungrily.

* * *

Ianthe was sitting down on a bench in the garden, looking at her daughters who were playing with the rest of the kids. She felt _horrible_. Narcissa was not a woman she necessarily wanted to be friends with, but she hated feeling like she had caused her more harm. Clearly, it was a miracle Narcissa was even alive. She needed to apologize, but she didn't know _how_. Perhaps someone in the house could help her.

Martin had decided to go help the elves at the greenhouse. He found manual labor always helped him appease his emotions, especially anger. When he was done, he saw the children playing with a jump rope as Ianthe helped them count. He noticed Draco wasn't there. The witch seemed sad. Martin approached the bench, where she sat, with a tentative smile.

"May I join you?"

Ianthe nodded and slid to the side to make room for the man. She found it odd that a cleric was living at the Manor, but she was a guest. It wasn't her place to question the decisions of the Head of House. She could admit he was a good looking man, but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

"How are you feeling?" the man whispered, trying to keep the children from hearing their conversation.

"I don't' see how that is any of your business," Ianthe snapped back in a hurried whisper. "I don't even know you."

Martin smiled. He wouldn't be deterred. "Of course, pardon my manners, Lady Greengrass." The priest got up and bowed formally as Draco told him he should. "My name is Martin Shaw. I am a friend of… well, everyone here. As you can probably tell from my collar, I am a priest. I recently found out about magic, and this put a price on my head for the church, apparently. I know you have been recovering from something quite _dreadful_. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by asking you how you feel. I meant _physically_. But I am very aware that you have no reason to talk to me. If you wish for me to leave, I can go…"

Ianthe blushed and shook his head. "No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am still a bit shaken from my argument with Narcissa. I never meant to push her to _that_ point. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I had no idea she had been through all that. Since my husband was killed, things have been complicated, and I think I have become _selfish_ in my own loss. Then my mother in law was murdered during my husband's funeral in front of my daughters and I. That is why I asked for the alliance. We were attacked in our home and barely made it out."

Martin sighed and sat back down. "I am _very_ sorry for your loss. It must be challenging to transition to this new reality. Are your daughters doing okay.. for the circumstances?"

"As well as they can be expected. Daphne has _the eye_. She foretold her father's death. Astoria is doing better because she is younger and is not as aware of the entirety of what happened. Both have nightmares almost every night," Ianthe sighed. Her toddler was on a high chair, gurgling happily at her sister, who was jumping the rope that Harry and Hermione were moving for her.

"The eye?" the man blinked rapidly.

"It is a magical _gift_. Daphne is a _seer_. Seers predict future possibilities. Sometimes the prediction comes with significant time in advance. Other times, it is too late to do anything about it. That was what happened when her father was killed. Tobias was an Auror… he was killed on duty," Ianthe looked away.

"It must be a tough gift to live with at her age…" Martin sighed.

"You believe me?" she asked with surprise.

"Why not?" the priest shrugged.

"Well, you are a _priest_."

"We have prophets in catholicism, you know…"

"I guess…" she shrugged. She had no idea but saw no point in talking about that. "How well do _you_ know Narcissa?"

"A bit. If you want to know how to make amends, I suggest you ask Sirius, Severus, or Emma. They would be more helpful than me," Martin offered with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll go look for them… Can you watch the kids?" Ianthe asked, standing up.

"Of course, I love jumping the rope," the man smiled then got up to play with the little ones.

* * *

"And they are aware of this?" a concerned Emma asked Severus.

"No. I haven't discussed this with anyone else yet. My memories were really muddled, and I have been working on organizing them and telling apart the implanted and the distorted from the true memories," Severus sighed.

"Do you think this prophecy is _real_?"

"Voldemort and Dumbledore did."

"The mind is a powerful thing. If you believe something is real… sometimes that is enough," Emma reasoned. Her mind echoed: _Neither will live while the other survives_. Her eyes teared up. "Oh no! My poor baby! Now I really understand why everyone talks about his future with a tone of impending doom…"

"Emma, I know it sounds like this is hopeless, but that is why we are building the alliance. We will all fight for Harry. We will prepare him… I know this is true for other people in this house, but I want you to know that if it comes to it, I will be willing to die for him," Severus squeezed the woman's hand.

"I know. Thank you, I won't tell Sirius or anyone else, but you _have_ to do so, as soon as possible," the doctor sighed and dabbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Let's go back to finding you, okay, Sev?"

He shrugged. "I may be too lost to be found, don't you think?"

"There is no such thing, hon. Do you want to know what I think?"

"Absolutely," he nodded rapidly.

"I think that the reason you say your feelings are different from before has _nothing_ to do with your actual feelings changing and _everything_ to do with _you_ changing as a person," Emma took a deep breath but carried on before he protested. "You've been through a lot. Now that you are clean and away from Dumbledore's corrupting manipulations, you are _bound_ to feel different than you did before. You have grown. You have had your heart broken. Your life is starting over. God, Magic, Merlin, or whatever you believe in granted you a clean slate. Run with it!" Emma stood and pulled him up. At his concerned face, she clarified. "I don't mean run in a _literal_ sense. But some cardio would do wonders for you."

Severus chuckled with chagrin. Emma was right, as usual. He felt better when he exercised.

"Stop thinking that Narcissa will be _repulsed_ by you. I think she _cares_ for you. Truly. And after everything you have told me, how she was given to you as a _reward,_" she spat that word. "And even under the influence of potions, spells, _and_ mind magic, you did not harm her, and the thought of doing so disgusted you. An _evil_ man who would have allowed the darkness in him to overrule his conscience and done terrible things to her. I really do believe that _even_ when you weren't yourself, you were a _good_ person at your core."

"You _really_ think so?" Severus felt a stirring of hope. Perhaps redemption wasn't entirely impossible. Maybe he could still have some semblance of a normal life. He was still confused, but talking to Emma made him feel less lost.

"I do." Emma took both of his hands and looked deep into Severus' eyes. "Don't pressure yourself to give a name to your feelings. Just allow yourself to _feel_ them. Explore this new Severus Snape and open your heart a bit. You may or may not get hurt… If you _do_, I'll be there with ice cream, inappropriate jokes, and lots of alcohol to make you feel better. If you _don't_ get hurt, Dan and I would love to go on double dates!"

Severus chuckled and did something he had never done before. He pulled Emma in and hugged her tightly, albeit awkwardly. "You are an incredible person, Emma. Thank you… For helping me get healthy, for being so thoughtful and kind, and for listening to me without judging me. Meeting you has been one of the happiest coincidences of my life."

Her muffled reply was, "Awwwww! That is so sweet! I am thrilled to know you too." Emma pulled away to look at the man's face. "Now, when it comes to Narcissa… I think you need to be patient. Listen to her words but also pay attention to her body language. She has been through a lot too. But if she allowed you to hug her like that, I think she feels safe with you. I think she trusts you. You _are_ Draco's godfather…"

"I just don't want to _ruin_ things with her like I did with Lily… especially since I'm not even sure what I feel…" he sighed.

"Well then… figure it out and make sure you are steadfast in your feelings before you tell her. She has a lot of healing to do, and don't blame her if she -like you- is hesitant of pretty much everything. She's probably scared…"

"I just want her to be okay… to be happy and safe," Snape shrugged, looking down.

"And that is what she needs right now… Be there for her. Let _her_ pace your interactions. I am sure that if she's sure she can count on you, that will help her heal. Okay?" Emma smiled.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Now, let me show you the list that Dan and I created," Emma handed him a paper with a table filled with information. "It's for coming to an agreement with the alliance. After you two left, everyone kind of gave a piece of their mind to Ianthe. Now, all families are writing their own. You should talk to your mom and create the Snape Family SWOT," Emma pointed to the columns at his lifted brow. "See? For the first letter of each column… If you prefer, I can speak to Narcissa so you can talk to Eileen and get started," Emma offered.

"Thank you. Emma…"

"I'm _not_ saying anything to Cissa. Don't worry. _Both_ of you are my friends. But you need to understand that she confides in me and asks me _not_ to tell you something, I will give her the same courtesy," Emma explained.

"I'm your _friend_?" Severus' mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"Of course you are, honey, why?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"No reason," Snape said, pulling her in for another hug.

Emma squeezed him hard with a smile on her face. The poor man thought it so unlikely that he was _worthy_ of friendship. No wonder being worthy of love was such a foreign concept to him. Severus melted into the doctor's arms. Hers was the kind of hug that mends hearts. His Lily hugged like that too. At that moment, he felt like Lily Jade was somehow responsible for him meeting Emma and for her befriending him. He whispered a soft _Thank you_ both to Lily and to Emma. The doctor let go with a smile. She turned to pick up her cup and bring it to the kitchen, but an elf had already taken care of it. Those little helpers were too efficient for their own good. She walked away towards Narcissa's room

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Narcissa untangled herself from her son without waking him and walked to her door with hesitation. Was it Severus? She took a deep breath to steady herself. She was already blushing.

"Yes?" she whispered as she opened the door. It was Emma. _Thank Merlin!_ She thought.

"Hey, there…"

"I am so ashamed Emma, I can't even look at you…" Narcissa said, looking down. She was sure everyone was quite cross at her for acting like a brat.

"What? Why?"

"My outburst was-"

"Justified," Emma interrupted her with a smile. Narcissa gaped at her. "Calling her a bitch was a bit much, though… Can we talk?"

"Yes, just let me do a spell, so we don't wake Drakey," Narcissa smiled tentatively. She went into the room and waved her wand so that her boy would sleep peacefully. She motioned for Emma to come inside. They went to sit outside in the balcony.

"Narcissa, we are friends, right?" Emma asked. She wanted to make sure the witch was clear on this since Severus was so surprised.

"Um… I-I hope so," Narcissa replied uncertainly.

"You magical folk need things in writing, huh?"

"What? Why?"

"Nevermind. I just realized that I should have been clearer to you. I consider us friends, and I am glad you feel the same," Emma took her friend's hand. "I wanted to hug you back in the Library, but I felt you were too angry to receive it well… and rightfully so from what I have been told about the Greengrass family's neutrality and all its _consequences_… Anyways, you left with Severus and neither of you came back, so I figured he was talking to you. I thought that I would wait to see if you wanted to talk to me too. Now, I am not here to _make_ you say anything to me… You are entitled to your privacy. However, I want you to know that I am _always_ there if you want to talk and that _no one_ thinks ill of you for your outburst."

"We didn't talk much…" Narcissa said in a voice just above a whisper.

"What was that?" Emma did hear her, but she was wanted clarity.

"Severus and I… I um… I wasn't really _able_ to talk. As soon as I got here, I just collapsed and cried. He just closed the door behind us and put his hand on my shoulder. H-He's never been good with crying people…" Narcissa chuckled sadly. "I really thought he would just say something quick and leave as soon as he could…"

"And?" Emma asked with interest.

"He didn't. I still can't explain _what_ happened. He sat down with me… like on the floor… and he… he h-held me," Narcissa was blushing furiously.

"He didn't say anything at all?"

"He said Ianthe was out of line and that he was sorry I was so affected by her words…"

"And then?"

"And he sort of just stayed there while I cried… Then when I stopped crying, I thought he would leave right away, but he never did… I mean, not until after…"

"After what?" Emma was trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Emma… Am I _weird_?"

"Weird how?" Emma crossed her arms.

Narcissa sighed. "Any woman would have been happy to have a _good_ man support her through a bad day… Right?"

"And you weren't?"

"I didn't even know _what_ to do. Once I stopped crying, I realized how _intimate_ the position we were in really was and… I froze. Sev was super still and calm and I was freaking out! He didn't do anything remotely untoward. He just rubbed my upper back up and down to calm me and caressed my hair. He's a gentleman," Narcissa smiled despite herself. Emma smiled proudly and thought, _Yes, he is! Eileen raised him right! Lily taught him right! And I will be damn sure to add to that,_ Emma thought.

"But? Because there _is_ a but coming, right?"

"But the entire time he was being kindness personified, I was losing it! Why am I so _ruined_?" Narcissa said with exasperation.

"No, no, no, no, no, Cissa. Hold your horses! You are NOT ruined. This is not the 1800s! You are a woman who is going through a rough time. You have been through so much that no one would blame you for freaking out…" Emma said, patting the witch's hand. "Look, language has power. If you say you are ruined enough times, your brain will start thinking that you really _are_ ruined, and it's all downhill from there, sugar."

"That's just it! I don't want to be my past! I want to be someone on my own right! I don't want to be a poor woman who survived her sicko husband and his twisted friends!" Narcissa began pacing. "I don't want people to _pity_ me. I got angry because Ianthe was selfish in her suffering, but then I did the _exact_ same thing! The worse part is that _I_ want to see beyond the trauma _myself_! But when I look in the mirror, at this unsightly scars, all I see is Lucius and the whore _he_ wanted me to be!" tears fell down Narcissa's scarred face.

Emma really wanted to take a metal bat to that bastard 's face. She would try to take Cissa to a plastic surgeon as soon as possible. The doctor nodded in understanding. "That waste of space of a husband does not get to win. If you allow your past to mess with your current reality, you will end up losing opportunities to be happy and fulfilled. You want people to see _just_ you. I get that. And you know what? I think Severus sees just you…"

"But I don't… I keep seeing my ex-husband smirking at how _hideous_ I am without the charms and makeup… And then he goes and casts Draco out to add insult to injury and just for the _pleasure_ he gets from hurting us… When I was sitting with Severus, I felt _unworthy_ of his care and his concern. He is a good man. Good men, in my experience, are a dying breed. I am so _inept_ at dealing with male kindness that I just _pretended_ I fell asleep so I would not have to face him."

"Wait a minute… you _faked_ you were asleep?" Emma blinked in rapid succession, trying to hide her mirth.

"Yes! Or well… I _started_ pretending, but then I felt too cozy and warm, and I really _did_ fall asleep. When I woke up for real, I was on my bed, under the covers, and Draco was sleeping next to me…" Narcissa smiled, blushing again.

"Cozy and warm, huh?" Emma lifted a teasing brow.

"_Emma!_ I'm already embarrassed enough!"

Emma laughed. "I know, sugar, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it… You know what I think would help you right now?"

"What? A makeover!" Emma looked very excited at the prospect.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we go to a spa, get massages, mani-pedis, a facial… We can change your hair color, maybe give you a new haircut? Then we can go to a consult with a wonderful plastic surgeon I know…." Emma said all this with such a smile that Narcissa already felt convinced. She had no idea what most of those things were, though.

"I'd like that… I'm not sure about the surgeon…"

"Cissa, a consult doesn't mean you'll get anything done. It's just a meeting where the doc-the healer will just examine you and explain the things he could do to help with the scars and such… He's really wonderful. If you decide you _don't_ want to get anything done, we'll just pay for the consult and leave, I promise," Emma smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"Okay, can it be just us?"

"Sure, no problem. That was the idea. Now, the reason I'm here… other than to make sure you are okay… is to explain the agreement we reached for the next meeting…"

* * *

Hermione laughed as Father Martin tried to catch his breath and made funny faces. Harry and Daphne were trying hard to make the man lose. Eventually, he did. But it took a lot of effort. He was in great shape. When he did touch the rope and fall, he ended up on the ground, dusty, and his hair got messy. The kids laughed after making sure he wasn't hurt. Harry and Daphne were taking care of the rope to put it away, and Hermione approached the man.

"Father?" Hermione asked once he sat back down on the bench.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me convince my dad to stop working at the hospital?" she pouted.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to get hurt again…" she said, resting her head on the man's arm.

Martin felt a pang of guilt. Daniel had been avoiding him. He had tried to apologize. Daniel had waved him off and walked away. He also had to find out who was behind the attack. Sirius said he would check the briefcase for spells before they opened it. The letters that Daniel had taken were in it. "I'll try to talk to him, Okay? But I'm not making any promises."

The girl looked up to the man and smiled. "Thank you, father."

* * *

Daniel was a bit paranoid. His wife's handgun was strapped to his ankle. His favorite knives were in a hidden belt around his waist. Thankfully, scrubs were a bit loose. Neesy told him to be careful and hugged his leg. She was _clearly_ not happy to be back near where she was attacked. She had popped them into the garage. Once the insurance company had given them the money to replace the car, Daniel did so right away. Now, he would leave from his former home that was about to be finished. He gave builders a schedule so they would never be there when he popped in with Neesy. He thanked the elf, kissed her forehead, and got in his new car. He sighed. He wished he could drive it more. Emma decided she didn't want to get her own car. She rarely needed to leave the house, and when she did, anyone in the house could apparate her. They agreed to keep one car just in case they needed it.

The doctor kept looking around at every red light and stop sign. He would look behind him through his rearview mirror often. He checked the car all over before he even got in. Once he got to the hospital, he felt a bit better. There were cameras everywhere, and security was tight. He threw himself into his work. He didn't want to think about the attack. Emma had tried to talk to him about it, but he refused. He didn't want to worry her. He had heard very concerning things. Emma would want him to leave his job, at least for a while. He couldn't.

Daniel loved being a doctor, and he had patients who counted on him, especially since he took on most of his wife's patients while she got a space for the clinic and hired the necessary staff. Daniel insisted that wherever she rented had to be very safe. He wanted all the latest security: cameras, motion sensors for nighttime, emergency exits, a panic room, etc. She agreed to hire a guard and a secretary (preferably one trained on self-defense, just in case). She was looking for a good place, but so far, she hadn't found one with all the security features they wanted. Emma would not give up. Safety was paramount. Now that she had heard the prophecy, she was particularly as into security as her husband. This made her more adamant to bring electricity back to the manor. Daniel promised to help her out. They would get both electricity and the internet in the house if it was the last thing they did.

Sirius said that there was probably a Potter manual somewhere, so Emma asked Hermione, who was ecstatic to have an excuse to spend more time in the library, to help them find it. Emma asked her to find books on electricity or anything that said Potter Manual or Guide. The little girl recruited her friends. She too missed electricity. Candles made rooms stuffy and too warm sometimes. She didn't miss the telly, neither did Harry.

Emma asked Narcissa to help them. With the two women, who read much faster, they advanced quicker. Narcissa tried summoning the book, but it wouldn't respond. They had asked Sirius who chuckled and said that it sounded like something Lily would do. She was, after all, an honorary Marauder, and she would find it _hilarious_ that witches and wizards wouldn't be able to summon a book on something which was entirely muggle. Sirius, in turn, wrote to Sharptooth to request an audit of the items in the main Potter Vault as well as on Harry's smaller school vault. Perhaps the books they needed were there.

* * *

Ianthe found a giddy Sirius in the study. Remus had just left to get some snacks. They had worked up quite an appetite. Sirius had opened the windows to air out the room. A knock brought him back to reality.

"Come in."

"Lord Black," Ianthe bowed.

"Lady Greengrass," Sirius frowned at her bowing. Formal greetings introduced _serious_ topics, no pun intended. He was a bit miffed at her for upsetting Cissa.

"I am here to apologize to you as the Head of House Black and House Potter. I realize my behavior was inexcusable and unbecoming of a Head of House. My family and I are in your debt for your kindness in protecting us and allowing us to live here in our time of need."

"I appreciate the gesture, Lady Greengrass, but you need to apologize to Narcissa, _not_ to me," Sirius replied, motioning for her to sit.

"I know, milord. That is why I'm here. I don't really know _her_, and I fear that I may upset her further when I apologize if I say the wrong thing…" the woman seemed genuinely conflicted.

"Look, Ianthe, Cissa has been through a lot, as you now know. I may be wrong in telling you this, and I ask you to please NOT tell her I disclosed this to you…" he sighed. "I just want you to understand _why_ you can get under her skin so quickly…"

"I won't say a word. Any information you give me which is private will not leave this room. You have my word," Ianthe said in a solemn tone.

"You recall she said she married Lucius because the man she loved married someone else…"

"Yes, I was astonished. I always thought Narcissa either fell in love with her husband or had an arranged marriage," Ianthe shrugged.

"No. Cissa was in love with _someone_ else, but she knew the Head of House Black at the time would not accept that man. You see, his House had _never_ shown their loyalties to any side. To my father and grandfather, you were either a Black blood-purity supremacist aligned to the Dark wizard _du jour,_ or you weren't worthy of being a Black at all. The family motto is _Toujours Pur_," Sirius said with a sigh. Ianthe looked a bit disgusted at the motto. Her family came from France and she understood and spoke the language. "I _know_. It's sick. I have decided to change it back to the original which was _Famille Avant Tout_."

Ianthe smiled and nodded. That was a much better motto. Her curiosity was piquing. Who was the man Narcissa had loved so much? "Would she have been cast out had she married the man she loved?"

"That's nothing! My cousin Andromeda was a healer and an all-around wonderful daughter and person. But she made the mistake of falling in love with a _muggle_. The Head of House, our grandfather at the time, cast her out and _snapped_ her wand," Sirius said with an angry tone.

Ianthe paled. Once your Head of House broke your wand in that ritual, you couldn't use magic ever again… "Morgana! How _cruel_!"

"Yes, I have been researching whether I can undo that as current Head of House. Gringotts has been helping me look into it… But Andy loved Ted too much. My grandfather thought he could _bully_ her into giving up her fiancé. But all he accomplished was for her to give up magic for _love_."

"Are they still together?" Ianthe asked with trepidation. She really hoped so.

"Oh, yes! They adore each other. It's almost _too_ sweet. Andy doesn't regret it. But when she lost her magic, she also lost her job as a healer," he explained. "Narcissa knew she would get the same treatment…."

"He must have been worth it…" Ianthe sighed. She was a romantic at heart.

"Absolutely. But Andy has always been a brave woman with a rebellious streak. Narcissa was much more… meek. She wasn't strong enough to fight her family back then, and the idea of losing the comfortable life she had terrified her. When my grandfather and her father asked her who she wanted to marry, and she said Tobias, they went _rabid_."

Ianthe gasped. Her hands began to shake. "M-My Tobias?"

"Yes, Ianthe, your Tobias. For my grandfather and father, being neutral was almost _worse_ than being Light. They saw neutrals as cowardly, indecisive people who didn't take a stand… Ianthe, Narcissa sees you as having had the life she could have had. It gets under her skin. She can't help it. She has _always_ been jealous of you. Tobias' _death_ hurt her a lot. She is actually certain Malfoy killed him out of pettiness because he _knew_ Narcissa loved Tobias more than she could have ever loved Lucius, had he not been such an abusive piece of shit," Sirius took a deep breath to calm down. "I know this may make things _awkward_, but I think it is important that you know. Her blowing up wasn't _just_ about the alliance."

Ianthe sat there without speaking or moving for a while as she took slow breaths to process the information. "Thank you for telling me, Sirius. I had _no_ clue. I understand a lot more now. I will talk to her and apologize for well… everything, I guess."

"Don't mention Tobias. That would do more harm than good, I assure you," he warned. "They were together in Hogwarts. It was long before he met and married you. Her _brain_ knows you have no blame in her misfortune, but you and I know that the _heart_ is not so objective," Sirius offered a small smile.

"Of course. Don't worry. I just hope she doesn't _attack_ me."

"Would you want me to be there with you?" Sirius offered.

"No, perhaps just wait outside. You know my core is still weak."

"I do. Trippy!" Sirius said.

The elf popped next to him. He was dusty and wearing a funny construction hat and an overall with tools around his waist. "Yes, master?"

"Please tell Remus to get started eating, I have to talk to Narcissa for a while," Sirius looked at the tools with confusion.

"Of course, master," Trippy nodded.

"What are you doing, Trippy?"

"Oh, we is working on the treehouse."

"How is it going?"

"Good, master. We is happy to have our own place," Trippy smiled so widely that his face looked funny.

"I am glad to hear it. Tell Neesy and Jonsy that I expect a new list of materials as soon as you need more, okay?"

Trippy's ears flapped as he nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes, master." He popped away.

"After you," Sirius said, holding the door open for Ianthe. "I'll go in to talk to her first. I was told she was sleeping. After all, _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_…"

Ianthe's eyes widened in concern, but once Sirius laughed, she felt better. His was a particular way of being sarcastic.

* * *

"Your list is looking great, Cissa," Emma said with a smile. Draco had woken and gone downstairs as soon as he saw Martin sitting alone on a bench.

"I think so too. I believe I will join mine to Sirius'. After all, we are both Blacks," Narcissa smiled. She felt a lot better. Emma's presence was _so_ calming. She was also happy that the doctor never stared at her scars.

"Cissa, I think Ianthe will probably come to talk to you…"

"I know. It is bound to happen. But I am feeling much better thanks to you… and to Sev," Narcissa shrugged.

"I know it is hard for you to see her as more than the woman who got your first love…" Emma sighed. Narcissa had told her about Tobias and her marriage as they talked. "But do consider that both of you loved and lost him. He is _gone_. I think your love for him should be a bond, not a barrier."

"You are right. Toby is d-dead. She is a widow. I am divorced. We are both starting over."

"Think of how uncomfortable she must feel. She went from being a rich homeowner with a loving husband to a widow forced from her home who is living with distant acquaintances so she and her daughters can be _safe_…" Emma said slowly. "It is a stark change. Her family was neutral for generations. I think it must be difficult for her to take a stand. She probably feels like she is _betraying_ her family and all they stood for… When you talk to her, Cissa, take a few deep breaths and remember that we need to listen to understand, not to respond."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people listen to someone, so they can _respond_ to what that person is saying. When you listen so you can _understand_ them and where they are coming from, even if you disagree, you are going to respond in a more positive, less hurtful way…"

Narcissa smiled. Emma did that _all_ the time. "So that is _your_ secret?"

"It's a tool. I learned it in therapy. I really think you and Draco could benefit from that," Emma pressed.

"I am willing to try. I will ask Sharptooth to send me some pounds so I can pay for it. Just tell me what I need to do," Narcissa gave in.

Emma clapped happily. "Yes! I am proud of you for taking this first step. I swear you won't regret it. I will make arrangements for you and your son. What do you think about inviting Andy for our little outing?"

"I would love that," Narcissa got up as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get going, gorgeous," Emma hugged her. "I have a few appointments to make."

Narcissa walked her to the door and was greeted by a smiley Sirius. Ianthe stood a few steps behind him. Emma quickly decreased awkwardness by asking Sirius about the construction of the treehouse. She quickly nodded to Ianthe with a small encouraging smile and left.

"Doll, Ianthe would like to have a word with you, but I want to talk to you first. Is that alright?" Sirius asked, holding one of her hands. She nodded, pointedly avoiding to look at Ianthe.

They closed the door and applied a silencing spell. Narcissa hugged Sirius and sighed.

"I am sorry. I know my behavior was unbecoming of House Black. Please forgive my outburst," Narcissa said this quickly.

"Doll, none of that. I am not your father… nor mine," he grimaced at the thought. "You get to have feelings and to blow up. We are a family here…" he chuckled. "Perhaps a _dysfunctional_ family, but still."

Narcissa chuckled as well. "You know, Emma just convinced me to go to therapy."

"She did? That's _great_! Is Draco going to join you?"

"Yes, of course. Emma said she would set everything up," Narcissa smiled.

"That woman is a _goddess_. She reminds me of Lily. Thank Merlin she's here!" Sirius smiled. They sat down in the balcony.

"She is a _wonderful_ friend. So is Sev…"

"I haven't seen him… did he help you calm down earlier?"

"Yes… He was _very_ kind."

"I am glad to hear that. Severus cares about you a lot. I have _never_ seen him respond so quickly to anyone else's distress."

Narcissa blushed. "I know."

"I was going to go after you, but I figured you needed to calm down first."

"I did. Sev calmed me down. When he left, I was asleep."

"Good. I think you needed the rest… Cissa, Ianthe came to see me to apologize. I told her she needed to talk to you, not me. She said she knew that, but since she doesn't know you, she wanted me to guide her on how not to _offend_ you. She is not mean spirited, doll. I want you to consider that while you have suffered significantly longer and differently, her life hasn't been a walk in the park lately either."

"I know. She just vexes me…"

"I know, doll. I just want you to try to reign in your feelings a bit when she comes in. You are both _hurting_. I think you could actually be friends one day. You are both beautiful, poised, elegant witches with a lot of things in common. You _even_ have the same taste in _men_," Sirius winked. Narcissa swatted at his head. "Too soon?" he asked.

"Yes, way too soon, you _dolt_," Narcissa laughed despite herself. She took a deep breath. "I am ready to talk to her now."

"Great," Sirius kissed her forehead. "I'll go send her in."

"Wait," Narcissa grabbed her list and handed it to him, "My SWOT. I figured that we can have one Black SWOT."

"Of course, I'll go over it with Remy," Sirius went out and invited Ianthe in. The woman was nervous. He winked, smiled, and mouthed: _You'll be fine_.

"Come in, Lady Greengrass," Narcissa called her from the balcony. She was seeing how Martin was throwing the kids up and making them "fly." Draco's carefree laughter warmed her heart.

"Thank you for talking to me," Ianthe began.

Both witches fidgeted and said simultaneously, "I'm _so_ sorry!"

They looked at each other's eyes and the sincerity there and laughed good-naturedly.

"Narcissa, I should have _never_ made assumptions about you. You are a warrior and a survivor, and you have _many_ reasons to be proud. You have gone through a lot, and you are still willing to keep fighting for what you believe in, I respect that."

"Thank you. I… I want to apologize for more than just what happened earlier. I have been holding a stupid grudge against you for something… that is no longer important. I just want you to know that I will be working on letting that go. It may take a while, but I will push until I get there," Narcissa smiled tentatively.

Ianthe nodded. "I appreciate that. I really never expected you to apologize because _I_ was the one who hurt _you_."

"I said some unkind things too. I should have _never_ called you a bitch," Narcissa blushed.

Ianthe noticed Narcissa said unkind but not untrue. Lady Greengrass mused that was probably accurate. "It's alright. I have been called worse…"

"You have?"

"At Hogwarts… I was a bit of a Charms prodigy, a bookworm, and people teased me _horribly_ for that," Ianthe shrugged.

"Children can be cruel creatures," Narcissa sighed.

"True. Now that we are talking, I wanted to thank you for looking after my girls while I was recovering. It meant _everything_ to me to know that they had not _one_ but _two_ mothers taking care of them. They told me you would read them stories and make sure they were okay often," Ianthe smiled.

"It is no trouble. Your girls are _adorable_. I was glad to help them," Narcissa smiled at Father Martin, who was wiping his sweaty brow downstairs. He waved at her. Draco pulled on the man's pant leg. He crouched, and the boy said something to him. The man smiled and took Draco's hand. The boy pulled him towards the greenhouse.

"I don't know if there is something I can do to help you or help around here now that I am feeling a bit better, but I would like to pull my own weight while I get my own place," Ianthe said this in as neutral a tone as she could muster.

"You should talk to Emma or Sirius about that. They are the ones who hand out tasks for people to do… Off the top of my head, we're trying to help Emma reinstall elec-electricity in the manor. I think that's what it's called. It's a muggle form of energy. Apparently, the manor had it at some point, but somehow it no longer works," Narcissa shrugged.

Ianthe looked a bit puzzled. What even was _electricity_? "I will ask them… Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to step on any boundaries, but… I… My family has created _many_ spells that have only ever been used by us," Ianthe said.

"Okay…" Narcissa said slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"About twenty years ago, my mother in law worked on a special spell. She designed it because a _dear_ friend of hers had an accident at work. He was a Dragon Master. He got most of the skin on his face severely _burnt_…"

Narcissa blinked rapidly, a bit perplexed. It dawned on her. Her burns of shame. She looked down.

Ianthe continued, "I could apply the spell to your forehead. It may not do a lot because it's been a while, but if it doesn't help, it will not hurt you. You will only feel like a refreshing gust of wind is hitting your skin… I understand if you don't trust _me_ to do it, but I could teach someone you trust so _they_ can do it. I don't recommend you do it to yourself because you would have to use a mirror, and the spell needs _precise_ application."

"You think it could help me?" Narcissa felt a bit of hope.

"I do. Most importantly, it will not harm you," Ianthe smiled.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?" Ianthe was surprised that the woman was willing to trust her.

"You _are_ a Charms prodigy. Who better to apply such a spell?" Narcissa straightened her back and closed her eyes.

Ianthe took out her wand and began moving it in intricate patterns, muttering an incantation in Latin. The angry, red, bulging, wrinkled skin that read "LM" began to flatten and turn to the tone of the rest of her skin. Ianthe started to feel really tired from the moment she started the process, but she pushed through until the skin looked almost pristine. There was still some texture, as she was trying hard to perfect it, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and her knees gave out, "Argh!"

Narcissa knelt down next to her. "What is it? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I may h-have overtaxed my c-core… It still isn't s-strong enough for c-complex magic like this. I will teach someone else so they can finish the job," Ianthe panted.

"Can I get you a potion or something?" Narcissa was scared. Mending cores were unstable and delicate.

"No, I will be fine as long as I don't use magic… What you _can_ do is go look at yourself in the mirror… I think you will agree it is a promising start," Ianthe smiled weakly. Narcissa wrapped her arm around the other witch's waist to help her up and to take her inside to sit on the bed. Once she was sure Ianthe wouldn't fall over, she went over to her mirror and screamed in shock.

Sirius ran inside with his wand out. "Cissa, what happened? Ianthe? Have you been fight-?"

Narcissa turned so Sirius could see her face. "No glamours."

He looked at her forehead in awe. "What just happened?"

"Ianthe used a Greengrass Grimoire spell on me… It's almost gone!" Narcissa pointed at her forehead.

Ianthe was panting but said, "A few more s-seconds and it should look like n-nothing happened. I can t-teach you or your b-boyfriend… I had to s-stop because it takes q-quite a bit of core strength that I _don't_ have right now."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Narcissa hugged Ianthe carefully. "You have _no_ idea what this means to me!"

"He doesn't get to win. _Ever_. No abuser should. Now, if you t-two don't mind, I need a few p-potions and my bed…" Ianthe yawned. "Please tell my girls I had to lie down."

"Of course, Jonsy," Sirius called. The grumpy elf appeared and instantly frowned, looking at the state of his mistress. "Your mistress is _really_ tired. Please give her all her potions and put her to bed so she can rest and recover."

"Yes, master," Jonsy popped away with Ianthe.

"I can't believe she could do this!" Narcissa smiled wider than Sirius remembered her doing.

"You look radiant. It's not because of the physical change… You just look really happy," her cousin smiled.

"I _am_ really happy! I need to show this to Draco! And to Sev! And to Emma!" Narcissa was ecstatic. She knew she still had other scars, but not having a reminder of Lucius' abuse was a great incentive to work on herself.

"Well, take my arm, gorgeous. You can show them while we have dinner."

"Are we going out?"

"Yes, we were going to celebrate your divorce and Draco's new name. We couldn't last time."

"Are we going to muggle London?"

"Yes, Dan says there is a fancy French place they like…"

"But then I have to change, cousin," Narcissa rushed to her closet.

Sirius chuckled. _Women_. "Fine, I'll go tell everyone. Can you be ready at 7 p.m.?"

"Yes, go, go! Uh! Tell Emma I need her, please," Narcissa was on her knees, looking at her shoes in confusion.

* * *

"Narcissa! Open up! Sirius told me! I want to see you!" Emma repeatedly knocked on her door.

Narcissa ran to let her friend in. Emma gaped at her forehead. She then crushed the blonde with a hug.

"My God! You look _wonderful_! I know how much this means to you. Ianthe is really talented," Emma pulled away and smiled with teary eyes. "Have you two buried the hatchet?"

"Yes, we have apologized to each other… Sirius is right. We have more in common than I thought. Her doing this for me after our fight and when she isn't strong enough to do so told me everything I need to know about her."

"That is great! Now tell me, how can I help you?"

"What _do_ you wear with a little black dress?"

Emma squealed. Dressing people up was one of her favorite things to do. She grabbed the dress, Narcissa's hand, and left almost skipping towards her bedroom. She would make sure that Narcissa looked drop-dead gorgeous in about an hour. Tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! What a week! This was longer than usual, but I needed to set the stage for the following Chappies. I will end this probably in Chapter 35. The next story will be a continuation of this with the kids at Hogwarts and their adventures for those who are wondering. Thank you for the reviews and comments. I am glad this story has resonated with you. Oh, and thank you for your good wishes regarding my back. I got a gamer chair and that has helped a lot. I am going to therapy 1-2 times a week and doing a long set of stretches twice a day. I am getting to the end of the semester at the university so my chances to upload during this coming month will be slim. I will try, though. FYI, once I am done with this story and before I begin to post the next part, I will be going back through this one to fix a few typos and such so if you get notifications about chapters being uploaded, that will be why. :) Thank you for the favorites and follows, they brighten my days. **-Lux-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: A Dinner Party: Interrupted**

At 7 p.m. sharp, most people in Potter Manor were ready to go. It took quite a bit of convincing, but even Eileen agreed to go. Luckily the woman had brought her clothes because Emma was much shorter. Ianthe was still recovering. The doctor was looking fabulous. When she was home, she dressed very comfortably, mostly in lounge clothes. Since Narcissa was wearing black, she decided to contrast her. She put on a simple, elegant little beige dress that was knee-length, and showed off her figure without showing much skin. She had a gold shawl and clutch, and nude pumps. Her hair was up in a chignon, and two tendrils framed her face.

The men cleaned up well. Sirius was wearing his all-black suit, Remus was dressed similarly, but in gray tones. Daniel went with a blue suit with a beige shirt to match his wife's attire and gold cufflinks. He chose a blue tie. Martin did not have formal clothes, but luckily his built was similar to Daniel's, and a couple of spells altered the clothes perfectly. He kept his clerical collar on and wore a black suit. Severus was happy that Emma had included black in his clothes. He had a black suit on with a gray shirt. He came into the living room with his tie undone.

"Can someone please help me with this? I haven't worn a tie in years," Severus said with a blush.

Emma could have helped him, but she knew that was one of the male bonding types of things, so she did not offer. She just gave her husband a meaningful look. Daniel got up and approached Severus. "I can help you with that."

Harry and Hermione looked really cute. She was wearing a blue dress, nude ballerina flats, and a beautiful hairdo, which Eileen had done with a couple of swishes and flicks. Severus' mother had always wanted to have a daughter, and the woman was glad that all the spells she learned to that end could be useful. She had been pregnant with a daughter, but her brute of a husband had beaten her so badly that she had a miscarriage. Having several little girls around was helping her spirit. Also, her son was becoming the man she always hoped he would become.

Emma Granger was a fantastic influence on her boy. He would always be her baby boy. The doctors had been shocked that magic could tame their daughter's hair. Doing Hermione's hair was a challenge to them, but not to a witch. Harry's hair was a bit less messy than usual after Eileen worked her charms. The boy's much healthier body had grown and filled up. He was still lean, but he was not bony anymore. He could not stop watching Hermione as she kept twirling in her flowy dress with a dazzling smile. She felt _pretty_. That was not common for the little girl. Harry could sense how special she truly felt through their bond. Somehow it made him giddy inside. She looked like one of those beautiful roses in the garden once it was fully bloomed. He sighed contentedly.

Emma had woken Ianthe to ask her if the girls could join them in their outing since the witch was still too tired to go. Lady Greengrass said that if it wasn't a bother and the girls wanted to go, they could, and promptly fell back asleep. Emma had asked the girls. Daphne shook her head repeatedly with wide eyes. The doctor couldn't know that the girl had seen a bad omen that morning. It wasn't a lucid dream or a vision, but the clouds _told_ her things would be _scary_ that night. Astoria wanted to go, but Daphne said she wanted to be with her little sister. Astoria looked quizzically at her older sister as she insisted they wanted to be home in case her mother needed them. Emma understood. She told them to request a yummy meal and to help themselves to any toys they wanted from the shared box. She then hugged the girls good night.

They were all waiting for Narcissa and Draco. When the two came into the room, everyone stopped and stared. Narcissa was _glowing_. Her makeup was expertly done, the muggle way, by Emma. The black cat eye and falsies made her eyes look even more striking than usual. The rest of her makeup was a simple base with subtle highlighting and a sultry matte cherry red lip. Her hair had been curled and put up in a romantic updo that was decorated with a beautiful red rose that Draco had brought her from the greenhouse. Emma had warned the men not to stare at Narcissa's forehead. She did not want her friend to feel self-conscious because of the change. Draco was looking very dapper with his mini blue robes that were transfigured to a suit and a silver tie.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all at the restaurant's entrance. Emma had called ahead and made a reservation. It was a good thing that the Grangers ate there often because getting a chance to eat there would sometimes take _weeks_. A fancily dressed maître walked them to their space. Three tables that had been pushed together to fit their large party. The men wanted to show the boys to be courteous and gentlemanly. Daniel pulled back the chair for his wife to sit down. Severus did the same for Eileen while Draco followed their example, pulling the chair back for his mother, and Harry did the same for Hermione. The boys struggled, as the chairs were heavy, but they persevered and were rewarded with gushing smiles from the ladies.

A string quartet played classical ambiance music in the corner of the restaurant. Once their orders had come out, after some menu explaining of the dishes by the doctors, they were all chatting animatedly and enjoying their respective meals. The food was _heavenly_. Their conversation was on various topics, and by the time dessert was served, they had all had a good time. Some lightning sounded in the distance, and rain started pouring. The party was having such a fun time celebrating that the weather went mostly unnoticed. However, Remus could not turn off his animal senses, and he could smell _petrichor_ from miles away. The smell reminded him of happy times in his childhood. That was about to change.

The lamps flickered slightly. Remus tensed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand under the table to get his attention. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones. His other hand grabbed his wand. Across the table, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at their forearms. Their skin had exploded in goosebumps. They felt afraid. The chandelier above them rattled slightly. Daniel tensed at the sound. He looked at Sirius and Remus, who were looking at each other with a concerned frown. A loud bang of lighting sounded like it fell really close to where they were. The power went down entirely. There were many murmurs, and a couple frightened gasps. The windows had shaken. It was a good thing every man at the table had already agreed on what they would do in dangerous situations.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"While everyone else gets ready, I think we need to have a quick chat," Daniel said. "What happened to me has had me _very_ concerned about our security."

"Daniel, I am _so_ sorry. I've been wanting to apologize, but you won't let me," Martin said with a sad face.

"Father, _please_. I didn't let you because _you_ didn't do anything to me. There is nothing for you to apologize for… Alright? Drop it," Daniel waved him off. Martin sighed.

"What do you want us to talk about?" Sirius sat down.

"It is now evident to me how _any_ of us could be attacked at any moment, and I want to establish some rules of thumb in case we are together and shit hits the fan."

"That is a good idea. Planning is key," Remus agreed.

"I think that we can consider Potter Manor is the _safest_ place for all of us," Sirius frowned.

"_Obviously_, but I think what the doctor means is when we are _not_ here," Severus said with a shrug.

Daniel nodded. "We need to _prioritize_ when we are in combat. I am all for feminism and girl power and all of that, but biology is biology. I would never want my wife or my daughter or any other woman, for that matter, to have to stand their ground alone against a man in a physical confrontation. Emma is a warrior. She can kick ass. She knows martial arts better than I do, and her technique is _much_ better, but her frame is smaller than a man's, and she doesn't weigh that much. That is why her favorite martial art is aikido; it's the one that made her fall in love with martial arts."

"Aiki _what_?" Remus asked, perplexed. The only martial art he ever heard about was karate.

"It's a Japanese art of self-defense. It mainly employs locks and holds. The whole trait that makes it such a great tool for women is that it utilizes the principle of _nonresistance_," Daniel explained.

"Nonresistance meaning?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

Martin replied, "If I recall correctly, the principle means that you use your opponent's own momentum _against_ them."

Daniel nodded. Martin carried on, "So by garnering your enemy's strength and using it to fuel your own moves, you will see how they get exhausted quickly, and even if you are shorter or slimmer, you can still cause significant damage while you protect yourself."

"I like that. We need to structure our training. But until we do that, if we are in a dangerous situation, we have to protect those who would fare worse in a physical confrontation. Emma would probably slap me for saying this, but I think you will agree that Sharptooth was right," Daniel shrugged.

"What did he say?" Severus asked. Martin and Remus looked interested too as they hadn't been there for that conversation. Sirius shrugged then nodded.

"He said that the future depended on their _females,_ and that was why while male goblins supported them in becoming whatever they _wanted_ to, they felt as males that it was their _duty_ to keep them safe, so most of their warriors are male" Daniel sighed. "I would rather die than have those _sickos_ from the church or those dark wizards from the bank take Em or Hermione, and I have a feeling you will agree with me regarding all the other women and children in this house."

They all nodded. "Good, since we agree, let's talk about what we need to do the next time we are at risk…"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

When the power went down, Emma immediately took Dan's hand. He was tense. She was bout to ask him what was wrong when he quickly grabbed his steak knife and gave her a stare that said, '_don't ask, just do._' She nodded, sure that he had seen something dangerous. He pulled her down under the table, and she did the same to Hermione, who in turned pulled Harry down with her. He brought his last spoonful of crème brûlée with him. It was way too good to leave behind.

This position was a bit awkward for Emma because while her dress wasn't too tight or short, it wasn't pants. Not one second later, all the windows that were a few meters away from their table exploded. Severus had moved his wand just before this, and the three tables turned to the side of the windows, protecting everyone from the blast as Severus had pushed his mother down. Remus had pulled a confused Draco down, who, in turn, pulled Martin by his pant leg under the table, and Sirius had brought Narcissa down with him.

The Grangers were wondering whether this was a terrorist attack or a dark magic _thing_ when three bangs came from the hole created by the explosion, and bright multicolored light jets and sparks flew in every direction. People began screaming louder and trying to run towards the exits. Remus turned an amulet he had on him and reached over to do the same to the one Sirius was wearing. The amulets were keyed to Amelia Bones' office alarm system and to the different families' head elves at Potter Manor. The last breach had made her so embarrassed at her Auror's slow response that she had sent the necklaces to Remus with a lengthy apology. The kids were scared and crying.

The screams around them were deafening. Glass was breaking everywhere. The chandelier shook with a loud, dissonant chiming sound. As they had agreed, Daniel pushed Emma and the kids towards Martin, who pulled them towards Narcissa as the men took the riskiest positions closest to the hole.

"Little doggie, come out and play!" the creepy soprano sing-song voice of Walburga Nott called out to Sirius. "Your cousin has sent you a message, you mutt!"

Sirius felt a cold drop fall down his back. _Fucking Bellatrix!_ He would send her a message back. He was still seething at her for standing by Lucius as he abused her sister. He stood up before he thought it through. Remus saw his actions in slow motion with horror. Sirius began dueling with all his might. Severus knew Sirius would tire quickly. He was too upset to think about technique or time. Remus jumped out to back up his boyfriend after quickly telling Narcissa to get as many of them out as she could. He pushed Draco to his mother's arms. It took some effort because the boy was holding on to him like a cat's claws do to wool sweaters. Martin saw an odd-looking old man who was crawling in all fours and moving surprisingly quickly towards their side of the table, was it a friend or a foe?

"Rosarys man, quicks hold on to me!" the old man, Trippy in disguise said.

"No, take them first!" Martin motioned towards everyone else. He pushed Eileen towards the elf. Narcissa hugged Draco and grabbed Eileen's hand. Emma held on to Trippy, and Harry and Hermione did the same. They were about to vanish when a spell hit the elf, and he fell down, dead on the spot. Hermione screamed an anguished "Nooooo!" and threw herself over Trippy, Harry immediately joined her. A Death Eater that came in through the actual entrance, and as he heard her shout, he came charging with a feral grin. What Goyle wasn't expecting, as wizards never do, was to be faced with physical confrontation.

Martin shoot up and tackled the man with all his might, the spell he was about to shoot died on his lips as he grunted in pain. Goyle never saw what hit him. He just felt horrible pain and could not breathe. The priest's first move was to break the attacker's wand. _Fight me like a man with no weapons, you coward!_ Martin then punched the man twice as hard as he could knocking him out. Jonsy apparated, wearing armor. He was too old to care for disguises. Safety was more important. He would show his loyalty to all these people who were helping keep his mistresses safe.

Trippy was dead. The grumpy elf felt a big wave of sadness hit him. He snapped his fingers, and the Death Eater that Martin incapacitated was bound and gagged. The priest saw Daniel throwing knives at the cloaked terrorists. He ran towards someone else who was attacking Remus from behind as he fought two others and kicked the man behind one of his knees, which put him on a kneeling position. Then he went for the wand hand, kicking the wrist and punching the man on his gut. Jonsy nodded at the priest with pride. The elf grabbed Hermione, Emma, and Harry, and tried to leave, but someone had just activated anti apparition wards that included elves. They were in big trouble now. Jonsy told Emma to run to the kitchens as they could find ways to defend themselves there. He would cover for them. Emma had to forcefully pull Hermione and Harry from Trippy. She told them to run as fast as they could towards the kitchens. The doctor had kicked off her heels. She couldn't afford to twist an ankle as she ran.

* * *

Narcissa had managed to apparate with Draco and Eileen, but she saw Trippy fall down as they vanished. When they reached Potter Manor, she immediately tried to apparate back, but couldn't. _Damn wards!_

"Mother! Trippy!" Draco's lip quivered. "We have to go back! They are all still there!"

"Missy Black," Neesy said, as she approached them with a limp. "Where be everyone else? What is happening to Trippy?"

"He was attacked right before he could pop in here. T-They killed him, Neesy. I am _so_ sorry! I tried to go back, but someone must have placed wards."

"T-Trippy be dead?!" the elf's eyes filled with tears. "We is needing the big guns!"

"What?!"

"We is being preparing for war! Warrior Elvesies!"

All healthy elves in the property appeared. "Yes, Neesy?" they replied in unison.

"Masters and Mistresses is being attacked. Pop to the Ministry in London"

"I'll go with them. I can call the Knight Bus so we can get to the restaurant as soon as possible," Narcissa said. All the elves nodded, adjusting their armors.

A groggy Ianthe came in the room with her daughters."Narcissa? What is wrong?"

"I don't have time to tell you. We were _attacked_. Please take care of Draco. Eileen can fill you in. I have to go… Drakey," she said hurriedly. The boy just hugged her tight and shook his head. He understood.

"Go, mother."

"Please watch out for my boy," Eileen begged Narcissa.

She nodded and vanished with the elves.

* * *

Emma, Harry, and Hermione barely managed to barricade themselves in the kitchen. The staff had run out as soon as chaos started. Emma wanted to join Martin and kick ass, and she would have gone back to do just that if they had been able to get the kids to safety. Her motherly instinct was the only thing holding her back. The kids were crying hysterically. They wanted to go back to get Trippy's body. Emma looked around the kitchen storage space and tried to find things she could turn into weapons. Chef knives were her first choice. While it was Dan, who was an expert at throwing knives, Emma had learned the basics. She rummaged through the cleaning supplies closet. Eureka! Bleach and ammonia. She put the bleach in a tall bucket. There were about two liters of each liquid. She grabbed a serrated knife and cut off the top of the ammonia bottle. She put them both by the cold storage door. She would have it ready to use. That closed room would be the only place it wouldn't hurt her or her kids. It was dangerous, but desperate times call for drastic measures.

The screaming and the explosion sounds outside hadn't stopped. It had been around twenty minutes since the fight began when a thought struck Emma. Wizards and witches were not in line with modern inventions. She needed to put a flame to a smoke detector so the water would cause a distraction for a few seconds. The only problem was that the closest one was outside the kitchen. She called the police who were apparently unable to come in as this was being treated as a terror attack and hostage situation. The kids freaked out further when she said she would go out of the kitchen. They grabbed her and _refused_ to let her go.

Martin came in through the kitchen door after Emma opened it once she saw it was him who was pushing to get in. She had barricaded it. The priest's hair was covered in dust, his lip was split, his knuckles bloodied, and his face would be horribly bruised soon. "Here, activate the fire detector and pull the alarm to create a distraction," Emma handed him a dry mop that she had covered in rubbing alcohol and a lighter. He asked no questions, but nodded and left crouching in the dark. Unfortunately, a Death Eater saw this and waited for the man to come back out. That mudblood looked like she would be a screamer, and he was sure he could get her to comply with _anything_ if he threatened the kids.

"Harry, Hermione, I need you to do something for me," Emma said, kneeling in front of them. I will get you out of the building, and you have to use your magic to go home, okay? We will be right behind you as soon as we can," she looked hard into Harry's eyes as he read her.

"No, mommy. We _won't_ leave you!" Hermione was angry but kept her voice down.

"Emma. I will keep her safe. I _promise_," Harry whispered solemnly, grabbing Hermione's hand. Emma let out the breath she had been holding.

"Harry, we can't!"

"We _have_ to! Your mom can't help your dad if she's protecting _us_!" Harry whisper shouted as he pushed through their bond to convince her. She yielded with a frown.

"Fine, but I don't _like_ this!"

"Then, _don't_ like it!" Harry snapped back. Later, Emma would meditate on how much the kids sounded like her and Dan.

The shouting and explosions got worse outside. As Emma got up to leave, Hermione gasped, and Harry pulled her behind him. Emma turned to find a colossal wizard had come into the kitchen from the service side door. He must have been around 300 pounds and six feet tall. She had locked that door, but he had worked his magic.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way, _mudblood_?" he spat. His wand cast a Lumus.

"What do you want?" Emma began pushing the kids towards the far end wall. They understood and began moving quickly, bending their knees slightly so the man couldn't see them well.

"I want to have a _good_ time with you… Or I can start with your _daughter_. What would you prefer?" the man spat with a hideous smirk. Emma felt dirty, but she would die before that monster lay a finger on her daughter.

"Leave her out of his. Kids, turn around. Do not look back until I say so," Emma ordered them, and they complied, terrified. Harry immediately stepped behind Hermione, protectively. Emma walked towards the man slowly. As soon as she was within his reach, he grabbed her harshly by her left arm and slapped her. She didn't make a sound. Her entire face hurt.

"Good _girl_. Strip." He felt lucky. Emma threw up in her mouth a little. She loathed being called _girl_ in that diminishing, infantilizing tone by a sexist pedophile monster.

"If you want me to _comply_, we are going in _there_," she pointed at the cold storage. "Not in front of the children."

Nott smirked. He thought he had won. Inbreeding does take a toll on the lowering of IQs. He opened the door and pulled a stool inside. He sat and sent a cutting hex that made her dress fall from her shoulders. Emma gasped. She barely caught it by pressing the fabric to her chest.

"Dance, and strip, you _slut_," he growled. _In the middle of a fight, this bastard wants me to dance and strip?_ Emma thought. It made no sense to her. However, Emma saw this as an opportunity. She began moving and swaying, lowering the dress a bit then turning around. The faint light from his wand meant that he could only see the parts of her closer to him. The doctor let her dress fall to her waist as she bent over and gyrated her hips seductively to distract the jerk while her hands were out of sight. He took out a riding crop and hit her buttocks twice as harshly as he could. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stay quiet. He had no reason to think she was up to anything. She wasn't a witch. She didn't have a wand. Wizards like Nott thought that muggles were akin to defenseless _animals_. He would learn that muggle mamas are lionesses protecting their cubs: ferocious predators out for blood.

Emma slid a step away from the man to be in the door frame. The door was half-open. She took a clean kitchen towel that she had strategically placed. She covered her mouth and nose, held her breath, turned her face away, and closed her eyes tightly. Emma then dropped the cut off bottle of ammonia into the bleach. She immediately pushed the bucket into the cold storage and slammed the door behind her. The man began to shout profanities and to palm his robe in desperation. Nott was _dying_: tears flowed from his eyes, he felt nauseous and lightheaded, he coughed painfully and uncontrollably. He had no idea what the mudblood did, but it burned and hurt horribly. Only the Dark Lord's Crucio was worse. He would have done a bubble charm, but his wand wasn't in his pocket. Harry and Hermione had summoned it without him noticing. Nott was utterly fucked. The cold storage unit only opened from the _outside_. Emma smirked as she hugged her kids. They were holding the man's wand. Emma took it, turned on one of the gas kitchen's and threw the wand in after breaking it into three parts.

* * *

"Emma! Open up!" Narissa was at the door. Emma felt a rush of pure relief. She tied the front and back of her dress together at the shoulders and rushed to the door to move the dishwasher that was blocking it.

"We have to take the kids out of here now!" Emma said as Narcissa hugged her. The witch handed Emma a pair of tennis shoes she had transfigured. The doctor immediately put them on. Her feet had cuts, but she didn't care. There was loud chaos outside.

"Yes, I brought back up, but _they_ called others too. Things are _bad _out there."

"I know!"

Loud coughs, and the sound of someone throwing up from the freezer, alerted Narcissa. The man's purplish face was pressed against the glass. "What did you do to Nott?"

"Muggle magic! Let's get out of here! Can you carry Harry? I'll carry Hermione, and we'll get them out."

"Of course," Narcissa picked Harry up. They left the kitchen trying not to draw attention to themselves, but Avery saw Narcissa and immediately recognized her even though she was… _clothed_. He wanted his plaything back. It was so _fun_ to hear her scream. The new rewards system… didn't do it for him. He sent her a tripping jinx, so she fell with Harry. Emma turned back to help her friend, but Martin grabbed her by the waist and semi pushed semi carried her out before she could protest. Dan had asked him to get them out, and he would do so, no matter what he had to do. He would go back for Harry and Narcissa as soon as he could.

Severus was _so_ furious at Avery's cowardly attack that he imitated a move from the priest. He grabbed a silver platter and hit the man over the head so harshly that the Death Eater fell down. Avery turned around to fight back, but Severus' Sectusempra was on him already. Snape broke his wand and burnt his genitalia to a _crisp_. The potion's master knew _all_ the men who had hurt Narcissa, and he had sworn to himself that they would pay handsomely. He bound the man for good measure and ran to Narcissa, but Harry was no longer there. She was looking around in the dark with desperation. He pulled her up and told her to leave and that he would find Harry.

He turned to search for the boy and saw with horror, from the glow of one spell, as Harry ran to help an elf that was being beaten by Mulciber. The man kicked Harry harshly, thinking he was an elf before realizing he had struck _gold_. Severus knew he could accidentally hit Harry if the boy moved unexpectedly. Hence, he threw a strong incendio at the smoke detector that Martin had been trying to activate, and water began pouring down. Most Death Eaters looked up in confusion. The fire alarm was activated, and a few red emergency lights turned on and started blinking. Harry was really hurt. He wasn't moving.

As Mulciber readied to Crucio the boy, a black dog ran into the scene faster than Severus could have. Taking advantage of the confusion around them, Padfoot jumped and twisted his body in midair, biting Mulciber's neck with absolute _hatred_, drawing blood, and making the man drop his wand in surprise. Snape summoned it and broke it. Mulciber had a dagger somewhere because there was a pained dog howl from Sirius as he was stabbed in his side. He let go of the man, and Remus was instantly firing as many spells as he could towards the dark wizard. Severus went in all fours to get Harry and get out. Too many curses were flying at head level. While he moved, he was attacked by Walburga, who seemed gravely injured but persisted in hurting as many as she could. He immediately felt the familiar effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"You fucking _traitor_! I should behead you where you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her head was cut off in one clean motion with a glinting sword by an armored Sharptooth. He had brought several warriors with him. The blood came off covered Snape. Sharptooth helped him up without a word, both of them started to carry unconscious Harry outside while the warriors covered them. The account manager held a shield in front of the boy to keep him safe.

* * *

Daniel was _furious_ as he stood his ground. He had been deflecting spells by moving around and using furniture to protect himself. Emma and Hermione had almost made it out with Martin when another Death Eater sent the priest flying and crashing against the far end wall. She would have to protect herself as best as she could. He couldn't get to her because he was currently fighting another disgusting arsehole. If he threw a knife in the dark, he could hurt one of his own.

Emma watched with horror how Martin flew and crashed. _Could he survive that?_ She turned to look at the direction where the spell came from and saw a beefy man leering at her and her daughter. The doctor put Hermione down and stepped in front of her.

"Hello, _pretty_," he smirked at the girl. "Just _where_ do you think you are going?"

"Away from the likes of you, _pig_," she pulled a shaking Hermione behind her.

"Does _she_ have your _filthy_ mouth? I could have a lot of _fun_ hearing the both of you scream for mercy…"

Whatever the man was going to say next never came out, as Emma took advantage of his distraction due to firefighter sirens that were fast approaching. It was just half a second, but it was enough. She delivered the most vicious _kin geri_ of her life between the man's legs. As he fell to his knees wailing in pain and grabbed his crotch, she took advantage of his position and, pulling his head towards her by the nape of his neck, crushed the man's nose with her flexed knee. Now rivers of blood went down the man's face. Her dress was just covering her from her waist down. The tied-up shoulder parts had come undone. As she ran, Hermione had been holding the knots together.

The wizard lifted his wand with difficulty. Narcissa ran in the scene and kicked his wand hand. Bones visibly broke, and Narcissa summoned the wand as it fell.

"You will _not_ touch them!" She kicked his stomach as hard as she could.

"W-Why b-babe? Are y-you _jealous_?" he panted, trying to catch his breath, looking down Narcissa's body in a way that took her back to a horrible time. "I could have you p-play with each other, _slut_. B-But I would keep the l-little one all to _myself_."

"You are a fucking piece of _shit,_ Carrow! You will never do what you did to me to _any_ other woman!" she sent a harsh cutting spell to the man's crotch before he could move. Blood began gushing down when Snape reached them and sent a Sectusempra to the man to make sure he wouldn't recuperate. The Death Eaters didn't know the counter curse to the spell he created. Severus carried Harry with one arm, and Sharptooth now covered his rear. A Death Eater had noticed them leaving and began attacking them from the back.

Snape grabbed Narcissa's hand tightly and pulled her forward. Hermione had lost consciousness after feeling a lot of pain through her bond. Emma saw this with fear. She had no idea whether she had been hit by a stray spell. She immediately lifted her up and ran to the exit with a bloody Severus while Sharptooth guarded their backs. As soon as they got out, Snape motioned with his head to an alley. They ran. Narcissa grabbed Harry from Snape and apparated. Severus wrapped his arms around Emma and Hermione, blushing and looking straight into Emma's eyes since she was so… uncovered. He apparated to the Manor and then went back to the alley to go look for Martin.

Severus found the man who looked like he wouldn't make it through the night. Severus did as much as he could to stabilize the priest, summoned Trippy's body, and called the Knight Bus to take them to Gringotts as he was sure that he would further hurt Martin if he apparated. The last thing the cleric needed was to get splinched. He needed the best healers. Sharptooth apparated back to the bank to warn the healers that Martin was coming. Before he left, Severus muttered a few charms to keep curious bystanders away.

* * *

The Aurors came to find that _the family,_ as they had been nicknamed by the force, had done their work for them… again. Their boss was incensed. Her secretary had not alerted her when the alarms started pinging. She had come personally. Some Death Eaters were bound and gagged, but others had definitely run away. Looking at the scale of violence and damages, there must have been at least ten.

"Madam Bones, we found another one in the kitchen. He's dead apparently. I don't want to open the door because we don't know what killed him," one Auror reported.

_Four_ dead. Amelia knew she shouldn't celebrate that, but with these reprobates, _only_ death ever truly stopped them. "What do you mean, _what_ killed him?"

"It wasn't magic. It seemed whatever it was, was muggle... His wand was burnt… on a _stove_!" the female Auror giggled.

A scorching look from her boss made her stop. "How is any of this _funny_?! Muggles had to defend themselves while unarmed from these terrorists! "Start erasing the memories of the muggles who are alive or who watched this outside. This is going to be a mediatic disaster!"

"Someone's getting fiiiiiiireeeeed," an Auror said in a sing-song voice.

"Do you want to become part of the list?!" Amelia snapped, her body giving out angry red sparks.

"No, Madam Bones. I am sorry," the Auror said, walking away briskly to do what he was told.

* * *

Emma had forgotten entirely about her torn dress as she hurried to check her kids over for visible injuries. Professor McGonagall, who had been called over, brought Poppy Pomfrey (Hogwarts' healer). The professor put a hand on Emma's shoulder, making her jump. She turned fully intended to punch whoever threatened to pull her away from the children.

"Emma, dear, this is Healer Pomfrey. Can she check the kids? Do you know what happened to them?"

Emma's eyes moved left and right, and she shook her head, allowing the professor to pull her away from the unconscious kids. "Where's my husband?!"

Draco's eyes went super wide when Mrs. Granger turned as Narcissa kept squeezing him tightly. He blushed and looked away immediately. The boy had never seen so much of a woman's body. Emma flinched as she felt more than saw Eileen wrap a house robe around her from the front. The woman and the professor worked together without saying a word. Eileen covered Emma, and Minerva repaired her dress with a spell.

Ianthe had sent her daughters to their room. She had a feeling things would get ugly. Daphne seemed (suspiciously) not surprised. She would have to talk to her soon.

Remus apparated to the manor with a bloodied Sirius. He kissed the man's forehead, passed him on to the Tonks who took him and laid him down on a stretcher that was in the living room. It was a good thing that Andie was here. She guided Augusta, who had also been summoned, on which spells were better for Sirius' injuries. As the man regained consciousness, he squeezed Andie's hand.

"I-I"

"Shhh, Sirius, don't. You lost a lot of blood. Don't talk. Keep your strength," Andy whispered, caressing his forehead.

"No. T-This is i-important," he insisted.

"Nothing is more important than your _health_, cousin," she pleaded.

Sirius powered through the pain and semi sat up. Saying this was crucial. Ted placed a cushion behind him so he would strain less. "I-I, S-Sirius O-Orion B-Black, in m-my authority as current Head of H-House Black, hereby a-annul the decision of the former H-Head of House t-to cast out A-Andromeda T-Tonks nee B-Black. She will b-be _uncast_, put b-back in the family t-tree with her husband a-and daughter, and h-her right to o-own and use a w-wand is t-thereby granted b-back to her for life. As I have said it, so mote it be."

Andy felt a painful snapping of her core. It felt as if a tight band that was wrapped around her magical essence broke, and it hit her from the inside out. She fell to her knees and gasped as her heart began beating erratically. Her hands were shaking. Andromeda felt like throwing up, and before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth, and as she looked up as to not cover her cousin in the contents of her stomach, what came out of her and pulled her to a levitating standing position was a bright ray of light.

Her jaw was so stretched out it felt like the corners of her lips would _split_. The beam went up in a straight line and hit the ceiling, going through it, and creating a wide hole. Her hair changed in a rainbow of colors and went back to black. Her body got bigger, smaller, thinner, curvier, and then went back to normal. Her eyes were shifting colors and shapes. Everyone was staring, with open mouths, except for Poppy, who was absolutely in the zone looking after the kids, and Emma, who was too worried to register what had happened. Ted had jumped away as his wife flew, but as she floated down, he was there to catch and steady her. She was crying.

"It's back. I-I thought it was _impossible_!" she hugged her husband and then kissed Sirius' forehead.

"S-Sharptooth told m-me. I w-wanted to do this b-big _ceremony_, b-but we need your h-healing hands, Andy," Sirius smiled weakly.

Augusta approached Andromeda. "Use Frankie's wand. It won't be a perfect fit, but it's better than no wand while you go get a new one."

Andy took the wand and felt more in synch with herself than she had in a few years. She tried a simple lumus, and the tip of the wand lit brightly. "Thank you!"

Augusta nodded with a smile but said no more as a loud crack of an apparition, and several gasps made her turn to see a bloodied Mr. Granger carried by an injured Remus. Andy rushed to his aid, levitating the doctor and applying all the pertinent diagnostic and treating spells as Remus grabbed Emma by the waist to prevent her from jumping towards her husband.

"Remus, let go of me!" Emma growled. "Daniel!"

"Andy, I patched him up, but it won't hold much longer," Remus said without letting Emma go.

Andy severed his shirt with a spell. _Oh, dear!_ _This is bad!_ He had his skin and muscle cut through. One of his organs was about to peek through, although, luckily, that hadn't been cut. "Madam Pomfrey, I need a little help here!"

"We can't fix that here, if we can fix it at all," Poppy said after looking at the injury. Both of them were blocking Emma's line of sight. For all the swishes and flicks, magic healing wasn't very proficient at surgery.

Emma was seething. Remus was looking at Sirius, the doctor didn't like to be manhandled. She stomped on the man's foot, twisted his arm as he let go of her to rub his foot. She then put him in a chokehold. Remus didn't struggle. He knew she was incensed and in shock.

Ted approached her, hands in front of him in a pleading stance, "Emma, let him go before you do something you regret."

"Don't _fucking_ tell me what to do! I didn't see you telling _him_ to let _me_ go, did I? Move it or lose it!" she yelled.

The lawyer took a step back and helped Remus to sit next to his boyfriend.

Neesy popped in and looked around in despair. The masters and mistresses were hurt. She called the elves back, and the situation got even worse. Narcissa, Minerva, and Augusta began assisting the healthy elves in healing the hurt ones.

Emma looked at the older healer in a questioning manner. "So?"

"What do you mean, _so_?" Poppy wasn't used to being questioned.

"Why aren't you doing _anything_?!"

"We don't really heal this type of thing on _muggles_."

"_WHAT_!?"

"I'm sorry. We depend on a magical core for these types of serious injuries.."

"Get the fuck out or my way, then! You are wasting our time! Tolanthe, bring me my surgical kit!" Emma yelled.

A toolbox appeared on the side table next to Poppy. "Can you sterilize a room with your wand?!"

"Yes."

"Do you know if he has _any_ internal bleeding?!"

"We both checked. There isn't any."

"You! Take care of my kids. Andy! Levitate my husband to the nearest room!"

Both healers complied without comment. They knew better than to stay in the way of a furious wife and mother. Professor McGonagall took a second from treating elves to stare at Emma. She would have loved to have a daughter like that. Eileen followed Emma in case she needed help. It did no good for her to be worried about her son and do nothing.

* * *

Emma ripped off her dress as soon as they got to the room. She asked Tolanthe to move her scrubs and comfortable work shoes to the room. Andy placed Daniel on a bed that she transfigured into a gurney. Her magic had been yearning to come out of her now that it was unbound.

"Andy, can a spell clean me up?"

The witch replied by leaving Emma squeaky clean. The doctor changed right there. Andy looked away and suddenly felt she needed to work out more.

Emma still took her disinfectant solution and washed her hands. Eileen used the towel in the kit to dry the doctor's hands. She disinfected her own arms and put on a flimsy cover that Emma handed her and Andy. The witches put on disposable gloves.

"Can you please keep him asleep and make him not feel anything?"

"Of course," Andy summoned a tall jar, opened it, and used her wand to lift the liquid and apply to the wound. She muttered several incantations and nodded at the doctor. Emma looked very concerned. She would do her best to suture her husband up for the time being, and then he would take him to a surgeon friend of his. She had trained for pediatric surgery, but she didn't finish since she had miscarried Ajax, and the thought of doing surgery on kids was too much for her to handle at the time. Her husband was not a child but knowing he felt no pain made her feel better.

"Let's do this," Emma said. "Eileen, Scalpel."

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey, why aren't the kids waking up?"

"I don't know. He is pretty bruised, but I checked her over, and she seems to be physically fine," Poppy replied with a frown. "Did someone see what happened to them?"

"They are soul bound. Whatever happened to him, she felt," Tolanthe's echoey voice said. Poppy gasped and looked around at Minerva with a frown. The stern woman blushed. She had forgotten to mention that to Poppy.

A crack of apparition made the conversation stop. A dirty, bloodied, panting Severus landed on his knees, holding Trippy on his arms. Neesy gasped and immediately levitated Trippy away towards the hurt elves' side of the living room. "A D-Death Eater k-kicked Harry on the c-chest."

"Severus," Minerva rushed to help him up so he could sit on an armchair. "What happened to you? You look like you ran here."

"I ran to the apparition point. I was going to bring Martin to St. Mungo's, but the Knight Bus driver told me they wouldn't admit him in his state. So I took him to a muggle hospital and disillusioned Trippy. But then the doctors called the police because they thought _I_ had attacked him… I mean, I _am_ covered in blood," Severus coughed. His throat was dry.

Immediately Narcissa was handing him a glass of water. He drank it greedily.

Draco was sitting between Harry and Hermione holding one of each of his friends' hands. Martin was hurt. "Is he going to be alright?"

"They don't know, son."

Draco took a shaky breath. He could have sworn his friends squeezed his hands, but their eyes were closed, and they were very still.

"I'm glad you are safe, godfather."

"Thank you. How is everyone?" Severus asked Poppy.

The mediwitch looked at him in confusion. She had never seen a polite Snape. McGonagall had told her about how he had changed, but seeing it with her own eyes was a different thing.

"Mr. Black is going to be fine. So is Mr. Lupin. Everyone else had minor cuts and bruises. Except for Mr…"

"Granger," Narcissa added.

"Yes. Mr. Granger had a severe laceration in his abdomen. His organs could come out, but we couldn't help him. We need a magical core for magical surgery," Poppy said with a sigh. She hated not being able to help her patients.

"Where is he?" Severus asked, standing up and immediately regretting it as a wave of pain hit him.

"Emma is suturing him with Andromeda's help," McGonagall replied with a sigh.

"_What_?! Someone should have apparated them to a muggle hospital!" Severus looked horrified.

"Why? She _is_ a doctor…" Augusta cocked her head in confusion.

"Yes, but muggles have a rule to _never_ let direct family members operate on their loved ones!" Snape looked at Poppy in dismay.

"Let's hope things work out," Augusta grimaced. She cleaned Snape's robes and hair. "You looked like you had survived a mass murder scene."

"I did. I mean… if it hadn't been for Sharptooth and the goblin warriors, I would be dead! How are Harry and Hermione doing?"

"They are unresponsive."

"What did they tell you about the priest?" Edward asked with a frown.

"They said they would do their best to save him, but he was too hurt," Severus sighed. "I hope he recovers."

* * *

Andy and Eileen stared at Emma in awe once she put the last stitch in. She had closed her husband up in layers. It was a work of art. She made sure to inject a strong dose of antibiotics and pain medication, just in case. Lastly, she cleaned the skin around the sutures. Tolanthe put a blanket at the foot of the gurney, and Emma covered her husband.

"Can you wake him?" she asked Andy.

The witch moved her wand over his temples, and he blinked lazily. "E-Emma?"

"D-Dan," she whispered. It was then that she allowed herself to cry desperately on her husband's shoulder.

"Mr. Granger, please don't move, do not try to sit up. You got badly hurt. Dr. Granger had to suture you," Andy explained slowly.

Daniel frowned and blinked in confusion at his wife. She would have never treated him herself unless there was no other choice.

Eileen put a hand on Emma's shoulder: "We'll go see how the kids are doing."

"Emma, I need to check you up later. Did you get hurt?" Andy asked quickly before she left.

"My feet. I had to run b-barefoot. C-Can you-?"

"Of course," Andy knelt, took off her gloves and lifted the doctor's feet one by one, and healed the cuts and bruising there. She saw other bruises, on her face and arm, but said nothing. What Emma needed right now was her husband.

"W-What happened to o-our kids? L-Love, why are you crying?"

* * *

Draco was watching mesmerized as he held his friends' hands how, whenever Harry's hand was close to Hermione's, there was a magnetic pull. The boy had a sudden idea. Maybe their magic was calling for each other. He put their hands back next to their bodies and began pushing the gurneys together.

"Drakey, what are you doing?"

"I think they need to be together, mother," Draco explained.

"That may be a good idea, considering their bond," Minerva said, standing up to push the other gurney together.

Draco climbed on Harry's side and pushed the boy's hand towards Hermione's as Minerva did the same on the other side, without any climbing. As soon as the hands were an inch apart, their fingers intertwined, and their bodies were pulled together by an invisible force. They began glowing amber. Their hair was floating, and their cuts and bruises were slowly receding as the light shone out of them. Both children smiled calmly but didn't wake.

* * *

Emma came into the living room. Her husband had drifted off to sleep, and she needed to see her kids. Everyone had dissipated, mostly to the kitchen. Draco was sleeping on the sofa, and so was Madam Pomfrey who had an empty cup hanging from her hand. The doctor took the cup and placed it on a side table. She sat on Harry's side of the gurney since both kids were glued to each other over it.

Emma began to caress Harry's head and kissed his forehead where his angry bulging scar had once stood out, and now only a very faint, almost invisible, thin, light bolt-shaped line remained. One of Emma's silent tears fell on the boy's face, and his eyes snapped open.

"E-Emma?" Harry whispered.

"Thank God you are awake!"

"I kept trying to stop her…" he said, looking at a still unresponsive Hermione.

"Stop her from what, sweetie?"

"She pushed her energy to me because I was hurt and how she can't wake up…" the boy promptly began to cry. Emma held him and cried with him.

The doctor sniffed. "Honey, I am sure you couldn't have convinced her to stop. She is as stubborn as her father and I. Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm still a b-bit tired. She says you should hook her up, so you feel better."

"Hermione? You mean she can _hear_ us, but can't _move_?" Emma asked to clarify.

"Yes. Mione says she knows you will feel better if you put an _ivy_?"

"An _IV_, she corrected. Ask her if she is in pain," Emma requested.

"She says a bit. Like after a tooth is pulled out…" Harry repeated the voice in his head in confusion.

"Tolanthe?"

"It's right behind you, doctor Granger," the house replied.

Emma turned, and sure enough, her kit was there. She took out everything she needed, and a few minutes later, Hermione had fluids and mild pain medication coursing through her tired veins.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Like I said, I know Hermione, she wouldn't ha-"

"No," the boy interrupted, and he began sobbing anew. "I know t-that. I just… I saw a-and heard what that m-man did to you. I couldn't _protect_ you. I should h-have _helped_ you. I should h-have let him h-hit _me_. I can take it. He should have _never_ touched you. _Never_."

Emma felt her heart constrict. She dried her boy's tears and held him. "Sweetheart, I appreciate the sentiment, but that is wrong," he looked up with a questioning look. "You are a child. No child should fight a grown man or woman. EVER. What the Dursleys did to you was a crime. When you came home with us, we promised we would never allow any abuse of you. What that horrible terrorist did was _disgusting_, and no man should EVER treat a woman like an _object_ with such disrespect and violence. However, I would go through that and worse a thousand times more to keep you and Hermione _safe_. Okay? I will be fine, baby."

Harry took her hands and kissed the backs of both. "We love you."

Emma's heart melted, and she could have sworn one of Harry's green eyes was brown. "I love both of you too," she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Emma… I want to promise you something."

"What, sweetheart?"

"When I am a big boy, I will be _strong_ enough to protect you and Hermione, from bad men like that," he put his hand over his chest as he said this. "I promise."

"Oh, Harry!" Emma hugged her boy for all that he was worth. "I know you will…"

* * *

"Emma, dear," professor McGonagall shook her shoulder.

"What is it?" Emma got up, trying not to wake Harry. As she stood, she caught her reflection on a mirror. Madam Pomfrey had probably healed her bruised, swollen cheek as the doctor slept. She noticed there was no more pain or bruise.

"Your husband is trying to get up, and he will open his sutures. We told him you and the children are alright, but he says he knows you are not. Remus is reasoning with him, but I don't think he will succeed," the professor explained.

Emma ran to the room Daniel was in as he tried to get up while Remus pinned him down. "If you dare to move one more muscle, I will divorce you, Daniel!"

This made him immediately stop struggling. Emma had only used that once before, and it wasn't pretty. Remus sighed and got up, sidestepping Emma, putting as much distance as he could between them and left with McGonagall.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, stretching his open arms towards his wife. She hugged him lightly and lingered to hear his heart beating. "How are the kids?"

"I am fine. They will be fine too. You three need the same thing: _rest_," Emma instructed. She lifted the dark blue blanket. "Dan! You are bleeding! I will have to stitch you up _again_.''

"No. You won't. I can't _believe_ you did it, to begin with. Get me a kit and some numbing, and I will suture myself!"

Emma stood up with a furious expression. "Do _not_ take that tone with me, Mr! Do you think I didn't realize Martin carried me out because _you_ told him to?! "

Daniel sighed, "How is he?"

"Bloody hell! I have to get Severus to take me to the hospital where he left Martin. I fell asleep."

"How is he?!"

"I don't know! But it wasn't pretty. Severus had to run out of the hospital because they thought he was the one who beat Martin to a pulp. I don't have time to fight. I will redo your stitches and you will _zip_ it. It was your Macho Manness that got you so hurt, to begin with! You could have _died_!"

Daniel grimaced as his wife got to work, numbing the area. If she knew the extent of the _collusion_ from all the men in the house, he would never hear the end of it. He looked away, and as he did, he saw the large, deep purple, man-hand-shaped bruise on his wife's milky arm. He felt a deep, burning rage, "Emma…"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now," she said as she sutured him back up.

Daniel caressed her bruised arm. "Who did this to you, love?" he whispered.

Emma remained focused until she was done and wrapped a bandage on him. "I gotta go."

"Emma! _Stop_! This is important!" he pulled her by the wrist of the bruised arm and she flinched from his raised voice.

"Martin could be _dying_ all alone. Don't you dare reopen the stitches! I am leaving and you will stay on this bed. I am only letting you get up to use the loo and I will have Tolanthe make sure you are levitated there and these are doctor's orders. Am I understood?!" she raised her voice significantly, giving him a look all husbands know too well. The one that reads "Agree with me or _else_."

Daniel nodded but pulled her in with a bomb-diffusing look. She sat next to him briefly.

"May I kiss you, love?" he whispered. Emma nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

Daniel kissed her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and her eyelids as they fluttered closed. Then he captured her warm lips in a slow, gentle kiss. "You are the most incredible woman, the best wife I could have hoped for, and the best mother the kids could have dreamt of. I understand you want to go, and I wish _I_ could go with you. Just _please_ tell me this, did he do _more_ to you? Did he-?

"No. He didn't. I _promise_ we will talk about this. I am sorry for snapping at you."

"You are the love of my life, Em. I _love_ you, no matter what. I am _here_ for you, no matter what. Okay? Please take your gun and bring at least two people with you," Daniel kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too, Dan. I will be packing and I will go recruit another person. I wish you could come with me too, but we will talk when I come back. Thank you… for understanding."

"Be safe," Daniel blessed his wife by drawing a cross on her forehead.

* * *

"Sev, are you ready to go?" Emma said, making a distracted Remus jump.

"Whenever you are ready. I have your gun here, and I have arranged to have a goblin warrior in disguise will follow us at a distance," Severus had changed to another set of muggle clothes.

"Remy," Emma put her hand on the man's shoulder. He flinched. She knelt in front of him and held his hands. "Please forgive me. You were right to hold me back. I was freaking out. I could have hurt my husband and I actually did hurt you. I am so sorry."

"I'm fine, Em. It's the wolf in me who got really confused. You are a part of my pack and so is your husband. I was protecting him, which I thought you would want me to, but you attacked me. I am not used to my pack turning against me… it is probably normal but… it just brought back memories. We can talk at some other time."

"How is Sirius?"

"He lost a lot of blood but he will be fine in a couple of days," Lupin smiled and pulled Emma up. "I am coming with you. I am fine and I am sure Daniel would want extra back up. And of course, you are forgiven. You have become like a little sister to me. It will take a hell of a lot more than _that_ to separate us."

"Thank you, Remy! I appreciate you coming with us," Emma hugged him.

"Lupin, change my hair, will you? I don't want to be recognized."

Snape's hair turned gray, and Remus added a full beard. Snape fumed while Emma and Remus chuckled. They apparated.

* * *

"Are you Martin Shaw's friends?"

"Yes," Emma stood.

"Can you get a hold of his family?"

"He's an orphan and a priest. We _are_ his family," Emma said. "Doctor Emma Granger, a pediatrician."

"Dr. Fiels, trauma surgeon. Look, I am really sorry-"

The doors behind them opened, interrupting the doctor. About ten bodyguards came into the room. They requested to talk to Martin Shaw. The hospital's director rushed in and greeted the head of security _warmly_… far too warmly for a stranger. The other personnel scurried away after they were ordered to do so. This couldn't be good. Emma looked at Severus and Remus with a frown, and they grabbed their wands discreetly. The doors opened back up and a man stepped inside. Emma had to hold on to her friends from the shock. She would have _never_ expected this.

* * *

**A/N #1:** Thank you for reading! First of all, I was really saddened to see the murder of George Floyd by the police in the U.S. Black lives matter. Period. No need to say more. Police brutality is inexcusable. For those of you struggling with these violent and scary times, I hope reading this gives you a momentary distraction while you garner some energy to keep resisting/protesting.

**A/N #2:** The reason for this quick upload is that my plot bunnies weren't letting me sleep. Four more chapters to go. Thank you for the comments, favorites, follows, and for caring about my back. I was just told that next semester will stay the same with long-distance learning. **-Lux-**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Child's Prayer**

Remus and Severus were equally puzzled by Emma's reaction. She was holding on to their arms so hard that it would undoubtedly cause bruises. When the doors opened, Severus was expecting a high-profile politician, a royal, or one of those famous telly people. Remus' wolf was tense for a member of his pack who was in distress. His senses were in disarray. All the cleaning that occurs in a hospital, the medicine, the sickness, the bright lights, and the beeps from machines, overwhelmed his senses. The worst part, for Moony, was that when the group of security agents moved out of the way, they revealed an underwhelming sight, which did not seem like a threat in any way.

What walked in, slowly, was a seemingly frail old man dressed in white from head to toe. Physically, he did not seem like he could stand against a strong wind without toppling over; he was using a cane to aid his walking. However, there was something about that man; perhaps it was his energy or his aura. His presence commanded attention and respect. Remus caught a whiff of him as he moved forward. He smelled clean and friendly. Moony knew better than to trust a stranger who was a cleric, in any case. Before Remus or Severus did anything, Emma let go of them and approached the man. He gave her his hand, and she half curtsied and kissed it, bowing over it. Both wizards looked at each other in confusion and put their wands back up their sleeves discreetly.

"Your Holiness," Emma said, stepping back after lowering the man's hand slowly.

The man nodded and motioned for security to step away, in a very particular accent he asked, "Do you know Father Martin? Mrs?"

"Granger," she replied, wondering how he knew she was a Mrs.

"Yes, he is like a brother to me," Emma said.

"I am glad he has somebody _pious_ looking out for him. His aunt is a bit sick, and her vows do not allow her to leave the cloister. Were _you_ with him when he was attacked? Who are the gentlemen with you?"

He looked pointedly at her bruised arm. He sounded genuinely concerned. Emma felt like she could not possibly lie to the actual head of her church. True, her beliefs were a bit rocky now, but still. This Pope, in particular, was someone she respected and admired.

"I was, your Holiness. We were celebrating… something at the restaurant."

"Horrible terrorist attack, I've been told," the man took her hand and patted it.

Emma swallowed. She couldn't really tell him what happened. Or… could she? "Well, I-"

"Emma, dear, won't you introduce us?" Remus wrapped his arm around her waist in silent support. Clearly, the doctor wasn't a good liar.

"Of course, I am terribly sorry. Pope John Paul the second, may I introduce my friends Remus Lupin and Severus Snape," she smiled at the men.

Severus semi-bowed, "Your Holiness."

Remus bowed, trying to hold back his laughter at the fact that someone called an authority figure _your holiness_. He had to tell Sirius. "Mr. Pope," he said, taking the man's hand and shaking it firmly, making two security guards clear their throats menacingly. Emma grimaced at his _faux pas_.

The Pope turned to the guards. "None of that. This is _not_ the Vatican."

"Your Holiness," Dr. Fiels said, stepping towards them and kissing the man's hand.

"Are you the doctor taking care of our Martin?"

"Yes, Father," the doctor cringed as if he had said something wrong. Remus shrugged. The fear or high respect people seemed to have for this man puzzled him.

"Don't worry, child. I am, first and foremost, a _priest_. You _can_ call me Father. These two don't have to. I assume they worship… elsewhere _if_ at all," the man smiled sardonically. Remus and Severus nodded. "Enough niceties. Can I see him?"

"Well, it is usually hospital policy to allow only family…" the doctor began.

The director of the hospital cut him off. "Holy Father, please do not mind him. We can and _will_ make an exception in this case, Dr. Fiels. However, your Holiness, we must ask you to put on appropriate sterile garments to go in. He is in our ICU, after all."

"Absolutely, son," the man smiled. Seeing Emma's desperate expression, he offered her his arm, which she took in a daze. "But I must insist she can see him too. She is his _sister_, after all."

Emma smiled in gratitude and looked at the wizards in a calming manner. "I will be back soon, please wait for me here."

* * *

Severus pulled Remus over to the waiting room so they could sit down and whisper.

"Sirius would have found the whole _His Holiness_ business hilarious," Remus chuckled.

"He needs to grow up. How he _ever_ landed a top-quality man like you baffles me exceedingly," Severus chuckled back.

"T-Thanks," Remus blushed and decided to tease the man, "I didn't know you swung this way," Remus added with a smirk.

"I do _not_. I just think you two are nothing alike. Black lucked out if you ask me…"

Remus chuckled. "Nevermind that. The former Auror in me can't help but wonder…" Remus trailed off.

"What?"

"Why the bloody hell does the Head of a _Church_ of all places has to move around with security more fitting for a politician, a royal… or the leader of a criminal enterprise?"

"I have no clue, but those guys do _not_ like us… Let's stay vigilant."

"Wands at the ready at all times. I don't trust their kind, and one of them smells familiar… in a bad way," Remus held his wand again discreetly. "But now, we wait."

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Emma to see Martin in his current state, not even all her years in medical school nor her experience as a doctor. It is always worse when the person who is fighting for their life is someone you love. The Pope took a step back and began murmuring prayers. The priest was an absolute mess. He had tubes coming out of various places. A respirator was breathing for him. His prospects seemed slim to none. Emma began checking his signs and his file, which had fortunately been left next to his bed. Poor Martin, she thought as she read. They were waiting for his MRI results so they could begin to operate. He had skull fractures and possibly an internal hemorrhage. As she kissed her friend's hand, through her mask, the door to his room opened. Nurses were coming to prepare Martin for surgery. Emma crossed herself and drew a cross with her hand on her friend's bruised chest. The Pope blessed Martin. He then pulled out a necklace that had a small metal tube at the end. It was a small vial of Holy Water, which the man emptied on Martin's chest and head. Then, as the nurses took Martin away, he took both of 's hands, and they prayed together. Somehow, Emma felt like the prayer had the potential of being heard _better_ if the Pope was the one saying it. She was also too distraught to want to lead it. He pulled her outside.

"It has come to my attention that Martin was put in this position because he became involved with a certain _something_ that I should apparently know nothing about… some people in the church are going to extreme lengths to keep _me_ out of it."

"Um, Your Holiness… I don't even know _what_ to say," Emma shook her head to clear it, but she got dizzy instead. The man pulled her to a sofa a few meters away.

"Some people in the curia would rather keep me blissfully ignorant of these _serious_ matters, but this is not the first time one of our priests ends up badly mangled because of this _secrecy_, Mrs. Granger. Disclose to me as much as possible, without betraying anyone's confidences, of course."

Emma paled. "If you don't mind. I would rather my friends help me. They know much more than I do about the… secrets."

The Pope was stopped from replying as a nurse came asking him to bless her rosary beads. He did so and then asked her to go get Remus and Severus. She did so immediately, holding her rosary to her chest with a wide, grateful smile and teary eyes.

The men came with two guards.

"Please, gentlemen. Sit with us," the Pope motioned.

The security guards immediately said, "Your Holiness, wait. We will pat them down."

The old man turned to them in an authoritative tone, "No, you will not. They are Mrs. Granger's friends. I trust her and them. Please go back to wait for me at the front desk. I am in a hospital, not a warzone. I will be just fine."

The guards looked at each other, nodded with a frown, and left.

"Now, talk to me. What is this secret _they_ refuse to tell me about?"

"Sir, do you believe in magic?" Remus said with a solemn expression.

The old man chuckled and lifted a brow. "Are you about to pull a rabbit out of your clothes? Get a penny out of my ear?"

Remus looked very puzzled at this. "W-What? Of course not!"

Emma just shook her head at Remus. Severus took over. "No, sir. We are talking about _real_ magic."

The man stared without blinking. Severus waited until a couple of nurses went away and then took his wand out and transfigured an armchair into a table and then back to an armchair.

"How did you-?! What is that… stick? Who _are_ you?"

"They will put you in prison! Are you _stupid_!?" Remus whisper shouted and began looking around nervously, expecting Aurors or at least a Ministry owl to fly in at any second.

"Lupin, I am not stupid," Severus waved his wand, and several golden mist runes were now visible to the four of them. "This is undetectable by them. I have no wish to go to Azkaban."

"When did you even-?" Lupin began but was cut off.

The Pope was blinking rapidly, looking from one man to another. "What does whatever _this_ is has to do with my priest?"

"Everything!" Emma whisper shouted in exasperation. "He is so hurt because he had to run away from thugs in _our_ Church that wanted to silence him because he found out that the Church has known about _this_ for centuries and has said nothing because it is not _convenient_!" Emma threw her hands up angrily. She then recalled who she was talking to and added a "Your Holiness."

The Pope looked at the woman for a long time without blinking, and his irises flashed silver. He stood up surprisingly quickly for a man his age, and his complexion went red with rage, "I will excommunicate all of them! How dare they do this!?"

Emma gasped. That this went all the way up to the top of the Church was a horrifying idea. How many more people were involved in this coverup? The old man staggered, and Remus immediately steadied him.

"They obliviated you."

"What?!"

"Your eyes just flashed silver. That means a witch or wizard used a spell to erase or modify your memory of our world."

"What?! They can do that?!" the Pope's knees felt weak.

"Yes, that and much more," Emma replied, looking around to see if the guards were coming.

"Just how many of you are there?" the Pope asked with wide eyes.

"Millions around the world."

"Well, I'll be damned!" the Pope exclaimed with wide eyes, sitting back down slowly. Severus and Remus stared at the man disbelievingly.

"Language!" Emma chided him, then grimaced, blushed furiously, and added a shaky, mortified, "Your Holiness."

* * *

"Andy," Narcissa shook her sister's shoulder.

"Hmm?" she stretched. "Cissa! I am so sorry, I fell asleep. I think my core is still a bit unstable."

"I am so glad Sirius could undo it," Narcissa smiled at her sister. "Neesy asked me to call everyone for breakfast. Your husband is already there."

"Lovely. Are you coming?"

"In a minute. I will check on the kids and then on Mr. Granger."

* * *

They weren't there. Harry and Hermione were not sleeping where she left them. She began rushing through the house. As she was about to alert everyone, she heard giggling coming from Mr. Granger's room. Daniel Granger did _not_ giggle. The door was ajar, so she pushed it a bit and saw that Hermione and Harry were both with him. She sighed in relief.

"Excuse me…"

"Narcissa, is my wife back yet?" Daniel asked, and the children stopped giggling.

"No, I'm sorry. They are probably waiting for news on Martin. We hope he is okay… Listen, Neesy made a huge breakfast. I know you should not move much, so I came to see if you would like me to levitate you to the kitchen or if you would rather eat here," Narcissa shuffled.

"Children, go ahead and get something to eat. Narcissa will help me get there."

Harry and Hermione didn't need to be told twice because they were starving. They dashed past the witch and ran to the kitchen.

"Narcissa… Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I am so worried. Sirius is on a blood replenishing potion, and he will be alright in a couple of days. I am thrilled to have my sister here and that she got her magic back, truly. Severus and Remus are okay… But I am worried about Martin and about Draco, if-"

Daniel looked at the woman and felt a wave of feelings hit him. His father taught him to be a good listener, and he knew that many times a person says more by what they avoid mentioning. He realized that probably some of the men who attacked them had also assaulted her in the past. The doctor was aware that Draco wanted to be with Martin all the time since his father had cast him out. He wanted to console Narcissa, but he didn't want her to feel like he was imposing anything. Daniel thought she needed to know that she had a support system now.

"Narcissa, sit with me for a moment, will you?" he requested in a soft voice.

A second of fear shone through the witch's eyes, but she forced herself to approach him. She remembered her mantra: _He is a decent man. He is not like them._ "Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?"

"I am alright. But I suspect _you_ are not," Daniel put his hand facing up and offered it to her. After a moment of hesitation, she placed a shaky hand on his. "Narcissa, I know we haven't talked much because I am not here as much as my wife. However, she has kept me updated as to what has happened. Are you okay? I have a feeling some of those wizards may have _hurt_ you in the past."

Her lower lip quivered, but she forced herself not to burst into tears. Daniel squeezed her hand softly.

"I am aware that you probably don't consider me a friend. I understand. You do not have to confide in me if you don't want to. But if you ever want to talk, I have been told I am a decent listener. You just need to tell me if you want to vent or if you want advice. You know… us men, we're problem solvers. If you come to me just to vent, but don't tell me, I will try to fix whatever is wrong. As my wife keeps telling me, many times, women just want to let it out. I know you all are perfectly capable of fixing things on your own, but us men… we can't really tell. So, if you want to vent, I will hold the boxing bag or load you up some guns or whatever it is you do to blow off steam… And if you want advice, I will do my best… I know I am not Emma, but you should know that you have a family here."

Narcissa smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I don't mean just Sirius or your sister. I mean _all_ of us. You have people that will help you, that will fight with you, and _for_ you, that will try to make you smile. I know you are weary of men, and rightfully so. That is the main reason why I have kept my distance from you and your son. I would never want to make you uncomfortable, but if you need me, I am here… I reckon that since you and my wife are close like sisters, I guess I am your brother-in-law," he chuckled and immediately regretted it when the stitches pulled painfully.

"I always wanted to have a brother," Narcissa smiled with watery eyes. "It vexed my father to no end that he had no sons."

"Well, you don't always have to _have_ them yourself. Sometimes you just need to take them in. I love Harry as if he was my biological son… Would you like me to talk to Draco? Has he ever lost anyone? I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, he should be prepared," Daniel squeezed her hand.

"I would appreciate that. We haven't lost anyone Drakey would remember," Narcissa shrugged. "Now, let's get you to the dining room. It is better to wait with a full stomach."

* * *

The Pope seemed defeated. His head hung. "I am absolutely ashamed. To think this has all been going on behind my back in my Church…"

"Your Holiness, I… I thought exorcisms weren't a thing anymore," Emma said in a questioning tone.

"They aren't. People need to go through extensive psychological, psychiatric, and other medical tests first. The Church only intervenes if those tests have shown that the person is technically healthy and they or their family requests it, and then again, most requests are denied… or at least I _thought_ they were."

"Sir, what should we do? If people know we broke the statute, we _will_ go to prison. Martin wanted to take this to the press, and that is why he had to run away and stay with us. One of his mentors threatened him."

"Another priest threatened him!? Who!?"

"Yes, he called one of his exorcism mentors who was in the Vatican at the time. Apparently, the mentor had to meet with the Camerlengo the following day. We don't know who it was, but that could help you narrow it down. I imagine there aren't many exorcists who mentor others… When Martin confronted him and complained that his mentor had lied and kept him ignorant, that priest said, and I quote, 'Naïve is better than dead Shaw.' Perhaps you can do some digging."

The Pope's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. "I will. You say Martin has been staying with you?" the Pope asked.

"Yes, he came to stay with us in a magical hidden location. That was the only way he thought they wouldn't find him… Oh! I just remembered! When Martin was introduced to the magical world, after the exorcism, he had a lot of questions. A prominent figure in our world told him to write to Cardinal Poupard."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, the same figure told him that the church hides magic in that council as if it were a religion…" Emma sighed.

"That is most helpful. Thank you."

"I am glad. Anyhow… since Martin was staying somewhere remote, but my husband works near the parish, he went to his office to get Martin's mail, and he was attacked and kidnapped!" Emma exclaimed with exasperation.

"By whom?!" the Pope was pale.

"Some thugs, a priest, and a wizard," Severus replied.

"And did you get him back? Is he okay?" the old man asked with a concerned frown.

"Yes, Remus went beast mode and scared them away," Emma smiled.

The Pope tilted his face in confusion. That man did not look threatening at all. "Beast mode?"

"Yes," Remus moved as far from the old man as he could while staying in the wards.

"Meaning?"

"He's a werewolf," Emma explained.

The old man chuckled. Mrs. Granger really knew how to insert a comedic pause. He liked that.

"I am serious. Remus is a werewolf. They are real."

The man's eyes widened and moved around wildly as if trying to see whether either cracked up and admitted they were kidding.

"Sir, I will _not_ attack you, but look at me," Remus asked. He let his wolf slip a little and growled menacingly at the man. His face looked different. His teeth were canine, his skin was visibly thicker, and his jaw looked stronger".

The Pope looked terrified but refrained from moving away. "God almighty, give me strength," he murmured as he crossed himself.

"He scared them all off," Emma smiled proudly.

"I see… This is most concerning. I will have to see who is working behind my back. It is hard to know who to trust. I never thought I would say that about my own flock, but this information will help me."

"Respectfully, sir, do not look at them _directly_ in the eyes. There is something called mind magic. If one of them is a wizard in disguise, you should avoid eye contact at all costs. They can read your mind, go through your memories, alter them, insert fake ones, delete inconvenient ones, and the like," Severus explained.

"Your Holiness, is there an office that works to preserve catholic faith?" Emma asked. "Perhaps you should look there."

"We have an office in charge of spreading the gospel," the man sighed.

"The gospel?" Remus whispered to Severus, who shrugged.

"The CDF," the Pope said to Mrs. Granger, pointedly ignoring the wizards. "_Congregatio pro Doctrina Fidei_or Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith"

Severus looked pensive for a second and then his face turned angry, "Oh, hell no! That I _do_ know! That was the Congregation for the _Holy_ Inquisition!" Severus whisper shouted, pointing his wand at the old man. Remus jumped back away from the Pope and did the same. Emma was perplexed but stood between the wizards and the priest with her hands up in an explicit stop stance.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Neither of you knows what a _gospel_ is, but you know _that_?" Emma exclaimed, shaking her head. "I am Catholic, and I don't have a clue about the CDF!"

The Pope sat down, defeated, and sighed, covering his face with his hands, then throwing them up in surrender.

"Well, excuse me, but my brain took a beating… We learned _that_ in History of Magic at Hogwarts."

Remus quickly whisper shouted, "Your bloody Inquisition was the endless torture and senseless murders of countless magical _and_ non-magical folk!"

Severus nodded. "Not even _werewolves_ escaped unscathed, and they are feared by _all_ creatures! Your missionaries almost ended them completely!"

"Lower your wands! He is an unarmed man of principle and peace, not to mention a senior citizen! You cannot blame him for the past! Also, those gorillas out there will shoot you if you touch him!"

The wizards shared a look. "We will meet you halfway."

Severus lowered his wand and pocketed it, but Remus kept his pointing at the man. Emma sighed in exasperation.

"Gentlemen, I am very sorry for the pain you and your people have suffered. I studied the Inquisition in detail, and it fills me with shame that so many suffered due to ignorance," the man said with a sad sigh.

"Too little, too late, Mr. Pope," Remus whispered.

The Pope sighed sadly. It wasn't the first time someone said that to him.

"Okay, if you are through having this macho standoff, we should enquire after Martin, it's been a few hours," Emma walked away towards the nurses' station.

"Look, if I were you, I would be cautious as to what I drink. We have potions that alter the mind and behavior of who drinks it. Some of them have no flavor at all," Severus said. "Do a loyalty test. See who passes it. Then you will know who can help you with this. I would be meticulous about what I say and to whom. Perhaps keep a journal that only you can access."

"I thank you for the advice. I will be cautious," the old man replied.

"Martin is still in surgery. Apparently, he had extensive internal bleeding. They need some O neg donors. I am a match, so I will be going to the blood bank."

"I am a match too. I would like to donate."

"Your Holiness, respectfully, I think you can't… because of your age," Emma blushed.

"Oh. That is too bad. I will ask the guards if any of them would like to help out… Then, I will go to the chapel to pray. Please let me know if something happens."

* * *

"Dr. Granger," a nurse shook her shoulder. The doctor had fallen asleep after her donation.

"How is he?"

"He got through surgery. He is in the surgical ICU."

"Can I talk to the surgeon?"

"Later, doctor. He is having breakfast. The surgery extended more than expected. Mr. Shaw is in a very delicate state right now. The best thing you could do is go home, rest, have a good meal, and come back later if you want to stay here," the nurse smiled with understanding. "He will not have any visitors for the time being, but we understand if you want to be here just in case… things change."

"Thank you," Emma replied, and the woman left. The doctor looked to her right. Remus and Severus had fallen asleep. She would have loved to take a picture to tease them later. Somehow, Severus' head was on Remus' shoulder, and Remus' head was tilted and resting against the top of Severus' head. She quickly went to the chapel and found the Pope kneeling down and praying in Latin. A light coming from the stained glass windows gave him an ethereal glow. The sight would imprint on her mind forever. _Had he been kneeling all these hours?_

"Your Holiness?"

"'In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti," the man crossed himself and stood up slowly. He was in pain from the position. "Did he make it?"

Emma nodded with happy tears. "There's still hope."

"We must thank the Lord… I called the cloister and gave permission to his aunt so she can come out to see him and to recover from her illness as well. I hope I could stay longer, but I have a conspiracy to tackle, and I can do so better from the Holy See."

"I understand. Martin will appreciate your visit."

"About that, I have penned this letter for him," the man handed her a few folded pages. "Please read this to him if- no. _When_ he wakes up, please read this to him."

"Absolutely," she took the pages gently.

"I would like to learn more about this magic world. Do you know if I can get some books or other material?"

"Sir, if there is a way for me to send you mail, somewhere it wouldn't be intercepted, I can send you some things…" Emma whispered.

"Absolutely. I will write down the address," the man took out a small notepad and a small pencil and wrote. "Can you read it?"

Emma noticed the beautiful handwriting, "Yes." She read it in a whisper to make sure it was right.

Remus and Severus came in briskly.

"Emma! You scared us! We couldn't find you!" Severus panted.

"I'm sorry. You seemed so _cozy_ and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you," Emma smirked. The wizards blushed.

The Pope took Emma's hands. "Mrs. Granger, it has been a pleasure. Please keep me posted. I have already set up credit here to pay for Father Shaw's expenses. Do not worry about that. Gentlemen, thank you for being honest and patient with me."

"Thank you for listening," Remus said, shaking the man's hand.

Severus bowed. "Please remember our warnings."

"I will. God bless you all," the man drew a cross with his hand in front of each of them. Remus and Severus looked at each other. They felt clean energy pushing into their core when they were blessed. It was followed by a sensation of peace and wellbeing.

The Pope took out his rosary beads, closed his eyes, blessed them, and handed them to Emma. "Dear, I want you to hold on to this. Please give it to Martin when he wakes up."

Emma's eyes were glistening. One of her hands took the beads shakily. "Thank you. This will mean the world to him."

The Pope nodded. A security guard was waiting by the door. "Let us go, son. I have other matters to attend to."

The guard nodded and spoke into his wrist, "Everyone into position. We are moving."

* * *

"Alright, now that he's gone, Emma, why does he move with so many guards? He's the head of a church, not the mafia…" Severus asked.

"You would _think_ it's unnecessary, but in 1981 an assassin shot him twice in St. Peter's Square in Vatican City."

"Well, that takes guts. It would be like shooting Nagkrat in Gringotts…"

"Yes, pretty much. Fortunately, the Pope was able to recover from his injuries… and later, he actually forgave his attacker."

"He is something else. Someone shoots me, I pay him in kind," Remus frowned.

"Well, if he wants people to be forgiving, he has to teach by example. He is a good man," Emma sighed. Then, she crossed her arms, pensively, "One of you needs to go back to the house."

"Emma, you need to rest," Remus said, crossing his arms too.

"I can rest on one of these sofas," she countered with a frown. "I have done so many times in the past."

"What about Daniel and the children? They must be worried sick," Severus attempted to convince her, appealing to her affections. That always worked with Lily's stubbornness. "You can explain Martin's situation better."

"Fine, but you are to take me there and bring me back in an hour. I don't want Martin to be alone. Also, one of you needs to stay," Emma put her arms beside her body.

"I will," Severus offered. He was sure Remus wanted to see his boyfriend. "Please tell my mother not to worry… that I am fine."

"Of course; Remus, let's go. I need to talk to the surgeon real quick, and I want to be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Daniel called Draco to his bedroom after lunch. The boy came in on shaky legs. He was terrified that the doctor was calling him in to tell him Martin had died.

"I-Is he d-dead?" Draco whispered.

"What?! No, Draco. We don't know how he is doing, yet," Dr. Granger explained.

The boy sighed in relief and pouted.

"Martin is a fighter. I am sure he will push as much as he can to come back to us. But, Draco… if he doesn't, if he can't be healed, we have to accept that regardless of how much it _hurts_."

The boy held back a sob. "He shouldn't die… He is good… He told me that the god he believes in protects his people…"

"He did?"

"But it isn't true. A fair god would not let anyone hurt Martin," Draco's lip quivered.

Daniel took a moment. This was a struggle for all believers. "Draco, there is something God gave us all. It is called free will. That means we can do whatever we want. He doesn't intervene in our freedom. However, our actions have consequences, and sometimes that doesn't seem fair."

"It _is_ unfair. My fa-" the boy corrected himself, "Lucius is a bad man. He has hurt many people. My mom cried every day. She thinks I never h-heard her, but I did. And he is a-alive and rich and… consequences d-don't apply to everyone! God _sucks_!" Draco's burst of magic broke a pitcher of water and a glass next to it on the side table, making the water flow down.

Daniel winced. It is hard to argue with a kid who is hurting and who is also very smart. "Perhaps he is not hurt right now, but he _is_ in prison. Sirius told me he lost over half his money to your mom in the divorce. Draco, I know it doesn't sound like it would matter to him, but kicking you both out of his life will have horrible consequences for him. He will grow old alone. No one will care for him or love him. He will feel abandonment and hurt."

"Sir, please. He doesn't have any feelings at all. Maybe _you_ would never forgive yourself if you hurt your family because you are a good man, but my father isn't you… Martin says he's probably a psy-psy-psychopath."

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. "Perhaps that is true, but life will always equalize things. If you hurt people, that hurt will come back to you. Maybe not today, or next year, but eventually, those consequences will show."

"I want to go see Martin… I-If he d-dies, I want to say goodbye and to thank him… for being kind to me," Draco said, fighting back tears.

"I will tell Emma," Daniel began, only to be interrupted by his wife coming inside.

"Mrs. Granger! How is he?" Draco ran to her. She gave him a tight motherly hug.

"He survived the surgery, but he is _really_ hurt sugar. He is in a part of the hospital called ICU, which means the Intensive Care Unit. That means that he can only have visitors if the doctor there says it is okay. So far, he is not allowed any visitors. He is sedated. We will not know the result of his injuries until he wakes up. His head and back were _very_ hurt, and that may have long-lasting consequences…"

"I don't care. If Martin is hurt, I want to help him. I want to be there when he wakes, please," the boy begged with teary eyes.

"Honey, you need to ask your mother. Keep in mind that being at the hospital will be boring, and there may be many hours of waiting. There is no guarantee they will let us see him. If she says you can come, you should bring a book or something to entertain yourself, okay?" Emma gave him a small smile.

He nodded enthusiastically and ran out to convince his mother.

"Love… How is he really?"

She sat next to her husband, "I told Draco the truth. His vitals were a bit unstable but quite normal for the ordeal he went through. The surgery took more hours than they expected, but the surgeon was confident they fixed as much as could be fixed," she sighed. Daniel opened his arms, and she lay her head on his chest, carefully avoiding any bandaged area. "It was horrible! There were so many tubes coming out of him… I was able to see his chart. His skull had horrible fractures, and his spine may have been damaged beyond repair…"

"Em, I am so sorry you had to see that. Neesy came by earlier and told me that if my doctor allowed, she could do some elf healing _something_ to help me heal faster," Dan said.

"Of course. That would be great… Dan, you will not believe who came to see Martin," Emma sat up.

He frowned, "Who?"

"The Pope."

Daniel chuckled. His wife could always make him smile.

"I'm serious, look," she took out the rosary beads, "He blessed them! They are for Martin."

Daniel paled. "For real? Tell me everything…"

* * *

It would be weeks before Martin would regain consciousness. However, as soon as the doctor had allowed, he had visitors every single day. His most frequent visitors were his aunt, the Grangers, Harry, Narcissa, and Draco. The blonde came as much as his mother allowed. He read stories to Martin and held his hand. Harry and Hermione would pump healing energy into the man's head as soon as they were left alone with him. They had been told it wouldn't work, but they didn't believe that. Magic was about intention, and their aim was to heal their friend.

After many visits, Draco was growing desperate and spent most of his visit crying. He knew Mrs. Granger would be cross with him, but he needed to hear Martin's heartbeat to make sure he was still alive. The priest seemed so eerily still, except for the respirator thingy breathing for him, that Draco sometimes thought the man was dead. He climbed to the hospital bed and lay his head on the priest's chest. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Draco sighed. Martin had a rosary around his neck. The boy looked at the tiny Jesus person on the cross. He would try anything. He imitated what he saw Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger do when they prayed. He crossed himself.

"Um, Hi God. I know you don't know who I am… I don't even know if you really exist. Martin believes you do. So I am going to ask in his name, not mine…."

Emma stood frozen at the door when she saw what Draco was doing. Her heart melted as she heard him.

"Martin told me people ask you for things, and you help them if they believe in you. I know I said you suck. I am sorry. I don't know you enough to know if you do suck. But… if you do help good people, you must help Martin! He is the kindest person I know… You see, my f-father doesn't care for my mother or me. I think he h-hates me… Martin h-helped me when I was _really_ sad. He held me. He c-cried with me. He gave me h-hope. He l-listens to me without complaint. He helps e-everybody. He g-got hurt protecting his friends. You know, God? I wish he was my father. I know he is a _Father_, but I wished he was _my_ real father."

The machine next to Martin beeped a bit faster. Emma's eyes widened. The priest's eyes were shut, but he was visibly moving his eyes around behind closed lids. She rushed to get Martin's doctor. Maybe he was waking up.

Draco ignored the beep but held on to the cross and continued. "Mrs. Granger -you do know _her,_ she's very kind too- told me that if he wakes up, he may not be well… That he will need a lot of help. I just want you to know that if you do wake him up, I will spend all my free time helping him get better. I promise you. I know that when people promise _you_ things, they have to keep those promises, and I will."

Martin's hand twitched. Draco saw it and immediately looked at the man's face.

"Martin?" the boy whispered, getting off the man's chest and holding his hand. The large hand squeezed the small one. Draco smiled and eagerly pushed the button Mrs. Granger had explained to him would alert the healers.

The door opened right away.

"He squeezed my hand!"

"Honey, give the doctor some room," Emma asked as she pulled Draco away.

Martin's eyes shot open and scanned around the room hurriedly. He began struggling with the breathing tube. The doctor started telling Martin to calm down. Emma expertly turned Draco away. The process of taking out a patient's breathing tube was never a pretty sight. Once his airways were free, he took a loud, deep breath and immediately had a coughing fit. Draco winced.

"Mr. Shaw, have a sip of water."

The priest obeyed a bit clumsily.

"W-Where?" was all his raspy voice could manage. Emma approached him and took his hand comfortingly.

"You are in a hospital. You had surgery. You have been in a medically induced coma for a few weeks. Do you remember what happened?" Doctor Fiels addressed him.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you know who I am?" Emma asked.

He gave a small nod with a pained grimace. Since he had been so still for so long, any motion hurt as his muscles were not used to the movement.

Doctor Fiels said "Mr. Shaw. Can you try to wiggle your toes?"

The priest looked at his feet. There was no motion.

"Can you feel this?" the doctor asked, checking for responses and getting none.

"I-I f-feel t-that," Martin said slowly. "A b-bit n-numb."

Martin's doctor did not seem convinced. "We will need to do more X-Rays and possibly another MRI to make sure your spine isn't damaged. Your head injuries and your internal bleeding were our first priorities. I will go schedule those and order some broth to be brought up. I want you to drink it even if you are not hungry. Dr. Granger, I trust you can make him take it," the doctor winked and left with the nurse as Emma nodded with a smile.

Draco stood behind Emma, shuffling. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to jump into Martin's arms but he didn't want to hurt the priest. Emma bent to kiss Martin's forehead.

"We were worried sick. You saved my life as well as Hermione's," Emma squeezed his hand. He returned the gesture.

"I am g-glad I c-could help," Martin called in a calm whisper. "D-Draco…"

The boy was lifted by Emma to sit next to Martin. With great difficulty, the man opened his arms to the boy who immediately hugged him and cried.

"I-I heard you, son," Martin smiled. "I h-heard all of y-you. You p-pray beautifully."

"I t-tried to do w-what you taught m-me."

"You did," Martin sighed and kissed the top of the boy's head. "G-God always h-hears those with pure hearts like yours."

Draco sighed and snuggled into the man's chest with a smile. That is how Narcissa found her son. Her heart constricted, and she wished she had given Draco a better father. Drakey needed that bond with a man. She felt fortunate to be surrounded by good men now. She went in to thank Martin. Outside, Harry and Hermione opened their eyes. They had been sending energy to Martin for weeks and this last push had them very tired. Emma came out and had to give them the Pepper Ups to go that Andy had given to her. The children explained what they were doing. Emma was floored. She needed to talk to Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Lady Longbottom soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! :) I'm back! Sorry for the absence but things got a bit crazy. I had to move houses because the floor of the house I was living in begun to sink. Yes, you read that right. There is a separation of about an inch between the floor and the wall. I didn't even know that was possible! Anyhow, I am still working through giving grades at the university, but I had a few hours to finish this so I decided to do so right away. Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. you are all very kind. There was just one review that I thought was very interesting... the reviewer said this was too political lol. *Shrugs* Um, sorry not sorry? Hopefully, once I am done with the grading completely, I will be able to finish this part. Only three more chappies to go! I hope you join me for the next part which will see more of the kids and their development. **-Lux-**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Of Prizards and Plans**

Thousands of miles away, a prizard -a priest who happened to be a wizard- had just finished celebrating mass. He pondered on the letter he received, telling him to lay low as he sent his parishioners home. Things were going south since the werewolf incident. He really thought he would die or worse… become a hybrid himself. He respected powerful beings, and werewolves were among the most potent hybrids that could perform magic while retaining their freakish inhumane strength and durability. True, they didn't keep _all_ their human traits, but still. If they had been appropriately studied, he was sure there would be a way to help them keep those missing consciousness threads too. That werewolf had seemed like he kept a better hold of his humanity than other werewolves he had barely escaped in the past.

Charles O'Brien was his cover-up name. He missed his real one. After all, his family was historically relevant to both the muggle and the magical world. The name Țepeș was not as known, but in his home country, Romania, it was feared by many. His great great great great grandfather Vlad III was a hero to his nation and became internationally known as Vlad the Impaler or with the sobriquet* Dracula after his father Vlad Dracul which meant Vlad the Dragon, Prince of Wallachia. His forefather had been a member of _Societas Draconistarum_ of the Order of the Dragon. The order was a chivalric order for selected nobles or monarchs founded by the King of Hungary then, who later became a Holy Roman Emperor. Its initiates were required to defend the cross and to fight all enemies of Christianity at the time, especially those dreadful Ottomans. All the nonsense from Bram Stoker about his book being loosely based on his ancestor was… let's just say _loosely_ was not an accurate or complete description.

Charles sat down on his bed. He needed to go back to England to finish what he started. No one could understand his need to get the truth out. Multiple beliefs and streams of consciousness could coexist in one person. Those narrow-minded people who thought you either believe in God or you don't were missing the point. In such a vast universe, all the knowledge that humans had was just one single grain of sand in a never-ending beach of unexplored information. Throughout his life, he had seen too many instances where secrets only harmed people. Non-magicals needed to know magicals existed. They needed to learn how to co-exist. He picked up the phone and called a travel agency. He hated flying the muggle way. Apparition was much more convenient, but he was told to lay low, and he would. His orders didn't say he couldn't move. They just said not to call attention to himself. He made a mental note that he needed to get pills to avoid motion sickness… _Stupid airplanes_.

* * *

Martin thought he was a strong, resilient person. But he had no clue of pain until now. Physical therapy was a bitch. He had decided to allow himself some curse words every now and then because he found them cathartic. When he had been thrown into the wall at the restaurant, his brain shut off to protect him from the pain, and he lost consciousness. As soon as the dosages of medication were spaced out, he knew horrible aches that would stay for days at a time. Every stretching or contracting of his now small, stiff, and weak muscles and ligaments was excruciating. The worst part is that he would need months of physical therapy and restorative exercise to regain the ability to stand and learn how to walk again.

The MRI had shown that the reason for his numbing was that his sciatica was so inflamed that every time he tried to move, the nerve would be pinched, and he would feel electric shocks down his legs all the way to his toes. The doctor had suggested a surgical approach, but Martin didn't like the idea. He took comfort on the fact that his aunt was now with him (how he had missed her!), and that everyone was doing their best to help him. Draco had stayed true to his word. He would come every single day to just spend time with him or to support him through his therapy. The child was like a restorative balm to his soul. It made him wonder if he shouldn't just give up religious life and build a normal life with a wife and a family of his own. He liked the dynamics of families. However, that was a decision that he had to contemplate for a long time. It wouldn't be something he did on a whim. But when he saw Emma and Dan being their usual in-love selves and saw how Sirius and Remus completed each other's sentences effortlessly, he felt… left out. He had never felt that way before. Was this the male version of the biological clock that women were warned about? He sighed as he finally managed to lift his arm to his shoulder level without taking a break. Perhaps his body was telling him something. Maybe it was his soul.

"Mr. Shaw, we are going to start with your legs today, alright?" the therapist said with a smile.

Martin nodded. He began doing as the therapist told him while his mind wandered back to the letter. The Pope's letter had him a bit… _shooketh_, as Emma would say. His Holiness told him to consider his future. To think about what he wanted for himself in twenty or thirty years. The Pope knew better than most that to give up on a 'normal' life was. He too had lost his entire family in his youth. John Paul the II had become ordained in 1946 and had been the youngest bishop of Poland after that. His ascent was quick. Six years later, he became the Archbishop of Krakow. The unfortunate death of Albino Luciani (John Paul the First), just thirty-three days after being elected Pope, meant that a new conclave had to take place.

Karol Wojtyła had no idea, at the time, that he would be the man chosen to lead his church. After all, like he had written… How could he have known? At the time, the names that were the loudest for election were Giuseppe Cardinal Siri (a conservative Archbishop from Genoa), and Giovanni Cardinal Benelli, (a liberal Archbishop from Florence). However, when the conclave took place, it became evident that neither of the two candidates would get the necessary votes for victory. Thus, Karol was proposed as a bit of a _compromise_ candidate. Despite this, he won the election on the eighth ballot of the second day of voting, winning 99 votes out of the 111 electors. Martin had seen videos of a younger Karol curiously accepting the election. The new Pope had said something along the lines of "With obedience in faith to Christ my Lord, and with trust in the Mother of Christ, and the Church, in spite of great difficulties, I accept."

Father Martin couldn't even imagine the weight and the pressure of being told you are now Pope. To lead an entire church with over one billion members was too immense a burden for him to comprehend. He didn't mean a burden in the negative sense of the word. All priests are called to serve, no matter at which level. Technically, every priest should be prepared for the remote possibility of one day becoming a Pope. Martin realized he was nowhere near close to being ready for that as he read the letter. The continuous tons of pressure Popes were under to make the best decisions possible every day was astonishing. How he wished he could have been a fly on the wall when John Paul the Second was told he had been chosen.

"Good job," the therapist said as Martin grimaced in pain. "Now try to do this. Go slowly. I will count you down."

The man began modeling a motion, and Martin started to imitate the therapist slowly. His mind kept drifting away.

Karol had been 58 when he was made Pope. Martin marveled at the enormity of it all… To be the youngest Pope in 132 years… what an incredible responsibility. In his letter, the Pope stated that he chose the name John Paul II for himself in honor of his predecessor, Pope John Paul I. Martin pondered how it made complete sense to name himself like that since Karol didn't even want to be Pope just like him. In the letter, the current Pope explained how John Paul I had said he did not want to be elected, and that he would decline if elected, but, once he had been elected, he felt an obligation to accept.

The Pope wrote to Martin about how a Cardinal from the Philippines had told John Paul the First that he would be the new pope in what would become an accurate premonition. When Cardinal Villot asked Luciani if he accepted his election as Pope, he had replied, "May God forgive you for what you have done" but accepted, nonetheless. When the Cardinal who had the premonition paid him homage, John Paul the I said: "You were a prophet, but my reign will be a short one." Martin had to wonder if, perhaps, some non-magical people did have what Lady Greengrass referred to as _The Eye_. And if they did, why would Luciani accept the role if he knew he would die so soon after?

Martin puffed between repetitions of his workout. He would have been too intimidated to name himself after one of the most beloved Popes. He knew that John Paul I was called _Il Papa del Sorriso_ (The Smiling Pope) and, most shockingly, he was also called _Il Sorriso di Dio_ (The smile of God). _How do you even begin to follow that?_ He thought. But John Paul the II had done everything one could possibly do to be of credit to his name. The man had multiple talents. He was a polyglot. He could speak Polish, Slovak, Russian, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Ukrainian, English, and Latin. Naturally, in some of those languages, he was more fluent than in others, but he could communicate. He had two doctorates and was a professor of moral theology and social ethics. He spoke out for religious freedom while the church began the Second Vatican Council, which would revolutionize Catholicism. He had worked hard for years to end communism, even with the threat of violence. Martin had read a biography of the man that mentioned a historical interview in which Karol had been asked if he was scared of retribution for being openly outspoken against the communists. He had replied, "I'm not afraid of them. They are afraid of me."

What a courageous man! Martin thought he would have probably run. He had run. Leaving his church had been a cowardly act. It filled him with shame. He wished he was as strong as his Pope. He was a very particular man: smart, witty, charming, grateful, respectful, and open to the beliefs of others. He had advocated for religious freedom many times when the topic was taboo for clerics. Martin frowned as a stretch made him see stars. He took a deep breath and repeated the motion. He still remembered how, when he was a boy, his aunt showed him a younger John Paul the II on the telly. When little Martin saw him kiss the ground of a country he was visiting, he turned to his aunt and asked why the man did that, she smiled and replied that he did it out of respect for the country and the earth. That notion would stay with Martin for years.

"Great job Mr. Shaw. Take a 10-minute break. I will be right back," the therapist helped him sit back down and left quietly.

Martin reached out for a cup of water, but his arm was tired. Right away, Draco was there handing him the glass. The boy would usually wait outside while he was in therapy.

"Here," Draco smiled and helped him put the glass to his lips. Martin's arm was shaking.

"Thank you," Martin smiled.

Draco put the glass back and brought a towel and pressed it against the priest's face to pat it dry. Martin thanked him again.

"I'll go get Mrs. Granger, she wants to talk to you," the boy said and walked away after Martin nodded with difficulty.

His mind went back to the letter and how it talked in length about obligations and secrets, sacrifices, and tough decisions. Martin felt, after reading it, that the Pope, who was in a sense his _boss_, was giving him permission to leave clerical life if he thought he would be safer and that he could help and serve from a different position. Martin was touched by John Paul's concern and authentic apologies. The Pope even offered him a different job if he decided to stay within the church. He would bring him to the Vatican so Martin could help him find those who conspired against their leader and to bring to light the issues they had been hiding for a long time. However, he said he did not want to hear from Martin until he had recovered and so the priest was working hard through the pain. He could only decide once he was feeling better, and he wanted to make that tough decision as soon as his recovery would allow him to do so.

Hopefully, he would be released from the hospital in the next few days. He hoped the little elves could help him get stronger faster. Their food would certainly help. He was done with the diet the hospital had him on since the surgery. He knew Emma was trying to convince his doctor to release him sooner. Hopefully, she would succeed. As soon as he finished that thought, she came in with a brilliant smile.

"Hey"

"So?"

"We're going home tomorrow!" Emma squealed and gave him a gentle hug. Martin sighed happily. He felt his life was restarting. He would do better and be better.

* * *

In the beautiful Potter Manor library, Daphne was being told off by her mother after she had finally come clean about seeing what would happen at the restaurant and keeping the information to herself. Both Ianthe and Daphne were so angry their hair was floating and emitting sparks. Ianthe's sparks were multicolored, and her hair did intricate patterns as it moved through the air.

"Why would I tell them?! They are not _my_ family!" Daphne had a bout of angry magic that pushed her mother a step back.

Lady Greengrass got red with rage. Her daughter had never dared to push her away. It didn't matter that they did not share blood with their hosts.

"I did _not_ raise you to be like this, Daphne. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Did _too_! You told me that all that matters in life is _family_! They. Are. Not. My. Family! You said not to scare people when I am not sure… And I am _never_ sure, mother!"

"That was before we were attacked! Anything you see now is too important to keep quiet! I can't believe you kept the omen to yourself! You were sure enough to keep your sister and yourself home, weren't you?" Ianthe said in an exasperated tone. "These people have been nothing but kind to us! They have shared their home, their food, their potions… everything with us, Daphne! How am I to look them in the eye knowing you could have saved them from attending? They got hurt! All of them! We could have prevented that! I am very disappointed in you. If you didn't want to tell them, you should have told me!"

"They wouldn't have believed me anyways! They would have thought I am a _freak_!"

"It would have been worth it!"

Daphne's eyes widened, and she gasped. She felt pain constricting her little heart like she had been physically struck. Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran out. Ianthe cursed. She shouldn't have said that. It would take a long time for her daughter to even speak to her again. Tobias had been a wonderful husband and father, but Daphne inherited his pride and his ruthlessness. She didn't forgive often, and she was very resentful. Ianthe sighed. Due to her daughter's slight, she would need to look for a place to live and to back away from the alliance. What Daphne had done, or failed to do, could have cost them a life debt.

* * *

Hermione had been reading as she walked to the toy room. She had somehow memorized the routes of the house to be able to walk them while reading. It was as if her feet knew where to go while her brain was lost in a book. She hadn't had any accidents until today. Hermione couldn't have prevented it because it all happened too quickly. Something or rather someone crashed against her. The impact made the person push the hefty tome into Hermione's stomach, making her unable to breathe for a few seconds.

Harry ran into the scene and skidded to a halt when he saw the tangle of limbs. He had felt the pain from the crash. He pulled each girl up carefully.

"What happened? Are you girls okay?" he asked as politely as he could.

Daphne began sobbing and couldn't speak. She slid down the wall, hunched over, and covered her face with her hands._ How unbecoming!_

"I don't know. I think she crashed into me. I was reading, so I wasn't paying attention, but she was running," Hermione sat next to Daphne and started rubbing little circles on her back as her mom would.

"Um, do you want me to go get your mom?" Harry offered.

The girl shook her head and looked up at them in fear. Harry looked at Hermione and frowned.

"Do you want someone else's mom?... or dad?" Hermione asked softly, smiling at Harry who had sent feel-good energy to her now less sore tummy.

Daphne took a shaky breath. "I h-have to talk to L-Lord Black."

"Of course," Harry said with an encouraging smile. "I'll go get him."

* * *

Sirius was doing much better. His blood replenishing potions were almost gone entirely. Remus was helping him make a shared list for the second alliance meeting. They were in Remus' cottage. Everyone had given them their lists, and they were compiling similarities and disparities into one list. Emma would have been the perfect person for this, but she was busy helping Martin, and no one would dare ask her to stop caring for him to solve an… administrative issue of sorts.

"What about the _no brutal preventive force _thing?" Remus asked, putting his wand on his chin pensively.

"Whose list is that?"

"The Greengrass list, I think. But we said we wanted to do this anonymously, love," Remus reminded Sirius. The idea to go in blind was so that no one would judge other alliance members.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. They were not expecting anyone. Both grabbed their wands and were quite shocked to find a bashful Harry outside the door with Jonsy a few steps behind him.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Is something wrong, Jonsy?" Sirius said in a worried voice. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Masters, I apologize. Scion Potter insisted this was very important. I know children should not leave the property without a human adult," Jonsy blushed.

"But you still brought him… why?" Remus asked.

"Because my young mistress insisted," Jonsy lowered his head, expecting to be told off.

Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"Jonsy, there are some elderberries in the backyard. I heard you like those…" Remus offered. The old elf had perked up at this and nodded. "Well, feel free to take as many as you wish."

Remus waved his wand on a rock, and it turned into a weaved basket. The elf grabbed it with a smile and took off.

"Come here, kid. Give us a hug," Sirius opened his arms, and Harry jumped in. After a good squeeze, Harry raised his hands to Remus, who held him as well.

"What happened?"

"Um… I am not sure… You see… I was drawing in the toy room… I felt Mione got her tummy hurt, so I went to find her. Daphne was running somewhere and crashed into Mione… So they were a mess on the floor. Then I helped them up, but Daphne couldn't tell us what was wrong because she was crying a lot."

"Did you tell Ianthe?" Remus asked.

"No. I asked if I should get her mom. She said not to tell her and looked very scared. We asked if she wanted us to get another mom or dad, and she said she needed to talk to Uncle Sirius," Harry was also expecting to be told off.

Sirius was taken aback. "Ooookay. Sounds like _Sirius_ business," he winked at Harry. "Love, tell Jonsy to meet us at the house when he is done. I'll join you in the study as soon as I can."

* * *

"Honey, I want to help you… but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong," Emma said as she caressed Daphne's hair. Hermione had gone looking for her mom.

"You can't help me! I have embarrassed my family name! You wouldn't understand, you muggle!"

"Hey, you take that back! My mom understands _everything_!" Hermione wouldn't tolerate such disrespect.

"Hermione, do not yell at her, she's lashing out because she is hurting, aren't you honey?" her mother asked politely. Before she could further question Daphne, Sirius came in holding Harry's hand.

"Scioness Greengrass, you asked to see me?" he bowed.

Daphne scampered to her feet and bowed low. "Yes, Lord Black."

Sirius frowned. When someone bowed that low, it had a meaning. He was confident Daphne knew that. "What did you do?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Daphne stood straight, and rivers of tears fell down her reddened cheeks. "I have s-shamed my f-family. I have been d-disloyal to yours. I throw m-myself at your mercy and accept whatever f-feud or punishment you want me to endure. Please leave Astoria and my m-mother out of this. This was just my fault."

Emma was perplexed, and she looked at Sirius with apprehension. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing... A child accepting a feud? What the bloody hell had happened?

"Scioness, your mother is not here. Would you like to proceed?"

The girl nodded. "I shall have Doctor Granger, Harry, and Hermione as our witnesses. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Lord Black."

Ianthe heard Sirius' question as she approached the scene from the hall. Why would he question her formally without her mother!?

"Lord Black, what is the meaning of this?" Ianthe put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, but Daphne moved away. Both hands on the shoulders meant Lords and Ladies stood in support of their children in any formal matter. This was not something Daphne felt worthy of at the moment.

"Lady Greengrass, my apologies, I realize this is untoward, but I did not call this meeting. Scioness Greengrass did, and I have witnesses that she did not want you involved."

Before Ianthe could say anything, Daphne faced her and said, "Mother, _please_. I have to do this on my own," the girl shook, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Do what?"

"Scioness Greengrass is throwing herself at my mercy because… she did something bad?" Sirius said in a questioning tone.

Daphne nodded. Ianthe looked flabbergasted.

Sirius went on, trying not to laugh. "She has also accepted any feuds or punishments I see fit but has asked me to keep you and Astoria out of whatever this is…"

Lady Greengrass looked positively ready to kill at that. Daphne lowered her head in shame.

Emma looked at Sirius in reprimand. He had his fun already, and the girl was distraught. "Ahem."

Sirius cowered a bit when he heard Emma. "Why don't you tell me what you did so we can sort this out?"

"She will not. In my authority as Head of House Greengrass, my daughter is exempted from this, and I shall take her place for everything this may entail."

"Mother, NO!"

Ianthe waved her hand and _Silencioed_ her daughter, who was furious at this. Hermione and Harry held on to Emma's legs as she caressed their heads soothi2ngly. Emma couldn't move. She was too interested in this procedure and all the formalities.

"Lord Black, I need you to know that I had no idea about this until today. Daphne came clean to me today. If I had known, I would have made her do the right thing," Lady Greengrass sighed.

"She came clean about what? This is starting to sound too grim," Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"Scioness Greengrass has The Eye," Ianthe said slowly. Daphne collapsed to her knees and cried intensely at this.

Sirius repeatedly blinked under raised brows. "The Prophetic Eye?"

"Yes."

"And this is a bad thing because….?"

"She saw what would happen at the restaurant and didn't tell you or me," Lady Greengrass knelt and pulled her daughter to her arms. The girl stopped fighting and cried even more. "We could have prevented you from going there and getting hurt."

Emma was pale. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

Sirius looked at Emma, asking her silently what to do. She looked at Daphne with sadness and pity.

"Scioness Greengrass, look at me," Sirius requested.

The girl turned and looked at Sirius with red-rimmed eyes and a heart-broken expression. Her lip quivered. All Sirius wanted to do was to hug her and tell her to forget about it, but his role made him stop.

"You are sorry for what you did, right?"

She nodded.

"You feel bad about the fact that people got hurt, correct?"

She nodded again.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Ianthe opened her mouth to intervene, but Sirius lifted a hand in a halt position. He removed the _silencio_.

"I-I d-don't want p-people to think I'm a f-f-_freak_!"

Harry gasped. His heart broke. In half a second, he was on the floor, hugging Daphne. "You are _not_ a freak! Do you hear me?!" he put his small hands on her cheeks, looked deeply into her eyes and repeated, "You are NOT a freak! Okay?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "Uncle, tell her! Emma, _please_ tell her!"

Ianthe looked a bit shocked at Harry's forceful reaction. He was usually quite a calm and collected child. She looked up at Emma, who was fighting back tears. Sirius was pale. He took a deep breath and began.

"Scioness Greengrass, I Lord Black, Head of House Black, have decided what your punishment shall be."

Ianthe looked alarmed, and Daphne looked terrified but resigned. Harry looked dismayed. Emma and Hermione were too shocked to do anything. Sirius crouched in front of Daphne and lifted her face with his index finger.

"You shall never _ever_ again call yourself a freak, so mote it be."

There was a collectively held breath released, and Harry jumped into his godfather's arms. He then went to stand by Hermione.

"Daphne, you did not ask for this _gift_. I can only imagine how difficult it must be to see scary things in your mind at your age. I think I speak for everyone when I say that I forgive you... I just ask you to let us know next time, alright? If we can prevent people from getting hurt, we should try to do so, okay?"

Daphne looked at her mother in shock and nodded. She then did something she hadn't done to any male adult in the house. She hugged Sirius and cried into his neck. The marauder sighed. He hated it when kids were sad. It tugged at his heartstrings both as a person and as a dog. He returned the hug and stood up with the girl who was refusing to let go of his neck. Something told him she wasn't just crying about today.

Ianthe looked at him apologetically. He waved her off. He accioed a seat and let the girl cry on him until she calmed down.

Emma had pulled the kids away.

"Lord Black?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you uncle too?" Daphne pouted. "It's just… I _really_ miss my daddy."

Sirius' heart melted. "I would be honored, Daphne."

At this point, Ianthe could no longer stay. She had to walk away to cry her eyes out in private.

* * *

Remus was having a cup of tea in the study at the Manor. He had come with his boyfriend but didn't want to intervene in any official House Black business. He didn't have a right. He sighed. He wished he could marry Sirius, but magic laws were both sexist and homophobic. The door swung opened. A distraught Ianthe came in, bawling her eyes out and collapsed into one of the chairs with less grace than he had ever seen the proper Lady display. He had been standing by the stained glass window, rearranging the final list in a hierarchical order of importance, and she was so emotional that she didn't see him.

He cleared his throat. Ianthe jumped off the chair and got in a defensive position.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Remus said softly. It always stung when people were scared of him when he wasn't dealing with his furriness.

"No, I-I… Excuse m-me. I d-didn't even k-knock," she said in between sobs.

"What's wrong? Can I help you?" he offered, approaching her slowly.

She looked very conflicted for a while. "I d-don't think so. I w-wouldn't want to imp-impose."

"You aren't."

"I… Do you know mind magic?" she asked with a stirring of hope.

"Yes."

"Can I show you something?"

He nodded. He lowered his shields a bit, and Ianthe projected an image into his mind.

In a large study, a younger Ianthe had her head cushioned by her husband's thigh. He braided and unbraided her hair slowly as they talked. Remus couldn't hear their conversation, but he could almost feel their love for each other. The next scene showed Tobias sitting behind his wife on a bear rug in front of the study's fireplace. They weren't talking. They were breathing in tandem, quietly, enjoying each other's mere presence. His arms were wrapped around her, and his legs were framing hers. Her head was tilted into Tobias' neck, and she sighed contentedly.

Remus couldn't help but smile sadly. When he thought of losing Sirius permanently, like Ianthe lost her husband, the pain was too big to imagine. Ianthe covered her face with her hands.

"I just miss him so damn much," she whispered in a devastated tone. "It hurts so much… All the time. I thought it would get better, but it just hurts more every day. Sometimes I feel like I can't even breathe!" she sobbed. "He was so good with our girls. He was more like them. They got each other. I know I am f-failing as a mother. I am just so angry at life!"

Remus sighed. For such a woman to admit that to him… pretty much a stranger was a lot to take in. "Ianthe… I don't really know what to say… I feel like anything would be little comfort. Can I do anything at all to help a bit?"

She looked pensive for a while. "This w-will be w-weird. And you don't have to say yes…"

"Tell me."

"Can you h-hold me? Like he used to?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes that held so much anguish that his own eyes filled with unshed tears. "Please," she whispered.

Remus didn't answer. He just transfigured the room as best as he could to look like their study. Moony even added the bear rug and helped her sit down. He then sat behind her, encircled her in his arms and just let her cry. Remus knew Sirius wouldn't mind. First, Remus had never been attracted to women. Second, both he and the man he loved understood earth-shattering loss. That is precisely how Sirius found the two about an hour later. Padfoot opened the door carefully because he smelled both his boyfriend and Ianthe. The sight warmed his heart. He had been looking for Ianthe to talk to her about what happened, but couldn't find her. Remus was still caressing Ianthe's hair as she cried silently. He had the world's best boyfriend soon to be husband. Sirius promised himself right then and there that he would do whatever he had to do to change the laws or trick the system into accepting their union, but he would marry that man. He needed to write to King Nagkrat.

* * *

"Hey, Neesy, how are you feeling?" Narcissa walked into the kitchen. "How is your leg?"

"Ready for duty, mistress," the little elf gave a short jump to prove her legs were perfect. She appreciated Narcissa's kind gesture of enquiring after her health. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know if Emma is back?"

"Yes, mistress. Missy Granger is in her husband's get-well room," the elf replied, whisking a potion in a giant cauldron.

"What are you making?"

"Blood replenishies and pepper uppies… we be run out," Neesy pouted. "We can't be being unprepared for next times."

"I think it's wonderful how you keep all the inventories of this manor under control. I'd be crazy trying to keep track of it all," Narcissa chuckled.

"But you isn't being an elvesie… We has a special brain cabinet for that," Neesy pointed at her head.

Narcissa smiled. "I am sure you do. If I can help you with the next batch, please let me know."

Neesy gaped but nodded with a shy smile.

As she walked towards Mr. Granger's room, she saw Draco, Harry, and Hermione drawing Martin some cards. She was really proud of her son. Like he had promised, he had been in the hospital every day whether Narcissa went there or not. He would go with whoever was going. Martin would always light up when her boy came into the room. The priest was a great influence on Drakey. She wasn't that keen on the religion part, but Draco was much more calm and confident while at the same time he was humble and more willing to help everyone and to put other's comfort and wellbeing ahead of his own. Lucius wouldn't even recognize his son anymore. Narcissa was glad.

However, she still felt like she didn't have a place in the manor. Once again, she felt like a kept-woman… like she did with Lucius. Emma was the end all be all, the true mistress of the house. The elves adored her. Tolanthe would give her anything she asked for, no questions asked. Everyone went to her with her problems, and somehow, she managed to multi-task and help everyone while staying in a loving marriage, being an exemplary mother, and a great friend. To top it all off, she found time to exercise and keep fit. Narcissa often wondered if non-magicals were given more physical energy or better time-management skills by their god to compensate for their lack of magic.

"Cissa! Hi!" Emma hugged her. _She smells fantastic too_, Narcissa thought.

"Hey…"

"I was just looking for you," Emma smiled. _A perfect smile, of course, showcasing her straight, pearly white teeth_, Narcissa sighed.

"You were?"

"I was. Is everything okay?" Emma frowned at Narcissa's sad expression.

"Tell me your good news first," Narcissa replied.

"How do you know it's good news?"

"You are radiant and smiley," Narcissa smiled.

"Aw! Thanks! Martin is coming home tomorrow!" Emma squealed.

"That's great news, is he completely recovered?"

"No, but he will finish recovering here… I was looking for you to see if you can help me plan a small welcome home celebration. Nothing fancy, just some food, drinks, and music."

Narcissa nodded but looked down. Emma frowned.

"Sirius told me all about your marvelous hostess skills and since Draco cares about Martin so much… I was hoping you would want to be a part of this…"

Narcissa still said nothing.

"Ooookay. What gives?"

"Huh?"

"You. Tell me. What is going on? You are sad. You are not engaging with me, and I want to know what is happening so we can fix it," Emma squeezed her right hand.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"_This_. You are always _everything_ for everyone, and I have no idea how your 24 hours in a day are the same 24 hours the rest of us have. Now us magic folk, we have time spells and artifacts… like time turners that allow us to go back, but you don't have anything like that, right?"

"No, we don't have whatever _that_ is… I guess I just like to keep busy and to be helpful," Emma shrugged but looked a bit affronted.

"I wish I was more like you," Narcissa whispered.

"More like me? Why? You are a badass witch," Emma nudged her friend with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, but you don't have magic. And yet, look at you. You fight wizards. You talk to magical creatures, and they see through your eyes. You have an incredible family, a wonderful husband, and you look like the models in the billboards we saw in London!"

Emma's eyes widened, and she laughed. "Cissa, you just made my day. I do what I can. I am trying to make the best of a complicated deal… When we brought Harry and a stray dog home, we had no idea it would cost us our home, our normal lives, our faith, and almost our lives."

"I don't know how you manage it all."

"Well, I did have to quit my job to keep up… I am blessed to have a hardworking husband who supports my dreams and ambitions. He has had to work even harder so we can afford my not working. While we are living here rent-free, we are paying for security upgrades on our house, preparing a place to be my private practice and saving money for Harry and Hermione's education," Emma sighed.

"But why, though? Harry has enough funds to live lavishly seven lifetimes, and he would still be wealthy," Narcissa chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Emma blinked rapidly.

"The Potters were one of the most outstanding and powerful of the thirteen Most Noble and Ancient families. You don't get that title if you are poor. Lucius envied James his entire life. He wanted to be that rich, that influential, and that charming. The Malfoys came from France and were quite rich, but they are not old money like the Potters."

"I see… Well, regardless. Dan and I see it as our responsibility as parents to give our kids everything they need within reason. That is why Sharptooth sealed the minor vault for Harry until he goes to a magical school. We don't want to live off the Potters."

"You are great people. Others would jump at the opportunity of never having to work again."

"Oh, we could never do that. We grow too restless when we are idle. I guess that is why I keep so busy. But stop stalling. Why are you sad?"

"To make a long story short… I feel out of place."

"Where?"

"Here."

Emma blinked repeatedly, trying to understand Cissa's meaning. She gave up. "I'm not following."

"You are the true mistress of this place. Elves adore you. The house obeys you without any questions. Everyone comes to you with their problems, and you work things out. I am starting to feel like I did with Lucius."

Emma gasped at that. "What?! How?! Am _I_ making you feel bad?"

"No, you only make people feel good… Emma, I was a kept woman. No one would say that to my face, but I know they think that. I was Lucius's trophy wife. Nobody called me a gold digger because I come from old money, but still. I could feel the way other high society women who had careers looked at me. They would only talk to me about fashion and parties and makeup and… any time I asked about their businesses, they would dismiss me or tell me I wouldn't understand. I didn't have a career because Lucius didn't allow me to… I am _not_ stupid…" Narcissa sat down and covered her blushing face with her hands.

Emma was stunned. She had no idea. Since the doctor was always busy, she hadn't realized Narcissa spent all day just idly looking after Draco or reading. They still didn't have electricity so she couldn't even watch TV.

"Oh my God! I am such a _horrible_ friend, Cissa! I am so sorry… I've been so busy that I didn't have time to realize how non-busy you are. You must be bored out of your mind! First of all, you are not stupid, and those witches are bitchy bitches. Screw them!" Emma smirked.

Narcissa blushed. "I try to teach the kids things, but I am not teacher material. I don't know what to do with my time… When I was with Lucius, he would keep me busy by _rewarding_ his disgusting friends. The rest of the time, I was either putting makeup and glamours on my bruises or just trying to keep Draco as distant from those sickos as I could."

"I understand…. Cissa, I didn't ask for your help with the party to make you feel less. Not at all! I am a decent hostess, but I am not a party person, and we will have magical people here, so I am entirely out of my element."

"I know you meant well… I just don't know what I want to do. How can I even start?"

"Get yourself a fairy godmother!" Emma looked like the cat that got the milk.

"What?!"

"Yeah, like in the fairytales?"

"Huh?"

"You probably have different fairytales, nevermind. What I mean is to get yourself a mentor… people you can train under in areas of your interest… Sometimes it is easier to scratch off the things you _don't_ want to do rather than to choose what you _are_ interested in. You know teaching is a no go for you. Think about other things you could never do," Emma smiled. "Let's make a list!"

Narcissa laughed. Emma loved lists. "Okay, so no teaching, no laws, no money counting, no sewing."

"Okay, how about cooking?"

"You mean potion making?" Narcissa lifted a brow.

"No, I mean cooking like making food. When we went to Diagon Alley, I noticed that there weren't many options for restaurants or diners. You could be a chef," Emma mused.

"I don't think so…"

"What about potions? I mean, you brought them up…"

"I do like _that_ and healing magic, but to study to become a healer, you have to start fresh out of school because it takes too many years."

"Tell me about it. It's the same for doctors. What about potions then?" Emma sighed.

"There isn't a school for that… You have to be good enough to convince, almost beg, a Potion Master to take you on as an apprentice. But I am only truly proficient at simple household potions and basic healing draughts. No one would take me on because I would be a liability to their business and their name if I end up failing. Also, I haven't really opened a theory book in years," Narcissa groaned and sat next to her friend.

Emma had been progressively smiling wider and perking up as Narcissa talked while looking elsewhere. Some people weren't good at seeing the obvious. "Cissa… Severus is a Potion Master, isn't he?"

Narcissa's eyes widened, and she blushed. "U-Um… Yes."

"And he is not your _perfect_ candidate why?!"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I think I… may… possibly… l-like him," Narcissa stammered.

Emma jumped to her feet and squealed louder than Narcissa had ever heard her do so before. She pulled Cissa up and tried to make her dance along with her, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Goodness gracious! I am sooooooo happy for you!"

"Don't be. _I_ am not happy for me."

"What? Whyever not?"

"Because it will never happen. He is _always_ going to be in love with Lily Potter… and I… I am too _problematic_. Now that he is his former self, he can date anyone."

Emma gaped. "Whoa! Wait a minute! You. Are. _Not_. Problematic! You have a past. So does he. You have both decided to be better people. You have both suffered a lot. I don't see why he wouldn't be thrilled to date you, doll," Emma reasoned.

"You don't understand, Emma... Sev knows everything. He saw me be given to many men to do with as they saw fit. He saw me debase myself in ways I can't even speak about… He was actually one of the men that were _rewarded_ with my body for his actions, and he refused to touch me. He could have done whatever he wanted with impunity. All he did was let me sleep and feed me. He never said anything to me. He never asked any questions… One of the times that I went to his place, I had been dosed with something that lowers inhibitions, and as soon as we were inside his house, I began to do as I was instructed to do. I tried to touch him, to undress him. He pushed me away as if my touch burnt him. He looked terrified and disgusted," Narcissa bit the inside of her cheeks to avoid crying.

Emma's expression was of absolute empathy and zero judgment. "Cissa… I… Look, during one of the physical therapy sessions, we got to talking about you. He told me about that… how you were given to him as a reward… Even under all those potions and spells, he was a decent man who cared about you. He saw you were drugged and being compelled to reward him. He felt horrible. He told me how he saw in your eyes that you expected him to be like all the other men who used and abused you. That he had never felt so low."

"He did?!" Narcissa looked up with genuine surprise.

"He did. He has never judged you. He has only tried to help you, to be there for you and for Draco… Cissa, if you decide to give this a fair shot, you have to understand and accept that Lily will always be in his heart. Think of him as a widower. That should help you. His love for her was too significant to just move on from it. He hasn't been in any sort of relationship since then, has he?" Emma asked.

"No, he hasn't," Narcissa shrugged.

"That doesn't mean he _can't_ love again. I can't tell you more about what he told me. He did so in confidence… I just want you to know that _this_ Severus, the one we have now, is a kind, respectful man, who cares about you and your son, and who would never _ever_ force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know that… I just… It will _look_ bad. My divorce was just finalized. I shouldn't be dating anyone."

"Oh, forget about what people will say, Cissa! Why would you care? Have any of your so-called friends reach out to help you or Draco?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"Then screw them! The people who care about you know what you have been through. We will not judge you. We will support you in whatever makes you happy. And you know what else? Dating is not permanent. Maybe you two date and it doesn't work out. You guys are friends. You will figure it out…"

The witch seemed dubious.

"But think about it… what if you date and it works? What if it's awesome? What if the two of you are _meant_ to be together?"

"But then he shouldn't be my mentor because it would look like I…"

"Slept your way to the top?" Emma asked with a frown.

Narcissa nodded with a blush.

"You wizards and witches seem awfully too concerned with gossip for people who never see each other. So what if you date while you are working together? You two are consenting adults who can do whatever you want as long as the two of you want to do so. Cissa, I know you were raised in a patriarchal family, but you are a strong woman who will soon be entirely independent, as such, no one can tell you what you can or cannot do. Not your ex, not Sirius, not Severus, definitely not Draco… and not even me. You are your own person, doll. Do what you think will be best for your well-being and happiness."

Narcissa pulled Emma into a tight hug. "You can always tell me what to do, sister."

Emma laughed, "You may regret that! Cissa, if you are unsure of your feelings, or about what you should do… go at it slowly. Figure it out. Maybe start by just learning and working with Severus. I am sure that if you ask him to mentor you, he would love to do so."

"I will do that. Thank you, Em," Narcissa squeezed her tightly. "I'll go find him."

"Just be mindful of his feelings as well. He is a good man. Don't string him along unless you mean to actually want to give him a chance. I think he's barely recovered from Lily after all these years. If he has another strong heartbreak, he may not try ever again…"

"But-"

"I don't mean you have to pressure yourself to be with him to spare his feelings or his ego. All I am saying is that if you want to try to be more than friends, you actually have to put in the work. Things may not be perfect, but that doesn't mean they're not worth it. Everything truly significant is worth effort, intention, and time," Emma smiled.

Narcissa nodded. "You are the best."

"I try. Oh, by the way, your first therapy appointment is next Monday at 1 pm. I'll wait for you outside. I just don't want you to get lost. And I also thought we can go change your hair after that…" Emma wiggled her brows. "New hair helps with life transitions."

"I'd like that. I'll have galleons exchanged into pounds."

* * *

"Sev?" Narcissa asked as she knocked on the man's door.

Eileen opened the door. "He is taking a walk, dear, but do come in."

Narcissa looked conflicted but went in anyway, "Thank you."

"Can I help you?"

Narcissa blushed. "Um, I don't think so. I was just coming to ask Severus if he could train me."

"Train you?" Eileen lifted a delicate brow.

"Yes. To become a Potioneer… or at least try," Narcissa suddenly felt uncertain at Eileen's unexpressive face. It had taken quite a while for her to gather her courage to ask him.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Eileen smiled. "Sharing his knowledge will make him feel useful. He truly loves teaching."

"I hope I am not too much of a bother. I know Severus is a prodigy. I am not. It's not like I think I can become a Potions Master. I would be happy if I could just get a job making basic potions to have a source of income."

"Are you struggling? Financially, I mean…"

"No, my husband was forced to give me half his fortune and to hand my dowry back. Even when he had spent most of it, the money is enough for quite a few years, but I want to use that money to pay for Draco's education, not for me."

"I understand. You are a proud woman. That is good. Do not allow any man to make you lose that… I am sure my son will be happy to help you," Eileen said. She then winked and added, "If only to spend more time with you."

Narcissa blushed scarlet. She stammered, "I-I am not… Morgana! I should go."

"Wait! Narcissa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just… I see the way he looks at you. He really cares about you. When Lily died, I thought he would die _with_ her. Seeing him excited about life, wanting to move on gives me hope that he can one day be happy. I am his mother. That is all I want for my son. You know how it is… You can't blame me for wanting such a fabulous daughter-in-law either, huh?" Eileen nudged Narcissa, who blushed further.

"That is v-very kind of you. I should go…" Narcissa pretty much rushed out before Eileen could say more to mortify her. As she hurried down the hall to her room with confusing thoughts, she ran into a sweaty Severus who was back from his walk.

"Hey," he smiled. "Were you looking for me?"

"Um, yes… but… I… Nevermind. It wasn't important. I should go talk to Neesy about dinner," she turned to leave.

Severus grabbed her wrist delicately. She froze.

"The kitchen is this way," he pointed behind him, "Are you okay?"

She paled.

"Did you talk to my mother?"

She nodded. Severus grimaced as if in pain.

"Please disregard anything she said to you. Merlin! She is getting on my nerves."

_Screw it_, she thought. _I should at least try_. "Disregard it… Okay. So you _don't_ want to spend time with me?"

His eyes widened in shock, "W-W-What?!"

"That's what she said," Narcissa shrugged and looked away.

"What else did she say?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? Since I should _disregard_ it…"

"NO!" Severus exclaimed, taking her other wrist softly. "Don't! I-I shouldn't have said that until I knew _everything_ she said."

Severus had this habit of caressing the back of her wrists with the pad of his thumb. He moved his thumbs slowly and so tenderly that she almost couldn't feel it at all. But she did feel it—a lot.

"How about we talk after you shower… Not to be mean, but you stink," Narcissa smiled and crinkled her nose.

He nodded with a blush and walked away briskly.

* * *

"Neesy?" Emma asked.

"Missy Grangy! How can I helps you?" the elf was entirely recovered.

"I am glad to see you are much better."

"Yes, I be doing elf magic on Master Doctor too. He should be being better by tomorrows," Neesy smiled.

"I know, sweetie. Thank you… Do you remember Martin?" Emma asked, sitting down on the kitchen table, and motioning for Neesy to join her.

"Yes, how is Rosarys man?"

"He is coming home tomorrow. I was wondering if you can help me."

Neesy nodded with enthusiasm. "What should Neesy be doings?"

"Well, I want us to have a small welcome home celebration. I don't really know what wizards or witches serve at parties… or what needs to be bought. I was wondering if you can give me a list so I can go shopping."

"No, Missy Grangy, no needs to do a list. Small garden party? Formal tea party? Dinner gala party?"

"Nothing fancy, I think a barbecue could work…"

Neesy looked confused. "What is a ba-bi-cue?"

"Barbecue," Emma repeated slowly. "Well, we put a grill outside, grill burgers, some meat, mashed potatoes, serve a build your own salad… A few fizzy drinks for the kids. Perhaps some wine and firewhiskey for the adults. One of your beautiful, healthy desserts."

"How many peoples?" Neesy asked.

"Well, everyone in the house. We are also inviting the tutors and Neville, of course. I would love for all of you elves to join us, but you would need to let me know what to buy for your food and drink," Emma added.

"Thank you, Missy Grangy. But if we joins the party… who is servings you?"

"Ourselves. One of the men will probably grill. All we would have to prepare in advance are the salad ingredients, the mashed potatoes, and whatever you and the other elves want to eat."

"I is _liking_ this barbecue party. Everything will be being readys."

"Check with the families' elves, so we include what each family likes."

"Yes, mistress," Neesy nodded.

"Will you come shopping with me? In your human disguise? Some things I need we would have to get in London."

"Missy Grangy, can someone else be going? I is still scared of London…" Neesy's bottom lip quivered.

Emma smiled in understanding. The tribute they held for the elves had been a few days ago. "Of course, I'll find someone else… Don't you worry."

* * *

_Knock, knock_.

Narcissa jumped on the balcony chair. She had been watching over Harry, Hermione, and her son while they played with their jump rope.

"Come in," she said, with certainty, she did not feel.

"As you can see, I am now clean. I am a bit confused because my mother said something about you wanting to work for me?" Severus looked really puzzled.

"No… I mean… I was wondering- and you can totally say no- because I know it's a liability to your name and all… I just-" she shuffled where she stood.

Severus interrupted her. "Why don't you tell me what you want me to do for you before you unilaterally decide that I can't help you?"

Narcissa blushed prettily. "You are right. Sorry."

"It's alright," he sat on the free chair next to her. "Tell me."

"I have been wanting to get a job…"

"Yes, you mentioned that…"

"Can you please not interrupt me? It's been tough for me to gather the courage to even dare to ask you…"

He nodded solemnly and said nothing.

"The two things I am most interested in doing are healing magic and potion making…"

He blinked and stayed silent.

"But I am a practical woman. I know there is no way I can do all the training to be a healer at this point, _especially_ not at my age…"

She looked up at him to find him frowning. Her courage faltered, and she turned her chair to face a bit away from him. "I-I would like to try to become a potioneer… Um, I know I am not a _prodigy_ like you… or Lily. But… I told Emma that I wanted to find a mentor and how I thought it was impossible because Potion Masters rarely take mentees… And then she made me feel a bit stupid when she asked me if you were a Potion Master… She asked me why you weren't the _perfect_ choice…"

He blinked repeatedly and stayed quiet.

"I am only truly proficient at healing and household potions. I would never assume that you would risk your reputation by taking me on as a student because I would be a liability to your name if things go wrong…" she trailed off looking down.

Severus crossed his arms with a frown. Narcissa was quite ready to be told she was crazy to think he had the time to dedicate to her. He still didn't speak.

"Please say something," she whispered, fighting back frustrated tears. "I knew I shouldn't have asked. I offended you. I'm sorry… You know what? Forget I said anything at all."

"Narcissa, I didn't say anything because you asked me not to interrupt you. I wasn't sure you were done talking."

She colored. "I am done talking."

He turned his chair, so they were facing each other again. "I have so much to say that I don't even know where to start…"

"You don't have to let me down easy… just say no. It's okay. I understand…" Narcissa looked down.

"Narcissa, listen to me like you asked me to listen to you. No interruptions, okay?"

"Okay…"

"First of all, you are not too old for _anything_. Second, thank you for the compliment. I have never thought of myself as a prodigy. I just found something I liked to do early on and kept at it. Lily was much better at it than me. She had a natural talent. I studied a lot. It was her who taught me not to follow the book all the time. To do what I _knew_ worked better, not what the author said..." he sighed. "Third, Emma was right to ask you that. I don't understand why you weren't even considering asking me."

"I didn't want to make you feel _awkward_ about having to say no…" Narcissa was beginning to hunch over in her seat.

He held up his hand, and she stopped talking.

"Fourth, healing and household potions are a good start. Many Hogwarts graduates never even master those. I hope that now that I am free from Dumbledore's influence I can teach them properly. Fifth, my reputation is not important. Many people still think I am a Death Eater. Now, my name as a Potion Master _is_ respected and trusted as an authority for my contributions to the field, but that doesn't mean you would be a liability… and even if you were, it would be a liability I would _love_ to take on," he squeezed her cold hand and smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face.

She blushed. "I-I don't know what to say… Really? You will train me?" she took his other hand.

"I'd be honored to do so. If you really want to be a potioneer, I am sure you will accomplish it, and I wouldn't rule out a Potion Mastery if I were you. I believe in you, and I will help you get there… if you want me to," he gave her a shy lopsided smile.

Narcissa stood up, pulling him with her and hugged him with all her strength. Deep inside, Severus felt like broken pieces of his heart were coming together with that hug, which he returned a bit more gently. He didn't want to scare her. Narcissa sighed happily. After a few seconds, Severus knew he should let go, but he didn't want to, and she wasn't letting him go either. He smiled. He could get used to this.

As if reading his mind, Narcissa whispered, "Emma told me that healing hugs have to last twenty seconds at least."

"Really? That's interesting…" he whispered back. He felt a bit daring, so he kissed the top of her head. He felt her smile against his chest. "Um… Narcissa, about what my mother said…"

Her heart was racing, "Yes?"

He took a deep breath. He had to be brave. He could almost hear Lily's sweet voice chastising him: _Tell her already!_ "She was right. I would love to spend more time with you."

Narcissa's stomach did somersaults. _Now or never_, she thought.

She looked up with a tentative smile and shining eyes, "I would really like that too, Sev."

He looked down and kissed her forehead. Both of them closed their eyes and sighed contentedly. In the garden, Draco stared at his mother and godfather with a hopeful smile. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but both of them looked happier than they had in a long time. _I knew it! I knew he loved her! _Draco thought happily. Harry and Hermione giggled, love scenes like that made their bond tickle.

Emma went out to the garden to call the kids inside for tea time. Draco rushed to hug her. She welcomed the hug but was a bit surprised until he whispered to her ear, "Look up."

Emma looked up and had to restrain herself from jumping in joy. Draco was still hugging her neck "I don't know _why_ I know… and I don't know _how_ you did it… but I know you did _that,_ Mrs. Granger. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" the boy kissed her cheek and ran inside.

Emma smiled indulgently at the little wizard with a happy sigh. She knew she didn't actually _do_ it. But she was always glad to help cupid. Narcissa and Severus deserved a fresh start. Emma went inside and kissed Draco's temple as he washed his hands on the kitchen sink. He was standing on a stool. "I love you too, sugar."

Draco smiled brightly and went back to washing his hands. With each passing day and all the love and affection from everyone in the house, he was thinking of his father less and less. He was becoming more grateful, more humble, and more empathetic. He remembered Professor Longbottom saying that plants needed love and attention to grow healthy. Draco thought that children did too. He was going to be a very healthy boy. With this new development, his young brain began daydreaming of all the beautiful possibilities. If his godfather married his mother and became his father, perhaps Martin could be his godfather then. He would ask the priest. Draco could hardly wait to see him and tell him how happy his mom was.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Two more chapters to go! Thank you for joining me on this journey. -Lux-

*I have always loved the word sobriquet. For my language nerds, /ˈsu brəˌkeɪ, -ˌkɛt/. A sobriquet is a nickname, sometimes assumed, but often given by another and quite descriptive. It differs from a pseudonym; it typically is a familiar name used in place of a real name without the need for explanation and that it often becomes more familiar than the original person's name. For instance, did you know that Genghis Khan's real name was Temüjin? It is similar to a papal or pontificial name. Non-Catholics may have no idea that the current pope's name is Jorge Mario Bergoglio. Pope Francis is just his papal name.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N #1: **Reading the Snape scene while listening to "Snape's and Lily's Theme Extended Soundtrack" will… enhance the experience. You can find it as a 7-minute video on YouTube.

**Chapter 34: Lost & Found**

Overthrowing a government takes extensive planning and precise calculations. When preparing to take down a country and then move on to take over others, strategy is vital. Gellert Grindelwald amassed the power he did because of his skills as a strategist. His experience in manipulation and his silver tongue had convinced people of things they would have never even considered without his considerable charm. Albus knew the inner workings of the Wizarding World government at all levels. Most importantly, he had dirt on many people. It is satisfactory when people like you, but when people fear you, it is much more effective. Together, they were able to come up with an intricate, long-term plan to achieve their goal: world domination of muggles by wizards and witches.

Albus and Gellert were ostensibly very similarly skilled duelists. Voldemort was an extremely talented duelist, but there was a reason why he feared Dumbledore. Tom was arrogant, but he was smart enough to recognize that the decades of experience and sheer magical power that Albus had were too much for him to face in a confrontation. Inside the eerie, gothic home, that had housed them for months now, two men had tea while attending to their correspondence. The wind howled outside. They were quite pleased with their progress and the international support their cause had gathered. Owls and muggle post were coming into the house every single day. Their return to glory would be magnificent.

"Things are coming along better than we expected, Al. Expanding beyond England will give us, as I predicted, better resources and more followers," Gellert said, showing Albus the records he kept.

"When are we starting our second phase?" Albus asked.

"The second phase will start as soon as the dust settles," Gellert signed a letter and waved it to dry it.

"What about my idea?" Albus sat up straighter.

"I already told you that your idea is not going to work. The days when people believed anything you say are way past you."

"They are a gullible lot. They ate my good grandpa act without question for years!"

Gellert rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming. "That was before you attacked the King of Goblins within Gringotts in front of many witnesses who are still alive and remember what you did! How could you be so stupid? I couldn't believe it when I heard it. You a man with a prodigious, calculating mind, left witnesses! And not one! Several! Goblins and humans, wizards, and muggles… The man I fell in love with would have never been so careless!" Gellert slapped the table, making the china rattle.

"I know, I know… I was desperate. You know I don't think well when my sugar level is low," Albus replied, adding three sugar cubes to his cup. This earned him an eye-roll from Gellert. "And that filthy goblin got on my nerves treating me as an equal… But none of that matters, I have a secret weapon."

"Wizarding society will never believe that you if you try to play the victim. Times have changed. Perhaps they did trust you when ugly fetus over there still had a body and was trying to pull a Hitler." Gellert pointed to the disgusting creature that was Voldemort, which had grown a few inches but was still in stasis. "But, are you so naïve to think they will trust you now?" Gellert took a long sip of his tea.

"For someone who admires my intelligence, you think remarkably little of my planning skills," Albus smirked.

"Meaning?" Gellert sat up straighter and drilled into Albus' eyes.

"Gellert, your lack of faith in me hurts my feelings," Albus smiled with a dark expression in his eyes.

Gellert stood up in alarm. "What did you do, Albus?"

Dumbledore took a slow, calm sip to hide a smirk.

Gellert put his hands on his waist and gave Albus a measuring look. The wider Albus smiled, the more concerned his partner grew. "What the bloody hell did you do?! We have a plan! You can't act on your own! You need to stick to our plan!"

"Relax. This has nothing to do with you. I had to do thorough planning to accomplish this. Bear in mind that I had no idea I would ever have your support again," Albus reasoned. "I have _them_."

Gellert was taken aback. He thought hard… Them_, _them_, _them… the _them_ he thought Albus was talking about made no sense. Out of all the possibilities of what Albus could have said, he didn't expect this. Gellert wasn't opposed to Necromancy in principle. After all, if you are to die and your death can be useful to those who survive you… Why waste it? But typically, the corpses had to be fresh… As in just slit your throat fresh. It made no sense to use such old dead bodies. They were probably bone by now.

"Let's say, _for_ _fun_, that I do believe you. Where are they, then?"

"Under Hogwarts."

"What!? You had them moved there? Isn't it only family that can move them? How the hell are we supposed to dig them out without being seen?"

"You underestimate me. We won't get them out. Not until they are a tactical advantage for us."

"How do you even know they are still there?" Gellert seemed entirely unconvinced.

"My elves report to me every day. They are weak, losing their minds a bit with boredom, but they are still eating, and fighting back," Albus shrugged.

Gellert frowned and stopped pacing. That could not possibly be true. "You mean they are alive? I don't believe you. They can't be. You wouldn't have been able to keep them hidden all these years. A school is the worst place to keep a secret."

"It is different when you are the headmaster. The school answers to you, no questions asked. All Hogwarts' elves were at my command," Albus smirked.

"Yes, but they were pillars in the community. If anyone had seen or heard anything weird… That _thing_ murdered them… There was a funeral with bodies. I saw pictures all over the press!"

Albus vanished the tea set and looked at Gellert in a way that let the man know he was absolutely serious.

"Let's say I believe you… that they _are_ alive. What exactly are you going to say to 'bring' them back, huh? They wouldn't have left their child behind!"

"What!? For the love of Crawley!***** I am not talking about Lily and James! They are six feet under… Luckily."

"Then who the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Dorea and Charlus, of course."

Gellert paled. _Had Al lost it? It was impossible._ "Don't you dare lie to me, Al. I know you had them killed."

"Do you now? Really?" Albus' smirk was a sight to behold.

Gellert began to feel a thrill of excitement. "Where under Hogwarts, Albus?"

The man smiled darkly. "Let's just say… they are exactly where I want them to be."

* * *

Sirius untangled himself slowly from his boyfriend's arms, as a tawny Gringotts' owl landed on the balcony railing. He didn't want to wake Remus. If it wasn't hopeful news, he wouldn't even tell him. Sirius took the letter and moved to the far end of the balcony where Remus wouldn't be able to see him. He broke the seal with his finger and winced as the seal cut his finger to make sure he was the recipient.

* * *

_Lord Black,_

_Congratulations on finding your mate for life! When two beings decide to make a lifelong commitment to one another, it is to be celebrated. I am pleased to inform you that as our marriage ritual is done by blood and magical core, it matters not if you are male or female. We have very few goblins who feel attracted to similar anatomy enough to marry that way, but if they want, they can join each other. _

_You would have to take part in a painful, glorious bonding ceremony. In it, you would exchange copies of your keys that have been sunk in each other's blood, and that would mean you have access to each other's fortunes and assets. You would be recognized as a lawfully wedded couple by the goblin nation globally as well as by other creatures. The ring of Lady of the House would be resized and adapted to the Gentleman of the House. _

_Regarding your MoM question, the only thing that the Ministry does, regarding marriage, is to sign it up in their book. We will send them an official marriage certification, which I will personally sign, and they will be bound by our mutual agreements to include you. I usually do not meddle with human affairs, but I consider you and future Mr. Black as friends. I am assuming he will take the name Black. If he doesn't, I apologize for the assumption. I just need to remind you that by choosing a male as a life companion, you will not have biological heirs unless you select a vassal consort that can bear your children without being your wife but benefitting from your House's protection. I just want you to consider your options. You must leave at least one heir. You could adopt by core ritual too. That ritual is one of the most painful ones, but so is childbirth…_

_Anyhow, you have my unwavering support in your union. Since I will lead the ceremony and sign the acts, the MoM will have to accept it. Any marriage I perform has to be approved by Decree No. 17072016, which was the decree to end the war. When the Minister of that time signed it, he agreed to allow any and all acts (marriage and others) that were approved by the King of Goblins. Lord Black, I appreciate this opportunity to vex all those judgmental inbreeds. When they have no option but to accept your marriage…. I want to see their faces! Tonight, I shall drink dragon ale to you and your mate!_

_King Nagkrat_

* * *

Sirius re-read the missive three times. He then started dancing and pumping his arms up in silent celebration. In the garden, Emma and Dan were doing some stretches in their fitness gear. Daniel had entirely healed thanks to elven concoctions and pomades. Emma had insisted and taken him to a clinic to get an abdominal ultrasound to make sure she missed nothing. She didn't. The couple looked oddly at Sirius, who was still dancing noticed their quizzical look. If he was going to pull the coolest proposal ever, he would need help. He morphed into Padfoot and ran downstairs.

"What is that about?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure we are about to find out," Emma replied as she stretched her neck.

Padfoot moved his head to ask them to follow him. They did so with amused expressions. Once they were far from the house, Padfoot stood in his hind legs and morphed back.

"Emma!" Sirius hugged her and twirled her around. He proceeded to do the same to Dan, who laughed good-naturedly.

"What happened? You look like you are about to burst, do tell,"

"I am getting married!"

Emma and Dan shared a confused look. "How?"

"I wrote to Nagkrat, and there _is_ a way for me to marry Remy!"

"Really?" Emma gushed.

"Yes! It involves a bloody ritual… You know how goblins are. But if we are married by the King of Goblins, the Ministry of Magic has to accept our marriage because of some ancient laws!"

"That's great, man, congratulations. I am glad you are making an honest man out of Remus. It isn't a good example for the kids, you know," Dan chuckled and clapped Sirius' back.

"I am going to go out on a limb and suppose that Remy has no idea," Emma began. Sirius shook his head. "And you ran here because?"

"Well, I want to put together the best proposal of all times… And I need help. Who better to ask that the happiest couple I have right here?"

Emma and Dan smiled. "Why, thank you…." Dan replied.

"What are you thinking? Romantic, candlelit dinner, with a string quartet?" Emma proposed.

"Nope, too cliché."

"Dance mob?" Dan proposed, jokingly.

"What is that?" Sirius looked too keen on the idea.

"Well, you choose a song that is meaningful and come up with a choreography for a large group of people that will hold signs and props to help you ask him to marry you," Emma explained.

"Oh, I love that idea! How are your dance moves, Dan?"

Dan blushed. "Well, Emma is the dancer here… I just try not to step on her toes and to sway to her sway."

"Doesn't matter. It has to be _spectacular_. I want everyone to dance!" Sirius made some silly dance moves. "I want fireworks and a big party once he says yes!"

"You are assuming he will say yes?" Emma asked, lifting a brow.

Sirius stopped moving. "You think he won't? Why?!"

"I am messing with you. Of course, Remy will say yes, once he knows it is a real possibility," Emma smiled.

"You scared me for a second. Now, you need to keep quiet. I want to tell the children last second, so they don't let it slip."

"Of course. We should talk to Neesy."

* * *

Severus had forgotten that Lily had left him a letter and a copy of her lab keys. Gringotts had forwarded both with an apology saying every time they had tried to move the letter, they would be attacked by it. It took Ted Tonks to pick it up with his non-magical hands for it not to lash out. Snape asked Narcissa to be there with him when he read the letter. He was terrified of what Lily's last words for him had been. Severus was expecting many accusations and recriminations for his behavior. He took a slow, deep breath, sat down, put a drop of blood on the seal, and the letter opened itself and floated down to the writing desk in front of him. Narcissa placed her hands on his shoulders. Before she looked away, she did notice Lily's impeccable ornate cursive. She wouldn't read it unless he wanted her to. It would feel like she was listening to a couple's private conversation. As Emma had advised, she decided to consider Sev, a widower. It was good advice that allowed her to compartmentalize information.

* * *

_Sevy,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am dead. There is no pretty way to start a letter like this one. I know you don't like me to call you Sevy, but since I am dead now, you don't have to like it. If you find something strange about this, I did some very fun magic and numbers to write this while I was still alive. Then I had my essence imbued to a portrait, and that is how I finished the letter. You may find some of my notes on how I did this in the lab. Filius said it was impossible, but you know me. I am too stubborn to accept that. My portrait is in the main Potter Vault. I would love it if you could come to visit me so we can talk. _

_First and foremost, I want to thank you, Sev. You must be shocked. But regardless of how sour things turned between us, you were my first and best friend for too many years for me not to be very grateful. When you changed, Severus, I could tell when you hadn't changed on your own. Your change was so intense and so quick that I was always sure someone had done something to you. I only understood who it was days into our hiding under Dumbledore's machinations. He was acting really strange. He offered me a lemon drop every time he would come. Once, I bought the kind he preferred and hid the one he gave me while I took my own candy. Then, I analyzed his. I was floored. Lemon was his favorite flavor because it masked the taste of several different potions well._

_To think that we ate up his good grandfather act angers me exceedingly. But I shouldn't do this. This letter is about us, not about him. I was so happy you decided to join us for Harry's birth celebration. You probably don't remember this. I am sure that the bastard took this memory from you too. But that day, you managed to fight off his imperius. Most people thought that to be impossible, but you did it. You apologized to James, and you actually begged me to forgive you. You were on your knees, Sevy. We forgave you. Genuinely. We had a long conversation. Harry wanted you to hold him right away. You asked to be a part of his life, and we offered you the title of Uncle Sev. Not honorary uncle, just uncle. You were my family, my brother. I do think that if things had been different, you and I could have been good together. I am sorry Dumbledore robbed us of that chance. I actually almost asked you on a date to Hogsmeade once, but my courage failed me. I am sorry I wasn't brave enough. We should have had at least a chance to explore a different kind of relationship, although I am sure it wouldn't have changed what ended up happening._

_My dearest Sevy, I hope you forgive me for falling in love with James. You know better than anyone that I never planned or wanted that to happen. All I can tell you is that he truly changed. He became a man I could love and respect. He made amends. He showed me with his actions that he had actually decided to turn his life around. I wouldn't have married him otherwise. You know I wouldn't have believed him at his word back then. There was a time where I thought you and I would end up together for life… before you changed. If it helps you forgive yourself, I know you didn't mean the horrible things you said to me. Hopefully, if you are now free from _his_ claws, you know that I __knew__ you didn't mean to do what you did and that I know you are torn by guilt over the terrible things you were forced to do._

_I know you joined the Death Eaters to try to keep me safe, Sevy. I cannot put into words what your sacrifice meant to me. One of the reasons I am telling you all of this is so you forget any notion that I was angry towards you or hated you when I died. Stop allowing guilt to control your life. You were potioned and under his horrible spells, blocks, and compulsions. The Sevy I always remembered, the man I loved deeply, the man I trusted with my life, my best friend, Harry's uncle… he was still in there, in that beautiful heart of yours. He was fighting a losing battle against one of the most deviant, powerful wizards of all time. If you succeeded and are now free, I am so happy for you, my friend._

_I left Minnie another key to my lab. Please be kind to her and share it fairly. You will see my journals and other notes. There may still be details left for you to learn regarding potions, Master. You have a gift, Sev. It should be shared. Think of your students as little Lilys and little Harrys who adore you and look up to you. Teach them with the same patience and love that you had to teach me and that I am sure you will have to prepare your nephew. Now that you are free, I am sure you will be able to do so._

_I know you loved me deeply. Know that I felt that love every minute of my life, and __especially__, every minute of my death. Sometimes I felt undeserving of such devotion. I never felt like I did anything extraordinary to earn it. When you found my body, my soul was starting to transcend. But I saw everything. Oh, Sevy… I am so sorry you had to see that. I heard your screams. I felt your pain. I saw your tears, your anguish. I felt your heart shatter as if I had been holding it in my hands, which was probably true. I wanted to hold you, to tell you I felt no pain, that I was in a better place, that my and James' essences were in our vault. I am so, so, very sorry I couldn't be there for you, Sevy. And I am even more sorry that you didn't have anyone else there to hold you together. You deserve that. Truly._

_Your love is too mighty to be buried with my body, Sevy. Do not stop loving. Love more, love harder, love better, love against all odds. Voldemort will not come back to a world full of love, and Dumbledore will not take over if the thirteen stand in unity and help those less fortunate. Build alliances, create covens, be inclusive with all magical creatures. Lobby and pass laws that lead to a fairer society. You will find several bill drafts on my desk. While it saddens me that I could not pass them before I died, I am confident that the right people will. If you can't make yourself do politics, I know it's not in your nature to do small talk, find the right people to do it for me, please. I want a better society for my son and all the people and creatures that will help him._

_Above all, Sevy, for the love of all that is good in this life: love __again__. Find a good woman and love her even __more__ than you loved me. I know you can. Believe me. You will. Be brave in your love. Fight for and with her. If she has a past, love her __so__ hard that she will forget she ever was with anyone else. But Sevy, you must let her love you too. Open yourself up to be loved by her. Allow yourself to be vulnerable. Tell her your fears, your joys, your doubts. Show her all of you and embrace all of her, the light, the dark, the complexities… I promise you it will be worth it. There is no stronger power than that of selfless love. Nothing is more worthy of effort, of sacrifice, of sweet surrender than the person you choose to love, to support, to have and to hold, to build a family with, come hell or high water. Give her your all, and she will give you her all in kind. __Don't compare her to me__. Don't allow her to compare herself to me. Don't self-sabotage. I am sure you will choose her well, and she will be wonderful and worthy of your great capacity to love. Sevy, I want you to think of me as the first few chapters of your life and to think of her as the saga of your life. _

_Remember who you are at your core. Your magic will always show you the right way. If you hear a little voice inside your mind, one that sounds like someone you trust… that is your core. Listen to it. You are a wonderful man, Severus. Put your talents to good use. I also beg you to remember you promised James and me, although this too may have been erased, that you would protect our son. He will need protection, but most importantly, he will need a __family__ to guide him, to teach him, to __love__ him. It breaks my heart that I will not be able to be there for him in the flesh, to hug him, to kiss him, to give him advice, to watch him grow into a fine man, to see him fall in love… but I know that his aunts and uncles and other good people will be there for him. _

_Firenze and I did an advanced astral reading some weeks ago. I was too concerned about who Harry would end up with. You see, I knew I was going to die. I can't tell you how. I just felt we would die young and leave our son an orphan. The reading showed us that he will be hurt. Make sure justice is served to __all__ who hurt him. Also, please thank them __profusely__. Thank E and D, whoever they are. The charts showed me what they will do. James and I could not have asked for better parents for our baby. Give Padfoot and Moony our love... and our blessing. _

_I hope you can remember me with a smile, without any shadow of the bad times tampering with your memory. Remember me as a woman who loved you deeply, as a friend who cared about you, and as a sister who wanted all that is best in life for you, as good sisters do. Above all, remember that I never held a grudge. I forgave you with all my heart. My dearest friend, I should wrap this up. I wish you courage, strength, determination, patience, happiness, and a long-lasting ever encompassing love. _

_All I ask of you is to allow yourself to love again, to be happy, and to look after my baby boy._

_All my love,_

_Lily Jade Potter_

_Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter and Honorary Marauder _

_Mischief Managed!_

* * *

Severus was a mess by the time he finished. He cried like a child who has been hurt deeply. Narcissa hardly knew what to do; words would not help. Snape's anguished wails were painful. He rocked himself back and forth, holding the letter to his chest as if it would break. He shook in her arms as he sobbed intensely. Neesy popped in behind them. Her elf radar detected intense distress in one of the rooms Narcissa looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'get Eileen and Emma.' Neesy seemed concerned and popped away.

"Sev, I am so sorry about whatever is hurting you," Narcissa said tentatively.

"I-I-I-" he couldn't speak as sobs shook his body, and his heart ached. Eileen and Emma were popped in.

"What happened?!" Emma asked in alarm.

"Son, what's wrong?!" Eileen frowned. She had only seen her son break down like this once. Back then, she had been Hogwarts's librarian, and she had no idea why it hurt her so badly to see a stranger in such pain. She was the first person to see Snape after he saw Lily and James dead. As Pince, she didn't even like Severus, but he sounded so heartbroken that her own heart reached out to him. She felt an impending sense of doom, "Did someone die?"

He nodded and held on to his mother. He still couldn't speak. Narcissa was crying. It hurt her to see him like this. Eileen began rubbing her son's back and whispering that everything would be alright.

Emma pulled Cissa aside and began whispering, "Who died? What is happening? You both seemed so happy…"

"Lily died." Narcissa shrugged.

Emma frowned, "But that was years ago…"

"Yes, but she left him a very long letter that the goblins just sent," Narcissa whispered back.

"I forgot about that… What did it say?" Emma asked with worry.

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean, you have no idea?" Emma whispered. "We can't help him unless we know what happened…"

"I didn't read it. I was just here to support him. He didn't tell me to read it, so I did not," Narcissa wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, dear… It must be bad," Emma sighed, looking at the parchments that Severus held against his chest. It looked like you would have to kill him to get those.

Eileen looked at them with a clear 'help me' expression.

Emma knelt in front of Severus and put her hands on his bony knees. "Sev, is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head, and more tears fell from his red eyes.

Emma was a persistent woman, "Severus, please. We're worried about you, honey. Can we get you anything? Anyone?"

"B-Black," he whispered.

"Tolanthe, please bring Lord Black here immediately," Emma requested. Two seconds after that, the door to the balcony opened, and a Sirius came in floating on a chair, wearing a bathrobe and holding a pot of shaving foam and a brush. He looked a bit queasy.

"What the hell, Emma?! I could have been naked!" he complained. Any further comments died on his lips as he saw the state of the broken man in the room. "Damn, what happened?"

"I-I n-need a-access to the m-main P-Potter vault. _P-Please_," Severus said with difficulty in between sobs.

He looked at Sirius with such raw pain that Padfoot could only nod in acquiescence. "Of course, but please tell us what's wrong?"

"I-I fell i-in love with an a-a-a-angel," was all Severus managed to get out before he began crying intensely again.

Sirius looked at the women with a questioning expression. Narcissa had flinched at what the man said. Emma was perplexed. Eileen couldn't do anything other than try to console her son.

"E-Emma, he-here," Severus handed her the letter with a delicate motion. He needed her understanding and support. "R-Read it…"

Narcissa and Eileen were glad he chose Emma. They weren't ready for whatever was written there.

Emma took the pages as if they were made of the most delicate crystal. She took a step towards the light coming from the balcony. As the doctor read, her face changed to several different expressions, but then she crumbled. By the time she was done reading, she was a mess on the floor. Sirius had moved to wrap an arm around his cousin. Emma stood with difficulty and went over to hold Severus tighter than ever.

"I am so sorry, Sev," Emma whispered. He nodded slowly. When she looked him in the eye, he knew that she understood. "Come, we have to get you dressed so you can visit."

Emma pulled him towards his closet. The other people in the room looked more confused. _Visit whom?_

He stopped and turned, "You c-can all read i-it. I don't m-mind. Please don't damage the parchment. I need to preserve it."

Emma selected some clothes and pushed him gently towards the bathroom. While he changed, everyone else read the letter. There wasn't a dry eye in the room by the end.

"That woman was a force of nature," Emma whispered. "I would have loved to meet her."

"My poor boy," Eileen sighed. "To think of all the what-ifs…"

"Bloody hell," Sirius said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll go get Harry. We need him to come with us. Since he is Lord Potter, only he can give Snape permission to go into the main vault."

Emma nodded. She hugged Narcissa, who was still shaken by the contents of the letter. "He is going to need you a lot, Cissa."

"I cannot compete with that, Emma…"

"You don't have to. Lily asked him not to compare… Something tells me that her word will be like a law for Sev. I know it's difficult, but remember she is _gone_. And she wanted him to move on and to be happy," Emma squeezed her friend.

Narcissa nodded without confidence.

"You will get there. Just be there for Sev, as a friend, if that is all you can do right now."

* * *

"Neesy?" Emma asked.

"Is Mr. Snape okays?" the elf asked, as soon as she popped in.

"Not really, sweetie. He got a letter from Lily Potter."

"From my mistress?!" Neesy was shocked.

"Yes, and apparently she had her essence put into a painting in the Potter vault at Gringotts," Emma was interrupted by the little elf jumping and clapping.

"She dids it! My mistress be mastering elvesies magicks!" Neesy exclaimed, twirling in the air with a proud smile.

"Tell me… Was it impossible before she did it?"

"Yes! No wizard or witch be doing elvesies magicks. It is being dangerous for their core and for their brains," Neesy explained.

"Your mistress was incredible, Neesy," Emma smiled and straightened the Potter crest on the elf's uniform.

"Yes, she was…"

"Can you do me a favor?"

The elf nodded happily.

"Give this note to Remus when he wakes up. It's so he and Draco can pick up Martin. We are going to Gringotts. How is the party coming along?"

"It is almost finished. The elvesies is being so happy that they can party with yous that they is working faster than evers," Neesy chuckled. "You is makings delicious mashed potatoes, and Master Dan fixed the meats already."

"Wonderful. We will be back as soon as we can. Thank you, Neesy," Emma hugged the elf and handed her the note she wrote.

"Everythings will be being ready."

* * *

At Gringotts, a very excited Sharptooth awaited his biggest and youngest client. Harry came into his office, holding Hermione's hand, and the kids immediately bowed then ran to hug Uncle Sharpie. The stern goblin should have _hated_ the name, but he found both kids adorable… for goblin standards that is. The children were followed closely by Daniel and Emma. Narcissa and Eileen were each holding one of Severus' arms. Sirius was the last to come in.

"Lord Potter," Sharptooth gently peeled the kids off him.

Harry turned to walk away. He still wasn't always aware that people meant him when they said that. Hermione pulled him back and looked pointedly at him and at Sharptooth. Harry shook his head to clear it. They had practiced their etiquette. It was time to show their lessons were appropriately learned.

"Brave Warrior Sharptooth," Harry did a ceremonial bow.

"Lady Potter," the goblin nodded.

"May your vaults overflow, and may your enemies fall at your sword," Hermione delivered the line with practiced ease and curtseyed. Emma grimaced. She hated hearing words like that from her little girl's mouth.

"Yours as well, milady. Lord Potter, I understand you want to allow all the people here to come into your family's vault…"

"Yes, sir… I mean, Yes, Account Manager. I do," Harry stammered. Draco would have been ashamed to see him fail.

"Do you understand that your main vault holds vast riches and family secrets as well as heirlooms that are very valuable?"

"Yes, Account Manager Sharptooth. I understand."

"Would you like for Gringotts to pat down your authorized guests to make sure nothing leaves your vault?" Sharptooth asked mechanically.

Emma and Dan felt affronted; they would never rob the Potters. Sirius shook his head and begged her not to say anything with a look. She nodded.

Harry turned to Hermione, who shrugged with a frown. He walked backwards towards the Grangers. He had learned never to turn his back on a goblin in a formal situation. He pulled Mr. Granger's leg. The man crouched and -without ever taking his eyes off Sharptooth- the boy whispered, "What is to pat down?"

Dan could have laughed, but he didn't, and instead, he demonstrated what patting down was. The boy seemed upset. He went back to stand next to Hermione.

"I would be quite upset if Gringotts pats down my guests. I trust all of them," Harry said with a resolute do not ask me again type of look.

Sharptooth smiled slightly, "Your word shall stand in our records. Guard, three carts, please. Make sure they have security railings. Take them to the main Potter vault. I shall meet you there, Lord Potter."

"Thank you, Account Manager."

"Security railings? What the hell?" Daniel whispered to his wife.

Sirius approached them as they followed the guard. "Do you like rollercoasters?"

"I love them, but Emma doesn't… why?"

They stopped in front of an elevator door. It opened, and the insides were dark. There was what looked like a mining cart with seats on it. Emma peered and saw cart tracks in impossible patterns and angles of ascent or descent. She looked a bit green.

"Where does this go?" Emma asked. She noticed Narcissa took a sip of a vial and passed it to Severus and Eileen. "What is that?! Do we want some of that?!"

Narcissa nodded and handed her another vial. Emma took a sip and gave it to Dan, who followed her example and helped his kids drink.

Sirius laughed. "You are no fun! Feeling like you will throw up at any moment is part of the fun!"

Narcissa elbowed him. It was not the time to make jokes. She passed her cousin another vial and they got on the different carts.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. Do not try to steal any gold. It angers the dragons, and things get… hot," the guard pushed a lever, and they began moving forward. The goblin got on the back of Sirius' cart. It was all quite slow.

Emma and Dan had decided to sit Harry and Hermione between their legs, so they were snug. The cart had a sketchy bar that the guard lowered to press against their middle and keep them sitting down, but it was little comfort as it had seen better days. Emma was looking a bit green as she held on to the rails so tightly that her knuckles went white. She looked in alarm at Dan. He quickly kissed her temple, reassuringly.

Sirius loved the carts. "You guys will never forget this. Hold on tight."

As Sirius said tight, the carts tilted down until they were almost perpendicular and stopped. Then without any warning, they were free falling at full speed. The kids screamed and laughed in intervals. Emma and Dan screamed all the way down. He was screaming in exhilaration while his wife screamed in horror. Severus was still too far gone from the letter to emit any sound. He did look a bit sick, though. Narcissa and Eileen both closed their eyes tightly and hoped it would be over soon. Sirius lifted his arms high as they went down, he loved this cheap thrill.

The cart went down, took sharp turns to the right and the left. It shook and moved very fast. Suddenly, they could see another set of carts, and they were about to hit that, so the guard moved a lever, and the carts suddenly stopped their ascent over a gold melting giant cauldron. All the humans had to hold tight as the stopping motion pushed them forward harshly. Before any of them could recover or ask what would happen now, the goblin pulled a lever, and the carts reversed away and down at full speed.****** Then, the carts changed rail lanes abruptly and kept descending at a slower pace. It seemed like they would never reach the end. But then, the cart stopped and the guard stood in front of a massive circular door.

"Vault 7, Lord Potter," the guard announced. "Your family's vault is one of the first we ever opened. That is the reason why it's so close to our guardian dragons and on our deeper levels... And why it is so hot, in case you were wondering."

Emma had to hold on to her husband to get up. Her legs were shaking.

"Thank you, brave guard," Harry stood and nodded. "Um, how do we open the door?"

"Place your palm here," the goblin pointed to a remarkably flat stone by the vault's door, which had the shape of a large hand chiseled into it. "Expect a cut. Our safest vaults, such as yours, do not have a key. They are opened by the family's blood."

"Okay," Harry walked to the stone, placed his hand, and felt a cut.

Hermione yelped, "Ouch!"

"Sorry, Mione," Harry smiled apologetically. The door was still closed. "Now what?"

The goblin frowned. It should have opened. An alarm went off. The goblin guard immediately pushed Harry against the vault's door and put a sharp, shiny ax to the boy's neck, without adding any pressure. "Are you Harry Potter?!"

Yelling ensued. "What the fuck!?" "Don't touch my godson!" "Harry!" "If you hurt him, I will end you!"

"Stop!" Sharptooth bellowed as he floated down on a floor tile like structure. "What is the meaning of this, guard?! Lord Potter is the true heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter! He is under the protection of King Nagkrat!"

"The vault has _not_ recognized him, Sharptooth. The alarm rang!"

"That does not make any sense. Harry is the only Potter alive today. He and his soul bonded wife," Sharptooth pointed at Hermione.

"The vault disagrees with you, Sharptooth."

"Does this mean someone in my family is alive?!" Harry's eyes filled with hope.

"I have no idea, Harry. It would appear like that is the case. You cannot fool the Book of the Living, which is tied to our magic. We assumed that since the Ministry had emancipated you when you bonded, you were authorized to open the vault as the sole heir to the Potter fortune," Sharptooth looked very confused. "You were accepted by Potter manor and were able to bond elves to your service… I don't understand."

"That doesn't matter! Can my grandparents be alive?!" Harry asked with wide eyes. He knew his parents were definitely dead.

"I don't think we should get our hopes up too much. It could be a fluke, although I doubt it. However, put your hand back there and request access by repeating what I say, 'I, Harry James Potter,"

The boy repeated.

"Son of James Potter and Lily Potter," Sharptooth continued.

Harry repeated the same thing.

"Request access to the main Potter vault," Sharptooth said slowly. Harry complied. "As I am an emancipated minor by soul bond,"

Sharptooth waited until Harry caught up. "and I am to the best of my knowledge, the only Potter alive,"

Harry winced as the stone drew blood again.

"Potter Vault Acknowledges Scion Potter and his guests," a deep voice said from within the vault. "Welcome."

The Grangers knew that the Potters were rich. Still, they were not ready for the sight that welcomed them as they went in. As far as their eyes could see from where they stood, thousands of gold galleon coin towers were taller than they were. There was a duct to the side from which more coins fell in intervals. The vault was larger than the vast living room at the manor. Harry was stunned. He could not move. He looked back at Emma with big, scared eyes. She stepped forward and took his hand small clammy hand. Her boy needed support. Daniel picked Hermione up and took Harry's free hand.

As they walked in, the mountains of gold separated so they could roam freely. To the right, there was a library section full to the brim. To the left, there was what looked like an art gallery. Inside, there were sculptures, paintings, photographs, and various art pieces. At the very end, there was a large portrait covered by a red and gold checkered satin fabric. It looked like a flag of some sort. Harry let go of Emma and took Severus' hand and pulled him to the covered painting. Harry's legs were shaking, and so were his uncle's. When they reached the portrait, both child and adult extended cold hands to pull off the covering.

Everyone else stopped mid-motion and stared. In the portrait, there was a breathtaking redhead whose eyes were closed. She was sitting on a plush chair in what looked like the ballroom in Potter manor. The light coming through the windows made her look like she had a halo. Her skin was clear as porcelain. She had long eyelashes, delicate features, long red hair that was straight with curls at the end. In the lower right corner, the artist's initials 'P.L' were painted with glistening periwinkle blue paint and the period between and after the initials was a gold star.

"M-Mommy?" Harry whispered.

The woman in the painting opened her eyes slowly, and Harry saw his own eyes emerald staring back at him. The painted woman looked like an angel.

"My little lion," Lily Potter sounded so alive that Emma felt shivers down her spine. Lily smiled in delight and shifted forward in her seat to see her son better. "Look at you, how much you have grown!"

Harry put his face against his mother's painted manicured hand, and tendrils of golden light came out of the painting and caressed the boy's head. Emma began approaching Harry with her husband and daughter. Her boy seemed very happy.

Severus wanted to say Lily's name, but hearing her voice again was too much.

"My dear Sevy,"

He fell to his knees before the portrait with slumped shoulders.

"No, Sevy, do not cry. Everything is fine now. As I said in my letter, all is forgiven," Lily said, looking at the broken man before her. Snape nodded with a sad smile. Tears kept falling down his face.

Lily smiled at her friend, "Everything is okay now. I am _so_ glad you are free. I am in no pain, Sevy… You kept your word. I love you. It's alright," Lily pointed at Severus with her hand, and a long gold thread of light touched his forehead. He calmed down immediately. For the first time, he felt truly forgiven… he felt peace, the kind of peace that only his Lily could give him. A tonne of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Emma wanted to help Sev or Harry, but she had no idea what to do.

"Hi there," Lily smiled. "Who are you?"

"Um, I guess I am 'E'… Emma and he is 'D'… Daniel. We are the Grangers, Harry's legal guardians in the non-magical world," Emma smiled tentatively.

The painted woman's face filled with gratitude. "You saved my son. Thank you. I am delighted to meet you. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter owes you a life debt. I could never repay you for what you have done for my baby. But take anything you want from the vault," Lily offered.

"Well, I think all we could want is to bring your portrait home so Harry can talk to you. Can we do that?" Emma asked when Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

Lily looked touched. "Of course. I would love to go home with you, wherever that is."

"Mommy?" Harry stepped back but kept one hand touching the portrait.

"Yes, Harry," Lily smiled.

"I want you to meet my… um… Hermione," Harry said with a blush. He pulled Hermione forward.

"Your Hermione?" Lily blinked with a smile. Her son had a crush.

Emma sighed. "They are apparently married."

"What? But they are _babies_. They cannot be married!" She looked at the Grangers in clear question.

"Oh, trust us, we feel the same way… But they soul bonded," Daniel explained with a frown.

"They did?!" Lily exclaimed, looking at Severus, who nodded. "How?"

"We still aren't that sure, Jade," a red-eyed Sirius walked forward wiping his eyes.

"Paddy! Come here so I can look at you!" Lily requested.

"L-Lily," Sirius whispered, touching her cheek. Gold tendrils caressed him. He put his hand on his friend's fiery red hair. He could swear the painting smelled like her. He could almost feel her silky hair.

"I missed you so much!" Lily smiled endearingly. She turned and noticed that the little girl was blushing and seemed scared. "Hermione? Can you come closer?"

The girl took a hesitant step forward. Harry took her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Hermione shuffled.

"Can you please put your hand on mine?" Lily requested softly.

Hermione placed her small hand on top of Lily's as best as she could. The same gold lines wrapped Hermione's hands, and Lily closed her eyes for a few seconds. The girl felt under a microscope.

"Well, aren't you gorgeous!?" Lily gushed. "Such a kind heart and a keen mind. Your parents must be very proud. I couldn't have asked for a better Lady Potter for my son."

Hermione blushed with teary eyes. Harry squeezed her hand.

"We have so much to tell you," Sirius said softly.

"I know, boo… I just don't want you to have to repeat yourselves... James, come on out here!" Lily called to a part of the ballroom that couldn't be seen. "Our family is here!"

"They're here!?" James ran into the ballroom, skidding to a halt a few feet behind his wife. "My baby boy!"

Harry touched his dad in the painting; the child's eyes were swimming with tears. Red tendrils caressed the boy's head and shoulders.

"He's married, we can't call him baby boy," Lily whispered.

"He's _what_ now?"

"Hi, Mr. Potter," Hermione said with a blush.

James looked at the girl. She seemed anxious. "Hi, princess, who are you?"

"I guess I'm Harry's w-wife, sir," Hermione tried to smile.

James spluttered. "H-How?!"

"Soul-bond. It's a long story, James," Snape offered with a tentative smile.

James turned to him and nodded, "Severus, I am glad to see you better." Snape nodded and smiled.

"Padfoot! Where's Moony? I missed you guys so much! Now please explain."

Sirius gave his brother a watery smile. "We missed you too. Remus is busy right now… As to an explanation, well… They soul bonded as a result of an exorcism performed on Harry to eliminate a Horcrux, James,"

"An exorcism?" Lily exclaimed getting up from her chair.

"What even is a Horcrux?!"

Eileen had stayed back but now approached the group with Sharptooth.

"We have a lot to tell you, Lord Potter, Lady Potter," Sharptooth bowed.

"Sharptooth! Our favorite grumpy goblin!" Lily gushed, "Come here so I can give you some love."

The goblin frowned indignantly but did as she said and smiled tenderly as soon as her energy touched him. Sharptooth waved his hands, and a large sofa materialized in front of the portrait. It could fit everyone. They sat.

"James, these are the Grangers: Emma and Daniel. They are our son's guardians in the non-magical world. The ones I saw on the chart. The little girl is Hermione… um, our daughter-in-law, I guess. I'm sorry, who are you?" Lily said, looking at Eileen and Narcissa, who was still facing away.

"Lily, James," Severus brought his mother to sit next to him. "This is my mother, Eileen Prince."

Lily gasped. "But she was dead, wasn't she?"

"We'll explain," Eileen smiled.

Sirius stood up to bring Narcissa forward. As he turned her around, Lily and James shared a look and frowned.

"Lady Malfoy," Lily greeted her. Narcissa cringed.

"Padfoot, explain," James said with crossed arms.

"Narcissa is no longer a Malfoy. She is Narcissa Black. Lucius is in prison for, among many other things, the abuse of my cousin and her son Draco," Sirius sighed. He knew Narcissa wouldn't appreciate him speaking openly about it. She tensed next to him

Lily's expression softened immediately. "We are glad you got out."

James looked at Lily in shock. She pulled him to sit on the arm of her chair. "None of that, love. Remember that every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."

James sighed. "Fine. Let us start over, then. Nice to meet you, Ms. Black,"

Narcissa looked up and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Lord Potter. The pleasure is all mine. Lady Potter, I'm honored."

Lily smiled. "Now, let's start at the very beginning, alright? How did Harry end up in your care?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Can you curse me from your painting?"

"What?! Why?!" The Potters were very concerned.

"I did something supremely stupid, which landed me in Azkaban. Dumbledore took advantage of that and took Harry… to live with the Dursleys…"

The whole room shook as Lily's eyes turned furious.

"Lily… Love, you are going to make the vault cave in…"

She shook her head. "Tell me _everything_ they did."

* * *

Emma and Daniel joined Remus and Draco at the hospital to pick up Martin. Harry and Hermione had stayed to help Lily and James choose their favorite spot in the manor so their portrait would be placed there. However, for the time being, they were outside floating in the garden after all the Potter elves celebrated their arrival.

In the hospital, the priest was about to jump out of his skin from excitement. He was going home. It was surprising to him that while he didn't spend a lot of time in Potter Manor, it felt like home to him.

Neesy and Remus had come through with the sending of the invitations and the preparations for the barbecue.

As the unsuspecting priest was pushed to the garden in his wheelchair, people, elves, and a goblin greeted him with a loud "Welcome home Martin!"

"Dear Lord! Thank you! There are so many of you!" he said, looking at the elves with a smile. Those little helpers were the best. Apparently, they would be attending the party because they were out of their usual house uniforms and were dressed to party. Elves had a very entertaining fashion sense. There were bright colors everywhere, strange mismatched patterns, pants that were too short or too long, crooked bowties, flowy skirts, the works. They also had a very enthusiastic way of dancing.

"Rosary's man!" Neesy exclaimed, approaching him. "I be fixing yous chair!"

She snapped her fingers, and the wheelchair moved without its wheels sinking in the soil.

"Thank you, Neesy! It's so good to see you!" Martin smiled at the elf who ran back to keep talking to her mistress.

Sirius was trying to put off his apron, which had caught on fire. Emma chuckled as Remus threw water at his boyfriend's apron, successfully putting off the flames and drenching the man.

Daniel exclaimed, "Oh, you are just sad as a grillmaster, Padfoot! Learn from your elders, will you?" Dan laughed as he approached Sirius, putting on a different apron.

"Hey! I will have you know I haven't burned any food!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

Remus whispered, "Yet," with a smirk.

Daniel and Remus laughed at Sirius' outrage.

Narcissa approached Martin. Although the chair wouldn't sink and the man could roll himself, Draco insisted on pushing it around.

"Narcissa," Martin smiled. "I have to tell you how happy I am for you…"

"Shhh!" Draco, whisper shouted.

Martin looked at the boy, quizzically.

Narcissa frowned. "Why is that?"

Martin looked at Draco, who blushed and pleaded with his gray eyes. "Nevermind… You look radiant. I am happy you are feeling better, after everything you've been through."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled. "Drakey, please go get Mr. Shaw a drink."

The boy scampered away.

"What did he not want you to tell me?"

"Um… He saw you."

"Saw me?"

"With Severus… In the balcony?" Martin said in a questioning tone.

Narcissa paled. "Morgana!"

"Don't worry. Your son is happy for you, truly. He has it in his head that Emma made you guys happen," Martin wiggled his brows.

Narcissa blushed prettily. "She definitely helped."

"I told you the Lord always gives us a second chance at happiness," Martin smiled.

"I hope so… Are you going to stay here for good?"

"Draco asked me that too. I don't know yet. The Pope offered me a job working for him to bring down the coverup in the church… but he also offered me to leave the church if I want to do that instead."

"The Pope?" Narcissa lifted a quizzical brow.

"Um, if I had a boss like people do in regular jobs… he would be my boss's boss's boss. He is the Head of the Catholic Church," Martin explained awkwardly. Draco was back with his drink. "Thank you, son."

Draco beamed. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet, but go play with your friends. I am fine…"

Draco's smile faltered. "You don't want me here?"

"What?! No, I didn't mean it like that, Draco. I just want you to have a good time. It must be boring tending to me all the time, and you've already done _way_ too much for me."

Draco lowered his face. He whispered, "But I _like_ spending time with you… I feel happy and safe."

Marin barely heard him, but he was touched. "I am glad that you like to help me. You have kept your promise. I love having you around, son, but you haven't seen your friends much in the past few weeks…"

Narcissa nodded with an encouraging smile. "I am sure they miss you. Oh! And Harry wants to introduce you to his parents."

Draco perked up at this. "H-How?!" He was terrified of the seances and the Ouija board Lucius and his friends used.

"Don't worry. They were painted. Go and catch up, Drakey," Narcissa pushed her boy slightly.

Martin was frowning and blinking, "Painted, huh? Will they talk to me? I never did manage to get any of the paintings here to talk to me."

"I think they will. Lily and James want to thank you."

"What? Why?"

"They know what you did for Harry and for the Grangers. Theirs is a different painting. Most paintings capture a bit of the personality of the subjects that were painted. Lily Potter was a mighty witch. She managed -we still don't know how- to distill her very essence. Hers and her husband's."

"Their _essence_?"

"Their soul or something similar. Their painting has their memories, but it can also create and keep new ones. It has their sense of right and wrong. Everything that made them who they were, except for their bodies of course, but even that is remarkable. The artist, Pandora Lovegood, was one of the best of her time."

"All of that sounds incredible. I would love to talk to them."

"Let's get some food into you first. I don't want Draco to think I neglected you," Narcissa smiled. She began to roll the priest around slowly so he could eat a bit while her son and other guests talked to the painting. The elves were dancing wildly and Martin could feel the light, upbeat energy in his still sore body. He couldn't help but smile. This really felt like home.

* * *

**A/N #2: ***For those of you who are on the younger side… Aleister Crowley was an English occultist. He was a 'ceremonial magician.' He also painted and wrote poetry.

**A/N #3: ****Those of you who have enjoyed (?) Hagrid's Motorbike Adventure know what I mean. Damn! I was on the motorcycle side. Next time, I will, for sure, take the sidecar. If you were on the motorcycle side and actually sat in it like you are supposed to, you know the feeling.

**A/N #4:** This is a long one. I try to keep my A/N section short so I apologize in advance.

Thank you for reading! I have been a bit overwhelmed with new readers and notifications that seemed to come out of the blue. I am sad that I cannot personally thank those of you who review as guests. I love it when people leave reviews. I appreciate all the readers I have had from the beginning who have supported this story unwaveringly, with kindness and respect. I send those of you a socially distanced hug. However, a few people think that they can use their review privileges to insult me. I must make it abundantly clear that I will not tolerate that. People who hide behind a keyboard, thinking that they are anonymous, to abuse others are abhorrent to me. Those who send insults will be immediately blocked. There are too many difficult things happening in the world for you to purposefully try to hurt a stranger because it makes you feel bigger. If you would not have the guts to say something to a stranger's face because you would probably be punched or slapped, do not write it down.

This does not mean I don't welcome constructive comments. Still, it is a bit disheartening having to explain in 2020 that there IS a defined line between a criticism and an insult. If you do not like a story on FF, just move on to another one. It really is that easy. No one is forcing you to stay and consume any content you do not like. Some people seem to feel entitled to force authors to write what they want and exactly how they want it. Many people who review, especially those who are insulting and disrespectful, would never write a story. Usually, authors who understand the struggle are a bit less mean. Although this is not always the case. Bear in mind that FF writers are not making a penny out of this. I write as a creative outlet and in an attempt to contribute to people's entertainment, especially in these hard times. I almost abandoned this because, where I am, things are hard at the moment. COVID cases have skyrocketed, and deaths are spiking too. I am concerned enough about the survival of my loved ones and even myself without strangers with ill intent attempting to make me feel worse.

Last but not least, the number of the decree in this chapter is the date of my mother's death. It was four years ago. It hurts as if it just happened. We prayed for her with family and friends on Zoom on Friday the 17th. I don't want anyone to lose a parent they love because it never stops hurting. One of my closest friends (I consider her family) lost her father on July the 8th after a gruesome fight to cancer. We had a small funeral. The limit of people allowed was less than half the usual number and only two people could sit on each end of pews designed for 6 people. There were empty pews in between those were people were sitting. Not even the family in mourning could sit together or touch. It is horrible not to be able to hug heartbroken people that you love in their time of need. July is never a good month for me since my mom died, and this year with all the other issues, it has been brutal. Thus, I have decided that there will be a hiatus between Part 1 and Part 2. I hope to post the last chapter soon. I am currently on vacation from my job, and I want to rest, unplug, and pursue other creative things.

Please stay safe and protect yourself and your loved ones by being extra careful. Let's not make it so our loved ones have to die alone in a cold ICU. -Lux-


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **I think it was actually the hardest, most exhausting episode I've written for this story. I hope you enjoy it and I thank you for sticking with it.

**Chapter 35: Befriending Snakes**

When Charlus and Dorea Potter were kidnapped, they were ready to survive such an instance. Throughout the war, people had been taken from the streets never to be seen again, just like in the first war. They had purposefully gained weight in the last months of the second war. They were healthy, both physically and mentally, and most of all, they had a sense of purpose. The first months of their captivity were full of their masked abductor trying to break them. Charlus had been beaten, starved, deprived of sleep, and dehydrated, but he refused to give their captor any information he could find useful. Dorea hadn't said a word at all. Her nails had been ripped with pliers, her beautiful long hair had been shaved during the first week, and still, she said nothing. She had been struck harshly, repeatedly, and stayed silent.

Charlus had tried to protect his wife. He loathed men who hurt women and children. His defiance resulted in the worst beatings of his life and a week without food. He would have died of thirst if his wife hadn't been so good at wandless magic. She would levitate the water in her goblet and pour it in his parched mouth. This would exhaust her for a couple of hours, but she didn't care. Evil elves would come twice a day to deliver a meager meal and water. They were allowed to bathe once a week, and they were provided a bucket to be used as a toilet. They had no beds, only one pillow which they loved to share when they weren't shackled separately. When they were shown pictures that James and Lily had been murdered, they fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept them going was the thought of Harry living with those horrid magic-hating muggles.

* * *

Almost six years into their captivity, they were beginning to lose hope. The couple was kept 6 feet apart. Their arms were over their heads by chains and shackles. Charlus's arms had popped out, and he could barely feel his fingers. The last beating had been brutal.

"I am done, love," Charlus sighed. "There is no point in resisting."

"No, Charlus! We can't stop fighting! I feel it in my soul that he's alive," Dorea held her husband's hand, as well as the shackles, would allow her to do so.

"Our son is dead… and so is Lily. If they were alive, we wouldn't be here, darling," Charlus wiped a lonely tear with his shoulder. His shackles limited the use of his hands.

"I know, love, but Harry _needs_ us. If he is with the Dursley's like our Lily feared, he will need us even more. I refuse to let this monster kill us as long as our baby is out there alone."

"It's been too long. Harry is not a baby anymore, dear. He will not remember us…" Charlus's voice broke.

"We will make new memories for him to cherish," she insisted.

"You will, sweetheart. I don't think I'll make it," Charlus sighed.

"Yes, you will. You have to. We made vows. You don't get to back out. If you die, I will die with you," Dorea said resolutely.

"I will try to hold on for a bit. I just hope this ends soon."

As they were talking, a cute small snake glided into their area. Dorea loved reptiles, and her family had a history of being able to speak to snakes. She had never felt like she had the gift of _Parseltongue_, but when she saw this snake, she tried speaking in her human voice, and strange sounds came out instead. The snake raised its head and approached Dorea.

"Sweetheart? Are you actually speaking _parsel,_ or are you pretending?" Charlus asked, looking at the snake.

Dorea shrugged. "Hi there, lovely, who are you?"

"A ssssspeaker! I am the great-great-great-grandchild of the SSSSSSSSerpent of SSSSSSSlytherin," the snake said getting on Dorea's lap.

Dorea gasped. Salazar Slytherin's pet! "My name is Dorea Potter, and he is my husband, Charlus Potter. What are you doing here?"

"I am to grow down here… to reach the sssssssize of my ancestors who were magnificent basilisks," the pretty snake wrapped around Dorea's arm.

"Do you know what this place is? Where are we?"

"Yesssssssss, thissssss place is a sewer… Hogwartsssss' sewer, sssssspeaker," the snake raised her head and looked at Dorea with a happy expression.

The witch paled. _Hogwarts?!_ They were beneath Hogwarts?! Then it dawned on her.

"That motherfucker! I will skin him alive myself!"

"What do you mean? What happened? What did the snake say?"

"We are in the sewer system at Hogwarts! That motherfucker locked us here so he could manipulate our son! Oh, I will end him!"

The snake looked at the speaker in appreciation as her body was seething with rage. The reptile relished in strong emotions.

Charlus closed his eyes to try to reign his temper in. "That motherfucking tosser! House Potter will bury him in feuds and life debts until he's actually six feet under!"

"We will end him. But we have to be ready. He is a Master of Legilimens. If he managed to corrupt good elves and goblins, can you imagine what else he is capable of?"

"Argh! To think he is the one who has been beating us. He dared to strike you! I will hang him by the balls!"

The snake looked at Charlus appreciatively. A male who wanted to protect his female was something she approved of.

"Pretty, what is your name?" Dorea asked with a smile.

"I have no name yet, ssssssspeaker. I still have no massssssster," the snake replied.

"Could we be your masters?" Dorea asked, looking straight into the snake's eyes.

"Yessssss, you are powerful wand carriersssssss. Be my masterssssssss. However, I must bite you. I will not poison you, just mark you with my teeth," the snake opened its mouth to show her that the scary fangs were missing. "My fangssssss haven't grown in yet."

"Are you sure we won't be poisoned? We have a mission, and our heir needs us," Dorea caressed the snake's head with her cheek.

"I promise on my future offspring that you will not be poisoned, sssssssspeaker," the snake nodded. She understood family duty.

"Charlus, we are going to become her masters. She needs to bite us to mark us. She has promised on her offspring that she will not poison us, and her fangs haven't grown in yet," Dorea looked at her husband with a confident smile. He seemed conflicted but agreed. He asked to be bitten first, just in case.

The snake slithered towards him and sized him up. She ended up biting him on his left ankle. It didn't hurt much, and other than a bit of cold, he felt no other effects. The reptile then went to Dorea and bit the back of her neck, gently.

"The bites ssssssshould be in places people don't sssssssssee," the snake explained. "What sssssssshall my name be?"

"What do you think of Nyx?" Charlus suggested.

The snake seemed to think for a moment. It shook its head.

"What about Circe?"

The snake didn't seem keen on either.

"Athena?" Charlus tried again.

The snake nodded. "Yessssss, a powerful name."

Dorea smiled. "Athena it is, then."

"What should I do first, masterssssssssss?"

"Can you leave Hogwarts?"

"Yessssss. You are my familiarssssss now. I can go to all your propertiesssss, but I cannot take you with me. I am too small."

"You can apparate?"

"I can vanishhhhhhhh, but I have to get out of the casssssstle," Athena replied.

"Wonderful, go to Potter Manor. See if anyone is there. I will give you my locket. Show it to any friendly people or elves you find."

"What if they attack me, mistress?" Athena looked uncertain. Dorea wandlessly removed her locket, and Athena opened her mouth. The witch put her necklace into the snake's mouth.

"Then, you vanish back, okay? Your safety is important."

Athena nodded then slithered away towards the small opening she used to come in.

"How could I understand all that?!" Charlus asked.

"Probably because we are her familiars now," Dorea smiled.

"I hope there is someone home."

"Me too."

* * *

At Potter Manor, as everyone got to know the painted Potters, Narcissa and Severus had stayed mostly distant from the group. They were cleaning up some of the used plates and cups in companionable silence. They weren't party people. They felt awkwardly out of place.

"Sev," Narcissa said.

"Yes?" he asked as he piled up the ice on a bowl. With a wand motion, it would not melt for hours.

"Do you need time?"

"Time? For what?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"I don't know… To process, to deal with her letter?" Narcissa offered and kept magically pouring drinks.

Severus stopped his spell-casting and turned towards her, "Narcissa, if you are regretting what you said… I understand. You didn't ask for _any_ of this, and I imagine this has been very difficult for you. I actually wanted to thank you for being so understanding," he smiled sadly. "And to apologize if what happened hurt you."

She finished the motion she was doing as she pondered and analyzed her feelings."I don't regret what I said, and I have nothing to forgive… I just worry that your love for her is too much for you to ever truly have strong and consistent feelings for me."

He stared without blinking. His mind was reeling. After a while, he replied. "I think my love for her will always be there. But that doesn't mean I can't start over. Narcissa, Lily… She is d-dead… And even if she wasn't, she chose James… She loved him, and he adored her. If she was alive, I am sure they would still be together. They were… harmonious and, although it has taken me years to admit it, they were well-matched. You only need to see them interact in the painting," he pointed with his head towards the group.

"And where does that leave _us_?" Narcissa asked, swallowing hard.

Snape took one of her hands, discreetly. "Wherever you want us to be. I don't want to push you in any way. Think about what _you _want and let me know. I know what _I_ want, but I will respect your wishes, no matter what," Severus caressed the inside of her wrist. "You can take all the time you need."

"But what do _you_ want?" she whispered.

Severus sighed, "You. I want you and Draco," he replied with a lopsided smile.

Narcissa gasped. Emotions exploded from her heart and filled her body with gratitude and joy. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I want to build a good life together. I want to treat both of you like you deserve. I know I am not as rich as Malfoy and that I'm awkward and a bit grim, but you two are the lights of my life. You make me want to be better," he sighed happily.

Narcissa gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Sev, I don't need to think about it. I want us together… And Sev, I would rather live with you under a bridge than with _him_ in a mansion," he smiled at this. She continued, "I just… The only thing I ask is that you are patient with me. I have no idea how to date or anything like that…"

"Neither do I!" he chuckled. "I am sure we can figure it out… And if we can't, Emma will be glad to help," he laughed.

"She did volunteer to double date," Narcissa chuckled.

Snape's eyebrows shot up, and he laughed.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time at the barbecue. Guests had eaten, drank, danced, the works. Harry was still sitting in front of his parents' portrait, and they kept showering him with loving energy. Hermione hadn't moved from his side at all. She only stood up now to greet Martin.

"Father Martin!" the little girl hugged him.

"Hermione, it's really good to see you… You as well, Harry," Martin ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hello there," Lily smiled at the priest. "Who are you?"

"You are talking to me? Yes!" Martin celebrated. Lily looked puzzled."I'm sorry, I tried to talk to all the paintings here, but they wouldn't talk back."

"Oh, they were probably messing with you," James waved at the priest. "Us Potters are pranksters."

"I'm Father Martin Shaw."

"We know. We want to thank you for everything you did for Harry, for Padfoot, for the Grangers… You are a hero."

"I just did what needed to be done. I am glad most people made it…"

"Most?" Lily asked with a frown. She still hadn't talked to everyone.

He sighed. "I actually need to say something about that."

With his arms, he turned his chair around. Lily looked at the man with interest.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention?" Martin said.

All attendees stopped what they were doing and formed a group around Martin's wheelchair, leaving the portrait inside the circle.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for throwing this wonderful party. I have never been a part of such a large family. I know my aunt felt at ease returning to her cloister, knowing I would have such a strong support system. Many of you know that I am an orphan, and all I had before you was my aunt and my parish. Here, I feel like I belong in a family… That being said, when I compare the hardships I have been through these past months with the loss of precious lives, it is a wakeup call. It would be very remiss of me, as a priest, and as a grateful person, not to take a moment to pray for them and have a moment of silence in their honor. I know I missed the funeral rites while I was in the hospital. I would've liked to be here with all of you."

Blinky dissolved into tears. Trippy had been with her for so many years that living without him was proving almost impossible. Lily and James gasped. Their bubbly Trippy was gone.

"I know most of you do not worship the same God I do, but I would like for you to lower your heads and think of Trippy's noble sacrifice. Blinky, nothing I can say will make you feel better, but know you are with a big family who will be there for you, always."

"Th-Thank you, R-Rosarys Man," Blinky muttered and looked at Ianthe, who sighed. "We is all losing someone."

"Chiky, Draco told me your family lost someone too. I didn't have the pleasure to meet Ritzy, but I need only look at Lady Greengrass and her daughters to know all of you did an outstanding job as House Elves," Martin noticed that Ianthe blushed and Chiky wiped a lonely tear. "I was told he died protecting his family. Just that makes him remarkable to me."

"Ritzy was being a good elf, a loyal elf, a special friend," Chiky spoke on a strained voice.

"I am sure both of them are very proud of their families. I will say a short prayer, don't feel like you need to join me if you don't want to," the priest crossed himself, his hand holding the rosary the Pope had blessed for him. "Father, thank you for this beautiful day and for having an opportunity to see all these wonderful people again. Heavenly Father, grant Trippy and Chiky rest and let perpetual light shine upon them. May their souls and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. In this life, you embraced them with your tender love; deliver them now from every evil and bid them eternal rest. Welcome them into paradise, where there will be no sorrow, no weeping or pain, but the fullness of peace and joy with your Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen," the Grangers, Harry, and Draco replied.

"We will now take a minute to think of Trippy and Ritzy and their impact on our lives," Martin lowered his head.

The only sound that could be heard was different people's breathing and the chirping of birds.

Once the minute was up, Martin looked at Blinky, who had placed a hand on her belly. He smiled discreetly, and Blinky smiled back. Life goes on. As everyone lifted their heads, Dobby's pitchy voice was heard in little more than a whisper. "It is good that Blinky is with elf." Since everyone was so quiet, the little elf's voice sounded like he talking loudly.

Lily and Emma squealed loudly in unison. There were several gasps. All the elves began jumping and hugging each other in celebration. It was the first pregnancy since they became a larger clan.

"Is this being true?" Neesy asked her friend. Blinky nodded with happy tears.

Neesy put a hand hovering on Blinky's belly, and purple elven sparks showed everything was progressing properly. Neesy smiled. "All is being well. No more works for you. You rests."

Emma broke the circle to hug Blinky tightly and then did something that shocked all the elves. It would become something they would tell as a legend to their descendants.

"May I?" she asked an ecstatic Blinky who nodded. She trusted her mistress.

Emma knelt down and lowered her head until she kissed the apron covered gap between Blinky's hands that were protectively holding her belly. "Hi there, baby elf. I'm Emma. We are all so happy to know you are coming. We are going to take very good care of your mommy, so you are born healthy. You just focus on getting strong and growing. We will take care of Blinky."

Blinky's belly moved. For the first time, her elf kicked. Emma laughed. "Oh, this one will be a handful! It's a good thing there are plenty of hands here…" She looked up at Blinky's teary eyes. "Why didn't you tell us, honey?"

Blinky turned to Dobby with a miffed expression. "I was not wanting to _steals_ the party."

Dobby blushed. "I is sorry…"

Neesy swatted the back of Dobby's head softly. "Do better."

"Congratulations Blinky, I am very happy for you! Don't worry about that. My dear magical people, can we add some baby elf decorations? Make it a double party?" Martin asked.

Narcissa and Minerva waved their wands, and seconds later, there were baby decorations and pastel colors added all around.

Martin sighed happily, "I love magic!"

* * *

Daniel didn't really think a party was a good place to give Martin his post. After all, whatever was in it had been significant enough to get the doctor kidnapped, but the man had asked. Mr. Granger brought Martin to the kitchen table and asked everyone to give them some privacy.

"Here you go," Daniel handed his friend the three letters.

One was from a Monsignor, another was from a Cardinal, and the last one was from his aunt. He already knew what his aunt's letter said. He decided to tackle the letters in order of importance. Also, he was scared of the Cardinal. Monsignor Kent had written a short missive:

* * *

_Father Shaw,_

_I have been made aware of, by members of your congregation, that you have abandoned them. This concerns me. You requested a few days off, which were granted to you, but you have not returned. Such a long absence without proper justification is grounds for a sanction or a dismissal, depending on what the authorities deem fair. I have given notice to the Cardinal. He shall contact you._

_Mgr. Bruce Kent_

* * *

Martin opened the Cardinal's letter with shaky hands.

* * *

_Father Shaw,_

_I have been informed by Monsignor Kent of the alarming news from your parish. We have been looking for you for weeks. It's as if you have vanished entirely. Have you left the country, or have you just taken leave of your senses?_

_I hope you are well wherever you are hiding. We've already enquired with your aunt. She had no idea you were missing. That is very unlike you, according to her. Anyhow, we have declared you as a missing person to the police. If you do read this, remember your vows, will you? A good shepherd never abandons his sheep. _

_If you are involved in something unseemly and fear retribution, contact me to the number on the inside of the closing flap of the envelope. I shall keep the pager close to me at all times. I have heard some rumors about you and your mentor. _

_While I am on your side, there is little to nothing I can do without your honesty. I wish you well, Martin. Your parish will be reassigned as soon as we can find someone fitting for the position. I will have your personal things boxed and stored in case you come back for them._

_Your brother in God,_

_George Basil Hume, OSB, OM_****

* * *

Martin rubbed his face with his hands. Daniel looked at him, expectantly. The priest handed him the letters.

"I don't know what to do now…"

Once the doctor finished reading, he turned to the priest, "What are your options?"

Martin took a deep breath and began telling what he was considering to his friend.

* * *

Harry stood up to get a drink for himself and Hermione, while his parents got to know Martin. Neville was sitting alone, by the drinks table, looking blue.

"Hey, Nev, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just wished my parents were in a painting so I could talk to them…" the boy sighed. He looked wistfully at the portrait.

"I'm sorry," Harry smiled sadly. "Maybe that P.L. person can paint them too?" Harry offered.

"Gran says she's dead," Neville replied.

"Who?"

"The artist."

"Oh," Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione, who was laughing with his parents. Her laugh made him feel happy.

Neville was looking down and trying not to cry, when he spotted a snake approaching them. The boy was terrified of snakes.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" he yelled, pushing Harry back.

All grown-ups rushed to the kids. In the blink of an eye, Padfoot was growling at the snake protectively in front of the kids. He was about to bite the snake and throw it away when something caught his eye. The snake opened its mouth slightly, and a piece of jewelry fell down. He knew that necklace. But it was impossible!

"Padfoot, no! Bad dog! You are scaring her!" Harry pulled the dog back.

The dog tilted its head at Harry. _Her?_

"Hi, friend," Harry knelt down in front of the snake.

"Harry! Don't touch it!" Emma begged.

"It's okay, Emma. She is not going to hurt me. Right?" Harry extended his hand, and the snake shook her head and wrapped around his arm. "You are so pretty. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, ssssssmall ssssssspeaker. My name is Athena. This necklace belongssssss to my familiar…" the snake liked Harry's vibe.

"What is a familiar?" Hermione asked. She could apparently understand parseltongue now, but not speak it, just like Charlus.

"It's an animal that bonds with a person," Remus replied with a frown.

"Can I take the necklace, Athena?" Harry requested petting the reptile's head. Emma and Dan grimaced. They really didn't like snakes. Athena nodded and stayed still so Harry could retrieve the jewelry. Hermione sat next to him and whispered, "It has a little door."

The boy opened it, and a lock of red hair and black hair tied with a small ribbon fell to his lap. "To my one and only, Yours Forever, CP."

"CP?"

Padfoot transformed back. "Charlus Potter?"

"Hey! Someone, please turn us around!" Lily yelled from her portrait. Severus immediately summoned it and lowered it where they could see.

"That's my mother's locket! That's our hair!" James exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Are you sure?" Sirius took it and put it closer to James so he could see it properly.

"Positive. Son, ask Athena where she came from, please," James said.

Harry nodded "Where did you come from, pretty Athena?"

The snake wrapped around Harry's neck lovingly. "Hogwartssssssss."

"Um, we need auntie Minnie," Harry said to his painted dad.

"Why?"

"She says she comes from Hogwarts," Harry looked scared.

"That backstabbing piece of-"

"Language, James! There are children here."

"Sorry, love. We need to get them out immediately. If they sent a snake is because they couldn't come themselves. They may be hurt, but they are alive! You have to go! Right now!" James looked at his friends.

"Let me get Minnie, she's in the loo," Remus ran towards the house.

"Narcissa, accio our guns, please," Emma asked. Narcissa immediately did so and handed them the weapons.

Draco had gone to sit by his friends.

"Can I pet her?"

"Athena, can he pet you?"

"A future sssssnake? Alwaysssssss," she began moving towards Draco. Harry was confused. _A future snake?_ It made no sense.

"Put your hand next to her so she can climb your arm," Harry said.

Hermione lightly touched Athena's head. She didn't ask, but the snake seemed too comfortable and happy.

Severus looked at Harry in awe. The child made seamless transitions from English to Parseltongue. That wasn't common for someone his age.

"Remus just told me," Minerva walked in briskly with Augusta, who was pale. Her friends could be alive.

"Can I see it?" Augusta asked. Sirius gave it to her. She saw it and hugged it to her chest. "It even smells like her!"

"Let's get going. I need a volunteer to stay and watch the children," Emma said.

"I am staying, but I would rather someone stays with me," Martin began. "I am not in any sort of fighting condition."

"I will stay, Emma," Ianthe replied. "My daughters are still fighting that nasty cold. I'd rather stay in case their symptoms get worse."

"Thank you, Ianthe. Neesy, be ready to come if we call you. Jonsy, could you take over as head elf until we come back?"

Jonsy blushed and nodded. "I is being honored, Mrs. Granger."

"Kids, we'll be back soon, okay? Listen to Martin, Ianthe, and Jonsy, oh, and the Potters, of course," Dan added with a smile. The kids kissed their respective sets of parents—all except for Harry.

Athena whispered in his ear. "Sssssspeaker, you must come. Only ssssspeakers can open the Chamber."

"Emma? I have to come with you. Athena says that only speakers can open the chamber… whatever that is."

"Dear Merlin! Not the Chamber of Secrets!" Sirius exclaimed.

"The what?" Daniel asked with a lifted brow.

"Wasn't that closed?" Remus asked.

"Supposedly. But then again, it was Albus who said it was," Minerva felt like a failure. She needed to revamp the entire school.

"Mione, come with me?"

"Of course."

"Everyone else, wands at the ready. We don't know what we could be walking into. Thank God there are no students in the castle now. Here's the portkey," Minerva said, showing them a paperweight. "Link arms to ease our landing."

All the adults linked arms and placed a finger on the paperweight. "I hate portkeys," Remus sighed.

* * *

IN HOGSMEADE

Charles O'Brian was royally fucked. His superiors were so cross at him for leaving his post that they threatened to excommunicate him. That would not do! He needed to find a way for them to forgive him. He wouldn't accept being kicked out of the operation that had been _his_ idea just because the Pope was now angry! He didn't even like the current Pope! Screw him. If Charles's sources were right… if he could earn points in wizarding society, that may help people forget about his origin long enough so he could blend in and advance his cause on friendlier ears. This would, in turn, help him advance within the church.

He paid the bartender at a Knocturn's Alley's underground bar called Bacchus***, and made sure to include a generous tip for the information. Rogue elves that had been seen traipsing in the alley were very interesting. O'Brian had never really been a fan of Salazar Slytherin's methods, but his ideas were beautiful. He put on his compass necklace and followed the arrow. Instead of pointing towards any cardinal point, it pointed towards significant sources of dark energy. He took a deep breath as he saw Hogwarts. It was a beautiful castle. Outdated and unpractical to be sure, probably a logistical nightmare when it came to security, but pretty nonetheless. He went into Hogwarts, surprised at the lack of protection they had. True, there were no students in the building at the moment, but to be able to trespass just like that was disturbing.

* * *

The adults had landed on a heap. Harry and Hermione were standing, looking in awe at a castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Minerva said. She turned to Emma and Daniel, who were puzzled at the ruins and not trespassing signs that they were seeing. Minerva waved her wand over their faces. "Finite Tenebrae."

The Grangers took a step back at the magnificence of the castle that they could see now. That was a school? It looked like a fortress.

An elf popped in. "Headmistress McGonagall. Welcome back."

"Has anything happened while I was gone?"

"No, mistress. Just the usual," the elf shrugged.

"Take us to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets," Minerva requested.

The elf paled. "Yes, mistress…"

"What's wrong?"

"Us elves don't be liking that lavatory. It be stinking of evil. We is wanting to clean sewers, but Headmaster Dumbledore forbade us from going in there."

"Of course he did. That order is now lifted. Take us there right away," Minerva asked.

Everyone took hold of the elf, and when they landed, they were in an ancient-looking bathroom. Suddenly a teenage ghost came out of the last stall, balling her eyes out.

"Myrtle. Long time no see," Remus smiled.

The ghost wailed, "Oh! Remus, it is so good to see you!" she blinked in a flirty fashion. Then, Myrtle went back to crying. "Those horrid elves! They are possessed! They keep trying to hurt me!"

Sirius and Augusta rolled their eyes at this.

Myrtle noticed. "Hey! I know I'm _dead_, but it still hurts my feelings!"

"What elves?!"

"What do you mean possessed?"

"Yes, they come and go from down there…" Myrtle pointed at the lavatories.

Harry approached the lavatories, holding Daniel's hand. Athena whispered on his ear, and the boy said, "Open, pleasssssssse."

The lavatory began shifting. Pieces moved around and changed places. Soon enough, there was an opening large enough to fit people. After a few steps down, they couldn't see anything else. Daniel kept pulling Harry back.

"Daddy, let him go," Hermione pulled on his pant leg.

Daniel released Harry, who immediately took Hermione's hand.

"Together?" the boy asked.

"Together," Hermione nodded.

Before Dan could grab them, they quickly descended the visible steps. Then they were screaming. Dan ran in behind them, followed closely by Emma and everyone else. The kids had screamed more in mirth than in fear. After the initial steps, there was a dip and then a long, steep slide-like tube. As there was water flowing down, they slid quicker all the way down. They fell on a small pool of muddy water. Nope, not mud. The smell was too strong.

"Ew! Poo!" the kids said in unison.

"Ugh!" Daniel scrunched his nose in disgust. He barely moved himself and the kids out of the way when Emma, Remus, and Sirius landed in a pile. They waited for Minerva and Augusta, and even for Severus and Narcissa to reach a similar stinky landing. They walked out undisturbed and avoided the puddle.

"Hey! How did you do that?" Sirius frowned as he scourgified himself and his boyfriend, while the latter cleaned Emma and Dan.

"Lupin, being with Black is taking your intellect down. Swish and flick," Severus smirked. Augusta and Minerva chuckled while Narcissa laughed.

Remus frowned. Sirius replied, "I resent that, Snape!"

"Uncle Sev, can you clean us? I don't want to meet my grandparents all dirty…" Harry asked.

Severus immediately did so. Harry felt even cleaner than after a shower. That was odd. Hermione felt similarly. Athena had wrapped around the kids' intertwined hands. She liked it there. The speaker and his mate had too much delicious energy that made Athena feel good and healthy. Unbeknownst to anyone, she grew an inch from absorbing their magic. The kids didn't feel a thing. They thought Athena was cute and loving.

"Sssssspeaker, follow me," Athena climbed down the boy's leg and began moving forward.

She reached a small drain pipe opening—the one she used to leave the chamber.

"Athena, we can't fit in there, it is too small," Harry hissed.

"I know. I will go ahead and tell the massssster and mistressssss to move to the other ssssssside so those wand-carriersssss can blow it up," Athena made a sound that could only be understood as the amused laugh of a snake.

Harry's and Hermione's eyes were wide. They looked at the adults and blinked.

"What is it? What did she say?" Emma asked with concern.

"She said she'll go ahead to tell her masters to move to the other side so they can blow it up," Hermione said with a blush, pointing at the wizards and witches.

"What?!" Daniel and Emma asked. Her daughter could apparently understand snakes now.

"But that is too dangerous! What if the building caves in!?" Narcissa looked at Remus, who seemed to be running calculations looking around. He had specialized in tactical demolitions within the Auror force. Sirius looked like he wanted nothing more than a good explosion. Severus was just looking at Minerva awaiting instructions.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

All the wizards and witches turned. That was the voice of a respected professor and of a war hero. "This is what we will do. Augusta, Sirius, and I shall reinforce the hole, so the structure above doesn't collapse. Augusta, Severus, you will erect pillars from the rubble."

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and Augusta smirked at the word that flew past McGonagall's notice.

"Sirius, Narcissa, and I will levitate the remaining rubble out of the way. Remus, you will explode the pipe."

"What?! Blow it up? Boom!?" Remus' eyes were as wide as they could go.

"Yes, Remus, boom!*"

Emma and Daniel looked very hesitant at the professor's enthusiasm. In any case, they took the children and moved them towards the furthest wall, just in case they needed to run to an exit.

* * *

"Athena! You are back!" Dorea smiled. "How did things go?"

"I found a ssssssmall sssssspeaker. He is looking like your husband," Athena replied. Dorea gasped. _Harry!_ "They are on the other sssssside, and they will explode the wall. Cover your facesssss. I will go back to tell them to go ahead."

The snake slid away, and the Potters turned their bodies the opposite way, as much as their shackles would allow.

* * *

In a few minutes, everyone was ready. Athena came back and climbed up Harry's leg. "They are ready for the bombssssss!"

"Aunt Minnie! Athena says they are ready for the bombs," Harry said in a questioning tone with wide eyes. He was scared that there were going to be bombs thrown… as in plural.

"Thank you, kitten. Now, Remus, I want one localized circular explosion right in the middle. Focus, and make sure you measure your energy, we don't want to hurt them," Minerva instructed. Remus nodded and stood a few feet in front of the small opening.

The Grangers crouched and wrapped their bodies around the kids. Remus took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, then he lifted his wand arm resolutely and, moving his wrist in a spiral motion, said, "_Murum destruam circulus bombarda_!"

* * *

Charles disillusioned himself and walked in the direction the arrow pointed him towards. He went up the bridge. He managed to get to the lobby, but then he was stopped by a gigantic soldier statue that had jumped from the ledges on the tall stone wall. The statue seemed to know he was there, but he used his disillusionment to his advantage. He threw a stone to the side, then he transfigured it into a goat that ran away. The guard chased after it. Unexpectedly, the building shook as an explosion rattled its foundations. Charles ran following the arrow. It was pointing to where the blast noise came from. He went through a door and saw a lavatory that was… open? That made no sense. He approached it. It had stone steps descending from it into the darkness. His compass began growing warm. He swallowed thickly. _What, in the name of all that is holy, are they hiding in this blasted school?_ He thought.

O'Brian took a deep breath and crossed himself. He put on his clerical collar, took out his cross, and grabbed his holy water canteen. He opened it and doused his wand and cross with it. Then the prizard put the cap back on and said a hasty "Lumos!" He could hear screams and blasts inside. Charles ran down the stairs. It reeked in there. _Ugh. The sewer? Seriously?_ He saw a hole and noticed two kids who were on their own, seemingly unconscious. Their backs were to him_. Why would kids be allowed to be near something so dark!? What if it wanted a new host?_

He ran past the hole as the compass burned in his pocket. It had never been so hot. Two people were coming out carrying others.

* * *

_SOME MINUTES BEFORE…_

Dan couldn't help but look over his shoulder. A perfectly symmetrical empty circle was on the wall. A cloud of powdered stone fell down slowly. Emma turned and marveled at how the wizards and witches had indeed created pillars from the rubble and had strengthened the circle so the structure above would stay standing. As the dust settled, Athena went towards her familiars. The kids ran towards the hole in the wall, pulling the armed Grangers behind them.

Everyone else ran behind them wands in front of them.

The couple inside was covered in dust and coughing.

"Homenum revelio!" "Salvio Hexia!" "Repello Inimicum!" "Fianto Duri!"

No one ran faster to hug the Potters than Sirius and Remus, who loved them as if they were their biological parents.

"Oh, Remy! It is so good to see you!" Dorea said in between coughs. Remus began trying to cut off the chains to no avail.

"Son! I am so glad you are safe!" Charlus pressed his head into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius' attempts to get rid of the restraints were unsuccessful too.

"Dory!" Augusta yelled and ran to her friend. Minerva ran to Charlus, hugged him, and tried several spells to free him from the shackles. Remus and Sirius were speaking with astounding speed to the Potters while the two witches got to work.

"Charlus, if I cut off the cuffs, I can hurt you. But, I'll remove the chains so you can move."

"Are you in pain, dear?" Augusta asked while holding her friend.

"H-Harry?" Dorea asked between coughs.

"Hi," the boy stood frozen, looking at Dorea with Lily's eyes.

Augusta cut off Dorea's chains too.

"Hi, pumpkin," Dorea said, lowering her arms slowly.

"I'm Harry," her grandson said, approaching her with a shy smile.

Dorea's eyes filled with tears. "I know, baby. I know." She opened her arms. It hurt, but she didn't care.

Harry ran to her. Hermione lingered back, but from her bond, she felt like hugging her too. The kids sparkled, but no one noticed as they were focused on the hurt couple.

"Charlus, look at him… He's so handsome and healthy!"

Emma and Daniel were helping Charlus. Since his arms had popped out of their natural place, he was in a lot of pain.

"Yes, he is," Charlus managed to grunt that through the pain.

"Mr. Potter, we need to put your arms back into place. Unless there is a spell for that?" Emma asked Minerva, who shooked her head.

"You put them back in place, and we will help him with the pain," the professor offered.

Emma and Daniel shared a hesitant look.

"Can you create a rag so he can bite it?" Daniel asked Remus.

The wizard created one and handed it to the doctor.

"Here," Daniel put the rag in front of Charlus' mouth.

Charlus bit it. The doctors immediately put the arms back in place. Charlus didn't scream, he just grimaced.

"Sorry, but if we don't fix it, it will be worse," Emma explained with an apologetic smile.

Harry walked over to his grandfather and stared at the man who looked like an older version of his painted dad.

"I can help you. Mione?" Harry extended his hand back, and Hermione held it, standing slightly behind him.

The pair put their free hands hovering half an inch over the man's shoulders. Healing blue light made Charlus feel better immediately. The light began to travel to the rest of his body, and suddenly the children felt tired.

Remus stepped towards them, "Harry, Hermione, stop. He needs more help than you can provide. You will exhaust yourselves."

The blue light flickered as it does when a lightbulb will stop working. Hermione swayed a bit on her feet, and Harry helped her sit down. Daniel and Emma began to check her over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a bit dizzy…" she replied. "And hungry."

Harry offered his tired hand for his grandfather to shake. Memories of the Vernon Dursley kept the boy a bit hesitant of strangers, especially men. He wanted to jump into his grandfather's arms, but he didn't know if that would be welcomed, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"No hug for me, huh?" Charlus almost pouted.

Harry needed no more encouragement and hugged the man tightly. As he did, golden sparks came off both his and Hermione's body.

"Why are they sparkling?" Emma whisper shouted to her husband.

He shrugged. "Honey? Why are you sparkling?"

Hermione looked down and noticed the sparks with a serene smile. "I don't know, daddy. I just feel good… a bit tired, but good."

The Grangers once again shared a worried look.

"We need to take you to the Infirmary," Minerva said as she noticed the way Charlus couldn't really put weight on his left leg. Dorea was walking dragging a leg too.

Charlus stood up on sore legs. "My dear, respectfully, but all we want is to go home. If Poppy could be a dear and treat us there, we would be grateful," she smiled.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Of course, I understand. But before you go, is it true you were being kept here by Hogwarts' elves?"

"I don't know if they were Hogwart's elves, but they did seem possessed. I don't know what was done to them, but it is dark… and I am sure that goat did it!"

* * *

_SIMULTANEOUSLY_

"Augie! You are a sight for sore eyes!" Dorea squeezed her friend's hand.

"So are you! They all thought you were dead, but I didn't. I always kept hope. Hope is all I do. I wouldn't have been able to take care of my Neville otherwise."

"Neville? Why are you taking care of him? What happened to Frankie and Alice?" Dorea frowned in concern. Her godson was very dear to her, and his wife had managed to win her over very quickly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange happened. That crazy bitch tortured them to madness. They are in the mental ward at St. Mungo's. They have been catatonic for years," Augusta's eyes watered.

"Merlin!" Dorea hugged her friend. "How horrible! No recovery is possible?"

"They were seen by the director of the ward himself. He says there is no coming back for them," Augusta confessed.

"I am so sorry!"

"I am so sorry too... James and Lily were very dear to me," Augusta sighed. Her godson James was always like a son to her.

Dorea took a shaky breath. She could not break down now.

"Who are these people?" she asked, looking at the Grangers.

"They are Daniel Granger, his wife Emma, and his daughter Hermione. The adults are muggles, and the girl is a witch. They rehabilitated Harry and Sirius, and they Harry's legal guardians on the muggle world," Augusta explained.

"Rehabilitated? That madman put him with the Dursleys, didn't he?" Dorea's anger made her dusty hair float. Augusta nodded with sadness in her eyes. "How bad?"

"Um, kind of like the battle of Somme**," Augusta grimaced.

Dorea gasped.

"They healed his body and helped him with all the trauma… And um, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, but Harry and Hermione soul-bonded."

"Morgana! How? Nevermind that, we can talk later. I want to get out of here before those wretched things return," Dorea blinked rapidly, trying to process the information.

"What wretched things?" Augusta asked, but she needed no further explanation as a 'Pop!' was heard.

* * *

A sick looking elf popped into the area of the chains, where the prisoners had been, "Yous food prisoners," by the time he realized no one was there, he turned to see a seething headmistress.

"Who commands you?" she asked. The elf pushed her back with magic. Her chest and abdomen hurt from the harsh shove. Remus had barely caught her on time before she fell down. A growl came out of him. He respected professor McGonagall too much to allow anyone to get away with that. He started casting spells against it. Out of the blue, a second fierce-looking elf popped in, baring his rotting teeth, and a battle ensued. All wizards and witches began fighting the rogue elves.

* * *

Severus and Narcissa had stayed back by the hole. They didn't know if they would be welcome by the Potters. When the fight began, Snape summoned the kids, and Narcissa summoned the Grangers. "You need to get out of here. We will deal with this!" Severus told them, pushing them towards the hole. He ran into the multicolored jets of light.

"We want to help!" Daniel replied.

"You can't! Elven magic is too dangerous and unstable!" Narcissa yelled as she ran after Snape.

* * *

Outside the hole, Emma was angry. "Argh! I hate not being magic! Neesy?!"

A few seconds passed, and there was a pop behind Emma.

"Mistress?" Neesy looked concerned.

"Thank God! Neesy, call our fighters! We need help!"

"What be happening?!" the elf asked, looking at the exhausted children and distressed parents.

"Two bad elves are attacking everyone, go!" Daniel yelled in exasperation.

Neesy's eyes widened as popped away.

"It may take a while… Tolanthe told me that popping over long-distance requires several pops along the way…"

"Damn it! Look, the Potters! They are hurt!" Emma said. Dan barely heard her over the shouting and explosions happening inside.

"I carry him, you carry her?" Dan asked.

Emma nodded. "Children, stay here, and stay down!"

The kids nodded sleepily. They rested against the wall, their bond wobbly. Both children felt something dark draining their energy.

* * *

Whatever Albus had done to those elves had to have been atrocious. They had pitch-black eyes with no white in them. Their faces were beastly and angry with no trace of famous happy elf efficiency. Their hands waved, repelling spells and counterattacking the humans. Although they were just two, they fought ruthlessly. Nothing was off-limits. They were trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Human knowledge of elven magic had always been minimal. Augusta was glad that she now didn't carry one spare wand, but two. Andromeda had returned Frank's, and since the restaurant attack, she was holding them both in her cane. She had immediately tossed them to Dorea and Charlus so they could at least protect themselves.

The male elf kept making advanced motions to throw things at the humans. He shook as pieces of the rubble began flying through the air and hitting all those present with a vengeance.

"Sirius, do it!" Remus yelled while summoning the Potters behind him and lifting a strong protego. He looked at the Potters over his shoulder, "I'll cover you! Get out of here! Go! Go! Go!"

Dorea and Charlus hobbled towards the entrance. They were reached by Emma and Daniel, who, without question, lifted them on a piggyback ride and ran to the hole. They ran past a stranger, a priest, and so they ran faster, worried about Harry and Hermione, but the kids were there just as they left them.

Sirius shook his head at Remus and ducked as an arm of the statues that had been blown up with the wall was thrown at him. "You can't do it! We haven't trained enough!"

"For once in your life, do as I say!" Remus roared as he threw a pillar he had transfigured towards the elves.

"NO!" Sirius yelled back as he exploded a large stone that almost sent Narcissa flying towards a wall.

The female rogue had focused her attack on Minerva with pure hatred. Had the professor not been an excellent duelist, she would be already dead. Out of all those present, she was the one who knew the most about elven magic, but her knowledge was theoretical, and she had never imagined having to duel an elf.

"I despise you!" the elf abruptly spoke with Albus Dumbledore's voice.

"What did you do to these poor creatures, you monster!?" Minerva yelled as she tried to render the possessed female elf unconscious. She ducked.

"Fight me, Minerva! You never could beat me! You don't have a thirst for blood, and you need that to beat me!" the elf screeched and sent a massive ball of black elven fire at the headmistress.

Although she was an excellent spell-caster, she knew that there was no counter, no protection strong enough to stop black elven fire. The only thing her brain could process was that this was how she died. How anti-climactic!

* * *

On the other side of the room, Remus had to resort to blackmail. He fought to block all the stones and sharp wood shards as he pulled an Emma, "If you don't fucking do what I am asking you to do, we are over! Do you hear me?!"

Sirius cursed as he lifted a defensive barrier. "Fine! That is low! Merlin, help us!"

Sirius took out a vial and did a strange spell throwing the contents of the vial towards his boyfriend's nose.

Remus inhaled deeply. His head moved in a circle as if stretching his neck. The wolf awoke. That vial had a concentrated mixture of veel blood (his favorite full moon meat), female wolf pheromones, male wolf scent, and powdered moonstone.

* * *

Bypassing the Grangers who were running out with the Potters on their backs, and before the fire turned the headmistress to ash, O'Brian ran into the scene. He threw a canteen towards the black fire, engorgioed, and exploded it in the blink of an eye. Due to inertia, he kept moving and pushed Minerva out of the way. The black fire sphere looked like it turned to petrol as the holy water hit it. It stayed floating in the air and began melting like black lava. The bits that fell to the ground were disintegrating the hard ancient stone floor. The prizard had rolled away. He stood and did the same procedure with a second canteen while Minerva covered him. She had no idea who he was, but he had just saved her from a horrible, certain death. _Wait a minute, a priest with a wand!?_

"The Power of Christ compels you! You disgusting creature! I cast you out! The blood of the Martyrs commands you! Begone! In the name of the Father," Charles waved his wand up vertically, in front of the sludge, and the lava screeched horribly. "The Son," the man moved the wand towards the floor. The lava bubbled, and smoke began to rise. Then he moved the wand in a crossing manner at the center of the vertical line, from right to left, "and the Holy Spirit!" The lava shook. Horrible screams started to come out of it. "Amen!"

Outside, Harry and Hermione convulsed horribly to the horror of the doctors and the boy's grandparents. All humans present felt their heads would explode. The stranger engorgioed a chest and pulled the black mess to it with his wand. Once he closed the lid and wrapped ancient-looking chains around the chest, the convulsions and the headaches stopped. Sirius noticed two things right away. That was the man from the church where they found Daniel, and those were the same chains that Martin had used them on Harry's Horcrux.

* * *

Remus was trying his best to control the animal within. Being a werewolf, he could afford not to protect his sturdier body so he could attack the elves. He moved his head in a circular motion to try to focus his instincts, but then a familiar smell hit him. _The threat from the church! The one that had hurt Sirius! _Remus released his claws and charged towards the stranger. He had promised retribution if the man posed a threat to his pack again. Charles barely jumped back from the chest before Remus split him in half. The rogue elves began attacking the wolf with all they had while levitating above his reach. He roared as a nasty magic bout burnt his back. O'Brian had felt Remus' stare before he saw it. He had promised the beast to never be near his mate again, but how could he know?!

"I am here for the elves, _not_ your pack!" Charles yelled, holding his silver cross in front of him.

Remus would have bitten the prizard if Neesy hadn't come running with seven armored elves and three goblins.

"You is being very bad elvesies! Stop attacking our masters!" Neesy screamed with rage, holding a heavy shield. Their reinforcements ran in, charging towards the fight. The mighty battle scream that the goblins let out in Gobbledegook was terrifying. Those who didn't live through the goblin-wand-carriers conflict felt the hairs in the back of their necks stand up, and an electric shock running down their spine. No wonder goblins were so respected.

The rogue elves summoned two dozen accomplices, and the fighting got infinitely worse. Blasts made the building shake. Augusta had a gash down her leg that was bleeding profusely. Minerva's non-dominant arm was broken, and a part of her tight bun had caught on fire. Harry and Hermione had stopped shaking, but they were still unconscious. Dorea and Charlus held the kids outside, marveling at how their hands had a magnetic pull towards one another and at how Athena was tightly wrapped around their joined hands, and she slept placidly.

The Grangers ran into the fight shooting towards the elves. Remus had managed to catch the male elf by the throat with his teeth. He shook the limp body, and the elf's blood came gushing out. The werewolf spat her out because the blood that was gushing was bitter and rotten. He was expecting to savor tasty elf bones. How disappointing! He heard Sirius' pained growl and turned towards his boyfriend. One of the other rogue elves had wrapped burning chains around Sirius. The wolf in Remus saw black. He leaped towards the culprit pushing Severus towards a broken sculpture as he raged. Severus let out an "Oomph!" as his clavicle broke.

Narcissa screamed as she saw Severus go down. This confused the werewolf and made the elves attack her harder. She had cuts and burns all over. Dan and Emma had managed to take down two elves, but they had to run for cover. They had wounds down their arms and legs, and Emma sprained an ankle. She was almost sure it was broken. Daniel helped her out while the wounded Headmistress covered their backs. When the humans were positive that they wouldn't be able to survive this, not even with their backup, a tactical Auror squad of six, headed by Amelia Bones, and Ianthe Greengrass came in. Now that Ianthe's core was wholly recovered and that her daughter had confessed a vision to her, she had to come to help them. Madam Bones had jumped at Ianthe's call and personally came to provide backup for The Family. She thought she saw Charlus and Dorea Potter outside, but she couldn't stop to double-check.

* * *

The fight that followed was intense. Both elves and wand-carriers were giving it their all. It had taken Remus a lot of concentration to focus his wolf on the elves instead of on the human that he wanted to turn to shreds. When his control slipped for a second, and he almost bit Charles, Ianthe valiantly jumped to his back and pressed a piece of silver to the back of his neck. It burnt horribly, and he fell to his knees. He lost his hold on the wolf, and his body went back to his smaller human self. He immediately got up and resumed fighting, albeit more carefully because his body wasn't as impervious in this form. It took around an hour to subdue all the rogue elves. As all the wizards and witches checked on each other, Charles took advantage of the commotion to leave the scene, limping. The church was his priority. When he showed the contents of the chest to his superior, he would be back on his good graces.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey had been warned to call for help. She used spells and the help of the able elves to move people. As they were deep in the lowest floors, Poppy even called Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant gamekeeper. They needed brute force. Soon enough, everyone was in the infirmary. Andromeda had taken an apprentice position with Madam Pomfrey, and she was ready to help. They healed those who were wounded the most first.

By the time they left Hogwarts for the manor, all of them had been treated. Emma and Daniel looked on as Harry and Hermione were treated by Madam Pomfrey. She kept saying that they were perfectly fine while Emma and Daniel insisted that the kids couldn't be okay if they had seized for several minutes. The Grangers knew they would be taking their children to a regular hospital.

* * *

Remus was helping heal his boyfriend.

"Ouch!" Sirius complained.

"I'm sorry."

"I still can't believe you said that," Sirius grimaced.

"I needed you to help me. I can't do both things at a time."

"You shouldn't have done that. You could have killed that man!" Sirius whispered harshly.

"I should have! I told him to stay the fuck away from my mate and my pack, and he promised he would, but then he was here!" Remus whisper shouted back.

"Oh, so I am your mate now, huh? You threatened to leave me mid-battle! What the hell was that about?"

"I already said I'm sorry, I can't go back in time!"

"You know what, Moony? I am done with this. I am not going to be in a relationship that is so flimsy that you can just say we're through at any moment and leave me."

"So, because I made a mistake, you want to break up with me?" Remus was shocked.

"No, you dolt!" Sirius yelled, garnering the attention of a few people.

"Then what are you saying?" Remus said in an exasperated tone.

"I want something more formal and permanent. So, if you want to stay with me, we are getting married!" Sirius shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

Remus colored and replied, "Don't say that. You know it's not possible… It hurts."

"Sirius, we were going to do a dance mob! What kind of proposal is this?!" Dan threw his hands up. Emma shushed him.

"Sorry, Dan. I realize we can die any day. I don't want to wait anymore… Remy, King Nagkrat says that if he marries us personally, the Ministry will have to accept our union, and he is willing to do so."

Remus gasped. Emma shushed everyone who was whispering.

Sirius grimaced as he went down on one knee with considerable effort.

"Remus, I know you could do _much_ better than me. I know I can be childish and tactless at times… Perhaps, I do not deserve an entire life with you. As Severus has put it many times before, you are way out of my league," Severus chuckled a few gurneys over to the left. "But I love you… with every fiber of my being and bone on my tail. I want you to be by my side in any House events as my partner in life and in crime. I want to grow old with you and make you happy… I… Will you marry me?"

"But Sirius, you would be giving up the chance to have an heir… It would be the end of your lineage."

"Moony… Any _buts_ you can have, I have already decided that they don't matter as long as I have you."

Remus seemed to be battling himself.

"Love, my knee is hurting… Say something, will you?" Sirius was starting to freak out.

"Yes," Remus' eyes filled with tears.

Sirus jumped up and kissed Moony hard. They usually refrained from showing off physical affection in front of people, but right now, they didn't care. Everyone started clapping. As soon as they stopped for air, Emma was squeezing the life out of them.

"Wedding planning is kind of my jam, you know… if you need any help," she laughed.

Bit by bit, they all started to congratulate the happy couple.

Andromeda hugged Sirius first. When she hugged Moony, she said, "We are official cousins to be!"

The last to approach were Dorea and Charlus.

"Sons," Dorea began.

"Marauders," Charlus nodded at them.

"Do we have your blessing?" Remus asked, holding Dorea's hands.

"It's not like you need it, but of course, you have it. It would have been a very joyous day for James and Lily," Dorea replied with a sad smile.

"Merlin! We haven't told you! Their essence was preserved in a painting!"

"You mean we can talk to our kids again?!" Charlus said. His voice was breaking.

Emma and Daniel held hands and squeezed three times. _I. Love. You_. Loving parents are loving parents, magical or not. The doctors shared a smile.

"Yes, their painting is waiting for you at Potter Manor," Remus said with a watery smile.

"I would love to host you longer, but all of you need rest—healer's Orders. Now go home," Poppy said after a quick Sonorus. "You too, Mrs. Tonks."

* * *

Potter Manor was its magnificent self. Charlus and Dorea were glad to hear all the stories that explained how their family grew so much after they bathed, changed, and had a good meal. They were delighted to see so many happy elves from their original staff had come back. As soon as they were home, Emma had asked Jonsy to discreetly rearrange the rooms so that Charlus and Dorea would have their own room again. Tolanthe had made the house shake in celebration of her Master and Mistress being back. The Potters spent a few hours talking to their son and daughter in law in private.

Once they were caught up, they realized the meaning of an actual full house. It had been a long time since so many rooms in the manor had been occupied at the same time. They held each other as they saw their guests eat together with the elves. Dorea sighed. Lily would be so glad to see this. Neesy had broken down when she talked to them. She had tried to look for them in all their properties. But the wards that Dumbledore created and the spells he applied made their cores almost undetectable, and Neesy hadn't been able to find her masters. The Potters were so glad to see several of their old elves. They were told about the greenhouse and the treehouse, and their chest puffed with pride for their incredible elves.

Charlus had been particularly shocked at two things: the presence of famously neutral Lady Greengrass and her daughters under the protection of their house and the housing Narcissa Malfoy now Black and her son. Lady Greengrass requested an audience with them the following day. Draco was all politeness. This was a stark contrast to how they remembered the social-climbing man whore Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa seemed quite changed and grateful. The Potters decided that all of the people in the manor had been brought there by their sons Remy and Siri. As such, they would trust their judgment and try their best to get along with everyone. Even the priest. Mr. Shaw deserved a chance. If he had helped their grandson, that was enough for them. Those Grangers were something else. House Potter owed them handsomely. They had made significant sacrifices to be there for Harry.

* * *

"Those bastards! I will kill them myself!" Albus roared as his instruments showed the elves were mostly dead.

"What happened?!" Gellert came in with his wand.

"They escaped!" Albus was red with fury. The instruments began to explode.

Grindelwald frowned, "The Potters?"

Albus nodded. He should have never trusted those ugly things. He should have taken the Potters with him when he left.

"I told you! Bloody hell! Do you realize how much this will set back our plans?!" Gellert yelled. The lights flickered.

"I will fix this."

But Albus found out the next morning that it was beyond fixing. The Potters were now safe in their fortress. The Prophet was falling apart. The Quibbler published a scathing statement that would make sure he lived in infamy. They would pay tenfold for this humiliation.

* * *

In the following weeks, the Potters improved steadily. The DMLE had taken everyone's testimonies, and they had taken a look at Hogwarts at the request of Headmistress McGonagall so the safety could be improved. Athena got comfortable in the vast garden and grew a few more inches. Harry was flourishing further now that he had his grandparents and his parents in his life. The boy had been hearing family stories. He talked to his parents at least twice a day. His grandparents and Hermione would join them often.

The Grangers finally found a safe space for Emma to work in London. They had talked to the Potters to tell them they would be leaving soon. Their house was ready, and they felt like they were intruding. The Potters refused. Harry and Hermione had begged them to let them all stay together. Charlus and Dorea were very grateful to the Grangers and offered for them to build a house in the property if they wanted their own space. The Grangers were still considering whether it was worth it to create a new home here.

Daniel had decided to join his wife in private practice. He would miss the hospital, but he felt better knowing they would be working together, and if something happened, they would be able to reach each other immediately. The doctor was also thrilled to have had their office connected to the manor's floo network. Selling his car was not something he was particularly excited about, but he wouldn't miss the traffic. It had taken quite a big payment, even with Sharptooth pushing for a discount on account of King Nagkrat's relationship with them, but the Potters insisted on paying for half.

The Grangers had finally been able to see both of Hermione's grandparents. It took a lengthy explanation, but they had convinced them to join the Potters for Christmas. Madam Bones had guaranteed there would be no Statute of Secrecy issues as Hermione was a witch, and her family was fundamentally entitled to be a part of her world. She had sent in the paperwork, which Ted reviewed to make sure it was actually okay. The times the DMLE had failed _The Family_ made it so that they didn't trust them that much.

* * *

Severus and Narcissa had decided Eileen and Severus would move back to their old house. Sirius and Narcissa began working on fixing Grimmauld Place so it could be sold. Padfoot and Remus had decided that the ultimate _fuck you_ to his parents would be for him to sell that horrid place and use that money to pay for his wedding to Remy. Remus was hired by Minerva to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. They decided that they would have a guest professor each full moon so Lupin could go back to his cottage to spend his confinement there.

Emma began to help Sirius and Remus plan the wedding with Narcissa's help. Things were looking bright. The first man to man marriage on the Wizarding World had to be legendary. The wedding would be exclusive with only close friends and family in attendance. The Potters had offered their garden for the ceremony and their ballroom for the reception. All elves were ecstatic to have a party to prepare again. Their wedding would be celebrated by King Nagkrat himself. He agreed to keep his security basic, with only six guards. The Head of Goblin Security had come to the manor to check for blind spots and security hazards. He found a couple, and The Potters paid to have them fixed right away.

* * *

Ianthe had moved out with her daughters. They decided to spend a couple of years in France. The kids had a teary goodbye. But they were glad to go with their mother and to see their family. Both Daphne and Astoria had grown close to everyone in the manor. The Greengrass elves were sad to leave the treehouse, but their loyalty ultimately lay with House of Greengrass. Ianthe had kept her promise to stay in touch and was doing research on best practices for alliances and forwarding her findings to Potter Manor. She was also working with Emma to find muggle friendly history books and explanations she could send the Pope. They were waiting for Martin to decide whether he would leave so they could either send them with him in person or mail them to the address His Holiness had given Emma.

* * *

Martin was still working towards his full recovery. Draco would help him every single day. Emma and Daniel were diligent in their care of their friend. It took months before Martin could stand on his own, but he was persistent, and he would work out consistently. The priest never complained if something hurt. He would grimace and keep going. By the time he was walking with a cane, he had made a decision. Martin would go work at the Vatican. When he told Draco, the boy had cried for several days. Draco would miss his friend a lot. The priest promised to write often and it was a promise he would keep.

Charlus and Dorea had personally invited him to return for Christmas. He said he would try his best. Priests didn't really have money to spare. Dorea noticed this. He had a tiny suitcase and it had everything he owned. Martin had won the Potters over with his respectful ways. The man was genuinely interested in magic and was genuinely open to learning about it. Charlus wrote to Sharptooth so he would exchange and transfer money for travel expenses for the man. Seeing how happy the kids were to have Martin around was all the encouragement he needed to want him around.

* * *

Dorea had talked gone to Hogwarts to speak to Snape. She knew he was hesitant to come to the manor because he thought her husband and her held a grudge. They didn't. They had already spoken to Lily. Dorea asked Snape to teach the children the basics of Chemistry when they were old enough. He immediately agreed. Now that he was more his original self, he had gone back to Hogwarts to teach. Severus was quite grateful that the Headmistress had given him another chance.

His first day back, his class was one of terrified first years. They had been warned to fear Snape and his methods. They expected the cold, obscure dungeons, but under the DMLE's security guidelines, it was not safe to teach that subject in there. Any explosions or fires could threaten everyone in the building, especially the Slytherins. And so, Snape now taught in an airy, well-lit classroom on the second floor. Emma had advised him to dress more approachable for kids. He was wearing black pants, a blue sweater, a white shirt, and a blue tie. His hair was still the same length, but it was clean, soft, and in a more flattering haircut. To be a bit more precise, he looked his age, and he was happy.

Few people outside Potter Manor and his home had seen his new and improved self. He welcomed the young kids with a small smile and introduced himself. The first thing he said had several students with their mouths hanging open.

"I am here to teach you how to make potions. Some of you may be naturally gifted. Others will struggle. I will be giving additional tutoring sessions to those of you who need more time and lengthier explanations. I do not believe in taking away points for your inexperience. As long as you follow instructions and try your best, I am willing to help you."

Minerva had hidden by the door in kitty form, and she sighed contentedly. This new Snape would be an excellent professor. Other professors had been hesitant at first, but as they saw him prove himself and saw how students began to look forward to their lessons, they came around. Severus had actually apologized to all older students, and he had promised to demonstrate to them that he had changed. He felt it was a bit too late for the students who were in their seventh year. But he would do better. Seeing Draco so proud of him was helping him when he struggled. Eileen was over the moon at the prospect of having a grandson. Draco liked her. She was fun and knew a lot of stories.

Narcissa was working part-time with Severus. She was excited at this new beginning. Sev was a patient professor and she did everything he asked her to do so she could improve quicker. Narcissa was always reading the books he recommended. Even Lily had pitched in some recommendations. Lily had realized soon enough that Narcissa was the woman that Sevy had chosen. She was thrilled for him as soon as she got to know Sirius' cousin better. Narcissa's confidence grew as she got better at potion-making and with every heartfelt compliment Severus gave her.

* * *

At the end of the year, every family that was going to be a part of the alliance was invited to spend Christmas and New Year's at the Potter's. Their lists had more commonalities than differences. The adults had reached an agreement over steamy mugs of hot spiked chocolate and homemade cookies. Their Alliance would be mighty and fair. After careful consideration, they included the clan of the different elves.

The elves were prospering rapidly. They had been able to complete their treehouse right before Christmas. Dobby had finally won Neesy over. Several of the elves had paired up and were starting to bond. There were two female elves pregnant that year: Blinky and Neesy. Emma was over the moon when they invited her to be in their labor ceremony. They didn't invite Daniel because labor was a woman's thing.

Charlus and Dorea had managed to bring electricity back into the manor. They had their blueprints and the procedures that Lily and James had followed in their vault. Since they owned significant stock in the magical press, they decided to write a statement that would bring Albus Dumbledore's reputation to new lows. They had given their interview to the Quibbler and not the Daily Prophet when they heard that Pandora had passed, and Xenophilius was struggling. The Daily Prophet had posted lies and believed Dumbledore. The Potters had decided to close that paper. They brought their fame as a news outlet to the ground by giving interviews to their competitor and pulling all their stock.

Severus and Minerva had finally opened Lily's lab in Hogsmeade. The amount of work she had done, both the one that was completed and the one that was in progress was astounding. She had drafted several laws, and there was a manuscript called Moonlit that she left for Remy. Remus spent the next weeks reading it with an awestruck expression and taking notes. Severus had taken the laws to the first alliance meeting. Charlus had held them tight with tears in his eyes. He and his wife were convinced Voldemort had burned those. The Alliance had decided to pursue their first project in the Wizengamot. They would clear Sirius's name formally.

Dorea was convinced by Emma, who had quickly become really close to her, to help teach the children and their non-magical parents. The doctors wanted to make informed decisions about their kids' wellbeing always. The Potters grew to like them a great deal. They were educated, polite, knowledgeable, helpful, and would always put the kids first. Lily and James had asked Charlus and Dorea not to fight for custody rights. They wanted the Grangers to be Harry's legal guardians in the muggle world and Sirius and Remus to be joined guardians in the magical world. Neither grandparent disliked this as long as the kids lived with them, and they could spoil them both rotten. After all, Hermione and Harry were one and the same with their bond.

* * *

By the time the kids were getting excited to go to Hogwarts, they would have strong foundations both in the muggle and magical subjects that had been selected as the most important. They were always learning and playing. The Potters invited young Luna to join the classes, and Neville was over the moon. She was more like him than the other kids. The boy was coming out of his shell a bit more every day. He lost the bit of excess weight he had and could now run and play without getting tired. Having friends was great. Augusta was a frequent visitor of the Manor and the classes were split between Longbottom Manor and Potter Manor.

* * *

Emma and Daniel looked down from their balcony and smiled at their kids playing with their classmates on their brooms. The children were happy, healthy, and learning a lot. The doctors could barely believe how much Harry had grown and recovered from the horrible circumstances he lived in the past. The difference that having a caring family and a positive environment made was significant. When children had a solid foundation, they could build a great life. When children could trust that if they needed help or advice, they would always have someone willing to be there for them, they could make better decisions and enjoy their childhood more. The doctors knew it was a long road and that Harry and Hermione were just getting started, but regardless of this, they were confident that with the help of the gigantic family they were building, they would be fine no matter what.

* * *

End of Part One

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank you for reading!

*I couldn't resist. I've always loved that line from the movie.

**The Battle of Somme (July 1st – November 18, 1916): the first day of the Battle of the Somme holds an infamous record for the British army, being the bloodiest day in its history. 19,240 British men lost their lives that day due to poor intelligence, inadequate artillery support, and an underestimation of their enemy. By the end of the battle, 141 days later, 420,000 British soldiers lay dead for the prize of just a few miles of land gained.

***Dionysus, also called Bacchus, was the god of fruitfulness and vegetation, mainly known as a god of wine and ecstasy.

**** OSB: Order of Saint Benedict. OM: not Order of Merlin (though that would be super cool!) but Order of Merit, which is a Commonwealth distinction in the UK that recognizes exemplary service in the armed forces, science, art, literature, or the promotion of culture.

**About Part II:** For those who have enquired, I have no date for the beginning of the following part, which will be focused on the children at Hogwarts and the dark trio's shenanigans. I appreciate all of the readers who have been so supportive of this story and who have reached out. Thank you for joining me on this wild ride. I never expected all the follows and favorites I got. As I had said before, I will be going back and updating some older chapters for some spelling and continuity issues. I hope to see you in Part II and I hope you liked this story. Please stay safe. Good luck! A socially distanced hug from my house to yours and a heartfelt thank you. -Lux-


	36. Epilogue: The Goblin Queen

**Epilogue: The Goblin Queen**

Two little girls were dancing barefoot on Potter Manor's garden as the wind blew leaves around the yard. Up in a balcony, Sirius was looking down with a smile. He was aware that by choosing Moony, he had given up any chances of having a biological heir. Padfoot knew that he could hire someone… but it just felt wrong. It would be akin to buying a child. He would never be pregnant, but from women's stories of risky pregnancies and loss like Emma's and from difficult deliveries like Neville's, he would feel like a tyrant imposing his desire to be a father on a woman in need. It would not do. Remy felt the same way.

Emma came out to join Sirius. Her wedding planner mode was finally starting to turn off a bit. Today was the big day. Emma was looking like a dream. Her hair was curled in glamourous waves. When she had taken all the women in the house to a muggle stylist, she came out with a long bob and elegant caramel highlights. Her makeup was done without magic but set to last with a spell. She was wearing a long, deep blue strapless dress with a slit that went up to her midthigh. The back of the dress had a deep 'V' cut.

Sirius turned and looked at Emma with a beaming smile.

"Goddess divine!" he twirled her around. "You have outdone yourself. Everything looks stunning. So elegant and cozy."

"Groom," she smiled and mock curtseyed. "I am glad you like the decorations."

"I don't mean just that… Everything is perfect! You managed to get everyone and everything we wanted. The food will be delicious, and the music is going to be fantastic. King Nagkrat is actually coming to Potter Manor. I don't think he has left goblin territories in decades. And he's bringing his mate the Goblin Queen," Sirius was genuinely shocked when Gringotts informed them of this.

"I hope they approve of the ceremonial area. It fits what their letter required, but I'm a bit nervous," Emma sighed.

"I am sure it will be perfect," Sirius squeezed her hands.

* * *

Narcissa was trying to cover up the remainder of her scars. Her bangs were out of the way, held by a clip. Emma, Narcissa, Andy, and Ianthe were all wearing the same dress. Narcissa had never shown so much skin in public. Luckily she and Emma had agreed to have wraps too, and she managed to close the slit so it would go up to her knee. Em would come to check on her in a few minutes to give her the final chronogram and the boutonnière that Draco had to wear. There was a knock at the door, and Narcissa looked at her watch. It couldn't be the doctor, she was unnervingly punctual. The only other person she was expecting in her room was Severus, but she was happy to see her sister at the door.

"Morning, Cissa!" Andy came in and hugged her sister. "You look _gorgeous_!"

"Ladies," Augusta said behind Andy. She was holding a small paper bag.

"Lady Longbottom, please do come in," Narcissa motioned at Augusta.

The older woman was looking formidable. She was wearing a light gray long ensemble with embroidered detailing on the hems of the skirt and the sleeves. Her cane was decorated to match her clothes.

"Sis, I am here to help you with that…" Andy pointed at Narcissa's forehead.

"Well, how about that? So am I," Augusta chuckled.

"What? Merlin! Did Ianthe teach you both the spell?" Narcissa gasped.

"Yes," Andy smiled.

"What spell?" Augusta asked, repositioning her glasses.

"It's from the Greengrass Grimoire. Amazing to heal scarring from burns. Ianthe tried, but her core was too weak to finish the job. I asked her about it the day Charlus and Dorea were found. She promised to teach me. Ianthe thinks that the spell should become widely available, and since she is leaving after the wedding, she wants me to work on doing just that… I have been practicing these couple of months because it takes a lot of precision, but I am ready now… May I?"

"Of course," Narcissa smiled and closed her eyes.

Augusta looked on at the spell-casting with interest. It was very complex, indeed, but the results were unbelievable. It was as if Narcissa had never been burned. Andy pulled Narcissa to the mirror.

"It's like…"

"Nothing happened," Andy smiled. "I know, right?"

Augusta touched the new skin in awe. "Well, I came here to give you something I have been working on, but I don't think that's necessary anymore."

"What is it?" Narcissa blinked.

Augusta handed Narcissa the bag. There was a glass jar with a sparling greenish paste. "It's an advanced burns salve."

"I can still use it... I have other scars. They just aren't that visible…" Narcissa trailed off.

Andy frowned.

Narcissa pulled up her dress. There were cigar burns up the back of her thighs.

Augusta felt her magic get cold. How she wished she could melt Malfoy with acid. "That _bastard_. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Andy do the spell?"

"Well, if you need it to be tried on a person, I would like to be your test subject. Do I have to keep it on for long?" Narcissa asked.

"That would be helpful. Fifteen to twenty minutes should do it," Augusta replied. "Lay down, so I can apply it. Andy, be a dear and disinfect the area."

"Of course. Cissa, please lay down on your stomach," Andy asked.

* * *

Harry was helping Neville get used to Athena. Now the boy wouldn't jump away at her presence. The snake had taken a particular liking to Harry and Hermione. Athena was moving her head following Hermione and Luna as they danced. Luna had fallen in love with the reptile. Her dreamy eyes were now closed as she danced to the music that the band hired for the wedding was rehearsing. Harry watched as Mione's deep blue dress flowed as she moved.

The little embroidering on the dress' waist lavender sash glowed in iridescent tones as the sun hit them. Both girls had a crown of white roses on their heads. Their hair was down in curls that Eileen had helped their parents style. The young witches had become fast friends. Since they were close in age, they had a lot of things in common. Luna was a bit strange for Hermione's standards. But as Harry had said, "we are all weird." He was right. Luna had lost her mother.

As Daphne was a bit older, she was often bored with the children's chosen games, and Astoria was still too young to participate. The toddler had taken a liking to Draco. The two were walking across the rose garden, and Astoria giggled as Draco handed her a big rose after making sure there were no thorns in it. Daphne sighed. She didn't fit in with anyone in the house.

* * *

Lord and Lady Potter were looking at their garden with pride. The couple was dressed in their finest. Dorea approved of everything. The choice of flowers, the decoration, the band, the food… Emma Granger was something else. And to think, she had no magic to help her. The Lady nodded at her husband and went upstairs to hand out family jewels for the ladies of the house. She could think of no better gesture to make them feel welcome and at ease.

Charlus brought Lily and James's portrait to the garden. He sat down in one of the chairs next to it with a glass of firewhiskey. The Longbottom Manor elves brought Frank and Alice in their wheelchairs. Lily and James had been trying to help Neville's parents by talking to them for hours, sometimes they would blink or close their eyes. But other than that, they remained pretty much the same.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Augie, dear, I don't want to speak out of place…" Dorea held and patted her friend's hand.

"You should never worry about that. Tell me," Augusta smiled sadly. They had been discussing everything that had been attempted to help Frank and Alice Longbottom. Sitting across were Minerva and Emma, who were serving tea and cake. They were at McGonagall's office.

"Alright, then, we have to explore other alternatives for your Frankie and Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"A human brain is a human brain. It has been proven, or so Emma tells me," Dorea looked at the doctor who nodded, "that there is no major difference between how a non-magical and a magical brain work. Except for mind magic. But neither of them practiced that," Dorea said, taking the cup Minerva handed her.

"It has?" Augusta looked at the doctor.

"I've been reading very obscure material that Andy has helped me obtain. There are no proven structural differences. I really think that we could potentially help them with non-magical treatments," Emma said with a small smile.

Augusta's eyes filled with tears. "Do you really think so? I don't dare to hope they can come back… I miss them dearly, but my Neville… He _needs_ them. I have done my best, but I am aware that there are things only parents can do for their children… He misses them terribly. It is so sad because, just like Harry, Neville lost them too early for him to remember much."

"We know. But to get started, we need to get them out of St. Mungo's. I've talked to a friend who has treated similar cases. She recommends that while they are catatonic, being with family and in familiar spaces, can only make them feel more comfortable. She's an authority in the field, and she's willing to take their case. We would have to take them to sessions at least three times a week," Emma said in between sips.

"Are you willing to try?" Minerva asked.

"If there is just a tiny chance that things can get better, I want to do whatever it takes," Augusta said. They agreed to start working with the specialist after Sirius and Remus left on their honeymoon.

* * *

Emma was knocking on Narcissa's door, holding her makeup trunk. It should have been a bag, but the doctor loved makeup and now that she had people she could put it on, and a useful spell that could make it look fresh for hours, she had been purchasing even more.

"Doll! I'm here to do your makeup…" Emma was surprised when Andy opened the door.

"Hey, Em! Come in. Lady Longbottom is just finishing."

Emma frowned and thought, _Finishing what?_

Andy moved, and Emma saw Narcissa on the bed with her thighs exposed. There was a salve like thing that moved on its own over Narcissa's scars. It looked like separate slugs moving around that left a sparkly, gelatinous substance behind. Emma was perplexed. Where the slug-like thing had been, new, healthy skin appeared. Augusta used her wand to pick up the remaining paste slugs and to put them back into the jar.

"Perfect!" Augusta exclaimed with a broad smile. "It works! Did you feel any pain, dear?"

"No, just like a sticky cold feeling," Narcissa replied, staying still while Andy cleaned the new skin and pulled her dress down while helping her stand.

"Your forehead!" Emma exclaimed, noticing the clipped up bangs. "Ianthe?"

"No, Andy. Ianthe taught her," Narcissa replied.

"We need to talk about this Andy, you too, Augusta," Emma smiled. "But now, makeup!"

* * *

"Emma?" Dorea said from the door to Narcissa's room.

"Lady Potter," Emma smiled. Dorea was indeed the most royal-like person the doctor had ever met. She moved with such grace and elegance. "Is something wrong?"

"No, dear. I am glad you are all together," Dorea motioned at all the other women in the room.

"Why? Did something happen?" Emma asked, noticing the chest that Dorea was holding.

"Not at all. I want all of you to wear a set from the Potter family jewels."

All the women, except Augusta, gasped.

Dorea placed the chest on the bed and took out a blue jewelry box from within and gave it to Emma. "This one is for you. I hope you will like it. I thought it would fit your slender neck."

Emma opened the box and had to hold on to Narcissa. The set inside had to be worth hundreds of thousands of pounds. There was a beautiful choker style rivière diamond necklace with a similar bracelet and a set of elegant diamond studs. The clarity was insane. She was sure they would be heavy, and she was right. Emma asked Dorea to help her put it on. Once the jewelry was secured, and a feather-light charm was applied, Dorea offered a green box to Narcissa.

"I thought pearls would look best on you," the matron smiled.

Narcissa couldn't say anything. Pearls were given to people who were rare and very worthy. She was not expecting to be included. It was one of the utmost signs of respect, affection, and familiarity to give someone family jewels, even if they were given out as a loan. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter was famous for its vast and valuable jewelry collection. Since they had always been on such good terms with the goblins, they had incredible goblin-made pieces.

"Lady Potter, I am so honored," Narcissa whispered, her eyes filling with tears. The pearls were a grayish blue and were arranged in a stunning torsade necklace. There were pearl stud earrings as well.

Dorea smiled. "None of that, dear. You are one of us now." Narcissa blushed.

"Now for you, dear," Dorea pulled Andy. "If my memory doesn't fail, you have always liked lariat necklaces, right?"

Andromeda nodded. She had no idea how Lady Potter remembered that detail. The matriarch took out a golden box and gave it to Andy. A stunning white gold lariat necklace with drop-shaped yellow diamonds at the end of each strand. The earrings were long and had a smaller yellow diamond drop at the end. Dorea helped her put it on, and Andy caressed the strands. It was probably one of the most expensive jewelry pieces she had ever worn.

"It's stunning, thank you!"

"Augie, I know you are not a jewelry person, but it's my sons' wedding, and you must at least wear this," Dorea took out an elaborate brooch that went great with Augusta's dress. Augusta smiled indulgently at her friend. She did like jewelry… but in _private_ places and it always had a purpose.

* * *

Daphne watched with a bit of envy how Draco did everything Astoria wanted. Somehow he always understood what Astoria was saying better than Daphne or even their mom. As a toddler, she was always learning new words, but she still mumbled and babbled more than talked. Young Daphne was scared of having any more visions. Her mom had introduced her to Luna. Apparently, she had The Eye too, but Daphne found her too odd, too happy. She wished she could talk to an adult who was a seer.

Ianthe had promised to take her to see a famous seer in France. Daphne had grown fond of all the kids, but they were too young. She was an old soul. She wanted to have friends who were older than her. Friends that could teach her how to handle her gift… friends who could understand being different. Ianthe walked to her daughter, who was sighing once again. Before she could reach her, a teenage girl with hot pink hair and lavender eyes, who was wearing a dapper burgundy tux, sat next to Daphne.

"Hey, I don't think we've met," the teen smiled.

"Hi," Daphne whispered without looking at the girl.

"I'm Tonks. Why are you here by yourself?" Tonks entertained herself by changing her nails' length and shape.

Daphne noticed that. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a freak of nature," Tonks chuckled. "I'm a metamorphmagus."

"That's so cool! You can change anything about you?" Daphne looked at the older girl with genuine admiration.

"Yeah, in theory…" Tonks sighed.

"What does that mean?"

Tonks sighed and shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure this out… The other day I managed to turn my nose into a pig's snout. But then I had to be taken to St. Mungo's because I couldn't change back… And my mom is a healer, but she can't work on metamorphmaguses because our magic is _weird_, and until we control our powers, any abrupt changes can be very painful."

Daphne giggled, and Tonks frowned. "Sorry, I just kept imagining it."

"You and the whole school. It happened at Hogwarts, and now they call me _Piggie_…" Tonks kicked a stone away.

"That's so mean!" Daphne crossed her arms. "I'm scared people will call me names if I go to Hogwarts…"

"Why?" Tonks looked at the girl with interest. She was gorgeous, and if she recalled correctly, the girl was from a well-off family. There was no reason for anyone to bully her.

"You promise not to tell?" Daphne asked.

Tonks offered her pinky, amusedly, "I promise."

Daphne gave her her own pinky, and they shook on it.

"I have The Eye," Daphne blushed and looked away.

"Get out of here! That is the coolest magical gift ever!" Tonks squealed.

Daphne's eyes widened, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course, I'd love to trade mine for that…"

"Right back at you…" Daphne sighed. "I just wish I could know which things I see are real premonitions and which are just nightmares…"

"That sucks. Have you had any recently?" Tonks asked sympathetically.

"Yeah… I saw that something may happen today… but my mom thinks it's probably just me being nervous because this house is warded and secure… I don't know what to think."

"Damn… That's tough. Well, if it helps, you can always talk to me. Friends?"

"Friends," Daphne smiled

"Sweetie," Ianthe walked towards her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder "You need to go get changed. Where is your sister?"

"With Draco," Daphne replied. She nodded at Tonks, who winked, and then stood up to walk away.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Ianthe approached the girl. Before she could answer, Andy's voice resonated from upstairs.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda called her daughter from the balcony.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora!" Tonks replied angrily at her mother, her hair turning bright red.

"If you had come the first _two_ times I called you, I wouldn't have to call you by your full name," Andy grinned.

"Come up here, clumsy," her father said affectionately. "We want to introduce you to Remus."

"_Fine_," Tonks sighed. "Call me Tonks, please, Mrs?"

"Greengrass, Ianthe Greengrass, Daphne's mother," Ianthe smiled. "Lovely to meet you, Tonks."

"You too," Tonks said as she rushed inside the manor, nearly falling face-first into the cake.

* * *

Remus was very excited but also very nervous… He hadn't seen Sirius for three days. It was a demand from the goblins, and Moony knew how painful their rituals were. It wouldn't do to ruin it because they didn't comply. Andromeda had been calling her daughter up so Remus could meet her. They hadn't met yet because the few times that Tonks had spent some time with Sirius, Remus had been locked in the cottage.

Remy was looking better than ever. His pearly gray suit highlighted his eyes. He was wearing an old-school deep blue cravat that was a pain to tie up. It took two more people to finish the knot. His shoes were deep blue as well. Charlus had loaned him beautiful white gold cufflinks, and Andy was placing his boutonnière on.

When Tonks went upstairs, she knocked, and when her father opened the door, and Remus turned around with a smile, Andromeda saw something she never thought she would ever see. Tonks looked at Remus from head to toe, blushed, and looked down. Edward Tonks side-glanced at his wife with a lifted brow. They were both thinking the same thing. Their daughter had a crush… on a _man_?! There should have been nothing wrong with that… Except that they always thought Tonks liked girls.

"Hello…" Tonks refused to look up.

"So, you are the niece that Sirius can't shut up about, huh?" Remus approached her.

She nodded. "I-I… It's nice to meet you, M-Mr. Lupin," she stammered. She tried to offer her hand, but as she moved forward, she tripped, and Remus caught her by her forearms with one hand.

_He is so strong! _She thought. He put her back to where she was.

Remus smiled. "Oh, none of that. In a couple of hours, we will be family. You can call me Remus… at least when we aren't at Hogwarts."

Tonks looked up at that. "Are you coming to Hogwarts?!" She looked at her mom in a transparent complaint for betrayal. Andy shrugged and mouthed, "It was a surprise." As Tonks saw the kind expression and his eyes, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Yes, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Moony smiled. "I hope you like that subject."

"It's my favorite!" She giggled. Tonks was horrified. She didn't _giggle_.

"Then, I hope you will enjoy my classes," Remus grinned. "Andy, you didn't tell me she would be looking better in a suit than I would! I feel underdressed!" he laughed.

Suddenly, Tonks wished she had heard her mother and gone with the dress. _Damn it!_

"Sorry, Remus."

"Don't be. You look great. Really," Remus lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

Tonks' eyes shifted to match Remus' eye color. His eyes widened in response. "Well, how about that! You are a very gifted young woman!"

Tonks blushed scarlet. She was used to being called a girl an even an _abhorrescent_. The latter was a term that her mother came up with combining adolescence and abhorrent. She had never been called a young woman. Somehow she never felt like one until now. _He is so handsome!_

"T-Thank you," Tonks stammered.

The teen was saved from further embarrassment by Emma.

"Is this your daughter, Andy?"

"Yes, Nymphadora Tonks," Andromeda sniggered.

"Mooooom!" Tonks covered her face with her hands.

Emma knew a thing or two about teen crushes. One look at Remus, who was, of course, oblivious, and at Andromeda and Ed, who were having a bit too much fun, told her everything she needed to know. She was about to make up something so the girl could leave, but Remus beat her to it. He took Tonks' hand.

"You know… I don't understand why you don't like your name, Nymphadora."

"It's long and ancient and horrid!" she replied, marveling at how much bigger his hand was.

"It's so fitting for you, though," he chuckled.

"What? Am I horrid?!" Tonks paled.

"No! Not at all. It's just that nymphs, in nature, are beings capable of metamorphosis before they become adults, just like you," Remus smiled.

Tonks's eyes widened comically, and they went back to their usual lavender hue.

Emma added with a smile, "You know what else, honey? In ancient Greece, nymphs were deities of nature. If you look them up in Hogwarts' library, you will see that nymphs are usually depicted as beautiful maidens. So Remy is right, your mom tells me you have a magical gift that allows you to change your appearance at will and you are a beautiful young woman. If you think about it, your parents gave you the perfect name."

Tonks blushed and smiled. "I guess… but it's still too long."

"How about Nymph, then?" Remus suggested.

"Okay," she agreed right away.

Ed and Andy shared an incredulous look. They tried to convince her for years, a few minutes with Remus and Emma, and she was on board.

"If you all are ready, please go find your seats…" as everyone vacated the room, Remus made to follow, but Emma stopped him, "Not you, Remy. Sirius sent you something, and he said you have to open it in private… I am going to go make sure our belle of the ball is ready on time."

Emma handed Remus a small package that he hadn't even noticed. Before she left, he gave her a letter and a small box for Sirius.

"Tell him to read it in private," Remus blushed.

"Oh my God, you are both so freaking cute!" Emma gushed. She kissed Remus' cheek and left with the letter.

* * *

Remus opened the package. It was a box that had a set of beautiful pure gold rings inside. It also had a simple nylon cord necklace with a small vial at the end. It contained Sirius' blood. There was a little note that read, "My essence was, is, and always will be yours, Love, Sirius." Remus gasped as memories came back to him. When James and Lily got married, Padfoot and Moony had exchanged necklaces with a vial of blood. Remus' eyes filled with tears. That had been the only option they had back then: a token, a promise, and each other's blood.

Moony wished he could return the gesture, but he had no- He lifted the rings and saw that there was a necklace, ready for him to add his blood underneath. He immediately grabbed a letter opener from the writing desk and cut his palm. He filled the vial, closed it, and healed his small cut. Remy sighed. He couldn't wait to marry Sirius. He hoped his letter made it very clear.

* * *

"Boo, open up, Remy sent you something," Emma knocked as she said this.

Sirius rushed to open the door, "He did?!"

"Yes," Emma smiled brightly and handed him the box and the letter. "He said you should read it in private," the doctor wiggled her brows.

Sirius blushed. "Thanks, love."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Dan is coming to help me with my man stuff, you know the tie and such," Sirius chuckled.

Emma laughed. "Okay, I'll come get you before the goblins get here." She left, closing the door quietly behind her. As she walked towards the stairs, she saw her husband fixing his tie on a mirror. He looked very handsome. It reminded her of their wedding. Dan saw her and moved towards her, in the direction of Sirius' bedroom. She pulled him into the library and kissed him passionately. She ended up sitting on a table with Daniel standing between her legs.

"Love, as amazing as you look, and as much as I'd like to have my way with you right here, I have to go help Sirius," Daniel said huskily.

"I know," Emma smiled, "but he's busy reading a letter from Remus."

Dan had to hold on to the table tightly to keep his cool as Emma nibbled lightly on his ear.

"All this romance has me remembering our honeymoon…" she whispered. "Do you remember what we did in the study?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He began to kiss her neck but stopped as he felt her necklace. "Well… This is some serious bling, love."

"I know… Dorea loaned it to me. Apparently, it's a huge deal to loan family jewels in the wizarding world. So, it's like she welcomed me to the family."

"Really? That's nice…" Daniel said with a sigh. He tried to step back, but Emma wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, don't you give me that tone. Remus is busy, and there's no one here. We have at least ten minutes," she smirked. "But only ten, understood? I know I'll have to fix my hair."

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Tolanthe, could you please make sure that no one comes into the library for the next ten minutes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger."

* * *

_Love,_

_Finding our way back to each other has been a wild ride. Padfoot, you are the most amazing boyfriend I could ever have. Don't listen to Snape. We are both canines… sort of. That makes us part of the same league. Regardless of what others think, you are the yin to my yang. If you were as serious -no pun intended- and as academic as I am, we wouldn't have lasted through Hogwarts. Thank Merlin, we are so different! Things are never boring with you. _

_We have seen pain and loss together. We have mourned together, cried together, and fought together. I cannot promise to be with you forever because, in the coming war, we may not make it through all the battles. Things will get very bad. I believe that Luna's prophecy is genuine. When things start to unfold, it will get awful very quickly. _

_I can promise to love you as long as I am still breathing. I will fight by your side until death to protect our cub. I will also protect you in battle, no matter what. Stop trying to talk me out of it. You are my mate. It is in my nature. I will slay whoever I need to in order to keep you and my pack safe. No regrets. Sirius, you have always been the dream I never dared to dream. Thank you for loving me, for making me laugh, for keeping me on my toes. Thank you for bringing so many wonderful friends to our lives. I can't wait to be your husband. _

_In the box, you will find a set of keys to the cottage. I don't expect you to move in with me permanently because I will spend a lot of time at Hogwarts. But I do want you to feel free to come over anytime. It is as much yours as it is mine, just like my life and my future._

_Yours, _

_Moony_

* * *

Sirius had to summon tissues. He was particularly vulnerable today. His love for Remus was growing by the second. Was that even possible? He sighed happily as he pocketed the keys. He conjured a _patronus_ and sent a message.

"I am so glad you have no neighbors. I can't wait for our wedding night."

* * *

The goblins arrived. First, the guards, then, the royals. Martin was glad he had stayed for the wedding. This whole ceremony seemed like a once in a lifetime type of a thing. King Nagkrat came in walking shoulder to shoulder with his wife. The armor over their clothes glistened.

"King Nagkrat the Conqueror and Queen Gankra the Slayer," a goblin scribe announced.

Everyone in attendance bowed deeply. The queen seemed about as old as the king. She was dressed in a gold-embroidered white tunic. Her armor was gold, and she had a sword strapped to the middle of her back. Gankra was wearing formal combat boots made of dragonhide.

"May your enemies writhe in pain, and your heirs multiply your fortunes and your victories."

King Nagkrat beamed at his wife. _She is strength, she is grace, she will cut you where you stand_.

"You as well, your Majesty," Charlus responded. He had thrown his new wand to the feet of the royals. The other wizards and witches did the same. When a guard stared a little too suspiciously at Martin, he blanched and thought, when in Rome… as he carefully threw in his rosary beads over the pile of wands. Another guard looked at the beads with a puzzled expression. They smelled of strange clean energy.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter," Nagkrat bowed his head. Gankra repeated the same motion. Then the queen took a step forward and hugged Dorea. One of the guards actually gasped.

"It has been such a joy to know you were alive, my friend,"

"Thank you, your majesty. We are glad to be back, and we are ready to make some changes to this sexist, outdated society and its laws," Dorea replied, squeezing her friend back.

The king and Charlus shook hands and palmed each other's back.

"Nagkrat, welcome to Potter Manor. It is your home too, if you ever need it," Charlus smiled and winked at the king.

"The same is true for goblin territories. You and your family are welcome," the king smiled, showing his sharp teeth, and he returned the wink, which made Minerva and Augusta share an incredulous look.

"Thank you, my friend," Charlus grinned.

"Where are my grooms? Let's get this started, shall we?"

"Your majesty, it is lovely to see you again. Please let us know when to blindfold the kids," Emma requested with a polite tone.

"Mrs. Granger, everything looks perfect. Thank you. I will let you know."

"Lovely jewels," the queen smiled at Emma. "House Potter, yes?"

"Yes, your majesty. Lady Potter loaned them to me for the occasion," Emma smiled back.

The queen smiled approvingly. This was the famous Mrs. Granger. She did not disappoint.

* * *

The ceremony had been a bit too gruesome for the Granger's standards. Thank God the kids were blindfolded! Once Sirius and Remus exchanged their beautiful, heartfelt vows, things got… bloody. The grooms had to make a cut on their tongue with a ceremonial dagger. Usually, goblins would just kiss to share blood with one another. Since Remus was a werewolf, this could not happen right away. He had his nose clogged by a spell to prevent his wolf from getting too excited. Once they cut themselves, their blood trickled to a small golden plate. When it was enough, Queen Gankra healed them and put their blood into a goblet. Then, the queen put on a silver thimble and mixed the blood. A dark smoke began to come out of the top of the cup.

"For those of you, unfamiliar with goblin ceremonies… We never ask if there are any objections because in a goblin wedding if anyone dares to object... that is the last thing they do," the queen smiled darkly as she handed the goblet to her husband. There were several chuckles here coming from the guards and nervous laughter from the guests.

"Before we say our vows, can we exchange something?" Remus asked.

The king nodded and his eyebrows shot up when he saw that the grooms exchanged two simple cord necklaces with a vial of blood at the end. He was more certain than ever of his decision to marry the pair. They were worthy of a goblin ceremony.

"Wonderful, now the blood has been cleaned," the King said. Emma and Dan shared a concerned look. Holding the goblet, Nagkrat said, "Hold each other's hands. Repeat after me. I, Remus Lupin, take your blood as a covenant binding us as a family unit for as long as I live with everything this entails."

Remus repeated the line with sparkling eyes and squeezed Sirius' hands.

The queen smiled and explained, "Your vows will differ because you decided to become a member of Lord Black's House as a Joint Head of House. By doing such, you accept all the rights and duties of such a position. Additionally, any debts or feuds the house declares or are declared against the House will directly involve you and any family which is a member of House Black, honorary or otherwise."

The grooms nodded and smiled. They had read all about it.

"I, Lord Black, from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, take your blood as a covenant binding us as a family unit for as long as I live. My House is your House. My riches are your riches. My rights and duties are also yours. You have my life-long protection and support."

Sirius repeated after the king, barely holding back tears.

"Now, you will take half of the combined blood in your mouth and kiss to seal your union."

"Do they have to swallow?" Emma whispered in alarm to her husband. He looked a bit horrified and shrug. Wizards and witches looked as confused as she was. It was their first goblin style wedding.

The grooms took a sip each and kissed. Emma looked in shock as to how they did, indeed, swallowed the mix. All her medical training had her feeling concerned. The queen did say that the blood was clean, but how!? Once they had separated, King Nagkrat brought his staff over their joined hands.

"It is my pleasure, as King of the Goblin Nation, to declare my friends Remus and Sirius as a lawfully wedded couple." Rays of white energy came from the staff and wrapped around their hands. They put on the rings on each other. The king nodded. "We will now sign the paperwork. Lord and Lady Potter, I need your signature as their witnesses," he announced.

"Of course, your Majesty," the Potters replied. They signed three different scrolls with conspirational smiles. _Why three?_ Emma thought with interest. Lily and James could be heard sniffling from their portrait. The photographers' flashes distracted the doctor as they were capturing every sweet moment.

As the Potters stood by to watch the grooms signed, there was a commotion.

"King Nagkrat, don't you dare sign that act!" Minister Bagnold came in, choking Amelia Bones and pressing her wand to Amelia's neck. Three Ministry officials were behind her. Two looked absolutely terrified of the goblins, but the third one looked defiant. She was wearing all pink everything and stood out like a sore thumb, but she seemed as ready to kill as the Minister.

The guards and all the elves who had been invisible up to that point immediately formed a wall protecting the grooms, the witnesses, and the royals.

"How did you get here? This is a private warded property!" Lord Potter demanded.

The kids pulled off their blindfolds.

"I am the Minister of Magic, and I have express permission from the Wizengamot to enter the premises by executive search order, which allows me into the wards by default. We were informed that you would be housing an _illegal_ ceremony."

The guards pointed their spears at the Minister through the tactical slits between their shields. They were only awaiting a word from their king.

King Nagkrat and Charlus looked at each other and began laughing hysterically. Remus, Sirius, Lady Potter, and the Queen, smirked.

"I shall not be disrespected like this!" the minister pointed her wand at the king, and several things happened.

Amelia stepped on the woman as hard as she could while simultaneously elbowing her on the plexus. Killing any spell that was about to come as the minister struggled for air. King Nagkrat moved one of his hands and turned Bagnold's wand into ashes. As the minister was bent over from Amelia's hit, Madam Bones intertwined her fingers into a large fist and hit the minister as hard as she could in the middle of her spine, making her fall on her stomach. Amelia could be fired, but she didn't care. _That bitch had it coming_, she thought._ You mess with the Head of Aurors, you get the criminal treatment_. The ministry officials froze. Amelia immediately surrendered her wand and apologized to the royals. Putting herself flat down on her belly.

"Minister Bagnold," Queen Gankra frowned. "Long time no see."

The queen had moved her hands to make the minister stand straight. The minister paled a bit. "You! You cannot do this! This is not a goblin territory! You have no right! This is my jurisdiction!"

Amelia looked up at her with barely concealed rage. The Minister had lost her mind. In any case, it would be the DMLE's jurisdiction, not hers.

"I would address you respectfully, but you have disrespected our House. The Wizengamot's executive search order does not stand here. I am sure it is a forgery because there are _three_ Most Noble and Ancient Houses here which should have been consulted," Lord Potter said this in an ice-cold tone.

"You do not deserve any mercy. I have been told of what you said when our children died. I know all about the way you treat goblins and elves. You do not deserve to be in the position you are in. You will leave this property voluntarily, or his majesties will make you," Dorea said in an equally icy tone.

"Make me? They cannot make me do anything! Their authority is null here, and-"

"Listen to me, you foul, despicable, revolting, dreadful woman," Lily bellowed from her painting, which shook with angry, barely controlled rage. Her husband had his hands on her shoulders, "Zip it before the Queen rips out your tongue. This is goblin territory now!"

"What?! How are _you_ even here? What do you mean this is goblin territory?"

"We have just signed off the joint deed, Potter House is a formal Ally of Arms to the Goblin Territories of Great Britain," Charlus smirked. The Minister paled, as a copy of the deed, was flown to hover in front of her. It was legitimate. "Meaning, that we are goblin territory. As such, you _are_ trespassing, and you have absolutely _no_ power here. You have threatened the King and Queen of Goblins within goblin territory, and I don't have to tell you what that means, do I?"

"But she didn't know!" the woman in pink shrieked. The guests looked at her and shook their heads.

"If this was anyone else, we would be inclined to show her mercy. However, she is the Minister for Magic, and she cannot, under any circumstance, claim that she didn't know the law or the proper etiquette and as such, she should not have to abide by it," Dorea walked towards the woman with the grace of a queen. The guards separated their shields to let her through. "The Wizarding World copy of the deed has been signed and sealed by her. It now rests in the Department of Magical Records. That's how truly careless, lazy, and incompetent this minister is. She didn't even read the scroll she signed. I wonder how many other monumental transactions she has signed off on and not read. Oh wait, I know of at least another one. You signed off on the license for King Nagkrat to marry my children. How about that?"

The Minister got red with anger. She jumped towards Dorea, fully intending to slap her, but Harry and Hermione jumped in front of Lady Potter. They straightened their arms before them and pushed Bagnold back with a wave of magic. All the adult wand-carriers felt their cores shiver in respect of such raw power. It was so strong that the Minister landed over the woman in pink, who was several feet back.

"Don't touch her!" Harry yelled angrily.

James could be heard in the back, pumping his fists in the air, "That's my son!"

"Leave!" Hermione yelled, her hair floated and gave off sparks. "We don't want you here!"

Lily Potter smiled at the girl from her portrait. Her son was well-matched.

The elves stood in formation. They had decided to remain invisible before so that they could all protect a guest, and the others formed a barrier in front of the children.

"You is being wrong to comes. This is being an exclusive party, and you is not invited!" Jonsy snapped his fingers, and all the officials, except for Amelia (who had stayed in the same position all along) and the Minister, were tied up and unarmed. "King of Goblinsys, what should I do to this filth?"

King Nagkrat smirked and nodded at his wife. Queen Gankra came down the aisle slowly. She nodded at Dorea, who returned the gesture while looking in awe at her grandson. "It was a mistake coming here today. This event will be front-page news tomorrow. Everyone will see your blatant stupidity and disrespect. You are not fit for office. If this wasn't a wedding, I would slay you where you stand. People like you and Albus Dumbledore are poisonous weeds. You have to be ripped off the earth. We will take you to goblin court. Don't worry. The trial will be swift," the queen turned away.

Bagnold lost it at that. She growled a "You bitch!" to the queen, took out a dagger she had hidden, and attempted to stab Queen Gankra as she moved away. The Queen wasn't called The Slayer for no reason. She had gone to battle many times and was an excellent warrior. In one swift motion, she had unsheathed the sword at her back, and stabbed the minister vertically from underneath her jaw and up, killing her instantly. There was a general gasp.

A slight trickle of blood was coming from the dead minister's ears, nose, and mouth. Dorea barely managed to cover Harry and Hermione's eyes. So did Xenophilius and Augusta for Luna and Neville. Draco had covered his own face with Severus' robe. Astoria was asleep in her mother's arms, and Daphne cried against her mother. Her vision was real. Lady Greengrass hugged her and whispered an apology and soothing words.

"Lord Black, Lord Lupin-Black, Lord and Lady Potter, guests, I do apologize. I know this is a party," the queen said, snapping her fingers and vanishing both the minister's body and the Ministry officials. Since Potter Manor was goblin territory, her powers were unbound here. "However, the late minister did threaten my life, and as the queen of goblins, I am well within my rights to respond with equal force in goblin territory."

King Nagkrat levitated towards his mate and bowed his head to her. "My queen, watching you slay never gets old."

Gankra blushed and returned her sword to its original placement after cleaning it. "There will be a lot of backlash from this."

"And I shall stand and fight with you as I always have," the king replied with evident pride in his voice. "Madam Bones?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You may stand."

"Thank you. King Nagkrat, I am so sorry… I had no choice. She brought me here against my will," Amelia was a bit panicked about what would happen to her niece if the goblins decided to charge her too.

"We understand. We would like to give you our formal confessions after the party. We would appreciate it if you wait until we are inside Gringotts to notify the Ministry of what happened here," the king offered his hand to Amelia, who shook it.

"Yes, your majesty. I will do as you ask. The ramifications of this can be brutal, as you know. I will try to delay and hopefully prevent any violent response as much as possible," Amelia frowned. "The photos from the confrontation should be with you."

The queen nodded and looked at Xenophilius, who nodded. He would cooperate.

"Lord and Lord Black, our apologies. Please don't let this ruin this celebration."

"Not at all. I doubt the Minister will be missed," Sirius frowned darkly.

"You know… the whole wedding and a funeral concept… I thought it was a Hollywood thing," Daniel looked at the goblins with equal parts of surprise at how business-as-usual they were about killing a person and in awe at the queen's masterful use of her sword.

"Daniel!" Emma whisper shouted.

"Holy wood?" the goblin asked perplexed.

* * *

LATER IN THE PARTY

"Xeno," Dorea pulled him apart. "We would like to give you our statement regarding the wedding and everything that happened here tonight."

"I would appreciate that. Your statement on Dumbledore was an incredible sales day for us, not to mention most people who believed him before that don't anymore," Xenophilius smiled. "I never liked the Minister. She banned me from the Department of Mysteries, you know. All I wanted was to help my daughter..."

"Is something wrong with Luna?" Dorea looked at the beautiful, whimsical blonde who had all children dancing in a round, holding hands. She hoped the girl wasn't ill or at least that it wasn't serious.

"She has The Eye, but they don't believe me," Xeno sighed.

"Well, we do believe you. Pandora had something similar, too, right?"

"She had precognitive sight… not the same, but close enough, at least Dora would have been able to help her better than I can," Xenophilius' eyes grew misty. He made a gesture to the photographer who began taking pictures of the new married couple as they danced a slow song.

"You are doing your best, Xeno," Dorea squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

"I found the perfect place for us," Daniel whispered to Emma as they danced.

"What? I thought we decided to stay here," Emma lifted her head from her husband's shoulder to look at him.

"Yes, love… I meant a place to work. Remember that I told you I would ask my friend the broker?"

"He got a place with everything we needed?!" Emma smiled excitedly.

"Yes. It has taken him all this time. But it has everything we asked for. The rent is a little up there, but it is manageable," Dan kissed his wife's forehead. "I already talked to the king, and apparently he can help us hook the fireplace here to the fireplace in the office so we can go back and forth from here to there without any complications."

"No more traffic jams?! I love magic!" Emma laughed.

They swayed for a while.

"Is it weird that I don't feel the least bit bad about that horrible woman?" Emma whispered.

"No. From all accounts, the minister was an incompetent professional and a terrible person… What she said about the Potters… the way she treated the goblins… and the elves," Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She was a bitch. I just wonder what it says about us as humans if we turn so _cold_ to death…"

"Love, we are going to war sooner or later. War is bloody. It's unfair. We cannot mourn for our enemies as we mourn for our friends. We would lose our minds. Take it from me. You know I did that back in the day, and all it got me was a prescription for sleeping pills and a lot of therapy," Dan said slowly. Emma nodded and kissed his neck, discreetly.

"Dan?" Harry pulled on Daniel's pant leg gently.

"Yes, son?"

"D-Do you mind if I c-cut in?" the boy looked up at him and offered Emma his tiny hand. Harry looked over his shoulder at his father, who gave him two thumbs up.

Emma melted. "He doesn't mind, at all. Do you, honey?"

Daniel shook his head and went over to Minerva, who was looking wistfully at Remus and Sirius. "May I have this dance?"

The usually stern Scottish woman looked up at Daniel with a blush. "With me?"

"Of course."

"I'd be delighted," she replied, taking his hand and bestowing him with one of her rare bright smiles.

* * *

Narcissa and Snape were barely swaying in place, looking at the grooms.

"I am so glad they could do this," Narcissa sighed with a smile.

"Me too. They look deliriously happy…" Severus dragged his words. His dance partner had learned to expect very dark sarcasm when he spoke like that, "It's _nauseating_."

Narcissa laughed delicately, and Severus chuckled. From her portrait, Lily looked her way with a serene smile. Severus' eyes met hers, and she nodded. She mouthed a _Good choice_ with thumbs up. He smiled contentedly and mouthed back a _Thank you_. Lily responded by squeezing her eyes and crinkling her nose at him, her signature way to hug people from afar. He returned the gesture. Narcissa didn't notice a thing. She was a bit overwhelmed with the peace she felt since she had been growing close to Severus. Talking to Lily had helped. Now she really thought they had a chance to be happy together. The fact that Draco was thrilled about this development was the cherry on top of the proverbial cake.

* * *

Martin looked at Draco's happy face as the boy stared at his mother and Severus as they danced.

"Draco, wouldn't you rather go back to dancing with your friends? I am fine," Martin smiled.

"I know, but I like being here," the boy shrugged. He saw as Lady Longbottom tried to feed Frank and Alice the natural way unsuccessfully. Draco stared meaningfully at the three with a sad expression, "Martin, are your legs better?"

"Yes, they are. I will be back in a while," the priest replied while walking over to Augusta. He tapped her shoulder softly. "Augusta, may I help you?"

"It is no use. I keep trying just to feel like I am doing something…"

"Would you like to take a break? Maybe we can dance…"

Augusta straightened up and looked at the man, her coquettish persona awakening. "I thought priests cannot dance…"

"Well, we can… Although my dance skills may not be the best right now."

"That's alright handsome, as long as I can get pictures dancing with you to show off, I don't care if you step on my toes," Lady Longbottom laughed. Martin chuckled. He could have sworn the Lady's son had moved. But he decided he probably imagined it.

* * *

Once all the testimonies were taken, and the negative for the pictures taken were split, Remus and Sirius left for the cottage. Dorea had ordered the elves to rest. They wanted to clean everything right away, but their mistress insisted, and they retired to their treehouse. The king and queen had left after placing more durable wards themselves. Ianthe suggested to Lord and Lady Potter to use blood rituals to upgrade their security and they were considering. There were some ancient rituals and spells on it in their Grimoire, but they hadn't been used for centuries.

The following day, Martin left after a teary goodbye with a heartbroken Draco. He had a small suitcase that had been magically altered to contain the books and documents for the Pope. Ianthe had charmed them so only the Pope and Martin could read them using His Holiness' letter to link him to it and a bit of Martin's blood. A few days after that, the Greengrass family left. Daphne and Tonks exchanged addresses to write to each other.

* * *

AS THE WEDDING CEREMONY TOOK PLACE

Albus Dumbledore came out of Hogwarts' kitchens bathed in thick elven blood. He wished he could see Minerva's face when she requested her breakfast and got served the head of her personal elf on a platter. In the kitchens, Gellert picked up all the elven blood and body parts that were salvageable for their rituals and potions. He was starting to second guess about Albus' mental health. The Potter escape became an obsession. He decided to slay all elves in Hogwarts in revenge. Gellert chose to create a Plan B for himself if things fell through with Albus. He was, first and foremost, self-sufficient. _I'll follow through with my plans with or without him_.

Dumbledore had been on a downward spiral for a while. As he walked out of the kitchens, he licked his lips that were coated in blood. It didn't taste that bad, for inferior creatures. If the manuscripts he read were right, magical blood consumption would help him gain some elven skills. Could the same be true about goblins? Albus needed to know. He would live off of their blood regardless of the -what he was sure- would be an awful taste, provided that he could get benefits and enrage the miserable creatures. At least Gellert had been helpful and quiet. What he needed, less than anything, was for Gellert to tell him off.

Grindelwald had a cold fury that was legendary. His anger was quiet and mighty. Gellert's ability to compartmentalize any and all things that upset him or satisfied him was something Albus envied. Albus was never good at poker face. Gellert could stay silent and seemingly unaffected for years even, but when he blew up, it was in gargantuan proportions. No one and nothing was safe. Albus knew that Gellert was angry and that he would eventually have to face the brunt of his anger, but he had no choice. Their plans were too intertwined now. He needed to start organizing his exit strategy. As much as he cared for Gellert, their egos were both too big to play as a team and share the glory. There was a reason villains worked alone, sharing wasn't something they did.

Regardless, once Albus raided his old office and took out all he needed, Gellert was waiting outside.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I have everything I need," Albus nodded.

Gellert knew that Dumbledore was still a sentimental fool. If he played his cards right, Albus would be putty in his hands. Gellert took Albus's hand and squeezed.

"Let's get out of here, love. Our wards are starting to dissipate. We are lucky that the DMLE is so incompetent. Otherwise, they would have been able to tell I left Nurmengard a long time ago."

"She's on my kill list, you know?"

"Amelia Bones?"

"Yes."

"Let's discuss how _we_ can accomplish that over firewhiskey, shall we?" Gellert winked and pulled Albus to their Portkey.

Albus blushed. "Let's. I don't feel comfortable with our pet _sludge_ been left on its own for so long."

Gellert smirked in satisfaction. Albus's blush was a good sign. He was indeed a sentimental fool still. "Absolutely, anything you want, love."

* * *

**A/N:** You didn't really think I would deprive you of the wedding, did you? Lol. Thank you for reading! Part 2 of this story will be titled **Tones of Gray**. So keep an eye out for it. Stay safe! xo **-Lux-**


End file.
